Fate's Finale
by Venquine1990
Summary: Mount Olympus is in America. But did the Gods really keep their flings inside the US? And if they didn't, what happens to the European Demigods? That's what Harry, Percy and friends will find out as a new Prophesy unfolds, new bonds are created and a new future is planned out for all. Starts Summer OotP and after HoO. Haven't read either, don't read this! Warning Malexmale bonds!
1. And Endless Flight

_**Hey everyone,  
SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I was checking the preview to this story and suddenly noticed how it was missing a chapter, so I re-uploaded all of the existing chapters plus the missing chapter and decided to repost the entire thing. I am really, really, really sorry that it took me this long to realize it, but it's all fixed up now.   
**__**Wow! Blood of Olympus came out yesterday and I spent till midnight reading all of it. I am a little disappointed in the open ending and I just want to warn those that haven't read BoO to NOT READ THIS, but the open ending actually made me want to write this all out and made me so relieved as this idea has been stuck for a while.  
**_ _ **I have actually been wanting to write a HP-PJ crossover since House of Hades, yet I didn't know what would happen in the HoO final battle, so I kept the ending plot to myself and vowed to work where I could. Personally, I was hoping for a better ending to the whole 'Nico Reveals His Secret To Jason' thing, but oh well.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I just want to let all of you faithful readers know a few things: 1. THIS WILL HAVE MALEXMALE RELATIONSHIPS! I got a hater once on my ACPtF story that apparently the warning wasn't detailed enough, so I hope this will be better for whoever is against MalexMale relationships and whatnot.  
**_ _ **Second, this story plays out in 1995! I know from the Camp Halfblood Wiki site that Percy is actually born in 1993 and that the whole Lightning Thief starts out in 2004 and whatnot, but it's for the sake of the HP Universe and while there are more PJ books, does this story mainly follow Harry's growth, so there.  
**_ _ **Finally, will there be characters that stay permanently and characters that leave whenever they so need to or that just appear whenever the Fates believe it is time or of essence for them to join in. A few of these characters are: Kingsley Shacklebolt (he will later stay permanently, but that won't be until the second book) and the Olympian Gods.  
**_ _ **Okay, I think that's all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue  
**_ _ **An Endless Flight**_

 _ **Leo's POV**_

I don't know what could be wrong, but according to Festus, the mechanical dragon I was able to build after finding a legendary Bunker created by the Olympian God Hephaestus, was the journey he and I took to get to the Island Ogygia only a day flight, which took from the late afternoon of August 1st to August the Second.  
Yet this journey that I and my Girlfriend, Calypso, have been undergoing now – that is apparently through a thick blanket of mist through which even the lights of Festus' eyes can barely see a thing – is already three days underway and by now the both of us are wondering whether or not it would be wise to turn around.  
I had already tried doing so, yet Festus had been determined that, eventually, his glowing look would pierce through this strange blanket, a blanket he had told me we hadn't encountered while he had fled myself and him out of Camp Halfblood, away from the exploding Gaia and over to wherever he could try and cure me.  
The cure – also known as physician's cure – is still festering and burning through my blood from where Festus had injected it into my stream through my right forearm and I can't help but wonder if this endless journey through the mist is the cause, whether or not Calypso and I ended up in a whole new stage of In-Between Life.

I know my beautiful girlfriend is anxious as she just isn't as comfortable upon the metallic neck of a steel made-dragon as I am, yet the amazing girl has yet to complain even a single time or even ask me if it wouldn't be better for us to turn around, while I know in my gut that by now the girl must be dearly missing her Island.  
It had been a place she had been banned to a thousand years ago by the Gods of Olympus after they won their war against the Titans, a war in which Calypso apparently supported the Titans, something I just cannot blame her for as her father was actually Atlas, the Mighty Titan that – to this day – holds up the Sky for all to see.

I then shudder, as the reminder of titans reminds me also of Gaia, a fierce Earth Titan that wanted to destroy everything – and I mean everything – that was build on her body and who had to take on some sort of Human form before – through help of my friends and Festus – I had been able to destroy her conscious and end her reign of revenge.  
The whole attack on Gaia had cost me my life five days ago, yet I had prepared for it, having known – and even felt – that it would come down to my death and so I had tricked my friends, made it look as if my Charm-speaking Friend, Piper McLean, had the Physician's cure, while I had actually made it part of Festus' internal machinery.  
This decision had saved my life, but because I had actually died, had I been able to get to Ogygia, where I had met Calypso, who had actually been waiting for me while she had, when I left her island the first time, told me that no man could find Ogygia twice and it had taken us only ten minutes to get off the Island again after that.

Now we've been flying for five days straight and while we had each at certain times felt drowsy and even fallen asleep at times, had neither of us fallen asleep at the same time, had neither of us needed to make sure the other wouldn't fall off in their sleep and had neither of us felt any need to either eat or drink since we entered the mist.  
All of this makes me confused and worried, mostly because the mist seems to have several effects on all of us. It makes me incapable of seeing anything other than Festus, Calypso and the headlights that Festus shines from his eyes, makes Calypso feel like returning to her island and makes Festus ignorant to my orders of turning around.  
"This has to be Fate, Leo. It just has to be proof that the Gods can't be trusted. They promised Percy that they would free me and that was – even I know that – months ago. They told Percy some story just to keep him entertained because he refused their offer and now you and I are stuck here, not on my Island, but in some cloud of mist."  
Calypso says angrily as she looks around her at the mist, a mist that makes it impossible to see either sky or land, either water of the ocean or even a tree sticking out of the ground and that even makes it so that Festus' headlights only shine for 500 miles ahead, while the power of his light should be able to reach 4 to 5 kilometers easily.

I know it's risky to agree with my girlfriend when we are clearly in Godlike territory, yet my heart is telling me that somehow, Calypso isn't fully correct and I know it's not just because of the amazing way the Gods came to our help when Gaia had woken and the Titans had surrounded us at the Acropolis in Athens, Greece.  
"I'm – not entirely sure it really is the Gods, Sunshine." I say hesitantly and not because of where we are and while I can feel her angry glare in the back of my neck, do I say: "This definitely has a Divine touch to it, but – I don't know – something tells me there are forces even stronger than the Olympian Gods at work here."  
This worries my girlfriend and sets her thinking at the same time as she asks: "Is it – father? Could he – could he have escaped his prison?" But I shake my head again, understanding why Calypso would be most worried about her father escaping and say: "No, not quite the titans either. I just – I just can't place it, really."  
And while my girlfriend lies one hand, with her fingers curled, against her worrying lips and uses the other to grab the back of my restored t-shirt, while Festus just keeps flying straight ahead no matter what I try to tell him and while I personally try to see further than where his headlights shine, do I have no idea how right I really am.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

The last few days have been nothing short of hectic and I feel kind of overwhelmed with all that has happened in such a short time, even if there had been a three-day break in-between all the crazy things that have happened, one that did absolutely nothing to settle the nerves that have been festering inside me for the last month.  
Just four days ago were my cousin and I attacked by two creatures that no one should ever want to witness, let alone get attacked by; Dementors. Dudley and I had both almost lost our souls, yet I had – in the end – been able to do what almost made me lose my soul in the first place; cast a Patronus spell that had saved us both.  
After this had I discovered that I was being constantly watched by people – some of which I know, others I don't – had I received several letters, none of which had congratulated me on my success in not getting my soul sucked out and had I almost been expelled, before being put on Probation and being told I would have a Hearing.

This had also been the night where my Uncle – Vernon Dursley – had tried kicking me out because of the Dementor Attack, something Dudley blamed me for because as a Muggle he had been unable to see the Dementors, yet a strange Howler sent to my Aunt Petunia had made the woman decide that I was to stay.  
I had been grounded to my room, bar to unleash my needs every now and then, and while I had been fed properly according to Dudley's new diet, had my main concern been something futile, to get information out of my aunt as I have no idea why a Magic-Hater like herself would be in contact with Howler writers or wizards.  
Then, three days later, yesterday had my aunt and uncle been invited to something I had doubted could even be real as the name of the event sounded just downright fake and had proven how biased, blind, vain and dumb my relatives could really be, before a whole group of witches and wizards had come to pick me up.

I had not been happy with the sudden change of no information whatsoever to suddenly being picked up and being expected to just accept all of it, however, because the adults had left me alone with my friends and because of my hormones, had I unleashed my anger at the wrong people – something I didn't realize until too late.  
I had apologized to my friends and had done my absolute best to make sure the adults would do the one thing I had been demanding of them for over a month, yet it had been only one adult that had actually believed in my rights concerning this; my godfather, who is supposedly on the run for having betrayed me when I was one year old.  
Sirius had done his best to get me the chance he and the others knew I had been dying for, yet his rival had been as stubborn as he is, even if she had not seen the error of her ways afterwards and had even made a comment that still makes my blood boil almost 24 hours later. Mrs. Weasley had ultimately been defeated, however.  
I had received some of the information I had been craving, yet the information was so vague and open and easily interpreted in so many ways that right now I have even more questions, different ones but still more and I can't help but resent those idiots in the Order of the Phoenix for thinking I can't handle a bit more.

After Mrs. Weasley had ended the stream of information short, shorter than would have been smart as far as I'm concerned, had the woman escorted myself, my friends Ron and Hermione and Ron's brothers Fred and George up to our rooms, the twins quickly coming to our room to discuss what we had learned.  
The woman, however, had intercepted our conversation before we could really come to some clear answers and the doubt and insecurity had led me to having some really strange dreams, along with the usual that has been haunting me for the last month or so, before Ron had woke me up and we had all started cleaning the house.  
We had gone to the Drawing Room, where Pixies had apparently nestled themselves in one of the curtains and while I wonder how the woman can be as hypocritical as to not allow us into the Order but still let us fight against the many creatures infested in a House of Dark Wizards, is there still one person that understands me.

Sirius had taken me apart somewhere during the cleaning and had shown me what the Ancient House of Black was all about. The man was so obviously not happy about being here, I couldn't help but wonder how many people would have to be unhappy with Dumbledore's decisions before someone would shove that displeasure in the man's face.  
Sirius had then shown me some of the good members of the Black House, yet had barely even spoken a word about them – probably because he himself had barely been taught a thing about these people. However, the dark ones had a bit of History Sirius had unwillingly shared with me and in the end he had taken me back for lunch.  
I really can't help but appreciate all the man does to make me feel better, even if he did bring up the Hearing I would rather forget and if he avoided my question about whether or not I could live here if I didn't get cleared, yet I know that it's just because the man doesn't want me to live in the same place he grew up in.

He and I are only a few steps apart as we move to the other side of the room, where the four youngest Weasley Siblings are all eating sandwiches along with my best friend Hermione and Mrs. Weasley herself, but before I can even so much as turn around and take a few steps, do I feel an unpleasantly familiar magic settling in.  
A pull behind my navel and a bright light appear at the same time, the light surrounding me as quickly as the pull takes me away and the only thing I can do before being plummeted into the swirling world of Portkey Travel is reach my hand out to my godfather, see him turn around at seeing the light and shouting: "SIRIUS!"  
But even my shout isn't all heard before I am whisked away and the first thing I do upon landing, is making sure I don't fall too hard or land in any way that can make whoever activated that Portkey take advantage of me as I roll around on my side, grab my wand from my pocket and end up in a crouch with my free hand on my knee.  
I look around, my other hand firmly around my wand and my mind going like absolutely crazy as I think of all the spells I studied to fight off whatever could be in the Maze of the Third Task, something I didn't even consider when Voldemort had taken me from Hogwarts, revived his body and challenged me to a duel.

I quickly shake my head, knowing now is just not the time to get sucked into that horrifying memory and look around, but all I can see is a circular room with forest green walls, oak brown doors and an amazing set of comfortable couches, chairs and sofas, all positioned near a beautiful grate and with a glass table next to the grate.  
I aim my wand at the surroundings of the grate and cast all kinds of spells – spells I studied without my friends knowing and that I learned from several library books that Madame Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian, will never miss because Dobby – my House-Elf Friend – sends them back once I am done reading every day again.  
The House-Elf had been ordered by Dumbledore not to seek me out or to tell me anything he didn't find adequate for me to know, yet the little bugger had been only too happy to let me study as he said it was just for school, not anything that I would have to endanger myself with, even if the spellbooks were for defensive purposes only.  
Feeling ever so grateful for the spells I silently learned, do I try them out the best I can and because this is my first time trying it, do I feel slightly unsure when my Human Detection Spell comes out empty, proving to me that there is no one else in the room or behind any of the oak wooden doors around me.

I stand up, keeping my eyes on all of the doors one at a time, my eyes going in endless circles, while I keep my inner focus on my target, the grate, and when I arrive there, does a magic I had not expected activate, one that makes me raise my wand at the ceiling, even if the whole room is dome shaped, as a powerful voice speaks:

" _ **One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
**_ _ **For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
**_ _ **All seventeen Books must be Read.  
**_ _ **Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
**_ _ **Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
**_ _ **For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

This shocks me as I had not expected to be witness to yet another prophesy and I can't help but think: "At least this one speaks of safety and life instead of the return of a Murderer." And I shudder as the voice sounded nothing like the disturbed voice of my Divinations Teacher during my Third Year Finals, when she spoke a Prophesy.  
Then my curiosity gets the better of me and I wonder: "Didn't she mention something about books?" And, as if covered by a Notice-Me-Not charm that drops at my words, do I see seventeen books, all of them hard-covered and with beautiful pictures on each of them appear on the glass table, in 1 row of seven and two of five.  
I look at the books and notice that one of the rows has a note on top that, after casting several more detection spells on it, I pick up and read: _"Start at the top."_ Making me look back at the first pile, which consists of seven books and I can't help but wonder: "Who are these about anyway?" And I read the titles.

" _ **Harry Potter and –**_ oh, great, they're about me. Wait, seven books about my five years at Hogwarts? There is more going on than just some maniac trying to drive me up the wall here. What are those other books titled anyway? _**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief? The Heroes of Olympus – The Lost Hero**_?"  
Feeling like these titles just won't bring me anywhere at all – even if the name Percy Jackson rings a familiar bell I just can't place – do I sigh, remembering the prophesy one sentence at a time and I ask: "So one person will arrive when I read the first chapter, huh?" And I shrug, deciding my only option is to comply with the words of Fate.

* * *

 _ **Okay, sue me!  
**_ _ **So that went WAY better than I expected, but I have been hellishly busy with so many amazing stories so far that – well, my talent as a Fan-Writer has just really grown over the years I have been on this site and I really want to prove that with this story – even if not everyone is a real CR story fan or PJ, HoO or HP fan.  
**_ _ **Okay, a few more things: I am not ENTIRELY aware of who is who again when it comes to PJ-HoO and I might confuse someone with another every now and then, but I do constantly TRY to check the person I am writing about and what their history, their parentage and powers are before I write anything about them.  
**_ _ **Also, I plan to make some of the HP people be Demigods, but I have a few questions as I am not entirely sure who should and who shouldn't be Demigod. I am thinking of making some Weasley kids Demigods, but not all of them – definitely not Ron, Ginny or Percy. Harry, however, is a Demigod MUST, so yeah, that's my problem.  
**_ _ **That is all I can promise,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	2. Reading By Yourself

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Chapter #1 here! And I say Chapter#1 because this story actually had a Prologue, something I haven't ever done before and that proves – at least to me – that my writing skills are improving. Now I do want you all to know one thing up ahead, but nothing else. I already know the Ending of this Story.  
**_ _ **I already know what I want written in the Epilogue, I already know plenty enough about my planned Pairings and I know what I want to let happen once the Reading has been done. I thought all this out because I wanted – for once – the certainty that I knew where I was going, something which would inspire me to continue.  
**_ _ **Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Reading by Yourself**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I pick up the first book of the – as I decided to call them – HP series and check out the cover, which is red with blue and yellow at the spine, dark blue at the back and a picture of the Hogwarts Express with me in front of it, while the red color above it also has my name and something hidden by magic written on it.  
Knowing that this is probably supposed to read _The Philosopher's Stone_ , can I not help but feel as if whoever created this cover didn't really pick out a catching picture for the cover as the steaming engine barely connects to anything I did that year, yet I can't help but feel a little dorky over my pictured appearance.  
Sighing at how I have been drawn, do I take my seat in a comfortable beige brown chair with high back rest and arm rests, with side rests at the top of the back rest and with small buttons imbedded into the frame of the back rest that connect the cover to the inner frame before I decide: "Best just start reading and get this over with."  
I then open the book and push and move my shoulder blades a little to get more comfortable in the seat, kind of feeling stupid for the urge to read out loud and I think: "Probably because there will be more people coming once these first chapters have been written." But then I ignore the urge and press down on it as I start reading.

 _ **Chapter one  
**_ _ **The Boy Who Lived**_

This alone makes me snort and at the same time feel glad that no one else is around as people like Rita Skeeter, Minister Fudge, Gilderoy Lockhart and other Boy-Who-Lived fans would have taken this title as evidence that I take my fame seriously and that I love being called a title that reminds me of when I lost my parents.  
"Snape particularly wouldn't let me hear the end of this if he were here." I then grumble, knowing I should be grateful for the many times that the man had stuck out his neck for me, but still hating him for that attempt of murder that he tried to commit when he and my godfather met in the end of my third year before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 1 - PS**_

This alone makes me moan out loud and I mentally ask: "Really? I'm not just stuck in this place until 17 books are read, but I have to start by reading about – about?" And the memories of last summer, memories I know my uncle wouldn't want me to have, come to the surface yet again making me shudder in disgusted fear.  
Feeling glad beyond words that I am currently the only one in the room to read as I just know that everyone who knows me will have an opinion on these people – not to mention how my so-called fans will react when they realize who the Dursleys are – do I shake my head to get rid of the memories and read on, wanting to end exactly that.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 1 - PS**_

These two sentences make me laugh as I had always thought exactly these things about these two, especially when I wasn't feel resentment or other powerful emotions towards them, and while I know that Mrs. Weasley and a few other adults would have scorned me for thinking like this about people, do I simply not care as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 1 - PS**_

Again, like before, do I roll my eyes as those idiots still think that of Dudley, regardless of the many complaints, both from other neighbors and even from Social Workers and the Police a few times and while I wonder if it couldn't be possible for that crazy blood Protection of mine to be messing with their heads, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 1 - PS**_

"I'm personally glad no one knows where you live either." I growl angrily as my blood actually freezes over at the idea of Rita Skeeter or someone else who listens to the Boy-Who-Lived Crap on the Hogwarts Grapevine finding out what my relatives are really like and while I try to distract myself from this thought, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 01 & 02 - PS**_

This actually makes me envision what it would be like if I were to have grown up with my parents and if the Dursleys had done so and for the first time in a long while, do I agree with my relatives as I shudder at the thought the same way they must be doing whenever their paranoia gets the better of them before I quickly read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 - PS**_

This alone makes me shudder and – again – silently wish that this desire of theirs not to mix Dudley's life with mine had indeed come true, that Dumbledore hadn't thought it best to send me there every year again, that the man would just realize that he is the only one who still thinks me going there to be a good idea.  
I then sigh as I know nothing but my deepest secret, a secret I have been keeping to myself for the last three summers and that only I myself and my uncle are aware of, will convince the ancient stubbornness of my Headmaster and I shake my head, knowing I will never reveal this to anyone if I can help it before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 - PS**_

This ending of the sentence perks me up and I can't help but wonder at what point in my life this story could have started, while part of me acknowledges that the strange things must have something to do with magic and that – had I not been alone – people would have commented on that ending part of the sentence before I silently read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 - PS**_

These last three words shock me into stopping the read and I think: "High chair? Dudley's only an infant when this starts? But then –." And a bucket of icy cold water flushes itself down my stomach as I realize when this story begins, what day must have just occurred before this chapter began and I fight back tears as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 - PS**_

This makes me roll my eyes for the umpteenth time, while part of me just knows that if Mrs. Weasley would have been present that she would have ranted about the bad parenting, something I have known for as long as I have lived with these idiots and I shake my head, glad that the woman isn't here as I silently read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 - PS**_

This makes me stop yet again and I think: "So Professor McGonagall was there when I was dropped here? If so, then why didn't she fight for me to end up somewhere else? As Head of Gryffindor, she must have known my mother well enough to know there is no love between her and my aunt." And with confusion in my mind, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 02 & 03 - PS**_

This alone proves two things to me. One, Professor McGonagall was most definitely there the day I was dropped off at these idiot Muggles. Two, my uncle must have already been informed by either my grandparents from mother's side or by my aunt that magic was indeed real and this must have happened some time ago.  
Wondering if, because the man knew about magic in that time, he also knew of the war raging on in my mother's world, do I shake my head at this thought as the memory of how my aunt described my mother getting killed replays itself in front of my mind's eye and I shake my head to get rid of it and the anger related with it before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 03 - PS**_

This shocks me as Mr. Weasley constantly kept hammering with his sons not to dress in cloaks during the few days before Hogwarts starts again in September and I have been witness of this many a time over the last four years and I can't help but wonder how other wizards could be careless enough not to remember this before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 03 - PS**_

And again I roll my eyes away from the text, personally glad I'm alone for this reading as I think: "Can't you just let strangers be exactly that, uncle? Not everyone behaves like you want them, you know. That's why people are called individuals." But I shake my head, knowing it all to be one big lost cause, before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 03 - PS**_

At this I can't help but let out a defeated sigh as part of me wishes I could believe my uncle's delusional thoughts of that day, yet a bigger part of me, that has been active since I read about the high chair, knows better and I quickly wipe away a single tear that falls down my eye, wiping my hand dry on my trousers before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 03 & 04 - PS**_

This shocks me senseless and I can't help but wonder: "Where the hell are the Notice-Me-Not spells that are usually on all the Delivery owls? Why aren't they working? Are there really that many owls flying over England that the spell was overworked or something?" And while overwhelmed with this new info of that day, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 04 - PS**_

This makes me shake my head, wishing for the umpteenth time in my life that my Uncle would get off his high-horse, realize that he isn't the epitome of what people should consider normal and that he certainly isn't the one to decide what everyone in England should be doing, how they behave or what they wear before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 04 - PS**_

This alone makes new tears appear in my eyes as I hate how people talk so openly of the day I lost my parents and how it seems that they care – even then – more about my survival than of my parents having lost their lives and I silently think: "Just once. I just wish that for once people would respect my parents." Before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 04 - PS**_

At this, for the first time in my entire life, do I hate my uncle for not sticking his nose in other people's business and I wish that it was someone else I was reading about, someone who actually knew my parents and who would stand up for them and for their rights as recently departed, but then I shake my head and just read on with sadness.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 04 & 05 - PS**_

These thoughts make me sigh in desired need and I think: "If only that were true. If only someone else had my fame. If only someone else –." But then – for the umpteenth time – do I catch myself as I know I would never, in my entire life, wish my fate on the shoulders of anyone else and with that realization do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 05 - PS**_

This, just like two summers ago when Aunt Marge had talked about and insulted my parents, fuels the anger I feel deep inside my core and I think: "You should wish upon your knees that your sister was even a quarter the woman my mother had been." And while tears of angered pain over my mother's death blur my vision, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 05 - PS**_

These words anger me even further than the sentences of before and I sarcastically hone: "Sure. Celebrate this _happy, happy_ day. Celebrate the fact that a boy became an orphan to save your sorry asses. Celebrate the fact that two people lost their chance to take care of their only son. Celebrate the deaths of my bloody parents, why don't you?"  
And with anger, mostly because the memory of my parents coming out of Voldemort's wand at the graveyard little over a month ago comes up with renewed force and – taking in the fact that I am going to be the only one here for as long as I postpone ending this chapter – do I throw the book away from me and curl up in my chair.  
I wrap my arms around my knees as I pull them close against my chest and lie my head down on them, finally – after a month – allowing for the tears that I have been wanting to shed seeing their ghostly forms appear to fall down my face as my body heaves and shudders with the pain that rages through my body as I cry.

Cry for the parents I never got to know. The parents that loved me and that actually died just to save me. Parents that so many others actually knew as people, yet that none of them are willing to tell me about. Parents that I will never know anything about, bar the way they looked and what they said on the night I lost them.  
These thoughts make me do what I did so many times when my aunt and uncle went too far in their need to punish me, so many times when I was locked within my cupboard under the stairs and I whisper: "Mummy, daddy, I – I need you. Please, where are you? Mummy, daddy, I need you. Please, mummy, please daddy."  
But just like all those other times before, do I hear absolutely nothing respond to my cries for my parents and I just let new tears fall, feeling that I just need to get all of this pain out of my system, preferably before anyone else arrives here to see me like this and so, for minutes on end, do I cry and heave and shudder.

Finally, after what feels like an hour, yet what I'm sure was only a few minutes, fifteen at max, do I feel myself calming down, do I feel as if the burden I have been carrying with me since the graveyard has been lifted off my shoulders and do I even feel as if I finally said goodbye to the people who mean so much to me, even if I never met them.  
I take a deep breath, uncurling my body from its curled up position and stay seated calmly in my chair for a few minutes more, before I take a last deep breath, stand up and move over to grab the book once again, wiping some imaginary dust off its cover before I seat myself back in the same chair as before and read on, feeling at peace with myself.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 05 & 06 - PS**_

This reading brings me – more than any other of the sentences before – back to where I am and what I'm reading and I think: "So it was somewhere in the night that I was brought here. But – if that's so – then where was I all day after my – after my parents were murdered?" And while I hate myself for the hesitation, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 06 - PS**_

This alone makes me feel relieved that things are, at least, normal in the book as Dudley has been using that word ever since, mostly in school when the teachers gave him a chore, when he was supposed to be at gym class or when – in the very rare case – my aunt or uncle would have a chore for him and I read on, feeling disgusted.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 06 - PS**_

This, while the joke was obviously meant to cheer me up, worries me beyond words and I can't help but think: "How close were we to be discovered that day?" And while I push away the fear of this happening with the determination to ask this to the very first adult that arrives here first chance I get, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 06 & 07 - PS**_

This only worries me even more and I can't help but imagine all the things Muggles can – and in case of my uncle will – do when they indeed do discover the world of magic and I think: "Where the bloody hell was the Ministry for Magic in all this?" Hating that very important part of my society even more than before as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 07 - PS**_

These thoughts of my uncle make me curse silently as I can't help but feel that if idiots like him can figure things out than other people can as well, but then a relaxing thought finally enters my mind and clears my worries as I think: "Wait a second, he already knew of magic, that's how he figured things out." And with that do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 07 - PS**_

"Just like I pretend I don't have any relatives when I'm at Hogwarts." I growl angrily, hating those two yet again for their clear disrespect for all the troubles my parents went through as they actually fought in a war while my aunt and uncle had nothing to worry about other than drill orders and some clean floors.  
Vouching that – if I can get the chance – I will send my family a little gift to prove them just how grateful they should be to the relatives they never once acknowledged, does the thought of their shock, their fear and their guilt calm down the anger boiling within my blood and while wondering if there are any pictures of the war, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 07 - PS**_

These last two words refuel the anger inside me and for the first time since I started reading do I feel it wrong that I am here all by myself as I seem unable to control the strength of the emotions surging through me and while I sincerely wish that Sirius will be the first of everyone to appear at the end of the chapter, do I read on with gritted teeth.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 09 & 08 - PS**_

This alone is enough to bring tears of fury into my eyes and I silently shout: "YOU SHOULD BE BLOODY GRATEFUL FOR WHO YOUR BLOODY HOAX OF A WIFE IS RELATED TO, YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!" And while, yet again, grateful that no one was around to witness my little rant, do I read on, having calmed down.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 08 - PS**_

"And how I wish, every day, that he wasn't." Do I growl silently, while by now the thought that he didn't have any obvious say in the matter seems to calm down the anger I feel over this man and while part of me remembers why I should fear the man instead of be angry at him, do I push this part of me down with hatred as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 08 & 09 - PS**_

This makes me growl silently as it's obvious that all of this was planned by my headmaster, the timing of it all proving this and I think: "He knew. He knew they wouldn't care for me or like me or even love me. He forced me onto them, gave them no other choice. He forced us onto each other without even caring."  
And with that does a new sense of rage and distrust rush through me, just like so many times before when the Headmaster would prove that his ulterior motives had nothing to do with either my health or safety and I think: "I'll prove it. One way or another, I'll prove that old man wrong. I'll make him see." And with that do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 09 - PS**_

"And wouldn't I love to break it a third time if possible." Goes through my mind, but then I shake my head, knowing that – especially now in these times – it just won't do for the so-called hero of the last Wizarding War to be violent towards the Greatest Wizard of all times and while I silently hate both titles, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 09 - PS**_

"As if you didn't notice her missing for a whole day of class, you old fart." Goes through my mind, the book not even fooling me with the idea that this happened during a summer holiday or something as I have spent plenty of Halloween days and the days after that in classes and I glare at the book and its content as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 09 - PS**_

This makes me raise my eyebrow in interest and I think: "Did he actually make a device that uses the Nox spell when activated?" And while I can't help but admire the magic and dream of the chance to create magical items like that, do I shake my head, knowing that the man currently just doesn't deserve my respect before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 09 & 10 - PS**_

This makes a small playful smirk grow on my face and I think: "If I didn't know who these people were, I would have surely thought they were some kind of magical burglars or something." And I can't help but snicker at the image of Dumbledore and McGonagall trying to rob my aunt's house before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 10 - PS**_

"Why is she even surprised that he recognized her? He must have seen her Animagus form more times than all Hogwarts students of the last twenty years put together." Goes through my mind, disbelief over the Professor's behavior surging through me and while I decide to blame the events of the previous night in the book, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 10 - PS**_

This makes me stop with shocked anger and I think: "Even – even Dumbledore? Even he didn't think my parents' death important enough to mourn about? Even he cared more about the end of a maniac than the end of the lives of his friends?" And while the last bit of my trust in the man dies out with this realization, do I read on teary-eyed.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 10 & 11 - PS**_

"THAT'S NO REASON NOT TO MOURN THE DEATH, YOU BASTARD!" I shout at the book, hating how Dumbledore really seems to care more for the end of the war than about the loss of people he usually speaks so highly about and while I wonder if the man could possibly still be in denial over my parents' deaths, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 11 - PS**_

This makes my anger instantly be replaced for disbelief and a sense of absolute annoyance and I think: "Can't that man even take the end of the war and the loss of two of his Order members seriously enough? I know he's already over his hundreds, but is he really senile enough that he cares more for his sweet tooth than for humanity?"  
And while – for the umpteenth time – the man feels like some kind of mystery I just don't want to solve as the answers, I fear, will only anger or hurt me even more than the man is doing right now through this chapter, do I sigh, silently wondering why I am still letting him affect me like this before I silently read on yet again.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 11 & 12 - PS**_

"Which is exactly why you're never around when Voldemort comes after me. You have everyone thinking so high of you, they don't even bother trying anything to protect me for themselves. Can't they at least do anything without you holding their hand telling them they're doing a good job?" Goes through my mind as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 12 - PS**_

At this I just can't help but shake my head as believing so vehemently in one person is nothing but foolish, mostly to those who have never had the chance to believe in anyone other than themselves. Hating how I too was a part of that group until Ron and Hermione came into my life – and later Sirius – can I not help but think:  
"Dumbledore's not going to be around forever. He and I are Voldemort's biggest targets and I don't believe for even a minute that both of us will live after Voldemort has finally been defeated. And if I have to go by the luck I have had every time I faced that man, do I fear it won't be me that Voldemort will destroy during this war."  
And while anger at how manipulative Dumbledore had been that night, at how blind he is when it comes to the safety and health of those he supposedly cares for, at how he constantly believes only he can have all the right answers, do I still feel a shudder run down my spine at the idea of facing this war without the man as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 12 - PS**_

"The Potters. My parents. My mum and my dad, who were brave and loyal and loving enough to stand in Voldemort's way even after eleven years of having to have reigned war against him." Goes through my mind and I can't help the tears shining in my eyes as I think: "If only there was a way that I could repay them." Before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 12 - PS**_

And that one sentence is enough to make a new wave of tears fall down my eyes as I can almost feel the pain Professor McGonagall must have felt when she first heard that rumor. I close my eyes and lie the book face down on my lap, allowing my shoulders to shake as I again cry for the people that loved me so dearly.  
My hands turn to fists as I just can't help but wonder why my emotions are all over the place while I'm supposed to be just reading a simple book, but part of me knows it's because this story is about me and my life and that the way the texts are written makes it easier for me to get caught up in the story and feel along with the characters.  
I then take a deep breath, knowing that I need to hurry as the longer I stay here and postpone the ending of this chapter, the more worried my godfather and the others will become, something that should have been over after I was finally taken to the Headquarters of the Order and with that thought, do I dry my tears and read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 12 & 13 - PS**_

This makes new tears blur up my vision and even though there is no one to answer my call, even though I'm all alone in the room, can I not help myself and do I softly mutter one word. "Mum." My heart reaching out to the woman I never met, the woman who's very sacrifice is the sole reason I am here right now as I continue reading.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 13 - PS**_

This rude way that McGonagall questions Dumbledore makes a small teary smile appear on my face and I think: "Let's see what she thought of me going to those rotten Muggles." While in my mind, I can actually envision what would happen if the Muggles were to meet her and I snicker at the very idea before reading on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 14 - PS**_

This makes a grateful smile appear on my face and I softly whisper: "You tell him, Professor." For once since a long while again feeling as if I can trust the woman, even if her behavior in my first and her ridiculous rules in my second and third make me wonder how deep that trust should reach before I shake my head and read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 14 - PS**_

This rant makes me shudder greatly, the memories of what has been done to me by student hand proving the woman's words to be very, very true and I can't help but think: "If you realized that then, then why aren't you here now to put a stop to it?" And the little bit of trust I felt for the woman vaporizes as I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 14 - PS**_

This stops me, shocks me so deeply my eyes widen and my hands turn limp, making the book fall from my grasp, on my lap and from that to the floor as that one sentence, spoken by the one man who is as famous as I am, goes through my mind again and again, my imagination actually making me hear his voice speak those words.  
"You knew that? You knew that all these years and you – you – YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU NEVER ONCE EVEN CARED TO MAKE OTHERS REALIZE THAT? WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU REALIZE THAT AND NOT SPREAD SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACT?" Rages through my mind.  
Tears then again sting in my eyes as my hands are now on my lap in tight fists, my anger coursing through me, making my ears whistle, my blood boil underneath my skin and my whole body tremble as I try not to let out anymore cases of accidental magic, not sure if the Ministry will be able to sense that while I'm in here or not.  
It takes me several long minutes and a lot of deep breaths in and out as I try to calm down and then I decide: "Headmaster or not, I am going to give that man a piece of my mind if I ever see him again before school starts." And with that does my determination to win my upcoming Hearing grow and do I angrily read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 14 & 15 - PS**_

"And secrets, apparently." Goes through my mind as I remember how it was Hagrid throughout my entire first year that helped me figure everything out that I needed to know to learn about the Philosopher's stone and to – at the end of my year – save it and while I shake my head at the fact that this happened, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 15 - PS**_

This shocks me senseless and my mind instantly runs back several years, to the night before Dudley's eleventh birthday, where I actually dreamed of riding such a thing and I think: "It can't be. Was that the same motorcycle? If Hagrid comes back from the giants, I have to make sure I ask him." And with that decision, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 15 - PS**_

This makes me smile, the mention of my godfather enough to make all other emotions be nullified within me and I can't help but wish the man was here with me as over the last year or so Sirius had gone to mean more to me than anyone else bar my parents and while a small fear of losing him to this war grows within me, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 15 & 16 - PS**_

This both makes me relieved that no one else is around to hear about my behavior as an infant and makes me feel sad over the loss of what I know is my parents' old home and I think: "Once I get out of here, I'm taking either Sirius or Lupin on a trip to see my parents place and their graves." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 16 - PS**_

This makes me rub over my scar in anger, but then I notice something that has actually escaped me since I came here. My scar feels just like a piece of simple regular skin with an indent, yet the magical stinging pain that I have felt all summer seems to have finally been nullified, as if Voldemort and I are cut off from each other.  
This makes me look around the room, wondering just how powerful the magic of this place really is as I already figured that it's the magic of the room itself that made me be brought here in the first place and while I can't help but wonder if there are perhaps powerful wards keeping dark magic at bay in the walls, do I focus back on the book.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 16 - PS**_

This makes me snicker softly as I can already imagine how my godfather would react to that, my mind actually making me capable of hearing his voice mentally as he objects to it and says that only he has the right to sound like that, maybe even transforming just to make that noise and making me laugh as he does so mentally before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 16 & 17 - PS**_

At this I just can't help but shake my head, hating how neither McGonagall or Hagrid seem to find anything wrong with this situation or the fact that me being left there will later mean that Aunt Petunia will have no other choice but to take me in and while hating how twisted the minds of those three can work, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 17 - PS**_

This makes me roll my eyes and I repeat: "It was a school day. She was supposed to have been at Hogwarts teaching students about Transfigurations and spells that are used for such magic. No doubt will she be going back to that right the next day, so of course you'll see her soon." And with that honing thought, do I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 17 - PS**_

Just then do I notice the third to last word of that sentence and my mind strays off as I think: "Wonder how Lupin experienced that day, being told by thousands of wizards that his best friends might be dead." And a shudder of sorrow and sympathy runs down my spine at how hopeless and distraught the man must have felt before I read on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 01, Page 17 & 18 - PS**_

These last words make me close the book with anger, my fingers actually slamming painfully against each other as I close the covers together and I think: "What a way to end the chapter." But then my mind is brought away from the book as the same bright light as the one that took me here appears before me ever so suddenly.  
From it, my godfather appears, his arm reached out and his face looking shocked as he takes a step, one he apparently tried to take when he was transported here and his eyes quickly roam over the interior of the room, his head shaking from left to right frantically and his long hair slapping into his face as he does so.  
His eyes land on me and he shouts: "HARRY!" Running at me and embracing me as he asks: "Are you alright? What happened? How did I get here? How did you get here? Where are we? Why do you have – a book in your hand?" He ends in total shock and confusion and I can't help but laugh at the look he throws the book.  
"Sirius, calm down. I don't know how we got here or who brought us here, but I do know it's someone really powerful and that neither Dumbledore or Voldemort seem to have a hand in it as I can't help but feel as if whoever did this is even more powerful than either of them, just not in a way that would resemble their form of power."

I end with a thoughtful frown and Sirius curiously asks: "What do you mean?" And I take one hand off the book in my lap as I wrap my fingers around my chin and say: "I can't exactly put my finger on it, but whoever brought us here, his or her magic just – doesn't feel as if it's purely based on either Darkness or Light."  
This makes the man look at me confused and I say: "I don't know what it is either. I just know that I got here, that I found these books and that some voice that sounded like that – powerful, but not in the sense of either true strength or true destruction – spoke a prophesy that made me know I had to start reading this book."  
"What did this prophesy say?" Sirius asks, the tone in his voice worrying me as it sounds frantic as if he's experienced something bad happening due to a prophesy before and while I wonder if he's actually aware of the prophesy Trelawney spoke off in my Third, do I think back on what I heard being said and recite:

" _ **One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
**_ _ **For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
**_ _ **All seventeen Books must be Read.  
**_ _ **Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
**_ _ **Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
**_ _ **For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

Sirius looks at me shocked and I say: "So that's it. I got here, saw that there was no one else, noticed the books, heard the prophesy and started reading. And like it said, _for one Chapter Read, a new Alley shall Appear_. I read the first chapter and when I ended it, did you come here." The man nods and asks: "So now what?"  
And I shrug as I say: "We can do two things, I think. Either we check out what's behind all those doors as I have yet to do so or we go and read the next chapter." This shocks Sirius and he asks: "You haven't checked?" But I shake my head and say: "Used a few spells to see if anyone else was here, but they came out negative.  
Oh, and don't tell Hermione that I know spells like that. She'll just hog me until I teach her the same and I like to keep some of my talents to myself, thank you very much." I end in a slightly angered note and Sirius asks: "Still angry at them?" But I shake my head and say: "More at those that think they can decide how my friendships are run."  
The man cringes, but nods and says: "I say we explore the other rooms first." To which I can't help but raise an eyebrow and ask: "Because you're worried about what's behind them or because you just don't like reading." And the man answers: "Because I don't want to have to read 17 books." And I laugh as I lie the book down.

* * *

 _ **And that's where I end it!  
**_ _ **Okay, NEWSFLASH! Now some of you might be a little offended at how easily Harry's emotions changed throughout the chapter being read, but you CANNOT say that you had perfect control over your emotions when you were fifteen and being alone can easily make one let go off their reservations, so that settles that.  
**_ _ **Furthermore had I not even intended on so many interruptions throughout the chapter. I had actually expected that – because Harry was alone – I would be able to breeze through this chapter and get started on the next within a few minutes. Yeah, Harry's character development proved me that this was not the case.  
**_ _ **Now there are a few things I need to warn you about: There will be similarities between this story and a few of my others, I just can't help that, it's just how I see things happening. There will be an Abused! Harry in this story, but his abuse will make him become Smart, Sensible and highly Independent and Strong.  
**_ _ **Oh, and finally did I decide on a Parent for Harry. I really love the idea of one of the Big Three being Harry's father and after having a quick look at Harry's character and how it developed over the books – not to mention where he does and does not feel comfortable – did I decide that the choice was an easy one.  
**_ _ **I'm not going to tell you who it will be yet, but I am going to tell you one little thing regarding those that have a Goddess for a Parent, at least in my story. Whenever a Goddess bonds to a mortal, does she fertilize the egg within her, before using her divine powers to transfer the fertilized egg into the wife or partner of the male she bonded with.  
**_ _ **I know, ADULT THEMED! But I had to come up with something to explain how the Goddesses had their kids and other than Athena and Annabeth, did I never really hear any kind of explanation about all the other Demigod kids of the Female Goddesses, so I decided to have a little solution of my own, just for all of you wondering.  
**_ _ **Okay, I think that's everything,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. The Doors Open

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Okay, this chapter will be – perhaps shortly, perhaps wholly – about the rooms that can be entered through the oak wooden doors that Harry spotted before he started reading. I'm not entirely sure how long this will last as there will be a few doors that will be opened, yet not all of them as I want to keep some stuff for later.  
**_ _ **Also, Sirius will become Harry's father and he and Harry will both be visited by Andromeda every now and then to grieve over their losses and to heal from whatever they experienced in their lives like Azkaban, the Graveyard and other things. However, Andromeda is NOT a permanent reader, that's all I wanted to let you know.  
**_ _ **Enjoy the chapter,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. This is the chapter I forgot the post last time. Again, sorry about that!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The doors open**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Sirius is definitely new to this place as he still has his wand out and actually has me a few steps behind him as he walks over to one of the doors in the forest green wall and I can't help but ask: "Sirius, didn't you hear me earlier? I told you, I already did several spells to see if there were others in this place and they came out negative."  
But the man grunts and says: "That says nothing about spellwork that could be on either the doors or hiding behind them." To this I roll my eyes and I say: "Sure, like I didn't decide to cast several Finite spells before even approaching that table over there." And the man glares at me, but I glare right back, telling him with my eyes to trust me.  
The man sighs and lowers his wand, keeping it in his hand as he, with a careful tone still in his step, walks over to the door and when he reaches the door, does he keep his hand paused on the doorknob, as if expecting to be hexed or something and I sigh, wondering why even Sirius thinks he has to protect me before he says:  
"Alright, alright, let's go." And he opens the door, only for the both of us to get wide eyes as we see what's behind it. A gigantic kitchen, one both Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia would absolutely kill for to be able to own is actually stationed behind the door and in one way or another are the circular walls of the room connected to this one.

Both of us walk into the amazing place, my eyes taking in every single feature of the kitchen, the several silver-grey granite kitchen worktops, the silver-grey metal fridge that is about Hagrid's size and is actually build into a small indent in the circular wall, the gigantic granite bar that is build in the middle of the room.  
Then my eyes spot a beautiful black induction cooker, a washing machine and microwave with oven-facility build into the microwave and a mechanical garbage dispenser that are all build into the worktops in the back of the circular room and while all of this makes me wish for it to be evening already, does Sirius ask:  
"What the hell are these?" And I turn around, seeing the man standing in front of a gigantic metal mixer that has a bowl stationed under it that is big enough to make enough birthday cakes to fill an entire table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and I look at them shocked, my long lost dream trying to crawl back into my heart.  
I shake my head, knowing that no one in the wizarding world would ever allow for me to take a job like that and that I should give up on it just like I did so long ago and while my eyes can't help but catch sight of several rectangular ovens that are build horizontally under each other right next to the mixers, do I say:

"They're electrical appliances that Muggles use to make birthday cakes, Sirius. That's a mixer and the things next to it are ovens. And over there are a cooker, a fridge, a washing machine to wash whatever we use to eat off and drink out and an electrical garbage dispenser. They've been used by multiple rich Muggles for years now."  
The man looks shocked and impressed and then he leans his face closer to the mixer staves as he asks: "Muggles use this to make cake? How?" And while the sight of him being so close to the machine makes me laugh softly, do I say: "Muggles use Mixers to kneed and mix their dough in case they want to add a certain flavor."  
The man nods and then he looks around and says: "I got to admit, I'm impressed with how extensive this kitchen looks. I just wonder one thing." This makes me tilt my head and the man says: "Whether or not these things even work. Like you said, there's someone or something really powerful in magic at work here, so –."

At this, while I feel slightly hurt at the idea of those mixers and ovens not working and just being there to laugh at me – so to say – do I nod and say: "Just – just let me see if I can find the switch." The man nods, but then he lies his hand on the machine itself and to my shock, do the two staves in the bowl start to twist and turn in rapid speed.  
Amazed at seeing such a powerful and beautiful machine work with such ferocity, do I barely hear Sirius yelp as he pulls his hand away and asks: "What happened? How – how did it do that?" And I softly whisper: "You – You must have accidentally hit the switch." And the man looks at where his hand was earlier.  
"Oh, you mean this thing?" And I see his hand reach for a small black button that has one side turned outwards, but then Sirius presses this side and while it is pressed inwards, does the other side push itself out and does the mixer slowly stop its moving, making me nod before I ask: "Are there numbers written next to it?"  
The man nods and I say: "Those are the indicators for how hard you want the machine to work. I'm guessing there are a 0,1 and 2 written down, right?" The man nods again and I say: "You must have accidentally made it turn to 2, which makes it work on full strength." At this the man cringes and then he asks:

"Want to check out another room?" And while part of me wants to just let him go on, wants to find out if there is dough and other cake ingredients around here, do I push that part of me down like I have been doing for the last four years and I nod, walking behind the man as I walk out and closing the door behind me.  
But then Sirius proves me how well he knows me and he asks: "Do you like cooking, Harry?" And I look at him shocked as he walks to a door a few doors away and says: "It's just that there was a certain gleam in your eyes that I have barely ever seen before. The last time I saw it was last night when you really wanted answers."  
This makes me press down on my anger as the insult Mrs. Weasley threw at Sirius has yet to leave my mind, but I shake my head and say: "It's nothing, forget you saw anything, Sirius." The man raises an eyebrow at me, but I distract him by grabbing onto the handle of the door where he stopped and twisting it to open the door.

Inside I look around and my eyes widen for a second time as this room is filled with beautiful beds, all of which are somehow adapting themselves before my eyes the entire time, the quilts thickening and thinning, the pillows turning from soft and fluffy to hard and sturdy, the mattresses growing and shrinking in height the entire time.  
All in all are there six beds like this and their sizes themselves also differ, yet not enough that I can't tell that they are for teenagers and I say: "I guess there will be more rooms like this." Sirius nods and says: "At least now we have a small clue of how many others there are still to come. Another four, if this room is any indication."  
I nod and then say: "I think this is a room for the younger readers. You know, people my age and stuff." Sirius nods and then smiles at me as he says: "Then what are you waiting for? Pick a bed, kiddo?" And I smile at him before looking around the room, that I just now notice is shaped with six walls, one for each bed.

Picking the bed on the left wall beside the door, if only so I can escape the room were anything to happen, do I stand next to it, trying to decide with my mind what kind of quilt, pillow and mattress I would want, but then my fingers brush up against the quilt and the whole bed shines pure white light, eliciting a shocked shout from my throat.  
Then the light dies out and I see a perfect bed, the pillow shaped to give my neck and shoulders a perfect place to rest as the bottom of it is dented inward to the middle of the side, two more soft decoration pillows on both sides of the pillow and the quilt not too thick, yet still feeling as if it just can't lose any warmth underneath.  
The color of the quilt is a soft green, almost the same color as my eyes, but then brighter as if shining light on it will make the light reflect off of the fabric. The pillows are made of a soft hazel brown color and have a black pattern go over it that crisscrosses over the pillows, aligns with each other at certain points and divides at others.  
All in all the blanket looks like some kind of grass field that is about to be hit by the first rays of the sun on a new morning and the pillows look like the bark of a tree, something that makes me smile widely as I look at a bed I have secretly always dreamed of, before I turn around and walk out of the room again.

Sirius smiles at me and says: "Nice Nature look there." And I nod before I ask: "Want to see if we can find anymore rooms with beds in them?" And Sirius retorts: "Got to sleep somewhere, don't I?" And we both laugh, taking the door on the right where the interior takes us the laughter right away as we gasp at the sight.  
Like the previous room is this another bedroom with ever changing beds, yet these beds also have beautifully carved headboards and curtains around them, the curtains themselves changing just like the rest of the bed supplies, while the wooden skids keeping the curtains up is made of beautiful dark brownish-black chestnut wood.  
There are five beds in this room and the beds are obviously meant for adults as they are a few inches longer than the ones in the room before, while the hard wood proves that the room is probably meant for adult males and I say: "Guess you'll be sharing your room with four others." And Sirius nods before he enters.  
The man – like me – picks the bed closest to the door and I smile at him as he just simply lies a single hand on the quilt, the same light as before blinding us shortly before I see a bed with a dark red quilt, that has golden fringes and a bright red trim and with pillows that have red and golden stripes just crisscrossing over each other.

"Gryffindor geek." I can't help but laugh and the man says: "Hey, I know where my loyalties lie." Making me laugh even harder before I motion the man to come over again as I say: "Come on, where there's a men's room, there might just be a ladies' bedroom as well in here." And the man nods as he walks over.  
We close the door behind us and head for the next door, but then I can't help but turn my head to the door next to that and I say: "Something tells me this room doesn't keep males and females that close to each other." And Sirius – who already has his hand on the knob – looks from me to the door I'm still looking at.  
We both walk over to it, Sirius a little curious, and when we open the door, am I proven right as the beds in here are made of much softer materials, the frames missing both headboards and foot ends and the fabrics of the quilts, the pillows and the mattresses themselves looking a lot softer and more feminine in and of themselves.  
This room holds the most beds of all and has seven beds in them and Sirius whistles as he says: "One room with 6 beds, one with 5 and now one with 7 beds? Whoever this guy is planning to bring here, it sure is a large amount of people." And I can't help but nod as part of me wonders if it could be the Order before I ask:

"Am I the only one thinking the Weasleys will be involved in this?" And Sirius says: "With how large their family is, you might be right, kiddo. It would certainly be wise to separate some of them over several rooms, yet, even if they come along, that would still only make 11 of us and we're already counting 18 beds."  
I nod and silently mutter: "And I don't think it stays with that." Looking at the door next to this one and then to a door that is three doors away from that. Sirius follows my gaze and then walks me to the first door my gaze landed on, where we find another bedroom, this one holding only four beds, yet the sizes proving this is for the adults again.  
Then we walk over to the room that is three doors away from our last and when we open the door, do we see another six beds, which makes Sirius ask: "Really, this person is actually expecting 28 people?" But then I open the door next to it and say: "More, Sirius. He or she is expecting 35 people." And the man looks at me shocked.  
Yet I look into the room I'm in, where I see another seven feminine looking beds, that actually all have a different kind of either headboard or side table and one of them even has an ever changing desk with bookcase hanging over the desk standing next to the bed, as if the owner of this bed is already decided bar their likings.

Then my eyes are drawn back to where I chose my own bed and beyond that and Sirius says: "No way, there can't be even more people than that, Harry." But as if my instincts are guiding me, do I close the door of this female bedroom behind me and walk over to the room, the door opening and I say: "Another three beds here, Sirius."  
"Thirty-eight? This person is actually expecting 38 people?" And I can't help but look at the books on the glass side table as I say: "Well, so many books must hold a whole lot of chapters, so preparing room for a lot of people should come natural. Not to mention that I never heard of either Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus."  
And the man looks at me stumped as he says: "You – you have a good point there, kiddo." And I smile at the man before I close the door again and ask: "So we pretty much scanned out every door on this side of the room bar the one between the females and the males and the three doors between those other two bedrooms.  
Want to start reading now or want to check out the other side of the room?" But the man shakes his head and says: "I've had enough shocks of this crazy place for now. Let's just start the next chapter so we can see who else is supposed to fill those beds." And while I laugh at how the man phrases it, do I lead him back to the circle of chairs.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that sounds pretty acceptable.  
**_ _ **Like I said, I wasn't exactly sure whether this would be another reading chapter or if it would just be a filler in between, but I have to admit, stories that just have the CR in them and no other content, they just can't hold my interest. That and it was a little hard thinking up what to put into the rooms anyway.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter will be Sirius reading – I know, right? – and then followed up by someone of the HP universe showing up. I think after that I will do another quick filler, maybe have the lunch Harry was talking about when he was whisked away and have a few more things explained between the current readers.  
**_ _ **Sound good? Good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Fatherly Love

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Yeah, I know! These chapters are flowing from my fingers like water from a waterslide in an amusement park. Ha! You thought I was going to say waterfall, didn't you? Anyway, back on topic, I'm still not entirely sure who to pick as my next visitor, but my main choice goes out to Remus. We'll just see if I stick with that, okay?  
**_ _ **Later,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. For the PS/SS stuff did I use the HP version published in 2014, Paperback edition.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Fatherly love**_

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I really don't like reading and while most of that comes from all the books about Blood Purity that my mother forced onto me when I was still little and all the school stuff that the teachers forced on me when I was studying for O.W.L.s and N.E.W. T, did I speak the honest truth when I said I've had enough shocks from this place.  
The thought that there will be 38 people in this one room makes my head buzz and spin, even if the couches and chairs does prove that there will be an amazingly large group here and it's just the fact that there are books about one Percy Jackson and some Heroes, or I would have gone to believe this to be the new Order Headquarters.  
Part of me feels absolutely nothing about this idea, other than the relief that I might not be stuck in that horrid place I was only minutes ago, but the fact that Harry felt the powers of someone that is at the same time stronger than Dumbledore, but also doesn't have the same kinds of power as Dumbledore makes me know that won't happen.

Still my nerves are a little frayed since my fight with that bint Molly and I can't help but feel as if reading about my little Harry's past will help me settle them, something that makes me decide to just read on as fast as possible as my curiosity for this Percy Jackson and these Heroes grows every time I think of them.  
Harry and I then both take a seat on a very comfortable chair with warm rug and very deep back rest and I take the book from the ever-growing lad, a boy that so resembles his father in looks, yet seems not at all like his father in character, expect for how easily it is to joke with him, just like it was with James all those years ago.  
I sigh, knowing that my time in Azkaban – and later Headquarters – are what make me think of James again and again, because I ended up in both long before I had any real chance to grieve and while I don't look forward to reliving the anxiety I felt last year when we read of that, do I feel a little more assured as I start reading this one.

 _ **The Vanishing Glass**_

This intrigues me and I ask: "You made glass vanish? When, at Hogwarts?" But Harry has turned white as he hears the chapter title and says softly: "Ehem – eh – no, at – at the Mug-Muggles." And his reaction worries me as I had never expected Harry to be scared of his relatives. Hate them, I had expected, but not fear.  
Worrying for the little boy that stole my heart when he was only an infant as – when Harry had started learning to walk – he would often either crawl, roll on his sides or actually try to walk over to me, always with a large happy smile on his face and with the word _Paddy, Paddy_ coming from his lips as he approached me.  
I lie a soft hand on the boy's shoulder, shocked at how he jumps up with a scream, something that makes me know I wasn't the only one going down memory lane and Harry says: "S-s-Sorry, Sirius. Didn't – didn't mean to shock you." And I nod, while wondering why he isn't angry with me for doing so before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

At this I stop and I ask: "Since the Dursleys had found their nephew – where now?" I end in pure rage and Harry turns angry himself as he says: "Dumbledore thought it a good idea to dump me there at midnight, just to make sure there was no chance of those Muggles declining their duties of taking care of me." He ends with a snort.  
This angers me to no end as this is not what I was told when I asked how Harry had ended up with those Muggles and I whisper: "He knew." Making Harry roll his eyes as he says: "Of course he knew. He knew my parents, didn't he? He was their Headmaster for crying out loud, he must have seen what my mother thought of my aunt."  
And I nod as – after our Graduation – Lily made it very clear, very often just what she thought of how her sister treated their bond together and what her sister had done to separate themselves from each other, while they had grown up as near twins – according to Lily – until Lily got her first letter from Hogwarts at eleven.  
Shaking my head at these memories as I had often been able to spot how hurt Lily was whenever the stories reached that point exactly and how James had often stepped in at exactly that point to make sure the topic of the conversation would change, do I decide to question Dumbledore quite thoroughly next time I meet him and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at Harry worried, but the boy shrugs and says: "Just about how stupid people were being when they heard the rumors of the Boy-Who-Lived and all." And I nod, relieved that no owl was hurt or something as I know how much my godson cares for his own, Hedwig, before I focus back on reading.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head and Harry says: "Let's just wait until the Weasleys get here. I think Mr. Weasley will be very happy if I include him in explaining this Muggle stuff." And I nod, already smiling at the reminder of how happy Arthur can be when he learns something new about Muggles before I read on again.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 &20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder as I actually had one meeting with Petunia myself when she was in such a demanding mood and I ask: "Is it really like a pair of fake nails being scratched over a blackboard like it was all those years ago?" And Harry's shudder, obviously because of his own memories, is proof enough for me as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my son in shock and he says: "I know, I was shocked myself when I read about Hagrid arriving at Privet Drive. I really didn't expect for that to be a memory of anything, just an imaginary dream." And while I feel amazed at the actual strength of my godson's memory, do I stare just a second longer before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the door that I know leads to the kitchen again and I ask: "Is that why you loved being in that kitchen so much? Did you actually learn to enjoy cooking while there?" And Harry's answer of: "Eventually." Worries me as it means that he learned to cook at too young an age before I read on, not feeling pleased.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

At this my voice fails me as I try to read the text again, if only to prove to myself that I misread the text, but then my eyes read the same words again and again and I think: "A – a – a cupboard?" Before I angrily raise my face up and shout: "ALBUS, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LOWLIFE BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT!"  
But then I hear a fearful scream of terror and I look to my side, where I see Harry sitting at the very other end of his chair, his body pressing itself against the arm rest away from me and his eyes wide as he stares at me with nothing more than pure fear shining in their emerald green depths, while his lower lip shudders in fear.  
Hating how I caused this fear to be visible in my godson, do I transform into Padfoot, knowing how it used to calm Harry down and how he – at one time when he was four months old – even fell asleep against the warmth of my fur with his little hand grabbing hold of some of the hairs under my right forepaw as he slept.  
I then slowly pad over to the young lad, making sure to be careful in my approach and to keep my eyes locked with the fearful depths of my godson's eyes and while I feel ever so relieved to see the fear recede as I approach, do I keep my pace slow and careful, allowing for Harry to move away if he so feels like it.  
Instead of that, does Harry reach a hand out to me, his eyes still locked with mine and I take this as a sign to put my upper body beside Harry on the chair, lying my head under his hand and shaking my fur in an attempt to let the little lad feel better, loving how my ears pick up on the short chuckle that escapes the boy's lips.

I then allow for my body to transform back as I crawl further onto the chair and take Harry into my arms, that one sentence still running through my head like crazy and while I hate the meaning behind it, do I not allow for it to anger me again and instead of that, do I allow for my love for my boy to suppress the powerful emotion.  
In the mean time, do I softly let a single hand caress Harry's hair down to the back of his head as Harry lies his head in my neck with his hands on my chest and I even get the boy so far as to allow me to pull him onto my lap and take his seat on the chair, yet I don't say a single thing while all of this happens and just keep looking ahead.  
Harry does the same, his head turned to where the book is lying on my own chair and I know that the boy must be sending it a death-glare by now for revealing this secret, yet I can't believe for myself that this isn't even known to any of the people who have – over the last year – constantly assured me that they have Harry's best interest in heart.

"Best interest my doggy butt. They're going to be hearing from me when this is all over. I'm going to contact the Goblins first chance I get. Then I'll make sure there is a residence of either Potter or Black made available outside England when that's been done, will I take Harry there and adopt him and take care of them like they said they did."  
Goes through my mind, the thought of adopting Harry calming down the last bits of my raging anger and then Harry softly whispers: "Sirius?" And I hum at the boy, before he asks: "Are you angry at me? You know, for not telling you about – well – about _that_?" But I shake my head at the boy's ridiculous idea and say:  
"No, Harry, it's not you I'm angry at. It's those liars that have been making me believe for the last year that they have your best interest at heart and that you have nothing to want for at those Muggles and that they might not be the best guardians ever, but that they take good care of you and love you and protect you."

I end the explanation, while my voice had started to sound more cynical and disbelieving the longer I spoke and Harry snorts, proving to me that he believes it as much as I do and he asks: "Who told you that, Dumbledore?" I nod and Harry makes a loud: "Ha!" Before he says: "That guy just doesn't want to be proven wrong, that's all.  
He left me in the middle of the night at those Muggles all those years ago, because even then he knew they didn't like us or our world and now he just doesn't want to admit that he knew this all along and does he live in the illusion that family instantly means whoever you share blood with will instinctively love you."  
At this even I snort in disbelief as me and my family are the perfect epitome of the man being wrong and I ask: "And people like me and my parents?" But Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Honestly Sirius, after what I saw him try with you and Snape, do I just feel sure that the man lives in the illusion that everyone can grow to like each other."  
And while the memory of having to shake that man's hand is not one I love to bring up, does the boy in my lap still have a point and I ask: "You think we can use these books to prove the idiot wrong?" And Harry answers: "If he's invited, probably. I just hope we can get others to come first, so we can have some more help."

At this I nod and then I decide that my little boy and I have spend enough time twisting around things and I ask: "Hey Harry?" And the boy looks up at me as I ask: "What would you say if I told you that I plan to visit Gringotts once we get out of here, search for a Potter or Black residence outside of England and move us both there?"  
Harry looks at me shocked and I say: "I know I told you that we would try and see if you could come and live with me were you not to pass your Hearing, but even if you do, do I feel that it might be a good idea for us both to find an alternative home – and maybe an alternative life away from that old codger, don't you think?"  
"You mean, come and live with you?" Harry asks in shock and I smile at the boy as I say: "More like that – when we get to this other country – I adopt you as mine and interlink the Potter and Black fortunes to make sure no one can ever try to touch us again. Is that okay with you?" And my only answer is a hug.  
A hug that takes a breath away in a single blow due to the strength in my little boy's muscles. A hug that is combined with my shirt getting wet as Harry cries his eyes out in the creak between my neck and shoulder. A hug that proves just how badly my little boy actually wants me to come true to my words once we get out of here.  
Hugging the little man back, feeling as if Harry isn't really fifteen, but more a mix of seventeen in responsibility, yet eight or nine when it comes to his emotions and emotional care, do I swear to myself to fix this grave error in my little man's upraising and with Harry's arms still around me, do I summon the book and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 &21 – PS/SS**_

These three things confuse me and make me wish Arthur was here as the more I hear about these weird Muggle contraptions, the more I wish to learn about them first chance and Harry whispers: "A racing bike is like the Firebolt for Muggles." And while I smile down at my little boy and peck him softly on the hair, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This, while the idea of someone using my little guy as a punching bag both angers me and reminds me of how I used to be as a teenager, still makes me feel very proud at the end and I happily ruffle my son's hair to show him my pride, Harry shouting at me and trying to straighten his looks again, but not leaving my lap as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the clothes that are on my future son right now and I can't believe how I have yet to notice that Harry really does seem to be disappearing into his own clothes. I quickly grab my wand and pull at Harry's neckline to get a good look at where his body width starts and where the clothes start before I start casting.  
Using what I saw as a way of measurements, do I make sure to cast several shrinking spells at different areas, Harry's body tense against mine as he seems to be expecting for me to curse him or something and while I have no doubt that those disgusting Muggles are the cause for that, do I focus on my spellwork.

I start at the arms and make sure that, when rolled up like they are now, the arms reach just below Harry's elbows before I move on and shrink the length of the shirt down to where it is pulled out from under Harry's belt and reaches just above his hipbone and finally do I carefully shrink the shirt in and of itself, making it fit my little boy.  
By now Harry looks at the shirt in shock and while I move my wand over to his pants as I suddenly notice how the legs of his pants are also rolled up at least four times, does Harry slowly, as if in a daze, unroll the sleeves of his shirt and by the time the boy is done and looking at me, have I properly shrunk the size of his jeans.  
I then put my wand away and smile at my little boy as I say: "Guess we'll have to do a little shopping after we're done in Gringotts, don't you think?" Feeling as if it might be a little too soon for my son to be given an entire new wardrobe if he has been used to getting things second hand his entire life and Harry nods, still looking dazed.

I smile at my son and hug him close to my person, whispering softly: "You will want for nothing, Harry. I know it's too soon for you to go from having barely anything that's yours to being spoiled like you deserve, but I promise that once we're out of England and away from those Muggles, you will want for nothing, my boy."  
And against the fabric of my robe do I feel Harry smiling at me and I softly kiss the side of his face, just above his ear before I release him with one arm and again grab the book that I had laid down on the stone wall surrounding the grate and with Harry's head lying softly tucked against my chest, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my godson with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk on my face, but Harry says: "Just read on, you won't like it." And these words, together with the angry tone of his voice, worry me and while I wonder how no one else has ever noticed just how angry Harry is with his relatives, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

And instantly my little boy is proven right, not just in his words but in the anger that he used to say it and I again try my absolute hardest not to rage out a second time, the memory of what happened the first time still quite fresh in my mind and helping me keep my cool before I whisper into Harry's mop of hair:  
"Don't worry, Harry. The Potters are a long, very powerful family. That woman won't easily get away with insulting their sacrifice like that." But then Harry confuses me as he asks: "Then how is Fudge doing so?" And when I look at my little boy, does Harry raise an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to understand before he says:  
"Fudge is calling me a liar on Voldemort's return and with that a liar on the murderer of my parents. How is it that no one has done anything against that yet?" And a bucket of ice hits me in the stomach as I realize that my little boy is correct and I grunt, pulling Harry's face back against my shirt and speaking with guilt as I say:  
"Because you are the only one out of us idiots to actually realize that, Harry. It pains me to admit it, but you really are the only one who realized that." And Harry sighs, his tone of voice proving to me that this isn't the first time he got that kind of answer and while I hate the thought of my boy being slighted like that, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me turn my eyes skyward and I say: "Potter hair can't be tamed. Not by any normal Muggle comb or scissors. Only combs that are especially charmed by Magical Hair Experts can have the right kind of charms to keep a Potter hair in style and place." And then Harry makes me laugh as he instantly asks:  
"Where can I buy one?" And I laugh long and hard, the excited tone of my son's voice making me feel as if a lift has been lifted off my shoulder and I ruffle Harry's hair once I stop laughing before I say: "I'll make sure a little care pack is included in whatever luggage we'll take with us when we leave the Isles, okay kiddo?"  
And Harry nods, while his eyes are now very bright and shining almost like a set of clear emerald green diamonds and I can almost read into them how the boy is dreaming about all the things he can do once we leave the Isles and all the places we could go to. Feeling happy for the excitement of my little man, do I happily read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

This makes me burst out laughing even harder than before and I say: "Comparing people to animals. Now there's something I have never heard James or Lily do." And Harry shines brightly as he looks at me, proving to me how badly the boy desires to have his own personality, something that grips at my heart as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me?" I ask in nothing short of pure shock and I ask: "And from what money exactly are those Muggles buying all those presents, if I may ask?" And Harry gloomily answers: "The money they save up by not buying me any new schoolbooks, clothes or other things." But I shake my head at my sad little man and say:  
"Dursley never made a lot of money before your parents died. I know this, because your mother held a little account for her sister in Gringotts were anything to happen to her and I know for a fact that – oh, those dirty bastards!" I then shout as I remember what exactly that account was meant for and when Harry looks at me, do I say:  
"That account was not meant to fall into Petunia's hands unless something happened to Lily and you were to end up there and only then were they allowed to control it if at least fifty percent went to their care for you. Obviously that has not been the case, but the vault being used must make Dumbledore believe you're being taken good care of."  
This shocks Harry and he asks: "Mum had an account set up for my aunt in case I grew up with her?" And I nod as I sigh and say: "She had an account set up for several of us. Me, Remus, your aunt and a few others either she or James trusted – or in the case of your aunt expected – to take care of you were anything to happen to them.  
I'll probably get access to that account when I take you with me out of the Isles and I'll probably get rights over all your vaults and properties as your legal guardian once I adopt you, at least until you turn seventeen and become Lord of your own Line, of course." I end with a shrug, only just then noticing Harry's shock.

"V-v-v-Vaults and – and – and properties?" He then asks me and I look at him shocked, wondering how a boy his age can't know about how rich, well-spending and amazingly powerful the Potters really are when it comes to their Heritage, Inheritance and actually ownership over properties, companies and Gringotts vaults.  
"No one ever told you? They never told you anything about your Heritage? About what you will inherit once you turn seventeen?" I ask him shocked and Harry, looking hurt and confused, shakes his head, making me feel even more anger at Albus and the other adults assuring me Harry was fine, before I hug him close and whisper:  
"I will fix this, Harry. I promise you, by the time we get out of here, you will be every bit the Proud Heir your father would have raised you to be. You'll know everything a Potter is supposed to know about Politics and Inheritance and Legacies and you'll know the inner works of the Higher Social Circles inside out, I assure you."  
This makes a small smile appear on Harry's face and when he says: "Then I guess it's a good thing we have so many chapters to read." Do I feel relieved that my little boy can still find humor in this situation, while all I can think about is which person I need to rip a new one for keeping my godson from his Heritage as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Is that woman serious?" I ask shocked and I quickly go on: "My mother may have been bad, but she certainly didn't even spoil Reggy like that. She always made sure we knew where we stood with her, me more harshly than Reggy after I became a Grif, but still." I cringe in the end and Harry hugs me tightly as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Did that kid seriously turn eleven here?" I ask shocked, but then Harry says: "Dudley has Dyslexia." Making me look at my son and he says: "It's a Muggle mental disease that makes it hard for people to either read words correctly or even spell or write things down. Some cases are so hard, people can't even spell door right."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Then why isn't he getting help?" And Harry laughs honingly as he says: "Because those two idiots that call themselves parents believe there to be nothing wrong with Dudley and that I am the only one who carries some kind of disease or parasite or whatever. They think Dudley just can't get ill like that."  
This makes me shake my head and I think: "Seems I will have to pull some strings once I take over Head of the Potter Line. I might not like this kid for willingly hitting my little boy and using him as a punching bag, but I certainly won't let those idiot Muggles ruin him anymore than he needs to be." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head, the information I just got my son being confirmed before my very eyes and I think: "Get him to be diagnosed with that Dyslexia disease thing, get him a special kind of help and make sure that whoever helps him, also raises him into being a little more selfless and caring." And while thinking, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

At this I just can't help but sigh in annoyance as I still don't get most of what I am reading about and Harry laughs at my discomfort before he says: "Don't worry, dad, I'm sure if that kitchen can work on magic, that we might some other rooms with electronic stuff in them and those might just have these appliances in them."  
This makes me look at the doors we have yet to explore with renewed interest and I ask: "So Muggles use electricity to work with these _– video games and –_ ehm VCR?" And Harry laughs at my discomfort before he says: "Exactly, now just read on so we can get back to stuff you do know." And I glare at him playfully before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me glare at the book in anger as I ask: "Wait a minute. Did they actually plan to leave you with a babysitter when you are already ten years old and when your cousin has his birthday party?" And Harry nods as I ask: "Did you actually ever get invited to even a single party?" And Harry's honing laugh is answer enough.  
This makes me focus my anger onto the vice-like grip I have onto the book and I personally feel very glad for the hardback cover of the book as I feel pretty sure that I would have ripped the book apart by now had it not been for this hard material and Harry says: "I haven't seen a birthday party of Big D. since I was I think 2 years old."  
This, while the nickname confuses and slightly amuses me as it sounds like something teenagers of Harry's age would think of, angers me at the same time as I just can't believe that Harry was never even invited to the birthday party of someone he lived with his whole life and while I decide to fix this once we get out, do I just read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This paragraph does nothing to temper my anger and I decide to just distract myself as I ask: "What exactly is an adventure park?" And Harry answers: "It's pretty much a park where Muggles can do all kinds of exciting and fun things. I can't really explain what, there's too many things really, but we can visit one someday, right?"  
And the childish excitement that is heard deep within Harry's voice as he asks me this takes away all the left over anger in my system and while I feel a little anxious about visiting something I know nothing about with my little boy, do I nod at him and hug him close in promise that we will indeed go one day, before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

"Ha, only better." I say loudly and when Harry looks at me in shocked pain, do I laugh and say: "She was turning you into a cat-lover, kiddo. And only better too, because dogs are so much more fun than cats can ever be." And to prove this point do I forego my usual transformation and do I just go ahead and lick him on the cheek.  
Harry screams in my ear and instantly starts wiping his cheek clean as he glares at me, but I just laugh at the chance of having been able to tease my godson like this, something I swore with James we would do together once Harry got old enough and while silently wishing for my best friend to be here with me, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 &24 – PS/SS**_

Instantly it seems as if the air around my little boy drops with several degrees and Harry shudders so violently he actually manages to throw my arm off his shoulder as he seems to be drawn into a terrible memory just by the mentioning of that name and while I remember seeing her float above the ground two years ago, do I look at Harry worried.  
The boy has the same haunted look on his face that I know people are still seeing on mine and that I even caught myself with a few times when I would pass a mirror and I quickly hug the young lad tightly, kissing his hair lovingly and rubbing his sides and arms in a desperate attempt to pull him out of his memory.  
Harry shudders and shakes in my arms as he seems stuck in the emotions of that memory and while I – for the first time – wish that my cousin Andy was here, do I instead decide to take the one action Uncle Charlus taught me and James years ago in case someone we knew were to go into a seizure or something of the like.  
I release my godson with one arm and move my hand over to the back of his neck, over the where his neck moves to the side and exactly at the point where his trapezium muscle is wrapped around his collar bone and with my forefinger and thumb do I give a soft pinch to the muscle, causing for a small shock to run through the muscle.  
Harry's throat then releases a soft yelp of shock and he looks around, his eyes wide and his gaze sharp and edgy as he seems disoriented before I whisper: "It's okay, Harry. It was just a memory." And Harry's eye prove to me that they remember what had happened before he buries his face in my robe and with pain, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"She always looks like that in my opinion." I mutter softly and Harry releases a soft snicker while keeping his face deep inside the confines of my robe and I smile at my son, hating what he just had to go through, but feeling relieved that while I read, I can still keep his mind off of that one memory and I kiss his hair before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"Isn't that illegal in the Muggle world?" I ask in confusion, remembering a case Lily told me about as her dad had been a police officer – whatever the hell that was – where the parents had tried the same with two daughters of theirs on one of the hottest days in 1968 and Harry answers: "Try telling them that, as if they'll care."  
This angers me, while I can't help but feel furious at the fact that Petunia would knowingly forget about the work her father used to do, just to get rid of her nephew and while I ponder about the chance of finding some parchment around here, do I decide to make sure she'll remember this when I get out of here before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

This alone makes me revolted enough with the lad that I not only wonder whether or not he is worth the effort of helping once I get out of here, but also that I wish Reggy were here as not even he had ever been spoiled enough to behave like that and I know for a fact mother really spoiled him after I turned eleven.  
I then sigh, the memory of what I was told about his death still very clear to me as Kingsley had actually taken me apart after he had joined the Order and had been convinced of my innocence and this had happened only three days into summer, which is really only a month ago now. But then I shake my head and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"Give me a break here!" I can't help but shout at this disgusting behavior and then Harry growls: "I know, he sounds like a Malfoy." And while I can't help but worry over how well Harry knows either Malfoy junior or Senior, does the comparison actually take away my anger and does it make me snicker softly before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head as I can already tell that there is no real friendship going on between these boys and Harry says: "I know, they're just a bunch of bullies that like hanging out together simply because they think their combined presences scares their victims." And while he shakes his head in shame, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

These last few words make me pull Harry even tighter against my frame and Harry says: "It really was a nice and fun day, you know. At least, until we got back home." And while these words don't make me feel any better and while I vouch to take Harry to some other zoos once we have left England and settled elsewhere, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

This makes me growl in anger and I ask: "Harry, when is Dudley's birthday?" And Harry shyly answers: "He and I differ five weeks, Sirius." Making me pull Harry even closer against my body, if only for his form in my presence to keep the anger raging inside me exactly there, inside of me before I take a deep breath and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 &26 – PS/SS**_

This defuses the anger within me very quickly and I take another look at my godson, the clothes on his body now fitting him just fine even if they are so not his style, yet his glasses definitely looking as if something invisible is holding them together. This makes me frown at the frames around my godson's eyes and he says:  
"Glamour charm." Making me look at him as he says: "I learned it to myself when I was in first. After the first month did I notice a few too many students and teachers sending worried looks at my glasses so I sought the library out for hiding spells and found the Glamour charm. I've been recasting it whenever I get somewhere magical."

This makes me fume from the inside and I ask: "Why not just let them know they had all reason to worry?" And Harry answers: "Because I asked Hagrid during a visit to him who had dropped me off at the Dursleys after my parents were murdered and when he told me it was Dumbledore, did I know no one would change anything.  
The man is a god in the eyes of people like Hagrid, Sirius, so even if I get close to people like them, their loyalty to the man will make them listen to him first and me second. I just didn't see the reason to let them know if they weren't going to act on it either way." This makes me sigh, knowing the boy is probably right and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder violently and then I decide to act on a thought I had only minutes earlier and I ask: "Want me to change the color or style of your clothes, kiddo?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I can buy new clothes when we leave England." And while I nod, do I decide to buy some clothes for him myself and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

"For being found where now?" I can't help but ask in shock and Harry shakes his head as he says: "I still don't exactly understand how I got up there. And the excuse I gave those three certainly can't be true, even if I did believe it the only option back then." This makes me look at my little boy curiously, but Harry keeps silent and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

This makes me try fruitlessly to hold back a snicker and Harry says: "I told you the excuse couldn't be true." And I nod at him, before I suddenly remember something Lily and James were arguing about one night after Harry had been born and I say: "You know, you might just have actually flown up there, kiddo."  
"But I didn't even have a broom." Harry tells me in shock and I say: "No, but your mother once argued with your dad about how she had once jumped off a swing – whatever that is – and how she had actually used her magic to fly a few feet away from it. She told him how she was hoping you could learn to do the same."  
This shocks my little boy and he asks: "Mum flew?" And I nod as I say: "According to her story, yes. I never saw her do it myself, but she told me that it must have been some form of accidental magic that she actually had some level of control over as she could actually feel the magic within her when she jumped and flew that day."

By the end of this tale, do I have a large grin on my face as I remember how avidly Lily would tell this story to James every few days, mostly after Harry first started performing his own cases of accidental magic and when I look down, do I see the same large grin on Harry's face, proving to me how happy the boy is to learn of this.  
This both makes me smile widely back at the little man and breaks my heart at the same time as the excitement and happiness that shine in his eyes as he hears my tale proves that he barely ever heard any stories like this about his parents and while hating those that took care of Harry before I did for not telling him anything, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 &27 – PS/SS**_

This alone makes me turn my eyes skyward for the umpteenth time and Harry says: "Trust me, you'll be doing that every book." And I look at him as he looks at the book pile that has his name on the covers as he says: "If the Dursleys are part of this story, they'll be part of all my seven years, no doubt about that."  
This makes me shudder as I already feel as if I've had enough Dursley to last me a lifetime and while I can't help but feel proud of how Harry survived ten years and four summers with these monsters, does it also worry me a little as I usually have way more patience with people like this and while I decide to just get it over with, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27 – PS/SS**_

"Can you at least tell me what a cartoon is?" I then ask the boy, half playfully half begging as the constant naming of all these Muggle appliances that I never heard about is driving me crazy and Harry says: "It's pretty much someone drawing out their imagination into characters having adventures and then showing that onto TV."  
And while I hate how I still don't get that much further with this explanation as I have no idea what a TV could be, does Harry say: "I'll explain TV when Mr. Weasley gets here. Either that, or we might just find one behind one of those doors we have yet to check." And I nod, determined to see if it's option two soon and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27 – PS/SS**_

This makes me laugh hard as I remember the few times that I actually saw Vernon Dursley and even the one picture that Lily had demanded of Petunia that she send her to show her how her nephew looked and I can't help but agree with Harry as James and I had made similar jokes about Baby Dudley behind Lily's back.  
Then I look at Harry, remembering how he had looked when he was born and my eyes tear up as Harry had been beyond the essence of perfect. He had been just the right size and weight according to the Healers that helped give birth to him and his hands had been able to grasp several things only days after he was born.  
He had often proven this by grabbing onto the fingers of whoever was holding him and more often than not would holding this finger somehow help the little man fall asleep, most of the times in either my or Lily's arms, while James would usually allow Harry to grab his finger and then wiggle it to release it and then let him try again.

Then suddenly do I feel a soft pat against my cheek and I shake my head, not having realized how I had slipped away into my memories as I suddenly see a teenage Harry sitting in front of me again, while I had seen a baby Harry in my mind's eye only seconds ago and I turn a little red as I say: "Sorry Harry, I got lost in my mind there."  
And the boy nods as he asks: "What were you thinking about?" And the boy turns beet red as I say: "How you behaved when you were still with your parents. You were exactly the perfect size and weight upon birth according to the Healers and you always grabbed the fingers of whoever was holding you before falling asleep.  
Only with your dad would that never happen, but that was because he always wiggled his finger out of your grasp and would then play with you and challenge you to try and grab it again. He said it was to train you, but me and your mum knew he just loved having the chance to spend time with you." This makes Harry smile and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27 &28 – PS/SS**_

This makes the happiness I felt deep within me as I thought about Lily and James and the time they had with their son be blown away harshly and I angrily think: "My own godson, can't even enjoy his first day in the zoo without something going on." And while worried for what could have happened, do I not show this concern as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head and I mutter: "Those two should be taught the Hogwarts motto sometime." And Harry asks: "You mean _never poke a sleeping dragon_?" And I nod as I say: "A Dragon is pretty much a really large reptile. You don't want to disturb those and the same should be said for smaller reptiles."  
Harry nods and says: "Try telling Dudley that. The keeper of the Reptile House threatened with removing them at least three times before he got a piece of Aunt Petunia's drama bitching." This makes me raise my eyebrow at him for his language and he says: "You'll see." To which I nod, still a little shocked at his words and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28 – PS/SS**_

"Is this book trying to prove my point or something?" I ask bewildered, shocked that we're reading of a sleeping snake when only minutes earlier I spoke of another dangerous reptile, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Dudley didn't get the chance to wake it." To which I nod in relief, even if his tone worries me as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28 &29 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my little boy in nothing more than shock and I ask: "You think that snake had it worse than you?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "I only had one annoying person to deal with. That snake had to deal with all kinds of different individuals on a daily basis, even if most of them just did the same thing anyway."  
And while shocked at the tone of his voice as it proves that he still thinks so, do I lie the book upside down on my armrest before I hug Harry close and whisper: "Neither of you deserve to be treated like that, Harry. Not you and not the snake. He had the keeper to take care of him and you now have me, you hear me?"  
Harry nods and I look down at him, feeling relieved to see that happy smile back on the boy's face as his face had turned impassive when he answered my question and while I silently promise myself to make sure I see Harry smile at least several times a day from now on, do I pick the book back up from where it lay and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me and makes Harry stiffen in shocked fear, but then my memory catches up with me and I remember reading an article from that wretched cow called Skeeter and I ask: "So her words were true? You – you're a Parsletongue?" And Harry stiffens up even more, feeling absolutely petrified of fear in my arm.  
Realizing that my hesitation must have brought the wrong kind of message over to my little boy, do I lie the book back down again and hug Harry as close as I can, trying my hardest to melt his frame with my own as I say: "Harry, no ability, power or form of magic that you have or use can change how I feel about you, kiddo.  
I love you as my own and I want the whole world to know that. Let them think you a Dark wizard, let them think you the next Voldemort or Grindlewald or whoever. What they think shouldn't matter, kiddo. All that should matter to you, right now, is that I love you, Harry, regardless of what people say about you and your talents."  
These words make Harry relax in my arms and then, with a small voice, does he ask: "But what about your family? And all those dark wizards that are part of it?" And I smile at my godson as I whisper: "They are not you, Harry. And that's all that matters to me." Making Harry smile at me before I pick up the book and read on again.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29 – PS/SS**_

This makes me smile at the politeness of my little boy and I say: "The fact that you don't even find talking to a snake to even be remotely strange is a good sign, you know. Proves that, while you're not aware of the magic inside of, you're still aware that there's something inside of you that separates you from the Muggles."  
This makes Harry smile and he says: "Back then it was mostly because that snake seemed to be the only one willing to listen, the only one I seemed to have that understood what I went through on a daily basis. I guess you're right though, I was so at ease talking to him, I didn't even find it remotely off or strange."  
This, while the fact that my son thinks his life similar to that of a snake in captivity makes me know that wherever we'll go after this has to be a really large and wide open place with lots of moving space preferably in every room of the house, makes me smile at my son and his ease with the magic within him nonetheless as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29 &30 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me and then I remember a sentence I read a little earlier and I say: "You must have made the glass vanish when you wondered whether or not the snake could even hear you." And Harry looks at me shocked, his eyes proving me that he hadn't even thought about it that way and I look at my boy with shocked pride before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30 – PS/SS**_

This makes me snicker and I say: "At least he's a polite snake. Although the fact that you can already understand the hissing of such a powerful and deadly creature proves you actually have had some experience with Parsletongue before this. Ever encountered any other snakes before that day?" I then ask him and he says:  
"Only a few small young garden snakes that would every so often come to my aunt's yard and that I would have to get rid of whenever I worked there. But now that you mention it." The boy says thoughtfully and he looks up at the ceiling as he says: "That did become easier and easier every time I had to do it."  
He then looks at me again and asks: "Did I use Parsletongue on those garden snakes, you think?" And I nod, amazed – and slightly worried – that my godson was able to use and speak Parsletongue even without realizing it and Harry says: "I have to admit it usually sounds like perfectly good English to me, at least until end Second."  
This worries me and I ask: "What happened then?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "We have a whole book ahead of us to find out about that. I'm not spoiling a thing." Making me glare at the laughing tone in his voice as he leans against my side and lies his head on my shoulder, obviously at peace at where he sits as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30 – PS/SS**_

This angers and worries me at the same time and I ask: "What happened, Harry?" And Harry silently answers: "Uncle Vernon just _really_ doesn't like magic, Sirius." Which worries me even more, mostly because I had hoped to have enough of my Godson's trust for him to rely on me and while I vow to get to that stage in his life, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30 &31 – PS/SS**_

This infuriates me and I ask: "Is that why you're skinny enough I can almost play xylophone on your bloody ribcage? Was starving you a regular form of punishment? Don't those Muggles know that your magic can become unstable and turn against you and them if you're not fed a proper diet?" I end in a worried rage of concern.  
Harry looks at me in shock and he says: "Even I didn't know that." Shocking me as McGonagall had – during the time I was at Hogwarts – always made sure to visit her new First years on the first day of classes and to rely to them the importance of healthy food and exercise if they wished for their magic to grow healthily while at school.  
Then I tell Harry this and he laughs before saying: "She apparently gave up that hobby then, because I only saw her about two times outside of classes or meals and both were after April." This shocks and infuriates me and while I silently wish that Minerva will arrive here as well so I can give her a piece of my mind, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This shocks the living daylights out of me and I think: "Could Harry have an active memory of that night? Could his magic be suppressing his actual ability of remembering things? How intelligent is my little boy anyway?" And while I silently decide to find out while here in these rooms, do I spare only a single glance at Harry before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This makes my voice get caught within my throat and I think: "Petunia, you have more to make up for than you could ever even try to repay, you lowlife piece of scum. Not even letting your own nephew know what his parents used to look like. Not even my parents ever denied me pictures of relatives they didn't approve of."  
And while yet again the memories of all those lessons flashes by my mind, strengthened due to my month long stay in that rotten house and my hold on them weakened due to my twelve years Azkaban, do the words also make me determined not to let Lily and James' death be any reason for Harry not to know them as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This makes me close my eyes, not just in guilt, but in pain as well as I remember how it felt when Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea were attacked by Death Eaters, tortured, played with and abused beyond sight by these monsters and other followers of Voldemort before the man himself finally shot the Killing Curse at both of them.  
Their bodies had been found three days later, the Healers in St. Mungos having written a report of their findings to James when we were in our Seventh and it had taken Remus, Lily and myself another month before James had come back from his grieve and had returned to his old self with a violent determination to make them proud.  
He had, three days later, taken the Lord Potter Ring from Gringotts, had taken a few months off of Hogwarts to study the last couple of things his father had wanted to teach him and had then told McGonagall that he would cut his lesson plan in half as he would need the other half of the day to be Head of his Family.  
McGonagall had more than agreed with the man and James had become an adult that several other Seventh years that had lost their families had taken an example to. They had sworn Fealty to the House of Potter and had, when James did, joined the Order to help Dumbledore fight Voldemort and get revenge on their loved ones.

This had actually made for a small turn in the tide of events as Voldemort's army had been massive enough at that point that he easily took out several Aurors with each and every attack he reigned on England, yet James and his Army of Fealty Warriors – as they had gone to be called – had after Seventh year started to change things.  
They had not just started to give aid to the Aurors and allowed them the chance to properly defend the locations of the attack, they had also often brought some Aspiring Healers along with them, allowing for the Healers to mend the wounds of fallen Aurors and to allow other victims the chance to heal up and escape whenever needed.  
The English Isles had felt that there was a new chance of peace, yet Voldemort – after a few months of this happening – actually began to take a more personal role in the war himself and James had started actually losing the lines of those that had sworn Fealty to him, and all this had happened in the year before Lily announced her pregnancy.  
When that had happened, had James called the last of the lines together and had told them that he would go down under to protect his family as his Heir was – at that point – his main priority. He had inspired them to do the same, to make sure they too had an Heir to come and to protect their lines to the best of their ability.  
The Lines had agreed and over several families had hidden themselves away from Voldemort's sight or grasp, only a minor few of them – the Bones, McKinnons, Prewett and later the Longbottoms – being the ones who had not been able to hide themselves well enough and still fall victim to Voldemort and his minions.

I then shake my head, knowing that going back into the past like this won't help anyone and Harry asks: "Are you alright?" And I nod as I say: "I just thought back to what happened to your dad after he lost his parents." Harry nods, his eyes hopeful and searching for more, but I shake my head, silently telling him to wait before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 &32 – PS/SS**_

This angers me beyond words and I think: "Have these people absolutely lost it? So they recognize him? Doesn't mean that they have to mess with his head and make it look as if they're there and then suddenly not anymore. What are they even thinking?" But I had recognized one of the descriptions and I silently fume as I think:  
"Kingsley will have a lot of explaining to do when he gets here." And while I am not even certain if the bald tanned man is even on the list of people who are expected to show up here, do I still feel determined to question the man about this, whether it is somewhere during the reading or afterwards and with that decision, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 32 – PS/SS**_

This hurts me from deep within, mostly because I feel bad about the fact that I can recognize my teenage self and teenage behavior in that little prat that is my godson's cousin and I pull Harry closer to me, blessing the fact that he now has Ron and Hermione to aid him wherever needed before I silently lie the book down.  
Instantly, as if the magic of the room recognizes another chapter to be over, does a bright light shine from where I came to arrive when I came here and from it a burly young man, who seems about four years older than Harry, who has short brown hair that barely touches his forehead as it is combed to the side and has brown eyes.  
The young man is wearing a set of robes that I instantly recognize belongs to the Reserve players of Puddlemere united and the lad seems shocked and confused as to where he is before he sees me and Harry and before I can even so much as blink at his presence, has the boy pulled a wand from his robe and does he aim it at me.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it!  
**_ _ **And tell me honestly, who here expected for Oliver to be next in line? I was really eager to bring Remus into the game, but I didn't want to be too predictable as anyone who knows me knows that I love those three characters above all, so I decided to go for someone Harry hasn't seen in a long while and Oliver came first to mind.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter will be another filler where Harry, Oliver and Sirius explore a few more rooms – and no, I won't let there be a Quidditch pitch hidden somewhere behind one of the doors – yet that chapter will again hold a little hint towards the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus crew that will arrive after the HP crew has.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. More Rooms To Explore

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Next chapter's up and damn, my fingers just don't want to lie down even for a single minute, they just keep flying over the keyboard like a cheetah hunting its prey. Now I'm not entirely sure what to fill this AN with, but because I love giving you a little info beforehand – oops, I think it's already filled enough as it is.  
**_ _ **Ha ha, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **More Rooms To Explore**_

 _ **Oliver's POV**_

I don't know what exactly happened as only two seconds ago I was listening to our Manager, Phillbert Deverill, who explained to me, the reserve Chasers and Benjy Williams, the Reserve Seeker, what he expected of us for this training as he feared that the next match might include one or more of us replacing his current players.  
And now, I'm in an amazing room with the most beautiful colors I have ever seen – even if I'm not a big fan of all that green – and do I see Sirius Black holding my favorite Seeker Harry Potter in his arms as both of them seem absolutely shocked to see me and rage builds within me as it seems as if Black has kidnapped my Seeker.  
The man must have been telling my Seeker that no one would find him here and that must be why both of them have such shocked looks on their faces, but I am not a Quidditch Player for the International Teams without reason and within two seconds of realizing where I am and who I'm looking at, do I have my wand drawn.  
I aim it instantly at Black, my rage at him daring to have kidnapped my favorite Seeker – and surrogate little brother – making me incapable of even speaking my demands for him to let Harry go, so my I glare at him instead, telling him with my eyes what I want him to do, only to be shocked as Harry suddenly jumps up.

Taking the look of my little brother in within seconds, do I feel confused as Harry seems perfectly unharmed and healthy as he says: "Oliver, drop it, Sirius isn't here to hurt me. He even told me he would adopt me and take me away from my Muggle Relatives first chance he gets. He's been nothing but good to me, I swear it."  
This shocks me as I can clearly hear the honesty and need for me to believe him resounding through Harry's voice and I look behind the little guy, seeing Black smiling at Harry with a gratitude I hadn't expected of the wanted criminal as he slowly stands up, his eyes guarded and careful as he looks at me and walks over.  
I instantly raise my wand again, but Black only slowly heads over to Harry and says: "Why don't you and Oliver check out some more rooms? I think I'm going to take a quick nap on that new bed of mine, I need some rest to get my nerves settled of what we just read." And Harry nods, while the words of the man confuse me.

He then heads for one of the rooms in the far North-west side of the circular room and sends Harry another strange smile, which shockingly enough Harry returns before he closes the door behind him. I then look at the only other occupant of the room and Harry simply says: "He send me the Firebolt." Shocking me senseless.  
I then look from Harry back to the closed door and back at him again and Harry seems to have decided that I need something other than my shock to focus on as he asks: "Want to go see if this place has a Quidditch pitch? Sirius and I already found a Kitchen big enough to feed three filled-up Great Halls, so you never know, right?"  
And while the fact that Harry calls this supposed criminal by his first name and even speaks with such loving care in his voice confuses the crap out of me, do I decide to trust on the one boy that I believe has been through enough to have my worries over his health and safety add up to it all and I nod, following the lad.

We walk over to the Eastern part of the wall and Harry seems to take the door right in the middle of this part, his hand on the doorknob without any worries or fears and I ask: "Aren't you afraid that Black could have cursed these rooms?" Only to be even more confused about where the hell I am as Harry loftily answers:  
"No, because I arrived here before he did." Making me look around in shock and I ask: "And – you don't know where we are, do you?" But Harry doesn't answer me and I look at him, seeing his whole form stiff of shock, making me run over and look past him, my own eyes widening at what I see behind the opened door.

A gigantic wooden tower of over several stories high that has all kinds of obstacles build into the frame at each and every stage stands in the middle of a circular arena, the ground under the tower being made of large bits of grain and sand and the stands around it made of stone, while there is a large helmet stationed on top.  
I look at the room in shock and when Harry takes a step into the room, does the lowest layer of the tower actually start to spin on its axe, while several large poles with rubber ends turn around alongside it, obviously meant to give the challenger a harder chance of reaching the rope ladders that are tied up to the floor above them.  
The second layer is made of several wooden sides with small squares build into the frame and with even more poles, these much smaller than the ones on the lower floor build into the square, the poles obviously meant to be held onto by hands and feet, but also apparently moveable from one side of the tower to the next.  
The floor above that only has a floor and ceiling of steel with a steel pole sticking out from all four sides that is build in from one side of the wall to the other and that are obviously meant as a means to reach the final floor where the gigantic metal helmet is turning on its axe, a ring filled with rubies held within the front of the red plume.

I look at the tower in absolute shock and think: "Who on earth would try and work on such a contraption?" Only to suddenly see movement and when I look closer, am I shocked to see Harry running at the structure, which is actually set onto the floor with several wooden beams with metal beams running sideways alongside them.  
Harry jumps over one of the beams and actually makes a perfect roll under one of the ever turning poles that swing around the lower floor and before he has even finished rolling has one of his arms reached out and grabbed one of the rope ladders, his body somehow moving along with the floating ladder as he climbs on.  
The boy swiftly reaches the next floor and while he climbs up with the speed and grace of a mountain lion, do his hands reach out faster than his legs can climb, constantly seeking out the next pole to either grasp onto or to pull out of the frame on the other side and before I can even realize it has Harry reached floor number three.  
The boy pulls one hand over his slightly sweaty forehead before he runs at the end of the floor and before I can even so much as shout at him to look out, has the boy jumped, reached out and grabbed one of the metal bars in the ceiling and flipped himself over to the last floor, landing on it with a finesse I have never seen before.  
My eyes are wide as saucers as I look at how Harry pulls the ring out of the statue, causing for fireworks to erupt from where the flags are stationed at several parts all over the platform and then the boy uses one of the ropes that is apparently also tied to the top floor to swing back down to the ground, where I notice something shocking.

The grin on Harry's face is one of exhilaration, excitement and all out enjoyment and while I can't understand how he could have enjoyed something so ruthless and dangerous, does Harry lie the ring on one of the stone benches and walk over, again swiping a hand over his forehead as he smiles at me and says:  
"That sure was fun. A lot better than those Tri-Wizard Tournament challenges." And I shout: "And a lot more dangerous!" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Maybe if I had some competition in the second floor, but most of that is just build to help you grow stamina and make sure you keep in good shape, nothing more."  
And while I can't believe how light Harry thinks about such a dangerous tower, does the boy close the door behind him and say: "I'm going to go ahead and head for the kitchen. Want a drink?" And without waiting for me to regain my bearings, does the lad head over to the other side of the room and into another door.

I instantly rush after him, the knowledge that he knows where the kitchen is the only thing that makes me not worry for him anymore, but not wanting to take the chance that he enters another room like the last one on his own again and stop running when I see him in the kitchen, closing the refrigerator door and taking a sip of his water bottle.  
I take a deep breath of relief as I lean against the doorframe and then hear a voice behind me ask: "Something wrong?" And I don't even feel shocked or scared when I see Black standing behind me, the man looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I say: "Just go check that room in the middle of the East side for yourself."  
The man nods and while he crosses the room, do I head into the kitchen and ask: "How can you be so calm about such a dangerous course?" And Harry, who has somehow jumped back to sit onto the granite bar, says: "Because the course I had to go through to get the Stone and the Tournament were way more dangerous, Oliver.

This was nothing more than a good way to keep myself in shape. It wasn't dangerous and I felt pretty good doing it. Trust me, if you take the course yourself, you'll see that it's not really dangerous, more a fun challenge." And the lofty way the boy speaks shocks me even more as he talks as if he did this course many times before.  
"Harry, have you ever seen a course like that before?" I ask, hoping with all I've got that the answer is no and this time Harry looks down into his bottle as he says: "No, I haven't. I just feel really confident and good about myself, as if this course is part of how I was meant to grow up. As if this is something my parents would have raised me with."  
This makes me give the boy a really skeptical look as I don't believe for even a minute that either James or Lily Potter would put their son through a course like that and then Black walks into the room and asks: "How did anyone even get such a thing build in here?" And I shake my head as I don't know either and say:

"I don't know, but your target just did that course as if he's been taking that tower on at least once a day. I've never seen him move like that, as if he already knew the course inside out." This makes the man look at my special Seeker in shock and Harry shrugs, still not looking at either of us and keeping his eyes on his bottle as he says:  
"I don't know how I did that course so flawlessly. I just know it felt right, that I could easily envision how to perform it and that my body moved along with my instincts and reflexes as if I were hunting for the Snitch or something. It just felt natural, that's all I can say." And the soft tone of his voice calms my nerves down at last.  
I look at the young man, who seems both a little troubled with how his instincts reacted to that tower and at the same time seems to feel really good about himself and then Black walks over and lies a hand on Harry's shoulder as he says: "Just promise me you won't take that course when alone in that room, okay?"  
And while shocked that the man could be worried about something like that, does Harry nod, his face proving that he does indeed promise this to the man and while I wonder how strong the bond could be between this so-called killer and his supposed victim, do I decide to forget about the things I heard about Black the last few years.

Then, when Harry has finished his bottle of water and has used one of the sinks to clean the sweat off his face, do I ask: "Anyone daring to see if there are other, less-dangerous rooms in this place?" And Black and Harry laugh before the two of them follow me out of the kitchen, the close way they walk together confusing me a little.  
"Let's take the fourth door on the left of where we just entered." Harry then says and I look at him with a raised eyebrow before Black says: "Just listen to his instincts, they've allowed us to find several bedrooms so far and that obstacle tower." This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "How many bedrooms did you find?"  
And when Black answers: "Seven, with enough beds to house 38 people." Do I again look around the gigantic room in shock, just not being able to understand how so many people could fit in here or why someone would want such a large group to gather here and Harry says: "I think it has to do with those books lying there."

And he aims for the books on the table near to where he was seated earlier before he says: "Somehow, there are seven books about me, five about someone named Percy Jackson and five about a group of people called the Heroes of Olympus. I can only assume that these people know enough people to make for such a large group."  
"Not to mention that we are also expecting the entire Weasley Family to show up sometime and that already makes 12 of us, so –." The man ends and I nod, while part of me can't help but wonder if it will really be the entire Weasley clan as even when out of Hogwarts, have I still been in contact with Fred and George Weasley.  
The two had been only too displeased to tell me all about what their elder brother, Percy, had done after a fight he had with his father and while I can't believe that my fellow graduate has abandoned his entire family just because of one argument with his father, does it also make me wonder whether or not he will be summoned here.

Then we arrive at the door Harry spoke off and I open it, feeling relieved at what I find inside it, while at the same time still very shocked as the inside of the room holds a beautiful grass field with thousands of wild flowers growing everywhere, with a large forest in the back and with a beautiful crystal blue stream to the right.  
All in all the entire room looks like an outside garden of a High Class and Noble Family, yet behind the trees and just a little away from the stream can I still see how there are walls painted to look like the open sky and that actually has enchanted paint on them as I constantly see the same birds flying from left to right and back.  
"First an obstacle course, now a gigantic field and forest? Whoever this person is that sent us here he or she certainly knows how to keep us entertained." Harry then says, the happy peaceful smile on his face shocking me and making me wonder whether or not there could be a form of magic at work here to take away the boy's nerves.

"Harry's been here the longest. He casted a lot of spells before he did anything else, so I think he's trusting on the readings he got from his magic a few minutes ago." Black then softly tells me as I let Harry pass and walk into the room, while the man comes to stand behind me to watch Harry walk in and lie down on the grass.  
I look at the man and see a smile on his face I hadn't expected and when the man sees me looking, does he say: "Harry had some really bad nightmares last night and I know they weren't the first this summer. I'm just glad I can finally see my godson have some time to relax and come at peace with what happened last June."  
I then look away from the man and back to the boy in question, who laughs as he follows a pair of enchanted painted birds that fly from one side of the diamond shaped ceiling to another and just by looking at how peaceful, innocent and carefree Harry looks now, do I know in my heart that the man is right – and do I smile as well.

* * *

 _ **Okay, done!  
**_ _ **Okay, so it was only two more rooms that they explored but I had to do this. The obstacle tower was meant for Harry to get a little more in tuned with his Inner Demigod – remember I plan to make him a son of one of the Big Three – and the field was needed because Harry and Sirius had really gotten worked up last chapter.  
**_ _ **Next chapter will be Wood and I can't help but feel relieved that I only have three more chapters of Dursleys to work on – or better said, two and a quarter or so. Still the chapters seem to keep coming like wildfire and I love each and every one of them. I also love how this mysterious design of the room allows me an endless amount of doors.  
**_ _ **I know I already have – the kitchen, the door next to it, the seven bedrooms, the three doors between a few of the bedrooms, the obstacle tower, the grassy field – 14 rooms written down, but I still want more, not just because I want this in-between world to hold everything people will need, but because I want some more chances for interludes.  
**_ _ **Now I know that I said that there won't be a Quidditch pitch in any of the rooms, but I'm sure you all realized that the grassy field room can easily be used for a simple pick-up game and I'll be sure to let the gang realize that soon enough. And yes, Harry will get his Tower competition when the PJ-HoO gang arrives.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. Water And Sky

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **I'm back and I'm all set for the next chapter! Now I know that it might become a little repetitive to constantly see first a chapter being read and then hear about new rooms being explored, but I need a bit of a base on what is where, what is part of this in-between world and what isn't or I'll just mess up texts later on in the story.  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Water And Sky**_

 _ **Oliver's POV**_

I'm still not entirely sure if I can trust Black, but Harry seems very determined to just get as much of the reading over with as quickly as possible and just because the first two chapters were about his relatives – which I barely ever heard anything positive about – can I more than understand that the young lad wants those chapters over with.  
We all seat ourselves down in the chairs and couches around the grate and glass coffee table and I see Harry actually going to sit on the same couch as Black, the man wrapping a warm arm around my Seeker as he smiles at the young lad and while I had earlier decided to ignore other things I had heard about the man, does this still shock me.  
"Care to read, Oliver? Sirius and I did our chapters when we came here." Harry then tells me and while I'm not really a fan of reading – as I'm more of an action kind of guy – do I have a strong feeling that reading about my favorite Seeker might not be as boring as all the texts my teachers pushed on me all these years.  
I shrug at the lad as he cuddles under Black's arm and take the book that is still lying open, with the cover up to the ceiling, on the arm rest of the chair where Black and Harry sat when I arrived here. I then quickly, silently read the last page of the previous chapter and what I read really doesn't make me feel any better as I start the new chapter.

 _ **Letters From No One**_

This alone is enough to confuse me and make me feel confident in my earlier beliefs of Harry's life being anything but a bore to read and Harry says: "It probably means it in a Muggle point of view. Muggles always write a return address somewhere on either the letter or envelope in case the letter ends up at the wrong person."  
This confuses me and Harry says: "Muggles don't use owls, remember? They have people actually working to deliver the letters and have certain systems where it is notified who lives where, only sometimes people move from one address to another and it takes time for them to notify all of their outside services, such as the mail."  
"What other services would Muggles need to notify about the change of address?" Black then asks and Harry answers: "Well, they have companies that provide them with electricity, water, room temperature, lighting and of course their mail and some Muggles even have subscriptions to newspapers and other things."  
I nod, feeling myself a little more understanding of the world that surrounds my own and that I sometimes have to travel through in order to get from one place to another as Black suddenly asks: "Why are you answering Muggle questions now and not earlier?" And Harry shrugs, making the man pout before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

This, while I have no idea what any of those things are, shocks me and Black says: "Harry told me that a racing bike is like that Firebolt I gave him." And while I nod, do I feel shocked a second later and I ask: "That was really yours?" And the man nods, smiling as Harry happily hugs him in gratitude and I shake my head before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

"How does that make sense?" I ask in shock and Harry says: "Oliver, you're talking about my cousin, remember? The answer is pretty much in what you just read." And while I can't help but roll my eyes at the fact that anyone can be that stupid, does Sirius say: "Besides, they're not even really his friends in the first place."  
"How do you know that?" I ask with a little hint of suspicion that I just can't keep from escaping into my tone and the man says: "I read the last chapter. Little Dursley tried to cry his eyes out to get his way, but when his buddy Pierce came around, did he instantly stop. Not able to cry in front of your friends means they're not real friends."  
The man ends with a shrug and I feel a little bad for myself as I do agree with the man, even with all I had heard about him and even the rumors about how he had supposedly been best friends with my Seeker's father and betrayed him when it mattered most, but then I shake my head to remind myself of my earlier decision and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

This turns both Black and me angry and Black asks: "Harry, what exactly is this Hunting game of theirs?" And just by his tone can I already tell that the man isn't expecting an answer that will please him and Harry tiredly says: "A game where I run, they chase me and when they catch, I usually end up black and blue."  
These words and the tired tone with which Harry says it, which to me proves he has been trying to let others know about it as well and that no one ever really listened to him about it, makes me only angrier at everyone who was ever responsible for the little boy in front of me and Black makes sure to hug him tightly as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 &34 – PS/SS**_

"Yeah, after several checks of money that Uncle Vernon had to send the school for over a year as they too received records of Dudley's reports throughout the previous year and didn't find his scores acceptable enough." Harry then says as he leans back against the couch with a grudge and has his arms crossed over his chest.  
This alone makes me want to roll my eyes and I ask: "And the principal actually accepted that?" And Harry laughs as he says: "When Uncle Vernon started throwing the right amounts of money, he did. He's seriously like Fudge and Malfoy in that sense. Just give the guy the right amount of donations and he'll be like a lapdog."  
And the boy snorts as he turns his face away to the wall, obviously highly displeased with not just how his cousin got into that school, but how our Minister is apparently getting his income, something I can't really blame the little guy for seeing all that Fudge has been spreading around about him over the last month and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

"An eleven year old wanting to flush the head of a ten year old. It's just pathetic." I whisper to myself, only to raise my eyebrow as Black seems to cringe, not enough for Harry to pick up on it as he leans against the man, but enough for me to see it from where I'm sitting and while I wonder why he would cringe, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

"Kind of still waiting for that, really." Harry then snickers, only for the humor to quickly leave his form and he growls: "Not that I want to try and have another conversation with that fat pig anytime soon." And the furious anger that comes from his tone as he says this shocks me into looking from the book and up at him.  
Harry notices this and looks back angrily as he says: "Let's just say that Dudley doesn't know how to play fair. Not when it comes to bullying and not even when it comes down to a simple game of pestering between cousins. He just doesn't know when to quiet and he certainly never heard of the terms decency or respect."  
This worries me as Harry's tone prove to me that he found out about this quite personally and also – I suspect – quite recently and I ask: "Did he provoke you somewhere this summer, Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I provoked him and he reacted in a manner that – well, I best not say it lest I again lose my temper."  
And this alone worries me as I was there a few times when Harry lost his temper, once even against the twins during his first and even then the little man was absolutely amazing and horrific at the same time as his temper would have given a redhead like Molly Weasley a run for her money and while I shudder at the memory, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

At this I cringe, but then Black bursts out laughing and he says: "So glad Remus isn't here. He would have a right fit if he ever heard that." And the man laughs on, while I personally feel shocked that the man knew my last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was also at the same time my favorite and when he calms down, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

This last part makes me unable to read any further, even if a shiver had already run down my spine at imagining what the clothes looked like while I was reading about them and Harry, who leans against Black's side, asks: "Are you really that surprised? We have wands and we pretty much do the same thing in between classes."  
This shocks me and Black asks: "You don't approve of such methods, do you?" And Harry laughs hollowly as he says: "Of course not, I'm just saying that in that case we're not much better. We just hide it better, but with how the rivalry between Houses is still strong, are we all still very prone to doing the exact same in between classes."  
And while I begrudgingly give the boy right, do I hate how someone four years younger than me is still wise enough to realize this and I decide to try out my theory on whether or not to trust Black. I send him a look, telling him to fix this about Harry and the determination in the man's eyes as he nods back relieves me as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 &35 – PS/SS**_

"And that was mostly because that woman just couldn't grow up and realize that her son was several years too old for such ridiculous nicknames." Harry then snickers and Black laughs as he says: "James and I were exactly the same, Harry, we fought for months after you were born over what would be the perfect little pet name for you."  
And while I am shocked to hear confirmation of the rumor about the friendship between Black and Harry's father, does Harry seem excited over hearing this as he asks: "Who won?" And Black laughs even harder as he says: "Your mother. She had been able to watch one last movie in her fifth year and decided that should be your pet name."  
This confuses us all and he says: "I don't know what a movie is either, but apparently the damn thing was about some kind of white-tailed deer or something and the name was just too cute and perfect to Lily not to fight her hardest to convince the both of us. And she did, so we all decided that your pet name would be – Bambi."

This shocks Harry and then he sighs and says: "Go figure she had to be the one to name me that." Shocking Black and confusing me as he says: "I was allowed to watch that movie myself when I was eight. It is about a deer, but in the movie, just when the winter is over and spring begins again, does Bambi lose his mother."  
This shocks the both of us and Harry says: "Yeah, poor thing was barely over my age if you count in deer years and he had only begun running from the hunters that were chasing them both because his mother told him to. The last thing he heard as he ran was her telling him to keep running and not to look back along with a gunshot."  
This actually brings tears to my eyes as I look at the young lad, barely able to imagine how he must now be feeling after hearing how he was named after such a poor little animal, but then Harry actually smiles lovingly and says: "Still, to know that my mum fought for a name of a movie she saw five years before I was born."  
And I smile at the lad, understanding beyond words how proud he feels to know this and then he turns to Black and asks: "Can you keep calling me that? I know I'm a little old, but –." But then Black hugs him and whispers: "You'll always be my little Bambi, Bambi." And while this shocks me, does it also makes me read on with a smile.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35 – PS/SS**_

This makes me roll my eyes, but then I remember something I actually overheard one day when I wanted to ask my Teachers something about my O.W.L.s and I ask: "Is that why you barely ever ask a question in class, Harry?" And when the two in the couch opposite me look at me shocked, am I quick to explain and say:  
"I had to ask Professor Flitwick about a spell that had been rumored to be on the O.W.L.s test back in my fifth and I remember hearing him and a few other teachers having a quick meeting about how the first years were coping with their upcoming tests. A few of them complained about how you struggled but never asked for help."  
This, while it makes Sirius look at his son in worry, makes Harry say: "Was this after Christmas, because if so, then you heard nothing but a big bunch of lies, I can assure you." This shocks me and Harry says: "I asked every teacher a few – very rare, but a few – questions that year and it was their reaction that kept it with that select few."

This worries me and I ask: "Like what kind of reactions?" Already fearing the worst, before Harry's angry way of crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch prove to me that I have every right to be worried and he says: "Let's just say that they already had their judgment about me ready before I even had four lessons with any of them.  
My first question was with professor Sinistra about Mars and whether or not our Astronomy Class had any connection to how the Ancient Romans used to name their Gods after the Planets. Her answer was that I should learn to separate History class from her own and not bother her with questions that didn't concern her subject."  
This alone is enough to anger me silly and then Harry laughs honingly before he says: "And then of course there was Professor Sprout, who I wanted to ask about in how far the treatment of Magical Plants differs from Muggle plants and who told me that I shouldn't even bother with plants that weren't part of her subject."  
By now I am almost printing my fingernails into the hardback cover of the book in my hands and Harry says: "And then there was professor Flitwick, who thought it okay to judge me on my mother's talent and told me not to ask any questions he knew she had always had the answer to and to just prove my worth in his next class."

This final piece is enough to make me storm out of my seat, my anger risen higher than my need to win had been during the Finals of my last year and while I storm for the only room in which I feel I can cool down, does with my anger grow a very ferocious need to let those bastardly teachers pay right next time I see them.  
Then I storm into the grass field room we found earlier and I race over to where the stream of water is flowing, walking alongside it until I – in my rage – recognize the part where the water reaches the deepest into the floor and – just like when I felt furious at myself after my first Seventh year match – do I dive into the stream.  
The water hits me, the temperature cold and almost to the point where it freezes every cell of my skin that it comes in contact with and I allow myself to be down under with my face for several long seconds, trying to make sure that the flow of the water calms me down and when I feel the need to breath, do I resurface my face again.  
I take a deep breath, the feeling of oxygen filling my lunges taking away the last bits of my anger and I lean against the bank from where I jumped for a few minutes, the few streams of water that fall down from my wet hair running down my face and the feeling of these streams calming down my last raging nerves before I feel fully relaxed again.

I turn around, pull myself out of the stream and walk back out of the room, only slightly surprised when I feel magic touching my every nerve, drying every bit of water off my body and even taking the wet pieces of grass and dirt that had gotten stuck under my shoes as I walk as soon as I pass the doorway back to the living room.  
There Harry and Black look at me and Harry asks: "Why were you so wet just now?" And I laugh at the little lad before I ask him: "Remember that first match in my last year?" And while Harry shudders, obviously remembering how those Dementors made him feel, which makes me cringe in guilt, does he nod and I say:

"I often get really easily angered when it comes to something competitive, whether this be school work or an important match and I discovered that year, at that match, that the best way for me to keep that anger under control when it grows to such heights I no longer feel that I _can_ control it – is taking a dive or a shower."  
This makes the young man look shocked and I nod as I say: "That's why I was so well-focused that match, why I so often made sure you guys trained when it was raining. I was anxious for the matches and the rain allowed me to make sure I could keep a level head and not – in my ambitious need – push you beyond your limits."  
Harry looks at me shocked as I again take my seat, part of me glad that I am dry again as I don't wish to leave any traces or dirty tracks in this amazingly powerful magical room and while Black sends me a raised eyebrow and a proud smirk, obviously impressed with how I handle this discovery about myself, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder, just like I did when I read about Dudley's uniform and I ask: "Are there even any Muggle Secondary schools that have proper, good-looking uniforms?" But Harry shrugs and says: "According to my history lessons at Muggle school, did those Uniforms look a lot worse a few decades ago." And with that I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35 &36 – PS/SS**_

This makes me halt, my eyes staring at how the sentence is worded in confusion and Harry says: "That was the first letter I ever received while living there, Oliver, and as far as I knew was there no one outside my relatives that even cared about my existence." This shocks me senseless and I look at him bewildered, before reading on again.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36 – PS/SS**_

Then I read the next sentence silently ahead and I stop yet again, my eyes tearing up and my heart breaking softly as I just can't believe that any ten year old – let alone my own surrogate little brother – could have absolutely no friends whatsoever growing up and while new hatred grows within my heart for those responsible, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36 – PS/SS**_

This last sentence takes away some of my anger as I feel confusion come in its place and Harry says: "It's one of the ways that Muggles pay their delivery men or women to deliver the letters for them. The heavier the letter and the further away the address, the more a Muggle pays for said stamp." At this I nod and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36 &37 – PS/SS**_

"You can't chuckle at your own joke when your own words aren't really a joke." Goes through my head and then I shake it afterwards and mumble: "I've spent too much time with those twins." Making Harry and Black laugh, making me wonder how Black knows who I am talking about before I just decide to continue reading.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37 – PS/SS**_

"Talk about being a spoilt little brat." I growl angrily, suddenly starting to see a very clear similarity between the Dursley brat and one Draco Malfoy, who in my last year thought he could fake an injury just so he could avoid having to play the first match of the season in the pouring rain and then Black shocks me as he says:  
"I'm starting to doubt whether or not I should even want to help that kid." To which I angrily shout: "Why would you want to help someone like him?" And Black answers: "Because he apparently has some kind of Mental Muggle disease that makes it hard for him to read and write. I thought I'd help him with that, but now –."  
The man shrugs and while I feel angry that anyone would even want to help a kid like that, do I still feel that I can understand the point of view of the man and I sit back down as I had jumped up in my anger for him and mutter: "The kid needs help with his character, not his abilities." And Black nods in agreement before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37 – PS/SS**_

"People who have grown to be ten times the man you could only wish you are, you piece of junk." I then mutter angrily, remembering the times I actually wrote Harry as I had heard from my father what an amazing Seeker James Potter was and I had secretly desired to be the first to discover whether or not his son shared that talent.  
However, Harry had never once returned any of my letters and while the lad had given me a perfectly good explanation as to why he couldn't have done so after my Fifth, do I now finally have the answer as to why this never happened before then and while I can't help but wonder what happened to all my letters, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37 &38 – PS/SS**_

"Wasn't that thing supposed to be used secretly when no one was looking?" Do I ask, not entirely sure if I should feel shocked that the lad even did such a thing or if I should feel sorry for the pain he must have inflicted to his father and then Harry says: "This is Dudley, remember?" Making me nod at the young lad, before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

This, while I had tried fruitlessly to reenact how I believe Harry would have shouted that one sentence back then on that day, makes me roll my eyes at the behavior of my brother's cousin and I say: "That kid needs a reality check and a better character implant – or whatever Muggles call it." And without caring either way, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black smirk and he says: "That's the better place to listen in anyway, especially here in Magical Houses. There are, after all, tons of wizards that use all kinds of spells to make their keyholes soundproof, but they usually only place a small blanket or something in front of the door and those – well, they're easily removed."  
The man shrugs at the end and then he turns to Harry and says: "And no, this does not count for the Order. I've been constantly making sure that both the keyhole and the crack underneath the door were cast with several powerful soundproof spells, so relaying this to those twin friends of yours won't have any effects either."  
And the boy, to my shock, playfully grumbles at the man, even going so far as to fake putting his arms over each other in his anger and while I again wonder how Black knows the twins and for the first time wonder what Order the man could be talking about, do they both keep this pose a little longer before laughing hard as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

"Apparently yes. apparently you indeed were watching the house." Harry then suddenly growls and while I feel confused as to why this would anger him, do I get my answer very quickly as the boy continues and says: "Also, so nice of you to not let me find out about this until fourteen years of you doing so have passed."  
And the boy thins his lips as he leans back against his seat in anger and I can't help but cringe at this as anyone finding out they have been watched for such a long time would naturally have the right to get angry, but for my little brother to find out about this after years of him having been abused – that just sounds pure wrong.  
I shake my head at my own thoughts and go on thinking: "Dumbledore needs to get his head checked. The longer I'm reading this the more I am finding one mistake of that old codger after the other. I just – I just can't understand why he would continue making them. Is he really just too old or too blind to realize that he's making them?"  
And while I feel my loyalty and trust in the man lessening with every passing thought, do I again look at my surrogate little brother, who Black hugs softly and with comfort without really saying anything and I feel amazed at how well the supposed criminal knows what his supposed target wants and needs before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 &39 – PS/SS**_

"EXCUSE ME?" I shout in a fury I haven't felt since I heard about the lies told to me by my teachers and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "They just think that if they can make me miserable that it will make the magic disappear." But I don't hear what the boy says as I remember something my grandfather once told me.

" _Ollie, you need to listen to me very carefully, son. I know you're a driven man and that you really want everyone to do their absolute best and more, but you should never – no matter how determined you get – try to push people beyond their limits. It can make their magic unstable, son and unstable magic – can cause nothing but traumas.  
_ _Your other grandfather, Oliver, my brother, he was just like you. He was just as driven, just as passionate and just as determined to be the best of them all, to be better than anyone else in the career of his choice. Only he pushed his magic too far in his need to do so and in the end, Ollie, it made his magic take his own life.  
_ _So promise me, Oliver, promise me you will never make the same mistake my brother made. I lost my brother to his own ambition and I don't want to lose you, my favorite little grandson, as well, do you understand?"_ The man had told me just before my seventh year when I told him of how badly I wanted to win the finals that year.

I had instantly made him that promise and while I still feel terrible for breaking that promise with him when I heard about Harry's Firebolt, had grandpa understood my drive and desire and had he told me that I hadn't broken my promise as no one had been hurt by their own magic or that of others that year, which had made me smile.  
Then suddenly do I hear someone's voice calling me from very far away and I shake my head vigorously, feeling slightly stupid that I had allowed myself to wander off in my own mind and I look up, seeing Harry and Black look at me worriedly as Harry asks: "You okay, Oliver, you had a mixture of emotions crossing your face."  
I smile at how caring my little brother is and say: "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry, just remembering something my grandpa once told me about the dangers of someone's magic being pushed – or in the words of your uncle – stamped out. He warned me of the dangers of that happening that day and I just remembered what he told me."  
Harry nods and then Black asks: "Your grandfather, he wouldn't by any chance be called Emanuel Wood, is he?" And I look at the man in shock as he nods at me before he lowers his head and says: "I heard what happened to his brother. Sure was a terrible thing to happen, especially if the rumors I heard were any indication."

This makes me cringe as I too had once heard the rumors of what had happened to my second grandfather and Harry asks: "Why? What happened?" And Black sends me a questioning look, making me nod before he says: "He was a Ward Tester, Harry, and one day he was called out because of a Ward going out of control.  
He rushed off together with two others who worked on his team and he was supposed to balance out the magic of the wards so the others could push it back into the runes that stabilized the ward, only just when he was near completion of calming down the raging magic of the ward, did his own magic suddenly black out."  
Harry looks at this shocked and Black nods before he says: "Just stopped working all together, it did. He could no longer use any form of magic for those few seconds, not even a simple levitation charm or even his wand. And because of those few vital seconds that he couldn't use his magic, did the ward lash out against him."

At this Harry looks at me with tears in his eyes, but I smile at the younger lad and say: "Don't worry, Harry, I wasn't even born when that happened. I never met the man and I also heard plenty of good stories about him. There's even a rumor that he stabilized some wards of other countries during the war against Grindlewald."  
This makes Black nod and he says: "I heard the same, pretty much grew up with legendary stories like that. Stories of Ancient House Lords that did amazing things and that had amazing things happening to them, whether they be good or bad. That's just how all Heirs to Ancient Families are raised." And I nod at the man before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me?" I shout again in shock and Black shouts even louder: "SACRILEDGE!" Shocking Harry who sits next to him into asking: "What do you mean?" And I quickly explain: "The first letter is sacred to a witch or wizard, Harry, it means they have enough magic to be allowed at certain private schools such as Hogwarts."  
This shocks Harry senseless and Black says: "Not to mention that damaging other people's mail is a really high crime in our world. It's nothing short of disrespect to the bond between the writer and the receiver, whether the letter be official or personal." And I can't help but nod in agreement, while Harry looks at us shocked and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

"Ehm sorry, Oliver, I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say _second_ _ **bedroom**_?" Black asks, his tone getting angrier and darker the longer he speaks and I hiss from in between my teeth and say: "Yes Lord Black, you most certainly heard me correctly, I _did_ say _**second bedroom**_." And with that both of us storm off.  
Black actually heads for the room with the obstacle tower and I myself head for the room with the field, barely even hearing Harry shout: "Hey, wait for me." And the last thing I see before storming into the room is Harry not running after me, but after a raging Black who almost throws the door right in his godson's face.  
I then storm through the door, not even caring how harsh the wood of the door slams against the stone wall as I rage through it and instantly dive into the stream, not at the same place as before, but at the very start of it, my breath being caught in my throat as I inhale before closing my mouth and swimming straight for the other side.  
Only about a quarter of the way there, does oxygen again become a must and I rise up and out of the surface, my face breaking the surface and the sound of the water splashing around me calming some, but not all of my anger as I just stroke my arms and legs with ferocity, the magic of the room actually lengthening the stream more and more.

Finally, after several long minutes, do I reach the other side, feeling absolutely exhausted, but also feeling all of my anger to have flown away with the current of the stream and with my arms spread over the sides of the bank and my head lying in a large clump of grass, do I take deep breaths to get my health and stamina back.  
All the while doing this, do I keep my eyes closed, trying not just to focus on my breathing, but on all of the happy memories that I have shared with Harry over the years, our victories over several matches, our training together, the few times Harry came to me because he didn't understand something about his subjects.  
All in all do these memories of how I had grown to see Harry as my little brother in all but blood fill me up, not with anger, but with a renewed strength of love for the young lad and I finally feel myself capable of smiling again, before I use my tired arm muscles one last time to pull myself out of the water and onto the land.

I then stand up again and walk over to the reading room, the magic of the doorway again drying me up as soon as I cross it and upon entering, do I instantly see that Harry and Sirius have already come back from the Obstacle room. I walk over to where they're seated take my own seat again and ask: "How did it go with you guys?"  
And Black playfully glares at my little brother as he says: "This little devil here had the guts to use my anger against me and to see my need for that Obstacle room as a reason to try that tower again." This shocks me and then Harry retorts: "Oh come on, you calmed down and had fun. Admit it, I made for a decent challenger."  
This makes me look at the little guy as if he suddenly grew a second head and Black asks: "How did you know where my hands and feet were anyway?" And Harry retorts: "What else was the use of all those retractable beams and pipes?" And I turn my eyes skyward, Black groaning with me and Harry laughing before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

This, because I just don't feel like getting angry a second time so quickly after the last, makes me decide to just humor those around me and I say: "I know Muggles are growing into this thing called recycling and whatnot, but I don't think those three understand that concept quite right." And the other two laugh as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 &40 – PS/SS**_

"And the only things that I can even understand the concept of. What were all those things?" Black then asks and I shake my head, not really feeling confident in my reading as I have no idea what I was reading about and Harry says: "When we leave England and go shopping, we'll head into a Muggle mall and I'll show you."  
Black nods and I ask: "Would you mind if I come with?" This shocks the boy and he asks: "But what about Puddlemere?" But I shrug and say: "I'm already using a Portkey to get there and back home. I'll just have to change the coordination of the home address and I'll be good." Harry looks at me a little longer and I shrug before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black hug the little boy close and he growl-whispers: "You shouldn't even find that damned thing an acceptable living space." And Harry calms him down as he says: "I don't, not anymore. It took some time and a few summers around the Weasleys, but I know now that it wasn't and I accept that."  
This doesn't make me feel any better and I think: "Before we leave England, am I going to make sure that there are tons of evidence collected against those Muggles and send to Madame Bones, so she can go and arrest them without Harry ever having to deal with them again." And with that fulfilling thought do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40 – PS/SS**_

This whole paragraph shocks the living daylights out of me and I say: "I would have been grounded for a week just for even giving my dad a single angry kick and that kid gets away with all that?" And Harry answers: "Those idiots thought Dudley not getting his wish was punishment enough." Which makes me read on groaning.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40 &41 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me? How is that even fair? You get send to your bedroom and he just gets allowed to go wherever he wants? That man needs to learn how to raise those he's responsible for because right now, he's just being completely polar in his upraising of the both of you." I growl at the lad in front of me angrily and then Harry says:  
"For which I'm actually very glad, you know." Shocking both me and Black completely senseless before he verifies and asks: "Can you imagine me behaving like Dudley? It makes shivers run down my spine just thinking about it." And the shiver that runs down my own spine confirms his words before I smile at the lad and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 41 – PS/SS**_

"Good plan, but – how did you respond when you saw the owls delivering your letter?" Black asks with a hint of pride in his voice, only to become sad when Harry answers: "I didn't get the chance." This makes Black and me share a shocked and confused glance and when neither Black or Harry speaks further, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 41 &42 – PS/SS**_

This alone is enough to make my anger rise to new heights and Harry seems to notice this as he says: "Don't worry, the guy eventually gets his comeuppance. He and his little brat of a son." And while I hate how there really is no love in Harry's heart for his own relatives, do I still feel excited to find out how this happens and do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 42 – PS/SS**_

"Thank goodness for that. That must have been really messy by the time he realized what he was using." Black laughs, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Aunt Petunia had never been a good cook of cakes, pies or pastries. She just can't get the texture of the dough right, so her stuff is always hard as a hammer.  
Uncle Vernon had actually been using that fruitcake the entire time." And while I can't help but notice the tone of interest that comes from Harry's voice as he speaks about how to bake and how to make those things, do I also feel shocked that anyone can be that bad a baker and while I wonder about the tone of the boy's voice, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 42 &43 – PS/SS**_

"That guy is seriously losing it." I mutter softly, but then Black shakes his head and says: "A man that thinks it right to put a kid in a cupboard under the stairs and that doesn't even honor the deaths of his relatives? He's never had anything to begin with." And while Harry snickers at the matter of fact tone Black uses, do I sigh and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"I can think of a few people." Goes through my mind silently, but I shake my head, having hung around Harry long enough to know that the lad absolutely hates everyone who thinks high of his fame and while this makes me only hate Fudge even more for what he has been pushing Harry through since last June, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"Why wouldn't there be letters on Sunday? Didn't you say that people delivered letters to Muggle homes?" I ask Harry confused and Harry says: "It has to do with religion." Making me confused and he says: "The largest and currently most powerful religion in the magical world is that of Purebloods, the Muggle one is Christianity.  
Christians have existed for the last millennia and one of their most important rules is that there are now jobs allowed on Sunday, because Sunday is a day to go to church, honor the Father – as that is what they call God – and to be surrounded by Family as you read from the Bible." This shocks and intrigues me and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"Why not try and pick one of the floor?" Black then asks and while I want to believe that it's because my little brother had his Seeker instincts come out early, does Harry shrug and say: "I – I can't really explain it myself either." He then looks up, over to the ceiling without really seeing it and while his eyes turn dazed, does he say:  
"There – there is just something, something about the wide open sky, the clouds and the air above my head that – that draws me in, I guess. I – I always feel at my best when I'm flying and – and I always feel more – more calm, relaxed, free and in control of my own fate when I am up there, up where no one can really catch me."  
He then shakes his head and says: "It's crazy, but sometimes – when I'm up there, up higher than anyone else on a broom and when I'm just leaning on my own, watching over the others, I – and this happened a few times I know that – I almost feel as if there's someone else there. As if someone is up there watching over me."

This shocks both Black and me and Black asks: "When did this happen, Harry? And from where exactly did you sense this?" And Harry, who seems not to notice the worries of his godfather, answers: "A few times during either practice or matches. And it always felt as if there was someone in the clouds that looked down on me."  
This makes Black and me share a shocked look and I ask: "Did it happen during any of the first matches we've held the last few years?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "More during the Hufflepuff match in first – and definitely the finals back in third." This relieves some of my worries and Black's and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 &44 – PS/SS**_

"He actually dares to sniff about that? So what? So he finally gets a little discipline, about bloody time." Goes through my mind as I try very hard not to get either confused or worried over what Harry had told me about the presence he felt high up in the air if he were to be flying above the rest of us and while angered at Dudley, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 44 – PS/SS**_

"Such a what?" I ask in absolute shock, all my worries and confusion over my little brother's words blown away by what I just read and I ask: "He calls having to sit in a car for several hours and getting a single slap on the wrist to be a bad day? Okay, the no food or drinks is definitely bad, but by Merlin, can't get kid get serious about life?"  
But Harry shakes his head and says: "Trust me, he wasn't really wailing, he just wanted to get back home, play his stuff and for life to get back to normal because he believed that a normal life would include me being the ignored freak and him the favorite of the neighborhood again." This makes me growl in rage as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 44 &45 – PS/SS**_

"Do you ever get a decent meal at those rotten Muggles?" I then ask my little brother as so far I've heard nothing positive about Harry's life other than the fact that he got to step on his uncle's face and Harry's answer: "Yeah, when you guys send me meals." Doesn't make me feel any better about his home life as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 45 – PS/SS**_

"And she just accepted that? She didn't question it or insist that the right person gets the letters?" Black asks in shock and Harry calmly answers: "Sirius, she was in her late seventies and she was shorter than I am now as she had grown a hunched back. You really think a person like that would dare cross my uncle?"  
This makes the man grumble as he says: "Once this chapter is over do we need to explore the rooms again, Harry. I need to find a study of some sorts so I can make a little list of the crimes those Muggles have committed as they raised you." At this, while I feel very proud of the man, does Harry want to object, but I say:  
"Good of you, Mr. Black. And don't worry, Harry, I was planning the same thing, but then to have the letter of accusations be send to madam Bones before we would take our Portkey or other form of travel out of England so that she can take care of that while we settle ourselves down elsewhere, away from them."

This makes Harry send me a small smile and Black says: "Good thinking, Oliver. Only we won't be using Magical transport." This makes me look at the man in shock and he says: "That can be traced, even the Portkeys belonging to ancient families and I don't want either the Ministry or Voldemort to be able to find us or interfere."  
I nod at the man and Harry says: "We can always use an airplane.""What the bloody hell is that?" Black then asks the boy in shock and Harry asks: "You know when the sky is clear blue and you suddenly see those white lines appear that cross through the blue of the sky right?" Black nods and Harry happily says:  
"That's an airplane." This shocks the both of us and Black asks: "You mean that Muggles have means to travel that high up in the air?" And Harry nods as he says: "They can travel even further. In 1969 the Americans build a machine that allowed for Neil Armstrong to actually fly over and take several steps on the moon."  
This makes Black and me share a shocked look before the two of us look at Harry again and he says: "Yeah, there have been hundreds of Moon landings and travels to other planets since. Muggles even believe there are planets outside this solar system. That there might be life on another planet." Feeling that I've heard enough, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 45 &46 – PS/SS**_

" _What_ was he looking for?" I ask in confusion and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "For a place that couldn't be reached by anyone or anything, that's what. Anything that could be reached through either a car, a train or on foot, Uncle Vernon didn't deem acceptable." This makes me wonder about the man's sanity yet again and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"Sorry to ask, but what respectable 11 year old calls his father daddy?" I ask in contempt and with the same contempt in his voice does Harry says: "An 11 year old that knows that if he does so, he can keep his mother in the illusion that he's her sweet little boy who will never do anything bad, so that he can do whatever he pleases unpunished."  
This makes me get thin lips and Harry sighs as he leans back and says: "Dudley may not be the brightest in class, but he definitely has the intelligence needed for a really clever bully. He knows how to get his way and how to get away with all kinds of crimes and misdeeds just by making himself look perfect in the eyes of his parents."  
"And a right brat in the eyes of everyone else." Goes through my mind with fury and I just cannot help but feel amazed at how well Harry came out of being raised with someone like that, not to mention how his own guardians – and only remaining relatives alive – treated him for years on end and with pride in my voice, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"That does make sense. A Hogwarts letter usually arrives somewhere during the last week of July and your letter took several days, I'd say maybe even a week if I'm counting right, so I wouldn't be surprised if they start sending someone out to get you personally next." Harry nods with a large smile on his face and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"That just can't be good." Goes through my mind and Black seems to believe the same as he says: "A man that wants to make my godson miserable and even tries to keep him from his own world, who's smiling? I have a bad feeling about this." And while I can't help but feel confused over the smile I see growing on Harry's face, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 &47 – PS/SS**_

"Hold on a second, is that idiot seriously willing to endanger himself and his family for the sake of keeping those letters away from you?" Black asks Harry and Harry shrugs as he says: "Like Dudley said, he'd gone mad by that point." But while I just can't help but feel as if this is no acceptable answer, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 47 – PS/SS**_

This alone infuriates me and Black hisses in anger as he asks: "When exactly did you say he would get his due, Harry?" And the excitement that now almost radiates off of the boy takes away some of my anger as he says: "Should be any minute now." And the both of us nod, calmed by his happy tone of voice and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 47 &48 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black pull Harry closer and makes my heart melt in sorrow for how terrible Harry must have felt, so close to such an important event in his life. I look at the young man, who not only has to suffer from his fame and some psyched up murderer, but also from the upraising of his own relatives and sigh before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 48 &49 – PS/SS**_

I shout in the end, shocking even myself and making Black, who had been growing anxious the longer I read jump in shock, while Harry laughs himself into a roll off the couch as he sees this happen and while Black glares at the laughing boy, can I tell by a single look that there is no real anger in the man's eyes before I read the last sentence.

 _ **PS/SS – chapter 02, page 49 – PS/SS**_

"Who was that?" Black asks shocked and Harry, who had stopped laughing retorts with a question: "Who do you know who is bulky enough to survive such a heavy storm?" And only one name instantly pops into my mind, causing for a huge smile to grow on my face as Black happily shouts: "HAGRID!"  
But then, as if the shout had actually been an enchantment, does a bright light appear from where I arrived, where I had first witnessed Black and Harry sitting together and I look at the light in shock, only to not see Hagrid, but someone else appear out of the light, someone I haven't seen since my own fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it!  
**_ _ **And sorry for the cliffie, but they have to happen every now and then. Also, the only order I have for people appearing is that the HP crew will appear first, then the PJ crew and then the HoO crew. Everything else is completely random and I am constantly trying to figure out who to bring in next as I write the CR chapter.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter will be a little more exploring of the rooms, Charlie catching Wood up on everything regarding Sirius and maybe a few other stuff, but I do want you all to understand one thing. Just because Charlie will explore along with the others, won't mean there will be daring rooms found.  
**_ _ **I personally believe that the Obstacle room was daring and brave enough to be placed in the special in between world – at least for now – and for all those of you wondering, yes, Harry did win the obstacle course against Sirius and yes, Harry did indeed feel the presence of his father when he's up on his broom.  
**_ _ **Okay, see yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. What An Amazing Place

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**_ _ **Hope that's clear,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **What an amazing place**_

 _ **Charlie's POV**_

Ever since I met Hagrid and talked with him about Rita Skeeter's article about Harry – the best friend of my youngest brother Ron – have things been running out of hand more and more, starting with Harry actually having to face the Hungarian Horntail and ending with the return of Lord Voldemort, the murderer of hundreds.  
Professor Dumbledore, my old Headmaster, had instantly responded to this after Voldemort's right hand man had murdered one of his own graduating students and had returned to a body and while I feel horrified that the English Ministry isn't doing a single thing to keep this man from reaching full strength a 2nd time, am I still proud.  
Proud of how my father instantly agreed to aid the man in anything he needed. Proud that Bill had actually switched positions in his job to try and make sure that the Goblins wouldn't side with Voldemort. Proud that the man had appointed me to be the one to bring awareness of Voldemort's return outside of our English Isles.

I've been doing nothing but and while there are some among my fellow Dragon Keepers that either feel that Romania is too far away to really get involved or that they shouldn't believe the words of a teenager and a man that should have been six foot under years ago, am I at least making good progress with the second group.  
Them, I constantly remind of what that teenager lost to the murderer and how disrespectful they were to the death of said teenager's parents, something that makes each and everyone in the second group feel reproachful and bashed and also makes them promise me that they will reach out to people I don't even know and spread further awareness.  
By now have I been doing all of this for little under a month as I started on the ninth of July, after hearing what happened between Percy and my dad and while part of me wants to fly back to England on a Dragon and show Percy just what I think of him and his arrogance, do I follow Dumbledore's orders to stay put.

At least I try to as suddenly, just when I hear of a group of tourists that plan to visit the reserve and feel like I can spread awareness among them as well, do I feel myself get surrounded by a power unlike any I have ever felt, one that shines brighter than the morning sun of Romania and with it, do I feel a Portkey activating.  
Knowing that it can't be a sneak attack by anyone as I have been wearing several protective enchantments since I started working at the Dragon Reserve and because only the tourists are people that I don't know, do I wonder if this could be a way for Dumbledore to call for an Emergency Order meeting or something.  
Then that feeling is first strengthened as I arrive in a large circular room that has Sirius Black – the host of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters – seated in it, but then I see Harry himself, who I know would never be allowed into the Order if my mother has anything to say about it, before being shocked to see Oliver Wood there as well.  
The Keeper of my old Gryffindor Quidditch team seems as shocked to see me as I am to see him and I just know that he has yet to join the Order, because else – and I know this for a fact – the twins, who used to play with Oliver as well and who were on the team during my final year at Hogwarts, would have informed me of him joining.

I look around at the group of people, wondering if there could be others in any of the other rooms and then Sirius asks: "How's it going, Charlie?" Shocking Oliver into looking at him, but making me smile as, according to the twins, Sirius had not really been faring well with where he was staying to give a place for the Order to meet.  
"I was actually about to spread awareness among a group of Dragon Reserve tourists, Sirius, so nothing much. How are you, Harry and Oliver doing?" And the man shrugs as he says: "We found ourselves transported here by forces that are apparently stronger than Dumbledore, but don't have the same kind of power as him."  
This shocks and confuses me and Harry says: "I can't exactly place it, Charlie, but the power definitely feels stronger than Dumbledore. It just – it doesn't feel as if this power is really sided with either side, you know. You can't expect of this person to side with us, but he or she won't side with Voldemort either."  
This makes me nod, while I feel a little uneasy at the idea of someone stronger than Dumbledore not siding with us and then Oliver takes away my concerns as he asks: "You know Charlie, Black?" And I laugh, sitting down with my old Keeper buddy as I say: "My whole family knows him, except for Percy, but he currently doesn't count."

The old Keeper looks at me and asks: "But – but how?" And I answer: "All of us are members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius even opened one of his old houses to make sure the Order has somewhere they can meet. My family's currently staying there, because they fear for Voldemort to try and pull a sneak attack on them or something."  
The old Keeper nods and then Black laughs and says: "Be careful, Charlie, don't go and tell him all of the Order's secrets, okay?" To which I joke back: "Who are you, my mum?" But while Black and I laugh, can I not help but notice that Harry doesn't laugh along or how the boy's face turns angry at the mentioning of my mother.  
I look at the young man, who I became well-acquainted with last summer and Sirius says: "Molly and I had a little argument last night and our tempers made us say things we regret." This makes me cringe as it wouldn't be the first time my mum said some really offensive things in her rage and then Harry asks: "Oh, so she apologized?"  
And Sirius' silence is enough answer to the angry lad, who jumps off of the couch and storms over to one of the doors, something that worries Oliver as he jumps up himself and says: "Harry wait, we haven't checked that room out yet." And instantly Sirius and I are behind the two, both of us a little worried over what's behind the door.

Harry, however, ignores all of our presences and just simply opens the door, walking into an amazing room that has a gigantic circular table in the middle of the room, a fire grate having been placed in the centre of the table and that has several single or double tables stationed all around the circular table with a bookcase beside each of them.  
"Not a bad study and conference room." Harry tells us loftily as he walks over to one of the single tables, flops down onto the chair that is beside it and that has a very deep back rest with wings on both sides and upon him sitting down, does the bookcase actually fill itself up with all kinds of books, shocking us but not him.  
Harry simply takes a single look at one of the lower rows and then grabs one of the books, apparently the one he was looking for before he leans back in his seat and starts reading, something he is interrupted in by Sirius, who jokes as he asks: "Don't you think we have enough reading back in the other room, Harry?"  
But when Harry says: "I'm reading Bambi, Sirius." Does he shock both Sirius and Oliver and when I look at them confused, does Oliver whisper: "Lily Potter decided his pet name should be Bambi, because she saw the movie about that five years before he was born." And while I wonder what a movie is, am I shocked nonetheless.

Sirius is then the first to just turn around and whisper: "Let's just leave little Bambi to read his book. It will be good for him and we can go explore other rooms." And while I'm not entirely confident with leaving Harry while I'm still not sure where exactly we are, do I trust the boy's godfather and follow him out of the room.  
"I'd take the door on the left of the Obstacle room, if I were you." Harry then suddenly shouts at us, but when I look at him, is he still caught up in his book and when Sirius says: "We really need to find out how Harry's instincts can be so well-tuned with this place." Do I wish Bill was here to do some warding tests or something.  
Then we take the door Harry told us to and when Sirius opens it, do I look shocked as I – from what Ron told me after last Christmas – can't really imagine Harry liking a room like this. The room is oval shaped with a large dancing platform raised out of the ground that is at least 7 feet in diameter in the middle of the room.  
In the back of it there is a huge dancing and singing stage, complete with microphone, several platforms to dance on and a rectangular part sticking out of the stage so that whoever is dancing can reach out to those standing around the stage. And finally are all other parts of the room filled with all kinds of musical instruments.

"This place really has everything." Sirius says as he looks around in shock and Oliver and I nod, before I say: "But I just can't understand why Harry would want to know about the existence of this room. According to what Ron wrote me did neither he or Harry really have a good time during last year's Yule Ball."  
At this Sirius nods with a playful smirk on his face and he says: "Yeah, I heard the same, but I don't really think Harry send us here because he would like this room. I'm more onto the idea that this place is connecting itself to Harry's instincts so that we don't run into any rooms we don't like until we absolutely have to or something."  
This makes me look at the door of the room we just stepped into and the room behind it with a little trepidation and I ask: "So – check a room without asking Harry which one we should check?" And Oliver nods, while I suddenly notice how Sirius seems to reverently let his fingers float over the keys of a masterfully crafted winged piano.  
Wondering if the man could have a musical bone somewhere hidden deep within his adventurous nature, do I turn away from the room, inspiring Oliver and Sirius to follow me and I decide to follow my own instincts, heading over to the more southern part of the wall and opening the door that is almost in the center.

There I look in and feel shocked as I see a large dome created out of a grain and pebble filled floor, with a circle of small rocks enclosing the floor and making it look like an arena, which is further enforced by the stone benches that are all around the room and inside the pebbled floor there are several weapons stationed.  
Bows and arrows are leaning in wooden frames against one side the arena, while a little further ahead there are several targets, each of them a little further or closer to the frames than the last. Around this is a running field, complete with several hordes and even a few wooden plates that have large holes in the middle to jump through.  
Another part of the arena has another ring made of rocks and on top of these rocks are several swords of various lengths and sizes laid down while sheathed in beautiful bronze sheaths and even equipped with ropes that can either be tied to one's waist, around one's shoulder or even strapped onto one's belt or pants leg.

Looking at the battle arena in pure shock, do I hear Sirius ask: "First that Obstacle tower and now an arena with weapons? What is the person who send us here planning?" But then Oliver suddenly seems to realize something and says: "Maybe these are things those Heroes of Olympus are used to. I mean, heroes need training and weapons, right?"  
And while Sirius and I look at each other shocked, can I not help but admit that my old teammate has a good point and Sirius says: "I just hope that whatever kind of heroes they are, they don't bring their dangers to our country. Voldemort is bad enough, thank you." And like with my buddy do I agree with the man's statement.  
Then Sirius takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, which I'm sure have been raised since he saw this arena, and asks: "One last room?" And I nod before I say: "Let's ask Harry first though, I don't feel like getting shocked like this again." And my comrades nod before we all close the door behind us and leave for the study room.

Harry looks up from his book as we open the door to his room and asks: "You okay? What happened?" And Sirius answers: "We decided to follow our own instincts instead of yours. Found a battle arena and figured it – together with that Obstacle room – would probably be used for those Heroes that the books are about."  
Harry cringes at this and Oliver asks: "Anymore suggestions for a last room, Harry?" And Harry dives back into his book as he says: "Take one of the doors that is in between the bedrooms. I think they'll do for now." We all nod and Harry says: "Almost done, by the way. Just reached the part of the fire and the hunters."  
And while these words don't make me feel any more confident about the book the kid's reading, do I feel that the books about him and these heroes will probably be a little worse and we all leave him again, Harry's sigh of relief the last thing we hear before we again close the door separating the little reader from us.

We then follow his advice and Sirius says: "There were three doors between a couple of the bedrooms. I say we take one of those." And Oliver and I nod as Sirius leads us back to the western side of the room, over to the kitchen and then seems to count the doors he and Harry found before Oliver and I arrived here.  
Then he leads us to a door that is actually ten doors away from the kitchen and he points at some of the doors we pass as he says: "The first three are bedrooms for males, then there's a room we haven't checked yet, two rooms for females and these three Harry and I haven't checked either. Those two over there are male and female each."  
Oliver and I nod as the man reaches the last of the three rooms he mentioned had been left unchecked and when he opens it, do all our mouths drop at the sight of it. The room consists mostly of a gigantic lake that can give the Black lake a run for its money in size and diameter and around this is a forest as wide and vast as the Forbidden Forest.  
The only three things that are standing alongside these two amazing creations of nature are a small wooden cabin that is barely made of any walls, yet of which the nature floor seems unable to be reached by the sun that is actually shining from the sky above, which is actually at least 12 feet above us before the ceiling reaches us.  
The second thing is a another cabin, this one made of metal and that actually has all kinds of mechanical devices inside of it, something I can only barely see thanks to the bright light shining through the glass and metal framed windows in the side wall and last but not least a fire pit surrounded by rubies and dark red stones.

"Mechanical and made for humans, yet filled with nature? What kind of room is this? And how can anyone make a room this high?" Oliver asks as he and I walk in with a daze and Sirius says: "There must be some kind of Undetectable Extension charm at work here. But why build this room in between the bedrooms?"  
And I can't think of any answer either as I suddenly hear a voice that makes me jump as it says: "Wow, this is awesome!" And looking behind me, do I see Harry standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his whole face shining with happy glee as he looks at all the features this room has, while his head keeps tilted upwards to the sky.  
"I got to admit that this room is amazing, Harry, but aren't you a little weirded out that such a room exists here?" Sirius then asks and Harry says: "Hey, after seeing the kitchen, Obstacle room and that amazing grass field room, am I in such a state nothing can really surprise me anymore. Amaze me, yes, surprise me, no."  
And I can't help but agree with the lad, even if I feel a hint of worry over constantly hearing about this Obstacle room after seeing that arena room and then Oliver asks: "Who's up for reading about Hagrid giving the Dursleys their well-deserved due?" And both he and Sirius quickly raise their hands, while Harry's laughs at their speedy movement.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it!  
**_ _ **And I admit, having to think of new rooms over and over again is getting harder and harder every time, especially with the amount of rooms already present. I love writing about it though and I know the last room sounds similar to the Grass field room, but I actually hid some hints about who will be joining the reading into that last room.  
**_ _ **See if you can find the hints,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	8. Getting Their Due

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **I love writing about this story and every chapter makes me happier and happier, even if it seems as if this story will just never end, which is probably true as all books combined have a total of 599 chapters, Epilogue of Deathly Hallows not included. Anyway, because of the many chapters, did I come to a decision.  
**_ _ **I will be doing one Fate's Finale for every HP and every PJ or HoO book. This does mean that, after the HP books are over, there are still 3 HoO books left, but those three will probably either be divided into one story each or combined all together, depending on how I feel about them once I get to that stage of the story.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. CR parts belong to Philosopher's Stone, the paperback edition of September 2014. I am trying to make it clear what they are reading, but for full clarity, you will need this version, sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Getting Their Due**_

 _ **Charlie's POV**_

Like Oliver am I totally not a reader, but like Harry, did I find the reactions from Sirius and Oliver to Oliver's question quite amusing and while I still feel wary about the two rooms we just found – and about the Heroes that might be joining us soon – do I agree with Harry that I should be the next person to read the chapter.  
We all head back for the chairs and couches stationed in the Centre room, as I decided to call it from now on and while Harry and Sirius take a couch together, do Oliver and I seat ourselves both in one of the chairs next to one another before I grab the book and ask: "Anyone want to catch me up on what's been read so far?"  
And Harry quickly answers: "I was dropped by Dumbledore at the Dursleys after they had already gone to sleep, we read about some of my Accidental magic, including my Parsletongue and how I made glass disappear and about all the hassle and trouble my uncle went through in his effort for me not to receive my Hogwarts letter."  
This shocks me and while I get the feeling that this is only the tip of the iceberg, do I ask: "Why would he do that?" And Sirius answers: "Because he belongs where Fudge wants me, let's keep it at that." And when I see even Oliver nod at this, do I fear for the life of my youngest brother's best friend before I start to read.

 _ **Chapter 4  
**_ _ **The Keeper of the Keys  
**_ _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 50 – PS/SS**_

"What's a cannon?" I can't help but ask and Harry answers: "Like wizards have wands, do Muggles have cannons, rifles and guns for weapons. Rifles and guns can be used by one man only, but guns need to be manned by more as they are larger and require more effort, yet they also have the ability to strike larger targets."  
This shocks and worries me and I ask: "And the reason Dudley asked about a cannon?" And Harry answers: "Cannons fire off really large and heavy balls, like Bludgers only then without the magical ability to fly off on their own. The sound that such a ball makes when it hits target is as loud as when Hagrid were to knock on a large door."  
And while I feel amazed at hearing all this, does it worry me nonetheless and Sirius asks: "How do you know all this?" And Harry answers: "I had history class back in Primary school. Cannons have existed since the time that gunpowder, which can be compared with floo powder, was invented." And while Sirius nods, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 50 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me into halting my reading and Oliver asks: "Didn't you just say that rifles are weapons?" And Harry nods as he says: "To be honest, to this day forth do I still not entirely understand how he even got that thing. You need to have a license to be allowed to man one and I know my Uncle isn't the type to learn for that."  
This makes me feel a little more relieved, but only for a short while as I suddenly ask: "So your uncle had a weapon on him that he had never studied before and that he had no experience with whatsoever, while around two young boys, one of which his own son?" And when Harry cringes and nods, do I read on with trepidation.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 50 &51 – PS/SS**_

"How did he even get there in the first place?" Oliver suddenly asks and Harry answers: "He told me the next morning, although I'm not certain if he was telling the truth." This makes all of us look at him shocked, as Hagrid is not one to lie all that quickly and Harry says: "He told me he flew there. How can you find that believable?"  
And I have to give the young lad right as even I can't imagine any possible manner for Hagrid to be able to fly, especially not by either Broom or Thestrall and then Sirius says: "I find that easy to believe, kiddo, because I'm pretty sure that Hagrid still held ownership over my flying motorcycle by that point."  
This shocks Harry and then he asks: "And how was I supposed to know of that at that age?" Making the man glare at his godson as the both of us laugh at his cheeky tone, something I personally feel is a very good sign seeing what Ron told me of how Harry behaved after he came back from the Third Task and I read on, relieved.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 51 – PS/SS**_

"First time ever that I heard that. Still love hearing it, though." Harry says happily as he leans in Sirius' embrace and the man smiles at him as he says: "Good, but keep in mind what Molly said yesterday. You may look quite a lot like your father, but you shouldn't believe that we expect you to be him, okay?"  
This makes Harry look at him in shocked confusion and he asks: "But – don't you miss him?" And Sirius smiles at the amazingly caring boy with tears stinging in his eyes as he says: "I do, Harry, everyday, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you and who you are, just to get him back. Don't ever think I would want that."  
And again the man proves to the entire room what an amazing guardian he is and I think: "If only mum were here to have heard that. Wonder if she'll believe it though." As I remember the letter Ron wrote me early this morning, telling me all about the quarrel between mum and Sirius last night and all the things said that night.  
Still feeling highly disappointed in my mother over what I heard from my little brother, do I wonder if the woman will ever come to understand that – like Lupin had apparently told her last night at the end of the fight – she is not the only one caring for Harry and neither should she try to be, but then I just shake my head and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 51 – PS/SS**_

This in itself makes Sirius take a deep breath of relief and he says: "Remind me to thank Hagrid for this when he gets back." But then I send a shocked and scared look at Harry, who rolls his eyes and says: "Come on, as if I don't already know that he's the perfect candidate to get the giants on our side." And I read on relieved.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 51 – PS/SS**_

"Please tell me it wasn't anything he made himself." Sirius then asks his son worriedly and Harry says: "I don't think so, but – I can't really say for sure. Don't remember if I ever really ate of it or not." This, while I wonder if Hagrid might not be hurt about his cake not having been eaten, makes Sirius sigh in relief as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 51 &52 – PS/SS**_

This makes all four of us laugh, while I can already almost hear my mum's voice shouting inside my head at the young man about manners and I shake my head, not just to get rid of that voice, but because I know that Harry was in full rights, being faced with a stranger who suddenly gave him a cake, before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 52 – PS/SS**_

"I thought Hagrid wasn't allowed to do magic. Wasn't he expelled like years ago?" I ask in shock and Harry says: "Hagrid explained it to me later and yes, he was, but Hermione, Ron and I found out he was framed in my second and got his name cleared." He then sighs at Sirius and mutters softly: "Wish we could do the same for you."  
The man smiles at him and wraps an arm around him as he says: "Don't worry about it, Harry. Once we get to another country, I will use my Title as Head Black to get Immunity and then ask the Minister of that country to give me the trial I've waited fourteen years for." And while Harry grimaces at the end of this, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 52 – PS/SS**_

This makes me turn my eyes skyward and I ask: "He saw Hagrid work, right? So he should know Hagrid didn't use any magic on the food, shouldn't he?" And Harry answers: "This is Vernon we're talking about, remember?" And while I hate how little love the boy has for his so-called relatives, do I just continue reading.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 53 – PS/SS**_

"Why did you even apologize? You weren't even allowed to ask questions and you apologize? Why?" Oliver asks and Harry answers: "Haven't you read the story so far? Everything bad that happens to the Dursleys is my fault and I grew up like that. Meeting new people doesn't make me think different." And while I hate the answer, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 53 – PS/SS**_

"Wow, overkill much?" Oliver then asks and I can't help but agree as Hagrid made Harry actually sound stupid there, as if not learning of magic meant that Harry never learned anything at all in the ten years he was living with the Dursleys. I then look at the boy and feel in my heart that this really isn't true before I smile and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 54 – PS/SS**_

"Being a wizard doesn't mean he's not human, Hagrid." Sirius then suddenly says and while I can't help but agree with him, do I suddenly notice Harry again looking at the Obstacle room, his entire face contemplative as he says: "I'm not entirely sure, but – for some reason – I think Hagrid was onto something that night."  
This makes all of us look at the room as well and Oliver asks: "Okay, so your instincts are connected to this room, you took on that Obstacle tower as if it were a daily exercise and you mentioned feeling as if someone was watching you from above while you were flying overhead of us and now you think Hagrid was onto something?  
What is going on in this crazy place?" He ends the rant with his arms in the air and Harry says: "I – I don't know, but – but I think, seeing that one of those things didn't happen in this room, that whoever watched over me while I flew – is the one who send us here." This shocks and worries me along with the other two men.

Yet Harry's face looks determined, proving he feels certain of his deduction and Sirius says: "Someone who can fly over Harry without being spotted by any of us and who can be responsible for not just this room, but connecting Harry's instinct to it and his amazing skill with that tower? Sounds plausible." To this I nod and ask:  
"But how plausible exactly are we talking about here?" And suddenly Harry gives an answer I didn't expect as he says: "I – I think the answers are – in there." And he motions not for his own books, but the ones with the title Percy Jackson on top of it. We all look at the book with the unknown name, before I just decide to read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 54 to 56 – PS/SS**_

"Was that little bugger alright? Flying along with Hagrid during that storm and being inside that pocket and all?" I ask Harry worried, unable to control my inner need to care for all animals and Harry laughs as he says: "He was, I think it was one of those owls that are used to growing up in really small spaces." To which I read on, relieved.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 56 – PS/SS**_

"You could read that upside down? I sometimes even need help reading the letters he sends me the right side up." I admit, feeling a little ashamed as I do, but still feeling proud of the fact that, even after I left Hogwarts, Hagrid kept in touch and while I remember the many letters we sent each other in Harry's third, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 56 &57 – PS/SS**_

"Can I at least ask what a telephone is?" Sirius then asks with a playful annoyed tone and Harry says: "It's a mobile device that Muggles use quite like Floo Powder, only then without being able to see each other. They have these rods that are used for communication and when you speak in one end, the receiver can hear it in the other."  
This shocks us all and Harry says: "Just imagine 2 rods bend like half a moon. One end of this is laid against your ear and the other is in front of your mouth. You speak in the mouth part and the other person can hear that in the ear part of his device." We all nod, me a little weird out, but understanding the concept as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 – PS/SS**_

"I thought you were raised not to ask questions?" Sirius then playfully asks his godson and the boy retorts: "Hey, I was in the presence of someone that scared even Vernon and he had just given me a letter I had been waiting for over a week for and a birthday cake. Sue me for taking a chance." The man laughs and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 – PS/SS**_

This seems to anger Oliver all over again and I look at the slightly younger wizard confused, before Harry explains: "His grandfather's brother died of badly functioning magic. Apparently he had been trying to push his core further than it could take and it made it unstable." This makes me look at my friend in sorrow before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 – PS/SS**_

"Says the woman that lied to her nephew about her own sister's death." Sirius then spats at the book and I ask: "Why, what did they tell him?" And when Harry hugs Sirius and says: "It's in the book. I shouted it at them somewhere around this period of time." I nod, already feeling uneasy at the idea that Harry shouted it and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 – PS/SS**_

This makes Harry turn to Sirius and he asks: "I thought Muggleborns witches and wizards weren't allowed to perform magic outside school." And Sirius smiles, obviously happy with the distraction as he says: "Some Muggleborns – like your mum – can get a special privilege from the Ministry to show a few spells each summer.  
It's mostly for those that have close relations with their parents or those whose parents don't believe they're really learning anything while at school. By allowing this, the Muggleborns can prove their parents that they are indeed learning and that they are growing as people and as magicals." Harry nods and asks:  
"So why aren't we told this back at Hogwarts?" And Sirius shrugs as Charlie says: "It's usually the Prefects that tell this to the First years after they get their first notice from McGonagall about not performing magic outside school. I guess it slipped Percy's mind. Wonder why." And while my friend wonders, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 – PS/SS**_

"That was because Lily always went the extra mile to prove her parents of her growth. She had even made an agreement with the other Heads of House that they would write a little report about her growth at the end of the year for her to take home and it was always the first thing she gave them upon arriving back home."  
Sirius growls at the woman angrily and Harry asks: "How do you know that?" And the man sighs as he says: "I know this, because I was there when Lily got told that her parents no longer needed their reports. It was Professor Slughorn who informed her and he kept trying to be evasive about the actual news – that they were murdered."  
This shocks us all and then Sirius sends Harry a small, pained smile as he says: "I met them once, your grandparents, and you couldn't ask for a sweeter and kinder couple if you tried. They were Lily's everything and it took James all summer before our seventh before he got your grandfather's approval to date her."

"They weren't dating yet?" Harry asks shocked and Sirius shakes his head as he says: "James was arrogant, really arrogant, growing up. He did all kinds of things that – Lily wasn't too happy with and he tried asking her out at least once a week since fourth year. He was hellishly in love with her, but –." The man shakes his head and says:  
"He just didn't have the right sense of mind on how he could win her over and he was as determined as a Gryf, something that annoyed Lily to no end. Finally one day halfway through our sixth, did she shout _If you can spend an entire summer with me and my parents and convince them you're the right guy, only then will I go out with you._ "  
This makes all of us look shocked and Sirius laughs and says: "And of course James, being the love-struck, determined idiot that he was went and wrote both his parents and Lily's and asked his dad if he could protect the Evans house while he and I would stay there because he was determined to prove Lily his right as her boyfriend."

This makes all of us shake our heads and Harry asks: "And Grandpa Potter complied?" And Sirius laughs as he says: "He had Ward Keepers set up every ward known to the Potter line that very afternoon and then send a report to Lily to assure her none of them would be touched by Voldemort while they were there."  
The man sighs and says: "To say that Lily was shocked that James had complied with her challenge was one thing, but she was as headstrong as he was and she was determined not to give him a single minute of her time all summer, that is, until Petunia started going at him and he started going right back at her."  
This makes all of us cringe and Harry says: "That can't have been a pretty sight." And Sirius shakes his head as he says: "It wasn't, but Petunia had gone out of line in her insults, so Lily – being the kind woman that she was – stood up for James, something that Petunia didn't exactly like. She called it the end of their relationship as sisters."  
This shocks me as I just can't imagine one fight between a stranger and myself making me decide not to be together with my brothers anymore just because I can't admit that I was in the wrong with my insults and while I can't help but feel as if this situation has repeated itself between my dad and Percy does Sirius say:

"That was the first time James ever got to hold Lily to himself and while he was absolutely furious with Petunia and was on the verge of setting her out of the house and the protections, did he instead just stay there, where the fight had been, did he comfort Lily and did he then report to her father what had transpired."  
This shocks me and I ask: "He Snitched?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "He didn't find it right that he would punish Petunia in a house that wasn't his own. He would have punished her, but he was a guest, so he allowed the Head of House to deal with the situation. That was the first time Lily saw James for who he really was."  
This makes all of us smile and Harry asks: "And after that they got together?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "They did spend a lot of time together, but James proved himself a true gentleman and never got around Lily when her parents weren't around. He only approached her if there was a chaperone and that made him win.  
It proved to Lily's father that James knew more than just pranks and how to have a good laugh and so, at the end of the summer, he pulled James aside while Lily, I myself and her mother went for our school supplies and he interrogated James for over an hour before giving him a double blessing." This confuses me and I ask:  
"A double?" And Sirius smiles as he says: "The blessing to date his daughter – and the blessing to marry her would he ever feel ready, something that happened in the summer after Graduation." This makes all of us smile widely and Harry whispers: "Thanks for telling me, Sirius." And he hugs the man as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 57 &58 – PS/SS**_

This makes me stop with a sharp intake of breath as my whole body has gone stiff with a rage boiling unlike any I have ever felt before and while I suddenly feel as if I have turned into the dragons I usually take such good care of, do I ask: "Did she just honestly dare to SAY _THAT_?" My voice shouting at the end.  
Yet none of those around me answer and I look up, seeing the other seats to be empty and the door to the Obstacle Tower to be open. Deciding to just figure out what this Obstacle tower is anyway, do I slam the book down onto the table to get some of my rage out of my system and barge over to the room in question.  
However, when I look at what is called the Obstacle Tower, does my anger vanish instantly as I can't believe what is going on there. Harry has already reached the 3rd level and is currently running for 1 of the swinging poles while Sirius and Oliver keep trying to push and pull levers away from the other's feet or against each other's form.  
Looking at how the two keep trying to push each other off, if only to get their own anger out of their systems, do I see Harry grabbing the ring that is stuck within the golden helmet on top and then use one of the ropes to get back down, only to swing the ring so hard it actually lands back on the top floor and then run for the tower again.

This makes me want to run over and stop the lad but when I see how he handles the first stage alone, his body moving with more swift finesse than that of a cheetah, do I realize that even the two quarreling men on the second floor are no match for the amazing athlete and I am proven right as Harry dodges all their attacks.  
He reaches the third floor yet again, only for this time to jump backwards, grab the pole, swing himself into a crouching position against the ceiling and then use his legs to push himself over to the top floor, where he again grabs the ring and this time, puts it back in the helmet before again sliding down one of the ropes.  
The boy lands in front of me, wipes an amazing amount of swear that has been running down his brow off his forehead and asks: "Who do you think will get that ring of those two?" And I can't help but answer: "I don't really think they care for the ring, Harry. I think they care more for getting their anger under control."  
And Harry shrugs as he says: "You're probably right. Good exercise though." And while I can barely believe that a boy as scrawny and short as Harry considers climbing that amazing tower not once but twice a good exercise, do we both head back for the Center room, being joined by a sweating Sirius and Oliver a good half hour later.

Then Oliver asks: "Hey Harry?" And Harry nods as Oliver shocks me and asks: "I could have sworn I saw you run into that room with us. Why didn't I see you afterwards?" And both Harry and I look at him in shock as I say: "Harry got to the top of that tower twice, even while you two were fighting to throw the other off.  
How did you not notice that?" And both Sirius and Oliver look at Harry shocked before Sirius says: "How did you manage to evade our attacks?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "Like I said, that Obstacle tower feels natural to me. I can't explain it, but all of my instincts just – get attuned perfectly when I try and climb that thing."  
This makes all of us look at the tower room yet again and Sirius asks: "What in blazes name is going on here?" But then I notice how again, Harry's eyes are drawn to the books with the name Percy Jackson on them and I say: "The sooner we finish the book, the sooner we can find out." And I hurriedly read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 58 – PS/SS**_

"They told you WHAT?" I then ask in a furious rage and Harry asks: "Want to have a go?" His finger already aiming for the Obstacle tower and the memory of how swiftly he moved over and across it settling down my anger and I shake my head and say: "No, not against you, not yet." And while Harry smirks in pride, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 58 – PS/SS**_

"I don't even want to think about what could happen to you if that happened." Sirius then shudders and I nod, remembering how Ron had told me that Harry had met Malfoy both on the train and in Diagon Alley and I just know that the young Malfoy Heir would have twisted the story to his liking, making me shudder as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 58 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the book in pain and while I just can't help but hate myself for having picked this chapter to read, do I look up and say: "You two better hold onto each other, this is a really hard part for me to read." And Harry and Sirius nod, Sirius almost pulling Harry onto his lap and both of them smiling at me before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 58 &59 – PS/SS**_

"Sorry to interrupt, Charlie, but why are people still scared? I mean, it's been ten years back then, so why still the fear?" This, while I personally feel relieved to have been interrupted, makes Sirius cringe and he asks: "Remember what I told you about your grandparents from mother's side and Slughorn, Harry?" Harry nods and Sirius says:  
"Your grandparents were the first Muggles to discover a new form of magic that Voldemort had made use of; the Taboo charm." This shocks me as dad never even told me about this and Sirius says: "Voldemort had actually tabooed his own name and with that made it easier for him to find his strongest enemies.  
After all, it were only those brave enough to face him head on that dared say his name back in those days, after seven years of war, so whenever someone said his name outside Hogwarts, it would instantly break all of their protective enchantments and allow for Death Eaters to hunt them down and spot their location within seconds."

The man then shakes his head and says: "None of us knew of this. None, until your grandparents' memories were checked to see how they could have been found as this had happened after your Grandpa Potter had allowed for all those Ward Keepers to put up all those protective enchantments that the Potters had studied over the years."  
Harry nods and asks: "So they – they died because they spoke Voldemort's name?" And Sirius nods as he says: "The Taboo broke together with Voldemort's power all those years ago, Harry, but because – and I know this because of where my cell was stationed – it took another four months to capture Death Eaters, did the fear of his Taboo spell remain."  
At this I nod in understanding and say: "And that is how all those Hyphenations came into existence." But Sirius shakes his head and says: "By the time they were murdered, were people already referring to him as You-Know-Who. The Taboo just brought about the other Hyphenation and made people afraid to say anything but."  
This makes Harry sigh and then he asks: "And you think he'll do it again? Taboo his name I mean?" And Sirius nods as he says: "The only reason, I can think of, that he hasn't done it yet, is because it will alert his followers and he's, after all, trying to let them all keep a low profile." This makes Harry grimace and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 59 &60 – PS/SS**_

Then suddenly Sirius asks in shock: "Wait a minute, he – he never told you? He never told you the – the full story? About – about what people believed I had caused?" And Harry shakes his head as he says: "I don't even really think he knew, not at that point at least." This confuses both Sirius and me and I just decide to read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 60 – PS/SS**_

At this, while the words have made Harry turn bright red, make all of us, Oliver, Sirius and me all lower our heads as painful memories of my uncles Gideon and Fabian and the last meeting I had with them before they were murdered, when I was only 8 years old flash through my mind, causing for a single tear to fall down my eye.  
Then I softly hear Sirius whisper: "Marlene." And I look up at the man, who seems to draw comfort from Harry, even if his eyes are swollen with unshed tears and his shoulders are tense, as if trying to hold back the pain of his loss. Hoping the man can let go off that pain as we read on and that he can find happiness again, do I read on softly.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 60 – PS/SS**_

This actually makes a shudder run down my spine as I can almost hear that very laugh going through my own mind and I think: "This may be the first time, but how many times has Harry remembered that actual laugh since Voldemort came back?" And while I worry for the boy who became my surrogate little brother over the years, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 60 &61 – PS/SS**_

At the end of this speech is all of our sorrow and pain gone as rage fills me up from the inside yet again and I ask: "How much more do we need to listen to this buffoon?" But Harry says: "Don't worry, like I said, he'll get his comeuppance. He and Dudley both." This calms me as it makes me excited to read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 61 &62 – PS/SS**_

This makes Harry gasp in shock and he asks: "Care to repeat that? That – that last sentence?" And while I feel a little uneasy doing so, do I comply with the boy's wish and when I finish, does he whisper: _"Preserving my Sixteen year-old self."_ Which does nothing but confuse me even more, but then Harry does something worrying.  
As he keeps repeating that one sentence, as if his mind has gotten stuck on it like when the WWN gets stuck on some kind of weird channel, does his hand slowly reach up to his scar and do his eyes widen as he touches it, the fear and realization in his eyes worrying me to no end. Then suddenly does he jump up, only to be stopped.  
Stopped by Sirius, who has his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist and who pulls the boy back into the couch and say: "I don't know what you figured out from that sentence and I currently don't care, but you're not running away now. You're staying here and we're going to help you with whatever is currently bothering you."  
And Harry looks around, the fear that is in his eyes terrifying me as it's not the kind of fear someone feels for a spider or a ghost, but more the kind of fear someone feels when they believe themselves a danger to others and while I can't help but wonder why Harry – of all people – would think that of himself, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 62 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the young man, from who I've heard so much about thanks to my brothers, in pure shock and he says: "You try living ten years of your life being told you should have died alongside your parents." Making me cringe as Sirius hugs the boy tightly, the tears in his eyes proving he doesn't believe so as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 62 – PS/SS**_

"Trust me, kiddo, there are tons of people that would wish magic worked like that. It would certainly make them capable of defending themselves, not just from abusive relatives, but also against mad people using Magic to hurt them. Alas, alas." Sirius says at the end with a dramatic note and we all laugh at his tone before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 62 &63 – PS/SS**_

"More like set it free so you could talk to it, but I like your way of vision more." Oliver then says with a smile and we all laugh at this, while I can't help but silently wonder how those that live with Sirius are now feeling as they must be worried about wherever Harry and Sirius could be. Hoping to find out soon enough, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 63 – PS/SS**_

"Which is an amazing feat in itself as usually magical kids need to perform several acts of accidental magic before the Hogwarts chart deems their core strong enough to face and hold its own against the challenges and forms of magic taught at school." Sirius then tells us with a proud smile and I look at Harry amazed before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 63 – PS/SS**_

At this, for some reason, do I see Harry's face turn grim and displeased and when we all look at him, does he say: "Either Dumbledore or I are going to die in this war." Shocking us all senseless and making me almost drop the book in shock before Sirius almost shouts: "What makes you say that?" And Harry calmly answers:  
"Simple logic. Both he and I are Voldemort's biggest targets and Voldemort is a Slytherin first and foremost. To have one of his goals beaten before he himself gets beaten is something he will strive – and is probably right now striving – to do this no matter what. And with how my luck has been turning out, do I believe my chances higher."  
This makes me whiten, the idea of a world without Dumbledore one I just cannot imagine, especially because even in Romania so many people know the man's name and know all that he has done and I whisper: "A war without Dumbledore." Making a shudder run down my spine, before I suddenly see Harry roll his eyes as he says:  
"And that is exactly the problem." Making all of us look at him shocked and he says: "I can understand loyalty. Maybe only to a certain height because I've never been able to really confide in anyone before going to Hogwarts – but I can understand it. What I cannot understand is how a whole community can depend on 1 person."

This makes Oliver, Sirius and me share a look before Harry says: "I mean, look at the student body of Hogwarts. They constantly stand behind the Boy-Who-Lived, but when I do something wrong, they hate on me and spite on me as if I'm Voldemort's son or something. Yet when I perform heroism, they're loving me like no tomorrow.  
They expect of me – of a currently 15 year old – to be their hero above all else. And when Voldemort makes his first real appearance, those idiots are going to expect of me to fight him, kill him and save them all, the fact that I never learned magic like that or that he has 50 years experience not taken into account at all."  
This makes me cringe harshly, mostly because I already know that the boy is probably right and then Sirius seems to take matters into his own hands and says: "Harry, you're right. Our loyalty and trust in Dumbledore are balancing on the edge of a devotion that just isn't healthy. However, concerning you and Voldemort, you're wrong."  
This makes all of us look at him in shock and the man says: "You're wrong because we're not going to give those idiots the chance to push you into fighting for them. After all, the minute these books are over, are you and me going to head for Gringotts and then to whatever country we feel like going to." This makes us all smile and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 63 &64 – PS/SS**_

This shocks the lot of us and it takes me a few seconds to take in what I just read, but when I finally realize it, do I burst out laughing, feeling like all the anger I have felt for this fat Muggle and his parents has finally been avenged and Harry, Sirius and Oliver share my humor for a good half hour before I read on while panting.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 64 – PS/SS**_

This makes me try to hold back on more laughter as I can already feel my sides hurting from how hard I laughed before and Sirius says: "If I didn't know about all those terrible things that fat little Muggle boy had done to you, I would have been angry at Hagrid for picking the wrong target." And I can't help but nod before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 64 – PS/SS**_

This makes me smirk at the lad and I ask: "Guess you decided to take your chance to learn now that there were people who could stop your uncle from trying to hurt you for learning and whatnot, didn't you?" And Harry laughs: "I thought you didn't know me. Of course I did." And while we all laugh at his cheekiness, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 65 – PS/SS**_

"For the owl he kept?" I then ask Harry and the boy nods, before suddenly a bright light appears from where I arrived in the room and when it disappears, does a girl I have only met last summer jump out of the light, her eyes looking around in shocked fear before they land on the couch in front of me and she shouts: "HARRY!"

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it!  
**_ _ **And I know there were a lot of PJ references, but I just want to have a good base to settle Harry's actual Divine Heritage on, prepare those reading alongside him for when they find out that the Gods are still immortal and whatnot. Also, the Tower wasn't really supposed to be used the way I'm writing it out, but who cares.  
**_ _ **Now I will try not to let them use that tower all that often and I will try to write about them using other methods, such as the last room they found, to ground their feelings, but some chapters will just make them need to vent and that tower seems like a good way to do so – even if it wasn't as challenging a write as I thought.  
**_ _ **Now onto one last question I'm sure you're all wondering about. Why is it so easy for Harry to take the tower when in the PJ movie even the PJ crew had trouble with it. This is because for the PJ crew the tower feels natural, so they can focus on rivaling each other out. Harry doesn't have such rivals, so he takes on an easy Obstacle.  
**_ _ **Also, I know that it sounds as if Charlie is in a lot more contact with his family than what is written in the books, but you can't expect of me to believe that a family as loving and close as the Weasleys would break contact just because 2 of them leave the country. I don't believe that, so I strengthened up the amount of correspondence.  
**_ _ **Okay, all done, enjoy**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	9. Time Sets And Secret Fantasies

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Now I know that I left last chapter on a little cliffhanger, but anyone who knows GoF can instantly tell who the girl is that arrived in the room. I actually wanted it to be Percy, but I didn't think it'd be wise to let that kid be in the same room as 2 people that hate him and a brother that's disappointed in him without a legal guardian.  
**_ _ **And I'm saying legal, because we all know how Percy would react to Sirius, whether he be a real adult or not and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Harry won't exactly appreciate such behavior or tolerate it for very long, so to have an adult that can help him keep his calm might be necessary before Percy arrives.  
**_ _ **Okay, enough spoilers,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Time Sets and Secret Fantasies**_

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

It's been almost twenty minutes since Harry and Sirius were taken by a bright light each, one that shocked us both times it happened and while I sincerely worry for my best friend and his godfather, can I not help but wonder if this is some kind of magic that has been activated to give the two some alone time together.  
Knowing that, if this is indeed true, Harry will come out a better person, have I been using this theory of mine to keep my calm for the last twenty minutes, however the others seem not able to do so and while I try not to listen in, do I hear all kinds of horrible possibility ideas that come from Mrs. Weasley's tongue the longer she worries.  
These worries of her both anger me as some of them sound as if Sirius planned for this and should be blamed for Harry suddenly being gone while the shock on the man's face when he got taken was beyond visible to anyone with eyes and make me know that she cares for Harry as if he really were one of her own kids.

Then relief hits me hard as suddenly, just when Lupin wants to go and use the Floo to inform Professor Dumbledore what happened, does the same bright white light engulf me and take me to a room I have never seen before, one that is absolutely beautiful, yet of which the walls have so many doors, I don't even want to count.  
Instead of that do I focus on the surroundings that are present inside the room, rather than the ones embedded into the walls and the first thing I see greatens the relief within me and proves that my theory has a high chance of being right as I see Sirius and Harry sharing a couch which is located near a fire grate and a coffee table.  
I run over to the two, shouting Harry's name as I do and engulf them both in a hug, unable to really ignore the relief I feel in my heart at seeing these two safe and sound and Harry laughs as he says: "Good to know you care, Hermione." And unlike last night do I know by the tone of his voice that my best friend is only jesting.

Then I look around and ask: "Where are we?" And Sirius answers: "We have no idea, but we're getting more and more clues to it as time goes on." To this I nod, but then I look surprised and ask: "How many clues did you get? You've only been gone for about twenty minutes." Shocking the two in front of me.  
Then I yelp in shock as I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me that says: "That can be right, we just laughed our asses off for a good half hour." And when I look around, do I see Charlie Weasley – Ron's older brother by 9 years – sitting on a chair with none other than Oliver Wood sitting on the chair next to his.  
I look at the two in shock and Harry says: "They've been coming here for every chapter that we're supposed to read." And then finally does my eye land on what exactly is in the hands of the Dragon Keeper; a hardcover book with red and blue cover and with an actual picture of Harry's face and the Hogwarts Express on it.  
Looking at the book in pure shock, do I hear Harry say: "I don't know how it got here or how we got here or who's really in charge here, but I know it's destiny that everyone who appears here gets to read a chapter.""How do you know that?" I can't help but ask and Harry scares the living daylights out of me as he suddenly recites:

" _ **One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
**_ _ **For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
**_ _ **All seventeen Books must be Read.  
**_ _ **Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
**_ _ **Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
**_ _ **For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

I look at my best friend in shock and ask: "What does it mean _Can Olympus remember_?" That line somehow standing out more to me than any other and Harry shrugs as he says: "I've mostly been focusing on the first three sentences. You know, about the readers, the chapters and how all Seventeen books have to be read."  
"But – but that's obviously about – about your first year, right? And – and there are only seven years at Hogwarts." I then state and Harry nods before he says: "And there are indeed only seven books about me. However, there are also five books about someone named Percy Jackson and another five about a group called Heroes of Olympus."  
This both shocks and – for some reason – worries me and I ask: "Why would Olympus need heroes?" And Harry shrugs again before Sirius lounges back and says: "You know, Harry and I may have picked our beds, but you two were too busy checking out other rooms to do the same. Why not head over and pick one?"  
And all of a sudden Harry is on his feet and says: "I'll guide you." Shocking us all and making Sirius ask: "Are they to be divided then?" And Harry asks: "Why, do you want to share a room with Hermione?" And both Sirius and I turn beet red as the man shouts: "No offence, but HELL NO!" And I can't help but giggle at this.

Harry then leads Oliver, Charlie and me over to the Eastern wall and then says: "The room over there is meant for Charlie, it has two other beds, I can only assume they are for Percy and Bill." And while I feel shocked that Percy might also be coming here, does Charlie turn grim at this idea, yet does he still nod and leave for the room.  
Harry then points for the door four doors away from the one Charlie just walked through and says: "That's your bedroom, Hermione, it has 6 other beds and if I were to make a guess, some of those beds would be for Ginny and the Gryffindor Chasers." And while Oliver looks excited for this, do I nod in understanding.  
Then Harry motions for the room that is next to Charlie's and says: "Seems like you and I will be sharing a room, Oliver. That will leave another four beds empty and I think I know who those will be.""All of them?" Oliver asks and Harry nods before he answers: "Ron, the twins and Neville, if I were to make a guess."  
This makes me look at Harry confused and I ask: "Why Neville?" But Harry shrugs and says: "Just my gut telling me. It's in my eyes the most logical choice seeing that at least once every year Neville played some kind of role in our lives." And after a quick mental trip down memory lane, do I realize that my best friend is correct.

This shocks me and while he and Oliver head for the room he told me they would be sharing, do I myself head for the room he appointed me, before turning to Sirius and asking: "Did you get a room yet?" And the man nods and says: "Explored the place when I first arrived here. Found the bedrooms along with Harry."  
I nod and then open the door Harry appointed me, only to gasp in utter shock at what I'm seeing. Seven beds are spread across the room, all of them made of the finest material and having the most amazing quilts, pillows and mattresses placed upon them, while all of the equipment seems to be changing color over and over.  
Sirius then walks over and says: "This has been going on in all of the rooms. There's only one bed in one room over there that has the smallest of hint of who it should belong to. All others don't really get an owner until a person touches the bed, then it changes to fit whoever sleeps in it perfectly. Did so with both Harry and me."

And while I can't help but wonder what kind of themes the two of them have picked, do I walk over to the second bed on the left of the door, my mind for some reason telling me to stick close to the door, yet knowing that I can't fall asleep so close to a source that could reveal light from the center room and I softly touch it.  
Instantly the same bright light as the one that flashed me here shines from the bed and when it vanishes, do I see a bed I have actually always dreamed of owning, once I were to be old enough to have my own place. A double mattress with an amazing size, big enough I can spread my arms wide across to both sides.  
The mattresses being made of a thick grayish black color and the pillows – one for show, one to lie on – that are stacked upon it are white with a black pattern that moves across the top to the bottom in such a way that it dangles out and touches other lines, making small blobs of squiggly lines every few centimeters over the pillow.  
The same can be said for the blanket and while it covers the entire bed and even falls over it a little, just enough to tuck it in on all sides, can I already tell that the quilt inside isn't thick enough to make me sweat profusely in the summer, but neither is it thin enough that I feel like freezing were I to lie under it in the winter.

Sirius whistles as he sees my bed and I say: "I always dreamed of having a bed like this. I swore to myself when I got to realize how important my O.W.L.s were for my future career that I would get exactly the scores and the job that could help me get this bed within a year. I – I can't believe this bed is really here right now."  
And even while I am standing with my back to the man as my hand keeps softly going from side to side over the quilt that is tucked in under the topper mattress, one that I already know will bend itself to how I'm lying on it, can I almost feel the happy smile that the man sends my way as he hears about my secret fantasy.  
I then turn around and ask: "How long have you guys been here?" And the man shrugs as he says: "Definitely a couple of hours. We read a book about Harry, after all, and with how much we care for him, there was bound to be some commentary." To this I nod and he asks: "How long did you feel that we were gone?"  
And when I answer: "Only 17 minutes since Harry was taken." Does the man look shocked and he says: "I think I know how that is put together." Before he walks back into the Center room, obviously planning to share his theory with the other three boys and I quickly follow the man, not wanting to miss out on this.

Back at the center room, do we see that Harry and Oliver have already taken their seats again and just when I do, does Charlie come back into the room and he says: "Picked my bed. Took the one furthest away on the right, I always liked the right and I personally hope Bill will take the one in the middle. He usually does, though."  
And while I can perfectly understand why as the hot-tempered Weasley can't exactly feel happy or proud about the actions of his first younger brother, do we all nod and Sirius says: "It seems that time is behaving differently around here." Drawing the attention of the others and making Charlie sit down with trepidation as Sirius says:  
"Hermione just told me that we've only been gone for about 17 minutes since Harry was taken, yet last chapter alone took at the least an hour to read full out. I think there's some kind of magic at work and I think I know how it works as well." Everyone looks at the man, Oliver shocked that he already figured it out and Sirius says:

"If my theory is correct, then I think that every action we take between reading chapters takes about five minutes in the real world outside this room, while it seems that the large amounts of time that we take to read these chapters are shortened all the way down to a single minute." Shocking us and Oliver asks: "How do you reckon that?"  
And Sirius answers: "Harry read one chapter and then I arrived. We explored and then did another chapter and this we have been doing since. We've explored for a good three times and we've read three chapters since Harry's, which makes four chapters. So if every action between reading is 5 minutes and every chapter is one?"  
The man asks in the end and I answer: "That does end up being 19 minutes, the exact amount of time you guys have been gone." And Sirius nods before Oliver asks: "So we can be here for hours on end and it will only be a few minutes for those outside?" And I nod, feeling honestly amazed at this whole concept myself.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it.  
**_ _ **And I know it's not the longest chapter, but I was a little done thinking up new rooms and it's getting late here where I'm writing and I have an early shift that starts tomorrow and bla-bla-bla, you don't want to hear any of this. So I won't bother you with it and just wish you all a goodnight and till next chapter.  
**_ _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. Heritage Lessons

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Next chapter's up! And I have to admit, I love the idea of Hermione having this chapter for the very simple reason that Harry will now learn of his entire heritage and I can make so many good intelligent Hermione comments that will be added to those lessons when Sirius reveals his true heritage to him and the others.  
**_ _ **Enjoy the idea,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Heritage Lessons**_

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

The idea that time is moving much quicker in this set of rooms – or house if you want to look at it that way – than in the world outside it is pretty mind-boggling and that is mostly the reason that I am glad there are books we can read as to me that gives me a legal excuse not to get confused over how such a thing is even possible.  
Next to that, am I pretty different from my other readers in the sense that I love the idea to read next chapter, whereas the others mostly did it because there was nothing else to do or because it they were told to do so in this so-called prophesy that I just do not want to believe in no matter how ominous Harry sounded when he recited it.  
I then take the book from Sirius as he and Harry take a couch together and while I feel very happy for how the two so easily go sit with each other and how easily Harry has accepted the strong bond between them, do Oliver and Charlie take a seat across them and do I take a chair near theirs before I start reading the chapter.

 _ **Chapter 5  
**_ _ **Diagon Alley**_

This alone makes me smile widely, mostly because I can't help but wonder how similar Harry's first experience in this magical shopping street could be to mine, but then remember that his homelife is very much different from mine and while hoping that his return to his homeworld – as some people would call it – will help, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 66 – PS/SS**_

"I'll be at home where now?" I ask in shock and Harry cringes as he says: "I forgot I thought about that." I look at the boy and Sirius says: "Let's just say we can give Kingsley quite a list of charges to settle onto those Muggles were he to show up as well." And while these words worry me, do I know I won't get anymore and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 66 – PS/SS**_

"Hagrid's coat? Why his?" I then ask and Harry asks: "Didn't I tell you? Dumbledore send Hagrid after me because Uncle Vernon kept stealing all of my letters." This shocks me and I ask: "Why didn't you ever report that. Such things are illegal!" But then Harry raises his eyebrow at me and asks: "You met my Uncle, right?"  
And in my mind do I envision what would happen if Harry were to bring up such charges. Taking into account the chance that Harry's reputation at the Muggles is as shredded as the Minister is currently shredding his magical one, do I shudder as I realize what the end results would be and mutter: "Never mind." Before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 66 & 67 – PS/SS**_

"Either he's assuming you know what's going on and that you're still shocked from last night – or he's still half asleep and is instinctively teaching you about our currency." Sirius then jokes and Charlie goes on and says half laughing: "I'm voting the second." Making Harry, Oliver and me laugh at their humor, before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 67 & 68 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius look at Harry in shock and he asks: "Surely you know about what your parents left you." And Harry nods before he says: "I do now, but you heard what it was like back then. I could consider myself lucky if I heard about them in some random insult." This doesn't seem to please Sirius one bit and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 68 – PS/SS**_

"Why did you think they kept it at home, Harry?" Sirius then asks and Harry says: "I had just been told of a secret world, so I didn't exactly think that my parents would have some kind of account back at the back and I didn't know about Gringotts yet, so that was just my best guess." The man nods and I smile at my friend before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 68 – PS/SS**_

This makes me snicker and I say: "You know, you wizards mention things like wizards and Portkeys so easily, yet people like Harry and me have only heard about those creatures in fairytales and we never even heard of Portkeys. There really is a large difference in what is normal for Purebloods and Muggleborns, you know."  
This makes Sirius look up shocked and then I spot something that I have been able to see quite a few times, even if it always disappears before anyone else can really notice it. Harry's eyes start to gleam with hidden knowledge and his whole body tenses as if he wants to comment with intellect, yet dares not to speak out.  
Having no doubt about it that his upraising is the cause for this, do I sincerely hope that something within these books – or perhaps something with Sirius' chance to raise him – will change that and will make Harry become the intellectual competitor for high grades that I have always known him to be before I decide to just read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 68 – PS/SS**_

This again makes me look at Harry, the memories of all he's gone through still very fresh in my mind, mostly because Harry reminded me of them just last night, and I think: "Why can't that be true for him? Why is it that he constantly has to make those words a reality despite his own health and safety?" And those thoughts make me read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 68 & 69 – PS/SS**_

This alone shocks me senseless and I want to start protesting this when Sirius stops me and says: "We think that Hagrid still had my Flying Motorbike at that time and that he somehow either summoned a House Elf to come fetch it or that he used magic to shrink it once he landed." And I nod, amazed at the man's logic, before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 69 – PS/SS**_

"Other than all the spells that ancient families have been donating for use to the Goblins for the last three-hundred years, you mean?" Sirius then asks his godson as if Harry has asked the question just now and while I feel shocked at hearing this as not even Professor Binns ever mentioned this, does Sirius hug the shocked lad and say:  
"Yep, even yours, kiddo, and you know what? All this talk about Gringotts and money and spells made me make an important decision, one I don't think Albus will be happy with, but it's my decision not his, so there." This, while I am shocked that the man would go against Dumbledore's orders, makes Harry ask:  
"What did you decide?" And Sirius answers with a pride and happiness that make me know this is the right decision indeed as he says: "I am going to teach you all your parents would have taught you had they been here to raise you themselves. You're a year overdue as it is anyway." This shocks me and Harry fearfully asks:  
"What do you mean, _a year overdue_?" And Charlie answers: "The first and Primal Heir to all Ancient Lines and higher get taught all their family can teach them about their history and whatnot at 14 years old. You just had to skip that last year because of the Tournament, get it?" And Harry nods, looking worried and shocked as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 69 – PS/SS**_

This turns Charlie angry and he says: "There better not be. The undergrounds are no place for Dragons." But then Sirius sighs and says: "Sorry Charlie, but there are indeed Dragons down there. And I know this, because I vividly remember my sweet cousin Bella asking my father if he were to let one guard her Marriage Vault."  
This shocks me, mostly the tone the man uses when he speaks of this Bella person, and while Charlie seems absolutely furious, does Harry ask: "Want a try?" And he motions for the room in the East, making Charlie groan and say: "Not against you, remember? Not yet." And Harry smirks, while I wonder what they mean and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 69 – PS/SS**_

These last three words alone make me turn my eyes away from the book with a look of annoyance and Sirius says: "I wonder why the Prophet even dares to speak of Harry like they are. His title as Boy-Who-Lived can outrun the actual stocks the Potter Line has on that paper, but then again – it – it might be that those stocks have been sold."  
This seems to worry the man and Harry asks: "How many stocks did my family have?" And Sirius answers: "About 50% in Hogwarts, another 76% in Hogsmeade, some 20 to 30% in Diagon Alley, some 43% or something in St. Mungoes and I believe about 60% in the Prophet, at least when your dad took over, that is."  
This shocks me as Sirius just named the five most well-known places and organizations in the entire magical World and I ask: "The Potters have stocks in all that?" And when Sirius answers: "Among others." Do I feel absolutely blown away by the idea that Harry could have even more elsewhere before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 69 – PS/SS**_

"I don't even get why Hagrid would do such a thing. Surely he understood that you had never seen magic before and that he should treat you as if you were a new Muggleborns or something? No offense, Hermione." Charlie ends his little rant and I shake my head, not feeling offended as I agree with the man before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 69 – PS/SS**_

"Now more than ever if you ask me." I then growl angrily and Sirius says: "Which is exactly why Harry and I will emigrate the minute these books are over." Shocking me senseless before I turn to Harry and ask: "But – but what about Hogwarts?" But Harry shakes his head as if I asked the wrong question and says:  
"Hogwarts is my most prominent reason for emigrating. If I stay and war breaks out, those idiots that call themselves students will all go and rally behind me, just because they think that me being the Boy-Who-Lived means I know what magic I used as a toddler that destroyed Voldemort and will use that same magic again."  
This shocks me, while I can't help but agree with my best friend's logic and he says: "And that's why I'm leaving. I've seen enough dangers, threats and dangerous disasters and even saw Voldemort himself come back and I just don't want to be there when he openly attacks, so I'm planning to use his own strategy against him."

This shocks me and makes Sirius look at him confused before he says: "Use the fact that he won't openly attack anyone or even show his face to get the hell out of this country and out of his sight before he can openly get a good hold of me or put me in any kind of position where he can corner and try to kill me."  
Everyone looks at Harry shocked and he says: "Sirius is on the run and I'm Voldemort's biggest target. Even if we use Gringotts to get out of England we will need to make sure we jump from country to country for several times over the next couple of months to make sure we can lose whoever tries to chase us.  
That way no Aurors can try and catch or kill Sirius and Voldemort will lose whatever hold his little spies think they can get on me. Not to mention it will allow me a chance to see the world a little." This makes me smile, the idea of Harry seeing the world outside Grimmauld and Hogwarts sounding like just the thing he needs and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 70 – PS/SS**_

"You know what I don't understand?" Harry then asks and everyone looks at him as he says: "Dumbledore has been offered the position of Minister more times than there are schooldays at Hogwarts, so why is Fudge now suddenly of the belief that Dumbledore wants to overthrow him when he could have gotten the job years ago?"  
This shocks me and makes Oliver and Charlie share a shocked look before Harry says: "I mean, anyone who knows Dumbledore's history, knows he has been offered the job many a time before, so why is Fudge suddenly getting such cold feet about that?" Yet none of us seem to have an answer to this question and I just read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 70 – PS/SS**_

"Which these days is just a really bad idea." Harry suddenly says and everyone looks at him shocked as he says: "We Magicals sometimes need to move through the Muggle world to get from one place to another, don't we?" Everyone nods and Harry says: "And Muggles will just keep on developing their electronics, won't they?"  
This, while Charlie, Oliver and Sirius are confused at the question, makes me nod and Harry asks: "So how do you think future security guards will react when they suddenly see people disappear off their camera because some new witches and wizards entered Diagon Alley though the Leaky Cauldron or something of the like?"  
And instantly my blood turns cold with the realization that Harry is onto something while Charlie asks: "How high do you rate that chance, Harry?" And while I feel amazed that the son of a Muggle Lover doesn't understand the severity of this situation, does Harry answer: "It'll happen before the Change of the Millennium."  
Shocking the three men around me, while I can't help but nod, knowing without a doubt that Muggle security cameras will surely be hung over either Charring Cross Road or the Train Station and the Platforms 9 and 10 before we reach the year 2000, something that makes me fear for the complications that will follow from this development.

"We have to find a way to hide ourselves, Harry. Some other way then how we are doing now. We've been able to hide for years, but you can't Obliviate a camera or the hundreds of Muggles that might watch said cameras for the sake of security." I then squeak at my best friend and Harry nods before he softly mutters:  
"Let's hope that these books might help us find such a new method. It's just too late for slow but certain integration, but it might not be too late to change hiding methods." And while I feel relieved that the lad has hope for our world and its secrecy after all, do I wonder how long he's been knowing these facts and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 70 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us either roll our eyes or hit ourselves on the head and Sirius asks: "Why was Hagrid chosen to pick Harry up again?" But Harry and I share a dark look at this question as we are both still in the belief that Dumbledore made Hagrid pick up Harry and the Stone on the same day on purpose and I read on, hating this thought.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 70 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us shake our heads good-naturally and Sirius says: "Hagrid's an amazing man, he sure is, but he really just doesn't want to understand why certain creatures are called dangerous for a reason." And I nod, remembering the many times Hagrid defended Norbert and while fearing the time to read about that, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 70 & 71 – PS/SS**_

"How can people not understand Muggle money? I mean, okay, the sizes can be pretty confusing, but the number and value are always imprinted onto them, so that should make it easier, right?" I then ask and Sirius answers: "Hermione, you can't expect of us to understand Muggle Money as instantly as you do because you grew up with it.  
We don't expect of you to instantly understand our Galleons, Sickles and Knuts systems, do we?" But then Harry laughs honingly and says: "You'd be surprised how many Purebloods do so, Sirius." And I shudder as I remember the honing words and looks I got from some of these people in my first year before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 71 – PS/SS**_

"How can they expect of students to wear silver? Was Professor Lupin really the only Werewolf to have ever been allowed at Hogwarts?" I then ask, suddenly realizing what I am reading and Sirius asks: "Did I or did I not hide myself in the Shrieking Shack only recently?" And with that answer, do I read on, feeling slightly insulted.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 71 & 72 – PS/SS**_

"If only a owl, cat or toad are allowed, then how did Scabbers get allowed to come along?" I suddenly ask, knowing Sirius won't be happy hearing about the traitor, but feeling confused nonetheless and Charlie says: "Mum vouched for Percy's proper care of him for a full year before he got his own letter. Lasted my entire second year."  
This makes Harry and me share a shocked look and Harry asks: "Why would she work so hard? Wasn't he considered lazy and constantly asleep? And why did it take so long?" To this Charlie shrugs and says: "From what I heard, the teachers feared Percy's reaction would Scabbers die somewhere during the school year.  
Mum had to assure them that he would write about Scabbers every week for a full year and that Scabbers would be examined by Hagrid at the end of every month. When she accepted that Scabbers would also be evaluated at Christmas and wouldn't be allowed back if something happened, did the teachers agree he could come with."  
This makes Harry and me share a shocked look and then Harry sighs and says: "She did all that just so he could take his pet with him for a couple of years and he goes and betrays her." And while I know that – while Harry wasn't there – the betrayal hits him as hard as the other brothers, does Charlie pat Harry on the back as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 72 & 73 – PS/SS**_

"I was actually glad he was so big as there were a lot of Muggles that looked at him strangely for taking the thing while they walked the regular stairway. I got to hide in the shadow of his floating coat and got to made sure no one saw me as I tried telling him it was broken several times." Harry says and we all laugh before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 73 – PS/SS**_

"Why would you believe that?" I ask Harry in shock and Harry answers: "Because dashing my hopes and seeing me miserable was something that often brought large smiles to their faces. Dudley even held a competition with his dad on who could make me miserable the most for a whole year when I was eight, I believe."  
This shocks me senseless and I think: "What is Dumbledore thinking sending Harry back there every year?" But no matter how hard I try to think of a proper reason the man can have to do so, do I feel miserable over the fact that there might not even be a reason and that Dumbledore just doesn't want to admit he's wrong before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 73 – PS/SS**_

"Which is the biggest issue of them all." Harry then growls and he goes on: "If even people can't see it, cameras won't be able to see it either and the videos will only show some kind of side alley between the two stores. If the guards watching those videos then see people disappearing into those alleys and becoming invisible."  
And again a shudder runs down my spine as I remember a few years ago when my dad bought us his first video camera and how excited the man had been. He had, afterwards started collecting new versions of that same brand and I remember very clearly how proud the man was when he told us how the brand now sold security cameras.  
He had instantly installed them all over our house and that had only been last summer. Knowing that if even my dad can afford security cameras like that, then stores like the ones on Charring Cross road can too, do I suddenly fear the chance of cameras already having been placed there and I send Harry a worried look before reading on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 73 & 74 – PS/SS**_

"He does come there often." Charlie then laughs and says: "He and I even met there a few times when I could get free of work and once even just before last year started." This makes me smile at the man, before Harry and I share a worried look, both of us remembering the other bar that Hagrid liked going to when he could before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 74 – PS/SS**_

"And here the horror that is my life begins." Harry growls annoyed and I smile at him, remembering the countless times that Harry complained about his fame and what it had cost him whenever it was just me, Ron and Harry in either the boys' dorm or the common room and while hoping this will change when they emigrate, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 74 & 75 – PS/SS**_

"He's a kid, not some famous movie star, you idiots!" I shout in annoyance, feeling nothing but disbelief at what I am reading here and feeling as if I'm finally getting my first real taste of why Harry hates his fame so much, but then Charlie shakes his head and says: "It's the same principle for most of them, Hermione."  
Making me growl and Sirius says: "And it's also something that certainly wouldn't have happened had Harry been raised by his parents, I assure you. James would have known exactly how to handle this sort of fame and would have been able to lessen the extent of craziness revolving around it long before Harry would even go to Hogwarts."  
This makes me look at Harry, knowing that this only makes the boy wish even more that his parents had also survived alongside him and while I can't help the tears that prick in my eyes as I – again – realize how terrible it has to be for my best friend to be famous for losing his family, do I wipe them away and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 75 – PS/SS**_

This alone is enough to make my blood boil, if for nothing more than the fear that I had felt the night that I saw Professor Dumbledore return from going after Harry and fetching him from his attempt to protect the stone and while I hate the very idea that we will now be reading about this murderous thief, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 75 – PS/SS**_

"What kind of bullshit's that? Harry's eleven and never knew magic even existed in the first place. Of course he's going to need Defense Lessons!" Charlie then growls and Harry says: "Yet that's still the set of mind that everyone's going to have once Voldemort makes his first public move and starts the new war." To which I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 75 – PS/SS**_

"He should have never even allowed it to happen in the first place." Sirius then growls and he turns to Harry as he says: "Don't worry, once we emigrate will I contact someone who works for the Daily Prophet and will I give them a piece of my mind. It's time the world starts remembering you're a Potter first and a hero Second."  
To which Harry says: "I'd rather not be a hero at all." This makes Sirius shrug and he says: "It's too late for that, kiddo, the Boy-Who-Lived principle has lived too long for us to change it. But we can, however, change the way people see Harry Potter, by reminding them what the Potter line actually stands for again."  
This makes me smile, the idea definitely having a lot of merit and Harry asks: "You really think people will allow me to do so?" And Sirius answers: "Seeing they won't be living the in the same country as you once these books are over, would I love to see them try." And this makes us all laugh at the prospect of this idea before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 75 & 76 – PS/SS**_

"He never was good with practical stuff." Sirius then says and I look at him shocked as Harry asks: "You knew him?" And Sirius nods as he says: "He was a few years older than me, born around 1955, I think. He was a Ravenclaw with an amazing intelligence, but he had to quit some classes because he couldn't handle the Practical side."  
This makes Harry and me share a shocked look and for the first time, do I understand how it could be possible for the man to be so defenseless against a monster like Voldemort if he never even got to handle the practical side of classes at Hogwarts. I then see in Harry's eyes that my best friend thinks the same thing and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 76 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us smile, while I can hardly believe that these words actually come from Harry's thoughts and while the idea that someone stole his thoughts and turned it into books scares me, does the fear not abate my amazement for the amazingly graphic wording or how easily it is for me to envision the alley thanks to the words.  
Then Sirius slaps Harry onto the shoulder and says: "Maybe I don't need to do those interviews anyway. If you can think like that, it might be better if you do the wording after all, kiddo." And Harry smirks at me before he says: "I'll talk to any reporter, but not Skeeter." And Harry and I laugh at our little inside joke before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 76 & 77 – PS/SS**_

"Don't let Ron hear you say that." I then kid with the boy I have grown to consider my little brother and Charlie asks: "Why not?" Shocking me into looking at him before Harry asks: "Don't you know? The twins once scared Ron by turning his stuffed toy into a spider and he's had a phobia with them ever since."  
This shocks the boy and he says: "I know of the event that you speak of, but I never thought Ron could have been that badly scared. Guess I'll have to talk with dad once he gets here." And Harry and I share a relieved smile, both of us knowing what would happen if Mrs. Weasley were to hear of all this and while Harry nods at Charlie, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 77 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius look at the book with a thoughtful frown and Harry asks: "Sickle for your thoughts, Sirius?" And the man answers: "The Potters have always been the one to keep an eye on the prices for several dangerous and highly valuable artifacts and ingredients of spellwork and potions. I just can't help but wonder what changed."  
And while I am shocked that Harry's family has that much influence in this world, does Harry say: "That's simple, I was too young to have a say over them and so people took advantage of there not being a family to keep an eye out. They exploited my family's absence in keeping an eye on the prizes to their advantage."  
But then Sirius shakes his head and says: "The Potter line is much too well-known and respected for that. There must be some other reason. I think it's more likely that – while your fame grew – someone else went and spread rumors about the Potter line that made their honor slink in strength." And while this shocks me, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 77 – PS/SS**_

Now Harry laughs and says: "I spend a good three weeks exploring that place back before third and I still feel as if I haven't seen all there is to that crazy street." And we all laugh, me personally feeling glad that this positive chapter seems to have a positive effect on how my best friend feels and acts before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 77 & 78 – PS/SS**_

This again makes me glare at the word silver and Sirius says: "Don't worry, Hermione, Goblins care too much about keeping their clientele running to not put every protective enchantment upon their establishment that they know. That door doesn't have any silver qualities that can hurt Remus one bit, I assure you." And I read on, relieved.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 78 & 79 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius look shocked and thoughtful and he says: "That can't be right. The Potter Vault Keys always appear to the Potter Heir upon the morning that they decide to visit the vault, so why does Hagrid have yours?" Harry shrugs and Sirius asks: "Do you have it now?" And Harry nods, handing the key to the man.  
The man instantly looks at it from all angles and even apparently conjures himself an eyeglass like the Goblins were described to use before he suddenly throws the thing out of his hand and past my chair with a furious shout of: "This isn't your Key! It's a bloody replica!" Shocking us all and making us look at the fallen key.  
"But – but – but that – that can't be right. I've – I've – I've had that key for years. It's always worked perfectly!" Harry tells the man and he growls: "And you never gave it away to anybody?" And Harry shakes his head, before I gasp as I remember something and say: "No wait, Harry, you did!" Making the others look at me.

"Last year, remember? Mrs. Weasley said she would go get our school supplies while we would go to the World Cup? Remember?" This shocks all of us, but then Sirius shakes his head and says: "Molly might not always have her head on straight, but she certainly doesn't have the magical capacity for forge such an ancient Key."  
And while I know that Charlie probably feels insulted in name of his mother, does the elder man still nod and say: "So someone else has forged Harry's key and is still keeping the original? Why?" But none of us have the answer and Sirius summons and holds the key between his hands as he seems to focus on something I just can't see.  
"In name of Dorea Potter née Black and her grandson Harry James Potter, do I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby reclaim the ownership of the Official and Only Lord Key to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and all its Vaults and Properties. By magic, by Blood and by Oath, so I swear, so Mote it be."  
The man then says, shocking us all and when he finishes, does a bright light actually emit itself from the key between his hands, making me drop the book as I guard my eyes against the brightness and when the light disappears, does the man hold a small ring of multiple keys, each of them engraved with a different stone, in his hands.  
Sirius nods and says: "Now only Harry and I can touch and use these keys. Sure wonder who thought they could be stupid enough to try this. Better check it with the Goblins first chance I get." And while I feel amazed at what the man just did and while Sirius hands Harry the ring of keys, do I pick up the book again and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 79 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius sigh in relief and he says: "So it was forged after Harry's first visit." But then Harry says: "But the Goblins always check my key before I go down to the vaults. Doesn't that mean that there could be some kind of enchantment on the key to make it look like the original?" And while Sirius looks worried do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 79 – PS/SS**_

This makes me snicker softly while Harry looks away from Sirius with a sneaky grin on his own face and Sirius asks: "I am assuming this little something will be coming back over the course of the story?" And Harry answers: "It's pretty much the main plotline." Making the other three men look highly excited as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 79 & 80 – PS/SS**_

This makes Charlie whistle in amazement and he says: "You sure held off that little dizzying spell that the Goblins install in several corners off for long, Harry. Much longer than the average wizard." This makes Harry smile and he says: "I love the cart rides itself, but going down that deep makes me feel highly uncomfortable."  
This makes all of us look at him and he shrugs as he says: "I don't get it either. I just don't feel comfortable underground, like I'm in the wrong domain or something." And all of us share a look at the word _domain_ , all of us wondering why Harry would use a word like that to describe how he feels before Sirius asks:  
"When do you feel comfortable?" And Harry answers: "It's really strange, but I feel most comfortable in the air, slightly to quite uncomfortable in water and highly uncomfortable the lower underground I go. I felt totally out of my league when in the vaults and back in the end of my second." This shocks and worries me and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 80 – PS/SS**_

This makes me smile, mostly because I believe that Harry deserves some good spending money for the rest of his life seeing all he's already going through, but then Sirius turns curious again and says: "Can I have another look at that key?" And Harry rummages through his new set of keys before handing it with the right one up to the man.  
Sirius examines the key for a second time, but I can already tell that there is a different reason behind it this time and he says: "This key is for your Trust Vault, isn't it?" And Harry nods as Sirius asks: "Ever been to any of the other vaults?" And the shocked wide eyed look on Harry's face says more than enough, making Sirius growl:  
"Did you even know you have any other vaults?" And Harry hurriedly answers: "The only thing people ever tell me about my family is that I look a lot like my dad, have my mum's eyes, that my mum was good with charms, my dad a good Quidditch player and that they died as heroes, nothing more, I swear it."  
The man nods and sighs as he says: "Sounds like people are so desperate not to remember their losses that they purposely not tell you all you deserve to know. Good thing we're in this place though, will make it a lot easier to teach you all that your family stands for and is known for." And with that happy prospect for Harry's future, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 80 & 81 – PS/SS**_

These last three words, as I read the text trying to make everyone understand how Harry must have felt when he realized this, actually cause for Harry to shiver, as if he really is back down there, back under ground. I look at my best friend, wondering why the description he gave me earlier sounds strangely familiar and then read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 81 – PS/SS**_

This shocks and worries me and then Charlie says: "But Griphook just said one speed only." And while Harry seems to really relive being back down there as the boy starts to look a little green, does he say: "Gravity was at work there, Charlie. It made us go faster because we were going downhill." The boy nods and then looks at Harry.  
The boy is shivering and constantly shaking his head, as if trying to fend away the memories of being down there and then Sirius lies a hand on his shoulder and says: "Head somewhere outdoors, Harry. Maybe the lake room near the bedrooms or the grass room next to the –." But then he gets interrupted as Harry runs.  
Yet the boy doesn't run for either room described apparently, but for the room that is apparently next to one of the rooms described by Sirius and, upon looking into it, is apparently filled with a gigantic Obstacle Tower. "Why does he constantly go back there?" Sirius moans as he runs over to the same room as his godson.  
Charlie, Oliver and I then all share a look and I lie the book down as we all rush over to the room ourselves, yet when we get there, Harry is nowhere in sight and when I look around, I see Sirius looking up to the top of the Tower. Walking over to the man, do I hear him say: "He's up there." Aiming for the top floor.

This shocks me as it can't have been more than two maybe three minutes since Sirius told Harry to go somewhere outdoors and I ask: "How did he get up there so quick?" And Sirius shakes his head as he says: "He seems just natural at that crazy thing. Has already climbed it four times now." Making me look at the top in shock.  
The man then sits himself down at one of the benches around the tower and I look at him shocked, before he says: "If Harry's anything like his mother, he will appreciate it more if we let him come to us and instead of pressing our presence onto him. James learned that the hard way when he and Lily started dating."  
I nod, amazed at the man and feeling pleased that Mrs. Weasley's words of last night are proven false before sitting down myself, my gaze like his at the top of the Obstacle tower and barely paying notice to how Charlie and Oliver shrug at each other and then join the two of us, all of us waiting for Harry to come to himself and join us down here.  
Finally, after fifteen minutes of waiting, do I ask: "You think this waiting will affect the time spent outside this place?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "We laughed for a good half hour during last chapter, didn't change a thing about the single minute that passed outside here. I don't think anything really does anymore."  
I nod and then Harry suddenly slings down from one of the ropes attached to the top floor and when he lands, do I look shocked as he seems a lot more at ease and happy with himself than he did before and while I wonder how being so high up on such a dangerous tower can do that, do I still smile as Harry walks over.

"You all okay?" He then asks and we all nod before Sirius asks: "You?" And Harry nods as he says: "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Being up there really helps for some reason. I just can't put my finger on it, but the closer to the sky I get, the better I feel." This again makes me feel as if I recognize what he's saying and I ask:  
"Did any of you find a library or something yet?" And while Oliver rolls his eyes good-naturally, does Sirius shake his head and say: "Found a Conference room that can be used as a study, but no library." I nod and decide to explore this room later and find out why Harry's symptoms sound so familiar before we all head back and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 81 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us look at Harry and he shrugs as he says: "What? It's like I said, the higher up I get, the better I feel. I just felt myself feeling a little better by looking at all that empty space between me and the bottom, the air calmed my nerves." And while this makes us all share a confused look with each other, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 81 – PS/SS**_

"Neither do some of the Potter Vaults." Sirius then comments and we all look at him as he says: "The Potters are a really ancient family, some say they even go back to before the Romans and whatnot. Because of this, some of their vaults require more protection than a simple key." We all nod and I read on, ignoring the weird nag inside me.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 81 – PS/SS**_

"And that's actually one of the friendlier protections that can be put on such ancient vaults." Sirius then says with a shudder and we all look at him shocked before he says: "My family has some of the nastier ones. They even have a duplicate and burn charm on one of the vaults that is now in possession of my dearest cousin Bella."  
And while the other three men whiten, do I wonder who this Bella person is as she just doesn't sound like a very friendly person and I ask: "What does that charm do?" And Sirius shudders as he says: "It makes all treasure inside the vault multiply and become burning hot whenever a thief tries to take something that isn't theirs."  
This shocks the living daylights out of me and I ask: "So they won't just be buried under countless of duplicate treasures, they'll –." But then I stop, too horrified to continue and Sirius nods as he says: "They'll be burned to death at the same time, yes. Like I said, one of the nastier ones." And I shudder at the description before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 82 – PS/SS**_

This shocks Oliver and Charlie, but Sirius nods and says: "The more magical the treasure – or the more ancient for some – the more powerful the spellwork. Some vaults really only have 1 or 2 things in them, but they're secured with a ton of enchantments. Want to bet Hagrid had to get permission from the Vault owner before he did that."  
And Harry and I look at each other shocked, wondering what would have happened to Hagrid had he not gotten the permission from Nicolas Flamel to get that Stone out of the Vault. Then Harry looks contemplative over something else and I realize he must be wondering what would have happened to Quirrell had he gotten there first.  
Shuddering at the very thought of the man even doing such a thing, do I suddenly remember how Harry came back from his confrontation with the man and while I had been shocked silent to hear that it had been Quirrell and not Snape, had my worries for Harry quickly made me accept this. I then suppress a shudder and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 82 – PS/SS**_

This shocks all of us and I ask: "And he couldn't just take Harry with him? What was he thinking?" But then Harry answers: "He didn't just go for something to drink and he wanted to surprise me. Don't worry about it." And while I nod at my best friend, do I still feel offended that Hagrid did that all those years ago as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 82 & 83 – PS/SS**_

At this I just can't help but giggle softly and say: "Only you can run into him on your first day back in the Magical world, Harry. Only you." And while Oliver and Charlie look shocked and confused that I already know who this person is, does Harry playfully glare at me, making me giggle even harder before I collect myself and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 83 – PS/SS**_

At this Oliver groans and says: "Not him again. I thought I was finally rid of him." And Harry laughs as he says: "Sorry Oliver, but he and I have met a lot of times over the last few years, so we'll be reading about him plenty of times." And Oliver groans again, while Charlie looks from his teammate to the other Seeker while I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 83 – PS/SS**_

This makes me roll my eyes and I say: "That's how most of us Muggleborns feel during first year. After that, you pretty much get used to just openly asking about magical stuff you've never heard about because you pretty much become immune to their shocked looks and their exclamations of _how can you not know about this or that_?"  
I end with a fake shocked tone in my voice and Sirius shakes his head as he says: "Sounds like instructions and explanations of Magical Stuff to Muggleborns has taken a turn for the worst as well. Better make sure I include that in my list of requirements when we go look for a different country to emigrate to."  
This makes both Harry and me smile at the man and then Charlie says: "Then Romania falls off, sorry Sirius. The ways of explaining and stuff isn't really all that different between England and Romania. We're a bit more explicit in our explaining, but we pretty much react the same way." This makes Sirius grimace and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 83 & 84 – PS/SS**_

This makes me smile as it proves that my best friend was right at first, yet Sirius shakes his head and says: "You should have been explained at least the basic stuff before even entering the Leaky Cauldron. All Muggleborns are – or at least they were when I went to Hogwarts." And at this I happily nod and say:  
"I was at least explained about the Houses, the Point System and a few other things like what Diagon Alley and Hogwarts were like and how Quidditch was played. Didn't really pay attention to that, didn't care for it back then, but I did feel like I got the proper explanation." And while Harry looks at me with fake jealousy, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 84 – PS/SS**_

"What kind of ridiculous junk is that?" Charlie then asks furiously and he goes on: "Hagrid's entire hut is made of wood. If he were to lit up his bed his entire house would burn to the ground only minutes later. How can that kid say such things and not realize this?" And while I feel smug about him proving Malfoy wrong, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 84 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us glare at the book bar one and when I look up, I see Harry look at the book indifferently, shocking me before he says: "I hear him say insults like that for years now. They anger me, but they're getting a bit repetitive. I don't feel like getting angry now, rather get even later." And this makes us smirk as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 84 – PS/SS**_

At this Harry smirks and says: "Would have loved to have been given the chance to answer that. He probably would have fallen over himself in shock if he heard, would have probably known my mother was Muggleborn and would have probably felt pretty stupid saying those things if he knew." And we all snicker at his words before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 85 – PS/SS**_

"And that's the general response Muggleborns get when they ask questions like that." I then mutter angrily and Sirius shakes his head with his eyes closed as he says: "The longer one lives somewhere, the more he gets used to that place's customs. It's a blessing for their life and a curse for all those newly walking into it."  
And while I feel amazed at how well the man worded that, can I not help but nod at his words and Harry whispers: "I really hope we can go somewhere we can instantly get explained the most general of stuff when we emigrate." And while the idea of a life without Harry feels like something hurting me from the inside, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 85 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius roll his eyes and he says: "Sometimes I even wonder how those two are even related in the first place." And Harry nods his head empathically while I can't help but wonder how much he knows about his mum to feel like that about the aunt that supposedly raised him all these years, before I decide to forget about it and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 85 & 86 – PS/SS**_

"Heroes are born there." Harry then says softly and I know the boy is referring to Cedric, making me look at him worried as his tone sounds haunted and dark, proving he has yet to really get over what happened over a month ago and while Sirius again pulls Harry close against his side for comfort, do I softly continue reading.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 86 – PS/SS**_

"And that filthy traitor was a Gryffindor." Sirius then growls, before Harry says: "And Moody was in Slytherin too." This shocks me and I ask: "How did you know that?" And Harry answers: "Crouch recommended I become an Auror, so I checked up on Moody's career and history back in the library." I nod at this, a little amazed and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 86 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us laugh and Sirius says: "That sounds like such a Marauder comment." Before he laughs on and Harry and I share a secret snicker ourselves as neither of us can really wait to see how the twins will react once we reach the end of the third book. Then suddenly Harry gets a sneaky glint in his eyes and asks:  
"Sirius, can I ask you for a favor?" And just by the tone of his voice does he have all of our attention as he says: "When the twins get here, do you think you can pretend not to be a Marauder until we get t the Third book. I want to see their reactions when they find out and the longer they have to wait, the funnier that reaction will be."  
At this I almost burst out laughing myself, my mind whirling with the images of how those two would fall over themselves in shock when they find out and while Charlie and Oliver snicker between them, does Sirius smile in pride at Harry and say: "A Prank worthy of Prongs himself, little Bambi." And Harry smiles widely as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 86 & 87 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me as it sounds as if Harry was really looking forward to this class and Harry says: "Snape." Making me know enough and making me roll my eyes together with the other three occupants of the room and while I wonder how many other people lost their interest in Potions thanks to the sour Teacher, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 87 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sirius laugh and he says: "That's the fun things about gifts, Harry. They're the kind of things that people don't have to buy, but that they want to buy, because they care for the person they buy it for." And Harry sends the man a grateful look, while I again feel amazed by his brilliant speech and I read on with awe in my voice.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 87 – PS/SS**_

This shocks and confuses me and Sirius sees this as he says: "It must be because Crookshanks is part Kneazle, Hermione. The magic he was born with must make for some kind of coat that probably blocks Hagrid's allergy symptoms. Same as how it makes it easier for Padfoot to get along and all." I nod at the man and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 87 – PS/SS**_

At this Harry smiles brightly before another bright light suddenly shines, not from where we all arrived, but from above the fire grate and when it disappears, does Hedwig fly around the grate, the table with books and the couches and chairs before she softly lands on Harry's shoulder and nips his ear, as if happy to see him here.  
I smile at the owl, knowing it's the only companion Harry has when he stays with his relatives and Harry happily pets her and even – to my shock – plucks a few Owl treats from his jeans pocket to feed her. Deciding that he must have decided to do this before he was send here, do I smile at the picture the two make before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 88 – PS/SS**_

"It's not really the only place that makes wands, but it's definitely one of the best and most popular, at least in Europe. Of course, every magical country has their own famous wand makers, but still most of them look up to Olivander, because the family has been in the business for the longest times." Sirius then explains and I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 88 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me into a halt and I read it again, shocked that I never even noticed this when I went to get my own and Sirius sits up himself and asks: "Are you sure?" Looking at Harry in shock along with Oliver and Charlie and while Harry seems uncomfortable under our scrutiny, does he nod nonetheless and softly ask:  
"Didn't you feel it too?" And Sirius shakes his head before he says: "No, I didn't and I had to visit Olivander twice. Once for my own wand and once because the war made Lily lose hers." This shocks me and Harry and he whispers: "So that's what Olivander meant." Making me turn back to the book instantly and read on hurriedly.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 88 & 89 – PS/SS**_

At this I stop in shock and I ask: "Did you ever find out what other wand she got?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Olivander just overwhelmed me a little. He creeped me out and it made me unable to ask." At this I nod, more than understanding how such a sudden entrance can do that to my best friend before I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 89 – PS/SS**_

At this I just can't help but tilt my head and I ask: "Can someone get me some parchment?" And instantly Hedwig – who somehow seems to know exactly where to go – flies into one of the rooms that has a large table in the center of it and then flies out with parchment and a quill before flying another round for a pot of ink.  
I smile at the clever creature and then quickly write down what I just read, the nagging voice in my head finally ceasing when I'm done and Sirius asks: "Why write that down? He tells that to all new witches and wizards." But I shrug and say: "It was instinct really." Making the other occupants of the room look thoughtful as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 89 & 90 – PS/SS**_

At this I again feel the nagging voice come up in my head and I write the sentence down as I just can't help shake the feeling that these words will one day come back to haunt us. Then, as I think this, do I look at the other books, my eyes drawn to those that are about the future before I focus back on my own book, feeling unsettled.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 90 & 91 – PS/SS**_

"How many did you try anyway?" Sirius then asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "I kind of lost count at fifteen, really." Shocking me as Mr. Olivander had only needed four wands with me before I had found mine and I can tell that pretty much the same happened with the others as they too look at Harry in amazement as I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 91 – PS/SS**_

This makes Charlie and Oliver whoop and makes me read with a very happy tone in my voice as Sirius wraps a proud arm around Harry, but for some reason do I notice that there is a certain tenseness hidden under Harry's happy exterior and while I wonder what could have happened after he found his wand, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 91 – PS/SS**_

This alone is enough to unsettle the happy atmosphere that was around us upon Harry finding his wand and Harry lowers his head, his entire face showing some kind of resignation that makes me wonder what this all could be about and then Sirius whispers something to which Harry nods and the man hugs him tight after seeing this.  
"It doesn't change things, Harry. It didn't change things for me when I heard about in Dumbledore's office and it won't change things now. I promise, kiddo." And I wonder what could have been revealed that has apparently been hidden from us until after the Third Task and while I shudder at the memory of this event, do I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 91 & 92 – PS/SS**_

This makes me stop reading with a shocked gasp and Charlie seems the first to recover from his own shock – while Sirius just calmly keeps a comforting hold on a very worried Harry – and he says: "But – if – if that's true, then – they – they won't ever be able to fight each other, will they? It will give Harry extra protection, won't it?"  
And while I wonder what he could be on about, does Sirius nod gravely and say: "It will and it did. According to what Harry told me and Dumbledore, did exactly that happen in the Graveyard. The two wands recognized each other because of their cores and Priori Incantatem took place, shielding Harry from Voldemort's Killing Curse."  
This shocks the living daylights out of me and makes me wish I was already in the Conference/Study room figuring out why Harry's earlier statements sounded so familiar to me, but then Sirius sighs and says: "Unfortunately do I not think that it will take Voldemort very long to realize this himself and to try and find a way around this fact."  
This worries me as the idea of Voldemort's wand being unable to kill Harry due to their cores coming from the same Phoenix sounds like a failsafe way for my best friend to finally get Voldemort off his back, yet I know from the last few years that Voldemort's determination won't be lessened by a setback like this and read on resigned.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 92 – PS/SS**_

"I can't exactly say I enjoyed my stay there, but – I only had to stay there for four wands before I found mine." I then mutter softly and Charlie nods as he says: "The second, actually." And Oliver says: "He got it right at once with me." And Sirius laughs as he says: "Exactly 15 wands." Making Harry laugh and I read on as I smile.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 92 – PS/SS**_

At this I can't help but smile and I say: "I know what you mean. It all felt so surreal when I looked around the Muggle world after my first visit to Diagon as if it was just too hard for my mind to grasp onto the idea that everyone around – everyone I grew up with – grew up without knowing about that second community that lived alongside ours."  
And Harry smiles at me, the gratitude in his smile one I haven't seen in the longest time and taking my breath away as it actually takes away years of the pain and terror that Harry has faced in his life and again makes his face look like that of a teen, even if it's still not really the face of a 15 year old. I smile back at my friend and read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 92 & 93 – PS/SS**_

"And I really wish people would just start to realize that for once." Harry then growls, the gratitude gone from his face and the anger replacing it, anger at a world that has wronged and slighted at him too many times over the last four years and that will probably continue doing so for years to come, which makes me read on, angry.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 93 – PS/SS**_

"I just wish the others would let him have that chance." I then think morosely, trying to feel happy about the way Hagrid tries to comfort Harry, yet knowing that his words never really fully came true as the students are just too keen on seeing a hero to realize what they are doing to their fellow teenager and with that I read on.

 _ **PS/SS – Chapter 5, page 93 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me and Oliver asks: "Is he serious? What on earth was he thinking? There's no way it was just Harry trying to watch him. There must have been a ton of Muggles there wondering how they could see a giant of a man one second and then have him be gone the next! Talk about a risk of security breaching!"  
The man ends in a rant and while I can't help but wonder how much of that came from him spending a dorm for seven years with Code-Lover Percy Weasley, does the bright light that appears behind me after he finishes his rant end my curiosity very quickly and we all turn around as we look at who could be next to appear.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end!  
**_ _ **Okay, so it didn't have as much Heritage lessons as I had planned, but I hadn't even brought in any opening for this yet either, so instead the chapter became a chance for Sirius to actually start on those lessons instead of him suddenly starting on them and startling everyone with them, something that I just wasn't into.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter makes it a little hard on me to decide who should be next as I really want to do one of the Weasleys, but I just don't feel comfortable with this as I really want to try and get Percy in as soon as possible and I can't do that without a proper adult on the scene – and again, no, Sirius doesn't fall under that category, yet.  
**_ _ **So until next time,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	11. Understanding Situations

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Well, it took some time – really only a few seconds to a minute, but I finally thought of someone I could bring in that could be a Proper adult and that could really fit well with the whole group of people already there. And also, was there not supposed to be a None-Reading chapter between chapters 6 and 7 of PS, but oh well.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Understanding Situations**_

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

The woman that appears out of the bright light behind me is someone I have never seen before and that makes me want to look at the books that don't have Harry's name on them, but then Sirius stands up with a large smile on his face and walks over to the woman with his arms spread as he says: "Andy, good to see you."  
And while I just know that the name must be a abbreviation of the woman's real name, does the hearing of this nickname apparently make the woman smile at Sirius as he hugs her and she says: "Siri, I thought you were back at Aunt Walburga's old place. What are you doing in this fine establishment, you old dog?"  
And while I just can't help but wonder if this woman perhaps knows of Sirius' Animagus form, does the man laugh and say: "Same way you came here, Andy, by a bright light and a power unlike any I have ever felt before. Now, would you mind if I introduce you around?" The man then asks, suddenly sounding like a true gentleman.  
This however, only makes the woman laugh and she says: "I'd be delighted." Using the same tone of voice and making them both laugh, something that makes me smile at a beaming Harry, who still sits opposite of me and who is smiling widely just at the sight of how happy his godfather is to have this woman in his life.

Sirius then walks the woman into the middle of the circle and says: "Everyone, this is my cousin, Andromeda Tonks. Andy, these are Charlie Weasley, the second son of Molly and Arthur." Charlie nods and the woman nods back as Sirius goes on: "Oliver Wood, apparently an old friend of the other people here, including Charlie."  
Another nod that is returned and then I am shocked to find myself introduced next as Sirius says: "Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and the Smartest Witch her age. Also one of the two people who helped me escape back about a year ago when the Ministry was on the verge of sending the Dementor's Kiss my way."  
And while both Mss. Andromeda and I shudder at the thought and memory, does Sirius smile as he turns to Harry and says: "And you just can't tell me that you don't remember that pretty little face over there." Making Harry turn bright red, before the woman smiles at him with the gentleness that makes me know she has kids of her own.

Then her name finally comes down onto me and I realize: "She must be Tonks' mum, the one Tonks always complains about because of her first name and all that." And while I feel amazed that this is the same woman, does she smile at Harry and say: "Hello Harry, it really is lovely to see you all grown up and becoming mature like you are."  
And this, while I wonder how close the woman could have been to the Potters, seems to shock Harry as Sirius wraps an arm around Mrs. Tonks and he says: "Andy used to help me babysit you whenever James and Lily were out, whether to fight for the Order or to – later – make preparations as they were starting to go down under."  
"Why did you need help, Sirius?" Harry asks and the woman laughs as she asks: "Are you kidding? Trust me, Harry, Sirius was nothing like he is now. Azkaban may not have been something he ever deserved, but it gave him a sense of responsibility regarding you that he severely lacked back in those says, I can assure you."  
This makes me look at the man that has already done so much for Harry while on the run in pure shock as he shrugs and says: "What can I say? I just didn't want my glory days to be over and so tried staying a teenager as I didn't want to believe I was losing so much alongside my own precious youth." And the man laughs in the end.

I then decide to investigate what I felt earlier and ask: "Is it okay if I ask for a five minute break?" And Sirius nods as he says: "I was planning to give Andy a quick tour and get her up to speed on things anyway, so go ahead. And Harry, no entering that Obstacle tower without either Charlie or Oliver present, remember?"  
And Harry nods before he asks: "Who's up for some relaxing in the Grass room?" And Charlie and Oliver happily follow the lad as I ask: "Harry, where's the conference room?" But then Hedwig takes off from Harry's shoulder and keeps herself afloat in front of another door, making me smile at the owl as I walk through.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I know I told Harry that I would just get Andy up to speed, but I feel slightly bad about it nonetheless as I didn't properly explain on what topics I would help my cousin catch up on and I walk her over to the room that Harry and I already deemed was meant for the adult women of the group as I say: "Walk with me."  
Those three words saying everything to my cousin as it was a little hint that grew onto both of us when we were growing up, a hint either of us would give the other whenever someone in our family became too much for our nerves to handle; me and my mother and Andy with her sister Bellatrix, something I still can't blame her for.  
I then enter the room and say: "Pick a bed." And the woman instantly goes for the last of the four beds, which is in the absolute back of the room and after the light has vanished and a beautiful purple and black covered bed has appeared, does the woman sit on the side and motion me to come sit beside her, but I shake my head.

Instead of that do I start to pace at the end of her bed as the worries I have felt within me since I read the second chapter of the story and that have been adding up since even if the intensity of the feelings was constantly lessened by the others and by the Obstacle Tower, are they still boiling under the surface, putting me on edge.  
"Harry's not raised like Dumbledore constantly told us, An." I then tell the woman, using a further abbreviation of her name to press upon her the severity of my words and the woman turns stern and worried upon hearing this as I let out an agitated huff, trying to keep my feelings in check so I can express myself as I say:  
"I read about most of what he has been through in just the first ten years of his life and it's – it's almost similar to yours and mine, only with yours it was your sister, with me my mother and now with Harry it's his aunt, uncle and his cousin. The worst part is it's mostly his uncle and that man isn't even related to him."  
The woman nods only once, proving me she is listening, while her body is now in a pose I often saw it in before she would relieve her worries with me, her hands upon each other, her legs crossed and her face an almost blank mask, bar the small downturn of her lips and the way she presses them closed and a little bit forward in her anger.

"Andy, he's several inches shorter than James was when he was twelve and it seems as if even his grow spurts won't ever be able to make up for that. He'll be the size of a teenager forever and while normally I'm not easily bothered by that, do I know the cause of it and it's that, Andy, it's the cause that worries me."  
Now Andy raises a single, delicate eyebrow and I sigh as I really don't want to reveal this bit of Harry's past without his permission, but I know my cousin and I know that – even now – she still studies Healing and how to improve on the many ways of Healing, both well known and secretive and I painfully admit:  
"He slept in a cupboard, Andy, a _cup_ _ **board**_! Under the stairs! For ten full years! He even called it his own in the pages of the book. He grew up there and it's the whole reason he will never reach any proper healthy height for a boy his age or someone of the Potter family for that matter. A cupboard, _Andy_!"

I shout in the end, unable to keep my agitation back any longer and the woman sighs as she asks: "Is there anything else I should know?" And I nod, feeling relieved that the woman takes such a professional stance upon all this as it proves she is seeing the severity of it all and I mentally go over my little list before I say:  
"He got used as a box ball by his cousin plenty of times, had his glasses broken several times so I can only assume there must still be miniscule parts of glass stuck to his eyes and skin, had been forbidden to ever ask questions, had been lied to about his parents and how they came to their end and didn't even know magic existed for 10 years."  
The woman nods and hums, her mask showing signs of being near the verge of breaking and I sigh as I say: "And that's just what I know about his life with the Muggles. I also know he faced Dementors several times in his Third year and a few days ago, that he witnessed Voldemort's return and that he never talked with anyone of this."  
The woman sighs at this herself and then stands up as she says: "Thank you for informing me, Sirius. Is it okay if I take some time off to come up with a proper schedule for Harry to start healing of all this?" And while I understand her hidden reason for dismissing me, do I smile at the elder woman and nod, leaving the room.

 _ **Andromeda's POV**_

"That Albus Dumbledore is A GONER! Next time I see him I am instantly pulling Dora out of the Order and am taking her, Teddy, Siri, Harry and whoever else needed a million and one miles away from that man! How dare he allow all that to happen! And then continue saying that Harry has to go BACK THERE!"  
This goes through my mind and comes out of my mouth in furious shouts once Sirius seals the door to my room and – as he must have understood my reason for dismissing him – casts a few privacy charms on the door and while I feel grateful to the man for doing this is my anger at Dumbledore stronger than my gratitude.

I then remember not just the perfect little baby that Sirius allowed me to hold whenever he and I were babysitting little baby Harry, but also the amazing boy that I had met minutes ago, one that seemed amazingly happy with seeing the strong bond between me and Sirius and that seemed to genuinely care for my younger cousin.  
To know that a boy like that hides all of those pains and hidden secrets and traumas makes me want nothing more than to strangle the ones responsible and because I don't think I will ever find the address of the ones named Dursley, do I decide to let my anger out on the one person who set all those events in motion in the first place.  
"Albus Dumbledore, you better watch your step. I don't know how long I'll be here, but you're definitely on my list of visits once I get out of here. And you're very, very high on that list, be assured of that, you old codger!" I then think angrily, casting all kinds of spells on the wall beside my bed and envisioning it to be Dumbledore instead.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

The study room I walked in amazed me, mostly because of how beautiful the conference table and the grate within it looked, yet I had easily learned how to work the empty bookshelves after finding a single chair with a bookcase next to it that actually had the book Bambi standing out a little from all the others on its ledge.  
Believing that it must have been Harry who had gone here to read this book, do I wonder why he would chose a book like that and then decide to just let it go until I see him next and instead of that, do I take a seat in the chair on the right of the already filled up bookcase and do I reach out to the empty bookcase beside me.  
Instantly magic allows it to fill up and unlike any other time, do I simply let my fingers brush over the book covers, trying to feel which one can answer my questions about why Harry's words about his comfort zones sounded so familiar to me and then, for reasons I just cannot understand, does my hand stop at a book about the Greek Gods.

Tilting my head as I read this upon the title, do I fetch the book from the bookshelf, just when Sirius walks in and asks: "So, figured out why you wrote those two sentences down?" But I shake my head and say: "That was an instinct connected to the other books. I'm trying to find out why Harry speaking of his comfort zones sounds familiar."  
The man tilts his head and then bends himself with his hands on his knees as he asks: "And that's why you're reading a book on the Gods of Ancient Greece?" And I say: "I don't understand it either, but I just let my hand roam the shelves and it stopped at this book." This makes the man hum and then he pulls Harry's chair over.  
I look at it shortly as I let my eyes roam over the index page of the book and ask: "So why was Harry reading Bambi?" Wanting to make small talk as I just want to get rid of that stupid feeling and not wanting to understand just yet why my magic chose this book as the two subjects just don't have any connecting points whatsoever.  
Sirius then smiles at the book and says: "Lily watched that movie when she was in her Fifth and it stayed with her ever since. She told us this and we decided her first kid would be named after the movie. This happened while she was pregnant and in her last month did she knit these beautiful little onesies that had Bambi's on them."

This makes me smile at the very idea of Harry in a onzy with little fawns all over it and then the man says: "Sure would like to know what that story's about anyway." And he too grabs the book, lounging back in his own chair as he opens the cover and I decide to just get this annoying subject over with and read the index page yet again.  
But then, as I do, do my eyes stay focused on three different names that are right under each other. _Zeus, Poseidon, Hades_. I look at the names in shock and think: "Zeus, Lord of the Skies. Poseidon, Lord of the Seas and Oceans. Hades – lord of the – the underworld." And instantly the whole thing makes perfect sense.

"Sirius, you can't let Harry know this." I then say softly, knowing it will break Harry apart if he were to ever find out that the man that died for him isn't even really his father and Sirius looks up confused as I say: "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The three Gods that controlled the three areas of the world that Harry described earlier.  
Remember? He said he felt most comfortable in the air, less comfortable in water and the least underground. That makes perfect sense, because Zeus and Hades never got along either. Harry feels as if he's infiltrating the realm of the wrong god when he goes down into his vaults." The man looks shocked and asks:  
"Why do you think that?" And I realize that even the man hasn't caught up, something that makes me sigh as I know that the man's loyalty to Lily will probably get a harsh blow to the stomach after hearing this and I say: "Because Zeus and the other Gods were most known for one thing – their bonding with Mortals."  
The man whitens in shock and I say: "Harry is the son of Zeus. That's why he's such a natural on a broom and feels so at home in the air. That's why that tower is so easy for him to handle, it must have been developed for Demigods especially. It – it all makes sense, Sirius, and if – if Harry were to find out – if he were to realize that –."

And finally does it seem as if Sirius is onto my reasons not to tell Harry as he whispers: "That James died for him without the man really being his father it will break him." And the man sighs as he says: "I won't tell him, yet, Hermione. But I will tell him when he's ready." This makes me want to protest, but the man stops me and says:  
"I already spoke with Andy and she's been studying all the methods of Healing since I was in my very fifth. She's still studying every new method she comes across and I know her. If there is ever a person where you can vent and steam and shout and curse and who won't even budge an inch or treat you any different, it's her.  
She's exactly what Harry needs to get over all the traumas Harry has faced, both inside the Dursley Household and out at Hogwarts. And when he has, when he's on the path of healing, then I'll tell him. That way, that shock can just be another thing on his list and he'll come out of it the better person." And this makes me smile at him.

* * *

 _ **And that's that!  
**_ _ **Like I said earlier, this was not supposed to be a chapter between readings it was supposed to have a short start of everyone taking a break and then move into the next chapter, however my fingers took over and when I realized the diversity of POV's and that there were already a few pages in, did I decide to change tactics.  
**_ _ **Okay, so Sirius and Hermione know about the Demigods, the Olympians and Harry being the son of Zeus. This doesn't mean anyone else will find out or that Harry will be informed any time soon, I just wanted some of my readers aware of the Olympians before the PJ crew were to arrive or before the PJ books were to be read.  
**_ _ **Hope that clears it up,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	12. Planning Ahead

_**Hey everyone!  
**_ _ **Another chapter, another round of fun! And with the Dursleys gone – damn were they hard to write about – the fun will definitely begin! I hate having to write about my characters getting angry or sad or anything of the like so Harry getting on the train to Hogwarts and meeting his first friends should be a lot easier to write about.  
**_ _ **Also, I have a challenge for all you, my readers – or better said, for the readers of this story who have an account on DeviantArt. I have an account there and I would like for one of you to draw the base design of the main room. More specifically, which door is where. I don't want to get confused, but I am terrible at drawing.  
**_ _ **Can you do that?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **Planning Ahead**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

It definitely looks like Sirius has spilled his heart with his newly arrived cousin as I can almost sense a strong sense of tension coming off of her, even though she tries very hard to portray an air of tranquil acceptance about the situation that we are all in, while in this room. However, my main concern isn't even the newly arrived reader.  
While Oliver, Charlie and I had a lot of fun in the Grass room, did Sirius use the five minute break to apparently talk with both his cousin and with Hermione and it's this second conversation that worries me as the look in both their eyes proves me that they are now carrying information with them that weighs heavy on their person.  
Charlie and Oliver seem obvious to this, yet I sit myself next to Sirius and lie a worried hand on his shoulder, the man looking at me and smiling his usual carefree smile, yet the weight I can see him carrying through his eyes worries me greatly and I ask: "What happened? I thought you went and talked with Mrs. Tonks."

"We just read some books, Harry. Nothing to worry about." Hermione says, yet the undertone of her voice proves different and I can't help but think: "Tell that to someone that doesn't know you guys." Yet I let it rest as the last few chapters have been hard enough on all of us and I don't want to stack up the harshness of the situation.  
Instead of that, do I feel gleeful when Mrs. Tonks, who tells me to call her Andy like Sirius does, sits down in the chair next to our couch and I say: "We have the rule that whoever arrives next reads the next chapter, Andy. Do you mind?" The woman shakes her head, smiling at me and takes the book off the table and starts to read.

 _ **Andy's POV**_

I have yet to fully calm down from the news Sirius shared with me earlier, yet the worry Harry feels for his godfather and friend and the fact that I can learn more about the boy I helped babysitting when he was still an infant help me prioritize and keep a firm hold on my emotions and while hoping that the chapter can help too, do I read.

 _ **The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 - PS**_

This alone is enough to make Charlie Weasley groan and he asks: "No offence, but the title made me hope we were done with those Muggles." To this I page through the chapter and say: "Sorry, but the chapter's about the Dursleys for 3 ½ pages, the rest is about the journey." The ginger grumbles at this and I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 - PS**_

"Really, those Muggles really dare to sink as low as to just go and ignore your very existence? They actually dare to try such an emotionally hurtful method of treatment?" Goes through my mind as I remember a few of my more recent patients who came to me crying about them receiving the same treatment and I read on angrily.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 - PS**_

"Don't let my brothers hear you say that." Charlie then laughs and while I have no doubt that he means Fred and George, does Hermione turn to Harry and ask: "Harry, if you read your school books, why don't you prove this in classes?" Yet while Harry answers: "Because I'm me and not you." Do I notice something.  
The boy may laugh while saying this, I can easily detect a hint of fakeness added to the laugh and a need to distract that almost comes off of the boy as he says this and because of this, do I ask: "Harry, is there something the book isn't telling us?" And while this shocks Harry, does he then lower his head and softly admit:  
"I – I have a – a heavy form of dyslexia." This shocks Hermione and she asks: "But what about this book?" And Harry answers: "I don't know how, but while at first the words just look like gibberish to me, do they, somehow, change place the longer I gaze at them and, when that ends, does it not look like English, but it does look readable."  
And while this seems to shock and confuse Charlie and Oliver, do Sirius and Hermione share a look with each other and Harry asks: "You're not confused?" And Sirius answers: "More worried, cause it kind of consists with our – well, readings, but – well, we better just read on." To this Harry looks at him hurt and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 94 & 95 - PS**_

"Wait, why wait until the last day?" Charlie asks and Harry smirks as he says: "Gives them no time to think up possible excuses as to why they wouldn't be able to take me. Plus, I heard them planning something for Dudley for that day, so I decided to wait until they were done preparing with that." Charlie laughs and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 95 – PS**_

"You'd think he'd take it as evidence that witches and wizards aren't as different from them as he thought or believed, wouldn't you?" Oliver asks and then Charlie says: "Are you still forgetting who it is you're talking about?" And while Harry and Hermione laugh at the ex-Team Captain turning red at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 95 & 96 – PS **_

"While actually already knowing the answer anyway." Hermione giggles, but then Harry says: "I didn't really know the answer, just that they had plans. Not my fault they discussed it while going to bed and passing by my doorway." And while the others laugh at how easy-going Harry sounds as he says this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 96 – PS**_

This makes me look at the other readers around me and Charlie says: "The pig's dad insulted Dumbledore –." This is something I can, after what Sirius told me, no longer really care about, but then Charlie goes on and says: "In front of Hagrid." And this last part just says it all, making me nod before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 96 – PS**_

"That room really felt way too small that day." Harry then suddenly mutters and he shakes his head before he says: "You know, that is really a flaw of mine. If I have to wait for something, it makes me feel as if the room I am in is just too small as I just feel like moving around." To this the others share looks and Hermione asks:  
"Even the Great Hall, Harry?" And the boy nods as he says: "It felt as small as that same room the morning of my first match. Felt even smaller the morning of my first Finals Match." And while Oliver nods in agreement with this, do I hear Hermione whisper: "Maybe it's – ADD?" Which I just don't get and which makes me read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 96 & 97 – PS **_

"The wonders of magic, you dumb mundane dirtbag." Charlie then says, his sneer almost actually reminding me of my sister's husband and because I know all about the feud that has been between Arthur and Lucius for the last two decades do I keep quiet about this little fact and instead just nod at him before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 – PS**_

"And no one even said a thing about this?" Oliver asks in shock and Harry answers: "That is the downside to Kings Cross. The people there are so busy, they only have enough time for others to make sure they don't run into that person while getting to their destination." And while the Quidditch fanatic feels shocked at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 – PS**_

"Which really hadn't been easy, seeing the adrenaline of my early morning wake-up was still in my system by that time." Harry mutters and Hermione retorts: "Definitely ADD, it just has to be." This makes me look at her and she says: "It's a mental-physical disease that makes it hard for people to just calmly stay seated.  
Harry has always sort of fit the bill in my eyes because he's always finding adventure and knows exactly how to get out of it thanks to his quick reflexes and incredible magic, but I never really saw it happen to him in class until just now. Or at least I never really paid attention to it." I nod at the girl, feeling amazed and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 97 & 98 – PS **_

"Who on earth is stupid enough to say such a thing that loudly in such a busy Muggle area?" Sirius asks shocked and disgusted, but then Harry cringes and actually looks at Charlie, who looks confused and says: "It wasn't me, I wasn't even there that day." But Sirius seems to get it as he groans with his eyes turned skyward and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

"Crap, it was mum." Charlie then says, slapping himself on the forehead while he does and while Harry still looks at the boy with an uncomfortable look on his face, does he also nod and Sirius says: "And she calls me the irresponsible one." Before he continues to grumble under his breath and I sigh in resignation before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

"I really just wanted to go over and approach them, but some voice in my head told me it was just better to wait things out. I listened, because it had been the same voice that always told me where it was I could hide from Dudley when he wanted to play Harry Hunting." Harry explains and we all nod, me intrigued as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

"You know, I still don't know what McGonagall was thinking that year. Making me Team Captain and Percy Prefect. Boy, were we at each other's throats a lot because we wanted some peace and quiet and wanted our dorm to ourselves." Oliver then tells us and this brings a smile to all of our faces, even Charlie's, as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 – PS**_

"You know, I think Harry is the only one who can really tell Fred and George apart." Hermione says and Harry replies: "Yeah well, I just don't get how you guys can't. George holds his stance a little different when he stands or walks and Fred has freckles that are just more visible, especially on his cheekbones. It's not that hard."  
The girl and Charlie both look at Harry shocked and the boy shrugs as he says: "What? It's like I said, it's only two small things that easily makes you capable of keeping them apart. Oh, and when they call themselves Gred and Forge, then the first is George and the second Fred." Yet while Charlie continues to look shocked, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 98 & 99 – PS **_

"Wow, that has to be the friendliest description we've read so far." Charlie then says and suddenly Sirius shudders, making us all look at him and he says: "Sorry, I just thought of how the third book will probably describe me, especially when I first escape." And while we all laugh at the possibilities of this prospect, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 99 & 100 – PS **_

"That thought alone had somehow been enough to make me lose all of the excitement and adrenaline that I had been feeling since waking up." Harry says and then he goes on: "I don't know for sure, but I think Hogwarts has somehow grown some kind of magic that helps people with ADD keep their focus when needed."  
"What makes you think that?" Hermione asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "It's like you said, my ADD doesn't really show up unless something crazy happens or at least you never noticed it. But that's really because it somehow feels as if most of my excitement gets drained out of me once I pass the Hogwarts gates."  
We all look shocked at hearing this, yet Harry shrugs and says: "I don't know if it really does get drained out of me or if Hogwarts just helps me stall it away somewhere inside of me, but I just feel myself get more in control of my emotions and my stamina whenever passing those gates. It's strange, but – it feels right, you know."

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 100 – PS**_

"That poor spider did not last very long." Hermione shakes her head as she says this and when Harry asks: "Why, what happened to it?" Do we all cringe as she says: "Hermes ate it. Percy and Lee were in argument over it for a good week after it happened and the twins were in two-battle on who's side they had to be on."  
"I'm guessing Percy didn't like that." Harry then goes on and Hermione shakes her head, but then she sighs and says: "To be honest, I – I kind of acted just like Percy did back in my third. I didn't realize it until he went astray and I thought back on all I knew of him, but –." And while the girl seems to feel really bad, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 100 – PS**_

"How did it happen twice?" Hermione asks, sounding flabbergasted and Harry cringes as he says: "The first time I tried to lift it up only it slipped my grasp and the second time I tried heaving it again, but then forgot to move my feet along with the trunk." This makes the whole group cringe in shared pain before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 101 – PS**_

At this Harry sighs and says: "I really have to get stronger." Making Hermione look at him shocked before he says: "I mean physically. I have to get physically stronger. I always did want that, but – well, it just didn't seem what others wanted of me, so – I just gave up on it. That and my summers with the Muggles didn't help."  
This little explanation makes me feel really worried about the boy for multiple reasons, one of them being that he puts more importance into the opinion of others than should be done by someone his age and the other is the further evidence that his relatives are terrible to him and while I silently swear to solve these issues, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 101 & 102 – PS **_

"Did she really do that after calling the twins? Does she have no respect for Ron or does she just not know how the twins behave, honestly?" Hermione asks and while part of me feels as if I should take the Weasley family as my patients as well, do the rest of us just silently decide to not answer the girl's rant and do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 102 – PS**_

This makes Charlie shake his head in disappointment and he says: "Please tell me he didn't. That the twins were just exaggerating." But Harry shrugs and says: "He did already wear it when I came around the year after. And he wore his Head Boy badge on the Prophet picture too." Charlie sighs at hearing this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 102 & 103 – PS **_

This makes me want to hit myself on the head and I think: "That's it, I _am_ putting the Weasleys on my list of patients and I am going to make sure to make a side note about Molly regarding her parenting methods. No matter what she may try and say otherwise, she needs help." And with that silent decision, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 – PS**_

This makes Harry shake his head resigned and say: "I'm really sorry, Charlie, but I don't care what your mother or anyone else will ever say, I just cannot see Ginny as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not even now that she has gotten past her fangirl phase." The redhead nods at his younger friend and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 – PS**_

And just like that does Harry suddenly start to heavily shudder, fear showing on his face and a vague look visible in his eyes, proving me that this single sentence made him remember what happened back last June, to which Sirius is the first to respond as he softly takes a hold of Harry and with his face in the boy's hair, does he whisper:  
"You're in a room, you're in a room, you're in a room." And to my shock does this seem enough to pull Harry out of his flashback as he breaths out relieved and then moves so that he is actually cuddling in Sirius' lap, the man wrapping his arms a little tighter around the boy before he motions me to continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 103 & 104 – PS **_

"Alright, another thing to work on; make sure Molly gets the respect of her sons back. Or at least find out what made them decide not to respect her anymore." I think to myself, knowing I will have to prepare separate sessions for this and while part of me hopes to find a room where this can be done somewhere in here, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 – PS**_

"Would you have thought that if I had raised you, kiddo?" Sirius asks and instantly Harry asks: "Are you crazy? If I can come and live with you, you'll have to convince me to go back to Hogwarts." And while Sirius laughs at this and the rest of us smile at how close the two are becoming through this reading, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 – PS**_

"What? That's not true. I was there half an hour before you guys came and the compartments on both sides of mine were still empty when the train left. I know this because I went and tried to see if other First years wanted to sit with me. Why did he say that?" Hermione asks, her voice filled with fury as she rants and Harry says:  
"I think at that point Ron really still believed in the Boy-Who-Lived. Guess he just really wanted to be the first to befriend the Hero of England." Yet this does nothing to cool the girl down, does Harry smile, proving that he doesn't really mind, which is probably because he and Ron are still friends now and I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 104 & 105 – PS **_

"Thank – Merlin for that spider." Harry says, yet I notice how he halted halfway through and ask: "What were you saying, Harry?" And while Harry turns red, obviously thinking I am berating him for his language, do I say: "I noticed you halting halfway through. Were you wanting to say something other than Merlin?"  
The boy nods, the red hue no longer on his face thanks to how calmly I explained my question and he says: "I – and yes I know it sounds strange – but I wanted to thank Olympus." This, again, makes Sirius and Hermione share a shocked look with each other and then Sirius sighs and says: "Another break after this chapter."  
We all nod at this and when Harry looks at him, does he say: "I – I'm sorry, Harry, but – I really didn't want to tell you this. At – at least not yet, but – but with everything you have been telling us this chapter, I – I just know you should know this before anything else happens." And while Hermione nods in agreement, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 – PS**_

"And with that you took all the excitement out of the title." Hermione jokes and Harry goes on: "And all of the hero interest out of Ron." And while the two laugh at what caused for their third friend to decide to just be friends with Harry instead of being interested in the hero, do I just consider this all a relief as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 105 & 106 – PS **_

"I think he was more referring to your own line, Harry." Charlie then says and Harry says: "Maybe, but back then I didn't even know I had an Ancient Line. Didn't really discover about that until I came here." Yet this worries me and I think: "If that's so, then who has been doing his finances?" Before I read on, slightly anxious.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

This, while it makes Charlie look shocked and confused makes me sigh as it only further proves that my decision to do some family counseling once all Weasleys are here and then I ask: "Charlie, I kind of expected this. Would you mind helping me convince your family that they might just need some of my help?"  
The older teen tilts his head and Sirius says: "She means professional help. Andy is a Mind healer and Family Counselor. She's been keeping several smaller families going and sometimes helps Tonks' victims if the cases are really bad." This seems to slightly scare, yet intrigue Harry, but it only excites Charlie and he says:  
"That sounds great. You really think you can help us? You know, seeing Percy and all that?" To this I sigh and say: "I won't lie and say that Percy will be easy to bring around, but challenges like he and your mother are definitely reasons I like doing my job.""Then it's a deal." The redhead happily agrees and I smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

At this Charlie winces and he says: "Wow, I never looked at it like that. I guess having only Bill to look up to made sure I didn't feel all that compelled to live up to someone else's image. I had more freedom to develop my own character and all that." And while I nod in pride at the redhead's statement, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"Wait, he got my WHAT?" Charlie asks in shock and even I cannot hold myself back and ask: "Was Molly crazy? Who in Merlin's name could be stupid enough to give the wand of one person over to another? Doesn't she know any laws of magic or transfer of magical rights?" Yet when no one answers, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"Hold on, didn't the twins complain about Percy's new robes just a few paragraphs ago?" Sirius suddenly asks and while Charlie looks flabbergasted as he realizes that the man is right, do I hit myself on the head and think: "The minute Molly gets here I am putting her in an instant private session." Before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 106 – PS**_

"He really felt better over hearing that you never got any proper birthday presents?" Hermione asks shocked, but Harry shakes his head and says: "I never said it like that. I said that the best present I ever got was Hedwig. Ron just drew a conclusion out of that that cheered him up and the book for some reason worded it wrong."  
The girl nods and Charlie smiles, clearly proud that his brother wouldn't think of feeling better over someone not getting any proper birthday gifts and yet I can't help but think: "It must be because Ron felt he had someone who he could really compare with. Someone who was like him." Yet this thought makes me read on sadly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

"I can get where he's coming from, but I just wish people would remember that, because I don't remember that event and because I was raised with Muggles, that I have no real reason to fear Voldemort. At least – not until last June." Harry says, his voice becoming softer the longer he speaks and I nod before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

"You really aren't, you know." Hermione then says softly and when Harry says: "You've been beating me in Defense for four years straight and you've been either on par with me or second or third best in class in Herbology, Transfigurations, Charms and Astronomy for the same time. And that, while you have dyslexia and ADD."  
The girl now sounds really proud and Harry gives her a shy smile before he says: "It's just like I said, it feels as if Hogwarts stores away my adrenaline once I pass through her gates until I need it and as long as I stare at a certain book long enough, do the words somehow change before my eyes in such a way I can read and understand them.  
That combined with the fact that Charms, Herbology and Transfigurations is mostly practical-class based and it just helps me keep a good clear head. And Astronomy just comes easy because, for some reason, I feel safe and warm whenever I look up at the night sky. It just – feels like home." And on this happy note, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 – PS**_

"What are Mars Bars?" Charlie asks on the same time Hermione asks: "Why Mars bars over Bounty or even Milky Way?" And while the others look at her strangely, does Harry shrug and say: "That was also on my mind, but I like Mars bars better. And you just wait, Charlie, I think there might be some in the kitchen."  
And with that does the boy move over to a room that is in the exact western center part of the room, the opened door showing me kitchen appliances that I usually only see when Ted has a longing for his roots and takes me Muggle Window Shopping before he comes back with several small bars wrapped up in black plastic.  
He hands them over and when I unwrap mine, do I see a bar of chocolate, of which I take a bite. Yet upon my teeth biting through the first layer, do I taste more than just chocolate as small nuts and molten caramel are apparently inside the bar and while we all start to hum in enjoyment of the little snack, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 107 & 108 – PS **_

"That's not right, that's Bill's favorite. He loves corned beef, because of the high amounts of salt added to it. Ron hates that, even I know he can't stand high amounts of salt." Charlie then says and I mentally record this, determined to make several files before I start my sessions with the Weasleys and with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 108 – PS**_

"I had actually asked that with most of the things we unwrapped, Ron seemed to really love it and I loved the fact that I finally had someone who was willing to hear me out." Harry then says and while Charlie seems happy that his little brother felt important while making a friend, do I just smile at the situation as a whole as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 108 & 109 – PS **_

By now Harry is snickering and he says: "My collection's even bigger than Ron's. I play a lot of chess against him, but I also play a few other games against other Gryffindors and we always play for cards we have double. I reached a bigger collection than him halfway through my third." This makes all of us smile and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 109 – PS**_

Yet while the name of the man had, before, made us feel happy, safe, warm, cared for or even respected, does it now cast an atmosphere of anger and distrust over us all and the fact that Sirius plans to take Harry abroad is the only reason I can keep most of my emotional mask in place and keep myself calm as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 109 & 110 – PS **_

"He really got you hooked that day, didn't he? Does he play and collect like you?" Harry shakes his head and says: "Ron only plays Chess or against his brothers. They're pretty much as good as he is in the other games, but not half as good as him in chess. They always lose against me, though, cause I constantly switch players."  
This makes us all laugh and then Hermione says: "I remember this one time when you and Ron made a bet where the loser had to give up his entire collection and you decided to play the riskiest chance game ever: higher-lower." At this Harry laughs and says: "Ron was sour for a week, even after I told him it was all a big hoax."  
"What was? The game?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "The bet. There was no way I was going to give up a collection I had worked so hard for and I knew Ron was the same, yet I forgot that Ron is way more competitive than I was. I didn't get to make it up to him until I had Fred summon his whole collection back."  
This makes me wince and Hermione says: "That was actually one of the only times where I was the scapegoat between you guys. Boy, that made me feel really bad about how we sometimes have you scapegoat between us, let me tell you." This makes Harry send her a very grateful smile, while it also makes me read on, worried.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 110 – PS**_

"I still don't get it, but you barely ever get a bad bean, Harry, honestly." Hermione then says and Harry shrugs as he says: "I actually tried some packs for myself during the summer before 2nd and that helped me memorize what certain flavors can look like. It's really that simple." And while his friend groans, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 110 & 111 – PS **_

This makes Charlie wince and he says: "That is actually the reason Bill will never again touch a Bean. He's allergic to sprouts, but got tricked by some second year in his first to think that all of his beans were just regular, when they were actually all green. He was sick for a solid month." This shocks me and Hermione asks:  
"Why would any second year do that?" Yet Charlie shrugs and says: "I don't think Bill ever found out and even if he did, he never told us. By the time he got better, Dumbledore had assured us that the Second year had been punished." Yet just by his tone can I tell that the young man now doubts that and with that I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 111 – PS**_

"You know, if Harry is right and this Neville boy does show up, can I always teach him a few tricks to tame this toad of his and keep him where he belongs." To this Harry smiles and says: "I'd think Neville'd like that, though some of us do love Trevor Tracking." And while we laugh over the silly little name, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 111 – PS**_

"You know, part of me kind of wishes he had left that little rat at home back before his third." Sirius then growls, but Harry shakes his head and says: "The Weasleys stayed at the Leaky Cauldron after their return from Egypt, Ron would have gotten no chance to do so." My younger cousin huffs at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 111 & 112 – PS **_

"How can he just say that? What the heck was my mum thinking? I gave her that wand to frame because it got in that battered state at the end of my bloody transfer testing! It was as proof of my hard work and commendable results! How could she even think of passing it down to anyone, let alone Ron of all people?"  
Charlie rants, his eyes blazing in furious worry over what could have happened to his brother, but then Harry says: "Charlie, I bless your mother for giving Ron that wand, cause it saved my life when it mattered most at the end of my second." And while this calms the redhead down with great shock, do I just continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

This makes Hermione cringe and she says: "I really made a bad first impression." Yet just by the way she says that, does the girl catch my interest and while I try my hardest not to look at everything – including everyone in this room – with only a professional eye, does Harry smile at her to console her before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

At this I want to stop reading, but then Harry stops me and says: "Mrs. Tonks, please just continue. Hermione already acknowledged her mistake and I would prefer we get through these parts quickly, at least until we reach the chapter where we become friends." I nod at the boy, while his friend smiles at him gratefully and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 – PS**_

"Are those two insane? Several of those words can actually, when cast by a broken wand like Ron's cause severe damage to the casting wizard! Aren't those two taking Arithmancy? What the heck are they all thinking? Has my entire family gone nuts or something?" By now Charlie seems to have calmed down and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 112 & 113 – PS **_

And just by this endless welcoming rant do I understand why my professional eye thinks it has spotted something in Hermione, yet I decide not to let this be known to others and ask: "Hermione, would you be willing to share your and Sirius' secret with me next break, perhaps?" The girl looks worried at this, but then Sirius says:  
"Andy is practically the only member of my family that I trust with both my life and Harry's. In fact, she was the one person who taught me how to live my own life in my own place after I got old enough to move out of the Potter's place in my Seventh." At this the girl smiles and nods at me gratefully, making me read on with a smile.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 – PS**_

By now Harry really shakes his head and says: "I have to see if I can get in contact with the author who wrote those parts. They can't just expect to make money out of me, just because I no longer have anyone to represent me." But then Sirius sighs and says: "Sorry pup, but with I doubt that author will be listening to you. However –."  
He then looks at me, his eyes searching me with a desiring question and I smile widely as I say: "I would be more than delighted, Sirius. Anything to help little Bambi and to bring new honor to Lily and James' sacrifice." And while this makes all those around me smile at me with great gratitude, do I calmly read on, proud of myself.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 – PS**_

"And forgot how dangerous fake spells can be apparently." Charlie growls and Harry and Hermione share a glance as Harry says: "You know, the twins did make some killer Fake wands out of that, so – maybe it was just a test product or something." Yet Charlie doesn't seem to fully accept this and while he grumbles, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 113 & 114 – PS **_

"Oh Harry kid, trust me, once we have emigrated to a safer country, you have finished some proper education and we have spend some years together will your actual heritage and inheritance make it so that your application choices are simply endless. Trust me, no House has ever been as diverse in profession as the Potter House."  
Sirius then says, the tone of pride that I can hear coming through his voice proving me yet again that the man no longer considers himself a Black and that his years with the Potters have made him believe himself a Potter in all but blood and while I silently wonder about the benefits and disadvantages of this fact, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 – PS**_

"Someone WHAT?" Sirius asks shocked, yet I am more surprised that Charlie knows of this and when the redhead sees my glance, does he say: "Even Bill's section of Gringotts had been brought into investigate, plus I was still in close contact with Oliver here and he wrote me as soon as he heard." I nod at the lad and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 – PS**_

Yet this seems to shock even Charlie and Oliver says: "I never even thought of that chance." And when Charlie shakes his head as well, do Harry and Hermione share a significant glance with each other, proving me this isn't the first time they heard their friend say something like this and while this intrigues me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 114 & 115 – PS **_

Instantly Harry's face turns very sour and to my shock does he say: "Sorry, but you can continue without me. This was one of those times that Ferret went too far and the last time is still a little too fresh for my liking, so I just can't handle this one." And with that does he head, yet again, for the kitchen room in the west wall.  
This, however, seems to shock those around me and Hermione says: "I was kind of expecting him to go back to the Obstacle room." And while the others nod, do I see a glint in Sirius' eyes that says he might have an idea as to why his godson went to the kitchen, yet I personally feel more intrigued with the boy's words and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 – PS**_

At this Hermione bursts into a fit of giggles, which really shocks us as we had been growing anxious over the part where the blonde would cross the line enough Harry didn't want to hear it a second time and we look at her as she says: "Sorry, he sounds like a really famous character from the Muggle world the way he said that."  
And this makes me read the last sentence again, Ted having taken me to several movies over the last few years for a date or two and then I recognize it and snicker myself as I say: "He sounds like a 30 year old secret agent. He sounds like's older than dear old Lucius." And while this makes Sirius snicker, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 115 & 116 – PS **_

"That does sound like a nice and political answer, but he really should have at least said something about his own House. Now Malfoy will be allowed to go all out as he can consider it an official denial of treaties between Noble and Ancient Houses." I mutter, feeling quite unhappy with the idea of how this will turn out as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 – PS**_

"THAT however is absolutely no manner of response to any kind of refusal. How dare Draco? If he even shows up, I will show him the kind of mothering Cissa should have enforced on him." I then rage in fury, hating how obvious it is that Lucius almost raised Draco all by himself and yet it seems as if my rant has a secondary effect.  
Harry sticks his head around the doorway to the kitchen and asks: "You read this lowlife comment?" I nod and he says: "Be right there." Before strangely enough disappearing around the doorway again and closing it behind him. Then Oliver increases my confusion and asks: "Was that whipped cream on Harry's cheek?"

"I knew it." Sirius then suddenly says and when we all look at him, does he say: "When we arrived here was the kitchen the first room we found. While in there, did I spot a very strong desire, a very strong sense of longing that Harry was trying not to let show, but that was clear in his every gaze and move. He has a love for cooking."  
This makes all of us look at the door to the kitchen yet again, me lying the book down on my lap with the written part face down, while we all wonder what the boy could be cooking in there. About ten minutes later does Harry come back into the room, using his wand to levitate a tray of small desserts in front of him.  
He sets the tray down and I see that it holds crystal shaped bowls with ice cream, a strange colored liquid, some fruits and some whipped cream on top of them as Hermione asks: "Wait, Knickerbocker glories?" And while Sirius gets wide-eyed over this, does Harry shrug and say: "Haven't had one in 4 years, I felt like it."  
And while Sirius is the first to reach out for one, does Hermione still look at Harry a little curiously, but Harry seems too happy and content with his creation to really care and while he too takes a bowl, Charlie, Oliver and me following, does the girl shrug and does she also take her own bowl, the tray actually vanishing as she does.

"Huh, that's handy." Harry comments softly before taking another bite, yet upon my own first bite of the ice cream with liquid and fruits, do my eyes widen as the liquid itself is strawberry and tastes richer than all the strawberries my family has ever harvested, the liquid making the vanilla ice-cream and fruits taste even better.  
I happily moan at the taste and Charlie and Oliver seem to agree with me, yet apparently has Harry picked different flavor liquids as Charlie says: "Oh wow, chocolate, delicious." And Oliver says: "I got lemon, hmmm. Harry, how did you know I like lemon?" But Harry just enjoys his ice-cream and I read on, enjoying mine.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 – PS**_

"Lucius really made that little brat way too arrogant. He'll be a hard nut to crack, Andy." Sirius then tells me, but I shrug and say: "So will Molly and I still plan to make sure she realizes her mistakes." And while Charlie nods at this and Sirius smiles at hearing me say this, do I just take another few bites before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 116 & 117 – PS **_

This makes practically everyone bar me and Oliver shake their heads and while Oliver and Charlie look at Sirius in confusion, do I easily notice how a shadow of furious hate flash across the faces of Hermione and Sirius, while a hint of guilt flickers across Harry's face, making me worried about the boy before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 117 – PS**_

"Ugh, I sound like a bloody teacher." Hermione moans while holding her bowl of ice-cream lower than she did before with her head lowered over her bowl, but Harry shrugs and says: "Hey, you changed, so stop caring and start enjoying." And while his friend sends him a mock-glare, do I snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 117 & 118 – PS **_

"Good Merlin, those are Bill's robes. Ron outgrew Bill when he was ten years old." Charlie groans and while I hate the pieces of evidence that point towards favoritism, does Hermione ask: "Really, even with the age gap?" And while Charlie still has his head down, does he nod and do I sigh before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 118 – PS**_

This makes all of us smile and then Hermione says: "Finally, we're almost at Hogwarts. The better times are coming." And while we all nod at this, do I read ahead and say: "I only have 2 pages left to read. Can I read on?" The others all nod, all of them enjoying the last bits of their ice-creams as they listen to me reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 118 & 119 – PS **_

"That really stays a beautiful sight. Whether you see it the first time from the lake, the other times from the carriages or even now just reading about it. It just stays so beautiful." I softly mutter, everyone around me nodding with large smiles on their faces and while we all imagine the beauty of Hogwarts, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 119 – PS**_

"You know, Neville really is the only one of all of our year who hangs around with us most. He hangs with us whenever he can and he's always so polite when he asks if he can join us." Hermione then says and Harry nods as he says: "We really got to talk with Ron to see if we can add Neville to the crew." To which I read on happily.

 _ **PS – Chapter 6, Page 119 & 120 – PS **_

And with that do I close the book, bending a small corner of the last page to use as book mark and then the same thing happens as what must have happened when I came here as a bright light shines from a single spot behind the chairs that Charlie and Oliver are seated in and we all take a glance at it, wondering who it can be.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **First of all SOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't realize I had skipped a chapter when posting this chapter the first time. Second of all, the reason this chapter ended so shortly is because I am so busy on plans on the long-term, that I didn't even think of who to bring in next, so until I know that, will this chapter stay with the short end.  
**_ _ **Sorry about that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	13. Healing Truths

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **First chapter of 2016! And thanks to V. L. Crawford I already have all the ones that will be showing up for the first book planned out. I will be doing some chapters between where more rooms will be explored as I still need at least one more room thanks to the characters from the first chapter, but the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **book is planned out.  
**_ _ **Enjoy the chapter,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Healing Truths**_

 _ **Kingsley's POV**_

After both Harry, Hermione and Sirius all vanished with only a few minutes in between each other did Molly instantly decide to summon me over and have me and Bill check the whole room for any kind of magic that could be responsible, while she – as she said angrily – would go and have words with a certain portrait.  
However, while the woman was actually able to shut Walburga Black up and keep her silent through most of the interrogation, did both our investigations lead up with the same results; that being none. Bill and I had definitely been using all kinds of runes and spells to detect any and all kinds of magic, yet none of it was meant for transport.

Molly had then further proven not to regret her actions of the previous night as she had tried to lie blame with Sirius, saying he was responsible as it was his house, yet her sons protested and told me that Harry had been taken before Sirius and that both of them had similar looks of shock on their faces when they were taken.  
Molly had tried refuting this with the fact that Sirius used to be a Marauder, but this time Bill had stepped her and told her that he sensed none of Sirius' or Black Family magic at work and that he had even activated a Rune to check for this as he had, on my silent recommendation, already suspected she would try this.  
The woman had been shocked that she was suddenly accused of something and it had led to yet another fight between the Weasleys, yet before anything could get heated, did something happen that none of us expected. Tonks had shown up, her hair completely frazzled and told us: "It happened to mum too! She's gone!"

This had shocked us and Bill had made a very clever move that had resulted in even stranger and more worrying results; he had tried contacting Charlie, yet the reserve had told us that the second eldest Weasley had disappeared in a manner of fashion that everyone around me recognized as the same that took Sirius, Harry and Hermione.  
"Why these five? What's their link? I mean, Harry is Sirius' godson and Sirius is Andromeda's cousin, but how does Charlie fit in? Sirius doesn't know Charlie and Harry only met Charlie twice. So what's the deal?" Ron had asked, a good 25 minutes after the disappearance of his two friends, yet none of us had known the answer.

Yet, only five minutes after Ron had asked this, do I feel shocked as a bright light surrounds me at the same time that I feel the familiar sense of a Port Key and while I can hear Tonks shout my name, do the twins shout: "HIM? REALLY?" And the last thing I hear is: "This is ridic –!" Being shouted by Molly in a shocked rage.  
I end up on the other side of wherever this Port Key takes me and feel barely surprised, yet quite relieved to see Andromeda, Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Charlie there, yet the burly brown haired lad that sits next to Charlie confuses me and Sirius says: "Kingsley, a neutral party. These arrivals are getting interesting."  
To which the burly lad looks between me and the man in shock and then asks me: "Wait, you know him? You know that – that – that he's innocent?" I nod and he asks: "Then why not report that?" To which I roll my eyes and give the only answer I personally deem worthy of it: "Have you even met our Minister, lad?"

To this the lad groans and says: "No, but I know enough about him that I feel ashamed for flying for the English Team instead of that of another Country, really." And while I nod at the lad, do I ask: "So, who's behind this and why?" To which most of the group shrugs and Harry, who is cuddled up close to Sirius answers:  
"We're not entirely sure ourselves who it is, Kingsley, but we do know that the power is stronger than Dumbledore's, that he doesn't support Voldemort, but that he probably won't support Dumbledore either. Oh, and we're here because of a Prophesy that says that we should read 17 books and for every chapter read a new person arrives."  
This, while the whole story shocks me greatly, makes me also feel quite relieved, even the part where Harry says that a power stronger than Dumbledore wishes to support neither side in the war and while relieved that this party is, at the least, neutral, do I ask: "So, is this force just gathering people randomly before we read?"  
But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Time is being affected too. We've already been here for a few hours now, but the actions we take between chapters only take five minutes over there, whereas reading a chapter only makes one minute pass where you just came from. We don't get why, but it's probably because of the task ahead."

At this I nod, having already believed that 17 books ought to have a whole lot of chapters and then Sirius sighs and asks: "Hermione, would you please explain Kingsley what we have read so far. Kingsley, if you have any notebooks on you, grab them now. Harry, you ready to hear what I discovered last break?"  
And while part of me wonders why the man sounds most resigned when asking the last question, does Harry nod, his face a mask of worry for the man he now stands next to and while Hermione takes my hand and moves me to one of the rooms in the west side of the circular room, do I see Harry and Sirius enter what looks like a study room.  
The girl then takes me to a room that has 5 beds in them, of which 4 of them are changing with the minute while the one closest to the door is obviously Sirius' thanks to the Gryffindor colors and then I decide to take the bed that is opposite of the door. I walk over and Hermione says: "Touch it and it'll change to your liking."

This makes me smile, the simple form of incredible magic amazing me even more than the entirety of the room itself and after the bed has changed into a simple four poster bed with dark purple covets and two pillows as well as lighter purple curtains and one main pillow, do we both sit down and do I ask the most important question:  
"Why does Sirius want me to record you telling me of what you've read so far?" And while Hermione sighs at first, does she then prove to be a teenager as her defeat changes into anger in only a second before she says: "Because Dumbledore got it wrong. He – he just has it so – so wrong, Kingsley, even – even I want to just strangle him."  
This definitely shocks me as it had been Hermione's loyalty to authority figures that made her convince herself and Ron of complying with the man's orders not to send Harry any real info in their letters and while I wonder if the boy in question knows of this, does Hermione begin to pace in front of me as she says:

"We read of Harry. Of his youth and how he grew up and what he experienced before he first entered Hogwarts. Kingsley, you've been there, right? Would you say that house is somewhere Harry would feel comfortable?" At this I cringe as I really don't want to disappoint the girl now that she is in this state, yet I still answer:  
"Sorry Hermione, I was a little busy keeping an eye out for watchers and keeping the group together so I didn't really pay attention to the place." The girl sighs and then continues pacing as she asks: "Okay, but what about cupboards? Did you see any that stood out?" This reminds me of something and I say:

"I did see one peculiar one in the hallway, but I didn't get a good look, sorry." But the girl seems relieved that I saw it and then the first bit of startling truth hits me: "That's where he slept." I look startled and shocked and she goes on: "Harry. That peculiar cupboard was Harry's bedroom for the first ten years of his life.  
He slept there for ten years! Harry! He slept – in a space you wouldn't even put a pet in – for ten years straight and he never said a word to anyone. Not to his friends, his teachers – even Sirius had been surprised when he found out. Harry's never been anything but good to others and that – that while – while he – while he lives LIKE THAT!"  
She shouts at the end, slamming her hand against a bedpost and I sincerely do not blame her as I can barely believe that a boy like Harry has turned out like the lad I met only last night while growing up with people dark and hurtful enough they believe it right to take him even the rights to a normal bedroom for a good 2/3rd of his life.  
Then I notice that, while she had slammed her hand against the bedpost of my bed, there are tears glistering in her eyes and while desperate for the whole story, do I stand up and move over to her, lying my hands softly on her shoulders and leading her to sit beside me on the bed before I whisper comfortingly: "Tell me everything."  
And while Andromeda, apparently having been drawn in by Hermione's shout, moves over with a calm and proud smile on her face aimed my way, does Hermione sniffle and wipe her eyes with one of her hands before, like I had hoped she would, the girl starts talking and while she does, do I hope it will help her heal.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Sirius seems genuinely concerned for what we are about to discuss, yet the worry he has been feeling since he and Hermione left the study has me worried about them both more than about whatever the topic of our conversation can be and while Sirius moves a chair over to my bookcase, do I sit down and look at him worriedly.  
The man sees this and smiles at me, gratitude for my worry clear on his face and then he sags down in his seat with a resigned sigh and mutters: "I had really hoped I could wait with this until you had a few sessions with Andy. And yes, Harry, you need some of them, they can help you and personally, I hate Albus for not organizing them.  
When I left you and the others in the Hospital Wing, it was with the belief that, while I would take care of gathering as many people to protect you, Dumbledore would personally take care of your mental and emotional help, but after all that crap with keeping you in the dark, did I quickly realize I was mistaken with that belief.

And trust me, Albus got a good taste of my displeasure over this fact." This makes me smile, the fact that my godfather is willing to stand up to the one man with the biggest reputation in the world making my heart feel warm with love and care and then the man sighs and says: "Harry, what – what we found – it's no walk in the park."  
At this I nod and say: "I know, the worry you both felt for me finding out about it was almost tangible since you two left this room." The man smirks at this, yet the smirk vanishes off his face just as quickly and the fact that the man can turn from his usual happy self to this serious adult before me makes me only more worried.

The man then increases my worry as he pinches the skin between his eyes and whispers: "I – I just still don't really get how – or – or when it could have happened, but – but with everything that happened so far since our arrival – heh, it definitely explains almost everything, especially the reason behind you being brought here first."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, your discovery has to do with why we were brought here?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "No, it – it just gives some clarity as to who could have brought us here and – more importantly – why you feel so connected to this place. At least, if the person who brought us here is who I think."

This makes me move over to the very edge of my seat, my eyes wide and my heart beating with wild excitement, yet this seems to be the wrong thing to do as it seems to make Sirius feel even worse and I ask: "Sirius, why – why are you so scared? Shouldn't it be a good thing that we might finally be getting some answers here?"  
The man sighs and says: "Yes Harry, normally it would be. However, this – this answer comes with – with a past and – and consequences that I just still can't wrap my head around. It – it just doesn't make sense.""So while you have some answers now, the answers only caused for more questions to appear, is that it?"  
The man nods and then sighs as he asks: "Harry, what is the one thing you are always said about your parents in regards to you?" This strange change of topic confuses me and I hesitantly say: "Well, the – the one thing I always get told is – is that, even while they're dead, that they – they still love me." The man nods and says:

"Yes, they do, Harry and – and I have no doubt that they loved you beyond words when you were born, but – I still can't understand how or why or when – but –." Here the man takes a deep breath and then says five words I never thought anyone would tell me, let alone the man himself: "Harry, you're not James' son."  
Instantly the tenseness in my arms, which was caused by my worry for the man and excitement over getting some answers, vanishes and the muscles in my arms relax so much I lose my grip on the edge of my seat, my shock making me fall, yet the man catches me before I can hit the carpet and grimaces as he helps me back in my seat.  
Yet my body is just completely slack from shock and so I just sack down the backrest, my eyes staring at the center of the room, yet not seeing the room at all as the words my godfather just spoke make me feel weirdly disconnected from not just my own body and mind, but practically everything in the room around me as well.

"I knew this would happen." The soft voice of my godfather then says and I look at him, still not fully seeing him, but being connected enough to have my emotions, which feel to be all over the place, displayed in my gaze and the man sighs as he says: "It's mostly because of the things you said a few chapters ago, Harry.  
Hermione recognized the traits you described when we read about the tunnels of Gringotts and went here. She sat down and a book on Greek Mythology appeared. From there she read and found out about the Big Three, who are known as Lord Zeus from the Sky, Lord Poseidon from the Ocean and Lord Hades from the Earth.  
Just these three facts, Harry, add up to everything you told us and the fact that, at one time, Demigods did indeed exist and that they were natural fighters explains why you feel so comfortable with that Obstacle Tower. And finally, does your love for the air and flying – well, that speaks for itself, though I really wish it didn't."

The man ends his little rant of an explanation silently, yet the more he speaks, the more I feel tears glistering behind my eyes as I just can't help but give the man right. My father was never James Potter, it was Zeus, King of the Skies and a mere mortal died just so I could live, maybe even on my birth father's orders.  
This makes me close my eyes and I think: "Please father, please give me a sign that you weren't involved. That you didn't force James Potter to die for someone who wasn't even his own flesh and blood. That he – no, do I really want that? Do I really want for someone to die – for me?" And just that thought makes something happen.

A letter appears folded up and with a neat looking stamp on the lowest shelf of the bookcase I have claimed as my own, the power that comes from the letter appearing making both Sirius and me look at it and while Sirius looks at me warily, do I silently whisper a secondary prayer, not knowing of what, as I open and read the letter.

 _ **I, James Christian Potter, hereby claim to be of full knowledge that the blood running through Hadrian Aereolus' veins is not in any sense or form my own, but that I, by blood, magic and soul, accept and recognize him as the Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. By Lady Hecate, so I Swear, So Mote It Be.**_

Sirius reads the note over my shoulder, his body heat strong due to his emotions running through him like a raging storm, yet the note itself and the sight of my actual birth name not only bring Sirius' words home to me yet again, but also warm my heart of any worry, doubt or fear and make tears of loving gratitude run down my face.  
I then press the note against my chest, my face becoming wet with the tears that are streaming down my eyes and while I can feel one of my shoulders becoming wet as well, do I hear the relieved voice of my godfather behind me as the man whispers: "I knew it." Making me smile at the man before we hug each other tightly,

The note still in my hand.

* * *

 _ **Holy Hera!  
**_ _ **That went incredible! I wasn't really planning on such an emotional chapter, when I decided on the revelation I was more envisioning Harry to go raging like he did Ron and Hermione the day before this all happened, yet – and I blame this on how Kingsley's part ended – I couldn't bring up the anger after writing about pain.  
**_ _ **Still, I think this chapter has done really well and it will make things easier for Harry once he gets to the Mirror of Erised chapter – which is more or less my whole reason for actually doing this. That and because I want to make sure that as many HP readers are aware of the PJ world once the PJ characters start coming in.  
**_ _ **Makes sense, right?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	14. A Divine Taste

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to say I have WAY so many Cr stories, I am getting them mixed up. It's crazy, but sometimes I think the characters of To Read and To View are in Fate's Finale or that the chapter I put in Doc's Manager for Destiny's Saying is for Fate's Finale. Strangely though, the same isn't true for Rituals and Reading.  
**_ _ **Oh well, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **A Divine Taste**_

 _ **Kingsley's POV**_

Everything Hermione told me made me need some time to keep my head cool and my focus on what we still have to do before I can make this an actual solid case, yet there are two things that help me keep my emotions in check. The first is the satisfying thought that, the more we read, the more evidence I will have for my case.  
The other shows itself when I finally leave the bedroom that is apparently for me, Sirius and three others. Harry and Sirius are already in the Main Room and just by looking at their calm happiness do I know that, whatever the truth was that Sirius revealed to Harry, it helped them get over something very big and important.  
Hermione seems shocked to see them this calm, yet the rest of us are happy and after Harry gives her a small note to read, does the girl smile as well before I ask: "So, do we just continue reading?" Everyone nods, Oliver and Charlie seat themselves on the same couch while Andromeda, Hermione and I chose chairs and I start to read.

 _ **The Sorting Hat**_

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 121 & 122 – PS**_

This whole thing makes everyone seem to feel better as they must all be remembering how they felt when first arriving at the school and personally I just feel relieved and slightly blessed that I don't have to read a chapter about those three terrible Muggles and while wondering how the others felt reading about them, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 122 – PS**_

"You know, the way she says that, it almost sounds as if, once you get sorted, you should just forget that the other Houses exist. As if you should only care for those in your own House and no one else, which is kind of stupid, especially if you look at people like Parvati and Padma." Hermione then says and Harry nods as he says:  
"I'm guessing it's because Gryffindor and Slytherin have been the master players for the House Cup for the last several years. It's been 33 years since either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff has won the cup and – well, let's not forget who the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin are." To this we all nod in agreement before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 122 – PS**_

At this Sirius laughs and he says: "Harry, there's a reason she didn't look at you. She knows the Potter hair just fine and knows it's impossible to even try. I mean, Charlus' grandpa invented Sleekeazy's hair Potion and even that never worked on their hair." To this Harry laughs, while Hermione has a red hue on her face as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 122 & 123 – PS**_

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asks shocked, yet Harry seems not too happy about this memory as he growls: "The bastard had seen Dudley steal another kid's pet for Pet And Show Day and blamed me for it even though I had been sitting in the class and Dudley had done this at the playground. And all because of Vernon.  
The lowlife bastard had the same kind of respect for Vernon as Percy does for the Ministry and so he thought he could sweeten up to Vernon if he treated me like Vernon did. I hated him because he was just a lowlife replacement teacher and the first thing he had told us was that he didn't want to teach but lead a huge company.  
The guy was a bad teacher, a suck-up and he even accused me of all kinds of terrible things he thought I would do to the poor thing, so I just snapped. The reason it turned blue was because I had been looking at the globe in class to keep my cool, yet his words made me snap." To this we all nod in understanding and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 123 – PS**_

"Why is Peeves banned from the Great Hall anyway?" Hermione then asks, but even Sirius and I shake our heads and shrug as Sirius says: "I don't know, he was when I went to Hogwarts, so it must have happened before my first." And even Andromeda nods in agreement with this, while she is the oldest of us all before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 124 & 125 – PS**_

"The Potters actually have a few Summer Homes that have such ceilings and a whole lot of Sun rooms that are usually located at the top floors. My favorite is in Manchester that James and I visited in the summer before our 3rd. It was actually a dome room at the very center of the 4th floor of which the whole room was made of glass."  
Sirius then tells us with a happy smile on his face and while Harry looks amazed at hearing this, does he then ask: "Did something happen to that in the war? I never heard about it." But Sirius shakes his head and says: "After the murder of his parents, did James lock all of his properties under Family Unplottable Spells.  
Because of that, only you can undo the magic and only if you first visit said property and find your dad's portrait in there. And yes, a Family Unplottable spell makes it so that a portrait of the caster is placed in each and every property that is placed under this spell." Harry nods, while I feel intrigued with all this as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 125 – PS**_

"Do any of you have a good singing voice? Cause I suck, let me tell you." I then ask the group, yet all of them shake their heads and I shrug, having already known that the Blacks often weren't blessed with the best of voices – Walburga being the prime example of this fact – and then just scrap my throat and continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 125 To 127 – PS**_

At this I can't help but laugh as I remember a friend of mine who had an older brother who had told him a similar crazy story and then Sirius says: "Yeah, James had the same thing happen to him. Charlus had tried that with him, only the guy couldn't keep a straight face to save his life so James didn't believe him."  
At this Harry snickers again, but before he does so, had I noticed that he and Hermione had actually shared a great look of shocked fear and while I can't really imagine either of them facing a Troll as it wasn't part of the Tournament, do I then remember that there were rumors of things happening at Hogwarts before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 127 – PS**_

"That is probably the House for everyone not raised by their families to fit certain standards and whatnot, though I do like to believe myself an exception to that rule, thank you very much." Sirius says and this makes even Andromeda laugh hard alongside the kids in the room and I smile at the man as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 127 – PS**_

"I sure hope Susan can find a good husband seeing how her line, unfortunately, can only be inherited through the paternal male side. It's such a shame that this might have been the reason why Susan had been saved from the attack that killed Edgar and her wife." I think silently to myself, missing the great man as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 127 & 128 – PS**_

This makes most of us smile and then Hermione asks: "Do you think the twin will come here together or just one of them at the time?" To which I answer: "Seeing all the crazy anxiety already going on back home, I think it will be both of them, seeing the terror one of them can cause if left behind." The girl nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 128 – PS**_

At this Harry sighs and says: "That really bumped me out all the time, because Gym was the only class the Dursleys allowed me to exceed Dudley in and I always got the best scores there. I was always picked last, but whatever team always picked me usually won – and that's not just because of my reflexes, you know."  
This makes me look at the boy in a new light, yet the others seem not even surprised and Charlie says: "No wonder that Obstacle course is no problem to you, you're just a natural gymnast. Forget Quidditch, you excel at all sports." Yet while Oliver sends him a betrayed look, do I read on, intrigued about the Obstacle room.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 128 – PS**_

This seems to really hurt the girl, yet Harry pulls her close and says: "It's just Ron, he's usually like that. You know he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." And while this makes even Charlie laugh too hard to try and defend his brother, does Hermione send her best friend a grateful smile before I continue my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 128 & 129 – PS**_

"That is definitely something we will have to look out for when we pick a new country to emigrate to. I know France and Bulgaria know about the Boy-Who-Lived, probably other European countries as well, but I will check and make sure the level there isn't like it's over here." Sirius mutters to himself and Harry smiles as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 129 – PS**_

This shocks Hermione and Charlie, yet I can only smile and ask: "You had qualities for multiple houses, didn't you?" Harry might look a little pale, making me believe he probably had enough ambition back then for the Sorting Hat to notice, yet he nods with an enquiring look in his eyes and I smile as I say:  
"Me too. It's really a shame that people think that just because the Houses represent one personal trait over the other that they're better off not having those other traits, but then again, I only realized that once I became an Auror, so yeah." By now the boy looks a little more relieved and comfortable with himself and I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 129 – PS**_

"A full set then. Now that is definitely special." I mutter softly and when Harry looks at me, do I say: "The Auror office might be a little under leveled in staff, but most of us are actually ex-Hogwarts students that had the Sorting Hat doubting whether to put them in one House or another, mostly either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.  
We also have the occasional Badger, yet over the years have our amount of Snakes really lessened, but that is mostly because the Wizengamot is cutting in both our access to new recruits as well as our loans, have been doing so since – well, since that damned bint Umbridge got her high position." I growl at the end and Sirius asks:  
"Isn't she Fudge's Right Hand Gal right now?" I nod and say: "She's had that position since two years before he took office. How she even got there is beyond many of us and half the Ministry only obeys her because it's the rules of the Ministry. It's common knowledge that if we ever get the chance, we'll definitely rebel against her.  
Rebel and definitely win, which makes a lot of us wonder why Cornelius still has her in her position as even her own assistants usually glare at her with looks that prove how badly they want to use their family magic on her. Guess the idiot's just as blind to all this as he is to Voldemort's return." And with that saddened fact, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 130 – PS**_

"I really wish I remembered that I had that card later in the year." Harry then mutters, but Hermione shakes her head and says: "Heck no, I got to learn so much about other people while looking for that, I am glad you took so long." To which I can hear Harry whisper: "You would." Making his friend glare at him as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 130 & 131 – PS**_

"I know you probably won't like this, Hermione, but those are actually House Elf names. And trust me, there is a lot more behind House Elf Lore than you could ever imagine, especially with how some of them look as if they're older than even Albus himself." Sirius then says and while the girl looks rattled at this, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 131 – PS**_

"Wow, talk about someone who made a full 360° in his beliefs. Can I write this down and use it against him if he were to ever come here?" Charlie asks, his face proving he really wants to take his younger brother to task and we all nod, the younger redhead quickly doing as said before putting the parchment away as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 131 & 132 – PS**_

"The reason for those is actually because the House Elves usually forget to put them down as an after dinner dish, yet they are also a standard at High Society parties for in-between meals so they get put on the Great Hall tables at the start of the meals." Sirius then explains us all and even I feel amazed at this before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 132 – PS**_

"You know, I guess I really do descend from a powerful line, cause I actually felt instinctively required to take those humbugs and I even put a few of them in my robe pocket to munch on before falling asleep the rest of the week." Harry then suddenly seems to remember and while Sirius smiles at him for this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 132 – PS**_

This makes Sirius snicker and he says: "Nick always makes sure to introduce himself near someone who has siblings who had or are still going to Hogwarts. He loves hearing that he's a topic kids speak about at home and he loves the show coming up with new ways to make that happen." Which makes me read on snickering.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 132 – PS**_

"I'm guessing it's because he had performed to something like that in one of the years before. Nick really doesn't like to have repeat performances in years too close to each other.""Sirius, how do you know so much about Nick?" Hermione asks and Sirius shrugs as he says: "I went to his Deathday party." Shocking the girl.  
Then Harry says: "So did we, in our Second, but we never knew about any of this." To which Sirius sighs and asks: "Let me guess, he invited the Headless Hunt?" Harry nods, his face proving what he thinks of the group of ghosts and his godfather nods as he says: "I went to two of his, one of them they party-crashed – and not in the good way."  
"They did the same at ours, though we didn't really feel all that welcome there in the first place. We were actually the only humans he had invited and it made us feel – well, uncomfortable, really." The man nods and while I can only imagine how it must have felt to be surrounded by so many ghosts, do I read on, slightly shivering.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 132 & 133 – PS**_

"You know, I heard some rumors last year that there is actually a Ravenclaw girl one year junior to us that can get along with all the ghosts even Peeves and even the Baron. I don't know who she is, but I also heard some other rumors about her and – well, the ghost rumor is actually the kindest of them all." Hermione mutters at the end.  
This worries us all and I can't help but ask: "Have you heard any descriptions about her looks?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "No, but I did hear that she is known to believe in creatures that – well, that have never been seen by anyone. Oh, and her dad apparently works for some crazy off magazine or something."

At this I nod, already knowing who the girl means and say: "Luna Lovegood. Her dad's the editor to the Quibbler. He's considered a bit of a loon by many of the Ministry, but it is also actually a fact that, if us Aurors read between the lines in his articles, we actually get to catch all kinds of criminals. The guy's not a loon, he's a secret agent for us."  
"He actually works for the Aurors?" Hermione asks shocked, but I shake my head and say: "No, we do pay him for the hints he puts in his articles, but his official employment is with the Quibbler. We also make sure not to pay him for those until after the criminal has been caught, so most of the arrestees never get how they were caught."

The girl nods and asks: "So what about his daughter? Is she like him just trying to keep people of the wrong path?" But to this I shrug and ask: "I don't know. You said she's known to seeing creatures others have never seen before?" The girl nods and says: "Her more common used ones, according to rumors, are Nargles or something."  
Again, thanks to all that I know about Xeno, do I make an aaah sound and say: "She's not trying to keep people off the wrong path, she's able to see their emotions. She's like her mother." To this Sirius nods, whereas the kids look shocked and then Oliver proves me just how badly Luna is actually treated as he asks:  
"Loony Lovegood can see emotions of others?""Excuse me?" Hermione asks shocked and Harry goes on: "How did you call her?" The boy cringes, but then something happens that is really strange. As Harry stands up in his anger, a gust of wind blows from behind him and actually flips Oliver's chair over to fall backwards.

The ex-Gryffindor Keeper and Team Captain yelps as he falls out of his chair and then peeks his head over the upturned chair as he asks: "HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" But while everyone looks shocked, does Harry mutter: "I guess discovering what I know now made me get in touch with the actual abilities."  
And this again makes me look at Sirius, who looks at the boy in great pride before that is suddenly changed into a look of disgust before he sniffs loudly and asks: "Do you guys smell that?" Yet when I take a deep sniff, I don't smell anything out of the ordinary and then Sirius moves over to sniff Harry before yelping and saying:  
"Wooohee, Harry, you need a serious shower, kid." Harry looks shocked as his godfather waves a hand in front of his nose and while Andromeda looks at her cousin scandalized, does Harry shrug and follow his godfather's request, moving over to the room on the right of my own and, to all of our shock, actually entering a bathroom.

"How did he know that was a bathroom? We haven't searched those rooms yet." Hermione mutters, but Sirius mutters back: "I'm guessing he was basing it on the fact that the doors on both sides of that one lead to bedrooms. With so many bedrooms around it, one of those unexplored ones had to be a bathroom, don't you think?"  
The girl nods to agree with the logic, yet when Harry comes back, his hair caught up in a neatly wrapped up towel and one hand rubbing the towel, does Sirius cringe his face again and asks: "What the heck? Harry, I know you just showered, but I think you've developed a natural scent – one Padfoot is highly resistant to."  
Harry looks shocked and hurt at this and then sighs as he says: "It must be another part of the discovery. Is there any way you can try and block out the scent?" To which Sirius smiles and says: "Easily, no problem." And after the man casts a special little spell on himself, does Harry happily rejoin him on the couch as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 133 – PS**_

"Did you tell them anything?" Sirius asks, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Everyone was too excited and I was just happy enough to be sorted and to just be part of Gryffindor House, so I just ate and listened." The man nods, his smile proving how happy is that his godson felt accepted back then before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 133 – PS**_

This angers me and I growl: "That is no laughing matter. Arthur actually deals with witches and wizards who lie to their spouses or partners on a daily basis and use their magic to pull all kinds of nasty tricks on them. Heck, for most time of the month, half of our Holding cells are filled with his arrestees more than our own."  
This makes others cringe and Sirius sighs: "Reminds me of my mother's cousin Araminta. Remember what I told you about her, Harry?" The man then asks his godson and Harry nods as he says: "You said she tried pushing a bill through the Ministry to make Muggle Hunting legal." The man nods in pride and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 133 & 134 – PS**_

By now my voice is little more than a whisper as I can barely believe what some people would be willing to do. Hermione too gasps and whispers to herself: "How the heck did I miss that?" Yet unlike the girl herself do I not blame her as she, at the time, must have felt just like Harry had described earlier and I quickly take action.  
Summoning a set of writing equipment, like Charlie had done moments before, do I write this entire segment down, while Harry has his head down and mutters: "Sure hope Neville will be invited as well, if only for his own safety." And while I hate how this proves that two young wizards have been abused, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 134 – PS**_

At this, while I can clearly imagine how happy and proud the young eleven year old must have felt while telling this tale, can I only shake my head and think: "Not magic enough. Of course they would think that with how they've been treating him. Have all guardians forgotten how emotional treatment can influence one's magic?"  
But then I feel like having the answer right in front of me, only not in the book, but in the person sitting on the couch opposite of my own seat and while I glance over the top of my book, do I feel myself smiling in slight relief as Sirius' fury proves how little he thinks of this situation and how much he cares, which makes me think:  
"No. No, not all guardians have forgotten about that. It's just a real shame that the one person believed to be the biggest traitor to loyalty and kindness is actually the man with the biggest heart when it comes to kids and how to raise them." And while I feel determined to, one day, have this proven to the other guardians, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 134 – PS**_

"THAT LOWLIFE SCUMBAG!" Sirius shouts as if he recognizes what happened just by that one sentence and while the rest of us look at him shocked, does he then give me exactly what I have been dying to get for the last month or so as he shouts: "That is a direct attack of illegal Legilimency! I'd recognize the signs anywhere!"  
The man is standing on his feet, his arms tense and his hands fisted to contain his fury as he shouts this and while Andromeda rushes over to calm him and whisper him promises that she will make him pay whenever he arrives here or she gets out of here, do I duplicate my parchment and write this accusation and evidence down.

Yet the minute I finish writing down the date of when this happened and sign it with my Auror signature, do we all get shocked as the paper suddenly shines just like I did when I arrived here and before I can do anything has it vanished, making me want to curse as I can only imagine where it will surely arrive.

 _ **Albus' POV**_

"This is seriously bad. I'm glad that Severus has already assured me that Tom has not send for him or other Death Eaters yet, but the idea that two of my students and several members of the Order, of who most only have the Order to link them together, are now missing is definitely something I need to make top priority."  
I think as I had been summoned by Molly after Kingsley disappeared yet while I had cast the same charms as that Bill, Tonks and Kingsley had cast earlier – along with a few that Nicholas and other older friends of mine had taught me – do I come up with no results whatsoever other than a strong sense of magical energy.  
The energy, strangely enough, feels powerful enough I would almost hazard to call it divine or something, yet I know this is not possible as the only godlike beings that exist are the Greek Gods that sometimes turn Roman, but who are also tied to the Flame of the West, which I am certain is currently in America and not England.

Yet while I silently contemplate about this, does the same light as the one everyone has told me about appear before me, the same power as the one I sensed after doing all of my tests practically coming off of the light in waves, yet the only thing that happens after the light vanishes is that a small scroll of parchment appears.  
I grasp the parchment and the sight of Kingsley's handwriting sets my heart at ease and makes me know that wherever the Auror is, he is on business and he is taking action, which I recognize by the fact that his Auror signature is also on the paper, but then I notice how the date he wrote down is of four years ago and I read the text.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 134 – PS  
**_ **Direct attack of Illegal Legilimency. Casted by Severus Snape upon making eye contact with Harry Potter on the 1** **st** **of September 1991. Recognized by Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks. Signed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror.**

These words shock me absolutely senseless and I sack down on the bench that is located in the room, my eyes on the paper in front of me and my mind studying the little bit of text that seems to be written in Harry's Point of View, while only one thought crosses my mind once I have finished reading it all for a fourth time:  
"Severus, how could you do something so stupid?" And with that do I put the paper in my robe and decide to take several actions, one to comfort those who have yet to be taken by this incredible power and another to make sure Severus has not, as I am suddenly starting to fear, committed this crime against any other Gryffindor.

I move out of the room and into Molly, Ron and Fred and George Weasley, while Ginny seems to have lost reason to remain concerned for some reason and I say: "I can tell you two things. One, the energy I was able to detect that has taken our friends is in no way or form lethal or even dangerous, so they are safe.  
Two, Kingsley has taken responsibility, perhaps even leadership, and seems to be making reports of whatever is happening wherever they currently are." Yet while I say this, do I suddenly get an epiphany that makes me take the piece of parchment that I received back out of my pocket and I duplicate it with my wand.  
I then quickly summon writing equipment and ask: "Ronald, would you mind?" Yet the boy seems aware of my desires as he shakes his head and turns around, lending me his back to write on and I quickly put my quill to the parchment, writing a short but accurate missive and signing it with my official signature at the bottom.

And just like I had hoped does the parchment vanish in the same divine power and bright light as the other one appeared and when it's gone, does Molly ask: "Please tell me you put a Port Key charm on that parchment, Albus?" But I shake my head, making her eyes widen in feared disbelief before I gently tell her:  
"No, but this duplicated parchment will be our best way to keep in contact with those who have been taken. And seeing who has been taken so far – and the fact that they appear to be safe and healthy in whatever they are doing – do I believe it not a too far-off stretch to believe we might all follow them soon enough, my dear."  
The woman nods and then one of the twins asks: "So we can't reach or rescue them –." And the other asks: "But we can contact them and be assured of their safety?" I nod and then reassure the last of their worries as I say: "Yes, and hopefully through the messages find out where they are exactly – which is what I asked in the note I wrote."

The family of redheads sighs in relief and while happy to have made them stop their worrying, do I then leave the family of four, leaving the Headquarters and entering my office through the Floo system before I allow for my grandfather-like smile to be replaced with a sincere look of business as I summon a House Elf and ask:  
"Please inform Professor Snape that I am in need of his presence in my office and that it concerns something about his past endeavors here at the school. If he asks which, tell him one that makes even me doubt his placement here after all these years." The House Elf squeaks, nods and vanishes as I seat myself behind my desk.  
"What on earth could that man have done to make you suddenly change your mind about him, Albus? He is practically the only good teacher who proves those hormonal hazards you call students that they're not as all-knowing and all-mighty as some of them think. You've been protecting him all these years, why the sudden change?"  
Phineas asks, while I know that he's left his other portrait at London only because the person I asked him to look over is now who knows where and while I await the arrival of my spy, do I tiredly answer the man: "Because I know even you would not hate a student enough to direct an illegal Legilimency attack on them, Phineas."  
The man gasps in shock at this and while I wipe any possible creases out of the parchment I pull out of my pocket, do the words at the top part almost make me feel as if I am being attacked, not just by them, but by every complaint I ever received on the man and for the first time in years do I think: "Not even the Greater Good is worth this."

 _ **Kingsley's POV**_

Everyone had been shocked when the paper vanished and Hermione had asked: "Kingsley, what was on that paper?" And after grunting in slight defeat, do I hiss: "An official Auror report on Snape's illegal attack. I can only hope it got send to my files or my office at home." The girl had nodded and then Harry had asked:  
"So – what is Occlumency?" And while Sirius and Andromeda had explained the complicated art to him, had we all been shocked when another light had followed halfway through the start of their explanation, yet the paper that had returned from this had not my handwriting, but that of Albus on it and the text wrote:

 _Received your missive. This will not go unpunished. Please write down how you all are. What are your surroundings like? Have you located any magic you might consider harmful. We hope we will follow you soon. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts since 1957_

"Albus has my report and he promised he'll deal with Severus. He also wants to know how we are, what our surroundings are like and whether or not we found anything dangerous. He ends with the notice that he hopes he and the others will follow us soon. Guess he did enough research to know he can't get us back by himself."  
I mutter to the others and Harry says: "I'll write him myself once we read enough chapters. I think once we finish this one or maybe a few after this. We should definitely let them know that time moves way quicker for us than them, so we best sign the paper with a tempus spell." Everyone nods at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 135 – PS**_

"I sure hope Albus will take our note seriously. He has been known for letting Snape off the hook several times because of his beliefs in Voldemort's return." Andromeda mumbles to herself, but I shake my head and say: "Even Albus wouldn't ignore an official Auror report with a crime of that severity." The lady nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 135 – PS**_

"That is not entirely true. Spells that can improve the looks of a student, say clean them up after a Herbology class, are actually allowed. Wonder why Albus didn't mention that." Andromeda mumbles and while I feel amazed that the ever-classy and sophisticated woman would go so far as to mumble, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 135 & 136 – PS**_

"I repeat, I am not a singer, I have no interest in ruining your hearing. _I will_ _ **not**_ _sing_." The others laugh and then Harry gets up and says: "Okay Kingsley, but at least allow me to make us all some dinner while you read." And before we can protest has the boy vanished into the kitchen, making me read on with a sigh.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 136 & 137 – PS**_

"Wow, that was a dumb move. Going through so many different corridors will only ensure that the First years get lost several times in the first week. Why did he do that when he must have seen that they were tired?" Andromeda asks and I can only shake my head, wondering why he was even Prefect as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 137 & 138 – PS**_

At this Sirius hits himself on the head and says: "Lesson # 1 with Peeves. First try to make a deal with him, then fake to alert the portraits if this fails and only threaten with the Baron if you have no other choice. Surely a Prefect with pranksters for twin brothers knows these kind of rules." And while the man groans, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 138 – PS**_

" _I mean it_ , three words that, to Peeves, mean you can't hold up or come true to your threat. That poor lad just signed his own Death contract when it comes to his career as a Prefect and Peeves' respect for that position of his." Sirius then explains and while Hermione seems to feel slightly sorry for the ex-Weasley, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 138 – PS**_

"He doesn't listen to Prefects, because those are more fleeting than teachers or even students themselves. Prefects only have their roles and titles for two – if they're lucky – three years. Peeves has been around since the last Millennium change, he's seen so many of them come and go, of course he lost respect for that title."  
Sirius then groans and Hermione asks: "Is this the same as with Nick?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Us Marauders had good bonds with Peeves. He even helped us with some of our pranks and sometimes even lured our targets to us or lured teachers away if they were about to catch us. We earned his respect, title or no title.  
That's the difference between students and ghosts. Ghosts have been around much and much longer than even Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid together. They deserve to be respected, because they have never given up on the school, no matter what hardships they faced or who was the Headmaster that they lived under.  
Students are just little teens that grow up and then leave, maybe return as teachers if they're lucky, but even that never holds out for too long. And that's a policy the Marauders lived to since our third or so, so the ghosts respect us and we respect them." To this the others all look shocked and amazed, yet I personally read on with pride.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 138 – PS**_

"Wait, he directed you straight to your dormitories? What about schedules? What about how to sign up for stuff on the notice board? What about when to best arrive for say breakfast or dinner or what tables are best not sat at because the older students need them for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. studies. Did he cover any of that?"  
Sirius asks in clear shock and Hermione shakes her head as he says: "He just welcomed us, told us to be proud that we are lions and then directed us to bed, though in this case it might be because of your earlier argument. You know, because we were tired." The man nods, but obviously doesn't like or accept this and I read on, agreeing.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 138 & 139 – PS**_

Instantly Sirius and Hermione are at the edge of their seats, both of their faces clear with great worry and I look at them strangely before Hermione answers: "Harry dreamed of Voldemort a few times last year." And while this information shocks me, does it make all of us highly worried and at the edge of our own seats as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 7, Page 139 – PS**_

"Was that caused by Snape's attack?" Hermione asks, her stance proving she hasn't lost all of her worrying, but that the dream hadn't been as bad as she feared either, but Sirius shrugs and says: "It might have been, I can't say for sure. I'm just glad Harry never remembered that dream, at least not consciously."  
Hermione nods and then it happens. An amazing aroma fills the air and makes all of us take as deep a breath through our noses as our lungs allow us, making Harry's voice sound from behind me as he laughs and says: "Good, so you guys are hungry. Then it's a good thing I made one of my specialties." And with that we turn to him.

The boy is using his wand to carry several plates filled with potato slices that seem to be covered in all kinds of spices, specifically olive oil and bell pepper spices, alongside a mix of zucchini, bell pepper and mushrooms as well as beef. He moves the plates over and while the vegetables look stirred, does the whole mix smell delicious.  
Yet it's the smile on the boy's face as he puts the plates in front of us and then sits down with his own plate on his lap and looking at us expectantly that makes me both very happy for how much the boy seems to enjoy cooking as well as excited to taste his – as he calls it – specialty and I get why with just the first bite.

Which tastes divine.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, so that will be the last CR chapter for a while. Next chapter will be about the readers and Albus exchanging notes with each other to discuss things that have happened and after that they will have a chapter of going to bed, waking up and starting a new day – which might begin with yet another new arrival.  
**_ _ **Excited, anyone,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	15. Student And Teacher

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to say that I am REALLY excited for this chapter as I don't often write letters in my stories and this whole chapter will consist of letters being written between Harry and Dumbledore as hours pass. This will consist of the rest of the day for Dumbledore, the rest of the evening for Harry and the next morning.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **Student and Teacher**_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Harry here. I write this to answer a few of your questions. First of all, I would like to inform you that there is a time difference of several hours between your time and mine. As I am sure you have realized we are reading of my past, yet for every chapter we read, a single minute passes in your world, while the actions we partake in between reading only make five minutes pass in your world. With that said, would I like to record my time at 17:56 PM.  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _I am very glad to hear from you as it proves to me that you and the others are indeed all in order. I must admit the idea that you had read of the past has not yet occurred to me, regardless of the info sent to me. I would also like to state the upcoming:  
_ _I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have officially, on the seventh of August at 11:00 AM, put Severus Tobias Snape under a Hogwarts Protégé Oath, with the Oath itself making it so that each and every action that Severus Tobias Snape partakes in regards to the Students of Hogwarts will be recorded in my mind, Pensive and an official Hogwarts record.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Wow, that oath sounds rough, but hopefully it will finally make Snape less of a – well, let's keep these letters professional. The room we are in at the moment is circular, yet there are at least 30 to 35 rooms build into the wall and while the room itself is incredibly large, am I certain that there is magic between the rooms as the rooms themselves are also very, very big.  
_ _Sirius and I have also done a little estimation and we think there will be a total of 38 people and we are both already certain that all the Weasleys will be coming. Yes, we fear that will include Percy, yet with Andromeda and Kingsley now here, do I feel more confident for when he does arrive.  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _I have informed the Weasleys of what you told me and they are all very relieved, though I feel that young Ginerva already suspected this. She had been there when I arrived to inspect the magic that has taken you, yet after Kingsley sent me his report, had she already retreated to her room.  
_ _Also, I would like you to know that the magic that took you – and I am almost certain that this cannot be fully true as I know that the only Divine forces are the Greek/Roman Gods, who currently reside in America – feels powerful enough to actually feel Divine.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Actually, the Gods apparently visit England every now and then. Yes, I am certain of this as one of the rooms we found is that of an Obstacle Room – see picture enclosed – and I feel better and better the more I use and train on it and the higher I get.  
_ _Also, I copied this note after receiving it thanks to the power of the room itself and – well, this proves your theory. Trust me, it had been really painful for me and Sirius to realize this, yet the note itself gave us the closure we need. Trust me, I will train this now that I know of it.  
_ _Harry_

 _ **I, James Christian Potter, hereby claim to be of full knowledge that the blood running through Hadrian Aereolus' veins is not in any sense or form my own, but that I, by blood, magic and soul, accept and recognize him as the Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. By Lady Hecate, so I Swear, So Mote It Be.**_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _I cannot with any swear words describe how shocked I am, yet I know I shouldn't be, seeing all you have shown of yourself in the air so far these years. However, this does make me worried. If you truly are who this says you are, how did you manage to survive the Second Task of last year? Did being down there not work against your natural instincts?  
_ _Also, the Obstacle Room that you showed me – how often have you used it so far? It looks quite painful and if I didn't know what I do now, would I have probably pulled a Molly – no offence meant – in my worry for you. I am certain Sirius and the others have already asked this of you, but could you please promise this old man you won't go there without an adult present.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _I, Hadrian Aereolus Potter, hereby promise on my bond to Sirius Orion Black not to enter the Obstacle Room of this Divine Chamber without either Sirius Orion Black or another adult that is in this Divine Chamber with me present. So I swear, so mote it be.  
_ _Hadrian_

 _Dear Hadrian,  
_ _Thank you, my boy. The oath being on your bond with Sirius proves me how serious you take this oath and that makes me feel relieved. And yes, I know you also did it because you worry that Molly might get a hold of the picture, but I would like you to know that I have already left London and charmed both the picture and the copied paper so that only if I drop blood on it that it will become visible and only to my magic.  
_ _Also, I cannot help but wonder. Seeing how you all read of your Sorting, how did Sirius and the others respond to the little thing you and I have kept secret for so long? Not that I doubt any of them, yet Sirius is and always will be a hothead and his hatred for Slytherin, especially thanks to their treatment of you, I fear has not lessened.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Actually Sirius was busier with other things, like plans we hope to see come to fruition once the books have been read – there are actually seven about me, five about someone named Percy Jackson and five about something called the Heroes of Olympus – and also, Kingsley explained me that it really wasn't that big of a deal.  
_ _We also talked of other things and – well, I am personally hoping that we will see Neville here soon as we read about how his relatives treated him for not performing up to their standards – it reminded me of the Muggles, sir. Of course, I know what happened to Neville's parents now and I don't doubt that this influenced his upraising, but I still hope to see him soon.  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _Is there any way you can send me an excerpt of this treatment of your friend? I have definitely sometimes noticed that something seemed to be ailing Mr. Longbottom – and I am well aware of what kind of woman Augusta can be – yet your words greatly concern me.  
_ _Good of Sirius not to press his judgment and beliefs on Slytherin House onto you. I must say, either his stay in Azkaban or his need to take care of you has definitely made him mature more than some might think. I would like to use this opportunity to ask you; if anything happens in that room, please listen to Sirius first and others second.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _No problem, after last night I was planning nothing different. I do love Mrs. Weasley, but she is a little too bothering and smothering for me sometimes. However, I have to say, I think we are getting a little off topic with these letters. Plus, it's starting to near 22:30 PM here and I think I hear Sirius coming to check up on Hermione and me.  
_ _I just want to give a quick review of the rest of the rooms and then I will tuck in. So far, we have discovered a fully functional kitchen – functional as in Muggle Machinery, amazingly enough – 7 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, the Obstacle Tower Room, a room that represents a Grass field with pond, a room that seemed to have specific elements to help specific people relax, a Music room with instruments, an Arena room, complete with weaponry and a Conference Study room.  
_ _All these rooms are located around our reading room and I will not deny that I greatly enjoy myself in both the Kitchen – story for another time – as well as the Obstacle Tower and the Conference/Study room. I will also not deny that the idea of all those weapons brings out the Demigod within me – nor do I know where the term Demigod came from.  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _You were definitely right, we were getting off topic. Also, I hope you will sleep well and wonder if you are sharing your room or if you still have the room to yourself. Either way, I hope you sleep well.  
_ _When it comes to the rooms am I amazed at all you have told me. I can definitely visualize the environment a little bit better now and that further sets my heart at ease. I might send you a drawing of what I image your situation to look like at a later time.  
_ _I look forward to hearing why you enjoy yourself in the kitchen and feel conflicted about the Obstacle Room, were it not for what we know about you as well as the oath you have already send me. As for the weaponry in the Arena room, I can only hope you will wait for others with more experience in that to arrive before you divulge yourself in that.  
_ _Sleep well, my boy,  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

* * *

 _ **The next morning for the Readers  
**_ _ **The same evening for the Stragglers**_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _The drawing you send me was definitely nice, yet I have changed the locations of the rooms you thought were located at where you drew them. No, I do not have the room to myself, Oliver arrived as well and shares the room with me. Kingsley shares a room with Sirius and Bill and Hermione still have rooms to themselves, though we are quite certain that Percy and Charlie will join with Bill when they arrive.  
_ _So far we know that Sirius and Kingsley will have to share with three others, of which we are certain two are Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Hermione will have to share with six and seeing Oliver, do I feel as if three of those will be the Chasers and another be Ginny. Andromeda will have to share with three others, one of which we believe will be Mrs. Weasley. And Oliver and I will probably share our room with Neville, Ron and the twins, which will fill up our room.  
_ _Sure hope the others aren't getting too worried. What time is it for you, Professor? For us it's 6:30 and I decided to write a quick letter before I go down and make breakfast for the others. I don't know why, but I feel as if we will soon be receiving another guest. Maybe before the next chapter? It has been that way, so far.  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _The changes to the layout make it much easier for me to see where you guys go when something happens and I almost feel as if I am actually there with you. I would like to thank you for further setting this old man's heart at ease.  
_ _Incredible that you all will be sharing the rooms with so many and that, if your beliefs are correct, there will still be many to come. I will admit that I have no idea who they are, but I assume that we are both of the belief that the stragglers you have left out are these Heroes, young Mr. Jackson and possibly some friends of his.  
_ _For me it is now 18:33 and it has just been over half an hour since my last meeting with London. Rest assured that I made only a single report out of all the letters we have been sharing and that I have kept said letters close on my person while not at my office.  
_ _What exactly is the reading like? I can only imagine how you and Sirius felt when you read the first few chapters, but the idea that each new chapter could take one of us to you makes me very relieved. Though also feeling slightly humorous as your theory might make it so that one of your future arrivals will be taken from his or her very bed.  
_ _The others are no longer really worried, yet Severus was not present. I believe he felt betrayed by me suddenly putting him under such a strict oath and so far I have been receiving several mental reports that make me know I will work late into the night to make sure he doesn't try any of them. Needless to say, I am sad to admit my relief that you are not here at the current moment.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Thanks for the reassurance. The whole thing with Snape definitely doesn't surprise me. No offence to your beliefs in him, but the man needs to grow up. I'm currently a little busy, so I won't go into too much detail.  
_ _The reading itself is definitely enjoyable. Well, it is now that we have passed the chapters of my home life. Personally, I am dreading the start of all books as I have no doubt they will all feature those people and I'd rather just forget they exist. Sorry Professor, that is just one thing Vernon and I agree on; the more we can pretend the other doesn't exist, the happier we are.  
_ _The whole thought of pulling someone out of bed didn't even cross my mind, though while it humors me as well does it also worry me. We're now several hours apart from each other. It's still around the same time in minutes, but that will probably change over time and it seems as if the hours we sleep get affected by something for your time, yet I am not yet sure what. How far will we be ahead when we get back from reading 15 books? How many weeks to months or maybe even years? And should I really consider this a bad thing?  
_ _Harry_

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _While I thought the situation humorous at first, do I now understand and share your concern. Yes, it seems as if time has very strange ways of transpiring between our worlds, though I do believe that these letters also have some influence on it all. I think the whole five minute event does not count if you and I were to exchange letters between chapters.  
_ _At the very least I believe the best course of action for now would be to stop this writing, so we can further examine all that has happened. I will of course be keeping an eye on those you suspect might be taken and I will inform whoever has not yet been. Seeing Andromeda, do I almost feel confident that her daughter might also follow and Tonks has already been informed of this.  
_ _For now, let us just keep to what we know. For every chapter that you and your friends read, a single minute passes here. For all the actions that take place between reading, five minutes pass, unless - perhaps - one were to share letters between our domains. And I do believe that sleep time for you equals several hours for us, though how many I am not yet sure. For now, let this be our final letter.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

* * *

 _ **And that was that!  
**_ _ **Okay, so Harry didn't exactly try and pry any new info from Dumbledore, but my excuse is this. Harry had been so content making dinner after everything that he didn't feel like making a fuss. Also, he knows Dumbledore and he knows the chance is small he will learn anything new, so he just decided not to try.  
**_ _ **Sorry, if the letters didn't sound like something shared between Headmaster and Student while student was who-knows-where, I got drifted off a few times. I still think I did a good job and though the chapter is only three pages, does it still have almost 2.600 words, which is much higher a number than I expected.  
**_ _ **Also yes, there will be a new reader for next chapter and his/her arrival will be the start of the chapter – and make one of the readers glad that Fred and George aren't in the room yet. Also, I have a VERY important question for you all: SHOULD THE READING BE 1 HP BOOK, 1 PJ BOOK OR ALL HP BOOKS BEFORE THE PJ BOOKS?  
**_ _ **Vote please,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	16. Champions Meet

_**SUPER IMPORTANT!  
**_ _ **Sorry to draw your attention like this, yet my words are still very much true as there are two decisions that I have made in regards to this story that I wish to share with you before the start of this chapter. One of them is a little more thinking of the time passing sequence, the other is about the HP and PJ books.  
**_ _ **In regards to the books, the gang will read the books in the following order: One HP book, then a PJ book and this will continue until the fifth book, after which the gang will continue onto the HoH books. As for the time sequence, I have done some more thinking and made a new decision in regards to how it passes.  
**_ _ **It will still be so that, for every chapter read, one minute will pass and for all the things happening between chapters, yet the way that time passes when the readers sleep has become a little more detailed. Sleeping hours will result in morning passing to afternoon, afternoon to evening and evening to morning.  
**_ _ **This will, however, all depend on how many chapters are read before the readers go to sleep. Because of this, will I probably change the time that Dumbledore mentions in one of his letters written in previous chapter, but that will have to wait until later as currently – we are continuing with the rest of the story.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **Champions Meet**_

 _ **Fleur's POV**_

It's unbelievable, but it's now been only a few minutes since our last meeting, which had apparently taken place almost 8 hours after Harry had started a chain of people disappearing and while, with help of letters as well as Bill's experience in runes, we were able to garner an explanation, do I feel there are things we don't know.  
Dumbledore and his behavior during the meeting had been my main reason for believing this, yet Ginny's behavior to hearing that it would only be a matter of time before she and her family would follow their second eldest son/brother had made me wonder what the girl had been through to not be surprised by this at all.

Yet, while I hope that Dumbledore will be able to garner more info through the letters he shares with Harry and while I wonder if the magic of the room that Harry and his group are in does perhaps use some kind of indication to pick its next target, has everything that happened over the last year made me unprepared for this.  
At the start of the year did I completely alienate myself from the first target of the magic by calling him a _little boy_ regardless of the fact that, even in France, I had learned all about his fame, yet over the course of the year has Harry Potter not only proven my statement to be wrong, he had also proven me several other things.  
One of them being that he is actually immune to my Veela allure as he, unlike his red-haired friend, never drooled, turned glassy eyed or tried to over-exaggerate his past actions and adventures when around me. Another thing he proved was his incredibly noble heart as he saved my sister in the Second Task without even knowing her.  
And this noble heart had been further proven later on in the year when Harry, being in the perfect position to just leave me and be one competitor to the Cup less, had instead used his own wand to shoot red sparks up into the air above where the Devil Snare had shocked and overwhelmed me, leading into me getting saved.

Sure, others may have felt horrible and humiliated over being saved by someone three years their junior, yet instead of that had I felt horrible of both my first comment to the boy as well as the fact that, even after the Second Task, I didn't make any intention of making contact with the boy or starting a conversation.  
I had, instead of that, vowed to make proper contact with the boy once the Tournament had ended, yet the ending had made me again postpone on coming true to these words as Harry had looked as if he didn't even want to be near his friends, let alone strangers who were, at one point, his competitors in a dangerous tournament.  
I had waited until the day we had left and had used the time to say goodbye to again thank him for saving my sister and given him a small wink to indicate I would remain in contact. However, a few days later I had become part of the Order and Dumbledore's order to keep Harry in the dark again made me postpone.

Now Harry has been staying at Headquarters for not even 24 hours and already my chance to get in contact with the boy has been blown out the window. Which makes me all the more surprised when, just 40 minutes after the meeting ended, a bright light surrounds me and a strong pull is felt right behind my belly button.  
In the back I can hear both Bill shouting my name as well as the twins shout: "REALLY? HER BEFORE US? NOT FAIR!" Which I would have taken as an insult if I didn't know that, above all else, the twins have an undying sense of loyalty to both their brother as well as the boy they consider their little brother.  
Yet the fact that these two recognize the power that takes me, not that I don't myself as the others had given a very clear description during the meeting, makes me feel relieved that this is not some form of English dark magic, something I had been slightly fearful of because of the location of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

However, the room I arrive in makes every single castle and other high society location I have ever been at look ridiculously insignificant and even gives the incredible décor of the Great Hall during the Yule Ball festivities a run for their money as the room is circular, has incredible painting and has several chairs stationed together.

"Wow, I was right." A very familiar voice then says and I look at one of the doors in the western section of the circular wall, where Harry is standing with his wand out and several plates and bowls dangling in the air around him along with cans of juice and mugs of coffee and tea and the boy smiles at me as he says:  
"Good to see you, Fleur. How are the others?" And while I am surprised that Harry finds it so easy to start a conversation with me after being transported here, do I hide the surprise as I smile and say: "The others are fine, Harry. Our last meeting ended just half an hour ago." This makes the boy hum and he says:  
"Then I might finally have my theory." Making me tilt my head at him and he says: "Time is very different between here and where you came from. One chapter here is a minute in the other world. Actions that take place between reading take up 5 minutes there. And I think the amount of chapters read affect the sleeping time."

This last part confuses me, but then Charlie comes in and says: "Sweet, breakfast. Thanks Harry." Which shocks me as Harry says: "No problem. Oh, and regardless of what your mum or other arriving women may say, I hereby claim the kitchen for my own. There are way too many Muggle appliances in there for them anyway."  
The redhead nods and I ask: "You were saying?" The boy nods and says: "Charlie, it seems that, when we go to sleep, the amount of hours that pass in the other world are equal to the amount of chapters we have read yesterday. Plus, several minutes have been added to those hours due to the letters shared between me and Dumbledore."  
The man seems intrigued by this and he asks: "So, if we manage to read an entire –." But then Harry says: "That is not happening.""What do you mean?" I ask, while noticing how the others are also leaving several rooms and Harry says: "The 1st book alone took 7 chapters to get to my Sorting. We're not reading a whole book in 1 day."

To this everyone has to give me right and then Sirius says: "Harry, would you mind if I take letter duty tonight? I feel calmer about all we read about the Muggles now than I did yesterday, but I still want Albus to really realize and understand just how badly he screwed up with his decision. You know, to make our plans easier to succeed."  
The boy nods and accepts this and then asks: "Did you guys eat yet, Fleur? I know it's about dinner time for you, but I did make a few hot dishes too." To this I smile at the gentle boy and I happily take a seat in one of the chairs, looking around at everyone who has already been taken here and how they interact with each other.

Andromeda, Tonks' mother, seems to have really taken to both the members of her family – Harry and Sirius – as well as her profession as Mind Healer as she calmly seems to observe the whole group while having some toast and a cup of tea, her eyes landing on me as I study her and her lips twisting to a small smile as she does.  
Charlie and a burly boy I have been told is named Oliver Wood are sitting at chairs closely situated together and are – as I already suspected – discussing various points of Quidditch while eating cereal with a cup of either tea – Oliver – or pumpkin juice – Charlie – and both of their glasses are sometimes dangling as they speak.  
Hermione seems to divide herself between warning the two off and having a light talk with Harry as she sits between her best friend and the other two on a lonesome chair and has a bowl of fruit and a bowl of cereal in front of her as well as a glass of what seems to be warm water and the girl has a happy smile on her face while eating.

And finally the first two so-called hostages. Sirius and Harry have an extra platter in front of them and both have a large array of fruits, cereals, toast and other meals in front of them, yet suddenly Andromeda moves over and sets several potions down in front of both of them before she turns to Harry and says:  
"I found my favorite Potions Kit in my trunk last night. Harry, I am sorry, but seeing what has been revealed to me through the reading yesterday, would I like to put you on the same Potions schedule as Sirius was put on after I got informed of his innocence. I won't force you to take all of these, but I would feel better if you did."  
Yet then something happens that shocks me. Harry is a fifteen year old teenager who, as far as I know, has been left in the dark for most of the summer and should, therefore, be feeling highly rebellious. Yet instead of that does the boy smile at the elder woman with a care that makes it clear he already considers her family.  
Wondering if this is because of Sirius Black, who I know Harry is close to, or because of any events that could have transpired yesterday, do I see Harry giving an accepting nod to the woman, who happily smiles and ruffles his hair a bit before returning to her meal, while Harry tries to mix his potions with his other drinks.

Like this breakfast continues and Harry uses the time he has to enlighten the others about how time passes between our – as he calls it – two worlds and while the thought of being in a different world frightens and slightly unsettles me, do the surroundings I find myself in make this thought a whole lot less scarier than it would otherwise.  
Then breakfast ends and to my shock, do all the plates, bowls, jugs and mugs just vanish from our sight and Harry says: "The appliances may be Muggle, but the kitchen definitely has an equal share of magical power in it. Must be the reason why the two work so well together, they're of equal strength and power."  
The others nod and then Hermione excites me as she pulls the book they must have been reading this whole time from one of the three piles and says: "Fleur, we kind of have this unsaid agreement that each new arrival reads the next chapter." To this I happily accept the book, yet when I read the title, do I say:  
"No wonder I was chosen next. The others would not have taken kindly to this one.""Bad chapter?" Sirius asks, his tone already laced with worry and I retort: "Bad person referred in title." Making Harry groan and mutter: "That stupid end of the week class. Great." And while Hermione grimaces, do I start my reading.

 _ **Chapter eight  
**_ _ **The Potions Master  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 – PS**_

"Did that really happen?" I ask in shock and Harry nods before he says: "I sure am glad that the other boys of my dorm only asked me what I thought of being famous here at school and left it at that. I don't think I would have been able to take it if I didn't have the dorm for sanctuary." To this I can only nod before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 & 141 – PS **_

"Long live the Marauders." Harry says at this and I send him a raised eyebrow, yet Harry just smiles at his godfather and Oliver asks: "Care to elaborate why?" To which Harry says: "I could, but the third book is practically dedicated to them, so I won't." This makes me feel both amused and a little annoyed as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS**_

"We actually got Peeves to agree to pester us more than other students and he would often pester us only several minutes after we had set up the start of a new prank, so because we got pranked at the same time others did, McGonagall never suspected us for those few." Sirius says with pride and Harry laughs as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS**_

"How did you manage that?" Oliver and Charlie ask with clear shock showing on their faces and even Hermione seems shocked of this before Harry asks: "Ever heard of Murphy's Law? Cause it seriously loves me." And just because of last year and the dry tone that the boy uses when saying this, can I only believe him as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 & 142 – PS **_

"I know you hate it, Charlie, but that old betting pool of who can actually do this the most in a month? That's been revived after you graduated." Oliver tells his friend, who glares at him affronted, but then Hermione shocks him as she says: "I've actually been winning several pools." Everyone looks at the girl shocked and she says:  
"Crookshanks. Mrs. Norris met him in 3rd and actually tried hissing him off of a stair in the Grand Staircase and after that Filch actually tried convincing professor McGonagall to force me to take Crookshanks home. I've been part of the pool ever since." At this the rest of us can only nod in understanding and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 142 – PS**_

"You know, I suddenly, finally understand how it is that you always breeze through our Astronomy theory and practical exams. It all suddenly makes so much sense." Hermione then says with a very mysterious smile on her face, yet Harry only smiles back at her and gives her a shrug of innocence before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 142 – PS**_

"You know, I really don't get why Professor Dumbledore doesn't just change the classrooms around and then let the other ghosts teach History instead. They would be so much better and it would allow Dumbledore to skip on searching for better teachers." Harry then grumbles and instantly Sirius responds to his words.  
The man draws his wand and summons some writing equipment and starts writing as he says: "Topics for what to speak with Dumbledore about when we finish reading. I'm putting down both the things we discussed yesterday about your home situation as well as your new idea." This makes Harry smile at the man as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 142 to 144 – PS**_

By now, while the last teacher makes my inner Veela feel very uncomfortable, do I still smile and say: "I have to admit, it sounds incredible how you experienced your first week there.""How did you experience your first week?" Hermione asks and I say: "I'll tell you when we take a lunch break." The girl nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS**_

This makes Sirius shake his head and he says: "That is only further proof of a bad Prefect. Percy should have gathered you and the other first years together for every morning and take you to the Great Hall himself until he felt sure you all knew the way. That is part of protocol." To which Hermione asks:  
"Wait, were you Prefect, Sirius?" But the man shakes his head and says: "Remus was. I just know this because I remember how bumped James and I were when we realized we couldn't really spend our first week together like we had been doing for the previous years." At this Harry smiles and Hermione nods as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS**_

To this Hermione rolls her eyes and says: "You should hear how many times Malfoy actually accuses her of that." Which makes Harry growl, but then Sirius says: "You know, if you were to just wear your Heir ring, make a few actions in name of your House and prove your worth, you can easily make Malfoy submit to you."  
This shocks both of the two teens and Sirius nods as he says: "First of all, the Malfoys don't have half the reputation on English soil as the Potters do, regardless of the fact that the Potters really travelled around a lot between 1500 and 1780, Narcissa is also a Black first and a Malfoy second and you are already recognized as my Heir.

Therefore, you are Heir to both the House of Black and the House of Potter and that makes you at least four ranks above Malfoy, both in Social status as well as status in the family tree. So trust me, kid, that boy may speak a lot of hot air, but I'm pretty sure that's because he believes he will inherit the Black line once I pass on.  
And, sadly enough for the poor little blonde, do I neither plan to hit the bucket anytime soon nor do either of us plan to remain in a soon to be war-stricken country, which also lowers the chances of me passing my title as Lord on anytime soon. Meaning, everything the boy believes in – sorry." The man ends cheekily and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS**_

This makes Sirius turn very stern and worried and he writes down more on his roll of parchment, muttering to himself: "Remus, Gringotts, letters." And while the second word makes me feel worried as well, does Harry ask: "What are you talking about?" And the man puts his roll away before he sighs and says:  
"Back at the Dursleys, I felt Remus still had an excuse as to why he never approached you. And if he did, I am sure that either the wards misdirected or those rotten Muggles stole whatever he send you, yet neither of these factors are legitimate in regards to Hogwarts, so I hope Albus has an answer as to why this happened."  
At this Harry nods and then Hermione says: "What if Lupin did try for years, but because of either the wards or the Muggles, he just went and gave up. That would explain why it took him so long in third to fully approach him and tell you of his bond with the Potters." At this Sirius sighs in agreement before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 – PS**_

This makes Harry roll his eyes and he says: "I sure still hate how that bastard is using the dead against me and refuses to move on from a past that is almost two decades ago, but otherwise – Snaps's just a right bore. I just can't stand him insulting those that deserve better, so it's hard for me to just ignore him." We all nod and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 – PS**_

At this, while Oliver and Charlie had almost gotten out of their seats to shout their amazed and confused shock each and while this reminds me of the unfair treatment Harry received from the man when the Champions had been chosen, do I still raise a hand at them to indicate that they need to wait before reacting and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 – PS**_

"You know, I think Severus is just an easy-life sort of guy." Andromeda suddenly says and this comment shocks us deeply before she goes on: "You see, he hates James Potter, but he used to love Lily Potter and so, with Harry, he is conflicted between a hatred that should have died and a love that went unrequited.  
And most men – and even a few women – when forced to pick between a personal painful emotion and an emotion they can easily portray to the outside world; they usually pick the latter over the former and Snape is doing exactly that. He picks a feud that died years ago over his lost beloved, regardless of how wrong it is."  
And while I very clearly remember that Snape had often been nothing more than lethargic to my fellow Puffs and me, not showing any true loathing, but not really preaching us when we did something right, does Harry seem shocked to hear that his teacher used to crush after his late mother before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 & 146 – PS **_

This makes Hermione look at Harry with clear shock, yet the boy shrugs and says: "Hey, I think Snape is a right bore with his continuous picking on us Gryffs and his exploiting of people's pasts and deepest fear, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate some of his teaching ways or his class in general." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 – PS**_

"Hey, I just thought of something." Harry says and we all look at him as he says: "Snape will have to make an excuse as to why he's suddenly under Dumbles' oath, right? And we don't want Voldemort finding out about this room. Maybe we can use the oath to the advantage of both Snape's enjoyment in Potions and the class itself."  
"How?" Charlie and Oliver ask, while Hermione seems shocked that Harry wants to improve Snape's enjoyment and Harry says: "Snape obviously enjoys Potions beyond anything, but gets frustrated when he doesn't see that shared by those he teaches. However, if he were to teach only a certain group, he'd get those results."  
"What group are you suggesting, pup?" Sirius asks and Harry says: "Those that passed their O.W.L.s. If we put Snape in the O.W.L. year itself, it will actually work detrimental and make barely anyone really want to sign up the year after. Yet if we make his teach Sixth and Seventh, he will only have to teach the real dedicated ones.

And I will be honest, I'm pretty sure that Snape's method of just writing the instructions down, mentioning what page in the book the potion is on and then leaving the students to their own devices will work way better for the older ones who have a strong sense of responsibility. It just doesn't work for the younger ones."  
To this Sirius writes the whole thing down, but then Hermione asks: "But what about the war?" To which Harry shrugs and says: "It will give Snape an excuse as to why he is suddenly under oath, Voldemort just came back a month ago and it will make Voldemort rely on Snape more in regards to the dealings of Hogwarts.  
Win-win in my book." And while his friend seems shocked that Harry has this whole plan figured out from top to bottom, does Sirius smile and say: "You are so your father's son." Yet for some reason do I get the feeling the man is not talking about James Potter as he says this and while this fills me with a sense of confusion, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 – PS**_

"Wait what? I didn't have to answer that until three months into my Third year." I shout in shock and Charlie says: "And we only had to write an essay about Asphodel back at the end of our second to prepare for the exams." And while this makes for some angered tension to start filling up the room, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 & 147 – PS **_

"That's sixth year material! What is that man thinking?" Andromeda asks infuriated and Harry shrugs as he says: "Either he is just trying to get a rise out of me to prove I am a true Potter or he is trying to see if I inherited traits that made him fall for my mum. Don't know, don't feel like asking." And while I growl, do I still read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 147 – PS**_

"Okay, two things. One, that is Third year class material. Two, did he just try and see if you had contact with Lupin there? Or is there more to those questions than I am currently realizing?" Sirius asks and Harry mutters: "I guess we can ask Neville when he comes." Which makes me bookmark the page before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 147 & 148 – PS **_

"Because an interrogation of a single student isn't the same as teaching an entire class, Snape. I can get what you mean by saying he would be better off in higher years, Harry." Andromeda then says, yet Harry still seems adamant to prove that he has lost interest in the way the man behaves and while this unnerves me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS**_

"His godson." Sirius mutters and we all look at the man wide-eyed before he nods and says: "Snape's actual birth name is Prince and it has for the last century or two been tradition that the two families name each other godfather of their own offspring all the time. Lucius and Snape are even godbrothers of each other."  
"But – wait, doesn't that – doesn't that –." Hermione then starts to ask, but Sirius smiles at her and says: "Trust me, Hermione, incest amongst Purebloods has been common for centuries now. Heck, my parents are actually cousins of each other and you can see how well that worked out." yet while the man kids, does Harry says:  
"It worked brilliant." Making the man look at the boy shocked, as he says: "Okay, you still have your past to deal with and your mother's a right wrench and neither of you will ever get along with the other, but _Di Immortales,_ Sirius, the incest-trouble express clearly skipped your station." Which makes us all laugh before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 & 149 – PS **_

"Trust me, Poppy often visits my practice a few weeks into the school year because she gets a lot of patients from Snape's class, yet whenever she complains about this to Albus, he just dismisses her and says it's just beginner's bad luck." Andromeda rolls her eyes at the end of this and I read on, feeling proud to be a Beauxbattons student.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS**_

This seems to startle Sirius and then he mutters: "He's testing the waters." We all look at him and he says: "Snape really despises James, yet he is still unsure as to whether Harry is similar to James or Lily, so he keeps the point loss at a minimum and just tries to get a rise out of Harry. He tries to base judgment on how Harry will respond."  
This seems to shock even Harry and he asks: "So – Ron influencing my response made it so that Snape needed more time to be cruel to me and try to get a rise out of me?" Yet while this makes me only think even lower of the pitiful man, does Sirius ask: "What do you mean, Ron's influence?" Yet I answer this by reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS**_

"Were those the only points you lost that year?" I can't help but ask as I am still not entirely sure how this whole House-point system works, but Harry shakes his head and says: "No, and to be honest, those points were lost in a more decent and fair environment than what happened later on in the year." Making me read on hurriedly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS**_

This startles me, but then Harry laughs and says: "Don't worry, Fang's practically a Chihuahua puppy. It's the ones that have names like Fluffy that you need to watch out for." And just the way that Hermione shivers after this makes me know that Harry didn't just pick a random name, making me read on with slightly eased worry.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS**_

Now Sirius smiles and says: "Hagrid actually took Fang to headquarters before he – well –." Yet Harry's eye-roll makes him continue and say: "Right, stupid. Anyway, he took Fang with him and told me he had done it for me, because he wanted to see whether Padfoot or Fang was stronger. That sure was a lot of fun."  
To this I can't help but laugh and say: "I remember that. That was the same day Bill and I became part of the Order. I remember that it didn't seem as if it made Molly think any better of you. Then again, she doesn't seem to think very high of me either." Which makes Harry roll his eyes and almost snarl: "Go figure."  
I look at the boy shocked and Sirius says: "Molly, in the other time, made a bit of a derogative comment about me and my time in Azkaban – and Harry has yet to really forgive her." Yet then Harry says: "That and she's a filthy hypocrite." Shocking the others around him, yet Harry mutters: "Later." And I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 – PS**_

"And I'm sure he will have to continue trying this year." Hermione snorts, but Harry says: "I don't know. If those two were to put as much research and study behind the aspects of having a store as they do behind the recipes for their products, I think they'd be too busy to even think of the forest." This shocks Hermione and Sirius says:  
"I'm also pretty sure that if they were to do that, they'd finally get Molly off their backs." But Harry shakes his head and says: "That is just one of her hypocritical ways of thinking. She believes the Ministry is saint-like and the best place for a job, even now that it's slandering my name. She will not back off."  
To this Sirius frowns with dismayed agreement and Andromeda looks at Charlie shortly before she asks: "Harry, you have spent most time of us all the last few years around at least the five youngest Weasleys and their parents. Would you mind telling me what you belief they need to work on?" Harry agrees and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 – PS**_

This makes Andromeda hum and then she says: "Sirius, I think it might be better if you write Albus about Harry and his homelife and I write the man about his teachers and staff. If Albus were then to implement changes, he would have the official acceptance of a verified Mind Healer behind him." Sirius nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 & 151 – PS **_

"Oh thanks, Hagrid. Real glad to know that you care enough about me to use me as a way of changing the subject. I can really feel the love here, you know." Charlie then quips and while the scarred, slightly younger brother might look a little rougher and more bad-ass than his older brother, is it still Bill I think of as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 151 – PS**_

This makes both of the adults and me turn fearfully to Harry, but the boy shakes his head and says: "It happened after. I think sometime between when I left Madam Mallekin and when I got Hedwig, but I can't say for sure." The two adults and I look relieved at this and while I wonder who could be behind this attack, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 08, Page 151 & 152 – PS **_

"Is that really the end? What a tense chapter." Charlie almost moans and Harry distracts him as he says: "I wonder who the next reader will be." To this Hermione leans over my shoulder and whitens before she says: "I'm guessing Ron." Which makes her friend cheer up, even if the actual title, does the exact opposite for me.

 _ **Okay a short ending.  
**_ _ **However, that has a reason. The minute I put the actual JK Rowling stuff down into the chapter – to be converted to my own ways of portraying it later to make sure I don't break the copyright law as I don't own any rights – did my muse practically die of poisoning – sorry, couldn't help myself – so the chapter became hard to write.  
**_ _ **However, next chapter won't reunite the Golden Trio. In fact, it will bring in someone who has NO idea that any of this is happening, who is often, in fanfiction, portrayed as someone you don't want to mess with – and who will give an Oliver Wood response when this person sees who Harry is sitting with exactly.  
**_ _ **Excited yet,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	17. Great Powers And Severe Readers

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to say that I have had a lot of fun with one of my readers named Charm0900 as he/she has been trying to guess who I meant in my bottom AN of last chapter. She definitely made a few good guesses, yet she unfortunately enough didn't guess the actual character I was referring to, which isn't an issue.  
**_ _ **What had been an issue is the fact that, because this person is unaware of all the disappearing acts of the readers, I had no idea of how to bring out her thoughts or what had gone through her head as the time of the summer before Fifth took place or what she was doing. Because of that will the chapter start with her arrival.  
**_ _ **Hope you like this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. There is a poll for the PJ books that will come in the future of this story on my account. Please go there and vote.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **Great Powers And Severe Readers**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

All of this reading has made it easier for me to remember all of the events that took place throughout my first and because of that is it easy for me to remember what happened in the weeks after my first Potions class and which made me both excited and slightly doubtful about Hermione's belief that Ron will be next.  
Yes, Ron will definitely be an interesting pick as a reader of the upcoming reader, especially if the flying lesson that I know changed a whole lot of my life, yet because of what happened during as well as after that event do I feel as if someone who is less easily tempered than my best friend would be the better option for this.  
And apparently whoever is controlling us all arriving here agrees with me, yet the person that is now brought in instantly makes me reach for my wand and use my other hand to motion the others to do the same along with a quick head motion to Sirius as to silently explain them why, Hermione and Charlie getting it and nodding.

And with that, while seeing Hermione whispering the instruction to the others, do I take a look at the elder woman that has just arrived. A tall, thin woman with curled grey hair that is curled to the right and is covered by a flat hat that actually has a stuffed vulture on top of it and who has stern grayish yellow eyes appears.  
The woman is wearing a three-piece outfit consisting of a grey furred jacket, a silver-grey colored shirt and a grey-silver colored skirt that reaches a few inches under her knees with the fur of what looks like a ferret or hedgehog at the bottom trim of the skirt, under which she wears knee-length white socks and high-heeled black shoes.

My friend's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom stands before me and – as if Fate hates me for some reason – do her eyes fall on Sirius before anything else and instantly Charlie, Hermione, Oliver and I cast our strongest shield charms, which is just in time as a very nasty red looking spell gets blocked from hitting the man.  
"What the heck do you think you're doing? Drop your wands this instant!" The woman snarls, yet while Oliver looks a little hesitant, do the rest of us keep our wands strong in our hands before suddenly I see Hermione signing me. I look at her and see her aiming her wandless hand for the ceiling above us hurriedly.

Instantly I get what my best friend is suggesting and while keeping part of my focus on keeping my shield up as I spare a glance behind me where I know the Obstacle room is and then, as if drawing confidence from said room, do I stand up, shocking the woman who had kept casting after making her demand and I breath in deeply.  
Yet this alone is enough to awaken something deep within me and I think: "So that's why I'm such an incredible flyer." And with this bit of knowledge making me feel both stronger than ever as well as sincerely elated, do I then look the woman straight in the eye and say: "Stop your assault on the House supported by the Gods."  
And while part of me wonders if my actual father would have agreed with me on this, do I then focus deeply on the room around me, putting my full focus on that what keeps me standing on my own two legs and then allowing my senses to manipulate this force of nature, specifically around and from under my own form.  
Feeling the power of gravity being changed into a magic that comes from deep within me, do I also feel a sudden wind start to blow around me, the strength of this wind no stronger than to make my robe and hair start to waver within it, yet the presence of it also being very real as it allows me to move all around the room.

Focusing on how this wind that blows around me can be manipulated into allowing me free movement, do I focus on making me float forward, but then a hand is raised, one that I recognize as belonging to Kingsley and which makes me feel a little stupid as I should have relied on the Auror instead of my newfound power.  
Yet Lady Longbottom, while shocked at seeing me float above the ground, also seems to recognize the person and asks: "Kingsley, what – what are you doing here with that traitor?" And the man smiles at her before gently explaining her the whole story; of Sirius' innocence, how she came here and why she has been brought here.  
The woman's eyes constantly dart back to Sirius, even after she got told of his actual innocence and the experience that allowed Kingsley to discover this and while she seems quite upset when the Auror mentions the Order of Phoenix, does she still keep quiet as she allows the Dark Wizard Catcher to finish his story.

"So, the Gods are actually real, Potter is a son of the King of Gods and Black is innocent and now all of us are brought here to read of the past, present and future from Heir Potter's perspective. Did I get all of that or is there perhaps anything else?" The woman finally asks and I cringe as Kingsley had skipped over the darker parts.  
The man himself sighs as he says: "There is definitely more, Augusta, which is why you, Andromeda and I are here, yet the main reason for us being here is indeed to let more and more people see the truth about Sirius and to discover how Harry has, is and will survive all that has, is and will happen to him and with that to us.  
Now, there is one thing about all this that I didn't tell you about as it still confuses me, but apparently there are books about Harry, as well as books about a boy named Percy Jackson and books about a group called the Heroes of Olympus, which I think is somehow linked to Harry actually being the son of Zeus, but I can't see how."

To this I look around and I say: "Well, what if – what if Percy – or – or anyone Percy actually knew or knows – is a sibling of mine? What if – what if, wherever my father currently stays at, he has bonded with – with other mortals and given me siblings. Could that be possible?" I ask while hoping my voice doesn't betray my heartfelt desire.  
The whole group looks at each other and then Sirius says: "The best way to find out is to finish the first book and then, I don't know, start on one of the Percy books?" At this I take a quick glance at the back covers of both the first Percy and the first Heroes book and I say: "Definitely Percy, Heroes looks to be a following series."  
The others nod and Kingsley says: "Then it's settled. We'll read the Stone book and then continue with – Lightning Thief?" And only then do I realize what the title actually entails and instantly a fury I haven't felt in a long while rises up in me as I can only shout: "WHO IN HADES' NAME HAS STOLEN FROM MY **FATHER?"**

The others get shocked as they hear me, yet while Lady Longbottom seems to desire to reprimand me, does Sirius lie his hands on my shoulders as I had risen from my seat, yet the man slowly helps me back down and says: "We don't know, cub, but the only way to find out is to continue reading about your own stories."  
At this I nod and take a deep breath, only then noticing how, in my anger, the wind had again picked up and whirled around me like a miniature tornado before Sirius says: "And before you even think about it, Augusta, don't. He's fifteen, a teenager and just discovered he still has a parent alive. Cut him some slack."  
The woman seems not to like the fact that she got called on by a supposed criminal, but still nods in consent and while Charlie and Oliver seem intimidated by her, a feeling I can understand as I had seen her back in the summer before my Third and had felt the same when she reprimanded Neville, does Charlie hand her the book to read.

 _ **The Midnight Duel**_

And just by this title does everyone look at either Hermione or I, Oliver and Charlie trying to keep the excitement out of their astounded looks, while the others all look reprimanded, but then I ask: "And who do you think caused that?" Making all those who get the hint groan and distracting them before the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 153 – PS**_

"My point exactly." I mutter to myself, muttering just loud enough for Sirius, who still sits next to me, to hear me and the man pulls me close as he whispers: "At least here you won't have to care for him anymore. And neither will you have to once we take our leave, remember that." I smile at him at hearing this and listen on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 153 – PS**_

This actually makes even Lady Longbottom raise her eyebrow and she asks: "Who exactly thought it a good idea – never mind, they have Potions together, enough said." And while I agree with her, do I still hope that what will come up soon will help the woman see her grandson in a new light as Neville did grow this year as I listen on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 153 – PS**_

Here I show off a small smile and then Sirius says: "You know, for some reason, I just can't imagine you making a fool of yourself while in the air." At this I snicker softly and I say: "Really, I wonder why." And while Lady Longbottom looks at our happy shared moment with astonishment, does she then continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 153 & 154 – PS **_

"Does he even know what those look like?" Hermione asks, but then I hum and say: "I – I think he might. After all, those as well as airplanes definitely fly over practically all of England hundreds of dozens of times on just a daily to weekly basis. Surely he would see quite a few of them before coming to Hogwarts."  
At this the girl looks shocked and then Charlie says: "They definitely fly across the Dragon Reserve plenty of times and I know their early forms were what dad saw when young and what made him intrigued in Muggle technology in the 1st place." And while this seems to make Hermione get over her shock, does the reading goes on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 154 – PS**_

"See, that is something I can believe, seeing as how Hang gliders are more common closer to the ground than either helicopters or airplanes. I'm just surprised that neither he or Mr. Weasley got in trouble for that, seeing the Stature." Hermione starts muttering to herself, yet her voice is low enough Lady Longbottom continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 154 – PS**_

This makes the woman glare at me, yet I remember everything she and her family had done to Neville and look back defiantly as I say: "We heard Neville's account of his accidental magic during the Sorting Hat Chapter. All I will say is Uncle Algie." And while the woman glares at me, trying to make me submit, do I keep my face passive.  
"Augusta, you will not win this one. Not just because Harry is definitely known for his stubbornness, but also – because I agree with him." Aunt Andy then tells the woman, shocking the elder woman and Aunt Andy says: "I'm sorry, Augusta, but the ways you tried coaxing magic out of Neville borders on actual abuse.  
And personally, I hope Neville will also join us sometime soon, yet if and when he does, do I want you to keep your distance from him and let me work with him. If you can do that, then maybe I can help him become the wizard you want him to be – and no, I do not mean Frank." And with shock, does the woman continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 154 – PS**_

This properly distracts everyone and makes Oliver look at Hermione, who turns red and says: "It's – I – I have a special form of fear of heights. I – I don't really mind great heights, unless – unless I have something that either magic or proper construction has control over instead of me, like a tower or a house in the mountains."  
The boy looks shocked and asks: "But what about when you come watch Harry fly during his matches?" To this Hermione shrugs and says: "I worry for him, but it's different. For one, it's not me that's up there and two, I know Harry doesn't have that kind of fear. He is the opposite of me, so I know he will be fine.  
Plus, he's my friend, so of course I will come and cheer him on." The boy nods and then Aunt Andy asks: "Hermione dear, have you always had this fear or did something happen to cause it?" The girl nods at the end and asks with a near silent voice: "Can I – can I tell you later?" The woman nods and I worry as I listen to the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 154 – PS**_

This makes the girl look at me in pain and I cringe as I say: "It's just – whenever you don't read out of something like a fiction book, your voice is nearly the same monotone voice as Professor Binns and – well, that just took all the greatness out of the actual book." The girl nods in understanding, making me smile as I listen on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 155 – PS**_

This alone makes Aunt Andy frown and she asks: "Augusta, was that really yours? Cause I – thought you knew those kind of items well enough to know that a ball like that is just a prank item that you can buy in either second-hand stores or joke shops." And this bit of news actually shocks Hermione and me as Lady Longbottom says:  
"Yes, I do know that, Andromeda and you can be assured that you are correct in the assumption that I was _not_ the one who sent that. I just don't get who else in my family would send it or why." To which Aunty Andy sighs: "I can think of a couple of reasons." Intriguing her fellow female elder before the other woman reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 155 – PS**_

To this, probably because of what we just discussed, does the reader purse her lips and say: "As much as I am against stealing, would I have no problems if that little boy went and kept the thing. Maybe it will make him remember what manners are supposed to be." And while this makes me snicker behind my hand, does she read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 155 – PS**_

This alone, while I personally have trouble holding back on the same anger as is shown on the faces of Charlie and Oliver, do the rest of us all shake our heads in disgust and then Aunty Andy says: "I really wonder how much influence Cissy had in his upbringing, because she would have never accepted this." To which her friend asks:  
"You still call her Cissy?" And the woman sighs as she says: "Blacks stick together, Augusta. And while I have been disowned, do I still have my loyalty to those that once cared for me and that, like Sirius, still do, which is also why it was so easy for me to accept that he is actually innocent." Lady Longbottom nods and reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 156 – PS**_

At this Sirius hums and Lady Longbottom asks: "Something on your mind?" To which the man mumbles: "I'm just – it's a theory I just thought of as to who could be responsible for the decline in respect to both House Potter as well as their influence in the business world." This intrigues the woman and he asks:  
"Augusta, is it or is it not true that most of the Board of Governors, who are also Lords and Ladies of powerful Families and Houses, consist of members of Houses that – are in feud or against the agenda of House Potter?" And while this shocks me, does the woman's eyes widen slightly before she sighs and says:  
"You might be onto something there, Black, and yes, most of them are indeed in disagreement with House Potter and their agenda. However, I can also tell you that small families like House Abbott, House Jordan, House Boot and House Davies have been trying to get a stronger voice within the Board for the last decade."

The man nods and then sighs as he says: "As much as it pleases me to hear that, is that not what worries me. What worries me is the idea that, with the deaths of Lily and James and the infancy of Harry, Houses like House Malfoy decided to broaden their horizons past the Board of Governors and discredit the Noble House."  
"Would they actually do that?" Charlie asks in shock and Sirius sighs as he says: "I think so. What you have to understand is this. While families like House Malfoy are definitely politically powerful, it is House Potter that for the longest time held the personal popularity of the people and that kept House Malfoy to just Politics and the Board.  
Yet House Malfoy is definitely a perfect representation of House Malfoy – at least when it comes to ambition – and I wouldn't put it past Lucius to see his chance when he evades prison when I did not and when he realizes just who is – or better said incapable of being – in charge of House Potter and to use the Skeeter method.  
And as much as it pains me to say it, do our people definitely live by a sheep-herding method of life and culture, so if some powerful wolf barks bad about another, the sheep gets scared of the other wolf and that can ruin even powerful reputation like that of House Potter." And while this hurts and worries me, does Lady Longbottom read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 156 – PS**_

This clearly seems to disappoint Lady Longbottom as the emotions sounds through her voice, but then Aunty Andy says: "Augusta, stop right there." The woman looks shocked and Aunty Andy says: "Neville, in this, is eleven. Seeing what I know of his upraising, you cannot expect of him to have Auror confidence at that age.  
Neville has grown up to believe he is the black sheep of his family as well as the last hope of his line, two factors that constantly battled with each other inside him and sucked any kind of self-confidence out of him. Because of that is it unfair for you to behave like this to Neville, seeing it is part of his character that is not his fault."  
The reader looks shocked to hear all of this, yet Hermione and I share a look, both of us definitely agreeing with my Aunt and then I say: "Lady Longbottom, Neville may not _always_ show it, but he is a Gryffindor at heart and he definitely has a lot of inner strength. You'll see." The woman nods at me and then continues reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 157 – PS**_

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly yelps and I look around, feeling shocked when I suddenly realize that, while Lady Longbottom had read Madam Hooch's speech, I had instinctively activated my new powers and that I am now floating several inches above the couch I am on – only to fall down when my shock breaks my focus.  
I shake my head as I fall down on my seat again and Lady Longbottom instantly asks: "Alright, how on earth are you doing that anyway?" And while feeling a little stupid for having lost my control over my new power like I did, do I explain her everything; of my parentage and how I had found the note written by James about adopting me.

The woman looks at me shocked as I explain it all to her and then I say: "And while I do feel as if it's not exactly my own father who created this room, do I also feel sure that a power equal to that of my dad has actually done so and also it explains a lot of both my personality and the things I have always been really good at.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts; most of my older siblings of legends and whatnot were actually warriors and heroes, if not constantly fighting monsters to keep themselves alive, so that one makes a lot of sense. Plus, my skill both on a broom and as discovered today, not – well, the Lord of the Skies is my father, so yeah."  
The woman nods and then asks something that shocks me as I never even thought about it like that as she asks: "Do you think there is a chance for others to have the same parentage as you?" At this I lean back against my seat with a contemplative look and I mutter: "I – I don't know, could be." The woman nods and then reads on.

 _ **PS - Chapter 09, Page 157 - PS**_

And here I get evidence that, despite her cold reputation and her harsh personality, the woman really does care for her grandson as her voice is lit with worry as she reads this last part and while I really want to comfort her, do I remember this event well enough to know that she will comfort herself soon enough and so I let her read.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 157 – PS**_

Now relief sounds in the woman's voice and we smile at her before I decide that, even if she has her proof that things are alright, I could always help her a little further and so I say: "Lady Longbottom, I actually forgot back then, but I would like to thank Neville when he gets here." Lady Longbottom looks confused, but then reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 157 & 158 – PS **_

"Is there any chance that Heir Malfoy will be joining us?" The woman then asks, clearly trying to hide her anger at the insult thrown at her grandson and, while a feeling of vindication overtakes me, do I smirk and say: "I don't know, Milady, but I certainly hope so." The woman smirks back at me at this and then continues her reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 158 – PS**_

This alone makes an unusually happy smile show on Lady Longbottom's face before she turns to me and asks: "Heir Potter, were you aware last Christmas that you took one of my grandson's potential fiancés with you to the Yule Ball?" Yet I am sure my facial expression of utter shock just says it all and the woman hums.  
"I see, I guess Neville didn't take the contracts into account.""Wait, contracts? Augusta, I thought the whole thing with Frank and –." Sirius tries telling her and she says: "It did, Black, only I did this because I truly believed that Neville just isn't Frank and – well, it was just because I wanted to look out for his future."  
The man sighs and says: "I can get that, Augusta, and as much as it pains me, but everything I have heard about Neville so far makes me understand where you were coming from, but – well, I do hope that all of the possible contracts that you set up have an escape clause of some kind." The woman nods and then Hermione asks:

"Wait, you're – you're not talking about – about marriage contracts, are you?" Yet while part of me feels a little disgusted and scared by this, especially the thought that there could be marriage contracts without escape clauses that I am linked to, does another part of me feel acceptable of it and even warm inside for some reason.  
"We are, Hermione, and seeing people like Voldemort and his followers and their beliefs, can you really blame us?" The girl looks conflicted now and then I say: "Hermione, I – I don't think I'd be opposed to one." Shocking her and I say: "It – it'd be evidence that, in times of fear, my parents would be looking out for my future.  
I – I know it sounds medieval and I agree that there should always be escape clauses, but – but I wouldn't mind if one were to link me to say, someone like you or – or Lavender or – or even Ginny." And while the girl now looks even more conflicted, do I notice that Aunty Andy seems less than pleased before Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 158 – PS**_

"I definitely hope that Narcissa will be one of the people coming here. I would love to let her know exactly how her son has been behaving when not under her watch." Lady Longbottom then mutters to herself and this idea itself makes me share a gleeful smirk with Oliver and Charlie before the woman takes a deep breath and reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 158 – PS**_

"Wait, how is Harry going against the rules going to get you guys on the ground into trouble?" Charlie asks and Hermione turns a little red, while I myself shake my head and say: "Wow, I was way too into the whole event to really notice that. I was just getting a shot of adrenaline and it made me ignore practically everything else."  
This makes the others look at me, Hermione having a look of faux indignation on her face, before Sirius asks: "Does that happen often?" To which I think back on all my years of adventures and then I mutter softly: "Yeah, it actually happens every time something big happens." And I keep humming as I listen to the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 158 & 159 – PS **_

"I felt practically at home the minute I was in the air, really." I then mutter, having by now crossed my legs and leaned my right arm on my right knee while rubbing my right forefinger over my chin and then the playful voice of Hermione again sounds from below me and says: "Harry, not again." Making me look down.  
And yet again have I lost control over my power and have I started floating, yet this time instead of falling, do I smirk, lean back on the empty air behind me and cross my arms behind my head as I say: "Forget it, Hermione, I like it up here." And under the playful glare of my friend and the laughter of my godfather, does the reading commence.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 159 & 160 – PS **_

By now I have a very excited smirk on my face while all those who weren't there that day or who – like Oliver – only heard a watered down version look absolutely gob smacked, yet Hermione herself shows exactly how proud she is of me as she says: "He's a son of Zeus, alright." After which Lady Longbottom continues reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 160 – PS**_

This seems to shock the adults, yet I myself can only remember all the other times that McGonagall has been like this, which actually makes a soft tunnel funnel wind flow around me and it draws the other's attention, yet I shake my head and Sirius says: "I guess this wasn't the last time." Before Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 160 – PS**_

"Don't worry, he may not have shown it, but Parvati later told me that Malfoy got into a three day detention for trying to destroy the property of another student and lost 20 points; only Snape retracted the point loss, yet couldn't properly fight against the detention." Hermione tells me, making me smirk as Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 160 – PS**_

Instantly my emotions take such a bad turn for the worst it seems as if they are too much for my power to keep me in the air and, just like last time, do I drop out of the air, only Sirius notices this and conjures an extra cushion for me to land on, his own face showing his hatred for the Muggles before Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 160 & 161 – PS **_

"Harry, Hagrid had kept the parts of his wand and you know what he's like. Of course, he would have lend you all of his books and lent books from the library for you, you know that right." Hermione asks and while these were my thoughts from many years ago, do I still smile at my best friend in gratitude before listening to the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 161 – PS**_

And even though I now know that I have control over the winds that blow through the room, is it not my power that suddenly makes it feel as if the very air around us has been shot with the stare of a Basilisk, which makes me crunch my face and focus deep within before I let the power within me out and cause for winds to blow wildly.  
Everyone looks at this shocked and I say: "Sorry, but – feeling the air just freeze like it did, it – it felt wrong." And while I hate how weak I sound over the element I control being used without me actually controlling it, do the others nod and I take a deep breath, allowing for the winds to die down again before the reading commences.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 161 – PS**_

And while Oliver, Hermione and I had started smirking the minute the woman read this last part, do the others look absolutely shocked and then I happily say: "Yep, and so far I have only lost a single match, which was done by forces outside my control. You'll see, third year." The adults nod and Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 161 & 162 – PS **_

Here Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Asks the woman who had actually been there when he had been left with the Muggles." Shocking Charlie and Lady Longbottom and making the others also roll their eyes before Kingsley says: "I don't like it, but I feel I need to keep an eye on her." And I listen to the reading while agreeing with him.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 162 – PS**_

"First of all, at that age, I totally agree. Second of all, I know we only found out today, but there is no way I will ever challenge the son of the Lord of the Skies to something like that. Heck to the no, I have my pride." Charlie says with a large grin on his face and while I laugh, do I still feel a bit put out about this as the reading goes on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 162 – PS**_

"Wow, and here I was just thinking that you had bought that broom in order to get something nice for yourself. If I had known you had – no, I still would have bought you the Firebolt. You're just worth it." Sirius then ends with a large caring smile, making me happily give him a huge warm hug as I listen to the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 162 – PS**_

Here I shake my head and then send an apologetic look at Oliver before I say: "I'm sorry to say it, Oliver, but I really wish she had not said that in front of you. No offence, but you really took those words to heart a little too much a few times." This makes my old captain adopt a look of guilt as Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 162 & 163 – PS **_

"Wait, who asked that?" Sirius asks as Lady Longbottom had paused before asking the question and I answer: "Ron, this is sometime after the whole thing, after I had successfully gotten rid of the last bit of adrenaline that had been surging through me." The man nods, but keeps a contemplative look on his face and says:  
"But why does the story skip there? Didn't Minerva tell you anything after that?" I shake my head and say: "I was just left there as she believed I needed some time and she needed to bring Wood back to his class. The problem, I had been so scared and confused, I hadn't really paid attention to where I was going so – yeah."  
This makes the man look troubled, but then I shrug and say: "It didn't really matter. Flying lesson was our last lesson of that day and while I did get lost, did I also find a whole lot of empty courtyards that I noticed hadn't been found by others for a while. I loved being there, I just loved the quietude." After which the reading commences.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 163 – PS**_

At which I send a fake angry look at my old Captain and Lady Longbottom reads on before she snorts and says: "Yeah sure, keeping it secret. And that's probably why you told the Weasley twins, their positions as Beaters not taken into account." The boy turns red, admitting that it had been a bit of a dumb move and she reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 163 & 164 – PS **_

And with that do I suddenly remember something that will be read about in the third book, something that makes me turn white with sudden fear and makes just one thought go through my mind: "Dear Olympus, please don't let any teachers come to the reading before the third book." Yet no one notices my fear as the reading goes on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 164 – PS**_

"That boy is lucky he didn't use any names or titles, because I don't believe he would have appeared himself." Lady Longbottom then mutters and I tilt my head as I ask: "Why is using names or titles important?" Yet the question seems to shock the woman as she looks at me wide eyed, before Sirius says: "Muggles."  
The woman nods and says: "Such a thing is important as using official birth names or titles would have made the challenge one to an honor duel and if the boy had then done what I believe he had done, namely make the challenge, but not appear, then you would have by default been named the winner and that would have consequences."  
"Such as?" I ask, wondering if I should challenge Malfoy to one myself sometime soon and the woman answers: "Well, seeing you were only first years and didn't really know any good spells, the consequences wouldn't have been more than a bit of a money transfer. However, at this age it could even go as far as title transfer."

This both shocks as well as confuses me and Sirius says: "She means that, if you had dueled Malfoy this year and won, you would have been named the official Heir to the Malfoy line, while if he had won, he would have won the right to either the Potter or the Black Heirship." Yet this seems to shock Lady Longbottom and Sirius says:  
"I named Harry my Heir in my will when he was born and have yet to have had a reason to change that. Also, I know what Lucius and Draco are thinking, but even if something happens to me, they will be in for a very unpleasant surprise." Yet while the man had sounded gleeful, had I pulled him closer, not wanting to lose him.  
The man looks down and then hugs me close as he says: "I said _if_ , kiddo. I have no intention whatsoever of going anywhere anytime soon, unless it's somewhere I can take you with me. don't worry, Harry." And these words make the fear for losing the man lessen and make me smile at him as the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 164 – PS**_

This instantly makes all the adults turn angry and Aunty Andy says: "That boy is lucky he didn't get to come here like Hermione guessed he would. That was both a most dishonorable and a very dangerous thing to do. The only consolation is that they're first years, but still." And while even Sirius nods at this, does the reading continue.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 164 – PS**_

"And that there is exactly what annoys me about the difference between Purebloods and Muggleborns so much. Even though Muggleborns try ever so hard, most of them still feel so overwhelmed by things Purebloods consider completely normal and more often than not Purebloods explain these things as if they're talking about the weather."  
I mutter to myself and while Hermione nods in agreement, do the others look a little uncomfortable and I sigh as I say: "It would just be so much easier for so many Muggleborns if, say, after getting their school stuff, the teacher introduces them to a Pureblood with who they can either exchange letters or meet up with over summer.  
That way Muggleborns will have someone of their own age who can explain them everything that they will be expected to know when coming to Hogwarts and it would also give Purebloods further reason to be proud of all their ways and traditions." And while this seems to give the others food for thought, does the reading continue.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 164 & 165 – PS**_

"If you expected that then why did you accept the duel for him?" Charlie asks angrily and then he writes it down on some parchment and says: "I know it may seem small in comparison to everything else, but it was still a dangerous thing to do and I need to let him know that." At this I nod at the boy before the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 165 – PS**_

"Did he seriously ask that in the middle of the Great Hall?" Oliver asks in shock and then I mutter: "You know, I am kind of surprised that I have only ever talked with my own clique and that we always had a bit of privacy when talking, seeing where we were in." To which Hermione nods and then Aunty Andy says:  
"It's exactly because of what you said, Harry. The magic of the Great Hall is created in such a way that cliques get a certain level of privacy depending on what they talk about or the level of loyalty they have to each other." This makes me nod in understanding, but then Hermione asks: "But wait, what about this event?"  
The others look at her and she says: "Well, Harry, Ron and I weren't even friends back then. Heck, we weren't even a clique or anything. So how was it that I could hear their conversation?" To which Sirius answers: "Because an outside force, Malfoy, started the whole thing." Hermione nods at this and Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 165 – PS**_

"Actually, if it had been an honor duel, it would have been highly wrong and dangerous for Harry not to accept it. Malfoy played them well, but this was obviously something you weren't fully explained about yet." Aunty Andy then tells the girl with a gentle tone to her voice and Hermione nods at this as we listen to the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 165 – PS**_

"Wait what? Why not?" Lady Longbottom asks and I sigh as I ask: "Remember how I said that Neville does show pride to Gryffindor every now and again? That day wasn't one of those times." And while this makes me feel uncomfortable for saying it like that, does the lady still nod in understanding before she reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 165 & 166 – PS**_

"That is definitely general Pureblood behavior. Whenever two Pureblood Houses do not have aligning agendas or beliefs, then duels – whether honor duels or not – do bring that kind of behavior up in them, especially in Primary Heirs to said Houses as they will consider it a test to their worth as the next in line."  
Sirius says with a smile and Hermione asks: "But isn't that dangerous?" The man sighs and says: "I suppose it is, but that is why Magicals aren't schooled until they go to Hogwarts. By being home-schooled, they learn basic elementary stuff as well as – usually at least – how to behave in the society of others and whatnot.  
Malfoy, however, has obviously taken a leaf out of his father's book, which makes me believe all the more that Lucius was the one to bring down the Potter National reputation, not to mention that Lucius has never exactly kept it quiet how he perceives the world. Then again, it is Purebloods like Malfoy that bring out the best in others."

At this the others nod and then Lady Longbottom says: "That is definitely true. Ever since the Malfoys moved from France to England and got discovered as being a disowned and disgraced branch of the family, who only won popularity due to their loud statements and beliefs, families like Potter, Bones and Longbottom have also prospered.  
In fact, I think it's safe to say that the popularity of Houses like my own, Heir Potters and the Bones' is due to the Malfoys always trying to push their beliefs onto society as harshly as they do." To this Sirius nods and says: "And when House Potter lost their Lord – Lord Malfoy seized his chance." Making the reading continue grimly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 166 – PS**_

"Had this been what it is, then yes, he would have been. Had this been an actual honor duel, then all Percy would have been able to do is offer to replace Ron as the more experienced second. He would, by the honor of the Weasley house, not been able to do anything else." Lady Longbottom tells the girl before she reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 166 – PS**_

"That doesn't even add up. If a first year knew about Switching spells, she would have earned at least 20 points and being out after curfew loses only 5 to 10 points." Oliver then says, but I grumble and say: "Not if you're James Potter's failure of a son, it doesn't." Shocking all the others and making them turn to me.  
"Wait, that's what those points were lost for? WHAT WAS MCGONAGALL THINKING?" Oliver shouts, but then Sirius growls: "What I want to know is why my godson called himself a failure to his own – back then believed – father." But I shake my head and say: "I don't, she just showed me that's how she sees me."  
And while this shocks the man, does he then ask: "In what way?" To which Hermione spats: "The hypocritical way. Harry was more or less embodying almost all that James Potter stood for; good in class, a great Seeker, a true group of friends. But when he goes and breaks the rules like his father did – he suddenly crossed the line."  
"Excuse me?" Sirius asks angrily, but I shake my head and say: "Forget it for now, Sirius, it happens later down the year." The man nods, obviously not really willing to let it go and then Oliver hangs his head and says: "Harry –." But I shake my head and say: "You apologized at the feast." Making him smile as the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 166 – PS**_

"She left, didn't she?" Sirius asks, shocking us with how matter of fact he sounds and the man nods as he says: "She's been doing that for years. It's her way to keep students from going out after curfew. After all, if you can't get back in, you get caught and that inspires most to not go out after curfew anymore – stretching the word _most_."  
The man then ends with a wicked grin and then he turns to me and says: "I know you won't be coming back for your fifth or after anymore, but the best way to get back at her for that would be to dress yourselves into clean robes and pack some necessities along with your books before leaving." At this I nod and Lady Longbottom asks:

"What do you mean, Heir Potter won't be returning?" To which I sigh and say: "I know the public beliefs, Lady Longbottom, as well as how fickle the public has become. I know that, right now, no one believes me, yet I have no desire to have thousands of witches and wizards crying for me as their savior when they actually start to.  
I have been through enough, both at the Muggles and at Hogwarts and it was there more than anywhere that I got firsthand evidence of how the rest of Magical England will treat me. They abandoned my rights, especially right to personal privacy, health and safety, so I will abandon their safety when it matters.  
Voldemort wants me, but I have no interest in him and, well, seeing who my actual father is, do I feel like there is a whole other world, hidden just like the Magical World and so, for now, my plans are to read these books, get back, catch a plane, travel the world to make others lose my trial and then find the world of Demigods.  
Once there I will do what I can to prove my worth to my father, however, I will not be anyone's hero unless I want to be. I may not have done so in this world, but in the world of Demigods I will do what I can to make my life go my way." And while I can see that I have earned the elder woman's respect, does she nod before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 167 – PS**_

This makes the woman sigh and she says: "I really don't get why he's like this. He is always such a bright boy when it comes to Herbology, but it almost seems as if his memory turns into a sieve or something." This intrigues everyone and then suddenly something happens that makes me whiten with concern as Aunt Andy asks:  
"Tell me, Augusta, what exactly happened to Neville after the attack?" To this, while I can see Hermione and Oliver look confused, does the woman sigh and she says: "I – I know it was wrong of me, but – I left him in the care of just a random House Elf and only found this one to be a Garden Elf until three weeks later."  
The woman nods, while I can tell that Hermione is holding back on commenting on the whole House Elf subject and then Aunty Andy smiles and says: "Then that's the answer, Augusta. Neville compares outside classes like Herbology with the period of time where he – even as an infant – healed from trauma and that marked him.

It's not so much that there's something wrong with him, it's more so that he just feels better about what happened when in contact with the elements of what helped him calm down as an infant. In fact, I would almost dare to say that, regardless of his interest, Neville might suffer from what Muggles have recently called PTSD."  
"PDST?" The woman asks, but Aunt Andy shakes her head and says: "PTSD, it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's most common amongst what is called Muggle soldiers and war-veterans. However, seeing Neville's actual trauma, I would not put it past him to also suffer from it, though I am not entirely certain."

By now Hermione looks highly agitated, yet before I can do anything to stop her, does Aunt Andy turn to her and say: "No Hermione, this is Neville's story to tell and while I am in the know, do I respect his decision not to make a public broadcast of it, which is probably because he has had Harry as a dorm mate for years."  
And while normally this would have made me feel hurt or insulted, do I now just feel relieved that the woman is handling my best friend as she says: "Neville probably never shared his tale, because he didn't want his parents forgotten or pitied over like Harry and his fame have caused Lily and James. I hope you understand that."  
The young girl nods and Lady Longbottom sighs as she says: "I will admit that it angered me at first when I noticed the same thing you did, Andromeda, but I will have to agree with your statement. Neither Frank nor Alice deserve that kind of treatment." And while her friend smiles at her, does the woman continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 167 & 168 – PS **_

Here Sirius slaps himself on the forehead and says: "Hermione, a desire to help others learn is a good thing. A desire to help someone learn a spell they just threatened to use on you – is the opposite." And while the girl turns red, do I look at Charlie inquiringly and the redhead nods, writing it down as Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 168 & 169 – PS **_

"Even Snape never sunk that low." Sirius then deadpans and we all look shocked and he says: "Number 01 rule amongst Hogwarts rivals. Snitching on your rival with their Head of House – fine. Snitching on your rival with your own Head of House – also fine. Snitching on your rival with Filch – is a no go."  
And while all of us look shocked and Hermione asks: "So neither of you ever snitched to Filch about each other?" To this Sirius shakes his head and says: "Back then I would have said heck no. Now, I have no doubt that Pettigrew did so plenty of times as – well – the guy definitely knew when to find us a few times when he shouldn't.  
We, at the time, always blamed Snape on it and, now that I think back, it had always been that filthy rat who had started with the accusations, so I guess in hindsight it was kind of obvious, but – yeah. Neither Snape nor Jamie and I ever felt like sinking that low." And while this shocks the woman, does Lady Longbottom read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 169 & 170 – PS **_

"Hermione dear, two things. One, that is some seriously terrible timing you have there, no matter how justified it may sound. Two, save the _I told you so_ for another few years, dear. Trust me, you'll be saying it plenty of times once these two graduate." And while the girl looks at him absolutely gob-smacked, does the reading commence.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 170 – PS**_

"You did now." The girl smirks at me, yet I have felt my spirits uplifted by the little supposed bit of advice Sirius just gave her and smirk back as I say: "Stories of my mind, meaning I didn't actually voice it, so it doesn't count." And while this makes Oliver and Charlie laugh over Hermione's crossed expression, do I listen on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 170 – PS**_

This makes the whole room echo with groans and Charlie asks: "Please tell me you guys know how to bargain." To which I sorely answer: "I did at the time, yet back then I didn't know that was the way to handle him and – well, Ron doesn't like getting threatened with getting caught." The redhead groans and the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 170 – PS**_

Again groans echo through the room and Charlie asks: "Does he do that often?" To which I answer: "Stick his foot in his mouth and make things worse? Heh, sometimes, yeah. But Hermione and I are just as guilty of that. Oh don't give me that, you know you do." And I stop my friend before she can snap at me as the reading goes on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 171 – PS**_

This shocks all of the adults, but then Charlie asks: "Hermione, what is your wand's core?" And the girl looks startled as she answers: "Dragon Heartstring, but Olivander thought my wand to be peculiar because it was one of the only ones where he matched vinewood with that core." The man nods and then tells her:  
"That is definitely peculiar, but it also explains how you managed this. Not only was your magic probably strongly reacting to you being in a – at the time to you – dangerous situation, but vinewood and holy wood definitely work very well together." And while this makes my best friend smile at me, does Lady Longbottom read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 171 – PS**_

Which to my shock the woman herself imitates almost flawlessly and while Hermione and I get wide eyes as we look at her, does Sirius laugh and say: "And that is why you only appear on Light Sided Balls and Parties. At least there you can let your wild side free and just have fun, am I right?" To which the woman reads on smiling.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 171 – PS**_

"You know, mum actually took the twins to Hogwarts to come visit me one day and they had vanished for a while that day. I heard that when they got home, mum gave them a real rant because she heard them practicing really vile words and when she asked where they got them from, they said it had been from following Filch."  
This, while my eyes widen at the notion that parents can actually visit their kids, something I have yet to see happen, makes Sirius shake his head as he says: "I don't know who I feel more sorry for at this point; the twins or Filch – wait, scrap that. I still can't stand Filch, so my pick goes to the boys." After which the reading continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 171 & 172 – PS **_

"You know, while I really worry for whatever will come next, do I feel relieved that Alastor isn't here right now. He would have given you to such a firm reprimanding over that." Sirius then mutters and while the words of the mad Auror ring through my head yet again and while Hermione nods at him, does the reading commence.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 172 – PS**_

"Kind of wonder if my uncle was missing him – or if this was just another, smaller version of that legendary beast. Personally, I hope it's the latter of the two." I mutter with a hint of fear in the end as I suddenly remember all the myths about Heroes facing this great beast and while the others nod in feared agreement, does the reading go on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 172 & 173 – PS **_

"So she purposely leaves her portrait after curfew and she still asks that question when returning?" Lady Longbottom asks and then Sirius shrugs and says: "I said it was one of her favorite methods of keeping them from doing it. I never said it was her only activity outside of guarding." The woman nods and continues.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 173 – PS**_

"You know, now that I think back and realize that Neville also saw quite a few gruesome things alongside us over the years, am I kind of surprised that it's still Snape that became his Boggart back during our first Defense class back in third." I then mutter, only to have Lady Augusta shock me as she asks:  
"To have who as what now?" I look up at the woman and asks: "Didn't anyone tell you? Professor Lupin had us practice the Ridiculous curse against Boggarts during our first class that year and Neville went up first and when the Boggart came out, it looked like Snape, only he dressed it up in your cloths to make it look funny."  
The woman looks shocked and I mutter: "Wow, she really didn't know. Kind of surprising seeing as how that was almost the talk of the day for some time back then." And while I think back on how Snape himself had responded to that and wonder if I should comment on that as well, does the woman simply sigh before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 173 – PS**_

This makes most of us slap ourselves across the foreheads and I can't help but mutter: "If that thing is still there, I will gladly send it back to the Underworld whether it belongs there or not." But then Sirius cuffs me across the back of the head and asks: "And how exactly do you plan to pull of such a dangerous task?"  
To which I shrug and say: "Not sure yet, but I feel I might find out if I learn more of what it's like to be a Demigod." The man looks contemplative at this and then I decide to ease his worries a little as I ask: "Kingsley, would you mind watching my back when I do?" The Auror nods, Sirius smiles and Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 173 – PS**_

"No offence, Hermione, but you were a bit out of line there. First off, they never asked you to come, you invited yourselves. Second of, you really shouldn't have assumed they were happy after they just got scared like that. And lastly, you really could have worded it better, instead of sounding as if they just made you fail your task."  
Aunty Andy tells the girl and Hermione hangs her head as she says: "I know I was out of line and I agree with the first two things you said. I just – I never thought of seeing it like that third thing. I'm really sorry about that, Harry." Yet I shrug at the girl, knowing I only really hold one event against her as Lady Longbottom reads on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 09, Page 173 – PS**_

"Do you keep it at that?" Sirius asks with a fake hopeful tone to his voice and I roll my eyes as I say: "I definitely tried at first, but then got tempted and my sense of adventure and interest took over. However, what happened at the end – I didn't intend on that until I had no other options left to choose from, I know that much."  
And while this makes the man send me a highly worried look, does Hermione nod and say: "You really didn't, though I kind of did curse myself for not taking an initiative when I was spying on Snape. You know, when I got caught by Professor Flitwick and made that excuse." I nod at her and Sirius asks: "Wait, Snape?"  
At this the both of us sigh and I say: "Let's just say that – in a chapter or so time – Snape is going to perform a lot of acts that, to a Slytherin might seem cunning and selfless, but to someone who he constantly picks on seems highly suspicious." And while this obviously doesn't sooth the man's worries, does the book get laid down.

* * *

 _ **And that is that!  
**_ _ **WOW! I'll be honest with you, I was not all that looking forward to this chapter and thought I would experience the same thing as last chapter, where my muse would just utterly leave me due to Augusta Longbottom being such a fierce and severe kind of character, yet the mystery behind her just made it so easy to write.  
**_ _ **Also, a lot has happened this episode. Lady Augusta has arrived, discovered a lot of things about both the House Potter as well as her own grandson, warmed up to Sirius, things have been discussed about noble Houses and their customs and more things about the PJ books are being brought to light or speculated about.  
**_ _ **I'm happy, you,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. If you find any spelling/grammar errors, let me know.  
PPS. There is a poll for the PJ books that will come in the future of this story on my account. Please go there and vote.**_


	18. Actions And Repercussions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to use this AN to say: Thank you All! Since I updated the previous batch I have been getting a lot of you – some anonymous through the guest feature, some while logged in – to point me into small flaws, grammar or other forms of writing mistakes I made in the chapters I posted back then.  
**_ _ **I don't recall if I asked for it in all of my stories, but I am glad that those who read the request answered to it. I definitely made a pretty big mistake in the A Divine Hogwarts chapter and I am really grateful to Asexual Girl for pointing it out to me that there is actually a difference between wisdom and knowledge.  
**_ _ **That being said, I also want to let you know that, with the acceptance of DetectiveNathanielWolf, I have started working on a few story plans for the two stories that will follow up Keyblade's Light. The inspiration behind these ideas came from several very intriguing questions asked by Wechard, for which I want to thank him.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **Actions And Repercussions**_

 _ **Ron's POV**_

A lot has happened since I first stepped foot on Platform nine and three quarters, yet for some reason, since Harry disappeared, have the events of my first year been coming to the forefront more and more, even though everyone else is naturally more worried with where Harry and the others are and what they could possibly be doing.  
Dumbledore definitely seems to have an idea – which he probably got from his contact with the group already there – but like what has been usual this summer, does the wise and great man seem hesitant and almost unwilling to share this information with us, regardless of the fact that we are much closer with those missing than him.

I know I will get a lecture the size of the Quidditch pitch if I voice this in any way or form near my mum, yet since the whole thing in June has Dumbledore been showing more and more signs that make me wonder if the statement: Dumbledore knows what he's doing is really as truth based as my mum may want me to believe.  
Still there is one thing that Dumbledore has told us that shocks me and that is the fact that time is apparently again a factor in all this, just like I know it was back in my third when Hermione was given that Timeturner to help with her studies, only this time, it seems as if time is moving quite differently between here and there.  
I may not know what is causing these changes in time, but it definitely makes my worries for my friends increase, especially now that they – especially Harry – aren't here to calm my nerves, but then something else does, something that makes me feel like the Golden Trio is still something recognized even by magic.

The same bright light that has, so far, taken Fleur, Kingsley, Sirius, Hermione and Harry – as well as two others from other locations – envelops me and while it makes my mum look shocked, feared and worried, making me want to roll my eyes at how overprotective she has become, do I decide to ease her concerns her and say:  
"See you when you get there." Making the twins shout: "Hey!" Which is exactly what I had hoped they would as the last I see is them sending me a sly wink as mum turns on them, yet I can easily see from her stance that it's not in anger and then I feel a hook behind my navel as a Port Key travels me out of London.

"Huh, guess I was just a chapter off." I hear when the light fades and I have landed and when I look up, do I need to work all my self-control not to let my mouth drop as my surroundings are incredible. A gorgeous circular room with walls that remind me of the Forbidden forest and doors that remind me of my favorite tree at home.  
There are also several sofas, chairs, couches and recliners all situated around a fireplace and my friends and the others taken are all seated there, even if they seem both happy with my arrival and intrigued by the elder looking woman and the book she has in her hands as her stern eyes gaze at me as I stand back up.  
I then look at where the voice came from and a large grin grows on my face as I see Hermione in a chair next to a couch shared by Harry and Sirius, both who seem to have grown several years closer in just the few hours to less than a day they have been here, yet for some reason my attention gets drawn back to the book.

Giving it another quick glance, mostly because I am supposed to despise reading and studying thanks to the reputation I have acquired, do I then suddenly see a picture of Harry, but much younger on the front and this makes my eyes widen as I say: "Guess those recurring memories of first year now finally make sense."  
Making my friends and the others share shocked looks, but I just shrug, part of me wondering where they had left off before my arrival and I ask: "Anything I should know about before the next person gets here?" To which Charlie shrugs and says: "Just that they won't until the next chapter of the book has been read.  
Oh, and a few others things too, really, but I just wanted to calm your worries of being overshadowed by the next arrival." This kind of confuses me and Harry says: "We're reading of First year, Ron, and we just – well – got tricked by Malfoy for the first time." Which shocks me and makes me want to slam myself in the head.

"That does remind me." Sirius then says and the strong tone he uses shocks me into seeing that he is looking straight at me as he says: "Ron, as loyal as you are, I would prefer it if you never accept anything from people like Malfoy on Harry's behalf again. This event was childish, only problem, Malfoy is no longer a child."  
This both makes me feel pretty bad for how I had just blatantly accepted that challenge due to my own pride making me believe Harry would disgrace Gryffindor if he didn't instantly respond and makes me worry if the evil little ferret would try and pull a Crouch in the coming year, making me sigh in the end and say:  
"Sirius, you have my honest word." And apparently the man saw my inner struggle as he smiles and nods at me before motioning me to sit around, making me really want to sit with either Hermione or on Harry's other side, but then I see something and decide to respond to it, making Charlie smile as I chose the seat next to his.

Yet then Hermione confuses me as she asks: "Ron, if you were to pick any historical topic – well, ancient historical topic – for Binns or someone else to lecture us on, which would you pick?" And while part of me feels as if she is trying to string me into doing extra homework, do I slightly ignore this as I ask:  
"Is that a question related to our History Homework or –?" And Charlie answers: "It relates to Harry. Trust me, if you answer correctly – which you will if you think of very popular ancient historical topics – what we are about to tell you will make a whole lot more sense." I nod at my older brother and ask:  
"I don't know, the – ancient Greek gods – I guess." And instantly I feel as if I just lifted a weight of everyone's shoulders, making me raise an eyebrow at my two best friends as both they and Sirius had sighed in relief and Sirius says: "Let's just say, we think Harry's survival of all those years ago might be related to this."  
And while I wonder if this room had finally done the impossible and told Harry of his actual survival method of Halloween through the book we are reading – and that I will probably have to read next – does Harry then hand me a small slip of parchment and says: "I gave Dumbledore the copy." To which I read something shocking:

 _ **I, James Christian Potter, hereby claim to be of full knowledge that the blood running through Hadrian Aereolus' veins is not in any sense or form my own, but that I, by blood, magic and soul, accept and recognize him as the Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. By Lady Hecate, so I Swear, So Mote It Be.**_

"You're – not a Potter?" I ask as my mind feels baffled, before I finally make the link and ask: "Wait, you're a Demigod?" And while the others seem shocked that I got the whole thing so quickly, do I worry as I have been carrying a family secret since I was six years old and feel fear that I just blew my 7 year old cover.  
"I guess we could call it that. Will probably be referred to like that in the other books." Harry then mutters and this makes me suddenly notice that there are two more stacks of books alongside the one that obviously describes my best friend's life and while relieved that I don't have to reveal this little scandal, do I ask:  
"So, which Divine one are we speaking of? The Lord of Thunder? The Sea Boss? The Rich one? Or maybe Lord Knowledge or Lady – no wait, it can't be a female Goddess, your dad was the one to adopt you, so your mum must have been the one to have been swayed. Huh, wonder how them upstairs managed that."  
And while the others remain shocked at how easily I seem to take it, do I look around and say: "Hey, easy, guys, I learned my lesson last year." And while this confuses the adults in the room, do Harry and Hermione seem to feel relieved, before my best friend makes my eyes widen again as he softly admits to me: "Zeus."

And while part of me feels stupid for not having seen it coming, seeing Harry's pride, his natural leadership, his care for those he believes he is in charge of protecting and his admirable skills in the sky, do I still feel absolutely shocked as it means that at least one of the three brothers broke the Oath they made 50 years ago.  
Yet while this alone makes me glad that most of the Gods who come to England do so in the upmost secrecy, can I only imagine what poor Lily Potter had to go through as any Demigod or otherwise would know of all the ways that Zeus swayed the other Goddesses in his eons of immortality and instead I ask:  
"Wow. So – wait, does that mean you can shoot thunder?" But Harry shakes his head and then smiles as he – to my shock – leans back and actually allows for a strong wind to blow under his leaned back body and move him up to float above the couch as he says: "It happened a few times while reading the Flying Class Incident."

And while even that incident now makes so much more sense, can I only adapt to my more laid back persona and ask: "I guess you're quite comfortable up there?" And Harry answers: "As free as on a broom." Making me laugh and say: "Okay, Windblown, you stay up there while I read of the rest of our first year adventures."  
Yet as I accept the book that the stern woman, who for some reason reminds me of my dorm mate Neville in a way, hands me the book, do I instantly whiten and wish Hermione had been off with more than just one chapter, but then my Chess-trained mind kicks in and while deciding to finally take true responsibility, do I start reading.

* * *

 _ **Just want to let you all know that this starting part has been edited from an earlier deleted version that was written around Monday the 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May, but that I just didn't like how it focused a little too much on Ron's flaws and not enough on what could be his hidden potential or the things discovered in the actual room. This just feels better.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter ten  
**_ _ **Halloween**_

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS**_

This alone makes me smile at my friend, a strong part of me wishing we could go back to being that young and innocent, but then the memory of how Harry looked as he got back from the graveyard little over a month ago flashes through my mind and makes me shake my head angrily in a need to push it away before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS**_

"Hey Ron, do you by any chance know anyone who visits the world down there often? Seeing your nicknames for those divine and all?" And while I hate how I have to use this half-truth even to my friends, do I shrug and say: "Yeah, a few, why do you ask?" And the question makes me feel better as Hermione asks:  
"We were wondering last chapter if that – well – _he_ was actually the same Cerberus as the one referred by the myths or something." To this I feel relieved that my brothers and I always spend the first week of summer at Camp Halfblood as I can easily tell them: "No, it wasn't him. It was one who had escaped Tartarus.  
I heard that, after Hagrid took him out of there, a bunch of American Demigods send him back where he belonged." The others sigh in relief, but then Sirius asks: "Ron, why are you so relaxed about all this?" To this I work my hardest not to sweat in anxiety and say: "Seen worse." Making the man cringe as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS**_

Yet the only thing this does is make me want to look up at my friend, yet I know I shouldn't, both because it now feels really hard not to spill the beans and because I can already envision the boy as he was after that adventure, lying on that Hospital Wing bed and looking halfway down to Hades. Instead of that, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS**_

This mention of the shyer Lion makes me fight really hard not to smile caringly as my stupidity last year allowed me to find out that Neville is actually a son of Frank Longbottom and Demeter, which the boy believes to be the reason his gran doesn't like his adoptive mother, yet I win the inner battle and just read on smoothly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS**_

This makes all of the adults and older teens glare at Harry and me, yet Hermione stops them and says: "NO!" Shocking them all before she says: "Everyone, no. This is a book. It's based on someone's thoughts and opinions and while those might sometimes be hurtful, you shouldn't judge someone as if they're perfect.  
Harry – especially back then and even more so now – was entitled to his opinion and yes, there will be opinions that concern people we might not get to see here, but if they do, wait for the ones they concern to voice theirs before you judge it. Can we agree on that?" To which some of the adults nod and Charlie asks:

"So you're okay with them saying that about you?" To which the girl rolls her eyes and says: "First of, I hear Malfoy say worse things than that on a daily basis, so I have no reason to feel bothered. Second of, until the title occurred, I was behaving as if I had been named Head Girl or Head of House on my first day there.  
I was a nightmare. Trust me, I reflect how I am now to how I was the year before and sometimes even before that at the end of every year. It's something I've done since I was little and it helps me better myself for the following year. I personally think this is a little tame in comparison of how I sometimes review 11 year old me."  
The others all look shocked, me most of all, but then Hermione looks at me and asks: "What? That's what made me decide to drop the classes. Remember? I didn't do that until we were preparing for the train ride back to London." And while this only reminds me of her tirade in Divinations that year, do I shrug and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS**_

"Wait, you didn't prank him or call him out for his dishonorable behavior?" Sirius asks and Harry answers: "Didn't have to and didn't know there would be consequences to such a thing at the time." Sirius nods and I can tell that he and the other adults – bar Oliver – all wonder who took care of the payback as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS**_

"Yeah, that failed right from the word go. Half the first years and a lot of other Quidditch fanatics recognized the broom from their own awed inspired gazing over summer, so half the school knew what broom it was before the meal was even over. Though the other half also got told." Oliver snickers and I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 & 177 – PS**_

"And that's how the other half got told the truth." Oliver then happily snickers and Harry, who seems so happy his powers make him float a little higher, says: "And where Ravens helped me with my payback as well." Yet just by looking around can I tell that there are yet to be any Ravens around and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS**_

"And there's definitely not a single broom in league with the air born kids of the Big Guy." I then happily say and Hermione asks: "Don't you mean –." Yet I stop her and hiss: "Names have power, you know." The girl glares at me and Harry says: "Fear for a name only increases fear for the thing itself. Dumbledore told me."  
To this I sigh as, while that lesson is valid, it doesn't always count and I say: "You cannot say a name out of fear like with You-Know-Who, or you cannot say a name because you respect the incredible power of the person you speak of. In case of them upstairs, I think the second one counts." Harry hums at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS**_

"Actually, that's the reason we're still as poor as we are. Dad has been visiting certain parties for years and always a week or so after one of our birthdays. He then asks that certain party for what will be in our favor for next year and then puts a reservation on that, before he starts spending most of his paychecks paying for it.  
Yet, because there are so many of us – and because dad is still paying off debts other members of our family actually owe other families _and that they refuse to pay back themselves_ – does our vault remain empty most of the time. That and dad swore Bill and Charlie into a vault of their own when they got their jobs years ago."

I tell the others and all of them look at me shocked before I say: "That's why I hate being poor so much. Not just because it's the one thing all the other families mock us with or because it reminds me of how dad takes responsibility of other family member's actions on him, but because of that yearly thing he's been doing.  
We've been trying to convince him to stop since I was about five and tell him how we'd rather he spend the money on a more wide-stretched basis with other, less expensive activities, but dad's so obsessed with seeing the incredible glee we always feel when seeing our gift, there's just no way to convince him otherwise.  
And trust me, we've been trying." I end, feeling a little bit miserable, but then Hermione makes me feel both better and worse as she says: "But – but if – if that's true and – and your financial status was an argument of Percy's back in that fight a month ago – HOW DARE THAT LOWLIFE BE SO INCREDIBLY UNGRATEFUL?"

"That's exactly what I thought." A soft voice suddenly hisses, making me feel as if all the oxygen has left me in a single gasp and I suddenly realize that, instead of being in the air, Harry has rejoined Sirius in his seat, yet unlike the relaxed stance he had earlier, does he now have his whole body tensed up in raging fury.  
He then looks at me and I feel personally grateful that I'm not Percy as I just know the tornado of anger that I can see raging in Harry's would have probably been a world-devastating hurricane had it been aimed at my fourth eldest brother and the boy hisses: "Percy better pray to Lady Fortuna he doesn't get here any time soon."  
And just looking at how the boy almost represents a furious towering wind of justified anger – not to mention a true prince of the Sky and son of the Big Guy – does everyone agree, even Charlie, who I'm sure would have defended Percy had the situation been otherwise, seeing that he was always the most protective of him and Bill.  
I then remember how this had been the reason Charlie had decided to study dragons in the first place – and how heart-broken the boy was when he told us he would go on a quest to learn how to truly tame dragons and other beasts and how he wouldn't be around until he finished said quest – and send my brother a smile as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS**_

"And while this last part really confused a lot of us, was it Professor Flitwick's high voice that made it so that practically all of the Great Hall decided to listen in and hear what had happened." Oliver then says with a large grin and while I know that my best mate hates how everything in his life seems public, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS**_

This seems to shock those around me and Oliver says: "Heck, I hadn't even noticed that you had followed them." Here the girl turns red and says: "Like I said, being able to go to Hogwarts made me feel a little self-entitled and I felt I had to keep our national hero in the line of the law and – well, this just rubbed me the wrong way."  
This makes me cringe and makes Harry look down with a frown, proving that, even though they hadn't been friends back then, Harry still hates how one of his friends cared more for him as a hero living up to the laws and his title than a person and while Hermione lies an apologetic hand on his knee, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS**_

"That seriously rubbed me the wrong way." Hermione then says as she pulls her hand away and I say: "I remember that, you even purposely walked away from us during Charms class and made a real show of sitting on the other side of the classroom that day." My friend turns red at this, yet still nods agreeing as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS**_

"You know, Fred and George actually wanted to make you eat something nasty, yet they didn't want to ruin your first Quidditch experience, though if that's because they cared for you or because I warned them off – I really don't know, even to this day." Oliver says and it sets us into a laughing fit, before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 & 179 – PS**_

"Blew – bubbles?" Oliver asks and Harry answers: "It's an outdoor game for the younger kids, though it has been warned off from those under three, due to the soap that is mixed with the water. It's because kids like to put things in their mouths at that age." Sirius and the two women nod in understanding as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 & 179 – PS**_

Here Harry turns red and for some reason do I get the reason that this isn't out of embarrassment over the compliment and then my best friend proves me true as he mutters: "Nobody ever tell McGonagall this, but – a few times last year, I actually went flying low above the ground in circles around the inside the stadium.  
I just constantly kept to the shadows and the stands all the time while being there and it really helped me stay calm." This shocks even Hermione, proving me she didn't even know about this during or after I made up for my dumb mistake, but then I see something that I really could have never expected and which shocks me.

Sirius doesn't seem to feel pride or even glee over the fact that his godson did this and instead of that does he look stern and angry and he asks: "I have only one thing to ask. Seeing what you said about shadows, do I have to take from this that you did so after sundown?" But while Harry seems shocked, does he shake his head and say:  
"Early after the passing of noon, that's when the sun shines down on the pitch in such a way it actually casts shadows all over the circular pitch, regardless of where the stand is set." The man seems to feel a little more relieved over this and he says: "That does relieve me, but it's not enough. Sorry, Harry, but last year was too dangerous for that."

"SAY WHAT?" I ask shocked, having never expected this out of the man and I ask: "Why?" And the answer shocks me as he says: "Because there was an enemy who wanted Harry dead _inside_ Hogwarts. So even with all the training he was getting for the Tournament, it wasn't dueling practice and that made this action a dangerous one.  
Just the fact that Hermione is shocked at hearing this proves that Harry kept it from everyone, whether they be friend or teacher and while – seeing Crouch – this could be considered a good thing, is it also a bad as that means that Crouch – had he known of it – could have had the perfect chance to get Harry alone and have his way with him.  
And seeing Crouch is who he is and the fact that he had our map for a quarter of the year, I'd say it's nothing but sheer luck that the man was so determined to get his plan fulfilled, else Harry could currently be in – apologies, Augusta – St. Mungos or even joining the people getting ready to meet his uncle, so to speak."

Here, while I had expected Harry to get angry and start shouting, do I instead see the boy look down ashamed and then Sirius deals the finishing blow as he says: "I know you feel as if everything you've been through isn't being put into consideration these days, but seeing what I know now, I just don't see you deserving it either.  
I hate having to say this, Harry, I really do, but Lily is dead and the Big Man is who knows where. You may want to rely on us whenever and wherever possible and we want you to more than anything, but I also want you to realize that, when the situation makes you incapable of that, you shouldn't pull a trick like this.  
That is giving the enemy a shot at your open back and – especially seeing the situation being what it is – I just want to have the confirmation and belief that you won't do such a thing until we both feel absolutely certain you can do so safely. And sorry, Harry, but you're not your mother and you're definitely not Voldemort.

You have a lot of hand's-on experience, I won't deny that, yet I heard your story of last June and – as much as I hate it – I have to say that most of your survival of last June is based on luck, Voldemort getting overwhelmed and shocked and your instinctual need for survival more than your ability to fight and defend yourself.  
You barely used any spells, you relied on a second-year spell and you barely even knew how to use your environment to your advantage. So – once we get out of here – I want your word you won't take actions like that again until we both know for sure you have such skills under control. Can you promise me that?"

My jaw is just on the floor alongside the book as my hands have turned slack with shock yet even now do I just wait for Harry to absolutely explode and for the bond between him and Sirius to take a serious blow, yet instead of that do I again get another shock as I look from the serious lecturing godfather to his godson.  
Harry's face isn't red, his hands aren't turned to fists, his eyes aren't scrunched tight, he isn't tight-lipped. There are no signs of my best friend's anger. Instead of that, while the boy does have his eyes shut, are there actually tears shining through his eyelids, is his head turned away and is his entire body shaking with emotion.  
The man then changes from stern to caring in just a heartbeat and softly lies a hand on the boy's shoulder, yet here Harry proves me not only wrong with what I expected of him, but also that this speech actually made him feel even closer with his godfather as the boy turns around and hugs the man while crying and saying:

"Sirius, I – I'm so – so sorry! You're – you're so right! I'm so sorry I didn't think of it like that! I promise! I promise I won't go out anywhere alone until I can properly fight and defend myself and that I will prove myself. I really, really promise." And while the boy cries, does Sirius prove his worth as a guardian as he says:  
"Thank you, Harry, I appreciate it." And with that does he pull the boy up from where the lad had wrapped himself around his lower waist and does he pull the boy so that he actually has the boy seated in his lap and in front of us all, some of us shocked, others of us elated to see them like this, does Harry cry on as Sirius hugs him.  
The man doesn't say anything more to console the boy or comfort him and just holds him silently, yet knowing all I know of my best friend, do I realize that this really is the best way to help Harry accept and understand something; with elaborate explanation followed by comfortable silence and a chance to seek comfort.

This alone reminds me of last night – of the fight that took place between my mum and Sirius – and I then remember how it had been Sirius who had been taken first after Harry and I think: "Whether it's the Big Guy who made this room or a force even greater than him; they really know Sirius and Harry better than anyone else.  
And while I can't help but imagine the shock my mum will feel once she gets here – and while part of me fears that mum's temper might push down this side of Sirius and only bring out the kind of man Sirius had been last night – does a single look at how Harry slowly calms down from his breakdown make me determined.  
Determined to help Harry get more of this kind of advice and help. Determined to make sure Harry can get all that whoever made this room wanted to give him. Determined to help this great spirit do whatever it took to help Harry forward. And determined to stand between Harry and whoever would try and fight these ideals.  
This makes me feel highly proud of myself for the first time in almost a year, yet it also makes me feel I can bring pride to the female Goddess who actually blessed the bond between my parents, just because of the love they felt for each other and their need to physically expand on that love and with that thought, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 179 – PS**_

Here Oliver seems to decide to take over the role the twins would have taken on had they been brought here and he says: "You know, I can still hear Fred and George complain about how three times a week practices had been a heaven's send – and I graduated a year ago." This makes a lot of us laugh as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 179 & 180 – PS**_

"You never actually explained that one, you know." Oliver then mock-glares and while Harry still seems a little emotional, does he quip back: "Didn't the three years after that make up for it?" And while his former captain turns red at being vocally bested, do the rest of us laugh, Sirius pulling Harry close as I snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 180 – PS**_

"Maybe I'm taking this parenting role a little too far – or maybe I'm still overwhelmed from hearing of that Cerberus and the flying by himself – but I think my heart would have preferred it if you had pulled that stunt with at least one Beater present or if you yourself also had a bat in hand." Sirius says and Oliver replies:  
"In hindsight, the second one really was something I should have done. Sorry, Harry." Yet Harry seems a little too quiet for my liking and Sirius asks: "Bambi." To which Harry proves that – regardless of the man having barely been in his life – Harry really cares for him as he mutters: "I don't want you fearing for my life."  
Yet while from others that might have sounded like a whiney or self-confident teenager, is it the tininess of Harry's voice as he speaks that Harry is actually feeling guilty over making Sirius worry for the man and while the two elder women _aaaaw_ softly, does Sirius happily snuggle Harry closer to him as he says:  
"Sorry pup, but that's part of parenting. It's what your mum signed up for when she had you, what James signed up for when he adopted you and what I signed up for when I agreed to being your godfather. It comes with the job, really." Yet while Harry seems to hate this explanation, do I just sigh and continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 181 – PS**_

"Both on the field and off of it, but then again, they have been like that since their youths. Heck, when they had just started learning how to walk, Bill once tried making a fake bet with me, asking me how much Knuts I would want to bet on them becoming Beaters. You can imagine, I told him that was a loser's bet to vote otherwise."  
Charlie says and just like when we were little, do I really feel like laughing as the way that Charlie speaks when he says these things really makes you feel as if you were actually there, something I have been trying to replicate ever since I started reading, if only to prove how happy I am to spend time with him again.  
"This is all definitely news I can use once the rest of your family gets here, Charlie, though seeing what I know, would either you or Ron be opposed if I do a test-run for your family sessions between you both once the reading for the day is over?" The other woman then shocks me, yet not Charlie as the man answers:  
"No Mrs. Tonks. I'd appreciate that. I know – out of all of my siblings – that I have kept the least contact with anyone. Heck, my last letter to Ron was in the same year we're reading about. And while I know Ron knows why, would I like that test-run, if only to catch up with him." Which makes me smile at my brother as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 181 & 182 – PS**_

"I read of that one. Horrid game, really, especially for the Seekers. They didn't get the same chance as their fellow players, they just got all kinds of energizing spells, drinks, potions and foods shoved down their throats every few hours, some of them even while they were up in the air. Not surprising the game therefore lasted that long."  
Charlie then says, which shocks most of us and then he shrugs and says: "To be honest, that was actually what made me decide against a professional Quidditch career. Read the dratted whole thing three days before my Career day conversation with McGonagall. She was disappointed, but she definitely understood."  
At this Oliver hits himself on the head, while Harry, Hermione and I have trouble holding back laughter and then Charlie makes it worse as he says: "You know, I think mum is cursing the book this was written in to this day." And all of us burst out laughing, making my brother smirk around before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 182 – PS**_

"I heard about that and I definitely would have challenged you to a Snitch race, had I not discovered that you're a son to the Big Guy." Charlie then says, but Harry rolls his eyes and asks: "And what if we both use the same broom, still game then?" Charlie smiles at this chance and Harry smiles back before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS**_

Here Harry starts looking down sad and he says: "You know, I get that people are happy that this day marked the end of the war, but – well, I wish they would try and do something to honor the dead as well as celebrate their freedom. I mean, I know we're going into a new war and all, but still. It's the thought that counts, right?"  
Here everyone else nods and then Neville's gran speaks up and says: "I bring this fact up each and every year on the meeting of the 31st of August, yet Lucius constantly brings it down, saying we have the ghosts as a way to honor the dead. And sadly enough, whether be it because of money or laziness, the majority agrees with him."  
This alone makes Harry close his eyes in hated pain and Sirius hugs him close as he says: "Once we've left for the world outside England, we'll make it tradition to find a lake, light a candle in a holder and let it float across the lake with a minute silence each year, yes?" Harry happily smiles at him over this and I think:

"Maybe I should suggest to Charlie that we head to Camp and have the Demigods come and give those idiots a wakeup call? Or – maybe – just maybe – I can reveal the World of Divine Magic and help Harry escape most of the pressure of the World of Magic by taking him there? Would Lady Love accept me as a Protector?"  
And while I know darn well that most protectors are Satyrs – at least for the Greek gods as I know darn well that the Roman Demigods also exist, yet are unaware of them not being the only branch of Demigods – do I sneak a quick glance at the other two sets of books, hoping they can help me get the answer before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS**_

This makes most of us hit ourselves on the head and Augusta asks: "Are those teachers even paying attention to their own students? Surely, after 2 months, they noticed how you both didn't like each other." To this I roll my eyes and say: "Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class." And while the woman frowns at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS**_

"Hey, I'm a son of the big guy, not Lady Magic." Harry then quips and this alone makes me smile in relief, as I had been really worried that just reading about Halloween itself would make Harry mopey, let alone seeing how he's been left to himself for most of the summer and while relieved for my best friend, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 & 184 – PS**_

And yet again do we all either groan or hit ourselves on the heads, before Oliver says: "Merlin's Beard, putting you two together in a class like this is just Lockhart-levels of stupid. It's like how he agreed with Snape back in November in the year after." Yet before he can continue and give more spoilers, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 – PS**_

"The stupid thing is – and I don't mean this rude, Hermione – but by that time Hannah, Dean and Justin also had their feathers up. It was only because your feather was higher than theirs that Flitwick noticed it." This makes the girl turn a little red and she says: "I can't believe it. I didn't want to outshine them."  
To which we both smile at her and Harry says: "We know, they didn't really care. They even smirked at you as if challenging you to see who could get their feather up the highest. I heard they were disappointed when you didn't notice this." The girl smiles and I think: "That could have helped if she had." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 – PS**_

Instantly I want to stop reading and so I lower the book and say: "I just want you all to know that I don't feel like this anymore and that I have grown a lot since this event. I do still have trouble with my sense of pride and my level of jealousy at times, but – well, I learned my lesson twice now." The rest nods, yet I read on, feeling horrid.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 & 185 – PS**_

By now I am almost a ball of myself and while knowing that this is definitely true for me, do I hate how the book – again – generalizes Harry and makes it sound as if he and I have similar behavior, making the part of me that is the Champion of the goddess that allowed my birth to be possible to come out and I say:  
"That's not true. Harry had been sending me looks of conflicting anger all day that confused me and made me just ignore them and the Feast only threw her from Harry's mind for a short time as he looked even more conflicted between awe and disappointment when seeing it. I just loved seeing the scenery and the food too much."  
Everyone nods and Harry says: "My anger was conflicted, because Ron was my only friend at that time and I didn't want to be alone anymore, yet I hated how Ron behaved to her like Dudley did to me and I hated the bullying for what it was. Yes, I believed Hermione was overbearing, but I didn't believe she deserved what he said."

Everyone nods and then Harry sighs and lies back as he says: "You know, this might be the hormonal teenager in me speaking out, but – well, I have a request to you, Ron, Hermione." The two of us look at each other before we look back and he says: "Next time you guys have an argument – _please_ , leave me OUT OF IT!"  
And the shout at the end shocks me and actually sounds as if thunder rumbles through the air before Harry leans further back into his couch, leaving both Sirius as well as the two elder ladies and Kingsley quite shocked, yet Hermione and I are both red now, both of us feeling ashamed that we bothered Harry so often with that.  
"How often do you guys fight?" Charlie asks and I sigh as I say: "At least thrice to four times a year – if we're lucky, though third year was definitely the worst." To this Hermione nods and Sirius asks: "And you both constantly expected Harry to agree with both your sides at the same time?" Making us nod yet again in guilt.

"How are you still sane?" Sirius then suddenly asks and he goes on: "You have a madman on your neck, you have people constantly expecting the craziest of crap out of you, you have barely any privacy and your friends are constantly on each other's necks. How are you still – well sane and strong of mind?"  
And while I hate how Sirius is right and how it's just wrong of Hermione and me to expect Harry to be a judge in our fights instead of us offering him a bit of rest whenever he's around us or alone with us, does Harry mutter: "You and flying." Making me feel even worse, yet also making Sirius smile in grateful relief as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS**_

Instantly Oliver, Hermione, Harry and me turn tense and Oliver whispers: "I – I – Merlin Damnit, I forgot about that!" Shocking the adults and Hermione says: "Let me give a bit of a hint; Kingsley, you better take role and notes." And while the man seems to realize she speaks to him as a citizen to an Auror, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS**_

"THAT LOWLIFE BASTARD!" Sirius suddenly shouts and this shocks us so much, Harry actually jumps up high enough he starts floating above the couch in shock and the man goes on: "The dungeons are basically in the center of the castle! That bastard sent it in himself and then let it loose – ON HALLOWEEN!"  
And while Hermione, Harry and I share a shocked look, does the boy then seem to remember how he had broken a few dangerous rules that day and he tentatively rises himself a little higher, yet when Sirius notices this, do I pull the man's attention and shake my head at his confused face before I take a deep breath and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS**_

"That's a joke, right?" Kingsley suddenly asks, his face proving he takes Hermione's earlier comment seriously and he goes on: "Both Hufflepuff and Slytherin have their dorms in the dungeons. Was Albus really that determined to get to the troll that he forgot this? Sirius, write this down so you can ask him later."  
Sirius nods, but then Oliver says: "I heard from Percy that Penelope had actually left the Ravens in the hands of the male Prefect and that she went and warned the Puffs and Snakes of this, but apparently the Snakes had already moved themselves to the library and the Puffs decided to move to the Greenhouses after she came."  
This calms the adults down, but then Oliver gasps and says: "Wait, the Puffs and Snakes had been moved to safety, but –." And instantly I feel ready to – if needed – take the punishment from both Sirius as well as Lady Longbottom and Mrs. Tonks as the ex-Keeper turns a very fearful eye on Hermione before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS**_

And just this speech is enough to take the fear out of Oliver and make him hit himself over the head as he asks: "How? How is it I shared a dorm for seven years with such a self-entitled idiot? How is it I shared a dorm with him for so long _and never noticed this_?" To this most of us shrug in inability to answer as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 & 186 – PS**_

Here I slap the book down and loudly say: "Let me make a few things very clear before I go on. What happens after this is definitely dangerous, it is definitely to the same level as the Cerberus and both Harry and I definitely made a few very stupid mistakes. All of this _was my fault_. I insulted Hermione, I took Harry along by myself.  
I may not have known that what is about to be read would happen, but I was naïve and stupid and made the same mistake as Harry made last year when he went flying by himself. I should have been responsible and told Percy instead of sneaking off and I definitely should have gone, looked for Hermione and apologized sooner."  
All the adults look shocked and I turn to Sirius as I say: "Sirius, Harry goes through enough and just now you already proved how much you care and worry for him. Please, for all that I am about to read, don't blame him; blame me." The man looks a combination of shocked, confused and worried, yet he still nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 – PS**_

"That is definitely suspicious. Anyone who knows Snape knows how protective and guarding he is of the dungeons. Kind of strange he isn't leading the other teachers in his need to defend his territory." Augusta mutters to herself, yet Kingsley still frowns and writes this down on a small notepad as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 – PS**_

"Out of fear for the dog also escaping or for other reasons?" Kingsley asks and Harry, who still floats quite highly above the couch, answers: "We believed for other, yet we were proven wrong, though not right away and it was mostly based on how he kept treating us." The man nods, looking very wary of this all and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 & 187 – PS**_

This shocks me as I had barely noticed any of this back then, having been too tense with fearful shock over seeing the beast in and of itself to notice any of this and then I look down, below the book as my analytical mind starts processing this in connection with everything else I know and my eyes widen as I whisper:  
"He was ordered there." The others look at me and I say: "I never noticed what Harry thought back then, I had been too shocked and scared to notice, but – well, now that I know, I suddenly remember something. The corridor we were in, it had several corridors leading out of it and each of those – lead to the common rooms."

This shocks everyone and then the woman named Mrs. Tonks asks: "So, let me get this straight. That lowlife bastard didn't just fake fainting and reporting a rogue troll that he himself brought into the school, at the risk of hundreds of students, he also ordered it to move through the school and attack a chosen destination?"  
I nod and say: "And not just any destination, but one where, if he were to make a lot of noise and loud wreckage of the place, the sounds will echo through the corridors, into the Grand Staircase and amplify there, making him sound much and much scarier to all those who hear its attack from the safety of their own locations.  
This was a planned attack – it – it just –." Here I halt, hating how this is where everything will go down the drain in regards to safety measures and Charlie blanches as he whispers: "No, please don't tell me." Yet I decide to just comply with my brother's request and instead of telling him, do I sigh and continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 187 – PS**_

"How big is the chance that her being there played a role in this bastard sending the troll there?" Kingsley asks angrily and Harry growls: "Seeing who Quirrell was actually working for; his boss would have definitely loved if that had added to it all, he would have considered it a fortunate way to send a message, so to say."  
Yet only then do we notice that, by now, Harry is nearly flying up against the actual ceiling of the room and then Sirius asks: "Is there any reason you're up so high?" To which Harry growls: "Makes me feel better, seeing the problems we're about to read about. It comforts me." The man frowns at this, yet nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 187 & 188 – PS**_

"Let's see, you had Snape heading to the Third Floor corridor, yet he hates you so much he would have stalled in your need to get help, the Lions were probably out of the option as they must have been near their own dorm by then and you didn't know about the Puffs and Snakes being in the library – damn it all."  
Sirius growls and Harry sighs as he says: "Trust me, if we knew the Badgers were that close, we would have rushed for them instead of doing what we did – though in the end it had one of the best results possible." The man looks confused and curious about this, yet my friend's words do make me able to read on, feeling better.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 188 – PS**_

This shocks Charlie, even though he and the other adults had already turned very tense once I started reading about our actions to confuse and distract the troll and I quickly move closer to my older brother before the magic of the room itself activates and changes our chairs into a couch, making Charlie pull me close as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 188 & 189 – PS**_

This makes a shudder run through the entire room, even though Sirius had been glaring at his godson when he heard of the boy's stupid action, yet I quickly say: "Sirius, if that wand hadn't been there, Harry would have been at the one spot the Troll couldn't get to him. It was stupid, but safe." The man sighs and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 189 – PS**_

"That wouldn't have been possible. Trolls are definitely stupid and he would have sooner focused on the obtrusion in his nose than whatever – to him – felt like a strange necklace hanging around his body. He wouldn't have recognized Harry for a living thing and would have just ignored him." I tell everyone and Hermione asks:  
"How do you know all this?" And I shrug as I say: "It may be a bit stupid, but I've sort of made it a habit for myself to read up on whatever we encounter – _after_ we encounter it." Yet the girl shrugs and says: "That's not stupid, that's a smart form of self-preparation." And I smile at one of my two best friends before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 189 – PS**_

"I really hate how it was my ADD that helped me learn the spell." I grumble, hating how – even as just a Champion of a Goddess instead of an actual Demigod – I still have that stupid disease and then Hermione asks: "You have ADD? How long?" I shrug and say: "Got born with it, really." Before calmly reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 189 – PS**_

"And that probably finally made the teachers know where to go, seeing they must have, by now, realized that the dungeons were strangely empty." Mrs. Tonks then mutters with a very dry tone to her voice and she groans as he asks: "I mean, really, how did they not notice Snape not being with them, let alone not shown up sooner.  
I mean, if what Ron said earlier is true, then they must have heard Mss. Granger's scream way earlier, so why didn't they show up halfway through that battle?" And while Harry, Hermione and I share a shocked look, do the adults share a furious look, proving this matter won't be dropped anytime soon before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 189 & 190 – PS**_

"And the rest of the teachers were – where exactly?" Neville's gran asks with the same stern furious look on her face as all the others have, yet my friends and I share a worried look and Harry, who is finally starting to descend, says: "We may have a theory for that, but we didn't speak of it at the end of the year, so sorry."  
The woman nods and then I notice Sirius writing on a large scroll of parchment, the look on his face very much reminding me of how furious he looked last night when in discussion with my mum and this alone makes me worried for – if it is – whoever the possible letter of anger is aimed at before I take a deep breath and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS**_

"Filthy hypocrite." Charlie then growls and he goes on: "Not noticing that one of your students hasn't been to any of her classes all day and then getting angry over two others doing her job? No, that's unacceptable." And this makes me feel a little hope that I won't get too badly punished, making me read on feeling slightly relieved.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS**_

This instantly turns everyone's heads to the boy in question, but I roll my eyes and say: "Hey, we're talking of the younger step-brother to Hercules, remember? I don't blame him for thinking such a thing, seeing his parentage." And while Harry sighs in relief and smiles at me in gratitude, do the others nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS**_

"Because they were making up for a mistake they made and didn't even think of the chance of running into the troll and because they could have come and asked for your help if it hadn't been _all of you_ teachers who had gone down to the Dungeons! Honestly, why didn't Dumbledore send the Heads alongside their students?"  
Mrs. Tonks then asks, proving she must be Tonks' mother and must have worried for her daughter when she was still going to Hogwarts and while I feel awed at her, does Sirius growl: "Seeing the level of danger that was actually going on, I can definitely agree with you there, Andy, that would have definitely been the better option."

Yet while I know I will get a lot of hate for this, do I grumble and state: "No, it would not." Everyone looks at me and I say: "If McGonagall had been with the Lions, Harry and I wouldn't have been able to sneak away and we might not have realized that Hermione and the troll were in the same place until it was too late.  
I'm not saying that it was absolutely destined for it to have been us who fought that troll, like you said, we had no idea that there would have been a chance of us running into that thing, I'm just saying that this path of fate had the least fatality chance." The woman looks cross at hearing my argument, yet keeps quiet and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS**_

"She didn't even see that she was there? What on earth is with that woman?" Oliver asks in pure shock and Harry and I share a look, realizing that it really was strange of McGonagall not to have noticed Hermione being there until that moment, regardless of how he and I looked back then. Shrugging it off for later, do I decide to read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS**_

"Wait, hold on a second. _That's not what happened!_ " Charlie says shocked and Hermione answers: "No, it wasn't. But – Ron had been awful to me all year and – and I just didn't think I could stand it if I antagonized him by making him look like the one at fault when it had been him who had saved both me and Harry.  
I – I felt indebted and – I just didn't want his anger aimed at me again." She answers in a small voice and I feel like I just got the ultimate punishment, worse than anyone of the adults could deal out, making me hate myself as I lower the book down on my lap, hating that I have to continue reading, yet doing so all the same.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 & 191 – PS**_

Instantly Sirius hits himself on the head and says: "I don't know what I have more trouble believing in here. Hermione's half-truth based story – or the fact that McGonagall spends so little time around her lions that she just believes them regardless of what she actually knows of them. How often does she visit the common room anyway?"  
This makes Hermione, Harry and me look shocked, as it really sounds as if McGonagall doing so had been common practice when he went to Hogwarts and then Oliver says: "Based on everything that happened until Harry's third, I can count all the events for which she did so on two hands and still have a few fingers left."  
The man looks shocked and Hermione sighs as she says: "That's more or less true. She visited twice in our second, thrice in our third and well, I can't remember her visiting in either first or fourth and I don't know about Oliver's other years, so – yeah.""Wait, I only remember her visiting twice in your third year."  
Oliver says and Harry answers: "She came during the Christmas Holidays to confiscate my Firebolt, remember?" And while the boy turns red, obviously remembering how he had behaved during that period of time, does it seem as if Sirius already knows why it was confiscated, making me just sigh and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS**_

"Which is something Minerva would have known had she kept up visiting the Common room on a fortnight to monthly basis like she did when we were in school." Sirius then growls and then Harry sighs and says: "She probably cancelled that practice when the war ended." Making Sirius even angrier as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS**_

"I sure hope Dumbledore had the decency to inform mum and dad?" Charlie then growls, proving this event didn't leave him unfazed, but Oliver growls back: "She sure didn't send any Howlers or visit any of your brothers after that, so I'd say – nope, he did not." And while he pops his P while saying this, does Augusta reply:  
"That is just awful. It not only gives Dumbledore the chance to show off a picture of perfect safety at Hogwarts that isn't even there, it also breaks the proper contact and communication between kids and their families. Makes me wonder if Neville had ever gone through anything without either Minerva or Albus informing me."  
And while part of me hates itself for wondering if this practice doesn't just stop with Harry and his friends only, meaning other parents do get informed, yet ours don't, do I also feel quite confident that the son of Demeter probably had his own share of adventures that none of us know about, making me read on with hidden excitement.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS**_

This shocks the others and I say: "First of, I was stupid, childish and actually felt a little self-entitled back then. I won't say I didn't make that mistake anymore after that or that it excuses me from saying it, I'm just saying it to help you understand." The others nod, some of them still looking cross and I sigh before reading on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 & 192 – PS**_

"Why didn't you reprimand him about him insulting her?" Sirius asks Harry, who is now finally almost level with the couch again and the boy answers: "I was still afraid that if I pushed too far, Ron would leave me and I would be friendless. The others just seemed too crazy about the Boy-Who-Lived to really feel approachable."  
The man sighs at this and then I see Andy looking at the three of us, Harry catching her glance and he says: "Yes Andy, I – I would like a session on how to be a proper friend while still being me." The woman nods and both Hermione and I give her a nod as well, silently telling her we're signing up too before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 10, Page 192 – PS**_

Yet then my eyes widen and I ask: "Why does it stop there? There was a whole hour of Fred, George, Lee and Oliver worrying over us and constantly asking us all kinds of questions. Why isn't that mentioned?" And Hermione answers: "I guess it's because of how that paragraph is written. It just sounds like a proper chapter ending."  
Yet to this I shrug and say: "Well, I don't like it. It makes it sound as if no one in Gryffindor noticed that we had been missing or even caring about it." Yet then Harry, who is now sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, asks: "Seeing later down the year, are you really surprised?" And this silences me in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

 _ **And that's that!  
**_ _ **And let me make a few things very clear: Harry may show more emotion than he does in Cannon, but that is because I am really bringing out the teenager in him, yet it is also because Sirius is there and I really want to stimulate and show off just how strong the bond between the two of them is whenever possible.  
**_ _ **Also, Percy is very lucky as he won't be making an appearance until somewhere during or after the Lightning Thief book as I already have all characters for Philosopher's Stone planned. And the chance of Harry moving to Camp Halfblood – I am leaving that up in the air until they read about the Camp in Lightning Thief.  
**_ _ **Now, next chapter will cover three things; one Harry's fame and evidence that there are multiple forms of fame, Ron's jealousy in comparison to his adoration of those famous and Hermione's bonds with friends in and outside of England. If you put those three things together, you can easily guess who the next arrival is.  
**_ _ **Have fun guessing,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. If Fate's Finale is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.  
PPS. As before, if you find any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know. I checked the tale, but they might still be there. **_


	19. Games And Challenges

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow, I done goofed HARD! In my last AN I wrote that Percy won't be coming into the room until after Lightning Thief and one of my readers thought I meant Percy Jackson. Sorry about that, Bruno14, I know I already contacted you, but I felt I had to make it clear to everyone else as well that I meant Percy Weasley.  
**_ _ **Also, I made a slight adjustment to chapter three. The kitchen is in the south west and Harry's room is a few doors away from that on the right, yet after they leave Harry's room, did the original text say that they moved to the left. I changed this and now all rooms, while still in the same order, are all on the right of each other.  
**_ _ **Sorry again,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **Games And Challenges**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"We should really help the new arrivals get settled." I say once the book has been read and while Ron looks confused, do I say: "The doors, Ron, some of them lead to bedrooms and seeing how time moves way faster here than it does in the real world, do I think it'd be a good idea to get you to a bed before the next reader arrives."  
Ron nods at this and then I look at the three new arrivals as I say: "We found 7 bedroom so far, all of them being able to house between three and seven people. We're pretty sure most of them are for those that might arrive once we start reading the other books, but we've also more or less determined the order of who sleeps where."  
The others look shocked at this and then Sirius says: "I've already picked my room and I'm currently sharing with Kingsley. Charlie has his own room and so do Hermione and Andy and Oliver is sharing a room with Harry." At this Ron nods and then ask: "How many beds does your room have, mate?" And I happily answer:  
"Six, enough for you and three more – which now that I think about it will probably be Neville and the twins." Ron seems a little confused as to why Neville, yet still nods in understanding and I change my view from him as I say: "Don't ask why, Fleur, but I think it will work best if you take the same room as Andy and Lady Longbottom."

The Veela looks a little befuddled at this, but still nods and asks: "Will there be any others?" To which I think and say: "There will only one more bed in that room, so seeing as how we are getting more and more evidence that all of the Weasleys will come here, can I only assume that Mrs. Weasley will take the last of the four."  
The Half-Veela nods and then Aunt Andy says: "Good, then Molly and I can use that room when I feel we need to have a session. You two won't mind that, will you?" The two shake their heads and while Andy helps them over to the room four doors besides my own, do I guide Ron over to our own room and say:

"Just pick a spot and touch the bed. The magic makes it change to your most secret desires." This makes Ron look at me and I motion for my own bed, Ron's eyes widening when he sees the forest-like theme my covers and pillow have before he moves over to the bed that mirrors my own and while I wonder why, does he touch the bed.  
Instantly a light emits from the bed itself and when it's gone, do I feel a little surprised as I had been expecting a bright orange or Gryffindor themed bed. Instead of that are the covers made from some kind of hair that is Weasley red with blue covers that look strangely familiar, yet the bedspread is still Cuddley Cannon orange.  
"My family, my dad and my favorite theme." Ron mutters softly and then I realize that the blue pillows have the same shade as Mr. Weasley's eyes before Ron turns to look at me and smiles as he says: "I like it." To which I say: "At least you have more variety than Oliver." Before I motion for the other bed.  
Ron looks at the bed that has Puddlemere United's colors all over it with a lion imprinted on the blanket and pillow and holds back a snicker before we exit the bedroom again, me smiling widely as I see Lady Longbottom and Fleur walking out of their own room with large smiles of self-pride on both of their faces.

"It sure is strange and wrong how the book skips over important things like how the students reacted to us arriving so late and how it made it sound as if you and I both utterly forgot about Hermione thanks to the feast." Ron then mutters and I say: "It doesn't matter much, Ron, I'm personally more concerned about those other sets."  
Ron nods at this, yet when we all sit down, does another light erupt from where most of the new arrivals have appeared so far and the person that is brought in – actually seems to have been busy on something as he shoots out of the light and flies around the room at breakneck speed before suddenly halting in mid air.  
A tall, thin and sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. A large curved nose and thick black eyebrows and a sharp profile that gracefully sits on his broom in the middle of the air and while I worry for my two friends, can I not help but comment: "I sure hope the transporting power explains this to the Bulgarians."

My friends nods and then suddenly Lady Longbottom starts speaking, yet in a tongue I can't understand at all and the Bulgarian Quidditch star tilts his head for a few seconds before replying. For a few minutes do the two converse with each other with what I can only assume is the Seeker's native tongue and then the man says:  
"I understand." Yet the accent that he had been speaking with at Hogwarts earlier now seems completely gone, making me look at the books with a wondering gaze and the thought: "Will definitely make it easier for him to read and for us to understand him when he reads." Before I look back up and say:  
"Krum, did Lady Longbottom explain you about the books? Cause it's your turn." The Bulgarian nods and I decide to help him feel a little more comfortable. I aim my hand for the book we are currently reading and focus on the power within me that I have been able to sense as part of me ever since reading that little note.  
The power spurs up within me and with a single wave of my hand upwards do I make the book soar over to the man, whose eyes are wide for a second before I throw him the same note I gave Ron and after the Seeker has read the note, do his eyes stay wide a little longer before he nods and then starts to focus on the book.

 _ **Viktor's POV**_

I'm only slightly understanding what is going on here and how it is that I got here thanks to the elder lady that apparently speaks my native tongue fluidly, yet some parts of her explanation still amaze and more or less confuse me as I have never really had an interest in mythology, yet I do understand why I was brought here as I read.

 _ **QUIDDITCH  
**_ _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 193 – PS**_

"I do hope he and Madam Maxime can work things out." I can't help but mutter and Harry nods before the man besides him says: "As far as I know are they currently on a joined excursion to the French Alpes. Should help their bond, no?" And while his seat partner seems to find humor in this, do I nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 193 – PS**_

Here Hermione and her friends scoff before Hermione says: "Give me a break. Except for some of the more intimate details of our adventure, nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts. I mean, look at Professor Lupin." And while this seems to anger her two friends, do they still nod in solid agreement with her before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 193 – PS**_

"I kind of wish they hadn't been joking about that now." Harry mutters for some strange reason and Hermione replies: "I'm just glad that none of our teachers are currently present." Yet when the other adults ask why this is, does my friend – for some strange reason – clamp down with her face turning red before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 194 – PS**_

"One of the only books both of you boys read willingly." Hermione then jokes, but then the man besides Harry asks: "How do you know that they don't read when you're _not_ around?" Hermione looks at the man in clear shock before she looks at her two friends, both of whom are sending the man looks of utter betrayal.  
The man himself, however, seems to have a kind-hearted smile on his face as he says: "Hermione, I may be a fugitive, but I think I've been around you three long enough to have a clear vision of your study habits and future desires. And I can tell you here and now, you three are all very, very different when it comes to those."

The girl looks intrigued and so do I as I wonder how the man can be so sure of this before he says: "You yourself consider studying your absolutely favorite hobby. Harry, on the other hand, sees it as a chore that he is, whenever possible, willing to put effort in. And Ron is the kind that loves games over studying and books.  
It makes it so that the three of you either clash, get overrun by either side of the spectrum or get balanced out. The problem is that the only way to balance you guys out – is to let Harry put up a schedule. He takes pride in his studies, like you, but he also knows that there are hobbies other than reading like Ron.  
I'm not saying Harry should control everything that make him the perfect middle ground between you and Ron, I'm just saying that, in the case of certain beliefs and subjects – such as hobbies and studying – Harry is just the best option to set up a schedule for all three of you. Can you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

My friend looks very conflicted as she hears this question and says: "I – I guess so. It's – it's just I – I just want them to –." And then the elder lady says: "You want what's best for them and for them to get the best scores in their studies possible. But if you push them into studying more than they can handle, they'll forget half of what they studied.  
Your desire to have them reach for the sky with their skills and abilities is a remarkable character trait and you should definitely be proud of it, but you should never let that desire push someone past their limits. Set up a schedule, discuss it, find compromises and you'll get all the results you want. Trust me, child, I know."  
And just by the way that the elder woman smiles at my friend and how the woman besides her nods in agreement prove to me that both of them have – at one time in their lives – been a mother to children of their own and this makes my respect for the two women sitting below me grow quite a bit before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 194 – PS**_

"How did that happen?" Fleur asks and Harry answers: "Most of them got kidnapped by corrupt employees working for opposite teams. It was when Quidditch still had breaks somewhere during the game, though that got cancelled as the Seekers complained that they sometimes just spotted the Snitch when the break started."  
The girl cringes at this and then Ron says: "Yeah, those were the older day fouls. These days – eeeeh, well." Yet the person that the redhead looks at with an awkward gaze sighs as she says: "It's more so that some mascots just don't know how to bring pride to their own kind." And while I again feel for the proud woman, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 194 – PS**_

"Okay, I still think those blue flames are wicked awesome, but this just sucks!" Ron suddenly snaps and he goes on: "Harry practically forced Hermione and me into a heartfelt conversation after class the day after Halloween and it's not even mentioned. I don't get that." Yet because I don't have any answers either, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 194 & 195 – PS**_

"You know, I hated him there and then. I was the one who was shuffling his hands behind his back because he tried to keep the jar in his hands without Snape noticing and he goes and asks Harry about something so simple, it should be completely irrelevant to the situation." Ron grumbles and Hermione goes on:  
"Not to mention that I had a look as if I believed I would be expelled there and then and he didn't even notice. Seriously, he's just obsessed with getting Harry in trouble and for no profound or legal reason anyway." At which Harry shocks me as he says: "Especially if you take the blood adoption oath note into account."  
"Wait, what note?" I ask in shock and then almost fall off my broom as Harry floats off his seat, no wand in hand and no broom in sight before he says: "Pleased to meet you, Krum. Hadrian Aereolus Potter, son of Lily Potter née Evans and Zeus, King of the Gods and Thunder Lord. Also adopted son of James Christian Potter."  
I look at the boy in utter shock and then say: "I am never flying against you." Making the boy pout before he asks: "Not even if I promise to stay on my Firebolt at all times?" To which I have to think before I say: "I'll think about it." Making the younger teen practically shine with glee before he floats down and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 195 – PS**_

"I could have sworn it was against the Hogwarts Teacher Protocol to make up rules for any and all causes unless the rule has any form of similarity or connection to an already existing rule or is up for debate by the Board." The elder lady mutters to herself and then the man next to Potter says: "Tell that to Snape. Good luck convincing him."  
The woman harrumphs and says: "I have a bone to pick with that man for nearly traumatizing my grandson anyway. I will be only too happy to have words with him once I get out of here." And while I can already see that this will be quite the debate – as I have studied the teachers throughout last year – do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 195 – PS**_

"Seriously, again?" Ron asks in agitation and Fleur asks: "Is this wrong again?" Ron nods and says: "Harry only has trouble setting up proper construction. Hermione usually helps him make a proper lay out _before_ he starts his essays. I'm the one who always asks this of Hermione." The French Veela nods and then I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 195 – PS**_

"This is getting ridiculous. Why is the book not mentioning how both the twins and even the Head Boy offered to go with Harry for extra back-up? What's it playing at?" Ron asks and Hermione says: "Maybe we'll find out once we've found some more inconsistencies." Her friend grumbles as he nods his head and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 195 – PS**_

"Please tell me it's nothing dangerous." Both the tanned bald man and the man sitting with Harry ask at the same time and Harry answers: "No, it wasn't. Though – ehm, well – this is, more or less, where the plot of the book begins." And while I wonder why it took the book this long, do the two men turn even more worried as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 195 & 196 – PS**_

"I am _so glad_ no one ever took me up on that offer." I hear Harry mutter before the boy in the gear for Puddlemere United growls and says: "So am I." Making Potter gulp and send him a nervous smile, yet then the other redhead slaps the British Quidditch player upside the head and says: "Hypocrite." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 196 – PS**_

"So because your most hated teacher was after something that was clearly dangerous, you decided you wanted to find out what that something was? You three are such Gryffindors, it makes me wonder why so many parents try to entice their kids into getting sorted there." Potter's seat partner groans in great concern before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 196 & 197 – PS**_

"Good of you to already start trying that at that age. Granted, you might want to start trying that again sometime in the near future. You'd never know when it might come in handy." The man next to Potter says and then I decide that I've had enough and ask: "I mean not to be rude, but – I only know four of you by your names."  
And the others all look at me startled before the elder woman groans as she says: "I completely forgot to add introductions to my explanation. I'm sorry, Mr. Krum, my name is Augusta Longbottom, this is Andromeda Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, Kingsley Shacklebolt and our own resident innocent convict, Sirius Black."  
This name definitely shocks me and I ask: "But I thought Sirius Black killed twelve Muggles with a single curse. Are you not dead yet because you are not with twelve of you?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "The wizard who Sirius supposedly killed was the actual killer. It's a long story." At which I nod before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 197 – PS**_

"Do you always get that kind of support?" Fleur asks shocked and Harry rolls his eyes before he says: "Maybe, I've been drowning it out since the Tournament started, so I'm not bothered by it anymore." The woman looks shocked that the boy is able to drown out comments like that and while I feel respect for him, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 197 & 198 – PS**_

"Seriously girl, your charms work is outright incredible." Charlie then says, before Ron grumbles: "Yeah, and the book is just oh so conveniently forgetting to mention how Hermione made it a talent of hers to teach us the spell after she felt confident she could do it." This shocks his older brother and I read on, shaking my head.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 198 – PS**_

"Wow, thanks pall, I can really feel the love." Charlie then mocks his younger fellow player and Oliver rolls his eyes and says: "Just wait till you have your match with Harry, then you'll see why I repeated myself that year." And while this makes Harry himself shine with clear excitement, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 198 & 199 – PS**_

"You know, I know that Hagrid made that comment about all Dark Wizards and Slytherin, but if there's one thing that this year proved, it's that all Houses have a couple of bad apples, to use a Muggle phrase." Harry says and the dark tone that he uses as he says this has many of those around him quite worried as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 199 – PS**_

"He reminds me of Eileen Tonketter." Mr. Black snickers, only for his godson to ask: "Who?" And the man explains: "Eileen Tonketter, she was a Hufflepuff two years above your mum and me and she was always very opinionated. That, and highly stubborn when it came to her opinion." To which most of us laugh as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 199 & 200 – PS**_

"Hey, this is in our point of view." Ron says and instantly, for reasons I can't understand, my friend Hermione turns white and she mutters: "Oh no." We all look at her, except for her two friends, yet the way that their faces turn white with concern as well as they must be realizing the same as she does makes me read on worriedly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 200 – PS**_

"I wonder if being a Demigod will help you stay out of trouble more." Black wonders out loud, only for Ron to snort and when we all look at him, does he tense in fright before he sighs and says: "Look, last year I had a lot of chances to speak with other people – for various reasons – and I may have overheard a thing or two.  
I met up with a few people who were hiding to be Demigods and the tales I heard them share with each other – they make everything we've read so far sound like a walk down Diagon Alley." This makes the man who voiced his wondering thoughts earlier turn grim with concern, but I see Harry look at one of the rooms.  
"Sure explains why all the Demigod rooms look so – violate." He mutters to himself and then Hermione says: "It's more that it explains that deathtrap that you've been climbing a few times now." To which Harry moans and asks: "Hermione, why did you have to mention that? Now I feel like having another go at it."  
His friend looks shocked and then Oliver Wood stands up and says: "Let's go." And while the two share a secret smile that seems to hide knowledge that I'm not sure I want them to tell me about, do the two of them enter one of the rooms in the eastern wall, Wood leaving the door open so he can hear me as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 200 & 201 – PS**_

This shocks even me, yet I look at the book and page through it real quick as I say: "It can't be, the chapter still takes six pages." Yet to this Oliver says: "That's not entirely true. Even if the Snitch was spotted, doesn't instantly mean that it gets caught." At this I have to give my fellow Seeker right and I read on calmly.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 201 – PS**_

"It was a Seventh year against a First year. We really couldn't not watch, especially seeing as how it looked right from the start as if you were going to beat him." Oliver tells us all with proud excitement and then Harry and Charlie return from the room, Charlie looking winded, whereas Harry has a huge smile on his face as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 201 – PS**_

"Why did he do that himself? Why didn't he send someone closer to your size to do so? Does he really have no understanding of what kind of consequences such an action could have?" I quietly ask and Oliver rolls his eyes as he says: "Trust me, he knows – and doesn't care." Making my respect for the other player diminish as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 201 & 202 – PS**_

Here I see Harry and Hermione look uncomfortable and Harry says: "You know, with the constant increase of Muggleborns, I'm kind of surprised none of them have gathered together to form some teams yet. Maybe – we can find a sport's field around here." Yet while the boy looks around, does his seat partner snicker and say:  
"I don't know, Harry. What do your senses tell you? Is there a sport's room around here?" And while I wonder how Harry is connected to the rooms around us, does the boy look around him before he says: "I – I can definitely sense awesome potential behind some doors, but I can't describe them." The older man nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 202 – PS**_

And just by those four words do Wood, Hermione, Harry and Ron tense in feared shock before Black asks: "Let me guess, Halloween levels of bad?" To which, while I wonder if he means the way his godson was cheated into the Tournament, do the four teens nod as Hermione lets out a soft whimper before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 202 & 203 – PS**_

"I should have done that myself when I realized what was happening." Wood mutters with a strong sense of guilt lacing his tone, but Harry shakes his head and says: "You remember what happened, don't you? Trust me, I'm glad I had you guys in the air with me." And while this makes his team mate smile, do I read on concerned.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 203 – PS**_

"He was still what? Why was he still doing that? Surely –" Yet here Harry stops Black and says: "The Slytherins had not taken lightly to my near victory, plus I was at least four feet above the playing field." The man grumbles and says: "Still dangerously irresponsible." To which I fully agree with the man as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 203 – PS**_

"How high were you when they finally noticed you?" Black asks in clear concern and the boy cringes before he mutters: "Almost the full length of the Audience towers." Shocking the man before he asks: "You were more than two Audience towers above ground?" Harry nods and the other adults turn white before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 203 – PS**_

"No offense meant to Hagrid, but – HOW IS IT THAT HE NOTICES SOMETHING WRONG WHEN EVEN THE REFEREE AND THE HEADS OF HOUSE DON'T! THEY'RE UP AT LEAST SEVERAL FEET HIGHER THAN HIM!" Black shouts at what is clearly the top of his lunges, yet it causes something shocking.  
Harry yelps and jumps up in fright as he hears the man besides him yelp, but instead of landing back on the seat or falling off, does the lad shoot up to dash past me in height and does he nearly hit his head on the ceiling before he controls himself and says: "Don't scare me like that." And while Black looks sheepish, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 203 – PS**_

"Okay, forget the teachers. Where is your father in all of this? Surely he notices a bit of strange turbulence going on in his domain. Surely he recognizes the blood of his own kin being in danger. Why isn't he showing up to stop this?" Black rants, yet while I notice Ron shaking his head in sheer disappointment, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 203 – PS**_

And with those words do Ron, Hermione and Harry sigh before Hermione says: "And here we officially prove that we believe in the stupid bias of the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud as much as the next guy and that it makes us blind to overly obvious clues." And while my friend's muttering intrigues me, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 204 – PS**_

Here everyone looks shocked, but then Black sighs and says: "Okay, I can understand where you three are coming from and I am willing to cast it off under the fact that you three were still a bunch of 11 year olds, aka kids. However, unless I am in a really foul mood, even I wouldn't suspect Snape of doing something like that."  
"You wouldn't?" Mrs. Tonks asks and her cousin goes on: "To spite him or get under his skin, maybe. If I had to be honest, though and study the man I was accusing, then thanks to his acting skills, his sneakiness and his ambition not get caught doing something illegal, then I would only have evidence proving the opposite."  
He then looks at the three downtrodden teens and says: "However, neither of these three knew of that at this point in the story and the only things they know of Snape are based of how he has behaved around them, which definitely makes him a picture perfect model suspect." And while I am amazed by this analysis, do I then continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 204 – PS**_

"Actually, I would sooner say that he was doing the opposite, trying to break whatever jinx was being cast on Harry's broom. I just can't imagine why he would do so." Kingsley mutters and then Lady Longbottom shocks me as she states: "Harry's mother." Making all of us look at her and making me lower my broom as she says:  
"What you have to remember is that, until 1981, Snape was considered Death Eater material and was even pending trial due to his believed involvement. Because of this – and because I wanted to see the bastard behind bars – did I study whatever I could about the man, so I could counter any argument he would try to throw at me.  
I'll admit, I never foresaw an Oath from Dumbledore coming, but during my research, I did find out that Snape had actually grown up in the same neighborhood as Lily and that they were friends with the rumors that they might become more – that is, until Snape let his anger get the better of him when they were in their fifth."

This seems to shock those around me and I finally decide to just lower my broom to ground level before Harry asks: "My – my mum was – was friends with – with Snape?" The woman nods and then the boy asks: "And – and if – if that anger thing in their fifth hadn't happened, would – would I have been – been a Snape?"  
The others look really shocked at this while Black cringes at the very idea, but the only thing Lady Augusta does is say: "There is definitely a chance for that, yes." But then Harry shakes his head and says: "I don't want to think of that. Not just because of how he treats me, but because I like being a Demigod, among others.  
And yes, I know that there is a chance that, if Snape had been my dad, I would not be an orphan at this point in time, but the chances for that aren't very high, plus there is also the chance that, if I had been a Snape, I would have actually grown up worshipping Voldermort – and I don't even want to know what he would have done to mum."

Here all the others also shudder and Ron mutters: "You behaving like Malfoy; talk about material worthy of a Boggart." Yet while this makes some of us let out small smirks, does Harry then turn to Black and whispers: "If I had been a Snape, you wouldn't have been my godfather, would you?" And the man shakes his head.  
The boy turns almost teary-eyed at this and Black quickly pulls the boy close, Harry closing his eyes as he leans against the man and then suddenly Weasley summons a bottle of water along with cups and he hands them out to all of us before he raises his own and says: "To Hadrian Aereolus Potter, son of Zeus, James and Lily Potter."  
And everyone happily chimes in with the redhead, Harry sending his friend a grateful smile and then Ron goes on as he says: "To Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, for sending Severus Snape and Lily Evans down roads that made them split as friends." And again we all chime in before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 204 – PS**_

"Now that is exactly the reason my House has such a terrible reputation even a millennium after the legendary fight between the Founders." Lady Tonks says and I mutter: "It is also the reason I was glad not to be sharing more than a dining table with that House." And while this makes Ron snicker under his breath, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 204 & 205 – PS**_

This shocks me, yet then I see Hermione actually glaring at Kingsley, Lady Augusta and Lady Andromeda before she says: "And that's just the tip of the iceberg of what I will do to protect my friends." And while the three of them are shocked at how defiant and irreproachable the girl sounds, does Kingsley say:  
"I understand that, but I will have to demand that you at least donate half the money such a robe may cost to Professor Snape's Vault." Hermione nods at this silently, but doesn't lose the determined look on her face and then Andromeda says: "None of us blame you, dear. You can relax." And my friend sighs before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 205 – PS**_

"Perfect control of the fire and with the responsibility of taking it away before it could expose the target to any sense of physical harm. Yes, I do believe that just the money fine can be considered enough for this situation." Kingsley mutters to himself and Hermione sends him a relieved, grateful smile as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 205 – PS**_

"I had a situation like that once – or at least I remember my tema mates telling me about it." I then mutter and Harry asks: "What happened?" And while I can only roll my eyes as he says: "Two years before I joined, there had been this match between my team and a team from another country that had lasted for over three hours.  
The score had risen all the way up to 520 to 460 and the Seekers had become near exhausted in their search for the Snitch, plus my team's Seeker mentioned having started with a crazy itch in his right arm. He then decided to roll up his sleeve to take care of the itch – and the Snitch flew out of his robe's sleeve as he did."  
This shocks all of those around me and I turn my eyes skyward as I shake my head and say: "Yes, I know. It's a running joke among my team mates and while it took a few years, did the previous Seeker give us permission to share this story, as long as another Seeker is in the room." This makes Harry smile and then I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 205 – PS**_

"That Snake is one hypocritical loser." I then growl and Ron asks: "Have you met any kind of players like that in the league?" I shake my head and say: "There are definitely backstage workers that can be just as bad and wrong as this guy, yet the players all have great honor when in the air." The boy nods with a smile and Hermione asks:  
"What kind of things do those backstage workers do?" To this I shrug and say: "It's mostly a few threats and bad ways of buying other players to give up the game, nothing bad. Though some idiots actually try getting away with promising the vaults of other people to convince players to forfeit important matches."  
"There are people stupid enough to entice others with things that can get them in trouble with Goblins? Guess that's where Bagman gets it from." Ron mutters to himself, yet I hear him and ask: "Wait, Bagman?" And the boy answers: "Ask the twins when they get here." I nod at him, yet feel intrigued and continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 205 – PS**_

Here Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Even now that I know why he tried saving me that day, it really doesn't change how I think of him. Especially not now that I know I could have been his instead of the Big Guy or James'." Then he frowns before he says: "Now that I think about it, that even makes me think even worse of him, really."  
This makes all of us look at him and he says: "I may be Lily and James' Potter's kid – or at least he believes me to be – but anyone with a brain would know that I have no memories of the two of them. So why Snape doesn't prove his ambition to have something left of my mum to cherish and care for me – I just don't get that."

This seems to shock all those around me and Harry says: "I'm not saying I want him to treat me that way, it's just that I would like for him to – in one way or another – prove that he acknowledges the fact that I can be both my father _as well as_ my mother's son. I just want evidence that he did indeed, at one point in time, care for her."  
Here most of us nod in understanding and then Black again wraps his arm around the boy and says: "You are in full right to be wanting such a thing. You lost your parents before you could develop conscious memory and it's just not right of us to know them like we did." And after Harry smiles at him does he say:  
"Once others that knew your parents come in here, I will sit them down and explain this to them. Trust me, kiddo, I will make sure they tell you all they know about your parents. Or should I say your stepdad and your mum." And while this again reminds me of how the boy is the son of the King of the Gods, does Lady Augusta say:  
"And I will be there to back Sirius up in case others don't take his case seriously. His reputation might make others disbelieve him, but I doubt any of them would dare to do the same, especially when I tell them how I too was witness to you making this request." And after Lady Andromeda nods to show she is also in on this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 206 – PS**_

"Three-headed – dog?" I ask, my mind now accepting that the Greek mythology isn't as fantasy based as I first believed and then Harry makes me feel slightly better as he says: "Don't worry, we're quite sure it's not the same as the one said to be guarding the Underworld. At least, we don't believe it is." And with that do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 206 – PS**_

"Eeehhh, wait. Greek chappie?" Sirius asks and instantly all of us turn white with fear before Harry mutters: "I really hope this Percy Jackson will know of a way to contact my Uncle – without going down there or losing myself to his grasp." He then says and Black sighs in relief before he pulls the boy closer as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 206 – PS**_

Here both Oliver as well as Hermione and her friends roll their eyes and Harry says: "Of course not. And it weren't teachers who tried killing me, who made me lose my bones in my arms, who tried erasing my memory, who tried to kill me or who will do whatever Fudge wants them to. No, they weren't teachers."  
Yet this shocks me and then Hermione says: "First attempt was end of first, the arm and memory was second and the second attempt was last year, just after Harry got back with Cedric." And while this reminds me of that horrid sight and while I believe I saw something flicker from the corner of my eye, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 206 & 207 – PS**_

This seems to shock everyone, bar the three who were part of this conversation, yet before any of them can open their mouths, do I say: "There are only two sentences left. May I finish?" The four men and three women nod at me and while I shake my head due to a strange glint in the side of my left eye, do I then read the last part.

 _ **PS – Chapter 11, Page 207 – PS**_

And here I close the book, putting a bookmark at the final page and lie it down while also setting my broom against the back of a simple looking, high-backed chair, yet before any of the adults in the room can speak their minds, does a bright light similar to the one that brought me here shine from a far empty part of the room.  
"Already? That's faster than any other who has been brought here so far." Hermione says, but then I notice how there are strange senses of magic attached to the bright light and halfway through it growing in brightness do I feel a strange, deadly kind of shudder run down my spine as if I am looking into the eyes of the Rich One.  
Then a sound like a Port Key sounds from where the light is still shining bright and when it diminishes, do all of our mouths drop and do I feel my heart missing a beat in shock as I can just not believe who I am seeing, even with all the crazy things I have seen while coming here or throughout the chapter that I read.

* * *

 _ **And that is that.  
**_ _ **Wait, who was the person that was brought in? Well, if you focus on just the last part of the story, you will find your answer and for those wondering; yes, there will also be ONE person from the PJ universe who will get the same kind of chance and there will be a pairing between these two regardless of their situation.  
**_ _ **Now, as for the whole Cerberus situation, I have decided to leave that up in the air until – in Lightning Thief – Percy and his friends enter the Underworld for their own. I won't promise that the answer will come from the Rich one himself, but I can promise that I will make my decision in regards to Fluffy-Cerberus then.  
And finally, yes, there will be more events where Harry, Ron or Hermione will notice how the books are skipping over important events and one of those times will be at a very, very critical point in the first book. Why? Because I don't believe that an entire school can be compared to an entire flock of sheep that have chameleon like personalities and whatnot. Now, this event won't be turned much better by this happening, but it won't get turned much worse either.  
**_ _ **That is all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	20. A Heart At Ease

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Man, this stinks. None of you actually guessed what character will be coming in and I really thought I gave plenty of hints to make it very, very clear on who it was going to be. Now I will say that I won't fault those who thought that I meant someone from the PJ universe, yet I have bad news for those people.  
**_ _ **Like I said before; the characters for all of the rest of the PS chapters have already been decided on. None of the PJ characters, while already picked for who will arrive and who won't, will be arriving until the first chapter of Lightning Thief. So yeah, the character that is about to arrive belongs to the HP universe, not the PJ one.  
**_ _ **Greetings,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **A Heart At Ease**_

 _ **Cedric's POV**_

I have been waiting and hoping for this chance ever since James and Lily Potter and I realized that it was the power that makes the Gods still be a part of this world that had created the room my friend and the others are now in and now I am finally able to put a stop to something that the others should have stopped months ago.  
Harry's guilt over my death. The fact that the poor boy thinks himself responsible for my death is one thing, yet that none of those who disagreed with him ever really did anything to convince him otherwise just annoys me senseless, at points even more than how Fudge is, inadvertedly, placing the blame on his shoulders as well.

Now I am quite sure that the those in the room are shocked at seeing me, yet I focus only on arriving and on getting to where I need to get, making it so that I start walking the minute I arrive in the room and while Harry's eyes are hugely wide as he sees me approach him do I smile at him and then pluck something out of my pocket.  
The boy's eyes follow my movement and widen even more when he sees me holding two bits of cut string between my fingers before I smile at the boy and tell him: "It was my time, Harry. Nothing more about it." And while the boy's eyes look at me shocked, do they then start to get filled with tears that stream down his face.  
Instantly Sirius is with the boy and holds him close as the boy starts to cry loudly, yet anyone with eyes can see that these tears are for the right reasons and that the young unofficially chosen Champion is letting go off his painful emotions and thoughts – even if I know that this will just be one of many steps he has yet to take.

I then turn to the man holding the distraught teen and say: "James Potter's words: _Your godson, your rules._ " And while the man has his eyes wide for a minute himself does he then nod with a strong fire burning in his eyes, making me smile at him, regardless of how shocked I had been when his friend had told me the truth.  
Apparently Lily and James had been told by the Fates that I would meet the Judges as well as what my reason was for arriving at my age and they had instantly taken me under their wing after I had been granted Elysium alongside them, even though James apparently still made regular visits to Punishment for his behavior as a teen.  
I had seriously not understood why the man was still doing this almost 14 years later, yet James had told me it was so that he could be everything Harry would want out of him once it was Harry's time and it had been a relief beyond the size of the Underworld to hear that this time wasn't for several decades to come.  
I had asked about everything Harry had already gone through and one of the fates had told me: "A Child that cheats death with magic is no match to the Demigod that has true reason to either live or die." And while this message had been disconcerted at the end, do I still feel glad beyond words about Harry's chance s.

I then wait until everyone has sat down and after just merely touching the book, do I happily pull a ghostly version from it, shocking the others and I ask: "What? Isn't this part of your structure? Whoever arrives next, reads next?" The others nod and I smile at them before focusing back on the following chapter.

 _ **THE MIRROR OF ERISED**_

And instantly I understand why the Fates chose me next as I have learned enough about Harry over the months of the Tournament as well as the weeks following my death have really helped me learn how protective and sometimes even possessive Harry is of those in his heart and this makes me start the chapter with a tight throat.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 208 – PS**_

"I think the twins can consider themselves lucky those snowballs bounced off." Harry mutters darkly and then Hermione adds to the confusion and says: "I think they can consider themselves lucky if he doesn't remember it was them after all these years." Yet while Harry nods, do they then keep quiet and I reluctantly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 208 – PS**_

Here I look confused and I look up as I ask: "Didn't your Prefects cast Warming charms on your robes when leaving the Common Room? That is one of their responsibilities, you know?" And the Lions in the group roll their eyes as Oliver says: "Yeah, and our Prefect was Perfect Little Percy." Making me wince as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 208 & 209 – PS **_

"Give me a break, half of Slytherin always stays behind. He's basically insulting his own House there and he probably knows it." Sirius then says and I shake my own head before Harry does exactly what I had hoped he would do when I came here. "Cedric, have – have you –." Yet while he tries, does the boy halt halfway through.  
We all look at him with loving and caring smiles and I softly say: "They are so proud of you, Harry. And James is so exhilarated that he got to adopt you and take care of you for the short while his lifeline allowed him. Also yes, everyone, their lifelines were supposed to be cut that night – just like mine was a few weeks ago."

This shocks Harry greatly and I put the book down and, while truly grateful for the magic of the room, do I hug the boy close and whisper: "Harry, you were not at fault. I know you have been telling yourself this and that it has been effecting you, but the maze had been charmed. Or better said, cursed by Crouch.  
Fleur and Krum were lucky that they had been taken out of the maze before we took the Portkey, cause if they hadn't the entire maze would have attacked them the minute the Portkey got activated. That is why the crowd was so patient when we arrived. The maze was empty, so it never gave them a sign that something was wrong."  
And with that do I pull away from the boy, looking him straight in his teary emerald green eyes and say: "I was meant to die that night, Harry, so stop guilt-tripping yourself. Just be glad that it was a quick and painless death – instead of whatever the maze may have done to me." And Harry shudders and nods before I go back to reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 209 – PS**_

"Or ever again, for that matter." Sirius snarls, clearly lost in his own emotions and then I decide to just be the spokesperson for the dead – at least until Lord Hades decides to grace this group with his presence – only for my mind to suddenly remind me of a special little talent I have been practicing before my death.  
This makes me smile and while focusing on who I have been hanging around with over the last few weeks, do I then speak and say: _"Padfoot, I chose you as Harry's godfather. Not Remus, not Albus, not Molly. You."_ And as I finish this, does everyone look at me with wide eyes and their mouths open, portraying their shock.  
I shrug and say: "I have always been well capable of mimicking the voices of people I hang around with a lot. It was one of the first things that made me popular in school. I've just been hanging with Harry's parents the most the last few weeks and they've been telling you guys all kinds of things all this time.  
I just thought, seeing as how the magic of this place brought me here, it's only right for me to be the spokesperson for them while I'm here." And this makes me smile at both Harry and Sirius, both of them with tears of gratitude shining in their eyes and after accepting a happy hug from the younger boy, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 209 – PS**_

"I still don't get why they did that instead of inviting me and the rest of you guys to visit them. It was so weird." Charlie then says, yet I smile and say: "Not really, according to what I heard from the dead, it's Weasley Tradition that parents make sure their kids spent their first Christmas at Hogwarts always. This was just their way of doing so."  
Here Charlie crosses his arms and looks up, obviously thinking before he curses and says: "Great Dragons, you're right. Mum took all of us to Aunt Muriel in Bill's first, she took the others camping in my first and I believe she took the twins, Ron and Ginny to – heh, I don't even remember – but she took them away for Percy's first."  
Here I nod and say: "Yeah, she took them on a small trip across England to see how far they would want to go before wanting to go home. It was a bit like camping, a bit like an adventure, only because of her beliefs of what Ginny should be like, she constantly took them to hotels." To this Charlie looks at me and asks:

"How do you know all that?" And I shrug as I say: "I've always been close with the twins and they always told me at the end of the Christmas Break. That and I got to meet a lot of relatives and ancestors of my former friends after I got to Elysium." This makes the others smile and then Hermione asks: "What's it like?"  
Yet when I want to tell her about the incredible place in the middle of what a lot of people would call Hell, do I feel my tongue rolling back before it gets stuck to the top of my mouth and I cough, shocking the others before I grumble and say: "Sorry, magic is preventing me from telling." And the girl pouts as Harry asks:  
"Could you – could you at least – well, tell us how those we lost are feeling?" And after I feel the magic releasing my tongue, do I dab my mouth a little to get the feeling back and then say: "Well, they're a bit, like, in constant double-battle with themselves, really. They're glad to be somewhere good, but – they do miss you guys.  
However, they then seem to constantly feel guilty for missing you, because they don't want you guys joining them for a long time as they really want you guys happy, yet sometimes, they seem to believe as if you guys can only be happy if you're where they are and that makes them feel even worse. It's sad to look at sometimes, really."

The others also look hurt and sad and I cringe as I really didn't want to hurt them and then say: "Hey, remember what I said? It only happens sometimes. I spotted it maybe one or two times since I came to Elysium myself. Though, there was one thing that happened the morning after my arrival there that still makes me laugh."  
Here I snicker, remembering and Sirius asks: "What was it?" I shake my head and say: "Don't ask me how as usually spirits that arrive at Afterlife need to remain at Charon's Waiting Room for some time, but somehow the Reaper decided that I deserved passage right upon my arrival and only two hours later I had been judged.

Anyway, I had been judged and, mostly because I had died trying to protect you, was I granted Elysium instead of Asphodel. There I got welcomed by my grandparents as well as Lily and James, yet the next morning, after I had gotten used to my first night in the Afterlife, did the latter two approach me for a strange reason.  
Apparently the night before they had cried each other to sleep, yet not because my young soul had been cut off from the realm of the living, but because it had been me instead of Harry that had died. And to make matters even crazier, they had approached me the next morning, because they wanted to apologize for this.  
Apparently they hadn't cried out of pain for still not being reunited with their son, but because they were grateful that it had been me and not Harry and they had felt horrible about themselves the next morning so they came to apologize. As if I could ever blame them for feeling like that." And with that do I shake my head and then notice it.  
Hermione is scribbling down on the roll of parchment she has been keeping ever since the Diagon Alley chapter and when we look at her, does she shrug and say: "Don't ask me, I felt I had to write down that Ron had gone camping for some reason." And while none of the others seems to get why, do I just continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 209 & 210 – PS **_

"It sure is. I remember the huge fight I had with dad about wanting to stay at Hogwarts for my first Christmas. He was so angry that I wanted to spend it at the castle instead of with family, he almost threatened that I should just call myself Weasley, though that's probably because I brought their family tradition up as an argument."  
"Who won?" Fleur asks and I answer: "Actually we both did. I was allowed to spend one half of the holiday at Hogwarts, but had to promise to be back at home on Boxing day." At this the girl nods, but then I snicker and say: "Still, seeing the Great Hall for Christmas made me feel as if I still won." And the others laugh as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 210 & 211 – PS **_

And instantly Harry and Hermione look at me with curious looks on their faces, yet I raise my eyebrow at them and Harry asks: "You haven't met him yet?" I shake my head and Harry and Hermione share a shocked glance before Harry whispers: "Could he have – lied?" And Hermione shrugs as I ask: "Who?"  
To which Harry answers: "Nicholas Flamel. I spoke with Dumbledore at the end of the year and he told me something that made me believe he would have had his threat cut by now. I'm just wondering if that's really true or if Flamel lied to Dumbledore about it." This shocks me and I ask: "Why would Flamel lie?"  
"To protect what Dumbledore had taken from Gringotts the day the bank got robbed. Flamel must have felt that Dumbledore had failed to keep it safe, so he lied to Dumbledore, who could then make it sound as if Flamel's object had been destroyed. It's the ultimate form of protection." And while I feel shocked, do I still read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 211 – PS**_

"Yeah, back then it was just to figure out what the dog was guarding. Once we actually realized what it was and who Flamel was, it became a whole other story." Harry sighs and Sirius cringes as he asks: "You went back to that thing again, didn't you?" To which Harry nods, but then he turns to me and asks: "Can I ask something?"  
And I smile at him before he confuses and worries me as he says: "We've been wondering for several chapters now if the dog we met at that corridor is the actual Cerberus or not. Do you know if Lord Hades ever lost sight of Cerberus?" Yet while this worries me, do I shake my head and say: "No sorry." Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 211 – PS**_

"Did you skip over his name without realizing it, perhaps?" I ask, feeling kind of amused at how the boy is definitely inquisitive like his mum, but also as lazy when it comes to studying like all students are, but then Harry sighs and says: "That could have been very well possible, seeing my Dyslexia, but no, I wish it had been."  
And the fact that the boy is Dyslexic is quite the shock to me, yet then Ron sighs and says: "According to what I heard last year, all Demigods are Dyslexic and have ADD, it's because the hectic lives of ancient Demigods – like Perseus and Heracles – are still part of the Demigods of today – though that does have proper reasons."  
Here everyone looks at the boy and he sighs as he says: "Remember what I said about our reading so far being like a Diagon Alley trip? Apparently this counts for all Demigods and yes, that does mean that the monsters from legends are indeed still around. Because of that, the genetics of Demigods are still wired to be defensive against danger.  
That's why Harry has been surviving all those crazy adventures, his Demigod nature came out and – according to what I heard, and even I don't know if I should believe it or not – Demigods battle monsters of similar nature to the Tri-Wizard Tournament on an annual basis." This shocks the others and Sirius asks:

"How does that happen?" And Ron answers: "This is all based on what I heard and discovered, alright?" The others nod and Ron sighs as he says: "Apparently, getting recognized by your Godly Parent unleashes some kind of natural odor that monsters are sensitive to and that attracts them, yet there are also ways to mask such scents.  
Hogwarts, apparently, is such a way as their Muggle Repellent charms are so overpowered, they actually keep all kinds of Mortals that aren't considered blessed by Hecate – aka Muggles – from seeing Hogwarts as well as keeping monsters from smelling any Demigod that trains within the Hogwarts boundaries."  
"Would the same count for London?" Sirius asks and Ron seems thoughtful as he says: "I – maybe." Yet while the boy seems thoughtful, can I not help but suddenly wonder how he could have found out so much in just the few weeks he and Harry weren't talking and while wondering what the redhead is hiding, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 211 & 212 – PS **_

Here I look up and say: "Can I be honest? I think it would have been smarter to have Ron pick a book, Harry note it down and then have Hermione read it through. The 1st because Ron was going for random, which is good because you knew nothing of Flamel, the 2nd because Harry is Dyslexic and the 3rd, because Hermione is a speed reader."  
Here the three look at each other and then Harry groans as he says: "I wasted several weeks with bloody headaches because it would take me ten minutes to longer to read a single sentence and it could have been all avoided." Yet this seems to shock the others and Hermione asks: "You had headaches for several days?"  
And Harry sighs as he says: "It's – it's more or less the reason I don't like doing homework. At the Muggles, I only had to copy down Dudley's work and make it sound stupid because I couldn't be better than him, but here I was expected to pass. yet even Herbology books are so detailed in their chapter descriptions, it sometimes hurts."

The others all look shocked and then Hermione asks: "Why didn't you ever say anything about this?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "Cause it only took me less than a week into summer to set up a schedule where I could read the books in such a way, I would always remember the vital parts. Those helped me with homework, so yeah."  
Yet while the boy seems careless about it all, does Ron sigh and say: "Just cast a Greek translation spell on your books, mate. Your mind is set for Ancient Greek language so I suggest casting the spell and – if that doesn't work – just have the words be changed into Runes. You're guaranteed to get those." Harry nods and Hermione asks:  
"So, Harry would be good in Ancient Runes?" And while Ron rolls his eyes, does he then smirk and say: "Actually, some of our year mates think you are the only Non-Demigod in their class." And while this seems to shock the girl herself, do I again wonder how much the ginger knows of Demigods as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 212 & 213 – PS **_

"You know, I just realized that we kind of failed in our attempts to do so." Harry suddenly mutters and when the others look at him, does the boy cringe before lying a hand in the back of his neck as he says: "We told Hagrid of what we were planning." And both of his friends also cringe in realization before I read on, while snickering.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 213 – PS**_

"To be honest, I kind of constantly agreed with Ron not to do any searching as just reading my school books for the Christmas homework was hard for me to do." Harry mutters in guilt, yet Hermione smiles at him and says: "It's okay, you had a perfectly good reason." Making her best friend smile at her as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 213 – PS**_

"Now there is a classic First Year activity." I can't help but laugh and Harry asks: "You did the same?" To which I snicker and nod as I say: "I had Herule Daprier as my rival. He was a Hufflepuff in my year and he thought his singing was better than my mimicking. Naturally, I didn't take kindly to that statement."  
This makes the others snicker and then Fleur asks: "I'm guessing the two of you had a lot of competitions?" And here I snicker even harder before I say: "In my second, we made it tradition to hold a bit of a show to the first years and then have them vote who they liked best. The winner got decided last year."  
Here Harry cringes, yet I roll my eyes and Ron asks: "Who won?" And I snicker as I say: "I did, Herule made the dumb idea to sing some really competitive songs during two years of our competition and I followed them both up with mimicking more comforting voices. Because of that I won four out of six of the shows."

"And I'm going to guess that Draprier didn't take lightly to that?" Krum asks and then I sigh as I say: "No, he even claimed that I had cheated and even went so far as to claim that I had bought the First years to vote for me. To prove him wrong and prove that I could win – I put my name in the Goblet to become a Champion."  
Here Harry cringes again, but I smile at the boy and say: "I don't blame you for one second, Harry/ the whole reason I had such trouble belieiving that you hadn't added your name to the Goblet was because the whole thing reminded me of Herule's words and just rubbed me the wrong way. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."  
Yet Harry shakes his head and I realize why, making me move over to him as I say: "No Harry, I should not have behaved like that. You were 14 and part of something that was even considered dangerous for people my age – not to mention you were unaware of your heritage. I should have been responsible and supportive."

Harry looks down at this and I pull the boy close as I say: "We helped each other through the Tournament and you made sure I died a Demigod death, even though I am not one. I am happy with that and your parents are very proud of how you unintentionally helped me, so let go and stop feeling bad for something you did right."  
And with that does the boy break down, me glad that the Powers that Be allow me to hold onto things that are actually solid as I pull the boy close against my spectral form as he finally cries his guilt out of his system and I feel glad beyond words that I can at least get this done as long as the magic of this room allows me to be here.  
After a few minutes does Harry calm down and start hiccupping and while I help him back into Sirius' arms, do I then clasp my hands around his cheeks and make him lock eyes with me as I whisper: "No more feeling bad, okay Harry?" And the boy sniffs as he gives me a watery smile and soft nod before I go back to reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 214 – PS**_

"You know, mate, the basic rule of Chess – which I tell you every time we play – is to listen to your chess set and then adept your own strategy to their advice. I've been doing that practically my entire life." Ron says and Harry grumbles: "Yeah, only all of their advice makes them sound Russian." To which I snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 214 – PS**_

"If that's not one of the worst beliefs that can come out of a teenage mind, I will eat the splinters of Harry's old broom." Sirius then exclaims and everyone gets shocked silent for a second before we all burst out laughing and Mrs. Tonks says: "Very true, cousin. Hilarious bet, but still true." And I read on through tears of laughter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 214 – PS**_

"Wow, no offence, Ron, but – that's kind of strange." I can't help but say and when both boys look at me, do I shrug and say: "You are famous." Making the boy groan and say: "Probably a ward to keep fanmail out of my life." Yet to this I can't help but think: "Even at Hogwarts? Strange." Before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 214 – PS**_

"Hedwig really loves it when I play that. I usually played it while at the Muggles, only I didn't play it too loudly as I didn't want the Muggles to find out. It was more or less the only thing keeping her calm back before second." Harry then says, yet when others look at him curiously, does he shake his head, making me read on in worry.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 215 – PS**_

"Especially if you consider that I never even send them a note and I was seriously wondering who would even think I would want to." Harry then grumbles and Hermione says: "I can think of someone. The same someone who has been sending you back there every year." And Harry groans in agreement before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 215 – PS**_

"What's wrong with those?" Charlie asks in utter shock and Oliver says: "Yeah, I may never come over to the Burrow, but even I started getting them after Charlie and I became friends and I still appreciate each one." And Ron sighs as he says: "It's not that I don't appreciate them, it's their quality that bugged me."  
"That doesn't make any more sense." Charlie exclaims, but then Andromeda says: "No, it does. At that time, even though he had seen some of Harry's old cloths, he still held the belief that Harry had been raised with nothing but handmade designer cloths, so something made from a stay-at-home mum, he feared Harry would find lacking."  
The two other Seekers look at this shocked, but then Harry lies a hand on Ron's shoulder and says: "Charlie, Oliver, just let it go for now. You'll hear about the core of Ron's – at that time – issues sometime during this chapter. Sorry pal." But Ron shakes his head and motions me to read on, which I do, now even more concerned.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 215 – PS**_

"Wait, that's not right. Hermione send us both candy, but she also send us each another gift. Why isn't that mentioned?" Ron asks shocked and Harry mutters: "I'm guessing because of the importance of that last frog." And while the others look confused, does it seem to dawn on Harry's friends, yet I decide to just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 215 – PS**_

"That's also not true. I had also gotten two new robes from Seamus, a self-made Christmas card from Dean and a set of equipment to take care of Hedwig's feathers from Neville. Why aren't those mentioned?" Harry now asks, sounding seriously offensive and Hermione says: "I'm more confused about something else."  
And when we all look at her, does she say: "If the story so far is to be believed, Harry was only friends with Ron until Halloween and I was only friends with them after that. But even with all the extra things mentioned, it constantly skips over important social events. It's like they want the reader to believe we only know each other."  
And as the girl finishes this on a high-pitched note, do the others all turn thoughtful and concerned before Harry turns to Sirius and asks: "You think the book will downplay our communication over Fourth year?" And the man cringes in concern at this before he says: "Only one way to find out." To which I sigh and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 215 & 216 – PS **_

"Wait, who would buy an eleven year old an invisibility cloak?" I can't help but ask and Augusta Longbottom nods, before Harry cringes and says: "It – it wasn't bought." At this I look shocked and Harry asks: "James didn't tell you about it?" To which I read on, yet when he doesn't elaborate, do I quickly read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 216 – PS**_

"I can think of only one person who would write a note like that, but why did he have it?" Sirius mutters to himself, but I cringe as I shake my head and say: "I don't know and I can't say I care. I just hope the Rich One doesn't find out about this." And while the others look confused, do the magic raised gasp and Oliver asks:  
"Wait, are you saying that –?" And I retort: "What other Invisibility Cloak do you know that can last more than two decades?" And the slightly older man is left gasping in shock before Hermione asks: "What are either of you talking about?" And Sirius answers: "The Tale of the Three Brothers. The legendary tale of the Deathly Hallows."  
I nod and say: "The Stick made of Elder wood, the Stone picked up from the Conquered River and the Cloak worn by Death itself. Great Olympus, I really hope we are safe from his wrath while here." And while all the others shiver, do I then notice that Harry is the only one not, as his gaze is hollow, while there are tears shining in his eyes.

Sirius notices it as well and asks: "Harry." And the boy whispers: "I can't lose it." Shocking us all as his voice sounds desperate before he says: "I – I don't care if he adopted me; it – it links me to him. I – I just can't lose it." And with that does the boy start to weep silently, yet I can fully understand why he feels so distraught.  
Instantly I lie the book down and – as if he knows what I am planning – does Ron stand up with me and we move over to the fireplace in the room, Ron whisking his wand and setting it aflame before I cast a spell to moisten the air above it, causing for a fog to appear where there should be smoke and Ron throws in a golden coin.  
"Oh Iris, Goddess of Messages, accept my offer and connect me to the Rich One." I whisper into the flames, hoping I won't get in trouble for being somewhere other than Elysium and even though the fog should be a cloud of smoke, does it seem as if the Goddess still accepts its form as the mist starts to change color and shape.

A huge throne room appears in the fog and within it we see a man with long sleek black hair, pure white skin and a long robe that is made of some strange moving material – which I cringe at as I know it's the souls of the most condemned criminals of this century. The ancient God of Death looks up and softly mutters:  
"Well, isn't this an interesting surprise." And instantly Ron and I bow before I mutter: "Oh Rich One, holder of my soul and condemner of the wicked, please hear my prayer and accept my words as truth." And through my low bow and my fringe, do I see the man smirk before he motions me to continue and I say:  
"As you know, Milord, those blessed by Lady Hecate still believe in the tale knows as that of the Three Brothers, yet the items they once wielded have been –." Yet then the man says: "I know where it is, young Mr. Diggory, and I am okay with that." Making me look up with wide eyes as well as stopping Harry from his weeping.  
The man laughs at seeing our shock and he says: "Hello all of you, I am the God who created that thing. Of course I know where it is. If I wanted it, I could have easily waited until the family forgot where it came from and then haunted the first the best poor soul down and took him. I didn't, so stop your worrying."

And instantly I feel like sagging down where I sit as my worries and concerns vanish from my form before Hades asks: "Now, how are you there and not Elysium? And how are you among those who are not sharing your fate?" And instantly I tense, having hoped that Hades would have been notified before my departure.  
Gulping in fear, something I didn't think I could be capable of seeing my spectral form, do I then see something even more concerning as suddenly the mist changes to actual smoke, the face of the God of Death showing shock, yet before he can say anything has his vision, the fog and even the smoke and fire vanished from sight.

Everyone looks at this shocked and then Harry mutters: "I guess dad decided to intervene and tell him instead of us." And I sag down in relief this time, hoping that – even if it's not the King himself, another great force will be the one to do this. Then Hermione asks: "How did you do that? That – that mist communication thing?"  
And I smile at her as I say: "It's the most common way Demigods communicate when going on quests. And all spirits who go to Elysium get taught this method. It's to make sure they can stay in touch with the Lord who granted them this form of Afterlife, though they're not allowed to use it to ask for favors.  
Instead, it can only be used when, say, one member of a family dies and enters Elysium and a few years later another one does. Then it's up to the first late member to alert the Lord so he can use his control of the Underworld to change the accommodation of the first to fit both." The girl nods and I continue reading, feeling relieved.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 217 – PS**_

"Not really, seeing as how James adopted me." Harry mutters, his eyes proving he is still having a bit of trouble believing that Hades is okay with him having the Cloak, but then Sirius nudges him and says: "Yeah, in such a way you are his Heir and inherited his possessions when he died." And as Harry turns red, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 217 – PS**_

"The sad part is that that is actually true." Oliver suddenly says and when the others all look shocked, does he blush and say: "Lee and I once stole the twins' sweaters and then compared them to our own. The material and the sturdiness that kept the fabric together had been done way better with both of our own than with theirs.  
To now see the same happen to Harry's; it really is a damning picture." And the others all nod, yet Harry mutters: "Not that she can't be biased when it comes to the quality she uses for those not in the family." And while I wonder why he speaks with such a dark tone, does his angry glare at Hermione make me want to read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 217 – PS**_

"Which are two things I will definitely be discussing with Molly when she gets here." Andromeda then mutters to herself as she writes something down on a small scroll of parchment and Ron sighs as he says: "Sorry, Mrs. Tonks, it looks like you're going to have your hands full with us." Yet the woman shrugs and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 217 & 218 – PS **_

Here all Weasleys look down sad and Harry whispers: "Even then he was distancing himself. How much of what he shouted at Mr. Weasley this summer did he actually believe in?" Yet none of the other Weasleys seem to have an answer, both of them quiet and being comforted by their friends as I continue my chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 218 – PS**_

"He actually sat with the Prefects all those months?" Andromeda asks shocked, yet Oliver shakes his head and says: "No, he sat with us Fifth years a lot too, but more so the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs than me and the girls. Though, he always sat with the Prefects right the meal after that and for stupid reasons too."  
This confuses me, even though I do remember all of this to be true and when Andromeda asks why, does the boy sigh and say: "The only times Percy would sit with the Fifth years was when he thought he needed to help us with our homework. Yet when we told him not to help us, but do his duty, he just wouldn't listen."  
"How do you mean?" I can't help but ask and the boy says: "Well, this is how things would go. Percy would sit with us, start on homework, we told him we had all the things covered that he believed we needed help with, he'd compliment us, we'd tell him to go help the first years, he would tell us they were helping each other.  
We would then tell him it is part of his duties, he would tell us we don't know what it's like to be a Prefect and then the meal would be over and he would be sitting with other Prefects come next meal. Seriously, that guy was so obnoxious, I just – I can't believe I never noticed it about him." And the boy shakes his head at the end.

I myself have wide eyes as I hear this tale and I think: "Why the heck didn't the other Prefects not tell him that his year mates were right?" Yet then Oliver sighs and says: "I just don't get that guy anymore, you know. And sorry, Mrs. Tonks, but even if you get through to him, I'll just ignore him until he apologizes."  
Yet to my shock does this actually causes Ron to start laughing uproariously and when we all look at him, does he snicker and say: "Sorry, Oliver, but you better not tell Percy that, you will only anger him. He's actually so high up his own ass, he will probably be expecting mum and dad to apologize to him for believing Dumbledore."  
"You actually think that?" Andromeda asks in shock and the boy rolls his eyes and says: "Wore his Prefect badge all summer, barely even said goodbye to mum, did nothing about us in regards to Prefect duties, ignored his friends' advice on Prefect duties and I'm not even going to mention his actions over last summer.  
So yes, Mrs. Tonks, I am very, very certain when I say that." And while all the others look troubled over the fact that they have to give the youngest redhead right, does Andromeda sigh as she writes down everything the boy just said as well as what Oliver told us and while hoping she really can help the Weasley, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 218 & 219 – PS **_

Here Harry sighs and then shocks me as he says: "I know we have been harping on Percy a lot, but he actually joined Ron and me for that snowball fight and constantly warded us whenever the twins had stacks ready. I really miss that Percy." And while Ron looks disgruntled, does he still nod in agreement before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 219 – PS**_

"They did that because he harped on them for having lost the previously mentioned snowball fight. I know he wanted to give them a fair chance and feel like winners, but he was going about it the wrong way and so they decided to annoy him back the only way they thought they knew how. They told me a few years later."  
Harry states calmly at the end and the others look shocked, making the boy roll his eyes and he says: "You guys, you really don't get that the crazier these dumb adventures get, the more worried those two get? They really became worried, concerned and protective of Ron, Ginny and me after Second year passed, you know."  
And just remembering what I had heard about that final message that had been painted on one of the walls at the end of the year makes it easy for me to understand where the Weasley twins had been coming from with their growing protectiveness, making me proud of my two younger best friends before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 219 & 220 – PS **_

"And there we have a perfect example of a Demigod's ADD kicking in. The castle is a dangerous place, our little Demigod has a weapon of choice – conclusion; an adventure awaits." Ron says dramatically and it takes us all only a second before we all laugh at how ridiculous the boy sounded before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 220 – PS**_

"I really shouldn't have complained about that the next day." Ron sighs as he shakes his head at himself and then Harry says: "If I recall correctly, you complained more about the unexpected results of my so-called quest than really me using the cloak." And while his friend turns red at the jib, does it make me read on in sheer interest.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 220 – PS**_

"I can only assume that she asked this because it had been little under a decade and a half since that last happened. Though that also makes me wonder why she didn't instantly realize that Harry had inherited James' cloak." Sirius mutters with a frown on his face, yet my eyes get drawn to Harry and Ron instead.  
The two of them share a shocked look and then Harry says: "She did, she even reported it to Dumbledore.""You got caught on your first trip by the Headmaster?" Sirius asks shocked, yet Harry cringes and says: "Got caught, not exactly. And definitely not the first time." The man nods and I read on, my intrigue even greater.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 220 – PS**_

"You seriously chose _that_ as your first destination? Okay, I can get how the excitement of finding Flamel can connect to this whole so-called quest thing, but really?" Sirius asks and Harry sighs as he says: "It was more the _read as long as I'd like_ thing that excited me." And the man cringes before he nods as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 220 & 221 – PS **_

"A rope that has a sensory charm going up and down over the surrounding area and that has the sensory charm connected to Dumbledore's magic, so – sorry, kiddo, but you got busted." To which Harry grins at the man and says: "I said not on the first time, remember?" Which greatly confuses his godfather as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 221 – PS**_

Here Sirius cringes and says: "Not – exactly. It's more that Dark Magic has a certain – allure to it, kind of like Veela have on men and – some people are just quite sensitive to that allure, some even sensitive enough they can't just hear the allure, but actually feel and – to some decree – even taste it, like tasting magic."  
Here Harry looks shocked and horrified and says: "But – but – but I – I'M NOT DARK!" And instantly his godfather has him in his arms and says: "I never said that, kiddo, but you got to remember that you have been through a lot and that too – that kind of experience – can make one sensitive to things like Dark Magic.  
You – even back then – know what Dark Magic feels like so, that night, you sensed something that reminded you of the last time you came in contact with Dark Magic. You just misinterpreted it, because you were in the Restricted Section." At this Harry sighs and apologizes for yelling, yet Sirius shakes his head and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 221 – PS**_

Here everyone cringes and then I say: "I heard of that one. It's actually called _The Fate of the Near Divine_. I guess that's just a magical way of saying Demigod or something." At this Ron nods and says: "According to what I heard, that book had been left to Hogwarts by a vengeful son of Hades some century or two ago.  
The book was considered harmless at first, yet the Demigod had put a horrifying spell on it; one that robbed other Hogwarts going Demigods of their ability to scream and shout, while also drowning them in the horrible mistakes of their late brothers and sisters, such as Perseus, Achilles and the other Heroes of Legend."  
"Where on earth did you hear that?" I can't help but ask and Ron shrugs and says: "I hung around with whoever wasn't Harry for several weeks. Stupid, I know, but it took me only a day to discover about the whole Demigod thing." Yet while his story sounds believable, I can't help but hear an underlying tone in his voice as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 221 & 222 – PS **_

"How did that happen?" Oliver asks shocked and Harry sighs as he rolls his eyes and says: "Well, it wasn't that Filch had known a shortcut, I had just used one too many staircases to the left and a few corridors that I had forgotten actually lead to the library, so basically I had run a circle." His Captain looks shocked and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 222 – PS**_

"That was lucky. Good save of the quest there. And seriously nice stealth work." Charlie compliments the boy, yet Harry seems to have become lost in the memory of this actual event and just the downtrodden way that he looks as his eyes prove that he is lost in his own thoughts and mind make me read on with great concern.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 222 & 223 – PS **_

"The unexpected results you mentioned?" I ask, hoping to rouse Harry out of his state, yet my reading seems to have actually worsened the effect and then Ron says: "Just forget it. Whether he remembers it or hears about it; it's going to be equally as painful, so you best just read on." And while hating the idea, do I still comply.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 223 – PS**_

" _I show not your face, but your hearts desire_. Oh great Merlin, that poor boy. What on earth did he see in there?" Andromeda asks and Ron darkly answers: "What do you think he saw?" And instantly the woman has her roll of parchment and quill in her hands and her furious scribbling makes me wish I didn't have to read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 223 – PS**_

"That sure is odd seeing how he hates his fame." Fleur mutters, yet Ron shakes his head and says: "Not in that way." And when the young woman looks at him, does he motion for Harry and Sirius with his eyes, causing the French Witch to gasp in shocked realization after a few minutes and I read on, my own eyes wide with shock.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 223 & 224 – PS **_

"That sure is curious." Harry then suddenly mutters and because the entire room has become tense since I started describing the people in the mirror do we all yelp with shock, Hermione and Ron even jumping a little as they get startled and while Hermione scolds him, does Sirius ask: "What do you mean, kiddo?"  
And the boy answers: "Until then, I had no idea what my parents looked like, yet the Mirror showed James and not my actual dad. I know I didn't know that back then, but seeing that I also didn't know their appearances back then – I just find it kind of curious." And the cool way that he says this makes a shiver run down my spine.

"It's probably the Mist." Ron says and when we all look at him, does he roll his eyes and say: "Where we have our wards, the Demigods have their Mist. It's a different form of magic, but it basically does the same thing. Hides the truth from what the Divine sees as Mortal. And because Harry was unclaimed, he was a Mortal."  
"What does that mean, _unclaimed_?" Hermione asks and Ron answers: "It means that, while a God may have sired the child, they haven't officially acknowledged them. That's just another way that the Gods protect their offspring. Unclaimed Demigods attracts less monsters, so Gods try to keep them that way as long as possible."  
"But that's basically a protective form of neglect." Hermione exclaims in shock and while this reminds me of her attempts at getting better House-Elf Rights last year, does Ron sigh: "Hey, I said I learned a lot about the Divine World, I never said it was perfect." And while his best friend huffs at this answer, do I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 224 – PS**_

"I wonder if there's a chance to meet my Divine family too. Without dangers like the mirror, that is." Harry softly mutters and Ron says: "Actually, I heard that all Demigods always leave for Christmas, because they can visit the Gods' Divine Home on the night of Solstice." And while Harry hums at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 224 & 225 – PS **_

"I seriously had the emotional range of a bloody teaspoon back then." Ron groans and then Hermione shrugs and says: "At least it grew to the size of a ladle." To which her friend glares at her, before she shows him a playful grin and after a few seconds do all three friends start laughing, making me smile at them as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 225 – PS**_

"Glad to hear you lost interest in one possibly dangerous thing. Hate that it had to take something equally dangerous to have that done." Sirius mumbles and then Harry sighs as he says: "I didn't get caught the first time, remember? And no, I don't mean this time either." His godfather nods and I continue the chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 225 & 226 – PS **_

"How did a suit of armor help you recognize that you were there? They're all over Hogwarts?" I can't help but ask in shock and Harry answers: "It had a serious dent in its helmet at the vision part and was missing a small part of the armor at the right arm." And while I am amazed that the boy spotted these things in the dark, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 226 – PS**_

And instantly the boy in question turns as depressed as Harry had seemed earlier before he mutters: "I am so glad that the twins aren't here. Mrs. Tonks, better keep your notepad ready. I still need some serious help getting past this hurdle." The woman nods, a look of professional concern on her face and I read on, feeling the same.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 226 – PS**_

"Signs of recognition. I'm guessing I can link this to the strong sense of inferiority and feeling like second rate to others that we read about in the Platform chapter?" Andromeda asks and Ron sighs as he nods and says: "And I'm still fighting it too. Lost the battle last year, stupidly enough." The woman nods and Sirius asks:  
"How do you mean? You guys keep mentioning last year and you having been apart from Harry but I never heard him mention this." And instantly Ron looks at Harry shocked and asks: "You never told him?" And while Harry shakes his head, does Sirius ask: "Never told me what?" Yet neither boy answers and Andromeda says:  
"I'll discuss that with Ron when we have our first session. And Ron, Sirius, with your permission, I will tell Sirius when Ron feels he is ready to let you know." And while Sirius looks a little cross at this, does he then look from Harry to Ron before he says: "Sounds fair enough." Making Ron smile relieved before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 226 & 227 – PS **_

"It might not be all that often, but Ron can really be an amazing voice of reason when he needs to be." Hermione smiles at her friend and Harry does the same as Ron snorts and says: "Yeah well, maybe if you guys would listen to my reasoning more often." Only to burst out laughing at the end and his friends follow as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 227 & 228 – PS **_

"And there we have Albus. Just in time too, I was worried for the first time, but by now, I was getting seriously anxious for you. And don't blame yourself, it will probably happen more often and this was far beyond your control." Here Harry sighs and just cuddles against the man's side, a small smile on his face as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 228 & 229 – PS **_

"Only someone as off his rocker as Albus can be would call the enchantment of the mirror a delight. The heck is he playing at?" Sirius asks shocked and Harry mutters: "Maybe he too sees someone he has lost, yet he has come to peace with that, so he delights in seeing them." And while the other man hums, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 229 – PS**_

"He was actually there?" Sirius asks shocked and Harry retorts: "Fat Lady, remember?" To which the man grumbles and says: "That still doesn't explain why he stayed in there without taking proper action.""To that I have no answer; no pleasing ones, that is." Harry grumbles almost soundlessly at the end and I read on, concerned again.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 229 – PS**_

"You know, this might just explain why he keeps sending me back to those Muggles every summer." Harry suddenly says and this shocks even me and makes me ask: "How?" To which he shrugs and says: "It's just a guess, but maybe, because he knows I see my family, he thinks I see my parents – and my aunt, uncle and Dudley."  
At this we all share shocked looks and then Sirius groans and says: "That actually makes way more sense than I would like." To which Charlie shrugs and says: "It doesn't matter, really. Dumbledore will soon get evidence that the Muggles are bad news and you guys are planning to emigrate, remember? Problem solved."  
At this the man nods and then I say: "Might I be so bold as to suggest you guys head of Long Island, New York if you're really planning on emigration. I think it might get you the Divine Help you need." "Wait, the Gods are in – America?" Harry asks shocked and I answer: "Afterlife is." Before I quickly focus back on the reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 229 & 230 – PS **_

Here Sirius turns to his godson and Harry asks: "Oh come on, you don't actually expct me to still believe that one, do you? It was just Dumbledore politely telling me that I asked too personal of a question, that's all." And the man sighs before giving the boy a warm hug and smiling at me as I read the final little part.

 _ **PS – Chapter 12, Page 230 – PS**_

"See, I told you." Harry mutters to himself and then I sigh as I am quite sure that I will be send back to the Afterlife soon and ask: "So, any messages I should bestow upon your late friends and family?" And instantly everyone tenses up, but then I feel something quite similar to the magic that brought me here come up from within.  
And as the same light that brought me here shines around me, making me feel solid once more for less than a second, do I also hear a strange locking sound before a new layer of Mist appears above the fireplace and when we all look at it, do my eyes widen as two very meaningful sentences are written in the vapor:

 _No Return Yet  
_ _Not Until The Heart Is At Ease._

* * *

 _ **And there you have it.  
**_ _ **And let me tell you, this chapter was SERIOUSLY HARD! The whole thing with Cedric and Harry coming at peace with his death practically pushed me away from this chapter several times. To be honest, I am finding it harder and harder to write CR stories – except for Rituals and Reading for some reason.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I will admit that this chapter may sound a little similar to the one in To Read and To View and that is more or less because they are following the same book; they're just a few chapters ahead. Also, the whole thing with Percy Weasley – that will probably take up several chapters all by themselves, really.  
**_ _ **However, this won't happen for quite some more chapters as I first want the entire Weasley gang in the Room and – like I said – Percy won't be appearing until sometime after the first Percy Jackson book. Also, yes the constant hints at the Divine world are a basic way to set up for when Percy Jackson makes his first appearance.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. I hid a DBZ reference, a Hermione Cannon Comment and the name of a Bronytuber in this chapter. Can you find them? **_


	21. Many Rooms, Many Thoughts

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will have more character action as we will make them get ready for bed and have a few conversations with each other. However, the whole thing of what happened between Harry and Cedric at the end of the Third Task won't be covered, that was covered more than plenty enough in the previous chapter.  
**_ _ **Now I will be honest and say that this might be a bit of a shorter chapter as I really don't know what I will be writing about, but I do have a few ideas; one of which is the chapter divided into parts that concern each of the rooms that currently have occupants in them and those occupants having their own discussions about the day.  
**_ _ **Huh, sounds like fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20  
**_ _ **Many Rooms, Many Thoughts**_

 _ **Center Room  
**_ _ **Oliver's POV**_

"Uhm, sorry to ask, but does anyone know what time it is?" I ask, mostly to break the silence that had been caused by the message regarding Cedric's stay in this room until Harry's heart is at ease over the older boy's death and Sirius waves his wand, his eyes widening before he asks: "How did we spend a whole day without noticing?"  
And we all look shocked when we see that the Tempus spell he cast reads 19:45 meaning we have actually skipped dinner time without any of the two Weasley stomachs alerting us to it, a thought that makes me suppress a snicker before suddenly Harry is gone and the door to the kitchen slams close with a shocking bang.  
Some of us look at the door shocked and then Sirius says: "I think it's safe to say that Harry has appointed himself our official chef while in here. Wonder how Molly is going to take that when she gets here." And at this my friend and his brother cringe before Charlie says: "That is going to be one hell of a fight." And Ron nods.

A little later are all of us eating a delicious meal made by my favorite former team player and Cedric had agreed to share rooms with Harry, Ron and me before suddenly Charlie asks: "Who do you think will be coming in? Other than us, I mean?" And everyone shares looks before I say: "Let's check our other beds and make guesses."  
Everyone nods and after it has been established that Charlie has a room with two more beds, that Sirius and Kingsley have three more open beds, that Hermione will be sharing her room with six others, that half the beds in Harry, Ron and Oliver's room are filled and that Fleur, Augusta and Andromeda still have one bed left.  
"I think we will have Neville and the twins left, that Hermione has Gabrielle, Ginny and the Chasers left, that Lady Tonks, Lady Longbottom and Fleur have to wait for Mrs. Weasley, that Charlie will probably share with his other two brothers and Sirius and Kingsley – I can guess Remus and Mr. Weasley, but the third escapes me."  
Harry says and we all look around as Ron says: "That does make sense – but who will be in the other rooms? You know, the empty ones?" And Harry shrugs before he says: "Either the actual Gods themselves or this Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus. If it's neither of them, then I really have no idea who else they could be for."

"Maybe for students that you're just not that close to. Also, you forgot one bed in my room. Any idea who that could belong to?" Hermione asks the group and everyone turns contemplative before Ron says: "I – I might have an idea. I – I think that bed will belong to a friend Ginny has in her year who she grew up with."  
The others nod and Harry says: "I just hope I'm right about either the Heroes or the Gods – though I really wouldn't mind it being the second. Meeting my actual father –." Here the boy holds silent, yet he really doesn't have to continue as the wishful look on his face speaks volumes for all to see and then Sirius stretches and says:  
"Well, time to hit the stacks, I'd say." And everyone nods before Harry, Ron and I move over to our room, Harry closing the door off, but then smiling at Ron as he tries to find a lock on it and Harry says: "This isn't London. No Kreacher, remember?" Making me wonder why they would be speaking in codes like that.

We then all dress for bed and as we climb into our very different looking beds, does Ron ask something I have been wondering about myself, just when Cedric floats in through the bedroom door: "Okay definitely something I'll need to get used to there, Cedric. Also Harry, where the heck did you learn to cook like that?"  
And just the incredible praise that can be heard in the Weasley's voice as he asks this makes Harry turn a little red before he says: "Let's just say it's one of the only things that actually make me grateful I go back to those Muggles every year." Yet this shocks both Ron and me and Ron asks: "You actually like going back there?"  
And Harry snorts before he says: "Of course not, I just enjoy the fact that, no matter how much we despise each other, Vernon is never capable of resisting my cooking and his bloody appetite makes it easier for me to practice my skills. No offense Ron, but I am not always willing to get near a kitchen that has your mother in it."

And his best friend nods in understanding before I say: "We were actually discussing that when you dashed into the kitchen just now, Harry. We were trying to imagine what it would be like once Mrs. Weasley comes here and hears about you having taken over the kitchen before she could." Yet here Harry turns stern and says:  
"I'm not worried about that. This kitchen is practically made for Muggles, not magicals and I doubt – even with her marriage to Mr. Weasley – that she will know how even half of the machines in there work." Here I nod in understanding and Cedric asks: "How are those Muggle machines even working?" To which Ron says:  
"Maybe they were put there by Lord Hepheastus. He is known as the God of the Forge and whatnot, so maybe he made them." Here we all nod and then Harry says: "I got to admit, Ron, you sure learned a lot in the time we were ignoring each other." Yet I can easily see how uncomfortable the boy feels as he says:  
"I had a lot more free time back then, seeing how it was you who constantly had Hermione breathing down his neck." And while I have no doubt that the boy is only telling a half truth, do I just ignore it for getting comfortable under my sheets and think: "Maybe those Percy Jackson books will help him come clean, maybe."

* * *

 _ **Sirius' room  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Kingsley, can I count on you to keep Molly in check once she realizes Harry has claimed the kitchen? I mean, I already saw that the kitchen itself has too many Muggle appliances for her to be able to do anything, but – well, you know how she is and I already know she won't listen to a word I have to say, regardless of – well, everything."  
Here the man nods as he actually uses his wand to shave off any possible hairs from his bald scalp and I smirk as I can't help but ask: "Also, is there a reason you are keeping hairs off that bowling ball of yours?" And while the man sends me an unimpressed look back, does he then focus back on the mirror beside his bed and say:  
"I may not have told you this yet, Sirius, but I am a married man and – well – as great as my wife is, she always says that once I grow hair, the cut looks just awful on me, so I do my best to keep myself as bald as possible. And unfortunately I was born with the most hair in my year and a dormant Metamorphmagus gift, so –."

Here I nod at the man, feeling quite shocked that I have known the man for the last month or so without knowing of him being married and I ask: "So, what's Mrs. Shacklebolt like?" And the man smiles at me, his smile proving that he is grateful that I didn't continue jabbing at him and he finishes his work as he says:  
"She is actually not known as Mrs. Shacklebolt but under her maiden name. This was one of her own choices and her father actually put it in the semi-formal marriage contract he set up between us when we got engaged and it's mostly because we married when the Ministry was known to be full of traitors and filled with uncertainty.  
This was before the last war and she just didn't want to be endangered incase my job made me the target of one of the traitors. By the time that era was over with, we were just so used to her being known under her maiden name, we never cared of changing it. Though that era definitely came at a horrid cost."

This intrigues and worries me and then Kingsley sighs as he says: "To put it in the simplest terms, Sirius, I am only half a man – at least down there. I even had to let Healers use magic to change certain organs inside me around so going private wouldn't cause me any pain. That happened almost 3 decades ago now."  
This greatly shocks me and I ask: "But I thought you said –." And the man answers: "The traitor stuff in the Ministry is practically the stepping point of Voldemort's regime. It ended in 1972 and Voldemort became truly terrifying between 1973 and 1978, as you well know." Here I nod and then say: "Your secret's safe with me."  
The man smiles at me gratefully and while part of me wants to ask _so, no Kingsley juniors, huh_ , do I push down on that urge with all of the power within me before I ask: "Want to hear my secret?" And when the man raises his eyebrow at me, do I roll my eyes and say: "Just because I'm locked up, doesn't mean I'm an open book."

Here the man nods and I say: "I – heh –." Yet here I stop as this is a secret that I have kept to myself my whole life, a secret I know could very well break my relationship with Harry and a secret I know I need to get myself over and done with through sessions with Andy if I don't want that chance to arise, especially when Molly comes.  
Then Kingsley sits down besides me, while I am lying on my stomach and lower arms on my bed and I whisper: "I had a crush – on James." The man's body tenses besides me and I laugh cruelly as I say: "Yeah, shocker, right? Just wait till Molly finds out about that. She'll be all over me and will be determined in keeping Harry from me.

Yet, what I felt for James, I could never feel for Harry. James was laughter, James was carefree. He was self-confident, he was arrogant, he was powerful and he knew and acknowledged all of that on a daily basis. He was everything I wanted to be, if only to get out of the shadow my parents tried to cast on me with the Black title.  
I never felt like I fitted in with the Blacks, not since I was more or less forced to join the first _Family Meeting_ at age five. Yet James, he made me feel so many things that were so new to me, I – I clung to that. I grabbed onto it and practically imprisoned it within my grasp. And then the hormones came and the rest is, as they say, history."

And with that do I let myself fall down on my crossed arms with a sigh, the pain of losing the only man I ever loved stronger now than it ever had been since that fateful night and Kingsley asks: "Sorry to ask this, as it's obviously painful, but – what about Lily?" And I sigh again as I had seen that question coming and say:  
"Kingsley, you love your wife so much, you shave yourself even though your magic makes you grow nothing but a soft layer of dust and fluff, so to speak. I loved James so much I wanted him happy above all else. His happiness fed my own and Lily – she made him happy. I didn't care then and I still don't care now.  
James may be dead, but he died doing something for someone he loved. I may grieve for him, but I know he died a death that makes him happy – and that makes it all a little easier to bare and a little easier for me to keep this all a secret. James was happy and that makes me happy – even if I miss him terribly every day."  
Here the man nods in understanding and I sigh again, moving myself to indicate that it's time we get some rest before I ask: "You think Remus will be coming here soon?" And the man asks: "Does he know?" Yet when I shake my head, does the man make me smile as he repeats my earlier words and says: "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

 _ **Hermione's Room  
Hermione's POV**_

Having taken a notebook and some writing equipment from the study room before heading into my own, I lean against my headboard as I write down whatever unusual or unexpected events happened today – the whole fact that we are in a world where time runs much faster than in the real world back home, not counting along.  
This is something I have been doing since Harry first came across one of our main mysteries, yet rather than using it for the sake of solving the mysteries, did I often use the notebooks just for the sake of mental inventory as the mysteries often clashed with my studies and this technique just helped me keep my mind organized.  
Oh, I have no doubt that this makes me practically the embodiment of the Classic Ravenclaw, yet I also know it's the fact that I love using my knowledge much more for the sake of the school or my friends just than just for test scores and essays that made the Hat sort me into the House of the Brave instead of the House of the Smarts.

And while there have definitely been downsides to being Sorted there – and there still are thanks to those brats I have to call dorm mates – do I still feel blessed to have been Sorted there on a daily basis, a feeling that started developing shortly after my first Halloween as a witch and that has been growing immensely ever since.  
"After all, who's to say I would have been this close to either Harry or Ron if I had been a Raven instead of a Lion? And let's face it, neither Parvati nor Lavender would be able to stand even half of our adventures without needing someone above Mrs. Tonks' level of expertise." I think while snorting in a very unlady-like fashion.

I then lean back yet again and sigh as I go over my notes of the day and while this day had felt a lot shorter than the last, is there one thing at the top of my list that really has me shocked, confused and worried as it's Ron knowledge on the Greek and everything he seems to have learned into the span of a month's time.  
"Ron is a lot, but he is not someone who studies that much. He's hiding something that involves him and the Ancient Greek Legends. Is he a – a Demi-God?" Yet while I write this possibility down, do I then erase it and mutter: "No, he knows Harry is one and he seems fine with that. So what is he and why is he hiding what he is?"

Yet even while I come up blanc, does this question still concern me as it proves one very concerning point; even with the lesson he learned over the course of last year, Ron is still hiding something big and either he is doing this because of some law – or because he got ordered to by a power house like the Gods themselves."  
And while I write these notes down, do I then sigh and decide to elaborate on them tomorrow morning, making me lie the equipment down on my bedside table before I put my head to rest and as I lose myself to the grasp of the Might God Morpheus, do I think: "I really hope it's just a law for Ron to keep quiet on what he knows."  
And with this I sigh before getting consumed by my sudden bout of drowsiness as I can already guess that Harry won't take it lightly when he hears that his best friend is, yet again, keeping facts about his life from him and this alone makes me fall asleep with the concern over whether or not this might end our friendship – for good, this time.

* * *

 _ **Fleur's Room  
**_ _ **Fleur's POV**_

I will easily admit that I feel a little silly yet also highly honored that the Gods of Ancient Greek have considered me worthy and old enough to room with two ancient and highly honorable ladies, yet while we have all prepared ourselves for our beds, does Mrs. Tonks prove me how great of a professional she is as she says:  
"I truly am glad for how incredible the time difference is between here and the real world. It will mean that I will still have a few summer weeks left to work on last minute efforts with my patients if it becomes necessary. I just hope those books won't take up too much of my time and make me unable to help my patients."

Here we all nod and Augusta asks: "You really have your work cut out for you, don't you Andy?" And the woman nods as she says: "Sirius' stay in Azkaban, all the issues we are finding about the Weasleys, specifically Molly, the way that Albus just abandoned Harry with Muggles – and then I'm not even mentioning Harry himself."  
This shocks me and I ask: "You think Harry will be the hardest?" Here the woman nods and Augusta asks: "Care to explain why?" And the woman sighs as she says: "One of the reasons is his parentage. He has believed himself an orphan for at least the last decade. To then accept a guardian – of any kind – will be very hard on him.  
Harry will definitely go through many stages and sessions, I am sure of that, yet I am also happy to be here. These rooms, even when we don't know them all, are definitely providing me with all the tools I need to help him help himself." This last part confuses me and I ask: "Wait, what do you mean _help him help himself?_ "

And the woman sighs as she says: "No matter how great or talented one may be in psychology and Mind Healing, if the patient doesn't want to be helped or doesn't believe he needs help, there is nothing the Mind Healer can do. So even if, say, Hermione, you, Sirius and Ron tell him to, if Harry doesn't want to, I can't do a thing."  
Here I nod and ask: "And you think Harry might not want to?" Here the woman nods and says: "I fear that may be the case. It may not be all too hard to truly convince him, but I do believe we have a few major hurdles we will have to deal with before Harry can truly let himself open up to the possibility of mental healing."  
"And what would those be?" Lady Longbottom asks and as the woman speaks, do I find myself agreeing with her more and more: "The first is Harry's own instinctive belief in his fame. Like with the rest of the Magical World it has made him believe that he is to be immune to things like mental or emotional trauma.  
He is a kind and gentle lad, yet he also has a severe case of abandonment issues. He will probably deny that anything is wrong with him, simply because he believes that _we_ believe that he is to be without issues. _We_ will need to earn his trust even more than Sirius currently has and then convince him we believe otherwise."

Here we all nod at her and then Andromeda says: "The other hurdle is the most recent event. Harry, I can tell just by what I saw over the course of last chapter that Harry still has a lot of guilt over that event and I doubt we will be making any true progress until Cedric has properly convinced him that his guilt is unfounded.  
If we try working with him before that happens, the guilt and his innate fear of reliving it will just make us run up against walls no matter how many sessions we may try to conduct. Harry needs to accept the idea of talking about events like that before he can be helped." And while hating it, do I nod at her yet again.

"Do you believe we may come across any other hurdles whether before or after we start his sessions?" Lady Longbottom then asks and Lady Tonks sighs as she says: "I am basing this solely on what I have seen of Harry so far, what we have read and what I know about her, but – I think Molly might become a hurdle in the long run."  
"Why do you believe that?" I can't help but ask, if only because Bill and I are growing closer and I don't want to have any problems with the red-haired woman myself and Lady Tonks sighs before she says: "Going by what I have read and seen about Harry's character, I feel it will come to clash Molly's, especially with her coddling nature.  
Harry obviously does not see her like his mother and he seems to have a reason not to be too happy with her at the current moment, yet I am not sure if Molly will be in the know about that. If she doesn't, she will probably be ignorant to it and just try and keep coddling Harry, which his current temper and hormones won't accept."

Here I nod in understanding and ask: "So once Mrs. Weasley arrives –." And the woman nods as she says: "Once she does, we need to instantly make her realize that Harry does not see her as his mother. I can only hope that by the time she does arrive, I will have been able to start a session or two with Harry, at least about his bonds with others."  
We both nod and then Lady Longbottom says: "Perhaps – there is a way we can convince him to start at least small sessions." We both look at her and she says: "It's no lie when I say that Mr. Black will definitely need your help. Perhaps, seeing their bond, seeing his godfather take sessions will make Potter more willing to take his own."  
Here Lady Tonks nods and says: "Yes, the bond between Harry and Sirius will definitely be detrimental to Harry's healing – and probably Sirius' as well." And with that agreement between the three of us, do we all move ourselves to lie down comfortably and I feel myself falling asleep, worried about the little man.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's room  
**_ _ **Charlie's POV**_

"I can't believe that – in maybe a day's or two time – I will be sharing a bedroom with the two brothers who are Ron and Ginny's most and least favorite. I really hope Bill can keep a calm head when Percy arrives. Merlin, I hope that Harry is wrong about Percy and that the gods will just keep him out of all of this."  
Goes through my head before I sigh as that had been kind of the whole reason I had chosen the Romanian Dragon Reserve over any other Reserve closer to home; the fact that, even though he is the eldest, I had the feeling Bill had left responsibility over the others in my hands and that is exactly the field where my courage fails me.

Yeah, I can face down a dragon and tame and train it without getting even the least bit scared, yet taking care of issues revolving between my siblings – I suck at a job like that and I have known this fact and felt incapable of fixing this flaw in my character even when I was in my third year and Percy started his first.  
The boy had had major issues with fitting in with the rest of his House, mostly because he was the only other 1st year male in Gryffindor other than Oliver and even now I wonder how they haven't broken down their dorm rooms with how they constantly fought over their different likes and the importance behind their hobbies.  
Yet even after Bill left Hogwarts in Percy's 3rd year and my 5th, did I just not feel like I could do anything other than just keep the boys apart and keep Oliver distracted with talks about Quidditch, while also trying to answer Percy's thirst for knowledge by letting him help me with studying for my O.W.L.s every now and then.  
Still, I have always hated the fact that my closest younger brother and I have always been so different in our likes and even our personal hobbies and characteristics as the longer Percy became studious and I grew my love for Care of Magical Creatures, the more I felt that I was growing apart from the boy – and he probably felt the same.

Yet even that isn't an excuse for his behavior and while part of me – the part that still wants to prove itself as a brother than can be there for his younger siblings – really hopes that this is the chance that I turned my back on at Hogwarts, does a bigger part of me feel that the time for that to happen has just long since passed.  
"Percy has burned his bridges and unless these books can help us turn his views and beliefs of the world around, there is just no chance for me to have the chance I failed at all those years ago. I may miss my little brother, but I won't chose him over all the other siblings that still care for me." Yet this thought definitely hurts.

I then sigh and decide to do something I haven't done in the longest time. I move to the middle of my room and pull out my wand to conjure a small bit of wood, yet with a simple swish of my wrist, does it change into a dangerous looking dagger, which I then use to slice into the summoned wood and turn it into a small torch.  
I then turn the dagger back into my wand and use it to keep the torch afloat above the floor and ignite the top of the torch and then I start digging into my pocket and pull out a dead fox cub, one that had been found by the hunting team of the Dragon Reserve and which was supposed to end up as the lunch of a new dragon.

Instead of that do I throw the cub into the burning torch and as the magic that keeps the torch afloat does the same for the burning cub, do I sigh before I whisper: "Great Lord Ares, the Champion that trains the beasts of legend for your great battles against the darkness in your name calls on your greatness and asks for your advice.  
I will soon take part in a war that goes closer to home than any fight should ever take place; my younger brother versus the rest of my family and myself. We hope to fight a battle of the heart and mind, yet – if this fails –." And here I hesitate, but then focus on the whole reason I was chosen as Ares' Champion and hiss:  
"If this fails, bestow upon me the power to kill my brother, so he may never strike against my loved ones again, whether in act or word. In your name, Lord Ares, God of War and Battle, I offer this recent kill and pray that you will hear my words and answer my prayer." And with that do I go to bed, falling asleep by the dying flames.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that – happened!  
**_ _ **To be very honest, I have NO idea if this will actually happen. If Percy will really push the others so far, Charlie will feel like coming true to his words or if everything will be settled through either the family itself or outside help, I can't really say. All I know is that Charlie won't be having his room to himself for much longer.  
**_ _ **Now I will be honest and say that this chapter took way longer than I expected, yet I saw a chance for full character development from several angles and I felt I just had to take it. Now I will say that I am not sure how I will develop the characters any further from this, but I can promise that this won't be just a one chapter thing.  
**_ _ **Okay, have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	22. Worlds Merging A Little More

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews. I loved that I got to surprise V.L. Crawford with how I portrayed Charlie and the review left here by 03ECollins really warmed my heart. I have to admit, I really love this story and, while it may be just a CR story, do I still love how I can humanize the characters here.  
**_ _ **Anyway, on with it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21  
**_ _ **Worlds Merging A Little More**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1996  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place 12  
**_ _ **Bill's POV**_

Last night I have barely slept a wink, mostly because it was quite hard for me to let go off the feeling I got from the spells that Professor Dumbledore and I cast on the room from which Sirius and Harry disappeared, but also because I worry for those I haven't seen in the longest time; not since my last summer before Hogwarts.  
I may be no more than a Champion of Hecate, yet this never exempted me from visiting rights to Camp Halfblood or getting the chance to talk with Chiron over Iris messages, yet it was during my final summer there that my Divine Guardian sent me on a quest I was to fulfil once I had graduated from Hogwarts.

Part of me had felt amazed and honored that I would be chosen by my own Guardian and that I would be allowed to receive a boost of her powers for me to make sure I could fulfil my quest, yet I never truly understood why the quest took me, not just away from Camp, but so far away from my homeland and family too.  
Still, I had tried making the most out of it and had kept in contact with dad over the use of Owls and Floo access whenever possible. I had definitely longed to use Iris messages, yet I just know that, after me, the Weasley family had been left alone by the Divine of nature – or so I believed until Charlie and Ron had been taken.  
After hearing from Charlie, I had instantly wanted to Iris message Chiron and ask him what he knew, yet before Ron was taken, had Dumbledore received several letters from Harry which had put his fears and my heart at ease as they proved that the boy was doing fine, that the others were with him and that they were all quite safe.

Yet, the duty and responsibility of the Eldest of the Family never waver and while I am sure that some of my siblings, such as Percy and the twins, might think that I have abandoned that role, has my time away made me only more thrilled and glad that I can be with them now, not to mention the fact that I now feel confident in protecting them.  
"Or at least – _some_ of them." Goes through my mind as I lie in bed with my arms behind my head and my eyes aimed for the enchanted top of my canopy. Yes, I believe Percy had gone beyond too far – and part of me worries it might or might not be due to spell damage – yet dad had forbidden me from using my role as eldest for interference.  
I really don't get why dad would do this, yet there had been no arguing against the look in his eyes as he had told me not to go seek out Percy and to just leave him be until he came back to us; something I personally find a fool's folly and makes me slightly hope that Percy and I will arrive at the other location before dad does.

"And if we do, I will take responsibility and so will he." Goes through my mind, yet then suddenly my eyes widen as I feel the power of my actual Divine Guardian surrounding me before I feel a sharp pull behind my navel and I think: "Lady Hecate? Why? Why would she be behind this? What is her purpose for all this?"  
Yet then, as I feel myself get send to places unknown, do my eyes widen even more as I hear her soft as night and strong as magic voice speak and say: "For peace, my Champion. For peace of the warrior, the heroes and the leaders. For peace of fathers, sons, daughters, mothers and champions alike. For peace of all."  
And while I get shocked by her answer, do I then feel my body moving through the portkey travel and when the sensation stops, am I actually on my feet, dressed in my usual excavation outfit and standing in the most incredible, awe-inspiring room I have ever seen; one that makes me feel as if the beauty of nature has been brought indoors.

"Oh, hey Bill. Good morning." A calm voice then suddenly says and I look behind me, my eyes widening and my heart beating in relief as I see Harry coming out of one of the many doors in the wall that circles around me, yet to my shock is he using his wand to levitate a whole array of dishes and drinks around him.  
"You hungry?" The younger boy asks and I ask: "Harry, what – what's happening?" And Harry shrugs as he answers: "It's time for breakfast. Can you take over the spell? I'll wake the others." And while I take the spell over from the boy, am I amazed at how calm and happy the boy feels; quite different from how I saw him only days earlier.  
I then put the dishes and drinks on the coffee table I see standing amidst a series of chairs and couches of all shapes and sizes, yet as I put it down, do I ask: "Wait, it's morning for you guys? What day?" And Harry answers: "The eight. You?" And while I am shocked to hear this, do I say: "It's only the seventh for us."

Yet the boy seems completely unbothered by this and then Charlie and Ron come in and just the sight of those two, Ron still with his pajama bottoms on, makes me feel a little more relaxed about all this and as the others come in, do I feel my heart skip a happy beat when I see Fleur, looking the epitome of gorgeous perfection as always.  
Everyone happily greets me and the fact that none of them seem shocked to see me makes me wonder how long it will take before I get used to seeing new faces appear here; only then do I get the shock of the day when I see Harry happily talking with a very familiar spirit that floats besides him and takes place next to his couch.  
"Cedric? Cedric Diggory?" I ask perplexed and Harry cringes as he says: "I guess I should have written Dumbledore with a bit of a report last night. What time was it for you when you got here anyway, Bill? Seeing the crazy way that makes time be ever so different between here and back home, that is."

And while I agree with the boy, do I say: "It was actually just ten minutes before midnight, though I think we passed that by now." At this Harry and the others look at each other and Harry says: "We did do five chapters yesterday, plus the choosing of the room and the talks before bed. Plus, it was dinner time last Dumbledore wrote me."  
"What time was it exactly?" Fleur asks the boy and Harry answers: "Just past six thirty. Add the five hours that passed in the other world because we read five chapters, the five minutes that passed during the time we read five chapters and the ten minutes that passed due to our activities; you'd end up around 23:48 or so, right?"  
Everyone nods and Ron says: "Huh, so this room now officially lives one day ahead from the real world. That will cause some getting used to when we get back." Yet then Harry looks at the whole sets of books that are set next to the round fireplace and he says: "To be honest, I think this is only the beginning of the days being different."

The others nod and then I say: "Harry, London knows that you guys are aware how you were brought here. I – I just want to let everyone know that – I know who's behind it." Everyone looks at me heavily shocked and I say: "It's Lady Hecate, Mistress of Magic and the Mother of the Night. She's the one who brought us all here."  
"How do you KNOW THAT?" Ron and Charlie ask heavily shocked and for the first time since finding out about my role as Champion do I wonder if I really am the only one of my family who got the good fortune of being chosen as Champion before I say: "Dumbledore and I checked the room Harry and Sirius got taken from.  
I –." But then I hear the lady's divine voice yet again and she whispers: "Not yet, my young ginger. Wait for when _he_ arrives." And while I already know who the woman means, do I quickly change my mind and say: "I've encountered her form of magic once before, when the Goblins send me on a mission to Athens."

The brothers nod and I ask: "How do you know about her?" And Ron answers: "There are some Demigods at Hogwarts I got to meet last year." And Charlie answers: "Some tourists that came to visit dragons were Demigods that believed them to be monsters from Greek legends and that they were quested to destroy them."  
This makes me cringe as I can only imagine how Charlie must have felt having to defend the beings he loved so much he left our home town just for them and then I turn to Cedric and he says: "I actually came from Lord Hades' domain. Apparently, wizards are like Demigod Heirs, so get the right to visit the Greek Underworld upon passing."  
At this I nod and he shrugs as he says: "I actually thought I was just send here for a single chapter, but it turns out I need to stay here like the rest of you lot until certain tasks have been completed. Not that I mind, it feels great being a spirit amongst humans. Kind of funny too." And while I feel glad for this, do I then ask:  
"I heard from Dumbledore that we were all send here for a special purpose, one linked to the Divine world. Can any of you tell me more?" And the answer I get astounds me as Harry sets down his bowl of cereal with a very straight face before he turns to me and with a voice I have never heard come from him before he says:

" _ **One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
**_ _ **For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
**_ _ **All seventeen Books must be Read.  
**_ _ **Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
**_ _ **Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
**_ _ **For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

"So that's what she meant." Goes through my mind, yet I don't say this out loud and I say: "That must have been made by Lord Apollo. He is known as the Lord of Prophesy. I wonder if he and Lady Hecate are in this together or something." Here the others all shrug and then Ron says: "Either way, it's your turn, Bill."  
Yet this confuses me and Harry says: "We have the rule that the next arrival is the next reader of the book we're going through. We just passed my first Christmas at Hogwarts." Here I nod and after everyone has finished, does Harry hand me the book, me smiling as I see his younger self on the front cover before I open the book and read.

 _ **Nicolas Flamel  
PS – Chapter 13, Page 231 – PS **_

"Harry, not visiting one room doesn't mean you couldn't visit the rest of the castle." Sirius tells his godson and Harry nods as he says: "I know that, I just didn't want to risk the chance that I would explore unknown rooms and would find it again without trying to." The man nods in understanding at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 231 – PS**_

"Sirius, do you ever have similar nightmares?" Andromeda Tonks suddenly asks me, actually shocking me and Sirius sighs as he mutters: "Yeah. It – it used to be practically every night in the first few months after my escape, but – but it lessened down to twice, sometimes three times a week over the last year or so."  
The woman nods and asks: "Would you be opposed to us talking about it tonight? Perhaps, at a private family dinner?" And Sirius smiles at her before he looks at Harry inquisitively as he asks: "Would Harry be allowed to come too?" And while Andromeda nods, does Harry hug his godfather close with clear concern as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 231 – PS**_

This makes Fleur, Augusta and Andromeda glare at the lad, but then Sirius says: "Oh come on, the kid was eleven. Give him a break already. This kind of stuff was way over the heads of anyone his age and you know it." And the redhead smiles at the man as the three woman concede to his words and stop their glaring as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 231 – PS**_

"What about the whole thing with the Mirror?" Charlie asks and Hermione sends a faux glare at her best friend as she says: "Harry didn't really tell me much about that. He just told me he had found a magical artefact that Dumbledore had warned him about before removing it." And my brother shakes his head as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 231 & 232 – PS**_

"I remember that. The twins were pretty pissed at you over that, but they were even more pissed at me for constantly giving into your requests to me to train you even harder than I did the rest of them." Oliver says and Hermione asks: "Why would you ask that?""It'll be explained, I'm sure." Harry mutters softly and I read on concerned.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 232 – PS**_

This shocks his best friend and Sirius looks at his godson in great worry as he says: "Overexerting oneself is never a good thing, Harry, especially not for someone of your age. Not back then, not until after your eighteenth birthday.""Why until then?" Hermione asks and Andromeda answers: "Because of the frailness of a teenage core."  
Everyone looks at her and Andromeda smiles as she says: "What you must understand is, when a witch or wizard turns 11, their core becomes much, much frailer, like the bones of someone who hasn't drank milk in over a year. This frailness is due to the fact that, for the next 7 years, their cores grow the strongest and the best.  
It's a bit like the human body; in their teenage years, they experience the most physical changes to their forms and the same goes for a teenage core. However, overexertion can cause huge amounts of damage to a wizard's core; there have even been instances where a core actually collapsed within said wizard due to overexertion."

This shocks the group around her, but then I see Harry, Ron and Hermione share a worried look and then Hermione, with silent insistence of her friends, asks: "And – and if – if one were to use a wand that isn't their own? Like – like their brother's?" And this makes Andromeda look at Ron with thin lips as she says:  
"That is the most dangerous thing one can do, not to mention the most irresponsible thing a parent can do. Anyone and everyone knows that no two wands are the same and that even twins often have wands that have very different wood species or cores. No witch or wizard should ever use another's wand, especially not in their teens."  
And while Ron looks down at the stern look send his way by the woman throughout her speech and he asks: "Should I head for Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts?" But the woman shakes her head and says: "I'll check you over myself later." And as my brother nods, do I wonder about the curious, guilty look on Augusta's face as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 232 – PS**_

"Excuse me!" Augusta suddenly snarls and she snaps: "That's against ancient rules! No Head of House is ever allowed to referee anything, whether it be Quidditch or any kind of club that can earn a House more points. It is forbidden to prevent favoritism." And while the woman keeps grumbling to herself, do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 232 – PS**_

"Was he okay?" I can't help but ask and Harry nods as Oliver says: "He and his brother were flying not even a feet or two above the ground. They were fooling around while trying to see if they could do with the Bludgers what I did with the Snitch last match." And this makes me feel much relieved for my brothers as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 232 & 233 – PS**_

"That's right, you thought he was after your life, didn't you?" Kingsley asks darkly, yet then Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Yeah, and it was seriously stupid of me to think that. No Snake would openly antagonize someone they would want to kill, it would go against their cunning nature." And while Kingsley nods at this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 233 – PS**_

"One should never believe that they are perfect at everything. Taking part in something you know you're bad at is only better for a person's character." Andromeda then says and Ron snorts as he says: "Could you teach Percy that? I think he missed that lesson in regards to Fudge." And this makes me continue reading, feeling troubled.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 233 – PS**_

"Sinister?" Charlie asks and Harry groans as he says: "I thought he wanted to kill me. You'd think the same of the man who sold Norbert to Hagrid." And my younger brother nods in agreement before I ask: "Who's Norbert?" Yet Charlie snickers and says: "You'll see, and it's actually Norberta." Making me read on confused.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 233 – PS**_

Here Oliver groans in self-hatred before he looks at Harry and says: "Harry, I don't know if you'll be Captain this year or not, but even if you're not, please make sure that the Captain plans Try-outs for a reserve team. We've been relying on our main team out of overconfidence for too long." Harry nods at his former captain and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 233 – PS**_

"Who the heck would be disgusting enough to put anyone through such a trial like that?" Augusta asks in utter rage and Harry, Ron and Hermione ask: "Do you really have to ask?" Making the woman become thin-lipped in anger while, for some reason, Oliver whispers: "Glad I wasn't there back then." Making me read on confused.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 234 – PS**_

"Surely not everyone laughed?" The elder woman sneers in utter disbelief and Harry snarls: "No, I was casting small spells at those that were close by. Though I didn't do that with Ron, him I just glared into silence." And while the boy glares at my younger brother in remembrance and Ron shudders slightly, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 234 – PS**_

"Excuse me?" Augusta asks in utter rage, but then Fleur asks: "Wait, isn't your library on the second floor? Does – does that mean that the boy met absolutely no one else who could have helped him on that entire treck? Surely he met at least one or two other students." And Augusta snarls: "My thoughts exactly." Before she turns to Oliver.  
Yet the young Puddlemere player raises his arms up and says: "We were still at the pitch when this happened and we went right into dinner after that. We didn't hear about it until the next day at breakfast." And the woman nods before Hermione mutters: "We should ask Neville when he gets here." And her friends nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 234 – PS**_

Here Augusta glares at the redhead, but then Sirius says: "Augusta no. Some people are subtle and some aren't. Not to mention that many things said and done by teens should be taken with a grain of salt. And finally, as you well know, I would have been way worse when I was his age." And the woman nods as Harry asks:  
"You would have been? Really?" And Sirius sighs before he nods and says: "To – to be honest, Harry, your – your birth really made me grow up a lot. And – I – I don't like admitting it, Harry, but – heh, I saw a lot of who I used to be – in Dudley." Shocking his godson into having his mouth dropped, yet I quickly read on after this.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 234 – PS**_

"You know, I really think this is going to be Neville's year." Harry suddenly says and we all look at him as Ron asks: "You think he will be Prefect?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I don't know about that, but – I don't know, I think this will be the year where he will grow out of his shell." His friend nods and I happily read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 234 & 235 – PS**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius exclaims with his eyes covered by both hands and his head lying over his backrest before Fleur says: "I know one even worse; one day I was gathering laundry after picking out most of my outfit for that day and I thought I still needed to pick my shirt, yet I had put it together with my laundry.  
I just didn't realize it was together with the laundry over my arm until I had searched my entire dorm and started throwing my laundry in the basket. I only just managed to pull back said shirt before the magic of the basket took it to the laundry room. Trust me, my room mate did not let me live that down for a good fortnight to longer."  
This shocks some of those around us and Hermione asks: "How – how did that happen?" And Fleur smiles at her as she says: "I had grabbed the shirt, then put my pants and jacket on my bed and forgot to lie the shirt with it before gathering my laundry." This makes the younger girl giggle at the simple mistake and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 235 – PS**_

This shocks even me and when I realize that the card is right, do I hit myself over my head and I mutter: "How could I have ever forgotten that myself. I bloody well used some of his achievements for my N.E.W.T. paper, including that blasted stone of his." And while this makes my youngest brother and his friends snicker, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 235 – PS**_

"How many pages was that?" Charlie asks shocked and Harry says: "I have no idea, but the text she found was on page 462 and that was somewhere between a quarter and halfway down the book – at least, I think it was." This shocks my ever-active brother and makes him look at the studious girl wide-eyed as I snicker and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 235 & 236 – PS**_

This alone makes me feel highly uncomfortable as I know just fine what Lady Hecate and Lord Hades think of that retched stone and I say: "You know, I once heard about a – a Demigod I think they're called – well, I once heard a tale of a Demigod of Hecate being sent on a quest to find and destroy that Stone, actually."  
"What? Why?" Hermione asks in utter shock and I answer: "Because the function of that thing is like breaking the bond of trust and respect between the realms of Lady Hecate and Lord Hades. No one should be that magically powerful and no one should be able to escape death." Here the girl nods and Harry asks:  
"So, say Nicholas Flamel stops using the Elixer and his soul gets send to the Underworld –." At this I shudder and say: "He may be considered a right legend in our world, Harry, but anyone who works together with Greek Demigods know they see the guy as the Rich One's greatest enemy." And Harry himself cringes as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 236 – PS**_

"Wait, he is how old?" Augusta asks in shock and I nod as I say: "Yeah, a lot of Demigods apparently get shocked as well when they get the mission to take the Stone from him and find this out. Though mostly kids of the Rich One get send and they usually take it as a personal insult." The woman seems intrigued and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 236 – PS**_

"Wait, the Stone was at Gringotts?" I ask shocked and Harry nods as he says: "Yeah, it was in a vault that Dumbledore asked Hagrid to empty on the same day as he picked me up and showed me around the Magical world for the first time." And while I nod, do I quickly make sure to take this information to heart before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 236 – PS**_

"And anyone who actively searches to use it instantly make themselves enemies to the House of the Rich One." I quickly tell my younger brother, yet then Harry looks down and say: "Trust me, Bill, after the last two years, I have lost even the childish desire I used to have for having it." And I nod at him before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 236 & 237 – PS**_

"While doing what? Is that teacher even trying to teach you? Why would he teach you such lies?" Charlie asks shocked and Harry answers: "Charlie, my list of competent teachers of the last four years goes like this: Lupin, fake-Moody, Quirrell, Lockhart.""You get someone even worse?" Harry nods at my brother and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 237 – PS**_

Here many of those around me hit themselves over the head and then Charlie says: "Hermione, it's the job of Harry's acquaintances to make worrisome comments like that. It's your and Ron's job to retort to those comments and prove that you trust in your best friend." The bushy-haired girl looks down with a blush as I smile and read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 237 – PS**_

Here Charlie rolls his eyes and then says: "You know, depending on the expertise of a team and how well they work together, things like broom quality and a referee really don't matter in their chance for a victory." And while this makes Oliver and Harry send each other a guilty, yet proud smile, do I agree with my brother and then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 237 – PS**_

"If that man is so concerned for you, Mr. Potter, then why is he the one trying to get alone with you and not your Head of House? Is the House Rivalry that strong that Snape doesn't think Minerva will take his concerns seriously?" Augusta asks, yet Ron rolls his eyes at her and then says: "He doesn't because he's a prat."  
This makes the woman look at him and he says: "Remember that he hates Harry because of his dad? Well, Snape isn't following Harry because he wants to get him alone and tell him about his concerns; he wants to catch Harry do something wrong and then get him expelled. He's just like that." Augusta sighs at this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 237 & 238 – PS**_

This shocks me, yet it also makes Sirius glare at the book and he then takes out some parchment, ink and a quill and asks: "Could you repeat that part, please Bill? I'm sure Albus wants to know about all times Severus broke the law like that, even if it's only an assumption." I nod, repeat the part and the man writes it all down.  
He then writes down some more and hands it to Kingsley, who quickly signs it together with Augusta and Andromeda after which the scroll vanishes and Andromeda says: "An Auror witness signature as well as the witness signature of a Certified Healer and the Lady of a Noble and Ancient House. That will definitely help the legitimacy."

This makes many of those around her smile and then Oliver asks: "You really think Dumbledore will do something? He has been vouching for Snape for the longest time." Before Harry says: "He will, he told me he put Snape under a Hogwarts Protégé oath where any and all actions Snape does get recorded in trifold manner."  
"He actually did that?" Both Oliver and Charlie ask in utter shock and Harry nods and says: "Yeah, and apparently Snape is none too happy. Dumbledore told me that he had received several mental reports of what Snape wanted to do out of revenge and he even said he was glad that I wasn't there when he received them."  
"Wait, Dumbledore puts Snape under this really heavy oath – and Snape blames you? _Why_?" I can't help but ask and Harry shrugs as he says: "It's Snape." Yet here Kingsley frowns and says: "I'll be trying to see if I can contact Albus later about this. It might give us a legit reason to put you under Auror protection without rousing suspicion."

Yet here Harry scowls at the idea and he asks: "Like you have been doing without my knowledge and consent for the last month or so?" And while this makes me cringe, does the man sigh and say: "It was for your own protection." Yet while Harry now glares at him, do I get shocked as Augusta says: "That means nothing, Shacklebolt."  
The man turns her way and Augusta says: "Harry, whether he knows it or not, is the the future Lord of his line because he is the last of what is left of the Potter line. Because of that and because you did this without asking for his consent first, were you the ones breaking the law." And the man looks shocked at this before slapping his forehead.  
"Wait, if I had found out before three days ago, I could have refused them and they would have been forced to stop? Is that what you're saying?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "Yes Harry, that's right. And even with Albus claiming to be your Magical Guardian, your rights as a Lord do exceed his rights under that role."  
Here Harry looks at the man and then turns to glare at Kingsley and says: "Then, as last of my line, do I hereby declare that I won't accept or allow any Auror protection unless I get to personally pick the Aurors myself. Capish Kingsley?" And the man sighs, but smiles at the boy gratefully and nods in consent before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 – PS**_

"Hey, I worked hard on that speech!" Oliver snaps, yet everyone can see how he is trying to fight against the smirk that is almost breaking through his fake anger and instantly the seriousness of the last few minutes breaks apart and all of the teens burst out laughing, Sirius, me and a few others joining before I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 – PS**_

"I hate breaking it to you two, but that is actually against the rules." Augusta softly mutters and Ron asks: "What? Why?" And the woman sighs as she says: "Because you're a Lion. It's against the rules for students of the Houses that play to take their wands with them out of fear for them to try and disrupt the game for the other team."  
The boy looks shocked, but then Sirius asks: "Ron, seeing the incredible rivalry between Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, can you really blame the teachers and Board of Governors for putting up a rule like that?" And the boy looks thoughtful before he shrugs and says: "Heh, good point." Before I continue the rest of the chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 – PS**_

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?" Sirius shoots up from his seat as he shouts this and he goes on: "That's as bad as my Whomping Willow idiocy! Didn't you realize that doing so to someone who is on a broom in the sky will force them to actually fall of their broom? Had you done that, he could have accused you of attempt of murder!"  
The two look shocked and then Hermione starts to softly cry, Fleur instantly hugging her close to her person while Ron tries to hide his guilty face behind a hand that he uses to cover his left eye and Harry says: "Sirius –." But Sirius retorts: "No Harry, even I have my limits of how far I will go in order to protect you – at least, if I have the choice.  
Say we were in a duel against Death Eaters, I would have taken a Killing Curse just to protect you. However, if I were watching you at a match, like these two did, I would have made sure my methods didn't resort to me breaking the law. And yes Augusta, I know how irresponsible I used to be. I'm just trying to teach them a lesson."

The woman nods and Sirius says: "Ron, Hermione, trust me. I value loyalty just as much as you do, but it should never come at the cost of your own innocence, especially not when it comes to the law. However, I don't fully believe the two of you are to be blamed for this problem in its entirety." And this confuses me.  
Sirius then turns from Harry back to the guilty-looking Ron and the teary-eyed Hermione and says: "Harry has an excuse as to why he didn't do what I think caused the three of you to go this far, however neither of you share that excuse. You, Hermione, are even the living epitome of someone having the opposite of that excuse."  
The two now seem more curious than feeling guilty and Sirius says: "Ron, you grew up under Molly and Arthur Weasley, two people who were always there when you needed a bit of advice. And Hermione, you grew up practically worshipping the ground adults walked on. Why you didn't do that in this situation just boggles my mind."

And this shocks me as the two turn wide eyed and Sirius says: "Yes, Minerva probably has been hearing countless complaints from her Lions about Snape's treatment, but the idea that not one but two of her Lions think that the Head of her Rivaling House has it out for one of their own. I think she would have taken that pretty seriously."  
" _ **I don't."**_ A voice sounds from behind him, laced with anger and even a hint of malice and Sirius looks at Harry shocked, the boy actually glaring into nothing as he says: "Just wait till the rest of the story, Sirius. McGonagall proves you wrong not even once, but actually twice." And while this worries the man, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 – PS**_

Here Charlie looks at Oliver strangely and asks: "Why not just give him that order and then tell the twins to watch his back like they did when his broom got cursed and that the Chasers should make sure to score as much as possible? Why put all the pressure on Harry like that?" And Oliver turns red with guilt as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 – PS**_

"Wait, what? The guy usually has meetings with the ICW during Quidditch matches. It's common knowledge that he schedules them on those dates so he doesn't have to worry about too many students running rampant inside the castle. What's that all about?" Augusta asks shocked, yet none of us have an answer to it and I just read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 238 & 239 – PS**_

"What is he doing there? I know it's a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match, so the rule of Rivalling Houses not sitting in the same stand doesn't apply, but still? Why is he actively seeking his rival out?" Augusta asks shocked and Sirius groans loudly as he says: "Great, now he reminds me of what I was like as a teen."  
"Wait what?" Harry asks shocked and Sirius sighs as he says: "Yeah, I was just like that. Sure, Snape did the same thing more than plenty of times, I think he and I tie over that matter, but we were definitely just childish and petty enough that leaving a chance to make the other's life miserable was not one we wanted to miss out on."  
"But – but why?" Harry asks and I can tell that this is not something Harry ever wanted to hear about his beloved godfather, making me really feel for him as Sirius sighs in guilt and defeat before he says: "Because I was the worst example of what a teen one could be like, Harry, let's keep it at that." The boy looks crushed and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 239 – PS**_

"Didn't I just warn Harry not to give Snape any reason to favor Hufflepuff? Why did George even do that? And why didn't I see him do so back then?" Oliver asks shocked and Charlie says: "Only you can answer that question, really." The boy thinks and then says: "I was watching the Quaffle and Harry." To which I read on relieved.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 239 – PS**_

Here Sirius sighs before he says: "You know, part of me wants to send this part of the story straight to Snape just so he can see what his Slytherins are really like.""Why would you want to do that?" Andromeda asks and Sirius answers: "To prove him it's not Harry who is the bully of the two." The woman nods and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 240 – PS**_

"Did something happen? Surely no one would try anything with a Dark Arts expert and famous defeater of a previous Dark Lord around." Fleur asks in great concern and Harry smiles at her as he says: "No, don't worry. I just broke a Quidditch record for the team." The woman sighs in relief at hearing this and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 240 – PS**_

"And he wants to play Quiddich? Why? Why does he think he can even play when he doesn't even pay attention to the gameplay of his own rivals? Especially someone who has been proven to be a competent rival in his year?" Charlie asks in shock and Harry growls: "Because he's a cocky jerk." Making my brother sigh as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 240 – PS**_

This makes everyone look at the boy in utter shock and Ron turns red as he says: "I had to; my – my instincts took over.""Your instinct was to physically attack another student?" Sirius asks shocked and Ron sighs as he says: "Back then. Yeah, it was." And while the man looks at my youngest brother in clear shock, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 240 – PS**_

"How the heck did you not notice us?" Ron asks shocked and then Fleur asks: "Ron, you know the saying _love makes blind_?" Ron nods and Fleur smiles as she says: "The same counts for fear or anger. It can make someone really single-minded, you know?" And while I smile at how intelligent the gorgeous blonde is, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 241 – PS**_

This makes many groans ring through the room and Cedric asks: "Why? Why is he reminding Harry of that blasted mirror? Why can't he just leave it be now that he saw that Harry has found something much better to focus on? Is he actively trying to make Harry search out the danger?" And this makes me read the rest while feeling worried.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 241 – PS**_

"You seriously think this is more important than you saving the entire nation?" Fleur asks shocked, but Harry shakes his head and says: "I think this is more – defining of why I should be famous as this is something everyone remembers I worked hard for. The whole saving thing is based on something even I don't know if I did it myself."  
The young woman looks curious yet understanding and Harry says: "You have to look at it this way, Fleur. Because so many people are so adamant on making me their hero, they work extra hard to just forget what I had to lose to become famous. When it comes to Quidditch, that's not an option, because I didn't have to lose anything."  
The woman looks shocked and then lowers her head as she says: "Of course, you're totally right. I'm truly sorry, Harry. Fame should never come at the loss of family." And this makes both of us smile at the young woman, Harry in gratitude for her understanding and me in admiration for how amazing her character is before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 241 & 242 – PS**_

"Wait, he didn't give you trouble, did he?" Charlie suddenly asks angrily and Cedric asks: "What makes you think he would do that?" And Charlie rolls his eyes as he says: "His behavior so far, the fact that Harry almost knocked him off his broom and his overall response to the game's end." Cedric nods and I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 242 – PS**_

"What the heck is he up to?" Sirius asks, obviously instantly suspicious, yet Harry says: "The same thing as when Ron and I caught him heading for the third floor on Halloween. I just didn't realize that until it was too late – well, almost." This really makes many of us look at the boy in sheer concern before I hurry on my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 242 – PS**_

"Harry, just because your teacher behaves highly suspicious does not give you the right to break the rules. That forest is – yes, I know I'm being a hypocrite, but that's part of the job of being a parent or guardian." The man then stops Harry from retorting and Harry pouts at this with his arms crossed as I snicker and continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 242 – PS**_

"Wait, Quirrell was causing the danger? How is that even possible? The guy –.""Was faking." Kingsley growls as he interrupts Cedric and the ghost looks shocked as Kingsley says: "Always suspect the unsuspicious. That is why most Aurors even question the witnesses in court." The ghost looks shocked and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 242 & 243 – PS**_

"So you go and meet with who you suspect is a thief in the one area that entices every hormonal teen to enter its domain instead of – say – your dungeons or private quarters? I thought Snape was a spy, not an idiot." Kingsley growls and Augusta says: "I'm guessing he underestimated Quirrell." And the man sighs as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 243 – PS**_

Here Kingsley groans and he says: "Why does that sound as if you just missed the one part that proves Snape to be innocent of your suspicions?" And Harry turns red as he mutters: "Because I did. Sorry, Kingsley." But the man retorts: "Not your fault, Snape just picked the wrong location." And with that do I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 243 & 244 – PS**_

"And what did Minerva think of you doing that, young man?" Augusta teases the boy, yet Ron shrugs and says: "Honestly, I don't think she ever found out.""How is that even possible?" Sirius asks shocked and Hermione says: "McGonagall's not really the – most attentive Head of House that you seem to remember her to be."  
This shocks the man and he then sighs and says: "I already had that suspicion, but – I just thought she had stopped her weekly to bi-weekly meetings with her House, but I didn't think she became that impersonal. Definitely something Albus will have to be told about at earliest convenience." And all of us nod as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 13, Page 244 – PS**_

"Why didn't you guys rely on the other teachers as well? Hermione did just say that there are other things apart from Fluffy guarding that thing, so why did you expect it to be gone just because Quirrell was behaving like such a scaredy cat?" Charlie asks and Harry answers: "The other teachers hid their involvement better."  
My younger brother nods in understanding and then turns to me, his face suddenly as grave as the time he came home to tell mum that he was going to Romania to work for the Dragon Reserve which took place in one of the only summers I got to take off from Gringotts and tells me: "We're sharing a room with Percy." Shocking me senseless.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, this chapter, of which the CR part was only five pages long, has been changed into a chapter consisting of 15 pages. I swear, I don't know how I keep doing this, but I am still very happy with how I made such a – to me – insignificant chapter still feel quite important as well as point out things that really bothered me.  
**_ _ **And one of those things is obviously the strange independence of Ron and Hermione in regards to McGonagall and their suspicions of Snape. Hermione did so once in the Christmas of Third year, yet I never understood why neither her nor Ron did so more often. I can get Harry not doing so, but Ron and Hermione – that never made sense.  
**_ _ **And yes, I do know that McGonagall proved that she didn't always take her students seriously, especially when it mattered, but I again want to refer back to Hermione actually going behind Harry's back to express her worries about the Firebolt to McGonagall. Why was that the only time she did so, seriously?  
**_ _ **Really curious, no?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	23. Norway, Greece And England

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am super happy with this chapter, simply because it will unite the three characters I love most out of the entire Harry Potter franchise. And if any of you have read any of my stories you know exactly who I am talking about, simply because I always give these three more attention and love than any of the other characters.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22  
**_ _ **Norway, Greece And England**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place  
**_ _ **Remus' POV**_

I know Albus has been trying to reassure us that there is nothing wrong with either Harry, Sirius or any of the others that have been taken, yet there is something he doesn't know about me that happened in the week after I discovered that Sirius was actually innocent that makes it just utterly impossible for me not to worry for them.  
After retiring from my job and giving Harry his Map back did I leave for the carriage that would take me past the Hogwarts' wards, yet once I got in there, I actually noticed that the carriage wasn't empty like I expected, but rather that it had a gorgeous, ethereal looking lady seated inside it. Since then I have been a Champion.  
And while Lady Hera always keeps to her Sacred Oath not to ever have children with anyone other than her own husband, are Champions to her creed a whole other story and it has given me many new powers and abilities along with a few benefits that have made my life slightly easier, even with everything that happens.

One of these benefits is that, whenever I think of Harry and Sirius for several hours before full moon rise, Moony and I actually feel like one being instead of me feeling like one being and Moony another, both stuck in the same body. Another is that, full moon or not, Moony's heightened senses are mine to use to my heart's delight.  
There is also the fact that, being this much closer to Moony, I feel much more confident in writing letters to Harry and Sirius – even though Harry never replies for some reason – and it also makes me more confident in the gifts I often prepare for the both of them as well as care nothing for what others might think of the gifts.  
The reason behind this is, regardless of all the good that being Hera's Champion has done me, I haven't had a job since quitting Hogwarts, yet even though I am slowly draining a vault that had been given to me thanks to my position as Champion, do I not care for this fact as all of my gifts are hand-picked and handmade.

Yet now, even though I had intended to give Harry one of his gifts personally on the day he vanished, have I still kept it on me if only to make sure I can give it to him the minute he and Sirius come back from wherever he has been taken and for the last few hours, I have been studying the gift, making sure there are no faults or damage.  
The gift itself is one I feel very proud of as I have worked abundantly over the course of the last month, yet by the time Harry's birthday came around, I didn't feel as if the gift was quite done and I also worried what would happen to it if the owl were to be intercepted and so I had simply send the boy a chocolate birthday gift.  
"Sure hope he likes it as much as the other gifts I have been sending him. Harry may not ever return my mail, but at least he's polite enough to always send me a thank you note when I send him a gift. Strange little lad." This makes me softly snicker to myself, but then I stop and gasp as the sensation of a Port Key overtakes me.

I open my eyes wide and notice that I am engulfed by the same bright light as the one that took Harry, Sirius and all of the others and I can't help but think: "They come back to me or I go wherever they are. Heh, either way works." And with that do I feel myself moved into a standing position before the light vanishes around me.  
And the minute it does, my eyes widen and Moony within me howls in utter delight as the room I am in is huge, circular and furnished in such a way I feel as if there is a campfire with several couches and chairs in the middle of a huge, beautiful forest and when I look at the sight of the chairs and couches, Moony howls in delighted relief.  
Harry and Sirius are seated closely together on the same couch and the arm that Sirius has around Harry's arm proves that Sirius meant everything he said during the argument he had with Molly a few days ago before Harry asks: "Late night on the eight, right?" I nod and Harry turns from me to the others as he says:  
"I better write Dumbledore. He'll want to be informed that people are indeed being taken in the middle of the night so he can reassure Mrs. Weasley and the others when the sun rises." Everyone nods and Harry quickly writes down a small note that then glows before the writing he put down vanishes from the parchment.

Then Sirius moves over and says: "Come on, Remus. Let's go find you a bed." And this confuses me, but then I remember what I had been thinking about before I got taken and I say: "Just a minute, Sirius." And I happily move over to Harry, the boy looking curious and confused as I say: "Here you go, Harry. Sorry, it's late."  
And the boy looks down at the small, clay statue that depicts Sirius in Padfoot form, me in werewolf form and Harry standing on a patch of grass between us a large, laughing smile on his face and a hand petting both of our heads while I have my head tilted in glee and Sirius licking the underside of the boy's wrist with his tongue.  
"You – you made this?" Harry asks shocked and I say: "Yeah, took me the better part of the last month. I didn't feel it was quite right on your birthday and I didn't want it intercepted, so I send you the cake instead." The boy looks from the small statue to me in great shock and instantly Moony starts growling in concern.

"Harry, am I right to assume that this is the first time you ever saw any of Remus' gifts?" Sirius suddenly asks and this shocks me and when Harry nods, do I ask: "But – but then – who constantly sends me the thank you notes?" And everyone else looks shocked and confused before Sirius says: "Remus, come on."  
And while the others all look confused, worried and alarmed, do I follow after the Animagus, the befuddled look on my cub's face making me feel highly worried before Sirius closes one of the doors behind me and says: "I was visited last night, you know. In my dreams." This confuses me and Sirius goes on:  
"Apparently my mum never wanted me to be a proper Black because she believed in House Pride; she wanted me to be one, because she wanted to keep a little scandal she partook in a secret. Guess what, Remus, the first born son to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black – is actually a son to Lord Hermes, God of Travellers."

And instantly I get why Sirius wanted me here as I ask: "Harry never got anything I send him, did he?" And Sirius shakes his head as he says: "It's kind of confusing, really, and the right prescription for a bloody headache, but I've been able to see where people send their mail to and to whom since I woke up this morning."  
This confuses me and Sirius says: "It's already past 8 in the morning for us. Time works differently here, based on our activities and actions." Here I nod and Sirius says: "Remus, I can see a good 30 aura lines that move away from you and I can see that the recipient is supposed to be Harry – but the lines don't connect. They don't link."  
This shocks me and then Sirius looks at the door and says: "How do I know that's wrong? Because Bill and Fleur have at least a dozen aura lines aimed for each other and they connect just fine. They may have been working together, but they've also been leaving plenty of messages for each other and those reach their receivers.

Yours don't." The man sighs and I ask: "And – and can you – can you tell where they do end up?" But the man shakes his head and says: "No, not without said person anywhere close or in sight. But I know we're not the only ones meant to be here, so I'll keep my eye out. And Olympus save the one I spot as the disruption between the lines."  
At this I nod as Moony feels quite the same and then Sirius asks: "So, why aren't you surprised?" Confusing me as I ask: "About what?" And Sirius shocks me as he says: "About Hermes. The whole Olympus thing has been shocking everyone who came here bar you and Bill." At this I smile at the man and say:  
"I became Hera's Champion after I retired my teaching job. It's been making certain things easier and kept me from falling into a depression because Harry – or who I think was Harry – did always send thank you notes, but never returned my letters." The man nods and says: "Only problem is that Harry never received either. I can tell."

This makes me sigh and then Sirius says: "Pick a bed, pall. Seeing the purpose for which we were brought here, we're going to be a while." And while I wonder what this purpose is, do I look around at the room that has five beds of which two actually have stable colors, whereas the others are under a chain of transfiguration spells.  
"Just touch the bed you want and it'll instantly change into your perfect fit. Did with everyone else so far." This makes me smile and then I happily pick the bed besides the over the top obvious Gryffindor theme and after a bright light almost blinds me, do I smile hugely as Moony howls in utter delight at seeing the design.  
Brown, green, and sky blue. The entire bed is more or less circular and has a very light, almost transparent curtain around it instead of the four posters of the other two beds. The curtain is light, sky blue with very small sparkles here and there to resemble the night sky while the bed itself dips down the further it centers in.  
"Is that a bed or a nest? Really Remus?" Sirius asks and I shrug as I say: "One of the benefits of being Hera's Champion? Moony and I agree on a lot more things and we feel more like a single being than ever." Making the man smile as he asks: "So –." Yet at what he clearly implies I growl as I snarl: "I am never taking his potions again."

The man nods and we leave the room as I say: "Sorry Harry, seems Sirius knew some kind of magic to – at the least – shed a little light on all this. Apparently Albus wasn't just being paranoid when he feared that our letters could be intercepted. My letters to you have been doing so all year." Shocking the boy before he says:  
"I knew it." This shocks everyone, but then Harry smiles at us and he says: "I mean I knew there was a reason for Remus to have seemingly broken his word all those years ago. At the end of my Third, he said he was sure we would see each other again real soon, yet I haven't seen him since. I just always knew there was a reason behind it."

This makes me smile, relieved beyond words that the boy doesn't blame me for this and then I ask: "So Sirius hinted at it, but – why are we brought here?" And Sirius actually shocks me as he throws me a book and laughs: "To read – and it's your turn so have at it." And this makes me look at the caught book in shock.  
" _Harry Potter_. Hey wait, this is about Harry?" I ask in shock and Harry says: "Yeah, there are seven about me – I know, doesn't seem to matter – as well as five about a boy named Percy and five about people named Heroes of Olympus." This shocks me and makes me think: "Could Lady Hera be behind all of this?"  
"It's Lady Hestia." Bill then says and I look at him as he says: "I met Demigods in Egypt. They taught me all –." But then I say: "Lady Hera made me her Champion shortly after I resigned Hogwarts." And this shocks the entire gang before I ask: "Where did you guys stop?" And Harry points it out before I take a seat and start reading.

 _ **Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**_

"What year is this?" I instantly ask in shocked concern and Harry answers: "First, and it was not our fault." This makes me look at him and he says: "We did not want to encounter it, it was nothing like the Tournament, we just tried to deal with it the best way we could." And while this worries me, do I still nod and then start reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 245 – PS**_

"Cracked under what?" I ask and Hermione answers: "We believed Snape wanted something that was guarded by one of Hagrid's pets and believed that Quirrell was the only thing keeping him from getting it." And this makes me silently think: "Sweet Lady Hera, what have they gone through?" Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 245 & 246 – PS **_

"Wait, what does that Cheater of the Rich one have to do with all this?" I can't help but ask and Ron cringes as he says: "His method of cheating the Rich one is actually the item that we thought Snape was trying to steal and that Fluffy was protecting." And I think: "Albus, we need to talk – fast." As I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 246 – PS**_

This makes me smile at the girl with great understanding and I ask: "You tried putting them through the same studying plans, didn't you?" And the girl asks: "Of course I did. How else would they ever pass their exams?" And I answer: "By studying in their own way." Shocking the indignation right off the girl as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 246 – PS**_

"I – I just wanted to make sure they were ready for their exams." The girl mutters to herself and I smile at her as I say: "Hermione, you, Ron and Harry are the greatest group of friends I have ever seen and I find that to be very, very impressive – cause you three have a lot of differences in personality and beliefs, really a lot."  
The girl looks down and I smile at her as I say: "Hermione, if there is one thing I've learned from being your teacher it's that you're an over-achiever, that Ron is the kind that loves games over books and that Harry is the kind that is still struggling to find what priorities are most important to him when it comes to both.

You three are like fire and water with fog in between, if you catch my drift, and the best way to let that work is to have a small flame burning under the water – just a small one – as that will make the best kind of fog – or as we English love to say – the perfect cup of tea. Can you understand that?" At this the girl nods and Ron asks:  
"But what should Hermione and I use the rest of our water and fire for?" And I shrug as I say: "Yourselves. However you want it, however you like it. As long as you remember that using it to make yourselves into a warm fire in the fireplace and a powerful looking lake or ocean, you'll be fine." And the boy smiles as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 246 – PS**_

"Then why weren't you guys outside?" Charlie asks and Harry answers: "Hermione wanted to be sure we always had all the reference material we could need closeby." Yet at this the boy shrugs and says: "Then just lend some books out and go outside." To which Hermione moans and says: "I didn't want to do that, not back then."  
"What? Why not?" Charlie asks shocked and Hermione moans as she says: "I – I was too overzealous. I – I was just so sure that, even if we took a dozen books each, we would go outside and then find out there was this one book we had forgotten and I didn't want to do that." At this the redhead rolls his eyes and I smile at her as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 246 & 247 – PS **_

"Hagrid, they're students and exams are coming up. Give them a break, already." I can't help but try and defend the three, but then Harry cringes and says: "He did have a good reason. We had been searching for Flamel since after my first match in November." And at this I have to give the half-giant right to be suspicious as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 247 – PS**_

Here I start to glare at the book, the senses within me that have been empowered by Lady Hera's abilities and gifts to me going off in alarm and I ask: "If he's so worried about them knowing more than they should, why isn't he just taking them to a teacher?" And Harry sighs: "Hagrid hates snitching." But I retort:  
"But that's not snitching. That's him doing his job as a member of the staff and keeping the students from putting themselves in unnecessary danger." Yet here Harry sighs and asks: "And do you think Hagrid will see it like that seeing as how he was the first wizard I ever met." And instantly I know I have been beat as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 247 – PS**_

"How long were you working at that time?" Andromeda asks and while I am personally glad that her overexuberant daughter isn't here, does Ron moan and say: "For over four hours. And that was on a Sunday and we had been spending three quarter of the Saturday before that in the library as well." Which makes me cringe and say:  
"You kids needed a serious break." At which Harry sighs and says: "To be honest, at that time I felt a little guilty at Ron, cause I felt as if my Quidditch training gave me the breaks he had been pining after way more than I did." Yet at this Hermione asks: "But why do that? Why can't you see how amazing reading is? Why –?"

And instantly I interrupt her and say: "Hermione, remember what I said about differences. You have trained yourself since young age to love books and find your comfort – your escape even – from outside world things that could trouble you. But you needed years of training to get to that stage and that is something that is you.  
Ron and Harry never needed that; they never got a reason to need that or perhaps – which I find more likely – they found their comfort and escape elsewhere. You get energy from reading books, they get energy from something else. If you don't train yourself to do something, it can tire you out – and then you need breaks."

This seems to shock the girl and I move over to sit with her as I say: "Hermione, just looking at you and how badly you want to perform, prove your worth and work harder than is sometimes safe for you and your health, I can tell that you have some kind of childhood trauma that you are trying to suppress – with your escape and comfort zone."  
The girl looks down, ashamed and uncomfortable, yet I pull her closer and say: "I was just like you, you know. I was so ashamed of my lycanthropy, I tried hiding myself in my books. But then, I met two boys that barely needed studying to be great and I found myself liking that about them and liking the things they like."  
"But I try that too. I try to like Chess and Quidditch and –." The girl tries to explain, but I silence her and say: "And then you encounter something that makes you feel unworthy again and you start trying to prove yourself and because you have such a big heart, you want to prove yourself to your friends and have them do the same.  
Only you sometimes push them too hard and that makes you forget just how different you guys are. And when that happens, we don't get tea, we get smoke, water burning in the kettle and the fire getting doused because the water overflows and attacks it. And you know what, that's not even your fault." This shocks the girl and I say:

"It's the teachers. It's up to them – and in your third, it was up to me – and we failed. We saw you three as a trio of friends, we saw how well you work together and how much you yourself love studying and we put our responsibility on your shoulders. And that, of itself, is wrong. Do you get what I'm saying, Hermione?"  
The girl nods, but then says: "I do, of – of course I do. But – but I love being responsible and – and I'm Prefect and –." But then I gently put my finger on her lips and say: "And so was I, but even I knew when I was out of my league and when it was no longer up to me to decide what was best, not even for my friends.  
In fact, a few times over the course of my Fifth, I felt out of my league, even though I had the strongest sense of responsibility of the four of us, and I felt I just had to go to a teacher and entrust them to take over where I left off. I felt I wanted them to know what was best for me and through me for my friends. Do you understand?"

The girl nods again and says: "I – I do. I – I – I just – I don't get that feeling from the teachers. Haven't for years and I definitely don't feel like I can do that this year. The whole thing of what – what has been happening since – since the end of last year." Yet here I nod and say: "I understand, we were letting you guys down.  
We were trying to make you guys see that we had things under control, that we were working to fix things we had, in avertedly, forced you to try and solve first, but we mucked up." And the girl looks down before Sirius shrugs and says: "That's what happens when trust seems to be a one-way street instead of going both ways."

Here I look at him and he says: "I said it before, I've been saying it all summer, and I'll probably keep saying it for as long as we're stuck here, but we can't expect the kids to trust in us – if we don't first prove we trust in them. We may try to protect them, but our methods look more like we're trying to smother them.  
And with teens of their age, their hormones and with the things they have already been through, that never works. It just makes them think as if we only want to acknowledge their accomplishments when we want to and when we need something out of them. It makes them think we're using them instead of trusting them."  
At this I sigh as that does indeed sound like things he has been trying to tell us this entire time and I ask: "So what do you suggest we do, Sirius?" And the man rolls his eyes as he says: "Well, moving away the source of temptation would be a good start.""How could we possibly do that?" I ask shocked and he retorts:

"Are you freakin serious? The whole reason we didn't let Harry get to London until we deemed it safe was because we still needed extra spellwork. So why can't that spellwork be used for someone else's place _?_ What about your place, Remus? Or Moody's? Or heck, even Kingsley's? What is keeping us from repeating that process?"  
At this I have no answer as that actually sounds pretty viable and then Sirius goes on and says: "And even if that doesn't work, why don't we use the end of every meeting to decide what Voldemort does and doesn't know and then tell the kids the things we know he knows and the things we know he doesn't care about?  
Cause you know what that does, Remus?" Yet here I glare and say: "Yes, it puts a target on their heads." But the guy rolls his eyes and asks: "Even if that, what is Occlumency for? Those kids could learn that no problem. No, what it actually does is give out a message to the kids, a three worded message; _we_ _ **trust**_ _you._ "  
This makes me cringe and I turn to the kids that are here in the room as I ask: "And – and you kids agree with that?" To which Harry shrugs and says: "I don't care for all of Voldemort's plans. Heck, the less I know of them, the cleaner I feel. I just want to feel _included_. Like what I did in the past actually _matters_."  
And this again makes me cringe before Sirius levels me a stare and says: "Told you." And while I know that others would have thought him childish over saying that, I just sigh and lower my head as I think: "Why does a son of Hermes get the kids better than the Champion of the Goddess of family?" Before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 247 – PS**_

"Surely Hagrid wouldn't even think of trying to have a Dragon be around students? For Merlin's sake, those beasts aren't even covered by Defense class until Sixth sometimes even Seventh year." Charlie says shocked, but then Harry sighs and says: "Hagrid's heart is, sadly enough, bigger than his mind." And at this I read on with concern.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 248 – PS**_

"Yeah, and other people use the same spells for completely different purposes." Harry strangely enough growls and then Ron says: "I said it at the end of the year and I'll say it again. I am so glad that tree broke my wand.""And that our teacher was an idiot." Harry says and I read on as Ron nods and says: "That too, definitely."

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 248 – PS**_

"Honestly, I don't know what amazes me more. That such an item – one that actually attracts thieves – is in a school, that Hagrid isn't reporting to either Minerva or Albus that the secret has been found out or that all of this has happened without anyone has ever known about it." Goes through my mind as I read on, feeling troubled.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 248 & 249 – PS **_

"That thing needs to be destroyed, not to be kept in a school. I'm surprised that no one has gone after it before that break-in." I mutter and Bill says: "Trust me, the only reason that hasn't happened yet is because no one knew it was in England, no other reason." And thanks to the last year, do I easily believe that as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 249 – PS**_

"You know, if the twins were here, they'd either be completely flabbergasted or they'd be bowing down before you with phrases like _we're not worthy_ or _teach us, please_." Charlie laughs and then Kingsley nods and says: "You still got to admit, it definitely was a very well played move." And we all nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 249 – PS**_

"It was Quirrell, wasn't it?" I ask and instantly Harry asks: "How in Olympus' name did you know that?" And I smile at the boy, glad for his acceptance of the other world before I say: "If it hadn't been, I wouldn't have replaced him two years later.""Thank Olympus for that one." Harry now smiles and his friends nod as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 249 & 250 – PS **_

"Well, isn't that just great. From the Forbidden Forest to a bloody dragon egg." Sirius mutters angrily and I ask: "The Forest?" And Harry answers: "I thought Snape was the culprit and saw him enter the Forest after winning one of my Quidditch matches, so I followed him." And while this worries me, seeing Snape's skills, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 250 – PS**_

"And that doesn't make alarm bells ring in his head?" Fleur asks shocked and Harry sighs as he says: "I hate to say this, but it's Hagrid. He is usually just too trusting, even of strangers unless he knows some kind of reputation of them and he loves dangerous pets, sometimes a little too much." And at this the young lady looks cross as read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 250 & 251 – PS **_

"Has he lost it? Those are one of the three most common types where the dragons actually get changed into Dragoon, which are creatures of the Greek myths and that even highly experienced kids of Ares have trouble with. Ugh, I wish those two worlds weren't so separated." At this I nod, but then Hermione asks:  
"But doesn't the separation make it so that the chance for this one being changed smaller?" And Bill sighs as he says: "No, actually it's the other way around. In some countries the separation is much less and that actually makes the chances for the egg to change during the breeding phase smaller." And at this I read on, feeling troubled.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 – PS**_

"And that's actually the least of his worries if that thing turns out to be a Dragoon instead of a bloody dragon. And even as a Ridgeback, that thing is way too dangerous to be kept by anyone who has regular contact with others. That would just be like tempting the bloody beast." Bill groans to himself and I read on, my concerns rising.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 – PS**_

"Kids, this is exactly the time where you go ahead and prove that you have a better sense of responsibility than Hagrid and where you go – ah, who am I kidding, even I wouldn't be able to report a friend when I know he has something he always wanted." Charlie groans and Oliver supportedly pats him on the back as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 – PS**_

"It – it was?" Hermione asks shocked and the two cringes before I smile at her and ask: "Remember what I said? About the water, fire and the steam? I think you made a fire schedule, not a separate schedule for each of them and their respective talents and nature." And while the girl looks a little ashamed of this, do I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 – PS**_

"Why? Why is he telling you that? He should be reporting things like that to Dumbledore, not to a bunch of kids? Why is Hagrid being such a hypocrite? _Oh, you can't know about things like Fluffy, but I want you around when I care for a dangerous fire breathing beast_. Honestly, Hagrid." Charlie growls in anger as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 – PS**_

"Ron, why are you being this irresponsible with your own health and safety?" Charlie asks his brother in despair and Ron cringes as he says: "I grew up with you – before you became this responsible and clear-headed about all this." And his second eldest brother groans before he mutters: "Touché." As I continue the chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 251 & 252 – PS **_

"Oh thank Olympus, it's just a Ridgeback. And yes, I know what I just said, but I saw some Olympus Demigods that were a decade older than me fight a Drakoon and even they had trouble with it, so I'm sure you can imagine why I think the Ridgeback the lesser of the two evils." And we all nod in agreement as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 252 – PS**_

"Hagrid, if there is one thing I learned as a Dragon tamer, it's that you should always show great levels of confidence and dominance when a newling is born. Never _ever_ let a newborn Dragon get the belief that he can walk all over you; it only ends in disaster." Charlie moans, obviously into his element and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 252 & 253 – PS **_

"Excuse me? Did that book just say _the next week_?" Sirius asks shocked and he goes on as he says: "Okay, Harry I can understand why he won't report Hagrid, Ron and Hermione I can more or less understand thanks to their own loyalty to both Harry and Hagrid, but Malfoy?" And we all nod in confused agreement as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 253 – PS**_

"Oh Merlin, he's not just giving it the idea it can walk all over him; he's even got it in his head that baby Dragons aren't half as much a predator as their adult species are. No wonder my team had so much trouble moving that damned thing." Charlie grumbles as he leans back in his chair with his arms crossed and I ask:  
"Wait, your team moved it?" And Harry answers: "That's what we meant with tried to deal with it to the best of our ability. And even then it took us much longer than this just to convince Hagrid to go through with it all in the first place." And while this makes me feel highly anxious for the rest of the chapter, do I hurry with my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 253 – PS**_

"Okay, honestly! _How_ are the teachers not noticing any of this, let alone all the students that have either Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology. Surely someone like Sprout would have noticed things to be amiss by now?" Augusta growls at us all and I see the three friends share a shocked look before Hermione says:  
"You know, she's right. I mean, we definitely tried keeping things under wraps, but Hagrid was laying it on really thick that something was occupying more of his time than was good for the school. How was it no one reported anything or even came to check on him?" Yet neither of her friends seem to have the answer as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 253 – PS**_

"Correction. Malfoy _should_ have gone to Dumbledore – or at the very least Snape, seeing his loyalty to Snape and what he thinks of Dumbledore – long before then. He's being just as irresponsible as Hagrid and, unlike Harry and the others, he doesn't even have loyalty as an excuse." Andromeda says angrily and I read on as I nod.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 253 & 254 – PS **_

"I would never send a dragon of that specie back into the wild, I am by contract forbidden from doing so, but I am definitely glad that Ron told you about my profession. Though it is quite amazing you remember that so many months later." Charlie says and Sirius happily pulls a softly blushing Harry close to him as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 254 – PS**_

Here my favorite Dragon Tamer seems resigned with the fact that his closest friend has more issues with being a proper caretaker than he would rather be willing to admit or believe and while I slightly hate myself for having to destroy the image he seems to have had of Hagrid for all these years, do I resign myself to my reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 254 & 255 – PS **_

"No offense, Charlie, but why aren't you sounding more worried? Why are you sounding so carefree about all this?" Bill asks and Charlie sighs as he says: "I was guessing that Hagrid had been the one who had him and believed he had a better grip of the situation than he actually did." His brother nods in understanding and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 255 – PS**_

"You wanted to be rid of a fellow student?" Fleur asks shocked, but then Harry says: "No, not the way that the book implies. Malfoy had just been slowly sitting closer and closer in class and his constant smirks of victory were annoying us. That's what we wanted to be rid off." The young Veela nods and says: "That makes sense." As I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 255 & 256 – PS **_

Here Bill turns to Ron and says: "Ron, no loyalty should ever come above your own health. If you're not healthy, you cannot prove your worth to that loyalty, so never think that your loyalty to someone else is more important than your health. If they think that, they're bad friends." And Ron nods as he smiles gratefully and I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 256 – PS**_

"Seriously, how is no one finding this behavior of you all suspicious or strange? Why isn't anyone questioning this? Why aren't the teachers not noticing this? Why didn't the girls and I or even the twins notice any of this?" Oliver asks and Harry answers: "You had your priorities." Making his friend groan as I continue reading.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 256 – PS**_

"That's good, but why isn't Pomfrey contacting Minerva about any of this? Surely she realizes that the whole _Malfoy borrowing a Weasley book_ is a load of crap? Why is she suddenly so easily fooled by dumb lies like that?" Bill asks and Harry answers: "Because she's Malfoy's scapegoat for 2 more years." Shocking him as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 256 – PS**_

"Yeah, and not just Malfoy." Hermione sighs and then Harry asks: "You know, I feel bad asking this, but – did we ever apologize or explain the situation to him anyway?" And Hermione smiles at him as she says: "I did, during one of our studying sessions." And Harry seems to deflate with relief, which makes me read on curiously.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 256 & 257 – PS **_

"I'm only saying this because I know it didn't happen and that everything ended just fine, but it's a freakin miracle that _baby_ didn't just escape its wooden prison before then, honestly." Charlie groans, yet what really worries me is the look shared between Harry and his friends with makes me read on as I think: "Did it end alright?"

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 257 – PS**_

"That's it, I'm sending that big lug a book on the difference between predators and prey for Christmas. Honestly, no wonder my friends arrived at my place looking so grumpy. I mean, I knew Norberta had given them trouble, but I never thought it was thanks to Hagrid's dumb mistakes." Charlie moans and I smile at him before I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 257 & 258 – PS **_

"He really never did." Charlie then says and when we all look at him, does he roll his eyes before looking away and says: "I still receive school owls from him every so often and – well, in those he never sounded this stupid and sappy, so I never knew he messed up this bad." To which Augusta thins her lips and asks:  
"Surely you never wrote back?" And Charlie shakes his head and says: "No, I sometimes sent coded letters, letters where I would just sate his love for all things Dragon and throw in a bit of that little beast here and there, but I never write just about Norberta." Yet here Hermione looks shocked and asks: "Wait, _Norberta_?"  
And Charlie sighs as he says: "Yeah, another bit of evidence that Hagrid really either underestimated the situation or just read the wrong set of books. Norberta is female and if you know what to look for – even with or without her crappy upraising – you can easily tell the differences." And while this shocks the three, do I then read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 258 – PS**_

"I think this is because the kid's an arrogant little brat, but anyone with even half a brain more would probably think of showing her the letter, don't you think?" Oliver asks, but then Sirius shakes his head and says: "That letter would have definitely put Harry and the others in trouble, but it would have doubled his problems.  
Malfoy may be an arrogant spoiled brat, but by the Midnight Duel alone he has proven that he has some acceptable survival skills. He already degraded his House by getting caught by the Rivaling Head, doubling his trouble would have dishonored him within the Snakepit for life." To which a shocked Charlie asks:  
"How do you know all that?" And Sirius groans as he says: "A sad side-effect of being stuck in my old family home for over a month. All those blasted lessons my darling mother tried teaching me are stupidly enough resurfacing, regardless of how hard I try to suppress them." Yet then Andromeda speaks up and says:  
"You shouldn't want to suppress them, Sirius. That will only give them more power in the long run. I would like to have our first session tonight. And Harry can come support you if he wants to." And while I can easily recognize a Slytherin's tactic when I see one, does Harry just seem happy with the invitation as I continue the chapter.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 258 & 259 – PS **_

"Heard her sing before?" Oliver asks with a playful grin, but Harry shakes his head and says: "The book left something out. I didn't just advise her against it; I had to pull her away from the staircase as well and I knew that hallway was pretty hollow, so her singing would echo downstairs." The older redhead nods and the boy says:  
"Not to mention that that jig almost made her trip over that top step of the staircase. I can only assume that we were caught because of that.""How did her almost tripping over a top step of a staircase cause for the both of you to get caught?" Bill asks and Hermione cringes as she says: "I yelped." Making him cringe back as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 259 – PS**_

Here Harry actually shocks me as he lets out a horrible moan of despair before he moans: "Oh Lady of the Faith. Why does thou hate me so? Why does thou punish my friends through the curse thou has beseeched upon my life? Why must they suffer for whatever sin I have committed?" Yet by this time I can't take his act any longer.  
And with Sirius, Oliver, Charlie and Ron following me, I fall off of my seat laughing and through the corner of my tear-streaked eye I see Harry practically beaming with pride before he too loses himself to his own amusement and even after I calm down enough to get back on my seat and retake the book, do I still chuckle as I read on.

 _ **PS – Chapter 14, Page 259 – PS**_

"I hate it that I yelped." Hermione moans and Harry groans: "I hate it that we got that overconfident." And Ron ends with a sigh: "I just hate Hagrid and the blindness of everyone who knew him at the time." And this is something I can definitely agree with before I suddenly feel Moony come up from within me and he softly snarls:  
"Cub within our grasp. Her Grace keeps our poison from affecting Cub. We have wanted Cub as part of pack for long enough. We must make pack." And before I know it, has the wolf actually overtaken me, jumping out of the seat and approaching Harry on all fours before I suddenly get slammed to the side by something large and black.

"Have you lost it? What is wrong with you?" I hear Sirius snarl in my head, the pack mark I gave him for our one year anniversary as joining together under the full moon as a team and while I want to take back control, does Moony return the snarl with one of his own: "Pack. Must make pack. Deserve to make pack."  
And this seems to startle Sirius, who is still in front of Harry in a very protective manner, even if his form is one I can overtake even without transforming and then my mental eyes widen as I hear his voice say: "Don't hurt him." And I can feel Moony nodding in agreement and understanding as our pack member changes back.

He then sits back with Harry and whispers in the boy's ear, the boy's eyes widening, yet then he makes my own widen and makes Moony howl in delight as he asks: "Can I help? What should I do?" And Sirius smiles at him as he says: "Your wand arm is the arm with which you give and accept a hug from your Alpha."  
The boy nods and uses his wand to make the sleeves of his vest and shirt disappear, making Moony let out an appreciative growl and while Sirius takes hold of the boy's shoulders in a sign of comfort, does Moony surprise even me as he calmly approaches, licks the boy's elbow and then gently moves his face across the boy's skin.

Then, as he has some skin between his teeth, do I feel my sight fully becoming mine once more, yet I still feel the mental presence of Moony being stronger than my own and we both look at Harry, who actually has a loving, accepting and even excited smile on his face and we use this as incentive to really bite the boy's skin.  
Tasting blood instantly stops me from biting deeper and Moony moves our tongue to lap up the blood before he lets go off the skin and then licks the entire arm from forearm up to the elbow and as our saliva licks up the leftover blood, does it also close off the small bite marks, making Harry actually smile in pride at his new scar.

I then move back and feel Moony receding back within my mind, the werewolf feeling very pleased and highly content as it mentally purrs: "Cub now part of pack. Pack nearly complete. Finally. Just need mate now." Yet I ignore this last part and retake my seat as I say: "I'm surprised you were this accepting of this, Harry."  
Yet the boy makes my heart swell and tears gather in my eyes as he says: "I really studied up on werewolves after you left and dedicated myself to werewolf pack behavior because it, alongside you guys being the last links to my parents – well, it made me feel as if I had a family of my own. I felt part of the pack."  
And even though they're dead, can I almost hear James and Lily gushing over how proud they must be of their son for having felt like that and I move out of my seat, the sight of the mark making me feel like I just adopted the kid or something and with Sirius on his other side, do I say: "Part of the pack, indeed cub. Pack indeed."

* * *

 _ **And there we go!  
**_ _ **Okay, part of me actually wanted to do a little more Remus in this, but I guess I covered his share at the start, plus I am trying not to lean the focus on just my favorite three characters. Also, I think any lack from Remus' side was more than made up by Moony at the end of it all and that ending was just too picture-perfect.  
**_ _ **Yes, I am a sucker for some good-old Remus-Sirius-Harry bonding, but I also added a bit that will make for a very, very interesting plot twist later on. Something that, I decided, will come up when Tonks finally makes her appearance and before anyone asks: NO! This story will not contain RemusxTonks, I do not like that pairing.  
**_ _ **That said, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	24. A Teacher At Fault

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**_ _ **Bloody hell! WHY? Why do I have to end the year with one of the chapters I hate the most out of Philosopher's Stone? I mean, really, this chapter is practically one of the reasons I lost my respect and care for McGonagall – though her behavior in both Chamber and Order isn't all that much better, if I have to be honest.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I am still very happy with how far this story has come, even if I sometimes forget just who is in the room and whatnot. Still, this story has evolved gorgeously and I can only express my excitement over how much further I can grow as a writer as this story – and my other ones – progresses and gets finished.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23  
**_ _ **A Teacher At Fault**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Longbottom Manor  
**_ _ **Neville's POV**_

The last couple of weeks have been utterly rage inducing and they have really divided the Magical World, even if idiots like Fudge are bleeding blind to how their behavior is ruining the country they are supposed to rule. "A Minister is chosen by the people for the people – not for his own stupid, blasted ego."  
Yet while I definitely let this anger I feel within me help me grow and get stronger in my character when around my gran and the people that support her, Harry and myself, do I not voice these actual thoughts as I still want to make my gran proud and I know such language isn't becoming of the Heir of an Ancient House.

"Not that Fudge cares for the respect Ancient Houses deserves. With how he is ruining everything the Potter line ever stood for. Seriously, that blasted Half-blood and his Half-blood witch of a Secretary and that filthy Blood-traitorous bastard of his should just get their just-deserts already; get kicked out of office and out of social standing for life."  
Goes through my mind, thoughts like these keeping me up way past midnight like they have been doing many a night now, but luckily gran is really not a morning person, so I can just sleep in all I want and with how much I feel like venting my anger late at night and away from gran, I really need that privilege as much as possible.

But then, just when I am repairing the desk that I ruined in my anger over Fudge with the Family wand gran always gives me – one that actually suits me more than the one Gran wants me to use outside of our home – over summer, do I feel like raising said wand in defense as, without alerting the wards, a Port Key spell hits me.  
I feel my body moving, yet keep my wand hand strong, part of me hoping I will be taken to where my anger is always aimed at these days, yet instead of that do I land in a circular room that is utterly gorgeous with how well it captivates the beauty of nature and I look around, slightly lowering my wand just a little.  
But then I see that I have a crowd of spectators and when I see who my best friend Harry is seated with, do I feel a new sense of rage overwhelm me before I shout: "RICTUSEMPRA!" Yet to my shock does Professor Lupin actually block my curse against Black and does Harry shout: "NEVILLE, HE'S INNOCENT!"

And simply because of all the crap that Harry has had to endure this summer, do I decide not to make things harder for him and I try to calm the anger in my voice as I ask: "What do you mean? Didn't he –?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "He was framed – by Cedric's murderer." And this shocks the anger right out of me.  
"He's also the one who made sure I won the Quidditch finals in our third and survived the Hungarian Horntail.""What? How?" I ask and Harry smiles as he says: "He was the one who gave me my Firebolt; he's my godfather, you know?" And that instantly makes me know for a fact that what Harry says is the truth.  
I smile at the lad and then Ron says: "Wow Neville, I didn't know you could do that." And I smirk at him as I say: "Keeping to the shadows and underestimating is something my mother's line was known for. And I love so many things that most popular people don't that it's easy for me to just be another wall-flower, so to say."

"Not to mention that I know way more of your adventures than any of you might like." Goes through my mind, yet I keep this to myself and Harry asks: "So, I'm going to assume that it's still early in the morning of the eight, right?" I nod and say: "I'd say about 10 maybe 20 minutes after midnight or so." The boy nods and says:  
"I better ask Dumbledore to have the Order go and protect Longbottom Manor." Yet this name instantly angers me and I ask: "Wait, _that's_ back?" And the others all look at me and Black says: "Yeah, Albus asked Remus and me to get the old members back together the morning after the Third Task. Why so angry?"  
And I snarl: "Because my parents were practically murdered by them." This shocks the others and I snarl: "I know it was the Lestranges and Crouch Junior that tortured them, but the Fidelius that the _Order_ cast on our _safe house_ was bloody malfunctioning and drained them, making them unable to defend themselves when it mattered.  
If Dumb Dumbles had just let them hide us away in Longbottom Manor with Gran like they wanted – maybe I wouldn't be a total stranger to them even now." I snap even now and everyone looks shocked before a voice shocks me instead as my gran's voice sounds and says: "You are quite right, Neville, though language."

And as I look past my friend and his godfather, do my eyes widen as I ask: "Gran? How long have you been here?" And the woman calmly answers: "For your sake, perhaps half a day or so. For my own, this is my second day here now. Though Lord Black and Heir Potter and a few others have been here for three days now."  
"How is that possible?" I can't help but ask and Hermione answers: "The Greek Gods are actually real, Neville, and Lady Hecate is the one who brought us all here one at a time and who makes sure that time passes differently between us and where she took us from. It's mostly based on how much we read and what else we do."

"Wait, read?" I can't help but ask as there are people sitting with her, such as her friend Ron and his brother Charlie, who don't take me for people who like to read and Harry smiles as he says: "They are books about my past, present and future as well as books on others. We're currently three-quarter way down our first year."  
This instantly reminds me of that one horrible era of time in my life and while part of me wonders whether gran will be angry with me for never telling her about this or furious with those who thought they could take on a punisher role back then, do I ask: "Can – can I read?" And Harry throws me the book, making me smile as I start.

 _ **The Forbidden … been worse.**_

"You know, I stopped thinking that a long as time ago." I tell my friend and the boy turns slightly red as she says: "To be honest, I'm pretty sure this isn't the last time that line will come up.""With the amount of trouble you get yourself into, I don't doubt that." Goes through my mind, ridding me of my last bits of anger as I read on.

 _ **Filch took … the last.**_

"You didn't think McGonagall would just believe the truth?" Hermione asks and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "One, she proved just minutes later that I was right not to believe that. And two, that never worked for me before with the Dursleys, so I had a hard time believing that here." And while his friend nods do I read on.

 _ **He couldn't … bags already.**_

"First of all, had McGonagall believed the truth, she would have awarded you and punished Hagrid. Two, the cloak is not something she has a right to decide over as it is an ancient heirloom. And finally, you were not responsible for Norbert, Hagrid was and he didn't answer that responsibility right." Gran tells the boy and he sighs as he says:  
"I know that now, but back then – and even now sometimes – I just feel – well – considering what we found out –." Yet while the others look confused, do I see him look at Black with worried eyes, yet the man hugs him close and says: "Even that does not make you anymore responsible for all this than it did before you found out."  
"It's your heritage, isn't it?" Hermione suddenly asks and Harry nods before he sees the rest of them look confused and he says: "I'm not actually James Potter's son. I'm the son of Zeus, the Greek God of the Sky and the Winds. That's why the water and underground scare me so much; they're the property of Zeus' brothers."

This seems to shock everyone else and then Sirius says: "And my little pup here isn't alone in that. Turns out my mother was a little dishonest in her marriage and got hooked up with Hermes, thus resulting in what she calls the travesty that is yours truly.""But then, what about the cloak? And your Potter heritage?"  
Mrs. Tonks is the one asking this, yet Hermione is the one to answer as she says: "Harry gave me this note after I informed Kingsley about the problems Harry has with his relatives. You know, before the Sorting Hat chapter." And reading the note seems to give the woman some kind of relief, making her smile at the boy as Black says:  
"But what I said still stands. Just because you are the son of the King of the Greek Gods, does not mean that you should feel any more responsible for things that are done by others, whether they do them right or wrong. You got that?" And Harry nods, yet I can tell he has trouble truly believing it, making me sigh as I read on.

 _ **Had Harry … into trouble.**_

"That – I would have believed, had it not been for the fact that she's saying this about Harry and Hermione and not Ron. No offense, dude." Black says and the boy looks thoughtful for a second before he shrugs and says: "None taken, you're right. I hate that prat more than Harry does, so yeah, I agree." Yet here I sigh and say:  
"You guys better just wait, it's about to get worse.""Worse how? And why was I not informed of any of this?" Gran suddenly asks and I cringe before I say: "To be honest, I actually felt as if I deserved what she punished us with back then. But looking back on it now, I realize that was wrong and I'm pretty sure she did too."  
But then Harry growls and says: "If she realized she was in the wrong, she should have called on us and apologized, not just kept this entire thing a secret from those who could confirm that she was in the wrong. And she should have treated the consequences better." And Hermione and I both nod at this as I continue reading.

 _ **I've already … it, too?"**_

"She actually thought you took joy in the fact that you brought a fellow Lion in trouble? Is this really Minerva McGonagall we're reading about?" Gran asks and Harry rolls his eyes before he says: "Yes. Yes, it is. And prepare yourselves, cause it gets even worse." And while I hate that I have to read this part, do I still agree and comply.

 _ **Harry caught … thing before!**_

"EXCUSE ME?" I get shocked when both Professor Lupin and Black jump out of their seats with this shout and then Harry seems to add fuel to the fire of their anger as he says: "Yeah, I didn't find out how bad of a lie that was until I met you guys." And both men look at their student and godson with flabbergasted, furious faces.  
"What kind of woman has McGonagall become for Olympus' sake?" I hear Bill ask his brother and Charlie answers: "Apparently not one I recognize from my years as a Lion, that's for sure. And I only graduated the year before Ron came to Hogwarts." To which a tall, tanned, bald man asks the one question that is vital:  
"How can one woman change so much in only a single summer?" Yet Harry seems to have the answer as he turns a mix of angry and sad and says: "They can, if a student they expect more out of than is considered acceptable comes to Hogwarts the year after." And both the tanned man as well as others look shocked before Harry says:

"Yeah, you heard me. McGonagall has yet to let go off the grief she feels over my adopted father's death, so she tries to mold me into his image, yet she doesn't want me to be the same nightmare of a prankster as he was, so you get this instead." And suddenly I notice something and ask: "Where are Lupin and Black?"  
And we all look around before I suddenly notice a door standing open with a contraption standing behind it that for some reason brings out the competitive side of me that usually only comes out when I am in a Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs and when Harry sees it too, he sighs and says: "I'll be right back, guys."

And to my shock does he dash into the room and through the huge, crazily build tower as if he is on his broom and in a match against Slytherin or something, the familiarity with which he moves through the contraption shocking and awing me before Hermione says: "We're blaming it on his father's heritage, really."  
I look at her and she says: "Harry is a master of that thing. He even used it to cool down once during the reading." This makes me look back at the tower in utter shock and I ask: "Does it – does it bring out anything from iwthin him?" And the girl nods as she says: "His fighting spirit as well as his true talents – or so we think."

"Then why does it bring out my competitiveness? And why do I think I can actually compete with him on this crazy thing?" I think to myself and then I suddenly see both adult men walk back and close the door as Gran asks: "Feeling better?" And the two nod before Sirius says: "I'll be sending this bit of the book to Albus later."  
The other adults nod and I ask: "Where's Harry?" And both men snort as they say: "Enjoying the top of that crazy contraption. Oliver, could you go back in there to keep an eye on him? He promised Albus he would not be in there without an adult, but –." And instantly I say: "He doesn't want to remember this part of his past."  
And both men shake their heads before I ask: "Would anyone be against it if I agree with him?" But gran says: "No, and I think you and Mss. Granger might just as well take a room of your own to stay at while we go through this part." At which I smile at her gratefully and then Hermione points at another door and says:  
"We dubbed that the nature room." Making me smile at my female friend before I see her enter another door, through which I can see several tables and bookshelves and while feeling like I can finally find a place where I can properly vent, do I enter the room Hermione indicated and instantly I think: "This is Elysium."

 _ **Augusta's POV**_

"I don't know what Minerva has been thinking the last few years, but for some reason I don't believe that this is the last time something has happened to Neville without her telling me." Goes through my mind, part of me feeling truly relieved when I see a huge and content smile appear on my grandson's face before the door closes behind him.  
I then look at both Heir Weasley as well as Lord Lupin and think: "I don't think I will be able to wait much longer. I must find a way to have some private time with Neville. It's – it's time I tell him the truth." And this makes me hold back on a resigned sigh of despair before I take the book from where Neville laid it down and start reading.

 _ **You, Miss … from Gryffindor."**_

"Is she trying to force us back into that room? For Merlin's sake, what is she thinking? Dumbledore gave one warning at the start of the year and now suddenly she makes that crazy statement? Dangerous? I thought they were living in a time of peace, not war. And fifty points taken for being out after curfew? How crazy is she?"  
Lord Black raves in raging fury and then suddenly something happens that I believe is exactly what we all need as a part of the round wall with forestry décor gets replaced for a ceiling to floor sized portrait frame that looks directly into the Transfigurations teacher's office with a door standing open to personal chambers.

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" We all shout in union, all of us adding our anger to our shout and a female shriek is heard from the other side of the portrait before a woman with strict looking features, a pair of glasses askew on her nose and a tartan nightgown comes into the room.  
"Do any of you have any idea what time it is?" The woman grumbles and Kingsley growls: "It's the time for proper justice, is what it is." And the woman looks up before she gasps and says: "Kingsley, Mss. Granger, Remus –." But then Lord Lupin snarls: "That's Lupin for you, Minerva." And the woman reels back in shock.

"You see these books? These are send by Lady Hecate and this pile of six plus the one in Augusta's hands are about Harry. And guess what, McGonagall, we just read something that makes us – to put it lightly – utterly infuriated." Lady Tonks says and I snidely ask: "Tell me, Minerva, does this sound familiar, by chance?" And I read.

 _ **"I'm disgusted," … thing before!**_

And just by the way that Minerva blanches do I know that she does indeed recognize it before I see her eyes turn to the furiously glaring Lord Black and Lord Lupin, both of whom are actually also growling to express their anger with the woman and then Remus says: "Oh yes, Minerva, we know exactly how bad of a lie that is."  
And the woman flinches before an ancient voice sounds and asks: "Minerva, what are you doing up?" And Albus enters the framework, his eyes widening when he sees us before he sighs and smiles in relief as he says: "What a sight for the sore eyes you are all." And instantly I get an idea worthy of my reputation as I smirk:  
"Albus, what a pleasure to see you. If I recall correctly, Heir Potter told you of our books?" The man nods and then I sweetly ask him: "Would you care to listen along? You see, we just reached a part where we are – well – quite cross with one of your staff and, perhaps, you can read along and then help us decide proper justice."

And instantly I know I have my room mates on my side as they all smirk in devious glee before Lady Tonks says: "What a wondrous idea, Lady Longbottom. And don't worry about Heir Potter, Heiress Granger, or Heir Longbottom, Albus, they are all in a room meant for their relaxation and Heir Wood is with Heir Potter."  
And with this statement do three doors open, allowing Albus to see Heiress Granger calmly reading a book, Neville tending to a patch of land near a small pond, Heir Wood sitting on the stands and Heir Potter swinging back and forth from a banister at the top of the tower, a huge smile of calm glee showing on his face.  
"Is that even safe?" Minerva asks as the doors close again and Lord Black seems to calm down some of his anger as he mutters: "For Harry it is. He is a better master of that tower than he is of his broom." And while the woman looks shocked to hear this, does Albus then say: "I do believe we will join you all." To which I read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Fifty?**_ _ **" Harry … points lost.**_

"Now that sounds quite harsh. When was this again and what was the reason?" Albus suddenly asks and Lord Black asks: "Albus, you – you didn't even know of this?" And the man shakes his head as he says: "I feel sad to say that I indeed do not. I had to attend quite a few meetings with several delegates of the ICW that year."  
And this shocks the man before he takes a deep breath and says: "This was just before the exams and after Hagrid had taken a day off." Albus nods before I say: "And the one hundred and fifty points were taken – because my grandson and his friends were out after curfew." And instantly I can tell I shocked the man quite badly as I read on.

 _ **That put … for this?**_

"Miss Granger –." Minerva wants to say, but instantly Heir Ronald snarls: "Shut up! What is about to happen is your fault anyway, so don't even try and talk mighty now. And before you say anything, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall deserves my disrespect in this regard." And while Albus looks confused and worried, do I read on.

 _ **Harry didn't … they'd done?**_

And to everyone's shock does Minerva actually snort derisively before she says: "I doubt they did anything too bad. This is my House we are talking about, after all." Yet at this Heir Ronald jumps out of his chair, the chair itself falling backwards before he snarls: "I'll be in my room. This is just the last straw for me."  
And before the shocked eyes of his own Head of House, to who he sends one last hateful glare before walking off, does the boy storm off into the left side of the room and does he slam the door closed behind him. Yet this is instantly responded to by Neville opening his own door and asking: "I heard a door slam. What's going on?"  
And instantly I say: "Just go back inside, Neville, I'll explain everything when we finish the chapter." The boy nods and asks: "Where are you guys?" And Lord Black mutters: "We just reached the morning after." Making my grandson wince before he mutters: "Good luck." And as he closes the door again, do I read on.

 _ **At first, … first years.**_

"And who exactly spread that story? Cause if I recall the rule registry for teachers correctly, if a single student loses 40 points, two students 80, three students 120, etc. it is up to the teacher taking the points to report the reason behind the point loss at the next following meal. And this does not sound like that happened, Minerva."  
Lord Lupin snarls at the end and the woman looks cross while Albus looks shocked that his Deputy was this remiss in her responsibility and then Heir Diggory sighs and says: "To be honest, I still don't know who spread that stuff, though part of me suspects Malfoy." And while I can also see the blonde do this, does Albus say:  
"Mr. Diggory, is that really you?" And the ghost nods before he says: "It is, and I just want to voice my personal apology. I won't apologize for my House, because that is not my responsibility, but I do know that they went way beyond what can be considered ethically acceptable." And while this shocks the teachers, do I read on.

 _ **From being … insulted him.**_

"And that was only the first few days. After that – fingers started turning into wands." Heir Weasley growls, leaning in the doorframe, shocking us before he rolls his eyes and asks: "Why do you think Madam Pomfrey is so familiar with him? It's because something like this happens every year – well, except in third, it didn't."  
And while this seems to relieve Lord Black and Lupin, does Minerva infuriate me as she huffs and says: "I sincerely –.""You,00.'re delusional." Lady Tonks snaps at her and when Minerva looks at her shocked, does she say: "Minerva, I may not be a teacher, but even I know how teenagers react when their idol fails their expectations.  
They become unpredictable and sometimes even violent. And yes, I speak from experience. I was apparently my daughter's idol for most of her youth and trust me, the summer after her first was a nightmare – for both of us." And while this actually flabbergasts Minerva, does Heir Ronald return to his room and do I read on.

 _ **Slytherins, on … like them."**_

"Exactly." Minerva says, but I can tell that she is losing the confidence she has been trying to show us and I snap: "But neither Heir Frederick nor Heir George has had a lifetime of fame go through the Wizarding world at their own expense." And this does apparently hurt the now doubtful woman and I nod at her before I read on.

 _ **"They've never … Quidditch team.**_

"He went and did what?" Minerva asks shocked and instantly Lord Black turns to Heir Charles as he says: "Please tell Oliver that I want you to switch with him. I feel there is a reason behind this and that Oliver deserves to hear it." Heir Weasley nods at this and when the two have switched places, do I nod at the former Captain and read on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Resign?**_ _ **" Wood … "the Seeker."**_

"They did whatnow?" Heir Wood asks shocked and Lord Black asks: "You never noticed?" And the boy sighs as he says: "I – I was too focused on the plays to make sure we would win the next match. I should have been more focused on the team itself or I would have never let this happen." And Lord Black smiles at him as he says:  
"This is definitely something I will be taking them all up to task for." But then an ethereal voice speaks and says: "Do not fret over it. Those of Divine nature will be here before them. The Divine must be read once after you have finished this book." And as the voice turns silent do we all look shocked before Heir William says:  
"That was Lady Hecate. The Goddess who has brought us all here." And we all look at the piles of books as he says: "Well, we may have to read about Percy first, but I still think we should remember this fault in the twins' actions." And everyone before Oliver writes it down and once he has finished, do I continue reading.

 _ **Hermione and … in silence.**_

"That – that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I – I –." Minerva says and then Lord Black retorts: "You thought insulting her sense, taking way more points than was ethically acceptable and then throwing her for the dogs would inspire her to try and get back in your good graces? Minerva, do you even know your students?"  
And the woman turns her head down before Albus says: "It would seem we need to have a serious meeting with our Houses. If you will allow us to return to our beds, we will make sure to be fresh and address this as soon as breakfast starts." But then Lady Hecate speaks and says: "Not yet, there is still more for you to hear."  
And the man looks greatly worried before he says: "Then please allow me to at least gather Filius and Pomona, so they can be informed and will be up to date once we take action later this morning." At this we all nod and after the messy haired Hufflepuff Head and the tired-eyed diminutive Ravenclaw Head have joined us, do we read on.

 _ **Harry was … unexpected test.**_

This both worries Lord Black and seems to take the tiredness out of Lord Flitwick as the man looks up intrigued before he seems to spot the most unusual people that make up our group and he asks: "Ehm Albus, why are we reading along with a wanted murderer, an Auror, a Dragon Tamer and – is that Cedric Diggory's ghost?"  
And instantly all fatigue leave his former Head of House as she asks: "Cedric? Where?" And the young late Heir waves as he says: "Nice to see you again, Professor. Thanks for how you took care of my parents while they grieved. Yeah, I saw that." And the woman turns teary-eyed at her student, who then turns stern and says:

"However, I feel I should let you know that some of my former House Mates are actually believing Fudge over Harry and are being very vocal – some even magically so – about it. Some of them, I do believe, even think that Harry was the one to have killed me and I would like you to put a stop to that at breakfast, if you would."  
And while this seems to shock the woman in question, does she then turn more stern than I have often see Minerva be and she asks: "My own House disgracing the death of one of my favorite students? Not on my watch. Count on me, Cedric." And the ghost smiles at him in gratitude before I turn their focus back to my reading.

 _ **Walking back … not meddling.**_

"He actually stopped himself? That is quite unlike the Mr. Potter that I know." Lord Flitwick mutters and then Heir Ronald makes himself known again as he says: "Well, that just proves you don't know the real Harry. It's not as if he always wants to know all that dangerous stuff, you know. He has no choice more often than not."  
And we all turn to him as he seems totally uncaring for the fact that we suddenly have a portrait showing four new readers and asks: "So, we past the point of the students behaving like utter jerks? And before you speak, Professor, I was holding back." And Minerva looks shocked as the boy retakes his seat and I read on.

 _ **All the … do, Harry?"**_

"Wait, this has to do with the Third floor, doesn't it?" Lord Flitwick asks and Lady Sprout asks: "You suspected Severus?" Yet before Minerva can chastice Heir Ronald on this, does Albus shock her as he says: "Considering what I recently discovered about Severus' actions and his actual thoughts, I cannot say I blame them."  
"You – you are actually – not defending him?" Minerva asks and Albus says: "No, and neither will Harry be receiving any extra classes from him. Not if he will treat – ugh, Severus please, stop it already." The man says as he groans and touches his temple as Lord Black asks: "What exactly is he doing, Albus?"  
And the elder man sighs as he says: "I am afraid that there are still thoughts going through his mind that blame Harry for the oath I put him under. I don't understand this as I told him exactly why I put him under the oath and still the man seems to want to blame your godson before he admits that this is his own fault and doing."

This makes Sirius roll his eyes and he says: "It may hurt you to realize that, Albus, but I am not surprised. After all, if you recall correctly, it's always – or at least eight out of ten times – Snape who brings the fault of our time as teens up before we do and he always uses it in his objections and complaints about our plans."  
And Albus seems to actually age with this realization as Lord Black says: "I know you trust the man, Albus, but even your levels of trust in him need to have their limits. If they don't, things like what Kingsley send you will only happen again and again. Even adults need their rules." And the Headmaster nods as I read on.

 _ **The light … poking around."**_

"No offense meant, Sirius, but that kid sounds way too responsible for his own good." Lord Shacklebolt then says and Lord Black sighs as he says: "Don't I know it. Trust me, Kingsley, if it were up to me, Harry would be discussing whether or not he should go out with say one of his fellow Chasers, not a dangerous artifact."  
This makes the Auror nod and then Albus says: "Sirius, I very much agree with you –." But then Sirius says: "No offense, Albus, but seeing what we discovered about Olympus, maybe you should have _that_ checked to see if it is – so to say – recognized by Lord Apollo." And while Albus looks shocked, do I read on, intrigued.

 _ **He pulled …**_ _ **Professor McGonagall**_

"Minerva, correct me if I'm wrong, but – isn't eleven o'clock equal to after curfew?" Remus asks, looking faux-friendly at first, but glaring with an accusing look in his eyes at the end, but then Heir Ronald snorts and says: "Just wait till you hear what the detention actually entailed." And this makes me read on with growing concern.

 _ **Harry had … they'd got.**_

"You deserved a scolding for picking your loyalty to Hagrid over reporting his mistake to the proper teachers, you did not deserve over a hundred points lost for doing what was the responsibility of said proper teachers." Heir William growls and Minerva seems shocked when she sees all adults nod in agreement before she says:  
"But – but they were –." To which I snarl: "Do not dare to claim that they were doing something dangerous. You did not believe them on the dragon and if you had, you should not have believed them responsible for the beast even being there. You should have thought things through and researched the facts before drawing conclusions.

You did neither, Minerva, and by the sound of it, your sense of punishment has taken a turn for the worst. Not to mention that the whole reason – the secret reason – behind you punishing these students – Heir Potter especially – is utterly selfish and wrong." Yet here the woman asks: "What do you know of my reasons?"  
"Just as much as we know of your expectations. You are still grieving over James and wants Harry to be James, but you don't want the same headaches as James caused you with his pranks, so you pulled this lowlife stunt." And the way that the woman reels back in her seat as if slapped instantly proves that Lord Lupin is right.  
"I'm sorry, Minerva, but it doesn't seem I can keep Harry in Gryffindor. Albus, Harry will be going through a resort and personally, I hope he will be sorted into Hufflepuff. No offense Filius, but I need certainty that Harry will go to a House where he won't be seen as either of his parents or expected to be either of them."  
Lord Black tells the four of them and then Minerva shouts: "As if you don't ever –." But then it feels as if the whole room has suddenly lost all its oxygen as a voice as dangerous as a thunderstorm sounds and hisses: "Don't – even – think – of – going – there." And we all see Heir Charles leading Heir Potter back into the Obstacle Room.  
"We were hoping you guys had gotten closer to the end and thought of checking up. Merlin's beard, we just have the worst timing ever, don't we?" Heir Charles asks before he closes the door behind him and then Albus says: "Minerva, read this and please realize the mistake you were about to make." And he hands her a letter.

 _Dear Professor,_ _  
_ _I, Hadrian Aereolus Potter, hereby promise on my bond to Sirius Orion Black not to enter the Obstacle Room of this Divine Chamber without either Sirius Orion Black or another adult that is in this Divine Chamber with me present. So I swear, so mote it be._ _  
_ _Hadrian_

This shocks the woman and makes Lord Black smile in heartfelt gratitude as Albus says: "As you can see, Minerva, there is no one more important to Harry than Sirius and insulting Sirius and all he has, in Harry's eyes, done for the boy. That truly is only done at your own risk." And the other Heads nod in shocked agreement as I read on.

 _ **At eleven … you do."**_

"Excuse me, I do believe I ordered him upon accepting his employment that he was to sell all of the stuff he used to own as a guard for the Ministerial Holding cells." Albus suddenly growls and instantly I hear Heir Ronald mutters: "That actually explains how he got them all." And while Albus writes this down, do I read on.

 _ **They marched … one piece."**_

"What is with Hagrid and being irresponsible this story. Honestly, he himself said he spend the better half of his career trying to keep Fred and George out, yet he thinks it right to go into it, at night no less, for detention? What is he thinking?" Lord Black growls in annoyance and I hear Albus writing this down as well as I read on.

 _ **At this, … shouldn't you?"**_

"There shouldn't be any detention at the Forest in the first place. It's not called Forbidden without bloody reason. And it's not as if they're at war and need to use the forest for war practice or something." Lady Tonks mutters and when we all look at her, she says: "Moody's idea." And we all nod before I read on.

 _ **Hagrid came … the darkness.**_

"That man should go back to his previous job. At least there he's expected to be this bloody nasty." Lord Black growls, but then Albus sighs and says: "His nastiness is actually was what got him fired. I was foolish and believed that, under the right orders and contract, he could learn to let go off that nasty trait of his character."  
"So – no more Filch?" Lord Black asks and Albus says: "Considering for how long he has been lying to me and the fact that he actually enjoys threatening the students this way – I will be sure to have his position replaced at earliest convenience." And while I pretend to ignore how he looks at Lord Black as he says this, do I read on.

 _ **Malfoy now … fer it."**_

"So speaks the hypocrite." Lord Shacklebolt mutters and Heir Ronald asks: "Do you think that's why he wants to take over the detention? Because he feels bad and – who am I kidding? I know what happened, of course that's not the case." And while he had given me a bit of hope at first, do I then feel twice as worried as I read on.

 _ **"But this … a moment."**_

"If even he thinks the case to be dangerous, he shouldn't take a bunch of eleven years along. If there really is something he has trouble with, he should have just asked the help of some seventh years or even the Head boy or my former colleagues." Lord Lupin growls in protective anger and I nod in definite agreement as I read on.

 _ **He led … unicorn blood.**_

"HE SEND THEM OUT TO HUNT SOMETHING CAPABLE OF HUNTING UNICORNS? HAS HAGRID LOST ALL SENSE OF BLEEDING LOGIC?" Lord Lupin shouts and then Lord Black shouts: "HARRY, GET READY FOR ANOTHER ROUND! I NEED A CHALLENGER!" And he dashes back into the Obstacle Room.  
Yet after he slams the door close, do I hear several other doors slam close too and looking up, I see that Heir Weasley is the only one left in the room and that the only reason the portrait still has occupants is because they seem to have been shocked beyond their wits by what they just witnessed of the other readers.  
"Oliver and Kingsley went with Sirius, Lady Tonks, Fleur and Bill are with Hermione and Cedric, Lupin and Viktor went to join Neville." The youngest of the Weasley males then tells me and while I am slightly amazed at who went where, do I ask: "You're not angry?" Yet the boy snorts derisively before he says:  
"More like I already had my chance to rage over this and I know what happened." And finally I feel my worry overtake me as I ask: "Tell me Heir Weasley, did anything –?" But the boy shakes his head and says: "He became the victim of a bad prank, but else he was fine." Making me both relieved and confused before I read on.

 _ **There's a … its misery."**_

"How on earth could he consider that acceptable for an eleven year old to witness, regardless of the chance that, whatever hurt that poor thing, they could be found by the culprit upon finding the poor thing? Surely his confidence doesn't get the better of him?" I can't help but mutter to the teachers, but then read.

 _ **"And what … said Hagrid.**_

"That may be true, but did he actually forget that nothing that lives within that forest would even think of attacking a unicorn? Did he really not consider the chance that the culprit is not a forest native?" I ask, but then Heir Ronald shocks me as he shudders and says: "He did, and there is one forest native that is not against attacking unicorns."  
"What on earth is dark enough to commit such a horrid crime?" I ask in horrified fear and Ronald answers: "Something that Harry and I met in the year after this one and that is the daughter of all predators. And I say daughter, because they have only one natural enemy – and that's been dead for three years now."

"THEN WHY IS THAT THING STILL IN THE FOREST?" I shout, no longer able to hold back how scared and worried I feel for my grandson while at that school and I think: "Especially when he finds out why he loves nature and the woodlands so much." I then focus back on my surroundings and see Heir Ronald look at me shocked.  
I regain my composure and say: "Forgive me, Heir Weasley. I lost myself for a moment there. My concerns for my grandson sometimes overcome me." The boy nods and says: "I can get that, Ma'am. And the only reason that – beast – is still at Hogwarts? Hagrid considers it his pet." He ends with a shrug to which Albus says:  
"A pet like Buckbeak?" But Heir Ronald shakes his head, seems to suppress another shudder and then says: "A pet that could take on five of Fluffy – and have dinner for a week out of them." And this shocks both me and Albus before he turns stern and says: "Then I will be sure to have Hagrid's pet moved away from the school."  
And the way that Ronald actually sighs and sags down his chair in relief makes me look at the lad worried before I say: "Have that beast gone, Albus, preferably before my grandson returns to Hogwarts for his Fifth year." And the nod the man gives me gives me the assurance he has this planned himself before I read on.

 _ **"An' keep … at least."**_

"Albus, could you be a dear and wake dear Hagrid from his slumber – so I can give him a rant worthy of Molly Bleeding Weasley for his irresponsible hypocrisy?" I snarl at the man, yet he angers me further as he says: "I am sorry, Augusta, but Hagrid is currently out of the country on an important errand for me."  
"Then I would like to schedule an appointment with him for when he gets back. And no Albus, I won't forget this. Mr. Weasley may have assured me that my grandson didn't get harmed, but this is a risk Hagrid should not have been willing to make." And the man sighs before he nods in agreement with me and I read on feeling tense.

 _ **"I want … the other.**_

"Did he even think that one through?" I ask, but then Heir Ronald shrugs and says: "To be honest, it would have gone wrong no matter how he split them up. Harry, he would have fought against. Hermione, he would have insulted her to tears or screams. And Neville, well – I already told you that one." At which I nod and read on.

 _ **Now, if … hurt before."**_

"Not even by that - pet of his?" I ask Heir Weasley and the boy answers: "The stupid thing probably plays with the statement What Hagrid doesn't know, won't hurt him." And this makes me sigh as Albus says: "It's just such a shame Charles is with you all. I could have really used his help." And I nod in agreement as I read on.

 _ **They walked … Harry suggested.**_

"Why was Mr. Potter so obsessed with the whole werewolf concept?" To which Ronald says: "He didn't know one of his father's friends was one, I guess. Also, when I first found out Lupin was a werewolf that fact scared me as well, so yeah." And the Head of Ravenclaw nods in understanding as I continue the reading.

 _ **"That wasn' … bright tonight."**_

"Here Ron sighs and then says: "If it was bright then, it must be like a sun to them now." And I look at the boy as he says: "I have kind of loved all kinds of mythology and things like that since I was a young little lad. It sometimes even helped me devise chess strategies." And I nod in pride at the smart young lad as I read on.

 _ **"Yeah," said … is now."**_

At this I can't help but look at the room where Heir Diggory's spirit has joined my grandson and mutter: "Truer words never spoken." And a tear softly runs down Lady Sprout's eyes as she too looks at the door to the Nature room, a room where loved ones from both of us are currently at, oblivious to our concerns as we read on.

 _ **"Yeah," said … many secrets."**_

"Including ones more dangerous than I ever expected." Albus sighs before he shocks me as he says: "Perhaps – it is only better that Cornelius took my other titles. It seems I have lost sight of all that is going on at my most important responsibility; my own school and students." And while I really feel for the old man, do I read on.

 _ **A movement … in trouble!"**_

"Please tell me this was that prank you were talking about?" I instantly ask my room partner in great concern and say: "Yes, and maybe Professor Snape should be here, so he can hear what a brilliant person his student is." Yet Albus says: "I do not believe it currently wise to include Severus in anything Potter related."  
And the way he looks at the door to the Obstacle room in concern makes me instantly ask: "Albus, should I be concerned for my grandson's health considering his friendship with Heir Potter?" And instantly the man whitens before he says: "Minerva, there will be Aurors guarding your lions from now on."  
This shocks the woman and she asks: "Albus, surely you don't –." But while this sudden decision shocks even me, does Albus then whisper something in her ear, making her whiten as well as she says: "I want Amelia picking the Aurors, Albus, no discussion." And while I feel relieved that we are all safe in this room, do I read on.

 _ **"You two … the sparks.**_

This shocks me and almost makes me drop the book in shock as I just cannot believe anyone would be stupid enough to pull something like that while in the Forbidden Forest at night and instantly I think: "Lady Hecate, please send this little segment to Lady Malfoy, if you would." And the pages on which this is written shine brightly.

 _ **At Malfoy Manor  
**_ _ **Narcissa's POV**_

I always knew that the Dark Lord would one day make a return, but I never expected that I would have to play hostess to him or his ever growing army and to be in his disformed presence every day is more than I can handle, let alone the way that Draco is actually arguing with his father over the desire to join in on his meetings.  
I always knew that Lucius raised Draco with all the wrong beliefs and to be much too arrogant for his own good, not to mention that Severus was always obvious in his desire to have Draco outshine Harry Potter and for the man to finally get a form of revenge over someone he should have forgotten upon his death years ago.

Yet I never imagined that powers that actually feel much greater and much more dangerous in their power would encase my private study and would drop a pair of papers in my lap, a female voice telling me I was not to leave my room until I have read what she was asked to send my way by none other than Lady Augusta.  
This alone worries me as I am well aware that – even in all her fairness – Lady Longbottom still resents my family and I for my sister's actions against her son and daughter in law, yet when I read what has been sent me, do I shout: "Lucius Abraxas and Draco Lucien Malfoy. Get your asses over here this bleeding instant."

And just thanks to the fact that I am cursing, do two white-faced men run into my rooms, both of them trying and failing to hide their fear behind their confusion as I turn from my overly arrogant son to my foolish husband and ask: "Tell me, Lucius, what is the one place at Hogwarts no one should mess with other people, be they Pureblood or not?"  
And the man looks frightened by my sweet tone of voice as he dutifully replies: "The Forbidden Forest, dear." And I nod before I ask: "And do you agree with this, Draco?""Yes mother." The boy answers before I throw him the papers and ask: "Then care to explain why you did exactly that, Draconis Malfoy?"  
And the boy looks both shocked and confused before he reads and instantly exclaims: "Hey, this is about a detention I had in first year." Yet I retort: "I do not care how old you were, Draconis. Did this or did this not happen? And do not think of lying to me, young man." Yet the boy seems to have read something else and asks:

"Potter actually wrote of his own stupid –.""Draconis Malfoy, did this happen or not?" I snarl at him and the boy winces before he says: "It – might have." To which Lucius crosses his arms and asks: "You were in detention with Potter in the Forbidden Forest and thought it a good idea to mess with him while there?"  
Yet I shake my head and say: "They were apparently in there alongside that Groundskeeper, a girl named Granger and Heir Longbottom and it seems our son, while on his own with no one but Heir Longbottom and the Ground Keeper's dog, thought it a good idea to sneak up on Heir Longbottom and give him a scare.  
And don't give him that look, Lucius. I blame you for raising our son to be so arrogant he makes mistakes like that. And you, young man, will not be visiting any kinds of meetings, be they Dark Lord or friendly visits, until you have toned down that arrogance of yours and learned what the term common sense and logic means.

 _No discussion, Draconis_." I hiss at the end and the boy glares at me before he mutters: "Yes mother." And after he has stormed off, does Lucius ask: "Isn't that a little harsh?" But I glare at him and say: "You and I both know the Dark Lord does not take such mistakes lightly. I am only protecting him." And the man nods in agreement.  
I then sigh and ask: "Have you heard from Severus lately?" But the man shakes his head and says: "Not since he asked me to excuse his absence to our Lord. And to be honest, I would rather not have him around Draco right now, he looked right furious over something." And I sigh as I lean back in my chair and say:  
"Please let him know that I wish to speak with him as soon as he has calmed down. He has raised Draco to believe himself better than Potter as well as his friends, so I have good reason to blame this stupid mistake on him as well." And while my husband scowls in concern at this, does he still nod at me before he leaves as well.

 _ **Back to the room**_

"Your request has been answered. However Heir Malfoy is taking after his godfather more than even I expected." I hear Lady Hecate tell me and sigh as I say: "Albus, you best try and find a reason to keep Draco Malfoy and Severus apart. Seems his arrogance is rubbing off of the lad." And Albus nods before Minerva asks:  
"What do you mean?" And I answer: "I asked Lady Hecate to send this segment of the tale to Lady Malfoy, yet when Narcissa punished Draco, as I expected she would, Draco apparently didn't take kindly to the fact that he was blamed for something, just like his godfather doesn't, apparently." The woman nods and I read on.

 _ **"We'll be … its blood.**_

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THAT?" Filius asks in utter revulsion and he goes on: "Only those who are on the verge of dying and are utterly driven mad by something would be senseless enough to do something so horrible." Before Lady Sprout asks: "Is this by any chance that pet you were mentioning, Mr. Weasley?"  
But the boy shakes his head and says: "That pet may be wild, a disgusting beast and a hunter of things even Hagrid wouldn't want it to hunt, but this was not that. Harry and I didn't encounter that pet until after the Headmaster got taken out of Hogwarts.""Then what is this thing?" Minerva asks with a fearful voice and I read on.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy … his back.**_

"The fact that even a centaur thinks the forest not save for Heir Potter has me really worried, but it fears the forest so much it lets a human ride on them? What on earth was going on in that forest back then?" Lord Flitwick asks with a squeak, his face paler than his beard and his hands wringing in his lap as I read on, frightened myself.

 _ **There was … the planets?"**_

"Considering Harry is actually a son of the Greek king of the Gods, I wonder if Bane still thinks that bad on him." But then I say: "They just might think even worse on him, Heir Weasley, as they seem to hold the Roman myths in higher regard than the Greek.""Better not tell them then." The boy mutters as I continue reading.

 _ **Ronan pawed … behind them.**_

"Even the most prideful of warriors will turn to their most unlikely allies for help when they fear the dangers to their land. Merlin's beard Albus, I hate asking this, but how safe was Hogwarts that year?" And the man sighs as he says: "Not half as safe as I believed it, I am sad to say, Augusta. My apologies." I nod at him and read on.

 _ **Harry didn't … your lips."**_

Here I see Albus close his eyes in painful contemplation and ask: "You know what that was?" And the man answers: "Yes, and it seems that Firenze is about to inform Mr. Potter as well. Though, even with all his experience, do I wonder if the boy was really ready for knowledge like that at that age." Yet at this Ronald grumbles:  
"As if he has a choice." And I look at the boy as he is leaning back in his chair and says: "I really don't mean this offensively, Professor, as I know how hard you try to protect him, especially these days, but every time something happens, Harry sees so little of the competence of the teachers, he feels compelled to solve it himself.  
And to be honest –." Here the boy sighs before he looks over to the Obstacle Room door and says: "It makes me really worried for his mental state and his emotional stability. It's like you said, even with his experience, there is only so much someone his age can handle." And Albus sighs before Minerva shocks me as she snarls:

"Mr. Weasley, what do you mean _little competence of the teachers_?" Yet the boy seems not willing to take the woman's anger and says: "Let's take next year for example, Professor. You and the others were so busy keeping the school running, you seemed to spend little to no time even trying to find out the mystery behind the chamber.  
And this year – I think we both know what happened when Harry actually came to warn you about the threat he saw was going to come, don't we?" And the challenging glare the boy sends the woman, as if he dares her to contradict him, really makes me worried for whatever could have happened after all of this, making me read on concerned.

 _ **Harry stared … their chance?"**_

"THAT MONSTER WAS AT HOGWARTS?" I shout in utter shock and instantly Albus says: "Augusta, I swear on my blood that I was in the belief that Voldemort was hiding himself in either the Forest of Albania or even the Hogwarts mountains and that I was sure that the wards would prevent him from getting any closer."  
At this I nod, having never even considered the thought that this could have happened with Albus' knowledge and I say: "I know, Albus, and I don't doubt your confidence in your school or its wards. They were supposed to be well grounded, but –." And Albus sighs: "They were not to be so." And with that I read on.

 _ **It was … those times."**_

"I do not like the sound of that." Heir Ronald mutters, apparently thrown off his cool for the first time since he left the room in anger and Albus says: "I do believe that Hestia has a great love for Roman mythology. I will see if she can get some more info from Firenze in regards to this." And the boy nods relieved as I read on.

 _ **He turned … as well."**_

Here Pomona gasps and asks: "How could he say such a thing so callously?" And Heir Ronald sighs as he says: "And that is what I mean when I say that there is only so much a kid can handle. Harry was already in over his head with the whole fame thing and – well, this just was a step too far." And with that I read on in caring pain.

 _ **"**_ _ **Will you …**_ _ **be happy."**_

"And the rest of us will then hunt them both down for doing so and being happy about it." Ronald growls and suddenly a voice says: "Thanks Ron." And I look up, seeing that the doors have actually opened before Heir Potter says: "Lady Hecate kept the doors closed for our own mental safety." And I smile at this as I read the last bit.

 _ **Hermione looked …**_ _ **in case.**_

"That is both very comforting and greatly worrying." Lord Black mutters as he sits closely against Heir Potter and Albus says: "I had been worried by my fellow Headmasters that Harry was undergoing some hardships and wanted to provide him a safety net. Though I had no idea behind the unfairness behind the hardships."  
Sirius nods and then I page through the book as I say: "There are only two more chapters and then we will have to start the first Percy Jackson book." At which Heiress Granger and Heirs Potter and Weasley sigh before they say: "Then prepare yourselves, cause those chapters are worse than this one was." And we all turn grim.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WOW, this chapter was HARD! I actually constantly tried distracting myself with something else and just writing the reactions took over 6 ½ hours. Now I will be honest and let you all know that this story will have Albus as a Headmaster that wants to do right, but has lost sight of the right path as well as a selfish Snape.  
**_ _ **So yes, there will be Dumbledore bashing – no story of mine, bar Rituals, is complete without this, but it will be the good, constructive kind. Same will be more or less done for Molly Weasley – though her bashing will be much harsher than Dumbledore's – but the bashing of Snape and a few others – whew, fasten your seatbelts.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	25. The Truth Comes Out

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I just want to let you all know that Venquine's Mind will no longer on my list of stories that need a chapter posted at the end of the month, cause my mind has been making lots and lots of new stories and I would rather just get their previews out of the way when I can, where I can, so you can expect many of them to show up.  
**_ _ **Also, I just want you all to know that, even though I won't mention it in the story, Albus and the Heads won't be making an appearance in this chapter as, in the time it takes for Arthur to get to the room, the room itself will vanish the portrait through which Albus and his three colleagues can contact those in the room.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24  
**_ _ **The Truth Comes Out**_

 _ **Arthur's POV**_

Over the course of the last 24 hours things have been very hectic. It all started with Harry finally returning to the world in which I know he feels most at home, a more or less battle for dominance between Molly and Sirius – which has been going on all summer – and now more and more people disappearing over the last day.  
And while Molly has been worried like crazy every time a new person just vanished – especially when Ron vanished earlier on – do I know that the disappearance of Kingsley, Remus, Bill and Charlie helped the woman feel a little more confident, though why she can't see that things are just fine with Sirius there is just beyond me.  
"Why? Why does my wife feel like she must fight for dominance when it comes to Sirius? Why is she so determined to believe that Sirius is nothing more than a teen stuck in an escaped prisoner's body? Why can't she see that he is a man with experience and a caring heart? And why doesn't she want to care for him like a mother?"

These questions run through my mind as I lie awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling and hoping that, when I wake up the next morning, I won't be missing anyone important to me as I am kind of wondering whether or not Molly will be able to handle that. Then my beloved proves why I love her as she mutters:  
"You need your sleep, dear." And I want to turn her way to give her a reassuring smile, yet instead of that do my eyes widen and do I hear Molly yelp my name as a bright light surrounds me and while I feel my nightwear gets changed for some simple robes, do I also feel some kind of PortKey activate and pull me from my bed.  
"This magic actually even works in the middle of the night? How on earth are they going to respond to that when I arrive there?" I ask myself, but when I arrive in the room, do I suddenly realize why it is that I have been dressed by the magic that took me here as none of those in the room with me look as if they are at all sleepy.

"DAD!" I then hear three voices shout and I happily smile at my three sons as they happily see me arrive and Harry confuses me as he asks: "Early morning on the eight?" And I answer: "Half an hour past twelve, why?" And the boy shocks me as he smiles and says: "It's more or less early morning on the ninth for us."  
I look at the boy and he says: "We are in a room created by the Greek Goddess of Magic and she allowed time to go much faster in here than in the real world to make sure we can commit to the task she set us without losing too much of our actual lives in the world she took us from." And at this I nod, while feeling white.  
White, because as loving as Molly is, she is actually diagnosed to be for 85% infertile and it had only been thanks to my own family being greatly dependent and honorable to the Ancient Greek Gods that several of them allowed Molly to become pregnant, but only if each of our offspring would live their lives as a Champion to the Gods.  
Yet because of a curse that my family discovered was laid upon England that made the Greek Gods forget their visits to our shores once they cross the pond, did I only try to raise my sons with a good sense of devotion to the God or Goddess that allowed for their birth to be a reality, yet never really as if they were theirs.

"And now the Gods have found us again. Are Molly and I going to be punished for being more or less unfaithful? Are we going to lose our kids? Are they going to hurt our kids for our mistakes in life?" These questions really worry me as they rush through my mind and then Harry asks: "Are – are you alright, Mr. Weasley?"  
And I sigh as I look at my sons and say: "I – I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you each when you were old enough to understand this, but – well, information came to us that made your mother and me feel as if – and I feel really stupid for this – as if we had a loophole to a rule we were ordered to follow."

This confuses my kids and I say: "Your mother – Molly – she is – she's actually for 85% - infertile." And everyone in the room who knows my wife looks absolutely shocked before Ron asks: "Wait, did – did having all of us – did that make her?" But I shake my head and say: "She was diagnosed this way – three years before Bill came."  
"Then how on earth did she get to have all of us? How on – Oh, Di Immortales, who am I kidding?" Ron shocks me in the end and I ask: "You – you know?" And the boy nods before I turn to both of my other sons, yet while Bill also nods, do I feel both relieved and kind of awkward when I see Charlie shaking his head.  
At this I sigh and then say: "Charlie, you, your brothers and your sister – we were blessed with all of you – if we promised that each of you would become a Champion to several of the Gods of the Olympians." And both my second eldest as well as everyone else turns wide eyed at hearing this before I say:  
"Charlie, you and your sister are the Champions of Ares, the God of War, Battle and Strive, your brother Percy is the son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy – yes, I know – your twin brothers are sons of Hermes, the God of Travelers and Messengers and, as your can see, your brothers already know their Guardians."  
At which Charlie turns to both of my other sons and Ron turns a little red as he says: "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Romance, also known as a Titan." And yet Bill looks greatly proud, proving he has known for a long while, as he says: "Hecate, Goddess of Magic and reason I chose Curse Breaker as my preferred profession."

Yet then I see Harry looking thoughtful and when I ask him about this, does he say: "There was a prophesy I heard Lady Hecate speak when I arrived here. This information reminds me of some of the lines as they now actually makes sense." And while I try my hardest not to glance at other Order members, does Harry mutter:  
" _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite. Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.**_ " And this instantly takes away my fear that the Olympians will punish my wife and me for not fully raising our kids as the Champions the Gods wanted them to be, yet then Harry asks: "Does that mean – are more of us – Champions?"  
And instantly I share shocked looks with those around before Harry asks: "Or – maybe even – well – like me?" And this confuses me before Sirius shocks me as he says: "I am actually, sort of, related to the twins, Arthur. Remy here is a Champion to Lady Hera and Harry got the best out of it all; he's the son of the Big Guy himself."

And instantly everything that I always found amazing and incredible about the boy – such as his leadership and some of his incredible skills, not to mention why he constantly got into so much trouble – make so much more sense and thanks to all these shocks, can I only ask: "Does – does – does Albus – does he know of this?"  
And Harry nods as he says: "I told him mostly everything on our first night here, half an hour after your last Order meeting. He knows most of it, though I did ask him to keep things like my actual heritage a secret for the time being. As well as the actual reason as to why we were all brought here in the first place."  
This instantly peaks my interest and then – mostly thanks to the many times a stuck-up Pureblood tried to curse me in the back – do I quickly manage to catch a simple looking book, a few of those in the room looking slightly impressed with my skill before I ask: "So, we're reading?" And Harry answers: "Two more chapters."  
Which makes me remember only one thing; my youngest son experiencing a week of nightmares that made him scream the names of his friends at least every other nights and I instantly go to sit with the boy in question, Ron cuddling up against me in a sign of wanting to comfort me before I take a deep breath and start to read.

 _ **Through the Trapdoor**_

This seems to worry everyone else and I look up as Sirius says: "Albus had been hiding something on the Third Floor and the only way to access it was a trapdoor that was guarded by a Cerberus, though we have already confirmed that it is not the one from the Myths." Which both concerns and relieves me before I read on.

 _ **In years … any moment.**_

This worries me, mostly because it reminds me of how shocked I had felt when I heard that Voldemort had managed to get inside Hogwarts through a diary my daughter had been given by some random stranger and the idea that Voldemort had actually managed this even the year before this makes me read on with great concern.

 _ **Yet the … Anti-Cheating spell.**_

"Do those even work if you're a son of Hermes? No offense, Sirius." Harry quickly says, but the man shakes his head and I say: "If I recall correctly, the first versions of this were made when the Gods temporarily resided in England and their magical kids were known to attend Hogwarts.""When did this happen?"  
Hermione asks and I answer: "It was just before the American Revolution. America was, after all, under English control, but after America won its Independence, the Gods moved there. I don't believe they ever moved back after that." And while a few of my kids and several of the others look at me amazed, do I read on.

 _ **They had … in it.**_

This really makes many of the kids as well as Fleur, Oliver and myself shudder, yet Sirius, Bill, Remus and Charlie seem slightly more unaffected and I can only imagine that it's their own experiences that make them capable of not being scared by this and while I see Sirius pull Harry closer against him, do I read on.

 _ **Maybe it … the rest.**_

"So wait, he doesn't care whether students fall asleep in his class or not and he constantly forgets names of students even if they recently introduced themselves, yet he does take exams seriously? What is with that ghost?" Hermione suddenly asks and we all look at each other, none of us ever really noticing before I read on.

 _ **"That was … the Eager."**_

Here Remus shakes his head and says: "Umbridge actually uses that Code of Conduct to get most of her biased laws through. England was almost utopia for weres back then, but the way she twists its beneficiary effects to the people of that time for her own selfish beliefs – it really is just sickening and makes us wish it never existed."  
"Was it really that good?" Fleur asks and Remus answers: "According to the Code, as long as werewolves reported to a single spot every full moon, as long as they report their desires for why they want education and as long as they report it the minute they found their mates – werewolves could go and be wherever they wanted to."

"That sounds – restricting." Hermione says, but Remus shakes his head and says: "Not at all, the former did cause some of the weres to go pretty broke pretty quick due to having to travel quite far every month, but else, they only needed to report to the Ministry twice and then they were free to go. Like I said, Utopia."  
"And now, all that freedom is being taken from them, one restriction at a time. Why Umbridge thinks that restriction equals total control is beyond me, but if she keeps this up, the chance for the weres of this time to revolt and attack is just rising with every restricting rule she sets up." And with these thoughts, do I read on.

 _ **Hermione always … danger's coming..."**_

This makes me look at Harry with great concern and I say: "Harry, it's not supposed to be your scar that warns you of impending danger. Demigods, especially those born of the Big Three, are supposed to have a sixth sense that tells them, not a magical wound." And Harry looks worried at this as well before he says:  
"Then, could it be that my scar is somehow blocking my heritage?" Yet Sirius shakes his head and says: "Maybe at most your natural inner warning system. You are too good a flyer and fighter for all of your skills to be blocked by this magic." And everyone else nods in agreement with this, making the boy smile as I read on.

 _ **Ron couldn't … Dumbledore down."**_

This makes Augusta glare at my son, yet Neville stops her and says: "I was purposely keeping my skills at an all-time low and kept to myself, Gran. Ron never saw my acting, so he had perfectly good reason to underestimate me like that. And besides, teens always insult other teens like that." And the woman nods as I read on.

 _ **Harry nodded … that one."**_

"Hermione dear, you are just a born Ravenclaw in that. I know this, because, in my time, I was part of an Inter-House Study Club and I was well acquittanced with several Gryffindors, yet none of them ever felt like that; it was always my own House and the Ravens who were like that." Andromeda tells the girl, who blushes as Harry asks:  
"What happened to that club?" And the woman rolls her eyes as she says: "This is going to sound really stupid, but the Inter-House Study club, as well as other clubs, can only exist if the _Lords and Ladies_ of the four Houses desire them to exist – and neither Lucius, Severus or James cared to keep them up in their times."  
The teens look shocked at this and Andromeda says: "Yes, Lucius was known as the King of Snakes and so was Severus after him and your father was King of the Lion Pride and now – that role has befallen you, while Draco has taken over where his father left off." This makes the boy roll his eyes and he says:  
"Then I guess there won't be any clubs being revived any time soon. If Malfoy hears I want to revive any club he will butt heads just to spite me." And I want to object to this, but then see in the eyes of the other kids that they all agree with him, which makes me share a worried look with the other adults before reading on.

 _ **Harry was … his feet.**_

This shocks me and then Augusta says: "There is no way Hagrid would do anything to inconvenience Dumbledore." But Harry, who I know has an intense loyalty to Hagrid, shakes his head and says: "Hagrid is loyal to a fault, I do agree, but he also has a looser tongue than is good for him." At which I have to agree as I read on.

 _ **"Where're you … it before?"**_

And instantly all of us look at each other shocked, me shocked over the fact that Hagrid actually got his hands on a dragon and the others seeming to feel stupid for not realizing this themselves, yet the looks on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces really worry me as they prove that the adventure is about to begin, making me read on worried.

 _ **"What are … hood up."**_

"Dragon dealers are ordered to wear specific cloths when at work and they are forbidden from wearing their hoods up when dealing with a client. Only when handling the dragon and getting it into the transport crate can the hood be up. And I _know_ I told Hagrid that long before this happened." Charlie growls concerned and I read on.

 _ **Harry sank … gamekeeper here...**_

"Merlin's beard! That alone should have alerted Hagrid that something was heavily wrong. No one in England doesn't know Hagrid and seeing his love for Magical Creatures, there is no way he doesn't have a reputation among the trader world of beasts." Charlie exclaims in shock and we all sit up a little more in concern as I read on.

 _ **He asked … me drinks...**_

"This was a set-up. This guy pretends not to know what Hagrid does for a living, but he does know that feeding Hagrid drunk is a good way to get things done that this stranger wants to accomplish? Hagrid really needs to try being more like Moody, even if just a bit." And we all nod in agreement as I read on.

 _ **Let's see … be easy..."**_

"Hagrid! It's one thing to tell more than is safe to a bunch of eleven year old kids you can keep an eye on, but why the heck did you tell such a secret beast to someone you never met before?" Charlie groans and then Andromeda shocks us as she says: "It's because of the owner of the pub." We all look at her and she says:  
"The owner is Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother, and Hagrid – in the simple way that he thinks about things – believes that Aberforth can be trusted to keep dangerous people out of his life as much as Albus tries. So, even though the Hog's Head answers to shady patrons, Hagrid still trust Aberforth and thus becomes loose lipped."  
"But that doesn't make sense! If Hagrid knows the customers are shady, why would he still trust Aberforth that much?" Hermione asks and Andromeda answers: "Because during the war – it was Aberforth that kept Death Eaters out of Hogsmeade. And to Hagrid, Death Eaters are the only ones truly untrustworthy."  
"Sorry to ask this, Andromeda, but how do you know all this?" Kingsley asks, yet Andromeda shrugs and says: "Ted also loves going there for a drink. He just knows to ask Aberforth whether or not there are any Pureblood Supremacists or other idiots in his pub before he comes over." And the Auror nods at her as I continue the chapter.

 _ **"And did … around Hogwarts?**_

"Ehm Arthur, please tell me you did not just read _even around Hogwarts_." Sirius asks with a very forced kind tone of voice and I myself feel my body tense with utter concern as I say: "I did, Sirius. Harry, please make sure Albus knows of this so he can investigate it before Hogwarts reopens." The boy nods and I read on.

 _ **So I … ter sleep—"**_

"That is it! The minute Hagrid comes back, Moody is training him in the art of bleeding common sense and self-bloody-preservation! DI IMMORTALES!" And everyone looks at Sirius shocked before Harry asks: "Getting into that divine sense of life, are you?" And the man seems to realize what he means as I read on.

 _ **Hagrid suddenly … Dumbledore's office?"**_

"Wait, Percy never took you on a tour around the school to show you where to find what teacher in case of emergency?" I ask shocked and the kids shake their heads as Sirius says: "Sorry Arthur, but it seems that kid is way more bark than he ever is bite when it comes to his duties." And this makes me read on feeling truly disappointed.

 _ **They looked … do.**_ _ **"Why?"**_

"What is her problem?" I ask utterly confused with what I just read and Sirius answers: "Minerva is being a hypocrite. She wants Harry to be like James, but she doesn't want him to be a prankster and thinks he pulled a prank only a few weeks previous. Though she really has no reason to distrust either Hermione and definitely not Ron."  
"Why me more than Hermione?" Ron asks and Sirius sighs as he says: "Because, in Minerva's eyes, Hermione betrayed everything she believed she knew of the girl with _the prank_ and you didn't, because you weren't there." And while Ron growls: "What a load of bull." Do I look troubled at all this myself as I read on.

 _ **Harry swallowed … his time—"**_

"And none of them should be more important than his headmaster duties. Surely Albus was seeing the same signs a bunch of eleven year olds were able to find, right?" Augusta asks and I notice Harry, Ron and Hermione share a look before Hermione says: "Wait till the end of the book, you won't like it." Making me read on worried.

 _ **"But this … Magic, Potter?"**_

"At the current moment, even a House-elf makes statements more important than Fudge's." I think, yet for the sake of my son Percy and because Molly really wants the other boys to keep their belief in the Ministry – which to me is just not realistic at this point in time – do I not voice these thoughts and do I instead continue reading.

 _ **"Look," said … well protected."**_

"Did you get that quote from Gringotts, which had the Vault it was in broken into or from Hagrid, who just can't keep his mouth shut to save his life?" Sirius snarls at the book in my hands and while I really wish I had been brought it way before now and feel as if I am missing essential parts of this incredible tale, do I continue reading.

 _ **"But Professor—" … the sunshine."**_

Here I see Sirius looking up at Remus and he asks: "Is this really her, Remus? Is this really the same woman as who we had as Head of House all those years ago? Were we, as teenagers, really that blind to her arrogance and her biased beliefs?" And while Harry hugs the man in comfort, does his friend sigh in defeat as I read on.

 _ **But they … standing there.**_

Sirius groans at this as he raises his eyes to the sky and says: "I can't believe _I_ am the one saying this, but – seeing Minerva and her treatment of her own House – Snape, please prove yourself the better Head of House and take these kids seriously." And while everyone looks at the man seriously astonished, do I continue reading.

 _ **"Good afternoon," … the staffroom.**_

"THAT NO GOOD BASTARD!" Sirius shouts, jumping out of his seat and starting to stomp around the circular fireplace in a blazing fury as he shouts: "HE KNEW! HE KNEW THAT THE THIEF WAS STRIKING THAT VERY NIGHT AND INSTEAD OF DOING HIS JOB, HE BAITS HARRY INTO DOING IT INSTEAD!"  
"Yes, I did." Everyone looks shocked as they hear this silky voice speak from between two of the doors in the north-east section of the circular room and when we turn there, we see the man calmly lean against the wall between the two doors. "YOU ACTUALLY ADMIT IT?" Sirius shouts in rage and the man answers:  
"Yes, I do. It was the orders given to me." And instantly the anger in the man before me, who is standing in front of Harry out of utter rage vanishes and Harry asks: "Orders? _My father's_?" And just the way he says it makes me know he means the Big Guy and not James Potter, but Snape shakes his head at this and says:

"Not the one you mean, Potter. No, there is a curse upon England. It lures the Greek Gods to it – thanks to the American Revolution and the English still being salty over this – yet once they have come and bonded with a mortal of their choice, they leave and the curse makes them utterly forget that they even arrived at the shores."  
This shocks everyone, even me though it also makes me feel relieved over my decision to only partially raise my kids as the Champions they are and then Snape says: "However, in England, the Gods usually bond with married partners and then name the spouse as Keeper of their future offspring – only not this time."  
This confuses me and Snape says: "This time, while Potter had been chosen by the Big Guy as Potter Junior's Keeper – the one meant to keep him safe and train him in his Divine Gifts – did something happen that changed that; something even I never saw coming." This instantly makes everyone look at him intrigued and he says:

"When Potter junior beat the Dark Lord for the first time, I entered the house as I felt false hope for the chance that he had saved both himself as well as either or – if possible – even both of his parents. Yet upon seeing – upon seeing her dead body, I knew this was not the case – yet I never got the chance to truly grieve."  
This makes Sirius glare at the man as Snape makes it sound as if he was the only one to suffer this fate, yet Snape ignores this as he says: "I – I still don't know how it happened, but – Lily's spirit, in a case of golden lights – appeared before me – and she partially passed on Potter Senior's role as Keeper onto me – and partially onto Black."  
The man sneers at the end, yet here Harry himself takes a furious stand in front of his godfather and snarls: "And who was the one who suffered 12 years Azkaban, because the life of a fugitive is not the life of a child? Who ate rats to be there for his charge? Who suffers his past traumas to remain safe? _Who_ is the better Keeper?"

Yet while I am amazed that Harry is actually baiting Snape like that, does Snape only tense the hold he has on his crossed arms before he says: "My only role, Potter, was to see you through the challenges that Lady Fate would put on your path. I never had to care for more than that and I never did." And with that the man vanishes.  
"I'm telling Dumbledore. He has been terrified of Snape finding me this entire time and he would love to hear this confession of the man. Sure wonder how he will feel when he hears that Snape's treatment of me was part of his role as a Keeper." Harry states and I feel amazed at how responsible the teen sounds before Sirius snorts and says:  
"Do make sure you add his little lie to that report, pup. _False hope that you saved your father's life?_ Yeah right, he saw that I would attack him at a moment's notice so he tried saving his own skin by trying to sweet talk me. Obviously not his strongest point now, is it?" And while this makes my youngest snort, do I read on.

 _ **Out on … Harry said.**_

"And here comes exactly what Snape wanted to see done, though I doubt Lily was happy with the way he handled stuff. Yes, he probably did get hired by her to be your Keeper – I can definitely see Lily doing such a thing – but I doubt she wanted him to just bait you into those challenges. More like she wanted him to guide you through them."  
"Something I will happily point out to Dumbledore so he can make Snape realize how stupid he's been, failing the only task my mother ever gave him." Harry smirks and I wonder if he knows that Snape and his mother used to be friends before the differences of how they grew up broke them apart and I decide to ask later as I read on.

 _ **The other … be expelled!"**_

"That I used to put so much importance behind being expelled or not." Hermione shakes her head at her own younger self and then Harry hums and mutters: "I wonder." And we all see him looking at the other two series as he says: "I wonder if either this Percy or these heroes can – maybe – train me better than Hogwarts can teach me magic."  
Yet here I see Hermione and Ron share a look with each other and then Hermione shocks me as she says: "Harry, if I have to be honest, I don't think that's really a challenge. I mean, seeing the simple-minded, childlike level of spells that they allowed us to learn for the Third Task – and considering what happened then –."  
Here the girl stops, not just to prove her point, but also because it is still quite unsure whether or not Harry has gotten past Cedric's death – even though the spirit of the boy himself is here right now – and Harry, who is still looking at the other two series, nods and mutters: "Good point there." Making me grimace as I read on.

 _ **"SO WHAT?" … parents, remember?"**_

"I sure wish people would remember that when it matters and not just when it is convenient to them." Cedric grumbles, having obviously decided to stop remaining as silent as he has been since I came here and then suddenly Harry looks up shocked and he mutters: "He wouldn't. There – there is no way. He – he wouldn't dare."  
We all look at each other confused and Hermione asks: "Harry?" Yet Harry seems to be on the verge of convincing himself that, whoever he is talking about, they would indeed dare to do whatever he fears as he looks up with his eyes closed in pain and mutters: "Charlie, if you please?" And my son nods in apparent understanding.  
The two then move over and past where we saw Snape and move a little more south through a door that actually leads into some kind of arena and just seeing the construction within it shocks me greatly before the door closes behind them and Sirius says: "Don't worry, Harry rules that thing." Making me read on a little more relieved.

 _ **He glared … go alone?"**_

"Hey, I may not always like being a Champion of the Goddess of Love, but other than when my Fatal Flaw takes over from my common sense, I do know how to bring honor to the fact that I was one of the last of my family to be born and why Lady Love chose to honor my birth with her blessing." Ron preens and I smile at him as I read on.

 _ **"Of course … something useful..."**_

"You actually thought you could find useful information in first year books?" Oliver asks shocked, but then he sees the dead-panned look on Hermione's face and she asks: "Would you believe me when I say that I actually found several useful facts in there?" And the former Quidditch captain looks at her shocked as I read on.

 _ **"But if … after that."**_

"Sorry sweetie, but considering that you are a Muggleborn in a world practically controlled by Purebloods – those scores would have meant nothing to them. If they see a chance to knock another – sorry – Mudblood out of their world, they take it." Andromeda tells the girl, her voice filled with disgust over this as I read on.

 _ **After dinner … after all.**_

"Wait, surely Fred and George talked to you?" I can't help but ask, but my own youngest shakes his head and says: "They did treat Harry normally in practice after a few weeks, but whenever we were in the common room they would just move them into their dorm." And while this behavior of my sons shocks me do I read on.

 _ **This was … an idiot—"**_

"I hate my Fatal Flaw." I hear Ron grumble and then Hermione asks: "What is that, anyway? A Fatal Flaw?" And Ron sighs as he says: "It's pretty much exactly what its name says. It's a part of a Demigod's character that, if left unattended, it can indeed become fatal to said Demigod." His friend looks shocked and I read on.

 _ **"Don't you … invisibility cloak.**_

"We actually explained it to him the next morning and at the end of the year he got evidence that we all did the right thing, even him. Which really was something that our tale made him doubt about himself. Seriously, I really hope Neville outgrows that natural shyness of his." Hermione mutters to herself and I read on as I agree with her.

 _ **But leaving … being invisible."**_

Here Ron shakes his head and says: "The only thing he actually did all year and Harry remembers it a whole year later and makes use of it. Percy, your uselessness actually makes you bloody useful. And yes, I know who I'm talking about here." He then snaps at the end, proving he is still cross with his older brother as I read on.

 _ **Peeves almost … down and—**_

"And though I never told you guys, it almost felt as if I was going slower the lower I was falling." Harry suddenly tells us as he walks back into the room, Charlie and him both looking slightly battered, yet Harry's tone also suggests that he hasn't really let go off whatever angered him earlier on and Hermione asks:  
"Harry?" But the boy shakes his head and says: "I – I'd just rather not think about it. It – it's just that, if I'm right, someone we all look up to is behaving like an utter hypocrite and, considering what that hypocrisy is currently causing us, I'd rather not think about him like that." And while this concerns us all, does Hermione nod as I read on.

 _ **FLUMP. With … on, Hermione!"**_

"Would the teachers really want to create an obstacle meant to keep thieves from breaking their necks or something?" I can't help but ask and Cedric shrugs as he says: "Professor Sprout would, she would probably expect students to take Dumbledore's warning as a challenge and want to protect them." At which I read on, agreeing with him.

 _ **The distant … you both!"**_

"And we go from the first challenge straight into the second one." Ron sighs, his voice proving he feels disappointed with how easily he got tricked into a sense of security back then and I can't help but ask: "How many are there?" To which my son answers: "Five more, this one included." Making me read on in great concern.

 _ **She leapt … the damp—"**_

"It sure is strange that they first use a challenge that can only be overcome with a special kind of challenge and then go over into a challenge that gets covered in the very first year of Hogwarts." Andromeda mutters to herself, yet then Kingsley shakes his head and says: "No, it's actually quite the smart strategy, Lady Tonks."  
And we all look at him as he says: "It's either because of what Cedric said, that there could be students who wanted to try all of this stuff as some kind of challenge or because Dumbledore believed that, whoever the thief was, they would be old enough to have long since forgotten those lessons." And we all look thoughtful as I read on.

 _ **"So light … wood,' honestly."**_

Here Harry snorts before he looks up and says: "You know, I always thought that to be quite the odd quirk about myself. The crazier the situation, the clearer my head becomes." Yet here Ron answers: "That's because you suffer a minor case of ADD. Being able to move like crazy or going on a quest helps you control that."  
"Wait, I have ADD? How did you know that, Ron?" Harry asks and Ron shrugs as he says: "All Demigods have it; that and Dyslexia. Their minds are set to Ancient Greek language, which makes it hard for them to read regular books." And while this seems to shock his friends, does Hermione then turn to Harry and say:  
"That has to be it then. I just remembered that we discussed this when we read of your last few days with the Muggles. You admitted to your Dyslexia back then and – well, do all Demigods have it? If so, why don't you guys suffer from it?" Yet to this Ron shrugs and asks Harry: "How did you describe the feeling back then?"  
And the boy shrugs as he says: "That the text of all these books looks like gibberish at first, but that the letters change into something that isn't English, but actually readable the longer I look at even just the first page." At this Ron nods and says: "Yeah, that happens to all Demigods, really." Making Harry smile as I read on.

 _ **"This way," … of Gringotts.**_

Here Harry shudders and Ron winces as he says: "You are so lucky not to be a Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Being the son of the Rich One's greatest rival would have – wait, how the heck did you even stay sane while down in that chamber the year after?" Ron suddenly asks in utter concern and here Harry almost turns whiter than snow as he shudders.  
"Harry! For Merlin's sake! That place is around the same debt down the earth as the Underworld itself! How on earth did you get anything done down there? How in Hades did you –?" And I mutter: "It must be his ignorance of his actual heritage. They do say _Ignorance is Bliss_." And my son nods in slight relief as I read on.

 _ **With an … wooden door.**_

"You have no idea how relieved I felt to be in a room that bright and strong in height. It felt like I had jumped from a basement straight into the Astronomy Tower or something." Harry mutters and Ron whispers: "Di Immortales, thank the Big Guy for that one." Making everyone smile at the young royal Demigod as I read on.

 _ **"Do you … people didn't.**_

"That was mostly because the brooms helped me forget I was somewhere underground, though I doubt I would have felt the same had I been somewhere like in the Underworld or the Mythical Labyrinth." Harry mutters, a shudder of feared revulsion going through him at the thought and while Sirius hugs him a bit closer, do I read on.

 _ **After a … door open.**_

"Three challenges down, four left to go. Though it is kind of odd that, so far, all these challenges seem either based on those knowing Hagrid, having been through their first or having a good skill in flying and observation." Kingsley mutters and Hermione repeats her warning of the end of next chapter before I continue reading.

 _ **The next … no faces.**_

"Okay, just forget it. There is no way McGonagall didn't devise that challenge after Ron!" Charlie rants, but then Cedric says: "No, that's not possible.""How is it not possible?" Charlie asks and Cedric answers: "These challenges have been here since before the Opening Feast. McGonagall couldn't have known of Ron's talent back then."  
And everyone looks at the Hufflepuff in shock before Andromeda says: "Actually, Pomona loves to combine Devil's Snare with more gentle based plants in her garden, Hagrid loves Fang above all else and Minerva was the first Chess Master of Gryffindor this century. It could just all be one big, dumb coincidence based on shared interests."  
"How is that our luck?" Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly ask and none of us have the answer before Sirius says: "At least you guys only share those interest. Considering Hagrid's loose lips and McGonagall's decreasing ability as a House, I am glad you guys don't share more in common." And we all nod before I read on.

 _ **"Now what … at chess—"**_

"You know, dad, I still don't get how I got to be this good in chess in the first place. I know you suck at it and – well –." I hear Ron mutter in the end and I smile as I ask: "Ever heard the term _all is fair in love and war_? Cause the whole reason behind that statement – is their similarity in requiring strategy." And my son smiles as I read on.

 _ **"We're not … two squares.**_

Yet here I see Bill turn white and when I look at him, he says: "This is McGonagall's challenge. Based on how confident she was earlier that no one would even dare get past Fluffy, she probably held nothing back in her creation of this challenge. Those three could be in some real danger here." And this makes me read on concerned.

 _ **Ron started … Hermione shouted.**_

And in that one word I express my own utter fear for my son's health, yet the boy instantly comes to sit with me and says: "I was out of the Hospital Wing within the hour." Making me sigh in relief along with his brothers and while I hug the boy close and smile at him in grateful pride for his quick act of comfort, do I then continue reading.

 _ **"That's chess!" … you've won."**_

Yet while Ron had been very quick with his act of comforting me, do I now seem to feel him losing the strength with which he moved earlier and the boy shrinks in on himself the more I read, making me stop and look at him in utter confusion before he seems to notice what I have done and his voice sounds crazy timid as he asks:  
"Can I be honest with you guys?" We all nod and he mutters: "I – I may have had another strategy. One that – that didn't knock me out that night." This shocks the others and he mutters: "Sorry, Chess gave me courage, but – I was terrified of what could come next. Sorry I cowarded out." Yet I shake my head and Hermione says:  
"Ron, we thought we were dealing with someone who already made an attempt on our friend's life, you had just been attacked by Devil's Snare and we were eleven. Had you gone into that crazy thing fearless, I would have called you madder than Rita does Dumbledore." And while my son snorts at hearing this, do I then read on.

 _ **He stepped … can't breathe."**_

"Hold on a second. So we're not dealing with Snape, but we are dealing with someone who would willingly kill off a magical beast? And who has enough magical strength to get through the thick skin of a Troll enough to actually kill it? That is so not a good sign." Charlie says with fear lingering in his voice before I shudder and read on.

 _ **He pulled … were trapped.**_

"Ehm, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Snape supposed to guide Harry through these challenges? And if so, why would he not just create regular fire? Did he really think he needed two different versions of BLOODY FIENDFYRE just to keep up protective appearances?" Sirius rages in utter fury and I read on, furious myself.

 _ **"Look!" Hermione …**_ _ **at firstsight.**_

"Either Snape is more of a hypocrite than he thinks he is or he is actually trying to get your mother's side to show itself. I'm pretty sure Lily would have that riddle fixed within half an hour or so.""Even if he is, it's a bit late to show off that desire, don't you think?" Harry asks the contemplative Sirius and the man nods as I continue reading.

 _ **Hermione let … a minute."**_

"No offense, Harry, but you don't sound very clear-headed there." Neville says, yet Ron answers: "It's the fires. They're dangerous, but also restricting and the room itself is very much underground. The restrictions are one thing, but the fact that the flames show he's underground work detrimental to his usual Demigod skills."  
This makes the other youngster cringe and Sirius asks: "Hey Ron, seeing you know so much about this, do you know if there is a cure to this natural fear of the underground and deep waters?" Yet Ron shakes his head and says: "Only permission from the two Lords can help here, sorry." And my fellow guardian sighs as I read on.

 _ **Hermione read … one swallow."**_

Yet at this Harry suddenly looks up and asks: "Ehm, did we get hit with a stupidity spell or something?" Here everyone looks at the lad and he says: "That bottle was the only one with evidence that it had been used. Why didn't we see that right from the first moment?" And while Hermione hits herself on the head, do I read on.

 _ **They looked … lucky again."**_

"Plus, the room was really getting to me and I could almost hear a breeze coming from the door with the black fire so I was hoping I could find another exit there in case necessary." Harry mutters to himself and then I notice it; while the lad still has Sirius' worried arms wrapped tightly around him, is the boy actually floating.  
"Giving into your urges again?" Hermione asks with a soft snicker, while I myself am shocked to see the boy control the Windstream around him so flawlessly and Harry snaps back: "As if you don't wish you were in the library right now." Making the girl cringe before she giggles, admitting her friend to be right as I continue reading.

 _ **Hermione's lip … even Voldemort.**_

This both shocks and relieves me, yet the ending there makes me glare up at Harry and mutter: "You are one mean little bastard." Yet the boy retorts: "Hey, Lady Hecate wrote and send these books, not me." Making me roll my eyes before I ask: "So, should I read on?" But everyone shakes their heads and Hermione says:  
"The next reader is probably already underway. Lupin? Why don't you show Mr. Weasley the room you'll be sharing while we wait for the next person. And Harry, maybe now you can write that letter to Dumbledore about Snape?" But the boy shakes his head and says: "No Hermione, the ending comes first." And the girl nods.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I will admit – I was not feeling this chapter. I have needed AN ENTIRE DAY just to get all of the responses done and I almost reread my entire story up to this point – just for the whole Dyslexia part. Needless to say, I am not too proud of this chapter, but I do think I put up a few very good, unexpected points here and there.  
**_ _ **You guys agree,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Who saw that Snape-Keeper thing coming? When I started this chapter, I sure as bleeding heck didn't.  
**_ _ **I love my crazy mind sometimes.**_


	26. The First Of Many To End

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This will be the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. However, there will be one or two chapters between this and Percy Jackson's arrival. A few of the things that will be happening in between will be Harry contacting Dumbledore and the "new" Demigods trying out what makes them Demigods.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25  
**_ _ **The First Of Many To End**_

 _ **Arthur's POV  
**_

Sharing a room with Kingsley, Sirius and Remus really isn't the worst thing ever, though I am already quite sure that Molly will have objections to the fact that she can't share a bed with me and instead will be rooming with Augusta and Andromeda, yet at the same time I really don't think either of these two women will give her the chance.  
Still, I sincerely hope she will come soon as I do really want her to see what a wondrous father figure Sirius is and how much Harry relies on him. I also really want to tell her about the truth behind the Gods and the fact that, while our kids are Champions like Remus, Harry and Sirius are actually full-fledged Demigods.

Yet it's not my beloved wife that appears in the room after Remus showed me the door to our room, yet instead it's my sweet little girl, who has been the calmest of us all since Sirius disappeared and who actually looks around the room with an intrigued eye instead of fear for where she could be or looking for potential threats.  
"GINNY!" Her brothers shout and they all run at her, the girl actually showing a bit of shock at suddenly being hugged by so many and she says: "Get off me. We saw each other only hours ago." But then Ron says: "Maybe for you, but time runs way faster in this room. We're already a day ahead, so give us a break, will you?"  
And this seems to genuinely shock the girl before Ron takes her hand and says: "And what's more, dad knew. He knew we were Champions this – you do know that you're a Champion of a Greek God or Goddess, right?"  
And the ferocious smirk on my daughter's face says enough before she laughs and says: "Finally, now that you lot know, I can finally show you why it's a bad idea to underestimate me." And before I know it does my daughter have Ron lying on his front, one arm behind his back and Ginny's hand on the back of his neck as she says:

"After all, no one messes with a daughter of Ares." Yet when Ron grunts: "Champion." Does my daughter shock me as she shrugs and says: "Same difference." Before getting off of him and moving over to one of the empty seats, her eyes still surveying the area before she asks: "So, why are we brought here anyway?"  
And Harry's smile makes me wonder if he has a death wish as he throws her the book and says: "To read of my past, present and future as well as the adventures of a few others. And you get to read of my first great battle against Voldemort. Live yourself out." And my little girl sends him a challenging smirk before she starts reading.

 _ **The Man With Two Faces  
**_ _ **It was Quirrell.**_

"Who's Quirrell?" My daughter asks and Harry answers: "My first great opponent and someone who was safe living his own life until he decided to try and take on a practical course for the subject he was teaching.""What subject was that?" Ginny asks and Harry retorts: "Which do you think?" Making her roll her eyes before she reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **You!**_ _ **" gasped … and sharp.**_

"He was faking to be scared of something?" Ginny asks and Ron rolls his eyes as he says: "He was faking to be scared of _everything_." Yet to this Harry sighs and says: "Though the one thing he was scared of, he was scared of with good reason." And at this his friends nod, while the rest of us look worried and Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Yes, Severus … Quidditch match.**_

"I had completely forgotten that. Didn't the book make a mention of that during the Quidditch chapter?" Oliver asks and most of those around me look shocked as they must have missed it completely before Sirius shrugs and says: "Harry was in danger." And those who had missed this nod before my daughter reads on.

 _ **She broke … save me?"**_

"We really need to remember to tell Albus about that lie Snape told us and about his actual role in Harry's life." Sirius mutters and then, to all of our shock, does one of the doors near the Obstacle room light up. We all look at it as the light brightens and weakens as if inspiring us to come check it out and then Harry stands up.  
Instantly Ginny, Bill and Sirius stand up with him and to my shock does my son's wand change into a full-out staff and does Ginny pull a ring out of her pocket that changes into a machete knife, causing her brothers to look at her with shocked fear, yet Sirius seems unfazed by this as he follows Harry to the glowing door.  
Harry also has his wand out and waves it in the pattern of several detection spells, some of which seem to shock even Hermione, before he says: "Seems like the magic comes from Lady Hecate. Still –." And with that does he use his other hand to make a gust of wind blow the door open while he himself remains at a safe distance.

Yet to our confusion does the room behind it seem completely bland and bare of anything bar a single circular window in the top of the back wall and a small, circular pond of water at the very center of the floor, but then Bill says: "Of course, Iris messaging. This will allow us to contact whoever we want without having to write them."  
And everyone looks at the room shocked before Bill walks in and looks around the corner of the doorway and says: "Yep, look. A small casket filled with Drachmas." And my eldest shows us a large round coin made of gold with a face on one side and a huge tower on the other before he puts it back behind the door.  
Harry smiles at seeing this and says: "I think I'll try and use that to contact Dumbledore once the chapter's been read. It should be only a few minutes since we called on them because of the Forest thing." And everyone else nods, while I wonder what they could be on about and they all retake their seats as my daughter reads on.

 _ **"Of course," … around Harry.**_

"I guess this is where your challenge begins, huh?" Ginny asks and Sirius snarls: "Yeah, a challenge Snape set him up to, because apparently Lily had asked him to share the role of Protector with me and guide Harry through obstacles. Through not to, you stupid snake." The man growls at the end and my daughter huffs as she reads on.

 _ **"You're too … the Stone."**_

"Hey Bill, I was wondering something." Harry suddenly says and Bill answers: "Sure, what's wrong, Harry?" And to my shock does the son of Zeus ask: "Is it possible that Hecate cursed Halloween for me?" And instantly my eldest asks: "What makes you ask that?" To which the boy starts to count down on his fingers:  
"In 1981, I lost my parents, in 1991 I came face to face with a troll, in 1992 I had my first encounter with the Chamber of Secrets, in 1993 my godfather attacked the guardian to my dorm and last year I was forced to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Seriously, did she curse me with bad Halloween luck or something?"  
And while some of us look shocked at the realization that all those bad things happened on Halloween, while Sirius started rubbing the back of his neck when Harry mentioned his attack on the Fat Lady, is Bill doing the same and say: "You could be onto something. I'll try and find out." And Harry smiles at him gratefully as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **You**_ _ **let … off properly.**_ _ **"**_

"How did that Troll get there anyway? I mean, we already discovered that it was because the corridor would amplify the sounds of his destruction and would scare the students in the common rooms, but – how did he get there? I mean, I doubt even with his talent that Quirrell would waste his time trying to give that thing directions."  
Charlie asks to which Ron answers: "He was following scents." And everyone looks at him as he says: "Demigods and Champions have one thing in common that sets them apart from regular wizards. They let out a certain aroma that is actually like an aphrodisiac to monsters. Though the scent is slightly masked if the Demigod is unaware."  
This shocks his older brother and then Ron sighs and says: "Still, a Champion of Aphrodite, who is considered both a Goddess and a Titan as well as an unaware Son of of the Big Three; that was like a Hogwarts Feast of scents for that beast." And Harry whispers: "That sure explains a lot." Before he sighs as my daughter reads on.

 _ **"Now, wait … gets back..."**_

"I got to admit, that sounds like the absolute best protection I have heard of so far." Bill says, but then Sirius growls: "I'm just glad that Harry actually encountered that thing before now. If he hadn't, the sight of his parents would have meant his end for sure." This makes my eldest cringe before he nods in sad agreement and Ginny reads on.

 _ **All Harry … my side..."**_

And this, as strong and tough as my little girl is, still shocks her into dropping the book with a yelp of fear before she asks: "He – he – he was – _there_?" And to my utter shock does Harry sigh and say: "Yes, he was right there in the room with Quirrell and I." And my fellow adults and I share a greatly concerned look as my daughter reads.

 _ **Quirrell came … you dead."**_

"Oh trust me, before Lily died, he would have loved to see you dead." Sirius growls and at this Andromeda snaps at him, but he snaps back: "You know it's true. Back then, Snape would have done anything to have Lily all to himself and you know it." And while his cousin admits to this with a grudging nod, does Ginny read on.

 _ **"But I … am weak –"**_

"You call something that would torture his own subjects as easily as he kills his victims great?" Oliver asks confused and shocked and Sirius mutters: "When one gets hurt by a dominator enough, they start calling that dominator great, just to escape the pain. And Voldemort is definitely a Dominator." At this Oliver cringes and Ginny reads on.

 _ **"You mean … seek it...**_

"I would love to hear him say such a thing to my dad." Harry smirks and Bill says: "Or Lady Hecate." And Ginny is practically besides herself with giggles as she says: "Or worst of all, Lord Ares." And this actually makes all of my kids that are present shudder in fear before Harry says: "Ginny wins." At which my daughter reads on smirking.

 _ **Since then … so stupid?**_

"Yes, how could you possibly believe that your return to the world you were born in and seeing the wonders of that world was more important than a guy you only just met and that was respected by your guide? How could you?" Sirius jests and Harry grumbles: "Oh, shut up." Making us all laugh before my daughter reads on.

 _ **He'd seen … Quirrell himself.**_

And this yet again makes my daughter yelp and drop the book in fright, yet before anyone of us can say anything, does the girl sigh and shake her head before she mutters: "I have got to stop doing that." Yet just looking at all those around me can I easily see that no one is blaming my daughter for her reactions before she reads on.

 _ **"Use the … that's all.**_

"Wow mate, your ADD must be working in overdrive right there." Ron mutters and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "Probably and you have no idea how glad I am that I have that." At which Sirius and I share a look, both of us fully agreeing with the boy we consider our own regardless of his actual parentage as we listen to my daughter read.

 _ **Quirrell moved …**_ _ **the Stone**_ _ **.**_

This shocks everyone around him, but then suddenly Sirius hits himself on the head and asks: "Has Albus – LOST IT?" And we all look at him shocked before he goes on and rants: "A charm to make it so that only those who _don't_ want to use the Stone can get it? Does he really think he outsmarts Voldemort with a spell like that?  
Does he not realize that, the minute Voldemort realized this, he could easily just either kidnap some random student or lure them down there, have them circumvent this enchantment and then _kill them and take the stone himself?_ Did he really think Voldemort would care enough about the students not to sacrifice one like that?"  
This shocks and scares all of us as we realize that the man is right and he snaps: "I mean, all Voldemort would have to do is lay out a few hints that any true Gryffindor would pick up on and he would have a whole House of willing sacrificial lambs at his mercy to do his bidding. Di Immortales, how stupid is Albus?"  
Yet then Harry grumbles: "Then I guess it's a good thing that there aren't that many _true_ Gryffindors left in that House." And Sirius sighs, apparently devastated that he has to give the boy right before he says: "Maybe so, but the leftover ones are still those I worry for the most." And while the two hug each other, does Ginny read on.

 _ **"Well?" said … strong enough!"**_

Here Harry sighs and looks over the back of his couch as he says: "And neither am I strong enough for whatever he will throw at me next." And I see him looking at the Obstacle room door with longing, but then Sirius says: "And neither do you have to be if you don't want to." Which elicites another sigh as my daughter reads on.

 _ **"I have … a snake.**_

This description makes everyone bar Harry shudder with utter revulsion and fear, but Harry's face has turned dark with pain and he mutters: "He looks even worse now that he has his body back." Causing for another shudder to run through the room before Oliver says: "I don't think I want to know." And my daughter nods as she reads on.

 _ **"Harry Potter..." … your pocket?"**_

"That lowlife parasite read your mind!" Sirius shouts, but then Ron shouts: "But that's impossible! The ADD is supposed to make Harry's mind a whirlwind of emotions and memories that are supposed to make any intruder feel too overwhelmed to see or find anything." Yet here Sirius looks down in anger and says:  
"What you have to understand, Ron, is that Voldemort is a master in Mind Magic and that he ruined many lives by causing exactly that. He would enter a victims mind and not leave it until it was exactly what you just described, leaving his victim a broken mental mess. Whirling mindscapes are nothing he's not used to."  
This makes my son grimace and then Harry asks: "But, can't I learn to use that whirling mass that is my own mind when affected by the ADD as a defense mechanism against him? I mean, seeing how badly he wants me dead, aren't I in risk of him doing exactly that? Well, except now seeing where we are and all."  
But then Ron says: "That could be. And maybe, because you now know what and who you are, you will be able to spot the differences in your behavior that make you a Demigod better and that can help you learn how to protect yourself; or at least better than you already do." And this makes all of us smile in relief as my daughter reads on.

 _ **So he … value bravery...**_

"Says the guy who threatened the most cowardice lion ever to join his ranks and then tricked him into giving up his own hand." Harry growls and Sirius rolls his eyes as he says: "Yeah, and seeing all the brave warriors that died by his hand, it's clear to say that he does value bravery – when it's dead." And on that sad note, does Ginny read on.

 _ **Yes, boy … have died...**_

"Ehm wait – WHAT?" Ginny shouts and Sirius sneers: "No doubt Snape begged his little master to spare her. May have saved Harry's life, but it also proves both Snape's delusional mind and his selfishness. If he really loved Lily like he always says, he would have been accepted her happiness in life." And Ginny nods as she reads on.

 _ **she was … a curse.**_

"And you didn't think of just running through the fiery door for what reason?" Oliver asks and Harry answers: "Quirrell's words on what he had done to the troll were still running through my head and I didn't think those flames would stop someone like Voldemort." And with a sigh does the older boy give him right as my daughter reads on.

 _ **Harry jumped … down... down...**_

"Wow! Nice first challenge. I think your dad would be proud of how well you handled yourself there. Heck, if this had been some kind of quest send by the Gods, you would have been hailed – never mind, I forgot you hate that." Ginny says, but Harry shrugs and says: "Hate it, yet got used to it." At which my daughter reads on.

 _ **Something gold … Sir, quick—"**_

"Harry, just the fact that you saw Dumbledore right there should have made you realize that everything was alright again. That the situation was under control." Andromeda tells the boy, but then Ron shrugs and says: "He is a Son of one of the Big Three." And to most of us that says everything, making us nod as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Calm yourself … Dumbledore, beaming.**_

"And yet they don't even have the common decency to just walk up to you and apologize?" Sirius asks and Harry answers: "Dean and Seamus did and so did Hannah Abbot, even though she hadn't joined in on it all, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, same as Hannah, and a few others." At this his godfather grumbles, but nods as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"What happened … extremely worried."**_

"Did that adventure really tire him out that much?" Sirius asks worriedly and Ron answers: "It must have been a combination of his ADD getting an overdose of incentives and whatever magic he used to burn Quirrell the way he did." And while this makes Sirius hold onto the boy in question in great concern, does Ginny read on.

 _ **"But sir … much longer –"**_

This shocks me and also shocks Ginny into faltering at the end but then Andromeda sighs and says: "I don't like admitting, but that, to a Healer like me, is evidence that a patient has suffered great emotional abuse. It will be something we will talk about later, alright Harry?" And the boy uncertainly nods before Ginny continues reading.

 _ **"Not the … Harry's face.**_

"Would you rather be immortal then, kiddo?" Sirius suddenly asks with a large smirk on his face only for that smirk to get replaced with a look of shock when Harry thoughtfully mumbles: "If I can have all of you be immortal with me, yeah." At this Sirius looks at him for a second, but then lovingly hugs him as Ginny continues reading.

 _ **"To one … thing itself."**_

"Okay, before anything else, _never_ use that logic when speaking of the Gods and not being in this room. When it comes to the Gods, it doesn't come down to fear, it comes down to respect. And considering how ancient they are and how much good they've done, they deserve our respect. Everyone got that?"  
Ron asks, but then Harry asks: "So – I can't call my dad – my dad?" But Ron hurriedly shakes his head and says: "No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just mean, don't call them by their birth names when talking about them; they don't take kindly to that unless they give you permission." Yet at this Hermione frowns and says:  
"That is such bull –." But then Ron slams his hand on her mouth and says: "Remember who you're talking about and all they have done. Then remember that, at one point in time, Demigods used their names in everything, from cursing to honorable references to horrifying rituals. That is why that rule was set down in the first place.  
It's to make sure that the Gods can know when their names are being used, let out warnings to those who dare to do so and strike down those who do so in disrespect. It's to prevent horrible mistakes of the past from repeating themselves." At this Hermione looks thoughtful and mutters: "That – does make sense." As Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Yes, sir … be killed.**_

At this Bill frown and he says: "I've definitely come across quite a few beasties and bastards like that back in Egypt, but here – that doesn't sound right. I thought the Goblins kept an eye out to keep that kind of magic to its home countries; Egypt, South Africa, Lybia and the likes. I'll have to look into that." And Ginny reads on to that.

 _ **He left … to power."**_

Yet this makes Harry look down with a look of extreme guilt crossing his face before Ron growls and says: "Stop that right now!" We all look at him and he says: "That was not your quest. Your quest was surviving the Tournament. Him coming back _was – not – your –_ _ **fault.**_ **"** And he emphasizes the last few words with great strength.  
Harry smiles at him at hearing this and then Andromeda softly lies her hand on his shoulder and says: "Thank you, Ron, you just made my work a bit easier. And yes, Harry, I agree with Ron and I can easily see that his words haven't fully convinced you, so we will get back to this later." And Harry sighs and nods as Ginny reads on.

 _ **Harry nodded … first place?"**_

Here Sirius sighs and says: "Harry, I hate to say this, but I really hope he didn't answer you. Not because I think you weren't ready back then, facing a Troll and Voldemort definitely made you ready, but because I know the reason and – when I heard it, I needed Remus around me for three full days, yes even when I slept."  
This shocks Harry and Sirius says: "Now I will admit that that is partially because of Azkaban and because the reason can be taken both ways and if you take it the bad way, it can take me the one thing I am still living for, but that is exactly why I hope he didn't tell you, not there." And Harry nods before Ginny reads on.

 _ **Dumbledore sighed … will know."**_

Here Sirius sighs and says: "He used the wrong reasons, but I sure am glad he didn't tell you." Yet then suddenly Harry asks: "Does this have to do with the Weapon?" And instantly Sirius lies his head back and groans: "You, young man, are too smart for your own good." Making his godson smile guiltily before Ginny reads on.

 _ **And Harry … to me?"**_

Here both Harry and Cedric sigh in unified relief and when Ginny and I look at them, does Cedric say: "The cloak is actually the one from that Legendary tale of the three brothers and we already got confirmation from the Rich One that he is okay with Harry still having it." And Ginny and I get wide eyes at this before she reads on.

 _ **"Ah – your … was here."**_

"That's what he – wait a bleeding second, that sneaky bastard knew!" Sirius suddenly shouts, shock and anger lacing his voice and when we look at him does he snarl: "He knew we were helping – ugh, of course he knew. He must have known since that stupid mistake of mine back in our sixth. Of course he figured it out then."  
This shocks most of us, even if only half of the group seems to get what he's talking about and then Harry asks: "Wait, Dumbledore knew you guys were Animagus?" And while this shocks the other half, does Sirius nod and say: "He has to have. At least since that mistake of mine." And with that does my daughter continue reading.

 _ **"And there's … in peace..."**_

"Ehm, excuse me. Would you care to explain, Albus, why you didn't think to give Harry the full story or at the very least a summarized version of the events? Do you seriously think that only telling Harry this small bit won't have any negative consequences like at all?" Sirius asks and Harry shares a glance with Remus as Ginny reads on.

 _ **Harry tried … saying something.**_

"That's what you think." Sirius growls and Bill asks: "Ehm Sirius, reading this book isn't making you rethink of being an Order member now, does it?" But Sirius sighs and says: "No, it just makes me reconsider the trust I have in certain members, not to mention our _leader_." And Bill nods at this in relief before Ginny reads on.

 _ **You see … Ear wax!"**_

"That's what happens when you think you can just take another person's candy and make that unclaimed taking right with some dumbass story." Remus snickers and to my own amusement do all my kids chorus: "You said it, Professor." Making everyone laugh and the man himself shake his head at the title as Ginny reads on.

 _ **Madam Pomfrey … Hermione in.**_

"That woman is an excellent healer, but she really doesn't get how important personal interaction and friendly distractions can be to someone healing from serious injuries." Remus sighs and Sirius snickers: "You sure speak from experience." At which the werewolf sends him a faux-furious glare while Ginny reads on.

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry!**_ _ **" Hermione … out loud.**_

"Well actually, there were some things you did forget to tell us." Ron says and when Harry looks at him, he says: "You didn't describe what – what Voldemort looks like and you didn't tell us how painful it was for you to grab onto Quirrell." And while this makes Sirius send Harry an angry glare does Ginny continue reading.

 _ **"So the … I could..."**_

Here Sirius sighs and he says: "I'm sure I can guess why Albus believed that, but there is one thing about all this I do not like; the fact that, if he was onto them figuring all this out, he didn't guide them to books that could also teach him better forms of Defensive magic. The fact that they had to rely on 1st year material – I don't like that."  
"You're actually okay with us facing this stuff at that age?" Harry asks shocked and instantly Sirius shouts: "OH HADES NO!" Shocking the boy, but then Sirius sighs and says: "However, like I said, I think I know why Albus is letting this happen and I just – disapprove of his methods." At this the boy nods and I read on.

 _ **"Yeah, Dumbledore's … into tears.**_

"Realized the mistakes he made, did he?" Charlie growls and we all look at him as he says: "Sorry, I'm still ticked off because of how irresponsibly he handled that whole Ridgeback situation, is all. Hagrid is my friend, but that – that was just out of line." And while I wonder what this could be about, does Ginny continue the chapter.

 _ **"It's – all … a Muggle!"**_

"No, you need to be taught a lesson about responsibility and recognizing the defensive differences between you and your bulk and the forms of those around you. Though I would recommend you at least try and make sure you only drink when around friends." Charlie mutters at the end with a playful grin and Ginny happily reads on.

 _ **"Hagrid!" said … told him."**_

"Just like, if Harry hadn't gotten the Stone out by accident, Voldemort could have lured any other random Gryffindor into circumventing Dumbledore's _brilliant idea_ of a protection. Though your case was dumb luck, his case was underestimating the enemy." Sirius growls at the end and Augusta and I nod in agreement as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Yeh could've … and father.**_

Here Harry smiles with a wistful look on his face and he says: "I sure wonder what my real dad looks like; my Divine dad, I mean." To which Ron shrugs and says: "Who knows, maybe he'll come visit when we read one of those Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books." And Harry nods in happy excitement as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Sent owls … a row.**_

"Oh Albus, how could you?" Andromeda suddenly asks, sounding horrified and disappointed at the same time and when Sirius asks: "What do you mean?" Does she answer: "Sirius, what do you think I mean? Think back to the Troll. What happened after that?" And while this worries me, does it seem to clarify things for Sirius.  
The man moans and says: "Merlin's beard, Albus. Bad move. Just – just bad, bad, bad move." Yet none of the others seem to get it and those that were in Gryffindor even seem angry with him until he says: "Just think of what message his _belated_ actions may bring on those Snakes." And the lions look thoughtful as Ginny reads on.

 _ **A huge … died away.**_

"Hey, that's not even true. All the students I mentioned earlier arrived before he did. Why isn't the book mentioning that?" Harry asks and then Ron groans: "Seriously, why is the book trying to make you guys think that we have no friends other than each other?" And yet no one can answer my son's question, thus my daughter reads on.

 _ **"Another year … and seventy-two."**_

By now Ron seems to have realized what it is that Andromeda and Sirius were talking about and his mouth is wide open with utter shock as he mutters: "How – how – _why_ would he do such a thing?" Yet the others seem still unable to grasp whatever it is the two Light members of House Black were talking about and thus Ginny reads on.

 _ **A storm … into account."**_

And that seems to be the winning ticket that makes Neville, Hermione, Harry and Oliver get it and Harry turns white with shock as he says: "Dumbledore has known of those events for several days. Why did he wait that long to award those points?" And while this question shocks and befuddles me, does a shocked Ginny read on.

 _ **The room … fifty points."**_

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Ron suddenly shouts and he goes on: " _Hogwarts has seen in many years?_ Harry and Hermione were the only ones who saw me and it was anything but my best game. Why did he embellish those points like that?" And while I am now sincerely doubting Albus myself, does my daughter read on.

 _ **Gryffindor cheers … chess set!"**_

"Did he even get what he was saying?" Augusta asks and Cedric and Oliver snort as Cedric says: "Trust me, he cared zero for what he was saying, only how he could get his own benefit out of it." And Oliver goes on as he says: "Seriously, he was just unbearable all train ride the next day." And with a huff does Ginny read on.

 _ **"Second – to … more point.**_

"I'm going to assume he does something like that and that it will concern someone who already has the Slytherin's ire on their back?" Sirius grumbles and Neville actually moves a little closer to his grandmother as he mutters: "I actually sat with the twins during the train ride back." And Sirius groans as Ginny reads on.

 _ **Dumbledore raised … Neville Longbottom."**_

"Well earned, badly timed." Sirius mutters to himself and Harry asks: "That talk with Dumbledore is badly needed, isn't it?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "Yes, though that is mostly because all this just adds up to the faults I have seen Albus make all summer, which really isn't helping." And Harry nods as Ginny read on.

 _ **Someone standing … Gryffindor before.**_

"What kind of utter dragon dung is that? Neville always earns points, especially in Herbology, Charms and even sometimes in Astronomy class. Downplaying our interaction with the other students is one thing, but why is the book bashing Neville's accomplishments?" Harry asks, looking utterly disgusted and Ginny shrugs as she reads on.

 _ **Harry, still … at Hogwarts.**_

"You know, after the Tournament, I am willing to admit that – even with all the crazy stuff that constantly happens – it really has started feeling like just another normal year when such a thing happens. Wow, that sounds wrong." Harry says loudly at the end and we all nod in heartfelt agreement as my daughter reads on.

 _ **It was … Potions one.**_

"Okay, I think I get what's going on here." Harry suddenly says and when we all look at him, he says: "Lack of social interaction, downplaying school-based accomplishments, sometimes over exaggerating things of adventurous nature. This crazy book is under that stupid Boy-Who-Lived curse!" And at this we all look at him shocked.  
"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. I mean, if all the other books are like this, they will probably focus more and more on all the crazy stuff and less and less on things like studies, homework and even Quidditch. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Quidditch just becomes something summarized by the sixth or seventh book."  
And while people like Ron, Charlie and Oliver look scandalized at this, does Harry groan and say: "Un-be-freakin-lievable! Even a book, created by a magically enchanted room and the Goddess of Magic herself, is affected by that blasted, good-for-nothing title and its curse. Di Immortales!" And as he shouts, does Ginny read on.

 _ **They had … Cross Station.**_

"Okay, that was just stupid. For one, Gryffindor held a All-in sleepover on the last night before we left where the common room was extended in size and we all slept in sleeping bags and two, those who had apologized had all spent some time in our compartment on the road to London." Harry groans, still upset, as Ginny reads on.

 _ **It took … you, Potter!"**_

"They said way more than that. Neville invited me to a Forest tour near his house and Hannah invited me and Hermione over for a sleepover and Susan invited me to meet her aunt in regards to the students and their behavior last summer. Di Immortales, I hate this stupid curse." Harry grumbles to himself and Ginny reads on, grumbling.

 _ **"Still famous … Uncle Vernon.**_

"In the manner of speaking that I would actually – wel no, I wouldn't. Not even my hatred for them is great enough that I would have rather have had my mother be a Divine Being instead of my father. I may hate them, but I love mum too much to want that." And this makes all of us smile at the boy in great pride as Ginny reads on.

 _ **"Hurry up … this summer..."**_

And this Ginny laughs at as she reads the final part before she closes the book and sighs in relief. "What an ending." She then mutters and we all nod as Andromeda sighs and looks over the parchment she has in her hands as she says: "I do hope the rest of your family comes in soon. Just this book has given me a lot of discussion topics."  
And this makes me sigh as I can only imagine what faults a stern, no-nonsense woman like her could have found with my family, yet at the same time I have a strong feeling that not all problems on her list were things she came up with and this makes me look at my second youngest, who I have always worried about the most.  
Ron may not know it, but Molly actually had to threaten me with disownment, but only because I threatened her with Lust Potions when she told me she wanted to stop after Ginny, something I never thought was a good idea and unfortunately her threat held more ground than mine as I loved my family too much to lose any of it.

Then Sirius sighs and says: "I think the best thing we can do is just split up into groups and head for rooms that may help us calm down before I go talk with Albus about his protections and Snape and then we start reading that book on Percy Jackson." At which Harry growls: "Good, I want to know who this Lightning Thief is."  
Yet at this Sirius smiles and says: "Don't worry about it, Harry. Not until we start reading. Just help Ginny, Arthur and Neville to a bed and then take Ginny for a round on that Obstacle Course – with adult supervision of course." Here Harry laughs and nods before guiding the three of us to the far Western Wall.  
There he motions for two of the doors and says: "Mr. Weasley, you're sharing with Sirius, Remus and Kingsley. Ginny, you're sharing with Hermione and five other girls. Neville, you, me, Ron, Oliver and the twins have this room. Just pick a bed, touch it and it will change to the kind of bed you always dreamed of having."

And with that do I happily enter the door Harry motions for and look around, seeing one bed that is very much Gryffindor based, one that looks like a nest for a wolf and one that is purple all over with an orange trim and I happily touch the bed next to the purple one which turns bland all over bar the quilt that covers it.  
The quilt is actually a patch that is made of nine different colors and I smile widely as I see this as each color represents the eye color of one of my son's even if two of them look scarily similar to each other, yet I care nothing for this and instead leave to join my daughter and her best friend, ready to be the adult supervision.

* * *

 _ **And that is that,  
**_ _ **And with that we have finished Philosopher's Stone and to be honest, I don't like admitting it, but I actually feel like taking this story down and rewriting it for a large bit as it seems as if I have made a hundred and one mistakes in the last several chapters, just because I never write down any important story notes until now.  
**_ _ **I will also admit that CR stories have become a bit of a drag for me to take care of, at least the actual CR chapters and part of me wants to just put them on hiatus and start focusing on all the previews and challenges I put in Venquine's Mind and turn them into respectable stories for you all to read and enjoy.  
**_ _ **However, I am not entirely certain of doing either, though I am very much planning to start working on as many of the challenges and get them filled up at least a little. Yes, there is still a poll going up, but I am getting so sick and tired of seeing that number stay stuck on 21 when I said no new stories until I have 50 votes.  
**_ _ **Come on, people, vote,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	27. Lies, Mistakes - And A Spy

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, with help of Dark Serpent Cat and a few others of you who replied to the Author's Note at the bottom of last chapter, I made two decisions. One, Fate's Finale is going to become a series where each part of the series will have the readers read one Harry Potter book and one Percy Jackson-Heroes Of Olympus book.  
**_ _ **Two, I will be rereading the whole thing and making notes of what happens when – most importantly on what points Harry reveals his Divine Heritage to others – and then I will rewrite the whole thing. However, I WON'T delete Fate's Finale until I have all chapters rewritten and edited in Doc Manager.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26  
**_ _ **Lies, Mistakes – and a Spy?**_

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

The last half hour has definitely been good on me as it allowed me to mentally recap everything I have learned over the last few days and I also managed to have a bit of a talk with Andy about the things that bothered me the most about the story we just read; the Dursley abuse, Minerva's incompetence and Albus' ignorance of stuff.  
The students and their behavior to Harry also really bothered me and the fact that the Alliance is something Harry didn't even know about has me even more worried, yet also very glad that we are now in the care of Lady Hecate and that Harry has agreed to just leave the war with Voldemort to anyone but himself.  
Of course I know it will be pretty hard to just leave the country behind, but I also know that, if we can get the Gods to help both Harry and those that he cares for, Harry will have a much easier time doing this without living with regrets or having second thoughts about an idea that, I'm sure he knows, is just for the best for him.

Yet it is that last part that bothers me the most; the fact that so many of those around me want to do what's best for Harry, yet that at the same time most of them only do what they think is best for Harry without either consulting Harry or – in the case of most Order of the Phoenix members – even getting to know the boy himself.  
"And going by just this book we just read, even our Leader and his Second in Command seem to have taken no time getting to know my godson, yet still claim to have known him the longest. No, they spend the most time in the same castle as him, but going by this book, they barely even walked the same corridors as he did."  
And it is these thoughts that worry the most as that makes me know one thing above all else; the other books are going to be tension filled as well as adventure filled and I sincerely doubt there will be any increase of communication/interaction between Harry, Albus and Minerva as my godson goes through the rest of the last four years.

"And yet, it's the end of the year adventure that has me here right now." Goes through my mind as I enter the newest room that the magic of Lady Hecate showed to us and while I wonder why Harry has more of a link to this room than Bill does, who is the Champion to Lady Hecate, do I grab a Drachma and create a bit of a fog.  
From this a nice little rainbow reaches out to the window above and I throw the Drachma into the rainbow as I say: "Lady Iris, Goddess of Rainbow and Messages, please accept my payment and hear my prayer. I wish to speak with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
And while I wonder why I am using the man's full name, yet only one of his titles, do I discard it under the fact that this is one of the only titles the man still has left. Then the rainbow turns white at eye height and at this point a vision the man's office shows, the man himself looking a mixture of contemplative and guilty.

"Albus?" I ask and the man looks up, his eyes widening as he asks: "Sirius, how are you doing that?" And I explain him about Lady Iris and the newest chamber Lady Hecate showed us. The man seems relieved to hear how much we know about the Gods, yet shocked when I tell him about our relations to many of them.  
"That is just incredible." The man mutters and I decide to start with the first topic that made me feel the need to talk to him and say: "Yes, and Snape could have told you all of this fourteen years ago. That, and his hatred for Harry over being James' son has been without actual reason for years and trust me, he's known that for years as well."  
This shocks the man and I nod and say: "When Lily died, her spirit stayed behind and appointed both me and Snape as Harry's guardians. Yet she did this to Snape's face, which means that she told him that Harry _wasn't_ James' son. And here's the fun part, Albus; Snape's role as guardian? Guiding Harry through his challenges."

This shocks the man and I nod and say: "Yeah, we read of Harry's first adventure, when he went down that trapdoor and when we read of Snape luring Harry there, a spirit form of his appeared, admitted to this, explained what I just told you – and then lied to our faces because he thought it would make me not skin him alive when I meet him."  
"Sirius, I may not trust Severus to the level that I once did, but –." Yet here I stop the man and say: "He tried to make us believe that the reason he went to Godric's Hollow that night was because he had been hoping that some miracle had saved all of the Potters – James included." And this shocks the man a second time around.  
He then sighs and says: "He's trying to get into your good graces, Sirius. It must be because he believes that will make me drop the oath I have on him." To which I roll my eyes and say: "Then he must be feeling pretty desperate if he thinks he can sweeten up someone he'd lovingly send to that monster as a Christmas Gift."

And while I can see that Albus wants to object to this, do I sigh and say: "However, that is not the only reason I felt the need to contact you, Albus. Because, when it comes to that Trapdoor adventure and the protection you had up against Voldemort – you forgot about one very, very vital part of that monster's personality."  
The ancient man looks at me and I say: "You said that only someone who would want to have the Stone – or in the case of knowing of a thief _protect_ the Stone – could get the Stone and that would have been a very clever bit of protective magic – were it not for the fact that Gryffindor is the House of the Brave and Heroes."  
This shocks the man and I continue: "And that's not even mentioning the fact that Voldemort's most well known character trait – is his ability to convince others of him being right. He is charismatic and knows how to turn a situation to his hand. Albus, he could have easily made some random Gryffindor do what Harry did that year."

This makes the man whiten and I say: "We are just plain lucky that Harry inherited his father's sense of brave leadership and that he constantly remembers how Voldemort is his parents' murderer – or we could very well have had a dead Harry and a Voldemort that rampaged Hogwarts because he got back to the power 3 years early."  
And while the man looks even worse than he did before, do I then take pity on him and say: "Albus, you have the best intentions in the world and your plan was definitely clever, but the only advantage you really had was that Voldemort didn't know how your protective enchantment worked. Else, we would have been doomed."

The man nods and I sigh as I say: "We're reading the first Percy Jackson book next." The man looks up and I look behind me as I say: "I'm not really sure what it's about or who this kid is, but I do know it concerns something that has Harry really riled up. It concerns someone who tried stealing his father's master weapon."  
This makes the man's eyes widen and then I turn to him and say: "Seeing as how I've only been free for two years, have you ever noticed anything strange about the weather over the last decade or so?" And the man answers: "Yes, when Harry was starting his first year, there were very strange storms all over the coast.  
Storms with dangerously heavy winds and harsh rain, hail and snow storms – but no real lightning, only thunder loud enough it caused damage to hundreds of Muggles and Magicals and which sometimes seemed to rage against the sea, which also really acted up at the same time." At which I nod, feeling greatly concerned.

"Sirius please, keep me updated. Let me know everything you learn about the Gods from the readers who will surely come with these new books and, most importantly, keep me posted on how the kids are faring." At this I nod and say: "Oh, just for your information, both Arthur and Ginny are here as well. They were taken last."  
This makes the man smile and he says: "I will let Molly know. Could you tell me who exactly is with you right now?" And I start counting: "Harry, Oliver, Charlie, Hermione, Andy, Kingsley, Fleur, Augusta, Ron, Viktor, Cedric, Bill, Remus, Neville, Arthur, Ginny and I. And most of us are either Champions or Demigods."  
The man nods and says: "Thank you, Sirius. I must say, this room seems to really do you a lot of good. It actually makes you grow up more than, I admit, even I ever expected." Yet at this I send the man a dead look and tell him: "No Albus, you're just finally listening to me, that's all." And I swipe the rainbow before he can retort.

I then turn around and see Remus standing there, the man leaning against the doorframe and a grimace on his face as he says: "That really seems to be a reoccurring problem, isn't it? Those in power just not listening until it actually matters?" And I sigh as I think back to 1991 McGonagall as well as Fudge right now and say:  
"No joke. Do you think the Gods will be the same?" And the man sighs as he says: "Seeing as how they are older than Albus, Minerva and Fudge combined and that they have probably seen humanity turn stupid and stubborn as they progressed and we evolved – I doubt they are all going to be pleasant to hang around with."  
At this I sigh and then ask: "Can I tell you one secret?" The man closes the door behind him at this before he nods and I say: "Seeing how Harry was raised, being physically bullied by his cousin and mentally and emotionally by the whole family – I really fear his reaction when he finds out that James was – pretty much like Dudley."

Yet at this the man walks over and lies a hand on my shoulder as he says: "Even if he responds bad to that, there are two saving graces to that fact. One, James only adopted him, he is not his actual father. And two, James grew up enough not to care for the dishonesty of his wife and instead love and die for a child that was not his own."  
And while this should make me feel better, do I just sigh and say: "Don't try and sugarcoat it, Remus. We both know Harry will have a teenage reaction to that news and –." And then Remus says: "And once he's past that, he will realize that even this news is not enough to make him stop loving the man that claimed him as his."  
And this is exactly what I needed to hear, what makes all of the concerns I voiced to Andy feel a ton lighter and what makes my heart feel like it can at least hum in relief again. This alone makes me smile at my best friend and the werewolf gives me a very understanding nod before we embrace each other; brothers till the end.

 _ **Unknown POV**_

"They are certainly growing up quite nicely." A voice says behind me and this makes a smirk-like smile grow on my face as I ask: "Did you expect any less of them?" To which the voice replies: "They're wizards, not heroes." To which I shake my head good-naturally and say: "I told you a bazillion times, there is no difference."  
Yet the voice snorts before the sound of smoke swirling through the air sounds behind me as I gaze at the one thing that allows me a vision of the room I created after hearing that one single prophesy; one not even made by Apollo, any of his Oracles or children; a set of stars that, even in daylight shines bright with loyalty.

"After all, you're not called after your Animagus form without reason, my sweet little boy." I whisper lovingly as I look at my son, the only Twice-Blessed Demigod in that entire room who I – sadly enough – had to dump with the House of Black out of punishment and who I had to watch suffer for so many years afterwards.  
Of course I tried helping him where I could, but this could only happen a small amount of times and my first time was only eleven years after I birthed this brilliant little star of light and hope, when he was so adamant on proving himself my son instead of that horrid woman's and of course I was only too happy to help him with that.  
And after I helped him with this little issue, did it seem as if Lady Hecate had decided on a most fortunate of path for him as more and more things turned out right for him and he started living the life I always wanted for him; the whole thing only slightly dampened down by the summers where he had to live with that woman.

And yet, I should have known that, even if he is not Zeus', Hades' or Poseidon's, Twice-Blessed are also known as Double-Cursed Demigods and while I may be ancient and Immortal, I still felt my heart break when tragedy struck my precious child, taking him first his friends, then his child and finally his freedom all in 24 mortal hours.  
Yet, like how it felt for me to watch this happen, do I know that it must have felt like an eternity for my precious little light and so, one night, I had whispered a life-saving solution in his ear while he was trying to slumber and instantly his magic had responded and I had gone on to witness as my son survived Hades on Earth.  
There was nothing I could do about the beasts of Darkness that Hades created so long ago in a drunken night party with his two brothers, when Poseidon created the Unicorns and Zeus created the Phoenix, or the nightmares that plagued my boys dreams whenever he was sleeping in human form, yet I still felt great pride in my heart.

Pride over his undying determination, pride over his immortal love for his godson, pride over how he kept fighting that which Hades created those monsters for in the first place and pride when he did the one thing even that little twit Crouch Junior needed his parents to accomplish; when he escaped Azkaban all on his own strength.

Naturally I wept alongside him the few first days when he finally tried grieving for those he lost and of course I worried for him when I saw him rage over Pettigrew and almost lose everything that made me so proud of him when he was inside that prison, yet when I feared the worst was about to happen, Lady Hecate helped once again.  
This time through what I can only call the next King of Olympus as young Harry proved why Sirius had such a right to hold him in as high a regard as he did and proved that he was a true leader and ruler; wanting justice, but not watning his subjects to suffer the consequences of creating this justice through the wrong measures.

Yet while Harry seemed to be my son's next blessing, did it seem as if Lady Hecate was being more fickle than ever as she gave my son his beloved child, she also took him the best chance for the freedom he so sincerely deserved and since then I have seen my son struggle between his safety and the life of the one he loves.  
This alone is enough to make me understand why we are ordered not to get involved in our children's lives, yet while I know that getting involved might have only made things worse, has it been harder and harder for me not to watch over my precious child, mostly because his father is badly affected by that blasted curse.  
And now, a year since I saw my son get a double dish of good and bad luck at the same time, do I feel that things are finally going exactly the way they should have gone since the day I birthed that precious bit of Twice-Blessed light. And while Hecate may be in charge, am I just glad that I will soon play a role in my son's life.

"Just – not yet. Those heroes need to get my baby a bit more settled in the Mythical world before I can do that." Goes through my mind and with that do I turn my head away from the set of stars and over to two other globes that allow me visions of the others that will play important roles in the events that will soon take place.  
One of them is of a metal dragon-like being that has two beings on its back, one a Demigod and the other a daughter of the Titan Atlas. The two teens look quite exhausted and I know things will only get worse for them as they will be the last of all their friends to arrive, probably sometime around the Sea Of Monsters Reading.  
The other is of a huge camp ensettlement that has hundreds of boys and girls of different ages moving around, yet of all these there are actually quite a few that are standing out. And the reason behind that is the Auras that surround them, that allow me to focus on them and that also prove who their Divine Mother or Father is.  
"Soon, sweet little heroes. Soon you will all get the ultimate reward for your hard work, your sacrifices, suffering and your well-earned victories. And really, why Zeus didn't think to do this after the defeat of his Father is just beyond me. Oh well, his fault, not mine." And this makes me giggle and turn back to my sweet puppy.

 _ **Okay, WHO IS THAT?  
**_ _ **To be honest, I am not sure yet. I have a potential idea and this chapter really helped me flesh out both Sirius and his past just a tad bit as well as help me set down a few new plans for the future of this story, but there is a very GREAT chance that I might change my mind on who this Goddess is down the line.  
**_ _ **Also, thanks to Bruno14, I now realize that there are actually going to be more readers than there are currently beds in the rooms. However, this only counts for Viktor and Tonks, so once the twins arrive, there will be a bed added to Harry's room and once Tonks arrives, the same will happen to Hermione's room.  
**_ _ **The same counts for the PJO-HoO characters and I have no doubt it will continue happening as the next 14 books get read as there are still other characters that I want to add, but don't feel sure about; a few of them being Tyson the Cyclops, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, Dobby The House-Elf and Paul Blofiss to name a few.  
**_ _ **Also, HAHA! Who here thought I was going to bring Sirius and Remus together there? Nope, not this time! I have written those two together SO MANY TIMES I decided to just make them brothers in all but blood this time. It just felt like it was time for a twist like that and to be honest, writing them like that felt really good.  
**_ _ **They rock,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Who do you want the Goddess to be? Answering is fine, but I might only take your idea into consideration. However, if I love your suggestion, I will chose it and I WILL let you know. **_


	28. The First Sessions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this might just be the last chapter before Percy Jackson – aka Percy J. – and someone else come into the picture and at first I wanted it to be about Andromeda talking with the current Weasleys present with the Weasleys not present stuck in where they are and able to witness the Mind Healer doing her work.  
**_ _ **I even read through my entire story – from the point of Andy's arrival down – to see what things the Weasleys would have to talk about, yet I decided that, while it's a good idea, the Weasleys aren't the only ones who need to have a chance to relieve some stress of their hearts and minds, so I decided on a bit of a different subplot.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27  
**_ _ **The First Sessions**_

 _ **Andromeda's POV**_

I've been observing the events transpiring in the room we are in the for the last few minutes and what I am most happy with is seeing the strong bond that is between Remus and my cousin as the werewolf had been there to give Sirius a comforting hug after Lord Black finished his conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore.  
Another thing that also makes me quite happy is what is happening behind me as Harry, after helping Ginny get used to the Obstacle Room, had moved into the kitchen and while all kinds of sounds are coming from the kitchen, do I know that all is fine as they remind of my own kitchen when I am preparing for a party.

Yet then I suddenly see Bill coming out of his own bedroom with a note in his hand and he says: "I got a note from Lady Hecate." And instantly all noises everywhere seize as everyone sticks their heads out of one of the rooms and he says: "We have four hours to ourselves and then the first guests of Camp Halfblood will arrive."  
"Wait, guests?" Hermione asks and Bill answers: "The PJ chapters are tons shorter than the HP chapters, so Lady Hecate thinks we can cover two chapters of the new series in the same time as we did one chapter in the old one, so she will be sending two people at a time. Also, she wants to make a deviation to the prophesy."  
This makes us all look at him and he says: "The line of one character per chapter. It won't count anymore as, once the room believes all guests are there, she will just let us know and then expect us to read on as much as possible." At which we all nod and Hermione asks: "So why is she giving us so much free time?"

Yet I already know the answer and indeed see Bill look at me as I say: "Well, you can't say this book left us without the need for a good listening ear." And everyone around me nods, some of them looking relieved others hesitant and then Harry, who is one of the people looking hesitant says: "You best take the door left of the study room." Making me smile at him as Bill puts his hands in his sides and jokingly says:  
"The Goddess I am a Champion of made this room and Harry is the one closest linked to this place. How is that fair?" And we all laugh at this as I move over to where Harry directed me to and the room behind the door indeed does make me feel that the boy is again quite right with his observation of the situation at hand.  
The room itself is as large and wide as the Great Hall, yet is also sectioned off into different parts like the hospital wing, yet even without testing it, do I already know that the curtains that make me know there are several kinds of offices here are covered in all kinds of privacy charms, yet they also all have interesting symbols on them.

I then turn to the room at large and say: "I'll be in the _waiting room_ here. Just come to me when you feel ready and pick a symbol. And remember, the book is the only thing I share with you all as a whole." And this makes all of them smile at me before Remus turns to the group at large and asks: "Can I go first?"  
And they all nod as the man walks over and I say: "Let's pick a room." And the man nods before he looks around and, like Harry and the doors, does he seem to know exactly which room he wants, which makes me wonder if there is a similar kind of magic on this room as I follow the gentle werewolf into the room.  
The man moves all the way back and enters a soft blue curtain that has a small hill with a rising sun over it on the fabric and when I pass through, do I feel intrigued as that is exactly what the room is like, a grassy hill in the middle of what looks like a bright spring day with a soft spring sun shining halfway up the sky.

"Very nice and soothing here." I say and Remus goes to lie at the very bottom of the hill, his head titled down due to a small cleave in the hill itself as he sighs and asks: "Andy, how do you usually do this?" Making me smile at him as I can already tell that he has something tough on his heart and I sit down near him as I say:  
"I own an open door clinic, Remus. That is to say, I have a set amount of patients and they usually call me an hour before they want to come and I share with them the times when I usually expect my other patients, so it rarely happens that I need to tell them to postpone to another day. So, just start wherever and whenever you want."

The werewolf nods and looks back up into the spring-like sky before he says: "There is definitely one thing I want to talk about; something I feel the Order owes Sirius, but that I don't have the guts to force them into, even if I have been doing more than Sirius thinks I should do to accomplish this goal myself for the past year."  
This intrigues me and Remus says: "For eleven long years Sirius proved himself the most valiant example of what a Gryffindor is supposed to be like, yet when one night _supposedly_ changes him for the worst, no one who he ever showed loyalty to even had the decency to come and visit him when he was framed.  
He spent twelve long, horrid years in the worst place on earth, one that I know Lady Hera hates with a burning passion, and now that he's _free_ and the Order's back in action, they pretend as if he was never considered their traitor, yet at the same time they constantly remind him of the fact that he's a former prisoner and blackmail him with it.

And the worst of it all, none of them – not Albus, Hagrid, Minerva or any of the others in the Old Crowd – even seem to think of the idea to apologize to him for turning on him just like that." And he snaps his fingers before he sighs and says: "And to make matters even worse than that, I don't think Sirius even expects them to."  
This makes me look at the man with a pained look myself as I had already expected things like this when Dora first told me of her joining the Order and he goes on and says: "It's just so wrong, Andy, watching him and knowing that he has accepted that those that wronged him will never feel repentant for it, that they are feeling guiltless.  
And yet at the same time, they – especially Molly – are trying to guilttrip him all the time." The man moans in the end and he sighs and says: "It's the whole reason I am away so much, that I take on every mission Albus gives me the second he tells me what to do; because I don't trust him not to try and guilt trip me as well."

At this I really want to move closer and lie a hand on the man's person as a sign of support, yet I have never done that before with first time patients and so I just keep quiet as the man sighs and says: "And yet, as much as I hate this, as much as it all weighs down on me and makes me distrust the Order; I don't say anything.  
I don't comment on others ordering Sirius in his own home, I don't protest when people use Fudge and Voldemort to keep Sirius indoors, I don't defend his honor or rights as a person when they try and guilt trip or blackmail him. I just – sit there and do nothing. I'm no better than I was when I was a teen and Sirius was bullying other teens.  
Only this time it's worse. This time I'm not just guilty of not doing my Prefect duty right, I'm guilty of letting people – even a few who either have zero rights or are complete strangers and newbies to the Order – walk all over what little I have left of my pack; my family. I may be a Champion of Hera, but I'm a right failure at that as well."

By now I feel that this session has lasted long enough and while I can only imagine what levels of guilt I am going to come across with the others, do I finish it off the way I always do and I softly ask the werewolf: "So what are you going to do about it?" And the man looks at me, his eyes proving he is thinking my question through.  
And just like with every other patient I have that ever felt guilty of just sitting quietly at the sidelines in an event of injustice, do I see strength and a need for justice start to shine in the man's eyes as he says: "I am going to be a true Champion of the Alpha propotions and protect my pack, regardless of who it is against."  
At this I smile at the man and he sits up, smiling back at me as he says: "Thank you, Andy. I needed to hear that." At which I nod and say: "You're welcome, Remus. And just so you know, this is how I perform all of my first sessions with new patients. I listen, they talk and then I ask that very question, always with the same results."

At which the man smiles before we both leave the field and at the entrance do I spot Ron standing at the doorway, the boy showing a level of feeling troubled I really hadn't expected of him as he has been so aloof and carefree he reminded me of Sirius when he was still a teen and the two men share a nod as Remus leaves.  
I then look at the boy and he looks back at me, the look in his eyes proving that he really needs to get something off his chest, yet that he is also doubting whether or not he should speak of it in the first place and this makes me smile gently as I say: "Just pick a section you feel is best; let the room guide you, Ron." And the boy nods.

He then moves in and takes one of the first curtains on the right, which has an old barn shown on it and already I know exactly what I will see on the other side, making me smile as I find myself entering the front yard of a cloned version of the Burrow, the rickety house that has belonged to House Weasley for decades.  
Ron himself is seated against the front yard fence, a wistful smile now on his face as he says: "I worry for this place, you know? The Order's at London, but I don't even know if they're doing the same here as they did with Harry or, at the least, if one or two of them check up on it from time to time, like when they get back from work."  
This I can only silently agree with and the boy asks: "So –?" Making me snicker and I say: "I just let my patients speak whatever is on their mind the first time, regardless of if it's a recent or late event that bothers them or just some kind of emotion they don't know how to deal with. Just take a chance and speak your mind or heart."

At which the boy nods and turns back to looking at his family home and after a few minutes of gazing at it, he starts to speak and says: "I really don't want to, but I hate my own brother. Maybe it's because I am the Champion of the Goddess/Titan of Love, maybe it's because I grew up looking up to him, but – I just hate him.  
He's angry at dad and we're the ones suffering for it. He fought with dad and without asking us for our opinions, he just decided that we are supposed to side with dad and abandoned us. He's just such a bleeding selfish prat and the idea that he could be a Champion of the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy; I just don't see it.  
Part of me wants to believe that this is either just his own Battle strategy or that he's doing this on orders of The Wise One, but my heart's just not in either of that theory – and that really hurts. I – I know I show off being aloof, uncaring, stubborn and even blind to how people feel, but – but I do have feelings – and he hurt them."

Here the boy turns his head away from the ancient structure and down to the grass near him as he says: "The worst of it all, I want to get to him and use the full extend of my Champion power; a gift the Lady Of the Doves told me to only use in the most excruciating of circumstances and that's what makes me so hesitant."  
He then turns back to me and says: "I – I can make a person feel the most prominent emotions in another's heart. I can make Sirius feel how devoted Harry is to him, I can make you feel how much your husband loves you, I can make the twins feel how confident Ginny is in her gifts and talents; things like that."  
This shocks and amazes me and Ron turns away again as he says: "And I want to use that power on Percy just _so badly_. I want to make him feel how hurt and betrayed we felt when he just shipped us off and just ignored our rights to make our own decisions, when he went and betrayed us and believed we would just accept it like that.  
And – knowing him like I do – I just know that he will see it the entirely other way around; that we betrayed him, that we should have come to him to prove we side with him, that we shouldn't have expected him to ask us what we think, but that we should have just sided with either dad or us and that that is that – and that hurts."

At this I nod and Ron sighs as he says: "I know I easily get angry and that my temper can and has gotten the better of me more often than not – it's my Fatal Flaw, you know – but the most frequent reason for me to get angry – is because it's easier to show people my anger – than show them how much they hurt me, you know?"  
At this I nod, but while I want to comfort him with the knowledge that that is his Black heritage, as even the Weasleys descend from the Blacks, do I just keep quiet and show him with my eyes that I really do understand as he gives me a small smile of gratitude before he sighs and looks back at the Burrow as he says:  
"I just – I actually want to grow closer to Lupin. You know, because he's the Champion of the Queen of Olympus and all that? I think if we work together, we can – I don't know – get my family back together. Fix the issues without my brothers and I feeling like unleashing our full power onto the one who betrayed us."

And at this I feel that my talk with Ron is over as I smile at him and say: "Let's leave Percy for when he gets here. In the mean time, what are you going to do?" And Ron turns thoughtful before he smiles at me and says: "Do what I've done so far. Teach Harry and Hermione all they need to know about the Divine World and the Olympians.  
And yes, I know we will learn more through the books and that the Heroes and their friends will probably be able to do the same, but –." And I happily say: "You just know Harry and Hermione better so you know better how to explain it to them in such a way they will understand." And Ron laughs: "Exactly, yes."  
He then stands up and says: "Thank you. Can we do this more often?" And I happily get up alongside him as I say: "Whenever we have a break, just let me know if you want to talk. My best patients are those that just spill their hearts, allowing me to get the full picture and give the best advice." And Ron nods before we both leave.

And again is there someone already standing at the entrance to the room as Ron and I leave his section and instantly I know that things might just go from bad to worse as Harry is fiddling with everything he can get his hands on, his eyes just showing how badly he is fighting his need to get away from where he is currently at.  
I look at Ron and the boy smiles and nods at me, walking over to his best friend and gently lying a hand on the boy's shoulder before giving Harry a single nod of understanding, which amazingly enough instantly seems to calm down Harry's nervousness and fear and makes him share a grateful smile with his best friend.  
"What a sight." I silently think, smiling at what I see before me and when Ron has left the room, does Harry look at me, yet I only smile at him and say: "Just pick a room, Harry, and we'll get started." And the boy nods before picking one that has a symbol I know others would never expect the boy to pick; a spatula.

"And he just came out of that kitchen too; this will be interesting." I think, my inner Slytherin cheering at this new intriguing challenge and my inner mother cheering at the chance to do some cooking with someone I consider my own. I then happily follow the boy into the section and smile as I see him already hard at work.  
The boy has a simple and plain apron in front of his cloths and has his head down, his eyes focused on his work as he asks: "How do you usually do this?" And I sit down at the other side of the work station he is at as I say: "During my first session, I simply let my patients talk of whatever they want and then offer advice in the end."

The boy hums and says: "I hide a lot." Making me tilt my head at him as he says: "I'm much better in classes than I show, I hate being in small cramped spaces, I can barely stand some classes due to how small and crowded the classrooms are, I hate watching a Quidditch match, because of the busy stands and I adore baking."  
This I all store deep within myself, having already made sections within my mind scape for each new person that has been arriving and using a part of my mind scape as a sort of set of archive cabinets and the boy just continues working, making me unsure of whether or not he saw me nod, yet also feeling glad he's so at peace.  
"It's just – it feels as if I was born solely for the purpose of living up to expectations of people who don't even know me. The Muggles never bothered looking further than my magic and the Wizarding World never looks further than my scar. And even then they constantly ignore just what event gave me that scar in the first place."

This makes me silently sigh as I don't disagree with him, only to get shocked by a stab of guilt that hits my heart as Harry says: "And the worst of it all, I don't even feel like caring for those random nobodies. It's the people that once knew my parents, but don't care to get to know me that bother me in all this.  
They knew my parents – or at least my mum and my adopted dad. They grew up with them, got the chance to make memories with them, got to experience all kinds of things with them. And the only one who seems willing to make an effort to share those memories with me and prove they mean something – is a supposed criminal.  
What does that say about people like Dumbledore, who constantly talks about my parents and their sacrifice, but nothing else? What does that say about McGonagall, who constantly praises my – James' accomplishments, but nothing else? What does that say about Hagrid, who constantly says I am doing Lily and James proud?  
How can I know if that's true or not if I know nothing about these people? Why do those guys constantly say that it's _so unfair_ that Lily and James were taken from me before I could get to know them, but not make the effort to help me get to know them? Do they really think I wouldn't care about secondary experience?"

By now the boy is kneading dough as if it insulted his skill as a baker or something and while Harry's tone is quite desperate and hurt does his body betray the anger his teenage hormones must be making him feel over all this and then he shouts: "And the worst of it all, I don't even feel I have the right to demand they do otherwise."  
This shocks me as I had really not expected the boy to feel unworthy of such a simple and basic right and the boy groans, his hands in his hair and his elbows digging into the dough as he groans and says: "And besides, even if I did demand it of them, they'd probably just turn around and walk away or ignore me all together.  
Dumbledore certainly seems adamant on doing that this summer. I just – I don't get why. Did I do something wrong? Did I inconvenience the Order by constantly trying to leave Privet Drive? Did I anger him with my constant listening to the news in hopes of hearing what Voldemort is up to? Was it something I said?"

And the fact that the boy is blaming himself for something Albus did wrong really angers me and I ask: "Why do you think the fault lies with you?" And the boy softly answers: "Because it always does." His voice softer than the dough supporting his arms and making it so I almost missed his statement all together.  
Yet the fact that the boy feels that way feels like I just got hit by a Bludgeoning hex and I sigh before reaching out, feeling like Harry is the kind of person I should break protocol for as I ask: "Because the Muggles constantly told you that, didn't they?" And Harry softly nods before he says: "Dudley knows about Cedric."  
And while I wonder at the strange change of topic, do I then notice how there are winds blowing around the boy and he says: "On the night I cast my Patronus. We were walking back home from the playground when Dudley taunted me. I did start the taunting, but – that's another story." At this I nod and the boy goes on:  
"He spoke of how I'm supposedly not brave without my wand and I retorted, but then he started going on about my nightmares. You know, of the graveyard and Cedric. He even pretended to be crying and begging Lily and James not to kill Cedric and – I lost it. I – I got so angry at him I just wanted to use the worst hex I knew on him."

"Have you ever told either of the Muggles what happened to Cedric?" I ask and the boy answers: "They wouldn't listen – or care." And I nod as all Sirius has told me of the three definitely matches that statement and I say: "Still, taunting another person on something as traumatizing as murder? You really have the worst luck."  
And Harry sends me a small smile before I ask: "So, what are you making anyway?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Kneeding dough calms me down." Making me nod and smile at him as I ask: "Have the Muggles ever used such a horrid technique before?" And when Harry nods, do I focus my anger away and ask: "When?"  
"You know how Petunia told me Lily and James had died in a car accident?" And while this makes me want to gather my old group of friends and visit those vile beasts, do I calmly nod and Harry mutters: "Yeah, that's the tender version of what they told me of that night." And instantly I put all my magic behind my Occlumency shields.

"Over time, as the years passed and I got older, the Dursleys started adding more and more points to the story, adding a detail about Lily here, a bit of new info on James there – and none of it was ever complimentary for either party, let me tell you. In the end, I doubt even Lucius Malfoy could have come up with such an insulting tale."  
And while I silently compliment myself on keeping my temper from showing or sounding through my voice, do I ask: "What was the end result?" And in a monotone Harry says: "That Lily was a drug abusing whore out for some fun with her boy toy and James a useless unemployed drunk who chose fun over responsibility."  
And while, for the first time in my career I feel like I need to see a Mind Healer myself, do I keep myself calm and Harry says: "You can only imagine how angry that makes me these days." And I nod, feeling glad that the boy is so empathetic as it allows me to lose some of my own anger and the boy sighs as he says:

"I just wish I could tell this to Dumbledore, but if even the state of my body and cloths don't convince him that me living there is unhealthy and if even the mother of my best friend – who is known for her mothering nature – doesn't feel like picking my health and care over her adoration of the guy – then what's the point anyway?  
It's just two more summers and then I'll be out of there. And if Siri's plans succeed it will happen even sooner. And you know what else, Aunt Andy. I actually _want_ to lose that Hearing." And while I had been slightly expecting this change of topic, does the confession still shock me and I see Harry turning away as he says:  
"And why shouldn't I? It would only give me an even more legit reason to leave the country. So what if they expel me from Hogwarts? The place hasn't been safe since I first stepped foot in Diagon Alley. And if people realize that Voldemort is back and I am long gone – they will finally get the reality check that is years and years overdue.  
I'd say fourteen years, but this crazy madness of the Boy-Who-Lived junk hasn't been to the levels I experienced for that long. Yes, it was ridiculous that, right from the get-go, people celebrated my survival of Voldemort over honoring my parents' sacrifice, but at the time they had eleven years of suffering to move on from."

And while I can barely believe that the boy is still this willing to show some forgiveness to people who just went and abandoned him over some title, does the boy then turn to me and say: "I won't deny that there is a strong part inside me that says I should stay here and fight, but – that part just isn't as strong as it was four years ago."  
At which I nod as I just know he means his eleven year old self when he made that speech we read about in the second to last chapter and Harry says: "And yes, the Demigod in me also wants to remain in this fight and be a hero, but the kind of praise and worship my _heroism_ gets from these people –." And finally I say:

"Isn't what speaks to the Demigod within you." And Harry nods before he asks: "So what should I do?" And I happily answer: "Look at all the aspects that can help you make this decision, discuss it with whoever you trust, see if their opinion can help you or hinder you – and then make your decision based on all that.  
This is something that will change your entire life around. You are planning on emigrating, Harry, on potentially – and in my opinion hopefully – starting a new and better life, but you also have aspects of your old life here that are important to you. What you have to decide, however, is which aspects are most important.  
I know that decision won't be easy. With the plans you have for the future, that decision is impossible to be easy, but it is one you need to make – just not now." At this the boy looks up and I say: "What you need to do know is study. Study what you learn of your own, Percy and the Heroes' past and use that to further your decision.  
You may have to make this decision at one point – but that point is still a long time coming. First you need to focus on the here and now; the last three books on your past, the five books describing what Percy J. went through, the books that describe the adventures of the Heroes and the books on your present and future.  
And remember this, Hadrian Aereolus, that future _does not_ have to be your future – unless you _want_ it to be." And at this Harry smiles at me, his eyes bright with unshed tears and he asks: "Can we do this every break?" And I nod before the boy shocks me as he actually moves around the workbench and gives me a warm hug.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So part of me wanted to add Sirius to this as well, but something about Harry's session made me feel I had to end it here. Also Harry will be leaving England, but it won't be because he loses his trial. It will be because he wants to**_ **.** _ **Of course, the final decision won't be quite yet, but I think we all know the deciding factor.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I need your help with a little something. Personally, I don't think these three sessions took up four hours and because of that I want to make the next chapter about a few more sessions, which will probably be a little more light-hearted, but I am not sure. Could you lot tell me what to do? Percy or sessions.  
**_ _ **Thanks, y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	29. Sessions And Camp

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I want to thank you guys. Some of you actually answered my question on whether I should skip the remaining hours that were left and get to the introduction of Percy or should do a few more sessions between Andromeda and others and thanks to two of you, I decided to make this chapter a bit of a compromise, so to say.  
**_ _ **This chapter will start with Sirius and Neville speaking their minds and after that we will get to see how Camp Half-Blood responds to the prophesy and Lady Hecate taking Demigods to who-knows-where. Personally, Sirius was definitely someone I still wanted to cover, yet I think this combo will make for a nice long chapter.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28  
**_ _ **Sessions And Camp**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Andromeda's POV**_

"I am so proud of you, kiddo." My next patient tells Harry as the boy walks out of his own section of the room and Harry smiles back at him as he says: "And I you, Sirius. Good luck." At which the older man nods and I personally agree with the boy as I have no doubt that Sirius is this late in line because he needed to gather his courage.  
After all, the man must still be dealing with Halloween and Azkaban on a daily basis and so, as the man approaches, I lie a warm hand on his shoulder and say: "You know the drill." At which the man nods and calmly moves over to the curtain that has a large willow tree shown as the symbol and I follow him through.  
And inside do I see a gorgeous setting that I just know Sirius must have been in love with ever since his escape from that horrible prison; a grassy small, low hill with a single willow tree at the very top of the mountain and Sirius himself lies down on the hill with his eyes aimed for the ceiling which, naturally, looks like a clear blue sky.

"I have no memories." He suddenly says, even before I can join him on the hill and I look at him shocked as he says: "I mean, no real memories. The things I tell Harry are things I actually remember exactly when I tell them, but – before then – those memories are just stuck so far in the back of my mind, I forgot they were there."  
This makes me lie down next to him with concern written over my face and he sighs as he says: "I feel so worthless. I feel like I'm lying to Harry, but – if I were to tell him this, he will just start worrying and I know him well enough to know that he is already hiding enough of his own personal concerns from the rest of us.  
I just don't want to burden him with another concern, not until he has had a few sessions with you and has covered some of those concerns, but – to keep lying to him and have him believe that I am as unaffected by Azkaban as I try to show the world, just to make sure that the Order will give me a chance and let me do my job –."

Here Sirius sighs and says: "I know it sounds stupid, but – I feel that, if I don't show to the Order that I am fine, that I left Azkaban without any mental consequences, that they will work even harder to keep Harry and me apart, that – that they'll take Harry away from me or – or that they will hide me somewhere and not tell Harry where.  
Did you know that Albus actually tried to force me into not writing Harry at all this summer and he tried this several times over the first week we were all at London. If he was trying that this early on in the war – I don't even want to know what he will do if he starts to believe that something is either wrong with me or my bond with Harry.

But to – to work so hard on fixing a bond with someone I was forced to forget during my time in Azkaban; heh, it's hard." At this I nod and say: "Which is exactly why I wanted to start these sessions much sooner. And seeing how we just found out that the Jackson chapters are much shorter, so we can have plenty of sessions.  
Now, can you name me one memory you would like to get back?" I ask Sirius, knowing I have to break with how I usually do this for someone with this much personal issues and the man sighs as he says: "There are a few. Remus told me to them as he knows I suffer this problem, but it just makes me feel even worse.  
I don't remember what it was like meeting James, I don't remember how we felt when we won the House Cup for the first time, I don't remember winning the Quidditch Finals in my Second, I don't even remember my O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. scores, my graduation, my Best Man's speech or what I was like when Harry was born."

By now Sirius is close to screaming, has sat up and has moved to crouch down again, wrapping his arms around his knees and covering his face with both, while his voice proves just how badly he is trying to hold back on his tears and while I have no doubt that both Harry and Sirius will hate me for it, do I say:  
"You forgot it all." Pulling all emotion from my voice and the man howls before he starts to cry at which I instantly wrap my arms around him and pull him to seek comfort against my side and chest and, like I know his mother should have done, do I start to softly let my hand run through his hair and down his back in a comforting way.  
"You forgot it all, Sirius, but you are going to work hard and remember it all once again. And I'm going to help you with that, but first you need to help yourself. You need to acknowledge – acknowledge and accept – how you feel about having forgotten so many vital things; things that were and still are important to you.  
You've acknowledged that you've forgotten them and you will need time before you can acknowledge this to the one most important to you, but he's not ready to hear this yet either. However, whether you remember this now, in the months that we will work on this or when Harry has his his own first baby, you _will_ remember, you will."

And while normally I never speak this much, not to my patients or my family, do I still know that with someone like Sirius a speech like this is just what he needs and the man has indeed calmed down and now tears are silently running down his face as he leans against me, his breathing having calmed down to the point he is nearly asleep.  
This makes me smile as it actually reminds me of a few of the times I got to do this before we were both whisked off to Hogwarts and as I keep caressing the hair and back of the man I have always considered my baby brother, do I know that everything I said is right before I notice that Sirius isn't nearly asleep, he's asleep.  
At this I gently move myself away from his slumbering form, knowing I might have time for one more patient before the new arrivals and feeling like it can only do the man a lot of good to wake in such a calm environment after something as emotionally heartfelt as all this and so I make sure to charm his curtains as I leave.

And at the door I already see my next patient waiting, Neville having a look on his face that is quite similar as to how Ron looked during the Forest chapter, yet I can easily see that that chapter is not the reason behind his obvious sense of anger and I say: "I only treat patients who know how to keep themselves calm."  
At which the boy nods and moves over to a curtain with a greenhouse as the symbol, which makes me smile as it proves that, while the activities are quite different, Harry has something in common with a friend of his that will help him grow closer, regardless of his own issues and I follow the boy through the curtain for the final session.  
And the symbol on the curtain really doesn't do the room behind it justice as we're not just in a greenhouse, we are in a room that is just as high as the Great Hall, has multiple stories build against the walls with bars of steel and metal, while the walls themselves are all made of slightly blinded glass to let through just enough light.

Neville himself seems shocked at seeing so much more than he was expecting, yet then he shakes his head and turns to the bottom floor on the left and starts to work on some simple looking plants as he says: "Fudge makes me so mad." At which I nod, feeling very happy, yet concerned that the boy seems so experienced with this.  
"He is going to cause nothing but pain, death and destruction and he's a Light Wizard. And that's the worst of it all, cause, if I think back, Harry has been hurt by Light Wizards far more than Voldemort ever tried – and that while Voldemort is actually the cause behind everyone deciding that hurting Harry like they are is okay.  
Voldemort took Harry his parents, Harry gets famous for that loss and suddenly his rights as a person are just as dead. And that while so many just keep on saying _we only want what's best_. Best for who? Harry? Or the boy you were all hoping he'd become by abandoning him for 11 years and then overwhelming him with attention?  
And the worst is – it took me seeing Harry crying over a trauma I know he has yet to heal from for me to realize how far this world has been pushing him! I've shared a dorm with him for four years! I've been the closest of any of the outsiders – myself, Dean and Seamus – who has ever gotten close or in actual contact with Harry.  
And it took me all this time to realize who Harry really is, what the difference between him and his famous title really is and how blind the whole world is to that difference. And now with Fudge? I fear that – that Harry would – would have to actually lose his mortality or his humanity or – or even Sirius or someone else – for him to realize this.

And that scares me. Not just because it's wrong, but – but because I – I don't want to admit it, but –." And I complete the now trembling boy's statement: "You fear what Harry will push himself to do if Fudge does indeed push him past that brink. You fear what Harry _can_ do, especially now that you know of his Divine Heritage."  
At this I nod and say: "I – I now know that – that there is that – that curse on the English shores, but – is it wrong that I am depending on that prophesy? That I am depending on it to set things right for Harry? That I am depending on it to get the Big Guy here and have him discover what Fudge has been doing to his child?  
Is that wrong?" The boy almost timidly asks, but I giggle and say: "No, it's not. It proves that, like your father, your grandmother and many others in the Wizarding World, your line really does descent from the Blacks. I know for a fact Siri and I have been thinking that non-stop since we made this discovery of Harry's heritage."

And the boy smiles at me before he finishes up his task on the pots before him and says: "I – I have a lot of anger issues. Ever – ever since I realized just – just how wrong the Wizarding world has been about Harry, more and more anger has been boiling within me, like this huge thorny vine that takes over my bloodstream.  
And – and with Fudge being so high in power and with – with people like Umbridge and Malfoy supporting him and – and with people like _Percy_ licking his butt and kissing his shoes and whatnot; it makes it harder and harder for me to hold back on the desire to just let that huge vine loose on that high-strung bastard, you know?"  
At this I nod and say: "Trust me, Neville, having anger issues at your age is nothing unusual, especially given the situation and the environment we currently live in. Oh, and that thorny vine idea? Sorry kid, but that's just tame compared to what Sirius and I could cause if we wanted to." At which Neville smiles as we leave the section.

And yet, as I finally set my first step out of the Therapy room and into the Reading room, do I instantly get blinded by a bright light that comes from the center of the room and makes me know that the four hours are up, yet the sight that comes from the light as it dims down and vanishes actually manages to surprise me.  
While I had expected two people to arrive like everyone else, had I not expected one of them not to be human as the man standing next to a boy with jet-black hair and bright sea-green eyes is actually a centaur with a white body from the waist down and who has thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, brown eyes and a scruffy beard.  
The boy besides him instantly, to my confusion, pulls a pen out of his pocket which he then clicks and shockingly enough turns into a one-handed, double-edged sword, but then the centaur lies a hand on his shoulder and says: "Calm yourself, Percy. These people were clearly expecting us, but they seem to mean us no harm."  
At which we all nod, most of us with our arms raised in a sign that we are unarmed and then the same ceiling to floor seized portrait appears next to the two new arrivals, yet instead of it showing Hogwarts, does it show a gorgeous green field that is filled with all kinds of cabins and other things, making it look like a camp.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At Camp Half-Blood  
**_ _ **(warning, pretty short here)**_

Pandemonium almost broke out when, from two different spots on the camp grounds, bright lights started shining and many campers would have screamed and shouted in feared concern or shock as one light engulfed the most famous inhabitant of camp and the other engulfed the Camp Activity Director, yet none of them do.  
None of them do, because there is a third light that shines at the very center of the Camp, where a second campfire appears from which a gorgeous-looking goddess, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair framing her face in ringlets appears wearing a linen shawl plain to cover her hair as well as a modest dress.

"Lady Hestia, are you responsible for these lights?" A girl with an athletic build, long curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes asks, but the Goddess smiles at her as she says: "No, Daughter of Athena, the lights are not my work. Rather, Lady Hecate, who through her power of Crossroads was able to create a Prophesy, has caused them.  
But worry not, child, for your beloved and sweet Chiron are in a realm also created by Lady Hecate and they are safer there than they would be if the defenses of Mount Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were to merge together. Also, note that Perseus and Chiron are only the first to be taken, not the last.  
And finally, will I reside here, in this hearth, so I can keep an eye out for both sides and calm those who are close to the ones suddenly leaving for the other realm. I will also update you all from time to time, but, when I don't, keep on with your lives and know that gone also means safe." And with that does she step back into the fire.

 _ **Back in the Dimension  
**_ _ **Percy Jackson's POV**_

"So, we're – safe here?" I ask, slowly putting Riptide back in my pocket as I see the huge portrait vanish into thin air and an elder woman with light brown hair and soft wide eyes steps forward and says: "Yes, you are. And don't worry, we all get quite shocked when we get brought here, but we've learned to accept it."  
At this I nod and I ask: "So, who are you all?" And then Chiron shocks me and asks: "And why would Lady Hecate allow for her world of magic to merge with the Divine world? Is this because of Gaia, the Giants and the Titans?" But while this seems to shock everyone around us, does an ethereal voice then start to speak:

" _ **One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
**_ _ **For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
**_ _ **All seventeen Books must be Read.  
**_ _ **Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
**_ _ **Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
**_ _ **Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
**_ _ **For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

"Is that – the prophesy Lady Hestia spoke off?" I ask, shocked at hearing a prophesy that didn't come from Rachel and a boy with messy black hair and green eyes that remind me of my own but with more strength hidden behind their gaze says: "Yeah, though some of the lines have become deviated since we finished my first book."  
"So some of the books are about you? How many?" I ask and the boy answers: "Seven, there are also five about a boy named Percy Jackson, which I can only assume is you as I was the first arrival too, and five about a group of people called the Heroes of Olympus. Though, personally, I feel most worried for your first book."  
And the tone the boy uses at the end worries me as it sounds as if the title has a personal vendetta against him or something and while I can't help but wonder if Thalia won't like hanging with this kid, do I ask: "Why?" And instantly the kid gets me the answer why I wonder this as he answers: "Because someone stole my father's Master Bolt."

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter is actually quite a bit shorter than the last, the meetings between Andy and her patients are a lot shorter and the sentence structure in some parts actually makes me feel pretty stupid, yet I also believe that I have really done my best in expressing how angry and sad Neville and Sirius feel respectively.  
**_ _ **Well, next chapter will be the first two chapters of Lightning Thief and I intend to use, at least the first book, to have everyone explain what makes the magical world different from the Divine world and vice versa and then use either Lightning Thief or Chamber of Secrets to lessen these differences little by little.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	30. Starting To Merge

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So let me be honest with you guys. I have NO IDEA why Percy Jackson is such a popular category amongst my stories. I added Percy and Chiron last chapter and the amount of visitors on my story went skyrocket. Not only that, but a Divine Hogwarts is still in my Top 5 Most Visited Stories, even half a year after I completed it.  
**_ _ **What the heck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I do love the series, but my confusion stems from the fact that the second movie was released almost 4 years ago.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29  
**_ _ **Starting To Merge**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Percy Jackson's POV**_

It's only been four days since our incredible battle against Gaia, the Mother of all Titans, and rebuilding Camp Half-blood from both her wrath as well as the attack of the Roman Demigods has been the only thing that has been on my mind since then; that, Leo's sacrifice and my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, of course.  
"Still, this has to be a new record with how fast a new adventure finds me. But to read about my old adventures with people who seem to be from a whole other part of the world and, dare I say it, seem to have different gifts of Hecate to themselves. But still –." And while I thought all of this, do I finally voice my thoughts as I ask:  
"How can there be another child of the Big Guy?" To which the youngest male redhead asks: "Wait, Harry's not the only one?" And Chiron answers: "There is also Thalia Grace as well as her brother, yet he is a son of Jupiter, not Zeus. It's, sort of, complicated." And I can't help but think: "And it causes way too many issues."

I then look around and ask: "So, who are you all? And, what are your heritages?" And the eldest of the redheads answer: "I am Arthur Weasleys and these are my sons and daughter, which I was blessed by several Gods, who asked me to make them Champions in return for allowing their births as else my wife was infertile."  
This amazes me and the man says: "This is Bill, who is Hecate's Champion, Charlie, who is Champion of Ares, same as my daughter Ginny and finally my son, Ron, who is a Champion of Aphrodite." And the four redheads each nod their heads as their father points them out before I turn to the others.  
"Sirius Black, son of Hermes." The black-haired, grey-blue eyed man says and the brown-haired, amber-brown eyed man says: "Remus Lupin, Champion of Lady Hera." Making both Chiron and I look at him with eyes wide with shock before the new son of Zeus answers: "And I am Harry Potter, son of Zeus."  
And while Chiron and I look up worried, does Ronald then say: "Don't worry, it doesn't seem as if that rule counts here." Which makes me sigh relieved and Harry says: "I've got no problem being respectful to my dad, but I'm not going to let it stop me from acknowledging him as my dad." At which I can't help but nod.

"So, want to see your rooms? Percy, you currently have a room all to yourself and Mr. Chiron, I think you are the last of the attendees to Sirius' room. You'll be sharing it with Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Oh, and not everyone who is here or who arrives might have a Divine Heritage – or so we think."  
At this I nod and ask: "How many do you think I will share with?" And Ron answers: "So far, I'm sharing with Harry, Neville and Oliver and we think our room will be completed with my twin brothers and –." Here he turns to Harry, who answers: "I'm pretty sure you're the room two doors up from Bill and Charlie's, which has five beds."

At this I nod, yet then I see something I thought was only possible when visiting the Underworld as a spirit of a young looking man floats over and says: "Come on, I'll show you where the doors are at." And while my eyes are wide as saucers, do I follow the ghost, while Chiron whispers: "It's common in their world, Percy, no worries."  
At which I nod relieved before I think: "Well, this adventure just keeps on surprising me, doesn't it?" As the bedroom I enter actually has four beds as well as one that seems to shift between a bed and a stable every other second or so and, when in bed form, actually changes into every last color and design imaginable.  
"Yep, definitely a room designed by the Lady of Magic." I mutter, only to yelp when the eldest says: "Thank you, I appreciate that." Making me shocked that he can hear me when he is almost on the other side of the room and Chiron smiles as he moves over and touched the bed just when it changes between a bed and a stable.  
A bright light ignites from it and I fight the urge to shield my eyes with my blade before it vanishes. And in return for the near eye-soar, do I get shocked as a gorgeously designed stable, complete with trench and hay that looks imported from a well-off country has replaced the ever changing bed and stable in the room.

"Are you sure you're comfortable in that?" Sirius asks as he comes to take a peek and Chiron smiles at him comfortingly as I ask: "So I just touch the bed and it becomes whatever I want?" At which the man behind me answers: "More like your dream design, the one kind of bed you always wanted in case you could ever afford it."  
This intrigues me and I ask: "So, where's my room again?""Six doors to the right. The door here is a bathroom, the next two are for Harry's female friends and the elder ladies such as Gussie and Andy and the three doors next to that – we haven't checked yet. We've been a bit busy reading and taking action thanks to the reading."  
"How long have you lot been here?" I can't help but ask as I move over to the indicated door and Harry answers: "This is our third day here. Mind you, time does run differently here than it does in the other world. One hour passes for each chapter we read and taking actions between chapters allows for five minutes to pass."

"That has to be confusing." I can't help but mumble, but Harry shakes his head and says: "It really isn't. Well, not yet. For us it's now halfway through to nearing the end of the Eight, where for our friends back home it's probably – ehm – five in the morning or so." And the others nod, but I look confused and ask:  
"But – wouldn't that make it midnight for us? It – it was noon when Lady Hecate took us." To this Bill says: "Percy, honestly, I'm Lady Hecate's Champion and even I don't get every order and challenge she sends my way. Might as well not question it and consider it a convenience presented to us all by the Goddess of Magic."  
At which I can easily nod before I open the door to my room. And instantly feel as if my ADD went in overdrive as each and every bed in the room is acting up the same way Chiron's did and I ask: "This – is usual, right?""For non-selected beds, it is." At this I sigh in relief before deciding to take advantage of being the first one here.  
And so I happily touch the first bed on the right, yet turn my head away before I can get blinded a second time and when the light vanishes, do I see a gorgeous water bed with memory foam mattress and with coral reef colored comforters and pillows in the shape of sea shells, causing me to smile as I think: "Yep, dream bed, indeed."

"Nice, son of Poseidon, I presume?" I nod at Harry and the boy asks: "Well, I'll be happy to hear all about that. Ready to start your tale? Don't worry, the books are charmed to be Demi-God proof – or so Ron calls it." Which makes me laugh before I ask: "Do I need to know anything else?" And the boy shrugs as he says:  
"We switch between your books and mine, one person comes per chapter, though your chapters are apparently a lot shorter, so they send both you and Chiron at the same time, the room over there can only be accessed when with an adult and – did I forget something?""The Kitchen is Harry's; stay well and clear of it."  
His friend jokes and Harry snarks: "Oh har-die-har-har, Ron. Can I help it that that room is part of what I have dreamed of having ever since I learned I have enough money to buy my own house. Honestly." And Ron laughs at him as Chiron sits down between two chairs and I take the chair on his left as I take my first book.  
The cover alone is amazing and actually has me standing on it, my face turned away and the actual Master Bolt in my right hand while my blue shirt looks a lot cleaner and better than it actually should and I think: "A bit over-exaggerated, but it does paint a pretty cool picture." Making me smirk before I turn to the first chapter.

 _ **I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**_

"Wow, long chapter title." Ron says before he tilts his head and asks: "What is Algebra anyway?" And instantly one of the people who hasn't introduced themselves and who has bushy brown hair says: "It's a Muggle way of Arithmancy, Ron. Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Making me smile at her as I read on.

 _ **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**_

"Half-blood?" Ron asks and Harry answers: "I think it is to describe the fact that someone has one Divine parent and one mortal. Sort of like me; I thought I had a Muggleborn mother and a Pureblood father." At this I smile at the kid as I can easily imagine how shocking it must have been to find out the truth before I read on.

 _ **If you're … right now.**_

This actually shocks the people around me and then Sirius turns to Harry and asks: "Why do I get the feeling I am going to worry for Percy more than I did for you when we read the last book?" And the boy answers: "Because my threat was within Hogwarts?" And while I wonder what this Hogwarts could be, do I read on.

 _ **Believe whatever … nasty ways.**_

"Did you really lose so many friends?" Harry asks and the tone of pained regret makes me worry for him and makes me hate myself as I mutter: "I kind of stopped counting after the Battle of the Labyrinth." Which makes the Hermione girl look at the other books of my life while Sirius pulls Harry close against him as I read on.

 _ **If you're … ever happened.**_

"I sure know how that feels." Harry mutters, more to himself than to others and I look at him as he says: "There have been instances in my life where I went through things that others, especially people I sometimes needed to help me, wouldn't because they didn't believe it." And this he ends with fury sounding through his voice.  
"Can you name one example, young man?" Chiron answers, yet while Harry keeps looking furious, does the ghost answer: "The Minister of the magical portion of our country wouldn't believe Harry about who killed me or the return of the man that murdered Harry's mother." And this actually makes me read on in disbelief.

 _ **But if … years old.**_

"How old are you now?" Hermione asks and because of everything that has happened since I lost my memory do I not feel confident to answer. Yet Chiron seems to know the answer and says: "Percy will turn seventeen in three months' time." And Hermione looks confused between the two of us, but I shrug at her before reading on.

 _ **Until a … New York.**_

"That sounds a lot like St. Brutus'." Harry growls furiously, making me know he has a personal history with the place, but then Chiron shocks him and says: "That place is nothing more than a place where we send wayward Demigods to if we manage to catch them instead of being forced to fight them to the death."  
And while I can tell that others are shocked to hear that traitorous Demigods get killed, does Harry ask: "Then how could my Uncle, who is just an ordinary Muggle, know about the place?" And Chiron answers: "Because the Demigods there are known for their treatment of the attendees." At which Harry nods as I read on.

 _ **Am I … like torture.**_

"Are all books going to be so – self-derogatory?" Hermione asks and instantly Harry answers: "I sure hope so. Sure is a nice change of pace from what my book was like." And while I feel curious as to what his book was like, do I also know that this humor will also help when we get to the darker parts and I happily read on.

 _ **Most Yancy … to sleep.**_

"I'm starting to feel like I'm back in my third year." Harry smiles to which Lupin says: "Harry, I wasn't that good." But then reels back when many of the younger teens look at him as if he just proclaimed to be Hera's lovechild with anyone other than Zeus and while I hope not to be struck down for that thought, do I read on.

 _ **I hoped … expelled anyway.**_

This shocks a lot of those around me and Harry asks: "You had to usea Revolutionary War cannon to fight something?" At which I answer: "Trust me, you don't want to know. To be honest, I don't even remember what attacked me back then." And while this makes Harry and Sirius share a worried look, do I focus back on reading.

 _ **And before … unplanned swim.**_

"For the record, we were visiting the part that had herbivore sharks in the tank, not carnivore." I quickly tell the others and I hear Harry mutter: "I'm starting to get why Lady Hecate chose Percy and me as the main characters of these books. We share equal amounts of bad luck." Making me smile at the younger lad before I read on.

 _ **And the … ketchup sandwich.**_

"And we have our Dudley." Harry moans, making me look at him and he says: "A brat of a bully that just keeps getting away with everything, because they have something you don't that makes people more likely to believe them over you." And I groan as that description does fit Bobofit to a T, yet I ignore this and just read on.

 _ **Grover was … the cafeteria.**_

"Is he your best friend?" Ron asks me and when I nod, does he say: "Hey, we got a me in these books." Making me look at him and he shrugs: "Okay, so I'm not scrawny and I have a temper instead of crying, but everything else fits, right Harry?" The boy in question laughs and nods in agreement, making me snicker and read on.

 _ **Anyway, Nancy … myself into.**_

"I'm pretty sure Grover felt the same at the end of that trip." Chiron snickers and Ron asks: "Were you there as well?" At which the centaur nods before Hermione asks: "How? I mean, it's a Muggle school trip, right? So how did you disguise yourself?" Yet the ancient being just smiles calmly and keeps quiet at which I read on.

 _ **Mr. Brunner … evil eye.**_

Here Hermione groans and says: "I know how that feels." But at this Ron, Neville and Harry groan and Mr. Lupin says: "Hermione, for some a subject is only as interesting as the teacher makes it. And even you can't say that Cuthbert can make anything interesting." And while the girl turns red, does Chiron hum and ask:  
"This Cuthbert? What was his last name, exactly?" And Harry answers: "Binns, why?" At which Chiron smirks and says: "Because that poor soul always purposely mixed up his gods, titans and other monsters from our Mythology lessons and so Hades cursed him when he fell asleep one night. He's been wandering ever since."

This absolutely flabbergasts those around us apparently and Bill asks: "And the way to break his curse?" And Chiron answers: "He needs to give one proper history lesson." To which Hermione says: "But he did. He gave us a proper class on the Chamber of Secrets in our second!" Only for Harry to interrupt her and say:  
"Hermione, that class never started on that topic and the whole _interesting_ part only lasted a quarter of the whole period. I think that's why it didn't count." At which Chiron nods before Harry says: "That being said, I am not going to let him ruin our History class just because he doesn't want to give in to the rights of the Gods."  
And with that does he pull a strange piece of wood from his cloths and say: "Accio writing equipment." And to my shock does the spell actually summon a small set of parchment, a nice looking quill and an inkpot. The boy then starts writing and this makes all other teens smile at him in sincere gratitude as I read on.

 _ **Mrs. Dodds … a month.**_

And for some reason I see Harry shivering before he says: "I don't know why, but I get the feeling I actually somehow evaded the chance of having such a teacher myself." And Sirius mutters: "I'm pretty sure I can make a guess on why that could be." And it seems that the two elder ladies are onto what he means as he says:  
"Fudge has this really nasty piece of work that works for him, Harry, named Dolores Umbridge. She is known for being more biased and prejudiced than Malfoy, but unfortunately, she also knows how to create a fake lineage for herself and somehow she managed to get herself into such a high position as to work as his Secretary."  
"And knowing her hatred for Dumbledore for the fact that he practically stands for everything she can't stand – Magical Creatures and Muggleborns and whatnot – and that she knows how to talk Fudge into thinking her ideas are his own – I have no doubt he will have her working as DADA teacher in the coming year."  
This makes the teens nod and I ask: "What's DADA?" Feeling like, because we are reading of a school trip, I might as well learn more of their school life and Harry answers: "Defense Against the Dark Arts, a subject that's never had a teacher last more than a single year." And while this shocks me, do I then read on.

 _ **One time … absolutely right."**_

This makes Harry shiver as if he remembers someone who, like Mrs. Dodds, had been a monster in disguise and the ghost says: "A Dark Wizard hid himself as a teacher at our school and set in motion the events that led to Harry witnessing my murder." This shocks me greatly and I look at the poor boy in understanding before I read on.

 _ **Mr. Brunner … his kids.'"**_

"Does she even realize that historical knowledge is relevant to jobs like Archeology and History teachers?" Hermione asks, but I roll my eyes and say: "Don't worry about her, Hermione, she's only relevant for this, maybe next chapter." And the girl nods while Chiron smiles excitedly as he knows why this is as I read on.

 _ **"And why …, Percy Jackson."**_

"Wait, is this guy a – is that you, Chiron?" Harry suddenly asks and I look at him shocked before the boy says: "His excitement over the rest of the book and the fact that he is badly hiding his pride gave it away. Plus, I've seen better actors over the years." And to my shock does Chiron actually turn red at hearing this before I read on.

 _ **I wanted … girl's funeral.**_

"You're not that old, are you? I mean, that makes you older than Nicholas Flamel and he was almost 700 or something." Ron exclaims and Chiron asks: _"Was?"_ At which Bill answers: "Harry gave Flamel's friend Dumbledore a reason to destroy it a few years back." Making the centaur nod in relief before I read on, slightly curious.

 _ **He told … it elsewhere.**_

"I try to do that whenever I go back to those Muggles – and of course they do the same whenever I leave for my world again. Seriously, I'm pretty sure that's one of the only things we actually agree on neither of us can stand being around the other. So glad I have a new guardian now." Harry ends, smiling at Sirius as I read on.

 _ **"Detention?" Grover … trouble again.**_

"Ah, the troubled delights of discovering your Divine powers. Sounds like kids of ten or younger that have bouts of Accidental Magic before they get accepted to Hogwarts." Sirius smiles and I say: "Yeah, it sure felt the same; both back then and the two other times mentioned in the book." Making Sirius snicker before I read on.

 _ **As soon … me desperately.**_

"Either he's trying too hard to be your best buddy or those two know something about each other that you don't." Ron mutters and I smirk, knowing it really won't be long before the truth about Grover will be revealed and I decide to help the redhead as I say: "Both – though with Dodds, that isn't good." Before I continue reading.

 _ **"It's okay … I'll-kill-you-later stare.**_

"And may I just say that said stare has really improved over the years, Percy." Chiron says at which I smirk and say: "Hey, with the crap that certain Divine bastards have tried giving us and how they tried to get under my skin, can you really blame me?" And while this intrigues the others, does Chiron shake his head as I read on.

 _ **Then I … hurt me.**_

Yet this, to my utter shock, makes Harry burst out laughing and while Chiron and I look at him shocked, do the rest of the readers look at him with comforting pity before Harry says: "Trust me, I learned how naïve that thought was when I was eleven – and not in the good way." And the others nod before I read on.

 _ **I said … the book.**_

"How is that a bad thing?" Hermione asks and Harry asks: "Do you want to read a book on the life of Professor Trelawney?" At which the girl huffs and Harry says: "My point exactly. There are books you like and dislike and there are books Percy likes and dislikes." And I smile at the boy in gratitude before I continue reading.

 _ **"Well?" she … to ribbons.**_

"Wow, Percy's description of things is actually worse than Harry's." Ron says shocked, only to yelp when his sister hits him over the back of the head and she asks: "That is really what you're worried about when we hear about our first Divine Monster?" And her older brother turns red as he mumbles: "It's relevant." Before I read on.

 _ **Then things … tournament day.**_

"Isn't that the same sword you pulled when you got here?" Charlie asks and I nod as I say: "I've had it ever since I went on my first quest. Though it does have a bit of a – ehm – unfortunate history, it's been my most trusted weapon for the past – almost six years or so." And I happily tap the pocket of my jeans before reading on.

 _ **Mrs. Dodds … watching me.**_

This makes Harry shudder yet again and he mutters: "I sure know how that feels. I felt that for hours on end after I took that Portkey out of the graveyard and returned to Hogwarts last June." And just by looking at the nearly dead look in the boy's eyes, do I know he escaped something on par with Kronos or Gaea before I read on.

 _ **I was … whole thing?  
**_

"How I wish I had imagined everything that happened in June, if not all the crap Voldemort put me through since my first." Harry mumbles and the elder lady with light brownish black hair and dark eyes asks: "Want to make some more cake, Harry?" Making the boy smile at her gratefully and he nods before I read on.

 _ **I went … your butt."**_

"Wait, who?" Ron asks and Bill says: "It's the Mythical form of Secrecy, Ron. They may not use our kinds of magic, but their kind does make sure mortals don't know about Gods and monsters, not even when one of their own is either two in disguise." This seems to intrigue Hermione and she turns to Chiron, who nods and says:  
"I have a few mortal friends who always happily take over where I left off, though it does help that the Demigods I look for are, more often than not, in different parts of the states. That allows me to make a wide variety of friends who I can offer jobs to, though I do break said friendships once they have settled in my disguise position."  
At this the girl nods and asks: "And you don't miss them? Any of them?" Yet while the man looks a little melancholy, does he say: "Young lady, when you turn my age – if you ever turn my age – you will learn that just getting them on their feet is the best goodbye you can have." And the girl nods before I continue reading.

 _ **I said … never moved.**_

"Did anyone even notice that he had left?" Ron asks and Chiron answers: "Our security measure, which we call the Mist, made sure that they didn't, though to be honest, I had left the minute Percy noticed that monster being inside the museum." And while Ron looks at the ancient centaur in amazement, do I read on.

 _ **I went … all right?"**_

"Wait, why are you lying to him?" Hermione asks shocked and Chiron answers: "In the case of Demigods, the saying _Ignorance is Bliss_ is a true statement. As long as Percy stayed in the belief that everything was mortal and ignored what he had just gone through, he would be safer and harder to track for monsters like that."  
"Though considering how similar Harry and Percy are, I am going to assume that that was a lost cause." Hermione smirks and Chiron nods before Sirius says: "That makes sense, though you are not in the right to say that, Hermione, seeing you and Ron are just as bad." And the brunette and redhead turn red before I say:

"Well, that's the end of the chapter." And everyone looks shocked before Harry says: "Wow, Lady Hecate wasn't kidding. These chapters really are short." Before Chiron takes the book from me and says: "Well, seeing as how Percy and I were brought here at the same time, I might as well take over from here."  
At this the others nod, but then Harry waves his wand and his eyes widen when he sees that it is nearing noon and he says: "Give me ten minutes, Chiron." And ten minutes later we all have delicious sandwiches on the coffee table in front of us and Chiron has a side table next to him for his as the centaur starts to read.

 _ **THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**_

"You don't do normal titles, do you?" Mr. Lupin asks and I shrug with a guilty smile as Ron says: "No offense, Percy, but Harry's titles made more sense than yours. They were shorter too." Yet then Harry groans and asks: "Does Percy have to start repeating what I have been saying this entire time?" And his friends laugh as Chiron reads on.

 _ **I was … going on.**_

Here Chiron sighs and says: "It really worried me that you just weren't fooled by the Mist no matter how must mist was being used. It made me know without a shadow of a doubt you were a child of the Big Three, they were the only ones who could throw off the effects so easily." At which I smile guiltily at him as he reads on.

 _ **Something had … that year.**_

"Wait, that sounds as if something is happening between Poseidon and Zeus, right?" Hermione asks shocked and Harry looks just as confused as he asks: "Why would my dad accuse yours of stealing his Master Bolt?" Yet instead of answering, do I ask: "How are you this good?" Making the boy turn red as Chiron reads on.

 _ **I started … Yancy Academy.**_

"Why does it sound as if the whole thing going on between Zeus and Poseidon is affecting Percy as well?" A burly teen who is two years older than me asks and Chiron sighs as he asks: "What, young man, do you think the Big Guy and the Stormbringer have in common?" And yet the lad seems not to know and so the centaur reads on.

 _ **Fine, I … believe him.**_

Here Chiron sighs and says: "It seems that me telling you to take my class more seriously activated the Divine side within you. Now, at least for the sake of how you entered Camp, do I wish I hadn't. I apologize, Percy." Yet, thanks to everything else that has happened since, do I not blame the centaur and I tell him this before he reads on.

 _ **The evening … and Polydeuces.**_

"Should I take offense to that former?" Chiron asks, his former regret completely gone and I quickly retort: "Are you Charon? He constantly seems to take offense." At this the man laughs and says: "That he does, the poor soul." Making me feel relieved that my ancient friend doesn't blame me for this mistake as he reads on.

 _ **And conjugating … an adult.**_

"Or when your aunt and uncle are discussing a letter that was yours until they stole it from you." Harry moans and Ron asks in shock: "You never received your first letter?" But the burly guy answers: "He did, that fat Muggle just kept on trying to keep it from him for the longest time." And he rolls his eyes as Chiron reads on.

 _ **I inched … next fall –"**_

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." A gorgeous French girl with long blonde hair mutters and then Harry looks at me in confusion as he asks: "Why did my dad accuse you of stealing the Master Bolt? You didn't even know that world existed?" And while I feel new amazement at how quickly he picks up on all this, does Chiron read on.

 _ **The mythology … back inside.**_

"I never got the chance to tell you this, Percy, but you didn't misspell a single name. You got the highest score in class – and that's not because you were one of my favorites that year." Chiron happily tells me with pride singing through his voice and I turn red, amazed that I did that good even after all these years before he reads on.

 _ **For a … her lips.**_

"I really should have tried and have Grover bring you back to me after the exam was over. I just didn't because I knew it had been your last exam and I didn't want to take you the chance of relaxation." Chiron sighs and I smile at the centaur, loving how he can get upset over something so small from so long ago before he reads on.

 _ **I mumbled … already gone.**_

"That was more awkward than when Hagrid tried keeping secrets, honestly." Harry moans and I ask: "Who's Hagrid?" And I answer: "My first friend ever who seems to believe a little too often that keeping things secret will be for my own good." Yet here Sirius glares at him and asks: "Ehm, excuse me?" Yet Harry answers:  
"Did you forget what Hagrid did and did not tell me about Halloween? Cause it wasn't him I heard the whole truth from when you did enter my life, let me keep it at that." At which Sirius sighs and says: "Okay, in that case I do agree with you. Hagrid was in the wrong there." And Harry smiles at him gratefully as Chiron reads on.

 _ **On the … never existed.**_

"If they treat you like that, they aren't worth your time." The brownish black haired woman says, before she smiles and says: "Oh, and my name is Andromeda Tonks. These are Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville, Oliver Wood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur Delacour from France and finally Viktor Krum from Bulgaria."  
And with that does she point at the other elder lady, the chubby lad that does look like the regal looking woman, the burly elder teen, the tanned bald man, the gorgeous blond and finally the grumpy looking older teen and Chiron and I nod at each of them in greeting and Andromeda in gratitude before Chiron reads on.

 _ **The only … New York (800) 009-0009**_

"Wait, when they say _Keeper_ , they don't mean something like a Keeper of Keys or Grounds like Hagrid, do they?" Harry asks and I shake my head as I say: "It's another word for _Protector_ or _Guide_. It gets explained to me sometime in the next few days – in a chapter or two, I'd say." At which Harry nods as Chiron reads on.

 _ **"What's Half … defended me.**_

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be something similar to that spying the Order has been doing on me?" Harry asks and while I wonder what he means, does Kingsley say: "Harry, it was meant for your protection." Yet to this Harry raises his eyebrow and asks: "And how was I supposed to count on a protection I didn't know about?"  
This makes Kingsley's tan actually darken and then Harry goes on and says: "Forgive me if I'm wrong, Kingsley, but if you see or encounter danger and you don't know that you're being guarded, wouldn't you do everything in _your own_ power to keep yourself safe?" And the man sighs as he nods before Harry asks:  
"So, what do you call someone who is looking _at_ another person for long periods of time and gathering information on that person – _without_ said person knowing?" And the man mutters: "A spy." And Harry nods as he says: "A spy, exactly. And that's Snape's job, not yours." Making Kingsley sigh again before Chiron reads on.

 _ **"Grover," I … fruit stand.**_

"There is no way in all levels of your luck that that is there by accident. And I'm saying _your luck_ , Percy, because your luck, so far, sounds to be just as horrible as mine. And mine has kept me from living a normal life for the past four years." Harry tells me and I laugh as I definitely agree with the lad before Chiron reads on.

 _ **The stuff … clearly socks.**_

"Do you think the ladies know someone like Hagrid?" Ron asks, but Hermione shushes him and this makes the guy glare at her, yet she ignores this as she looks at the book with a thorough look, proving that she is very close to actually guessing who the three ladies are. And while I feel impressed with the girl's intellect, does Chiron read on.

 _ **The lady … at me.**_

"They're the Fates." Hermione whispers, shock and despair sounding through her voice and Ron whitens alongside his brothers and sister and then Ginny asks: "Wait, how is Percy still alive then?" And I sigh as I answer: "The yarn wasn't mine." Making the girl and her siblings all turn even more worried as Chiron reads on.

 _ **I looked … or Godzilla.**_

"Am I right to assume that the socks were actually a form of symbolism? As to prove that either you or – whoever the yarn had been for – had a bigger role to play than they could manage?" Hermione asks, her face white, yet her voice proving she is trying to use logic to fight off her feared concerns and I nod as Chiron reads on.

 _ **At the … past sixth."**_

"I almost didn't survive my Second year – which is when I was twelve – either." I hear Harry mutter and both Ginny and Ron gasp in shock before Harry nods and says: "I told you I didn't tell you guys everything. At the time, she just didn't seem like she'd be able to handle it." And as he says this does Harry look at Ginny.  
The girl sighs and says: "Though I am a Champion of Ares, I – I can definitely agree with you. Hearing that – that you – that you almost died saving me; it would not have mixed well with how I was feeling at the time. Thank you, Harry." And while I really wonder what could have happened, does Harry nod at her as Chiron reads on.

 _ **"Grover," I … my coffin.**_

"I want Lilies." Harry mutters and instantly Sirius says: "You are _not_ dying anytime soon, young man." But Harry shakes his head and says: "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant in general; like if I were to ever die of old age, I would want lilies and chrysanthemums on my coffin." And instantly Ron is the one asking the question:  
"Why Chrysanthemums?" And Harry proves me that the bond between him and Sirius really is incredibly close as he says: "I did some reading, a few months ago, and chrysanthemums are the flowers that are birth flowers for those born in November – like my godfather here for instance." And he smiles at Sirius.  
The man looks shocked and Harry says: "I know James deserves to be honored as well, so I swore myself that my coffin would be made of mahogany wood, which is –." And a shocked, teary-eyed Mr. Lupin mutters: "The wood used for James' wand. Harry, you ceremonial little bastard." And Harry smiles at him with a wink.

Then, to my shock, does a bright light – similar to the one that took me here – shine from where I had landed when I came here and to my great happiness does the light vanish and leave my girlfriend and best friend behind, the two of them a little dazed with shock before I laugh as I notice that Grover is wearing his old disguise.  
"Wait, are we – PERCY! CHIRON!" Annabeth shouts in relieved glee and the two rush at me, me laughing as they throw themselves into a hug before Grover asks: "Wait, why am I wearing my –." But then Chiron says: "Don't ruin the surprise, Grover. Just help us and start reading." And my best mate gets thrown the book.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And there we go. The first two chapters have been read, similarities are being spotted and the Demigods are finding a good way to read the whole series without their ADD making them too hyperactive to get annoyed by constantly interrupting each other, even when the reason is barely to completely irrelevant.  
**_ _ **And now Annabeth and Grover are here as well and next story chapter we are going to get a little more into Percy learning what it's like to be a Demigod. Why didn't I bring in Sally? I think I'll bring her when she gets saved. Either that or when Hades uses her as a motivation to have Percy come to the Underworld.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	31. Meeting Magic And Monsters

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Just want to let you all know that this chapter was written halfway through the second half of June as I would be on holiday in the second half of July and I wanted to be sure that I'd be done with all of my chapters for July before I went on holiday. Also, I can only imagine how high the reader rate rose now that PJ chapters are up.  
**_ _ **Gonna have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30  
**_ _ **Meeting Magic And Monsters**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Lady Hestia warned me that being transported to wherever Percy and Chiron were was not out of the question, but I really didn't expect the powers who caused the transportations to pick me so soon after them as it's only been five minutes since they've vanished. And the fact that Grover is coming with me is a bit of a relief.  
The room we are transported to also seems to have been designed with the intention of creating a sense of safe tranquility, yet I don't focus on this – or on Grover almost salivating at the sight of the nature-like decorations – and instead I mutter my thoughts and then spot what has had me worried for the last couple of minutes.  
"PERCY, CHIRON!" I scream in relief and Grover and I rush at our boyfriend and best friend respectively. Grover does seem confused as to why his Keeper's disguise has come on while he was being transported here, but then Chiron interrupts him, only to shock both the Satyr and myself as he throws the boy a book.

Grover looks at the book weirdly and then he asks: "Hey wait, Percy, this is about you. About when you saved the Big Guy's weapon." And Percy nods as a boy with glasses, bright green eyes and messy black hair says: "It's the reason Lady Hecate sends so many of us here. We already read the first book on my series.  
I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Andromeda Tonks, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Oliver Wood and Kingsley Shacklebolt. And next time someone else can introduce the group."

This makes the group laugh, yet my eyes are on the one person he didn't introduce as there is actually a ghost sitting between the boy named Viktor and the girl named Fleur and the boy seems to notice this as he says: "Lady Hecate has many thousands of distant heirs from when she gave birth to magic on earth for the first time."  
And while I am shocked that there is actually a form of magic that allows the dead to roam anywhere other than in the Underworld, does Grover ask: "Wait, there is a world of magic – outside the world of the Divine _and_ the world of the Mundane?" At which the group nods and the man named Remus says: "We call it the Magical World."  
At this Grover and I share a shocked look and Percy says: "We already read the first two chapters and we've spotted a lot of similarities between magic and Divine. Grover, care to see if Harry and I share any more things in common?" And Grover shrugs before he takes a seat on a simple stool before he starts reading his chapter.

 _ **GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**_

And instantly the Satyr turns red as he asks: "Ehm, where are we exactly?" And Harry answers: "You just saw the Fates sow their _socks_ and cut the thread." And yet the Satyr seems to have trouble remembering when this happened until Percy says: "My mum, remember." And instantly Grover nods before he reads on.

 _ **Confession time … bus terminal.**_

"Ah, now I remember." Grover says and he glares at Percy, who rolls his eyes and says: "Give me a break, I did way worse over the years." Yet Grover retorts: "Yeah, you did – after you got several months to years of training in your skills." And Percy turns red as he admits to this, making me silently giggle as Grover reads on.

 _ **I know … rottenest luck.**_

"Tell me about it." The whole group of wizards chorus as they look at Harry. The boy turns red and wants to retort, but the black-haired man sitting on the couch with him interrupts him and says: "Don't even bother, Harry. It's a losing battle." Making Harry turn even more red and making me curious about his past as Grover reads on.

 _ **Her own … no diploma.**_

"Good grief, that poor woman does sound exactly like Harry." Hermione says shocked and Percy looks at her shocked as she says: "Orphaned at the age of one, raised by mortals that hate anything not normal, able to make close friends, but constantly with danger blocking his path." And while I now agree with her, does Grover read on.

 _ **The only … at sea.**_

"I'm guessing there were times where you wish he had come back and taken care of you and your mum?" Harry asks Percy and my boyfriend nods before the boy sighs and says: "Yeah, I know how that feels." And he cuddles closer against Mr. Black in a need for comfort, Mr. Black hugging him close against himself as Grover reads on.

 _ **She worked … good example.**_

"I'm getting the strong feeling I am about to compare your homelife to my own." Harry tells Percy and I turn to Mr. Black, but the man sighs and says: "Trust me, I would give my magic for that chance. Sadly, I can't." And while I am shocked that the man cares for the younger boy that much, does Grover whistle and read on.

 _ **I walked … six months?**_

"So far, it actually sounds tame compared to what Vernon and Petunia have been like." Harry mutters and Percy asks: "Is it a bad thing that Mum gets rid of him by the end of this book?" To which Harry grimaces at him and mutters: "Lucky bastard." Yet I can tell that he doesn't mean it as an attack and Grover snickers as he reads.

 _ **Gabe had … lights out.**_

"And now it sounds more like Vernon and his treatment of me." Harry grumbles and Grover asks: "He knows you're a Half-blood?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "He doesn't need my parentage – to hate me for having magic. Or better said _something abnormal._ " And while Harry growls the last two words, does Grover read on.

 _ **"I don't … so snooty!"**_

"Why do I get the feeling he is the kind that tries to compensate?" Hermione asks and Ron rolls his eyes as he says: "Because he would probably have an even worse report card than Percy if he had tried. If not gotten expelled for getting the worst scores ever." And while Percy happily nods in agreement, does the reading commence.

 _ **I slammed … stale beer.**_

"Okay, now I'm starting to wonder if that Gale and Vernon aren't potentially related or something. Either that or they're crazy character twins." Harry mutters and I ask: "Crazy character twins?" To which the boy shrugs and says: "I am just getting crazy similarity vibes from the guy." At which Grover chortles and reads on.

 _ **I dropped … voice. "Percy?"**_

"You thought that your mum was an approaching monster?" Grover asks shocked, but then Harry says: "I lost count of the amount of times I thought danger was approaching and that it was someone I could trust." And while I can barely believe how many similarities there already are between the two, does Grover read on.

 _ **She opened … or Gabe.**_

"She is actually able _not_ to say something bad about someone like that? Wow, I need to meet that woman." Harry says shocked and Percy smiles widely as he says: "I am almost certain that mum will be coming in before the end of the book." And Harry seems to feel really enthusiastic about this as Grover continues reading.

 _ **"Oh, Percy … came home.**_

"I love that woman." Mr. Lupin then says and this shocks us, but then Mr. Black says: "Don't mind Mr. Chocoholic here. He's raving – again." And we nod before Percy says: "Sorry, pall, but my mum, after ditching Gabe, became happily married." And while Mr. Lupin actually fakes to pout at this, does Grover snicker and read on.

 _ **We sat … all right?**_

At this I notice Harry cuddling even closer into Mr. Black's side with a look of longing in his eyes as he looks at the book, yet I also notice him sending fast-paced looks filled with hidden contempt at Percy. Yet before Grover can read on, does Mr. Black move his face into Harry's hair and whisper: "I _will_ do the same thing when we get our chance."  
And the smile Harry gives him proves to me not only how much Mr. Black means to Harry, but also how much it means to Harry that Mr. Black is willing to be like that for him; to be that coddling and that worried and caring. And while I always felt a little jealous of Percy, do I still smile at Mr. Black and Harry as Grover reads on.

 _ **I told … convinced myself.**_

"I'm actually starting to think that it's not just Fudge who is trying that." Mr. Black suddenly says and while I wonder who this Fudge person is, does Lupin ask: "You think Albus is too?" And Mr. Black answers: "When it comes to how he and Molly see Harry and the kids? Definitely." This makes Mr. Lupin grimace as Grover reads on.

 _ **I started … sound stupid.**_

"I sure know how that feels." Harry then suddenly says and he instantly gets hugged closely by Mr. Black who says: "And that is exactly why we have the books. So you don't have to. So you don't have to feel like you sound stupid or worry about how we will react to you telling us." And his seat partner smiles as Grover reads on.

 _ **She pursed … a bit.**_

"So this guy would rather spent his money on dumb poker games than on his own family?" Ron asks shocked and Percy sighs as he says: "Just have a little patience. We'll be done with him soon enough. Remember, mum got rid of him at the end of the book – with my help." And this makes all other teens smirk as Grover reads on.

 _ **"So this … poker game."**_

"He's joking, right?" Mr. Black asks and Ron says: "That guy's got his priorities as mixed up as Percy does." This makes my friend look up confused and then Charlie says: "I think it'll be best if we start calling our brother Percival from now on, Ron. To keep our new friends from getting confused." At this Ron nods and Grover asks:  
"How many siblings do you guys have anyway?" And Ginny answers: "Just Percival and the twins left. And mum, of course." And instantly I spot Harry sending a possessive look at one of the doors and Mrs. Tonks laughs and says: "Don't worry, dear. I will defend your rights to the kitchen when she comes in."  
This makes Harry smile at her, yet Grover and I feel confused and Ron says: "Harry and mum both are incredible cooks and they are both very, very proud of their skills. But mum is also incredibly stubborn and loves having her own way, even though she can't get Muggle – I mean, Mortal – equipment to save her life.  
So when Harry first came here and found the kitchen, he claimed it and so far he has proven himself a brilliant chef. But because mum is such a stubborn loudmouth – sorry dad – Harry is now worried that she will claim what he already has claimed as his." And while this makes Harry shrug stubbornly himself, does Grover read on.

 _ **Maybe if … the air.**_

"So she knows about those dangers you mentioned at the start of the book?" Charlie asks and Bill answers: "I can only imagine she would. I doubt Lord Poseidon would bond with her if he didn't warn her about the dangers first." And I can tell that this makes my boyfriend swell with personal pride as his best friend continues reading.

 _ **But then … blame me.**_

"And the similarities return!" Harry exclaims in annoyance and Percy asks: "Your relatives blame everything on you as well?" And to my shock, Harry actually says: "Both my relatives – and a large portion of the students I go to Hogwarts with. Seriously, fame sucks – no offense, Viktor." But the burly lad shrugs and Grover reads on.

 _ **Watching him … on it.**_

"That must have felt pretty good, didn't it?" Harry asks and when Percy nods, does Harry laugh and say: "Reminds me of when I turned Marge into a living balloon. And Hermione, don't bother, she deserved it." Yet the girl seems to disagree and she says: "You may say that, Harry, but you never explained _why_ you did it."  
And instantly Harry's face proves just that he shouldn't need to explain himself as the anger he feels for this Marge woman is clearly shown on his face. "She went further on my mother than Snape ever tried going on James Potter, let's keep it at that." The boy hisses in order to keep his anger in check and Grover quickly reads on.

 _ **Our rental … the sea.**_

"That is so amazingly adorable. So romantic." Fleur swoons, while Ron, Charlie and Grover roll their eyes on her, but then Mr. Black smiles at Harry and says: "You know, your mum and James had the same kind of thing. We can go there before we emigrate after we get out of here, if you want." And Harry nods like crazy.  
"Wait, you're planning to emigrate?" I ask and Harry sighs as he says: "I know it's wrong and that I should stay and take Voldemort, the man that murdered my mother and is planning to rage war against the Magical world, but – why should I? Why should _I_ be the one to do that when there are so many more capable witches and wizards?  
I mean, my Headmaster is considered the Greatest Wizard of his time, my Transfigurations teacher is Head of the most famous/infamous House at the school and our Grounds Keeper is a bleeding Half Giant. So why are they all relying on a fifteen year old kid to save them – _without_ teaching him _ANY_ survival skills whatsoever?"

This makes the four of us share concerned looks and then I ask: "Is this Voldemort – is he a Demigod?" But it's Charlie who answers and she says: "No. He's just another wizard bend on World Domination. Champion of Ares and all that, you know." And to this Chiron turns to where Harry and Mr. Black are seated and says:  
"Well then, Harry. Unless you actually have a good, valid reason to stay, I really don't blame you for wanting to emigrate and get away from a wizard like that. But is there really no reason for you to stay?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Not really. I mean, yeah, I'll miss and worry for my friends, but – well – you see –."  
Yet here the boy seems to turn insecure and scared and Mr. Black pulls him close before he says: "No offense meant to you guys, Ron, Hermione, but Harry is just done putting others above himself. And with how the Order has treated him the last month, can you really blame him?" At which both teens shake their heads as Percy says:  
"Well, when you emigrate, just know you will have a safe home at Camp. And if this Volde-whatever tries to come after you, he will have to survive a tidal wave and attack of all kinds of equestrian beasts." And Grover, Chiron and I all nod to prove that we too will protect the boy if necessary before Grover continues his reading.

 _ **We got … the shop.**_

At this Harry hums and then he turns to the same room he was glaring at before and Ron mutters: "It should almost be dinner time, right?" While sending Harry an enticing smile and instantly his best friend's form is gone from the couch and the door to the room slams close, making all those who know the boy laugh.  
Percy and I share an interested smile and I ask: "So, is Harry any good?" To which Ron says: "He could compete with both mum and the chefs at Hogwarts – and still leave them in the dust. And that's coming from someone who has grown to love eating thanks to the great meals made by his mother his whole life."

This quite amazes me as I can only imagine how good someone can learn to cook when they have to feed this many kids. About half an hour later, does Percy feel like smiling widely himself as, somehow, Harry managed to make delicious meals combined with a blue-colored blueberry sauce that somehow fits with all meals.  
And having tasted some of the stuff Harry has prepared for us proves Ron right; Harry really is a master chef and the kitchen really should remain in his belonging, even when this Molly Weasley comes to join us for reading. Yet it's not just Percy who is exhilarated as Harry actually managed to make blueberry flavored enchiladas.  
The Satyr had been shocked when Harry had presented him with the plate and Harry says: "Percy's first chapter described how you constantly almost blew your cover whenever it was enchilada day at Yancy." And my best friend had turned red at this before thanking the young son of Zeus and while eating, does he read on.

 _ **This – along … hearing them.**_

"Just like how I never get tired of people telling me I have my mum's eyes, but how the rest of me looks exactly like James Potter." Harry tells the boy and Grover asks: "Are you sure you two aren't just twins or something?" And the boys chorus: "Sorry, different dad." Before looking shocked and laughing as Grover reads on.

 _ **"He was … six years.**_

"No offense, Percy, but in your own words, you just described exactly why I can't get why people have such high expectations of me. I mean, they expect me to beat Voldemort year in, year out, but when I do, they ignore it in the belief that my innocence needs to be safeguarded. I mean, _what_ innocence, honestly?  
Do they really think I have any innocence left in me? I burned a man to death at age eleven. I killed an ancient snake with a sword at age twelve. I heard my mother's final words when I was thirteen. And I watched murder as well as took an unwilling part in a dark resurrection ritual just a few months back. I'm telling you, _what_ innocence?  
How on earth can they think that someone who's been through all that even before he got halfway up his teens can still be called innocent? What do they think that, by keeping me so far away from the threats, I will forget the threats exist that my innocence will be resurrected? It's not Voldemort, people! I mean, honestly?"

Harry practically shouts in the end and then he exclaims: "Either acknowledge what I have done and train the skills I have used – OR PROVE THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT I DID ALREADY! **IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK**?" And instantly the boy caves in, his hands in front of his eyes and his whole body shaking with sobs.  
Everyone looks shocked and I see Mr. Black turn to Mrs. Tonks, who nods and moves over to Harry, crouching down next to him and whispering: "Let's make some cakes." To which the boy nods and she moves him over to another door on the other side of the room, her arms wrapped around the boy's form in a comforting gesture.

"I told you." A cold voice then suddenly says and we all turn back, shocked to see Mr. Black glaring at Mr. Shacklebolt and Mr. Lupin and he says: "I told you this plan was doomed to fail. Leaving Harry abandoned and isolated didn't help him recover from the graveyard event and being so secretive and distrustful only makes him feel worse.  
I told you time and time again you are thinking more of protection and less of _who_ Harry really is. You are chasing clouds, all of you. I've been telling you since the very beginning, ever since the old Order regrouped with the new, that this would happen. But who ever actually listens to the one man that Harry actually trusts?"  
And the two men lower their heads in shame and Mr. Black mutters: "I really wish I was wrong in how I thought Harry would respond to all this. Though I will admit, the kid held out a lot longer than I expected. To be quite honest, I was expecting exactly this – when Molly and I had our little argument. Seriously, the kid has endurance."  
Here I can clearly hear that the man feels both very proud of his godson's endurance as well as great concern for the boy's welfare and Hermione asks: "You think he'll be okay?""With Andy guiding him as he does something he loves to do? I sure hope so. For now, let's just read on. Give him some time." At which Grover does as asked.

 _ **"How old … Smelly Gabe.**_

"Am I the only one getting a strange vibe here?" Hermione asks, but Ron shakes his head and says: "No, there's more to this than meets the eye. I think it's in that name, but I – wait, unclaimed Demigods don't attract many monsters, because their scent is still masked. Gabe must be another way for Sally to ensure that.  
She didn't marry him out of need or hope or love, but because his bad character and horrible body hygiene kept the monsters at bay. She just worried that, because she was a beloved of Poseidon, that the combination would overwhelm Gabe's smell, so she kept sending Percy to places like Yancy and the other five schools."  
This shocks me and Percy asks: "How in the name of Olympus did you figure that out?" But Ron shrugs and says: "I'm friends with Harry and you heard a bit of what he's just been through. Those first two things were shrouded in mystery, so we got our research skills pretty early." And while I feel impressed, does Grover read on.

 _ **"Are you … to forget.**_

"I can only hope that, if not through these books then in due time, Harry will be able to forget all that he has been through. He may not be innocent anymore, but he is beyond too young to be forced to handle all this on his own the way Albus is, if perhaps subconsciously, forcing him to." Mr. Black growls and Mr. Lupin asks:  
"You don't think he's doing it subconsciously?" And Mr. Black shakes his head as he says: "His actions speak different, especially now. He's ignoring Harry from every angle. And don't say it, Remus, I'm sure he will ignore Harry in his own Hearing if he can get away with it. No, he – he seems to have an ulterior motive."

To this everyone shares a concerned look and I ask: "What do you think this motive is?" And Mr. Black says: "I think it's the weapon. Albus isn't telling us what it is, but – the emphasis he puts on his need to see us protect it? That just doesn't add up. No, I think that weapon, whatever it is, is Dumbledore's motivation behind everything.  
Behind his knowledge of why Voldemort is so focused on killing Harry, behind his knowledge of why Voldemort suddenly focused on Harry, James and Lily, behind why he is so adamant on doing more to keep Harry safe than anyone else, but at the same time on why he has put Harry through all those situations Harry mentioned."

Here I see Ron and Hermione share a concerned look and then Hermione says: "I – we think you're right, Sirius." And the man turns to her as Ron says: "As you already know, we suspected Dumbledore to have put those security measures up the way he did to test Harry. What you just said just further amplifies that."  
And Mr. Black grimaces before he says: "Then I guess that's it. Harry and I need to move – and we need to get to Camp. If that place can keep Demigods safe from monsters, it should be able to keep my poor little boy safe from that misguided old man and that murderous maniac." To this we all nod and then Chiron stands up and says:  
"Sirius, you and Harry will be more than welcome at Camp Halfblood whenever you want to come. You will be welcome and you will be safe." And while Mr. Black sighs in relief, does Chiron turn to the others as he says: "And the same will count for you and your families." Making everyone smile gratefully as Grover reads on.

 _ **During third … to cry.**_

This seems to really worry Mr. Black, but before he can open his mouth, does Percy say: "It's because, if I had gone to Camp, it would have only been a matter of time before dad would recognize me and then it would become unsafe for me to leave, because the Camp borders not just keep the monsters out, they also mask Demigod scents.  
Mum knew this and feared it would take me months, maybe even years, before I would be well-trained enough to face those monsters and come see her. That's why she didn't want me to go at the time. She didn't want my inexperience to turn me into a prisoner." And this seems to calm Mr. Black's concern down before Grover reads on.

 _ **That night … a start.**_

This shocks most of us, bar Percy, who just looks befuddled and he says: "I forgot I had that dream." And while I can understand why as Demigods are definitely sensitive to prophetic dreams, do I still feel shocked that my boyfriend saw a vision of Zeus and Poseidon in the middle of their fight and Grover reads on with an awed voice.

 _ **Outside, it … pouring rain.**_

"Damn, how the heck did you manage to get there?" Hermione asks shocked and Ron scoffs as he says: "He's Percy's best friend. Of course he managed to find him." And while Hermione seems disbelieving of this, do Grover and Percy share a smile of true brotherhood before the Satyr turns to focus back on the book.

 _ **But he … exactly Grover.**_

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron then asks in shock and Grover turns red as he says: "You're about to see what I look like when I'm not hiding myself in the Mortal world. What I look like when I'm at Camp Half-blood. Yeah, I have to hide some of my looks when I go out." And before anything else, does he read on.

 _ **"Searching … he yelled.**_

"Oh – wait, what?" Mrs. Longbottom asks and Ron answers: "Zeus and Other gods." To which Hermione asks: "How did you know that?" And Ron answers: "All those recognized as a Champion or Demigod can understand ancient Greek and Latin like it's modern day English. It's in our genes." Hermione looks intrigued and Grover reads on.

 _ **"It's right … cloven hooves.**_

And with that does Grover actually kick off his shoes, socks and pants and a pair of hooves and goat-like legs shows under them to the shock of our many new friends and then Mr. Lupin says: "Well, that's certainly not something you see every day." And this seems to be what the others need to hear for their shock to wear off.  
Mr. Black is the first to start snickering and then the others follow, enticing Mr. Black to laugh harder and the whole group laughs. Yet for some reason I get the feeling they're more laughing over Mr. Lupin being the one who says this than really a reaction to the shock. I then take the book from Grover and start reading the next chapter.

 _ **MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING**_

And through confused shock does everyone instantly stop laughing and Ron asks: "You just don't do normal titles, do you?" Yet Percy seems to remember what happened when his mother did this and his face proves this as a look of slight grief is shown on his face. "Never mind." Ron mutters, cringing and I hurry on reading.

 _ **We tore … watching you."**_

"How did she know that?" Hermione asks and Grover answers: "Chiron always sends letters to parents of Demigods who are aware that their kids are Demigods when he sends their kid a Keeper. It's to give them the assurance that their kids are safe as well as the knowledge that said kid might be heading to Camp Half-Blood soon."  
"But Mrs. Jackson didn't want Percy to go." Hermione says shocked and Chiron nods as he says: "Which is why I decided to go with Grover. Sally managed to write us a letter back and tell us this, so I decided to give her an extra assurance that Percy was safe." At this Percy gives the centaur a thankful smile as I continue reading.

 _ **"Watching me … you mean?"**_

"So let me see if I get this straight. If Voldemort were a mythical monster and Harry grew up in the Mortal world, then him not knowing of Voldemort and the Mythical world would make it harder for Voldemort to send Death Eaters and other murderers after him? That would actually achieve what Dumbledore is trying?"  
Mrs. Longbottom asks and Chiron nods, but then he says: "It would, but that still doesn't mean he should try it, whether it's in the Mythical or the Magical world. He shouldn't try, because of what Harry said. His experiences just makes it morally wrong for Dumbledore to try and treat him like that." At this Mrs. Longbottom sighs and nods as I read on.

 _ **The weird … blood-thirstiest minions."**_

"Wait, why is Lord Hades after Percy? Does he believe Percy to have stolen the Master Bolt as well? Why does he think that? Does this have anything to do with the fight between Lords Zeus and Poseidon? Did he cause that fight to escalate?" Ron asks and Percy smiles: "Do you want me to spoil the book?"  
At this Ron shrugs and says: "Not really, but I'm willing to bet that either Hermione and I or – if he feels well enough – Harry, Hermione and I can figure this whole thing out before the book is read." And Hermione asks: "Do you think Harry will? Feel well enough again, I mean?" And Ron sighs in pain before he says:  
"To be honest, I'm not sure. That rant just now was worse than the rant he gave us a few days ago and, to be honest, part of me feels like it is over a month late. I – I just don't know how much emotional and mental damage that delay could have caused him." And while this makes everyone look at Harry's door in concern before I read on.

 _ **"Grover!""Sorry … this weird.**_

"And yet Lady Hecate chose to have these books in your perspective. Are you still so sure about that?" Bill asks with a large smile, but Percy smiles back and says: "Trust me, that's more because the craziest stuff happens to me more than to others and will change after the fifth book." At which Bill laughs and nods before I read on.

 _ **My mom … car exploded.**_

"Why the heck did Lord Zeus try to kill you?" Hermione screams in shock and Percy mutters: "Because that was the first time he was able to spot me since he started accusing me. And because he just doesn't do things halfway. Trust me, you'll see as the books continue." And while Hermione still looks shocked, do I continue reading.

 _ **I remember … the road.**_

"I can't believe he just went and did that! Did he not even care that there was a mortal or a Keeper in the same car?" Hermione snarls and then Percy shocks her as he says: "I know he was fighting my dad and all, but trust me, it was desperation more than anything else that made him do so." And I read on, feeling proud of my boyfriend.

 _ **Next to … was hope.**_

"Okay, it's official. Percy is the mythical version of Harry and Grover is the mythical equivalent to Ron." Ginny says and Grover and Ron share a shocked look before Percy shrugs and says: "Heh, there are worse people to be compared to." And both his best friend and Harry's best friend nod in agreement as I continue reading.

 _ **"Percy," my … property line."**_

"Wait, she can't?" Hermione asks and she goes on: "Does that mean that the barrier is like the Muggle Repellent charms that cover places like Hogwarts and the Ministry?" And Chiron answers: "I can definitely agree to that as Mortals to us are Muggles to you wizards." And while I feel intrigued by this new fact, do I continue reading.

 _ **"But...""We … a bull.**_

"Wait, a bull?" Charlie asks, actually having turned white and he turns to Percy as he says: "Please. Please tell me you got past the Boundary line safely." But instead of that does Percy say: "To be honest, he was my easiest enemy so far, if you'll believe me. Just – not back then." And Charlie whitens further as I read on.

 _ **I climbed … electric sharpener.**_

And while I am awed by how Percy describes the Minotaur and while the room seems captivated by my reading, does Mr. Black then say: "Now I get why they chose Percy for the perspective. He has the world's best descriptions. I mean, that sounds both terrifying – and bloody hilarious." And while he snickers, do I read on.

 _ **I recognized … have power."**_

"That actually counts for both monsters and Gods?" Hermione asks shocked, but Mr. Lupin says: "No, it sounds more like the whole name thing, for the Gods, is a way to keep Demigods from hurting their reputation. For monsters, this sounds more like that Taboo spell Voldemort put on his name back during the last war."  
This makes Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Longbottom, Bill, Charlie and Sirius nod and makes me ask: "Taboo spell?""A word-based honing charm. It made sure Voldemort would know when someone would speak his name. It was a way for him to instill fear as it would also break down protective wards of anyone who would say said name."  
This shocks me and makes all those who seem to have been old enough to experience this war against this Voldemort monster look down in grief as Mrs. Longbottom mutters: "So many people. So many good lives. All snuffed out, because Voldemort's men didn't accept that they spoke his name." And this makes me read on, feeling awed.

 _ **The pine … saying. Oops.**_

"As if he didn't deserve it." I hear Percy mutter and he goes on: "He deserved losing that car. Mum told me a few years ago that he stole a year's worth of her saving's from her pay checks to buy that blasted bucket of wheels and bolts." And while I can now agree with my boyfriend on his statement regarding Gabe, do I read on.

 _ **"Percy," my … the hill.**_

"That bastard is actually planning to attack a hurt Satyr and a mortal? He really is a monster." Hermione exclaims and Charlie says: "A lot of monsters on the Continent do so. It's why European Demigods get trained in doing more outer world missions than the American do. No offense." Yet I shake my head and just read on.

 _ **Down the … simply ... gone.**_

Here I stop as shock and horror are surrounding us all, but then a soft voice says: "That doesn't make sense." And we all turn to see Harry and Mrs. Tonks standing in the doorway. "You told us that your mum took care of Smelly Gabe at the end of the book. So how is it she died here?" And Percy smiles at him as he says:  
"It's possible, because he never killed her. I managed to get her back. But if I tell you how, it would spoil a good portion of the book. Just know that she's currently safe and very, very happy." At this Harry nods, yet then he turns back around and leaves back into the other room. This makes me look at Mrs. Tonks, who says:  
"We only had some time in-between our calming activity to check up on you. Harry really wants to focus on getting as much off his chest as possible. He wants to be able to be there for the group when the reading reaches the more dangerous points." And while I can't help but think: "He sounds like Thalia alright." Do I read on.

 _ **"No!" Anger … at all.**_

"Hey, I once had the ridiculous idea to use a spell I had been failing in class in need to help my friends. It made me take out a bloody mountain troll. Sometimes you just need to rely on stupid ideas in order to save your hide." And while I can barely even imagine what a Mountain troll could look like, do I continue reading.

 _ **I put … going strong.**_

"Wait, you're fighting a monster that just brought your mother straight to the Rich One – and the Big Guy is still trying to see you join her? Why?" Charlie asks shocked and Chiron answers: "If there is one thing both worlds have in common it's that those in power – can be quite stubborn." At which I turn back to the book in my hands.

 _ **The rain … burst apart.**_

"Am I the only one who is getting a déjà vu sense?" Ron suddenly asks and Hermione retorts: "Probably. What do you mean anyway?" And Ron shrugs as he turns to the ghost and says: "It's just that this really reminds me of last June. When Harry managed to escape Voldemort, but had to see someone close lost to do so."  
At this Hermione gasps in shock and she turns to Cedric to apologize, but the ghost shakes his head and says: "I got to admit that there are similarities, but remember. I was allowed to stay here until Harry has moved past his guilt over what happened to me. We should focus on that." At this Harry's friends nod and I read on.

 _ **The monster … the farm-house.**_

"How the heck did you manage that?" Ginny asks shocked and Chiron answers: "Demigods, when faced with great threats, will have their ADD work in their advantage. Percy's just hadn't worn off quite yet and his genes recognized the camp as a safe haven they had to reach." And while Ginny seems awed, do I read the last bit.

 _ **I was … him inside."**_

And the fact that the first thing Percy thought of me was that I had hair curled like a princess makes me read the last bit with a blush on my face. Percy too is rubbing the back of his head in slight awkwardness, which I blame on the fact that he, only a few months ago, got his memory taken away and then returned to him.  
I sigh and say: "That's the end of that chapter. I guess the summoning and the start of our first quest isn't far off, is it?" At this Percy shakes his head, but then he says: "It isn't. However, there is one hardship you and I will have to overcome starting next chapter." And he needs only look back at the ghost for me to get what he means.

And while it has been several months since I saw him stab himself to defeat Kronos, do I grimace as I wonder how I will respond to hearing about him. "Especially when Percy still thinks him to be on our side. That's going to be tough. But it's nothing a Daughter of Athena, supported by a Son of Poseidon can't handle."  
And while I have no doubt that, at one point in time, many of my brothers and sisters would have scoffed at me for falling for someone of rivaling blood, do I know that Percy has done too much good for both Camps for that to be of issue now. Then I start to snicker as I wonder when I started thinking in such regal speech and shrug at it.  
Only as I do, does a bright light shock us all and I realize this will be how all of us will be brought here. And as I look around the many doors that cover this incredible place, do I wonder: "Just how many of us are they planning to bring in here anyway?" And with that do I turn back to the newcomers that get left behind in the faded light.

* * *

 _ **But who are they?  
**_ _ **Well, I do have plans for one of them, but I am not sure about the other one yet. On one hand I want to bring Luke in the way I brought Cedric in, but that will ruin too much of the plot of the whole series. If nothing else, he will probably come out when they read the final two chapters of Lightning Thief, but no sooner.  
**_ _ **So, who else should I pick? Please pick someone important to the fifth and sixth chapter, because I really don't know who to pick. Also, the person I am certain about is Clarisse La Rue as she will play a valiant role in Percy's recognition as Son of Poseidon. So now it's just a matter of picking the other reader.  
**_ _ **Help me pick,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Ps. No Thalia, by the way. Sorry, but she can't come until later. Hades, however, is an option as he is actually one of the few Gods already aware of the Dimension.  
PPS. I really hope to continue writing many more stories in the future, but the way I post them will depend on the new poll that is on my profile page. Please go there and vote, thanks.**_


	32. Concerns Voiced

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I took a good look at the upcoming chapters and the only new characters that show up in the next four chapters are Dionysus, Clarisse and Luke, making it a little hard for me to decide on how to do this. So I did some thinking, read your suggestions and came up with an idea that I think will be very well-liked.  
**_ _ **Chapters five and six are going to be HP related in terms of arriving characters, Chapters seven and eight will be PJ related, yet both of them will have something in common with who is going to come and then, in the chapter that introduces Hades, I will do him and Clarisse, followed by Mrs. Dodds and one other person of choice.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31  
**_ _ **Concerns Voiced**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

Ever since Percy and Chiron arrived, have I been expecting to get to know more and more people who actually have the privilege of being their full-selves twenty-four seven instead of only being able to do so when you are sure that even you're best friends are around. Therefore, the two that arrive really leave me shocked and confused.  
"Fred? George? Why did they get brought here?" I ask and instantly one of my brothers says: "Well, I'll say." And the other goes on: "That is just outright insulting." But then Tonks holds up her hands and says: "Ron is just confused, cause we're no longer reading about Harry. We're reading about Percy and Camp Half-Blood in America.  
We were just expecting friends of Percy, not any of ours, is all." At this the twins nod, but then one of them says: "Wait a second.""The whole reason you guys all got summoned –.""Is just to read some boring books?" To which Sirius shrugs and says: "That depends. If you're willing to call books about your best friend boring."

And instantly the two of them chorus: "Never mind." Making the man smirk at them before dad gets up and he looks at the boys worriedly as he asks: "Fred, George, I – I need to know. Do you – do you two boys dream of that joke shop of yours, because of – because of your birthright?" Yet the two seem completely confused.  
"So they never found out about that. Wow, all of us knew except them. Does that mean that Percy is unknown as to his actual lineage as well? Or could he potentially know and resent mum and dad for never telling him? Sure would explain his bloody crappy attitude of late." I think to myself as dad sighs and says:  
"Listen boys, before – before Bill was born, your mother was – infertile. But our family has always been a great believer of the greater beings and power – which is sort of why your mother believes in Dumbledore so much – and so we prayed to the Gods, to as many Gods as we could. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, all of them.  
And Lady Hecate, she answered our call, telling us she would let several of her domain bless us with a child as long as we would raise our children to become perfect Champions to the Gods that would bless us with their births. And your Patron god – is Hermes, the God of Travelers, Tricksters and many, many other gifts."

The two look shocked and then Percy says: "And unless I'm mistaken, we are going to be learning a lot more about Greek Mythology in the upcoming two chapters.""Why two?" The twins chorus and I ask: "You came in a pair, didn't you?" The twins nod and Annabeth says: "Pairs have been arriving because Percy's chapters are short."  
But this makes the twins grimace and I quickly say: "He is nothing like that, guys. Really. They are completely different people, I assure you." And the two seem a little hesitant to believe me, but they still nod. At this our new friends look at me confused and I say: "We have a wayward brother under the same name."  
And while I have no doubt that the twins believe I am understating things, do our new friends nod in understanding and then I ask: "So, who of you two is going to read next?""Can't any of you?" One of them asks and I answer: "We already all had our turn." At which the twins let out a faux resigned sighing and moaning sound.

 _ **Fred's POV  
PS. Sometimes George's as well. You will be able to recognize these bits by being underlined, though I will try to keep that to an acceptable level.**_

After the argument between mum and Sirius and the way things were like the breakfast after that, did we actually feel relieved that, as quickly as Harry was reunited with us, he was taken from us as well. And the fact that he was taken away by a force of power that even Dumbledore didn't recognize didn't concern either my brother or me.  
If anything it made us feel even better as we have been of the belief that Harry has become something the Headmaster, mum and Sirius use as part of an argument and a fight that really shouldn't exist, let alone concern them. And when Sirius vanished afterwards, did we see this as a sign that the power considered him the winner.

And thanks to the way that we sometimes hear Sirius talk about Harry, sometimes with mum in the room, sometimes with her not in the room, did we feel that the power was completely in the right. After that more and more people began vanishing the same way and this did make our concerns reappear and vanish over and over.  
Concern over the idea that Sirius would be undermined yet again. Concern over the idea that Harry would be caught between the crossfire again. Concern over the fact that others would expect things of him and thus not let him heal. Concern that people would get in the way of Sirius and Harry finally getting their chance to bond.

Hermione was the first we noticed getting taken and because she has been so easily influenced by mum and Dumbledore, did that really bring out our concern. But then we heard that Charlie, who has been more independent in his thinking, had also been taken and we felt a little bit better about the reality of our concerns.  
After that Kingsley, Fleur and Ron were taken and this combination of people who are both easily influenced and yet also nicely independent had made us feel better about the chances of Harry and Sirius getting to be the Godfather and Godson that the late Lily and James Potter wanted them to be, but our concerns didn't die out completely.  
Bill eased our concerns, but Remus brought them back as he has proved last year and this summer that his loyalty to an old Headmaster of his is more important than the needs of his only pack-cub. But when dad and Ginny vanished, did mum really start to freak out, yet them vanishing had been the spells that killed our concerns.

And now, just when Dumbledore has managed to calm mum down and told her he has been given a few chances to interact with Harry and the others as well as Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick, does mum get a new reason to freak out and scream: "Why all of them? Why not me?" As we too get taken away.  
And while the room we get taken too is really nice, do we instantly feel as if our concerns were actually valid as everyone we have seen being taken is there, including people we didn't even know had been taken and four people we have never seen or met before. But Harry, the boy we care most about, is nowhere to be found.

And the welcome we receive would have hurt, had it not been for the sort-of explanation Tonks gives us. Yet the idea that all these people got summoned here, not to help Harry heal and Sirius become a better father figure, but to read some random books about something called Camp Half-blood sounds just utterly anti-climactic.  
That is, until Sirius tells us that it's not just this random kid and this strange Camp that they are reading about, but Harry and his adventures as well. And the knowledge that we will finally get to hear what has been driving two teens to do what the adults are constantly claiming is their responsibility excites us more than anything.  
Then dad asks us a really strange question before dumping a bombshell on us that actually makes George think: "Is that why she's so against our dream? Does she hate who our is? Is she trying to make us change or something?" And both of us now wish mum was here, if only so we could ask her these questions.  
And then finally one last distraction hits us as we get to hear a name that has been bringing out the darker sides of our characters almost every time we hear it, but to hear that it doesn't belong to the man we denounced as our brother is a great blessing. And so my twin brother calmly takes on the book and starts to read.

 _ **5 I PLAY PINOCHLE WITH A HORSE**_

"What is Pinochle?" Ron asks and my brother and I smile, glad that this reading won't be boring and that it will probably be filled with lots of fun interruptions. "It's a card game that I think the both of you will find very interesting. It involves plenty of trickery to win." An actual centaur then tells us and my brother asks:  
"Sounds nice. But who are you?" And the strangers introduce themselves as Chiron, trainer of Demigods, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Grover, a Keeper and Satyr – which is a shock in and of itself – and finally Percy Jackson. Yet the boy doesn't tell us who his father is and because of that, do I just return to the chapter.

 _ **I had … out again.**_

"Sounds like Harry after his adventure in his first. Did you read that one already?" George asks and the others nod as Bill says: "That's why so many of us were summoned. We finished with that one just before Percy and Chiron arrived. We'll do his Second once we've read this book." And I continue reading, feeling excited.

 _ **I remember … with pudding.**_

"That sounds like Hermione when she wants Harry to figure something out that the teachers are keeping secret." George says and I interrupt the girl as I say: "Don't deny it, you are too curious for your own good sometimes." And I think: "Not to mention my brother's and Harry's good as well." Before I read on, the girl silent.

 _ **The next … his hands.**_

"Now that just sounds amazing." George whistles, me able to feel how impressed he feels over this description and Chiron says: "Argus is a member of staff at the Camp. He was created by Hera, so don't think of saying a bad word about her if he gets summoned." And my brother and I take this warning to heart as I read on.

 _ **When I … around it.**_

This makes me remember how Harry looked when he was entered into the Hospital Wing after his first adventure and finally George asks: "Where is Harry anyway?" And Sirius answers: "He finally had his emotional breakdown. My cousin is helping him feel better." Yet this makes my twin and I share a worried glance.  
"Mrs. Tonks already did sessions with Harry, myself, Sirius, Neville, Tonks and Lupin. She just lets us be somewhere or do something that is calm and relaxing to us and then lets us talk our heart out before giving us one question through which we can give ourselves the advice we need to hear." To this I turn to my brother and mutter:  
"She's there, but only as someone who helps, not intervenes or directs." And the others all nod before Chiron says: "Sometimes, the best kind of help is help that is brought out from within – by an outside force or person." And while my brother and I nod in agreement with these amazingly wise words, do I then focus back on my chapter.

 _ **"Careful," a … CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**_

Here I look up, only just now noticing that, other than Chiron, all our new friends are wearing this shirt and George asks: "So, are those shirts like Hogwarts Uniforms or are they just the only things you guys wear?" But Annabeth shakes her head and says: "They really are just like uniforms." At which I nod and read on.

 _ **Just plain … reason. And ...**_

"Wait, your first adventure – started with you losing your mum?" I ask shocked and Percy shrugs as he says: "It was only temporarily, really." At which I think: "So like Harry, yet not like him at the same time." And Ron says: "Yeah, we've noticed a lot of similarities, already." Making all of us snicker before I continue reading.

 _ **"You saved … look beautiful.**_

Here everyone who has lived through the last war all look down, yet at the same time do my brother and I look around in concern, hoping that wherever Harry is, he isn't currently going through anything that can make him relive what happened to Cedric. Only, as my eyes pass over the group, do I notice something just astounding.  
"Ced-Ced-Ced – Cedric?" I ask in a gasp of shock and the ghost of someone I had actually been vouching against only last summer because of how he won an unfair Quidditch match waves at us as he says: "Was send here by Lady Hecate to help Harry stop feeling guilty." At which I think: "Thank the heavens." Before I read on.

 _ **"I'm sorry … his head.**_

At this the Satyr in question bleats in annoyance and he growls: "You have no idea how many new Demigods actually try that when they say they want evidence of what I say. Or how glad I am that you never tried that." And the boy who he brought to this incredible-sounding camp smiles at him as I focus back on the book in my lap.

 _ **But I … do something.**_

"My dear brother, how much would you bet that our dear Harry feels the same way every time he leaves Platform 9 ¾ for the Muggle station?" I ask my twin and the lad answers: "My kind brother, only a right fool would take on such a loser's bet. Of course Harry dearest feels that way." Yet to this dad says:  
"Boys –." But then he actually gets glared at by Sirius, Oliver, Hermione and even Charlie and Sirius says: "Arthur, your sons are right. Harry hates it there and that you are still trying to deny that proves that you still put Albus' word over that of your sons and their friends. For shame, Arthur." But dad seems stubborn and Hermione says:  
"Mr. Weasley, those three make me actually feel as if Malfoy has a right to hate Muggleborns. They're that bad!" And this breaks dad's stubbornness as he looks at the girl in shock before Charlie says: "You don't want to know what I read in my chapter, dad, you just don't." And with those severe words, do I read on.

 _ **Grover was … still melting.**_

"That sounds _so_ delicious." I moan and Ron laughs as he says: "Sorry guys, but we've already had dinner just a few chapters ago." Making my brother and I moan in disappointment before a familiar and very welcoming voice asks: "Maybe this can be of help?" And we happily turn in our chairs – only for our mouths to drop.  
A three story chocolate cake with roses made of strawberry and with cream of two different colors swirling across the sides like two waves flowing through each other, creating a gorgeous pattern that is complemented with a single star in the center of each circle the two connecting waves make floating in front of our favorite Seeker.  
"I'm happy to say that the success in our latest session can be compared to this cake. Three layers done, several more to go." A fancy looking woman with long brown hair says and Harry sighs as he says: "And the chocolate? Consider that a representation of how deep my problems run – how dark my past can be as it haunts me."  
And while the cake looks absolutely mouth-watering and delicious, do we all nod in understanding, a strong sense of pride overwhelming George and me as we never thought Harry would actually voice that he has issues this openly. The boy then floats the cake over and while he slices it up for all of us to have a piece, do I read on.

 _ **Drinking it … the table.**_

"Uhm Grover, what exactly did you have Percy drink there?" Lupin asks the Satyr and he says: "It's called Ambrosia, it's a medicine created by the Gods to help their offspring and themselves when they're back from a dangerous quest or facing a dangerous threat." Our old DADA teacher hums at this answer and I read on.

 _ **"Come on … was seeing.**_

"Great, we get to see if Harry and Percy really are exactly the same." Ron says and we look up curiously at this as he says: "Harry's books are written in such a way that his descriptions of locations are gorgeous, but his descriptions of himself and others – are horrendous." And while the others laugh in agreement, does my brother read.

 _ **The landscape … my stepfather.**_

"Yep, they are exactly alike." Ron laughs and I ask: "I'm going to assume that your description was quite the same, wasn't it Ronnie –." But then Ron suddenly turns stern and growls: "Never call me that again. Petunia calls her son a similar name and I am _nothing_ like him." George and I nod in shocked acceptance and I read on.

 _ **"That's Mr. … a satyr.**_

This makes Grover glare at his best friend, but then Hermione rolls her eyes and says: "Oh please, I've heard worse over the years. That and Percy was still in shock over everything. You can't blame him for using the first thing that comes to his mind as unusual." Making the Satyr blaat in annoyance and Percy smile at her as I read on.

 _ **"Annabeth?" Mr. … behind her.**_

"You always know exactly how to surprise me when I least expect it." Percy J. tells the girl next to him with a smile I just know our Percy would never give anyone, not even his own girlfriend. "Well, someone needs to keep you on your toes, so it might as well be me, Seaweed Brain." The girl teases back and I laugh as I read on.  
Yet while my brother reads, do I think: "I seriously wish Penelope could work on our Percy the way Annabeth seems to work on Percy J. Might have kept him from turning into such a bloody no-good bastard." And yet I don't say a word, just listening to the sound of my twin reading and hoping Percy J. will arrive soon.

 _ **"So," I … broke in,**_

At this the centaur, that is sitting down on the ground between the couch shared by Percy J. and Annabeth and the chair Grover is on, laughs and he says: " _Chiron-Brunner._ That's a classic. I can only imagine what my other new arrivals thought of me when they realized my pseudo name was fake. Oh, boy, I'm not sure I want to know."  
This makes others look at him and he says: "Let's just say that, sometimes, it wasn't me who thought up the names I would take on when going to check on new Demigods. And one or two times, it was one of the Hermes kids who came up with the names. Trust me, those weren't always appropriate." At which I read on while snickering.

 _ **"I'm glad … the class.**_

"What happened to the guy?" Hermione asks in concern and Chiron answers: "We managed to send him up to Salem. Turns out they needed a special instructor there and the guy's credentials seemed to fit the stuff requested by the school." Yet this seems to shock Hermione and she mutters: "Salem Institute for Witches."  
Shocking the Centaur before he crosses his arms and he says: "Well, what do you know. I got in contact with your magical world without even knowing it. Hmm, I wonder if that was my only time." At which Lupin says: "We will be happy to fill you in if we spot something." And Chiron nods in gratitude before I read on.

 _ **"You came … Hawaiian shirt.**_

"I guess that is one thing that the Magical and the Divine world have in common." I mutter and my brother goes on: "In both, you should never judge a book just by its cover." At this everyone nods and then we chorus: "So, who is this guy?" At which Chiron retorts: "Well, why don't you read on and find out?" And I happily comply.

 _ **"You do … same question."**_

"Am I the only one feeling like we're dealing with a Divine version of Snape here?" Ron suddenly ask and all those who had the man for a teacher shake their heads, even as Hermione mutters: "Professor Snape." But because the man never earned anyone's respect, do my siblings and their friends ignore the girl as I read on.

 _ **The camp … Orientation film?"**_

"What's a film?" Dad asks and while the Demigods look at him shocked, does Mrs. Tonks answer: "Imagine that you're reading a book and using your imagination to envision what you are reading. You then plant those visions into a Pensive and then show them off on a huge screen. Does that make any sense, Arthur?"  
And dad nods in excitement as he asks: "And this works for all kinds of books?" At which Andromeda nods, but then she says: "However, it doesn't usually get done that way. Films – or movies as they are also called – are usually used for either entertainment or education." And while dad looks greatly intrigued, do I read on.

 _ **I asked … were you."**_

"But wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why did something like this not happen in the first chapter? When you were all at the Museum and standing at the column?" Hermione asks and Chiron answers: "At that time, Zeus _knew_ that Percy existed, but not _where_ he was." And while this doesn't really satisfy the girl, do I read on.

 _ **"But they're … tell me."**_

"I still don't really like this God, but – it sure would be nice if he could repeat that little speech of his to people like Dumbledore and Fudge." Harry mutters and I look at the others, but they don't seem too concerned and I realize this must be an aftereffect from his earlier breakdown. This relieves me and I read on, feeling better.

 _ **I wasn't … let him.**_

"I sure know how that feels." Harry grumbles, only for Hermione to reprimand him and say: "And still you always let Snape put you in trouble." But to this Ron stands up and says: "Hermione, that's not even fair. Snape always uses all the wrong things to get under Harry's skin. You know he never plays fair when it comes to that."  
And the girl seems cross, seeming to hesitate between agreeing with the boy and arguing with him, but then Sirius says: "Hermione, teachers that don't earn your respect don't deserve to be defended either. And considering that Snape pulls the same low blows with me, I know what I'm talking about." And before anything else, do I read on.

 _ **I said … even believe."**_

Here I see Harry, Ron and Neville share a look and Ron says: "I swear, that guy and Snape should – well, I'm not sure I want them to ever meet or not. It would be hilarious to see them tear into each other, but – would it even be a fair fight? What with this Mr. D. being a God and all?" And his friends shrug, but then Hermione screams:  
"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Neville –!" But then Sirius snarls: "Hermione, stop! You can't tell me you don't have a teacher you can't stand or don't always complain about, so don't reprimand your friends over what you do yourself. It'll just make you out to be a hypocrite." But Hermione doesn't seem to listen as she says:  
"Don't even try to defend them, Sirius. You're only doing it, because you hate Snape just as much!" But then the man growls: "And how many of our arguments this summer did _I_ start?" And the girl wants to answer, but then falters and Sirius growls: "My point exactly. Snape is no angel and he deserves to be criticized."  
At this the girl hesitates, but then she says: "But Snape is constantly risking his life, spying on You-Know-Who." To which Sirius retorts: "And the respect he should earn for that gets nullified thanks to how he treats those he is supposed to be working with." And finally the girl seems out of arguments, making me read on relieved.

 _ **He waved … Diet Coke.**_

"Wait, that's Dionysus! The God of Wine and Madness! What is he doing in a camp full of kids and teenagers?" Hermione asks shocked and instantly my brother and I burst out laughing as we have no doubt this outburst is thanks to her losing her previous argument with Sirius, but before the girl can turn to rant at us, do I read on.

 _ **He sighed … little kid.**_

"I swear, the similarities are just downright scary." I mutter, but Hermione seems to think me an easier target to win an argument against as she says: "Professor Snape has never sounded –." But I ask: "Have you ever heard him do anything other than insult and complain, Hermione?" And the girl falls silent as Fred reads on.

 _ **"And ..." I … my life.**_

"Okay, that settles it. I _want_ this god and Snape to meet. Will finally get rid of the greasy bastard!" Ron cheers, but before Hermione can do more than glare at him, does he grumble: "Okay, fine. They can meet _after_ Snape is done _spying for us_." And while the girl wants to open her mouth, do I not give her a chance as I loudly read on.

 _ **"Would you … this assignment."**_

"What less-than-perfect? Surely he can't blame Hades sending a Minotaur after Percy J. on Grover! That's not even fair!" Hermione yells and Chiron says: "What you have to understand, Hermione, is that guiding Demigods to Camp is a dangerous task. Therefore, perfection and hard work is something we _need_ to expect from our Satyrs."  
"And Mr. D knew that Chiron had to stand in for me when the Kindly One attacked him. And because keeping Demigods safe on their journey is the _one_ vital part of a Keeper's task, does meeting a monster the way Mrs. Dodds met Percy J. come across as a taboo among Keepers." Yet the girl doesn't agree with this as I read on.

 _ **Grover's face … the West."**_

Yet here I stop as I realize that we are about to get into a lesson about Greek Mythology and whatnot and I turn to my twin brother as I think: "Let's make sure this little impromptu class doesn't sound like Binns or something." And my brother nods at me, coming to sit a little closer and thinks: "I'll do Percy J." Before we both read.

 _ **"The what … same gods."**_

Yet here we notice the Demigods share a concerned look with each other, worrying us until Chiron says: "No worries, an hour after her defeat, the Gods started getting back in control of their own forms. If anything, they have more control now than they've had for centuries." And this shocks us as Harry asks:  
"Wait, are you saying that –?" And Percy J. replies: "That if you refer to Zeus as Zeus, he is that person, but if you refer to him as Jupiter strong enough or enough times, he becomes Jupiter." And Hermione asks shocked: "So they are actually two people in one body?" To which the Demigods nod and Grover says:  
"Yeah, and it caused for quite a few problems over the last few months. You'll read about it in the Heroes books. That's more or less when it started." And Harry looks at the books with a sense of concern that really confuses my brother and me, but then Ron mutters: "Not now, later." And we nod before reading on.

 _ **"And then … some club.**_

"That sure sounds like how Muggleborns feel when they first get told how the Magical world is a part of their lives, but has been hidden from them for years." Hermione mutters and Harry nods as he says: "Not to mention how it feels when you enter Diagon Alley for the first time." This time Hermione nods at him as I read on.

 _ **"Who are … other campers."**_

"Now that is one way to prove that everything you have told him is true." Mrs. Tonks says and Chiron shrugs as he says: "I believed Percy was ready and that a bit of practical evidence, other than the Horn, would help him adjust better. Also, boys, why don't you read on? We still have one chapter left to go." At this George sighs and reads on.

 _ **6 I BECOME SUPREME LORD OF THE BATHROOM**_

And instantly I feel that I got the better chapter and laugh as I can easily feel my twin's jealousy. Mrs. Longbottom then turns to Percy J. and asks: "I can only imagine that your titles are constantly this humorous because you go through many depressing and harsh environments?" And the Demigod nods at her as I continue reading.

 _ **Once I … That's him."**_

"Boy, I know how that feels." Harry growls in annoyance and my brother and I share a look, both of us imagining different scenarios of what the boy can expect in our coming year and sharing it mentally with each other and grimacing at the scenario the other sends to us. Sirius then pulls him closely against his side and George reads on.

 _ **Most of … or something.**_

"Trust me, if they are anything like the students back at Hogwarts, they probably expected a lot more out of you than just a simple flip." Harry growls angrily and Percy J. sighs as he says: "Yeah, I found out about that soon enough. You get that kind of treatment too?" And George and I think: "You have no idea." As George reads on.

 _ **I looked … being truthful.**_

"Surely you don't keep an Inferi in there!" Mrs. Tonks gasps, but Chiron asks: "What's an Inferi?" And this instantly calms her and the other adults down, before Hermione asks: "But then, if what moved the curtain isn't alive and isn't an Inferi – then what is it?" Yet the Demigods keep quiet and so I grumble and read on.

 _ **But I … Mr. D.**_

"I sure deserved it." Grover mumbles, only for Hermione to snap: "No, you didn't! Didn't you hear me defend you earlier?" But the Satyr seems not to care and says: "You live by your rules, I live by mine." And finally it seems that the girl has met her match as she only reels back, but doesn't retaliate as George continues reading.

 _ **"Grover won't … Grover's part."**_

"That –!" Hermione wants to yell, but then George snaps: "Don't bother! Percy J. agrees with you! his thoughts are all in here and they sound pretty similar to what you will probably say." And the girl looks shocked, but then she sends a proud smile at Percy, who smiles back and shrugs, not seeming to care as George reads on.

 _ **I wanted … twenty-eight."**_

"SAY WHAT?" The whole group of teens – my brother and I included – shout in shock, while the adults just look at the Satyr with wide eyes and Grover shrugs as he says: "What can I say? Satyrs age differently from humans. I'm pretty sure Chiron explains that to Percy J. as well." At which I hurry back to reading the chapter.

 _ **"What! And … other career... ."**_

"Not a chance!" Grover smirks, but then he suddenly turns depressed right after and sighs as he says: "Still, I wish me living my dream – didn't come at such a horrible cost." And instantly Percy J. and Annabeth come to sit with him and wrap an arm around him. Yet neither of them seem willing to elaborate and so George just reads on.

 _ **"That's not … your mind."**_

This makes us both look at Cedric and the ghost nods as he says: "Yeah, I got to end up in there. Heck, we even had the room show us Lord Hades himself during one of the chapters." This makes me shudder, but not George. And to both our relief, does it not seem as if anyone noticed this difference between us before George reads on.

 _ **"What do … tour continued.**_

By now Harry is actually frowning at Chiron with his arms crossed and he says: "No offense, Chiron, but you really are treating Percy no better than Muggleborn guides treat new Muggleborns. Constantly talking of completely new things with that attitude that makes us feel bad for feeling stupid and not understanding what you mean."  
At this Chiron rubs the back of his head and Harry says: "I mean, I get that you probably had that whole solstice thing on your mind, but even just using a few more words to explain what you mean or adding an explanation to your sentences would make this whole thing a whole lot better, okay?" And the Centaur nods as George reads on.

 _ **We saw … little weird.**_

Yet this reignites the ire Harry feels on Percy J's behalf and growls: "It was a perfectly good question and I'm betting one he wouldn't have asked, if you had let him watch that film instead of just giving him a tour and not explaining everything." At this Chiron turns red and mumbles an apology to Percy J. who just shrugs it away as I read on.

 _ **"We still … a stick.**_

"You actually saw Hestia on your first day there? No wonder you always get out of all kinds of crazy stuff unscathed, she blessed you on your first day of consciously being there. Di Immortales, why didn't you ever tell me?" Annabeth asks and Percy retorts: "You think I remembered this?" And the girl hums as George reads on.

 _ **The pair … along, Percy."**_

"You were drawn there." George says and I go on: "You're a son of Poseidon." To which Annabeth smirks and asks: "You needed this to realize that? I called him Seaweed Brain before, remember?" But to this we shrug and say: "We thought it just a fun nickname between friends." Which the girl seems to accept before George reads on.

 _ **Most of … and fists.**_

"That is just an insult to the color red." Ron growls and Ginny says: "And that comes from a Gryffindor, not the Champion of Ares, mind you." Yet to this Percy says: "Trust me, you're a lot better for Ares than its current councilor. I'm pretty sure she'll be introduced soon." And Ginny looks curious as I read on.

 _ **The roof … of red.**_

"Why does that sound like someone who has Crabbe and Goyle's bulk, but Malfoy's nastiness?" Harry asks and instantly Ron turns to Percy J. and practically begs: "Please tell me she's not like that! Please!" But Percy J. shrugs and says: "We don't know them, so we can't say, sorry." Making Ron moan as George reads on.

 _ **I kept … any here."**_

"Or in the Forbidden Forest." My brother and I happily chorus, but this doesn't seem to amuse Chiron and he growls: "That is one herd I am not proud of to be related to.""Why not?" Percy J. asks and Chiron answers: "They think themselves above humans, that they belong only to the stars. They're worse than most of my brethren."  
Yet to this Harry says: "That's not entirely true. There's one Centaur, his name is Firenze, who doesn't agree with that. He helped me when I was eleven and even let me ride him." And this seems to calm Chiron's anger as he says: "Ah good, there are still the exceptions to the norm then." And Harry nods happily as George reads on.

 _ **"You said … still needed."**_

"There is no way I could ever do that." Sirius mumbles and he looks at Chiron as he says: "Living a life so long I lose people like Remus and Harry and then have to see their potential offspring grow old and pass away as well? Nu-uh, not me." And while Chiron sends him a smile of sympathetic understanding, does George read on.

 _ **I thought … for us."**_

"What is it with adults and them turning hard of hearing when they don't want to discuss something? Does growing up equalize that they don't believe they can say _I'd rather not say_ anymore or something?" Harry groans and most of the adults in the room do indeed turn red in embarrassment, making George snicker as he reads.

 _ **The blond … architecture book.**_

"You both really had dreams of crazy magnitude even before I met you guys." Percy J. smirks and Annabeth laughs as he says: "Yeah, where you never had any wishes whatsoever." But to this Percy J. shrugs and asks: "Why would I want any? Mum took care of the only problem I had to face outside of being a Demigod, so what's the point?"  
At this Harry sighs and says: "I sure know how that feels. People think I expect and dream big and gigantic – the size of my title or something – but they couldn't be more wrong if they tried. If I can just find a quiet place out in the open to live with my friends, I'll be perfectly content." And George reads on, me feeling his pride.

 _ **"Annabeth," Chiron … evacuation center.**_

"Are all the cabins like this?" Ron asks in shock and I already know exactly why he is so shocked. It's because he has always seen his position as youngest of the Weasley males as some sort of crutch and I also know that George and I never really made that any easier for him. But Percy J. seems not to know of this as he says:  
"Not anymore." And the sense of pride and the way that the other Demigods smile at him make me know that he did something incredible. Yet when Chiron says: "Percy, you shouldn't spoil the finale of your own series." Do I feel like grumbling as I can't stand the idea of not knowing what he did for so long as George reads on.

 _ **Chiron didn't … said anything.**_

"If any cabin can relate to dumb mistakes like that, it's the Hermes cabin." Annabeth says, smiling at Percy J. with a loving smile and the boy shrugs as he says: "What can I say, I might be a Son of Poseidon, but it was perfectly easy fitting in with the Hermes cabin." And while Annabeth giggles at this, do I read on.

 _ **Annabeth announced … different somehow.**_

And while the boy's description really impresses me, do I also know that the boy's future in these books is not a positive one as Annabeth, Percy and Grover all turn somber, even if they try to hide it which they fail at and Chiron ruffles his fur in a very depressing way, letting out a soft neigh of pain before George reads on.

 _ **I glanced … sleeping bag.**_

"How did that happen?" Fred asks and Percy sighs as he says: "Zeus thought I was guilty of something important and decided to – as he would put it – _deal with me_ so he struck down the car mum and I were riding in, burning everything I owned to a crisp." And while this makes my brother and I cringe, do I then read on.

 _ **Just the … my pockets.**_

"I'm going to assume that, like with the Houses, every cabin has some campers that are a contribution to their Patron and some that just ruin it for everyone?" Hermione asks and while Ron glares at her over the House thing, does Percy say: "Yep, and you'll soon meet Ares' problem child." Which makes George shudder and read on.

 _ **"How long … the one."**_

"The one to what? Solve this problem that seems to be the main problem this whole book? Wait, surely you didn't think that Percy could bring dad's Bolt back, did you?" Harry asks, but his words shock and confuse us and while Annabeth answers: "Of course not, at that point I didn't even know the Bolt was involved."  
Do my brother and I share a look before we ask: "Ehm, Harry?""What do you mean with _dad's Bolt?"_ And the boy turns red as he says: "Sorry guys, I've been here so long I got used to calling him that." And while this confuses us even more as I don't think Sirius has anything to do with Lightning, does he give us a note to read.

 ** _I, James Christian Potter, hereby claim to be of full knowledge that the blood running through Hadrian Aereolus' veins is not in any sense or form my own, but that I, by blood, magic and soul, accept and recognize him as the Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. By Lady Hecate, so I Swear, So Mote It Be._**

I read the note and then read it twice more before I realize exactly what I am reading and how it connects to what Harry said and George asks: "Wait, Zeus – is your dad?" And Harry nods, yet then George and I share a look and chorus: "But what about Sirius?" Only to get everyone to look at us as if we're crazy or something.  
"Harry, when you were taken.""And when Sirius was taken right after.""We thought it was some greater power wanting to give you and him the chance.""To be the Godfather and Godson that Lily and James Potter wanted you to be.""To know you actually have a dad.""What does that mean for your bond with him?"  
Yet while Harry seem touched that we care for this so much, does Sirius just pull the boy close and say: "Simple, I will keep taking care of my little godson until we meet Zeus and then we'll see where we go from there." And this instantly quells all of the concerns my brother and I started to feel, making George read on relieved.

 _ **"What's your … they re-form."**_

This instantly makes everyone concerned and Lupin asks: "If – if that's the case, then – is it really safe for Harry and Sirius to – to try and get to Camp after we're done reading?" And instantly Chiron says: "Yes, they will be safer at Camp than anywhere else, especially Harry." Yet the man doesn't elaborate on this and so George reads on.

 _ **I thought … get it.**_

"You thought he had watched that film, didn't you?" Hermione asks the girl and Annabeth nods at which Chiron sighs and says: "I should have told you this was not the case before I left for my class. I'm sorry, Annabeth, Percy." But the Son of Poseidon doesn't seem to really care for this as he shrugs before I read on.

 _ **"My mom … they are."**_

By now my brother and I feel shocked, but then we look up and I want to ask something, but then Annabeth says: "The same doesn't always count for Champions. More often than not, they inherit some character traits, but not the usual stuff that defines Demigods from Mortals." And my brother nods in gratitude before he reads on.

 _ **"You sound … to start.**_

"I felt exactly the same way after I left Diagon Alley for the first time. Heck, even last summer there were things like Aurors and Port Keys that I had never heard about, that people just didn't think I should learn about until I get confronted with them." Harry sounds insulted at the end and Ron mutters an apology as George reads on.

 _ **Then a … camo jackets.**_

"And in come the Divine Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and – wait, who can we compare the fourth one too?" Ron asks and Harry shrugs as he suggests: "Flint?" And instantly my brother and I chorus: "Good one." And those that know Flint and have seen him play all nod in agreement before George focuses back on the book.

 _ **"Clarisse," Annabeth … of Ares."**_

"Or as I like to call her, the most unhelpful friend ever." Percy jokes and Ron asks: "You call her your friend?" To which Percy J. shrugs and says: "Clarisse is definitely a right bully, but she also has a lot of good in her character and I got the honor to see that." At which Ron mutters: "Huh, not like Malfoy then." Before my brother reads on.

 _ **I blinked … the bathroom.**_

"That is just so unfair, she was using you being busy to ambush you. Are you sure she's a friend?" Harry asks shocked and disgruntled and Percy J. shrugs as he says: "Like I said, she's a bully, but she's also someone I know I can count on when it comes down to it." Yet while Harry still seems cross, does George read on.

 _ **I was … classier johns.**_

"Wait, aren't you a Son of Poseidon?" Harry suddenly asks and Percy cringes as he says: "Yeah, though I didn't know it at the time." At this Harry cringes as well and asks: "You're going to use your powers without knowing it, aren't you?" And the boy nods before sending a guilty smile at Annabeth that makes me read on intrigued.

 _ **Clarisse's friends … her fingers.**_

"Why were you there? Why didn't you try and get others to help you? Or get either Mr. D. or Chiron?" Neville asks and Annabeth sighs and says: "I did that the first few times after Clarisse became Cabin Five's councilor. She got her cabin to retaliate against my entire Cabin right after each time. I learned my lesson."  
At this Harry and Ron share another look, while Neville seems to really get what Annabeth is getting at and Harry turns to Percy as he says: "No offense, but she is sounding more and more like Malfoy. How can you call her a friend?" And Percy says: "Sorry, that bond was formed next book." Making George groan as he reads on.

 _ **Clarisse bent … clothes. Nothing.**_

"That sounds like the time I was running from Dudley's gang and their _lovely_ game of _Harry Hunting_ and somehow got myself onto the roof. Though now that I know I am the son of Zeus, I'm starting to suspect that it was my own Divine power activating itself." Harry mutters to himself at the end, yet I can't help but ask:  
"Wait, what's Harry Hunting?" And the boy sighs in annoyance as he says: "To put it simply, I run, they chase me and I try to make sure they don't catch me. If they do, I usually end up black and blue, to put it lightly." This really angers my brother and I. But then Harry shocks us right out of our shock as he turns to dad and says:

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry to say this, but you were in the wrong last summer. You called what Fred and George did to Dudley Muggle Baiting and destructive to your efforts to better relations between Muggles and Magicals, but those Dursleys are a dozen times more destructive to those relations on a daily basis than that one act.  
Let me put it this way, Mr. Weasley, I grew up with Muggles, my mother is a Muggleborn witch who died to save my life and one of my closest friends is a Muggleborn – and if I had to pick between saving the entire Magical World – Malfoy included – and saving the Dursleys – I would pick the former in a heartbeat."  
This shocks the man and Harry sighs as he says: "Though, to be honest, I don't think I can ever expect you to understand where I'm coming from. You, your wife and your kids all come from an upraising filled with love and acceptance. To hear that something so opposite to that even exists – must be a little too hard for you to understand."

Yet this seems to be exactly what dad needed to hear to finally start believing us and the man looks down as he says: "No Harry, I may not have grown up the way you have, but that doesn't mean I should make you believe that I can't understand it. I might not be able to emphasize with you over it, but I should be able to understand.  
Or, if nothing else, I should start believing you. _You_ are the one who lived with them and _you_ are the one who knows what they're like. Not me and not Albus. I really hope you can forgive me for constantly believing his and my own beliefs over your words." And Harry smiles at dad in utter gratitude before Sirius says:  
"Arthur, maybe –." Yet there the man stops and looks at Mrs. Tonks, who nods and asks: "Arthur, would you be opposed to hearing a second-hand report on what it's like to have neglectful guardians? Because Sirius confided a lot of Walburga's care of him when he was a kid." At this dad nods and Sirius smiles as George reads on.

 _ **I stood … flailing feet.**_

"Seriously, I just can't see it. I mean, the more we read this chapter, the more I see my own bond with Malfoy and he has never been anything but a pain. So, I guess I am pulling a Mr. Weasley here, cause I just can't see how you can call someone like her a friend." Harry moans while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
At this Percy J. shrugs awkwardly himself and he says: "Sorry, but Clarisse and I really bonded over something that really is her story to tell and – well, like I said, I didn't find out until the second book." At this Harry sighs and George says: "If it's any consolation, the chapter only has one more paragraph." And he quickly reads on.

 _ **Annabeth stared … the flag."**_

"Is that going to end well?" Mrs. Longbottom asks worriedly and Percy sends his friend a fake angry glare as he says: "Considering a certain someone's plan, I'd say – yeah. Yes, it did." And Annabeth seems to get that the anger is only faked as she just rolls her eyes and says: "Oh give me a break and get over it, Seaweed brain."  
Yet before anything else can happen, does a bright light appear from where my brother and I stood when we arrived here. And for some strange reason, do I feel like sharing a look with my twin brother as we both think: "You sense that too, right?" And while I believe it could be because of our Patron, does George have other ideas.

* * *

 _ **So, who is it going to be?  
**_ _ **Well, actually Fred and George have already given a few hints and in the chapter that follows, we will get Hades and Clarisse coming in and after that Alecto and – I don't know, maybe Ares, maybe another God. Either way, I am going to bring in Harry Potter characters for the chapters that don't cover interesting new characters.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	33. Strategy And Sacrifice

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOO! I feel like a right, absolute, utter and complete IDIOT! Why do I feel like an idiot? Because I am trying to keep certain PJ/HoO characters out of the Dimension for now until Sea of Monsters, but I realized something recently. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHARACTERS TO HOLD OUT THAT LONG!  
**_ _ **I mean, I already brought in a few people that weren't even in my mind when I wrote the first chapter of Harry and Sirius exploring the rooms and I still plan to keep to the number they mentioned as much as possible. And both Lightning Thief and CoS will probably make me run out of them long before Sea of Monsters.  
**_ _ **So yeah, from now on I am just going to check out the upcoming two chapters, see if they are better fitted to my HP, PJ or HoO characters and then pick from there. Should I have realized this when I brought in Percy and Chiron? Of course I should have, but like I said, I was being an idiot and not thinking things through.  
**_ _ **Like they say, DERP,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, I am a Brony – or a Pegasister, however you want to call it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32  
**_ _ **Strategy And Sacrifice**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

It took him some time, but that makes me only feel better about having Harry back in the room with me as it proves that he really tried to make progress on how he felt and getting his spirits uplifted from the emotional breakdown he went through some time ago. And the cake that he baked to demonstrate his emotional state was perfect.  
Yet this also worries me as this only further proves that Harry finds great comfort and enjoyment in cooking and I just already know that this is not something Molly will like, maybe not even accept. Still, the fact that so many of her family have grown to love Harry's food as well makes me feel a little better about this potential problem.  
And because of that do I feel confident to focus on the current issue and that is finding out who the new arrivals are. And the fact that the Weasley twins came in while we're reading of Percy and his friends proves that, even though we switched to reading of a new world, it won't just be new people that we can come to expect.

Yet new people – to my friends and me – seem to have been picked this time, yet I only need to glance at the Weasley twins to know things are about to get really, really interesting. The new arrivals are two boys that are seem to be near twins, were it not for the fact that their slight height difference proves that they aren't entirely identical.  
The boys both have curly brown hair that falls into their blue eyes and have an elvish appearance that is complimented by their intrigued and sarcasting smiles as they look around before they chorus: "Hey guys, what's up?" And I hear Annabeth whisper: "The Stoll brothers and these two who are obviously pranksters? _Di Immortales."  
_ Making me snicker before I decide to follow Harry's sort of orders and I say: "Greetings boys. Let me introduce myself. Sirius Black, son of Hermes." To which one of them says: "No way? Really?" And instantly the other says: "So are we." And I think: "Now this is going to be interesting." And I happily start introducing everyone.

"Wow, where did you all come from?" One of the boys asks and I answer: "Magical England. And no, I don't mean Magical as in The Big Guy and the others. I mean, magical as in –." And with that do I decide to try on a little something that might cause major emotional failure, but that I personally feel confident I can accomplish.  
And so, to the shock of many, do I aim my wand at Harry and chant: "Accio my son." And whether it's because magic recognizes the bond between us or because of the conviction in my voice, does Harry actually get pulled from his seat and I happily catch him as I use my fluffy seat as a cushion to support the sudden added weight.  
Yet while Harry looks startled for a while does he then send me a warm smile and when one of the boys asks: "Wait, didn't you say he was your godson?" Do I turn to them and ask: "Does it matter?" And the two look at each other before they shrug and say: "No, not really." And then finally Chiron asks: "Boys?"  
And just by the way he looks at them, do they cower slightly and nod before one of them, the taller one, says: "I'm Connor." And the slightly shorter one says: "And I'm Travis." And they chorus: "Brothers Stoll and Counsellors of the Hermes Cabin." Yet this confuses me and I ask: "I thought Luke was the counselor?"

The two, however, instantly prove me that this was the wrong thing to say as they show expressions of pain and even a slight sense of betrayal, but the emotions flash across their faces with the speed of our joined parent and Percy says: "The end of the book will explain. Speaking of which, boys, pick a side, cause one of you is reading."  
"You think you can get us to read?" One of the boys laughs and Percy smirks as he says: "If you ever want to know what it's like to go through my adventures from my point of view." And instantly the two start squabbling before Annabeth says: "Boys, you can both read one chapter and then the next duo will arrive after you."  
And so, after a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, which happens so fast even I have trouble keeping my eyes on how fast they move their hands, does Travis seem to beat his brother two to one. And while the older brother sends his younger brother a competitive glare, does Travis happily take the book and page to the right chapter.

 _ **7\. MY DINNER GOES UP IN SMOKE  
**_

"But that happens all the time." One of them says and the other goes on: "Yeah, why is that a chapter?" And Percy answers: "Probably because these chapters are about how I experience being a Demigod for the very first time, including all that sets it apart from the Mundane world." The brothers nod and Travis reads on.

 _ **Word of … dripping wet.  
**_

"I know how that feels." Harry mutters, still cuddling close against my side and while his voice sounds annoyed and irritated, is there a content smile on his face and I know this is because of what happened earlier. And while I have never felt happier that a sudden idea of mine worked out so well, do I listen to my semi-brother read.

 _ **She showed … fast enough.  
**_

This actually makes me look at the Obstacle room we have been dealing with whenever our emotions get the better of us, especially Harry and I mutter: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that description makes this tower look a lot more tame." Yet this instantly draws the attention of the new crew and Percy asks: "There's a tower here?"  
I nod and Hermione says: "We used to explore the rooms from time to time when it was just a few of us. So far we've found an Obstacle Tower, Grass Field, a strange looking relaxation room, a music room, an Arena room, Harry's kitchen and a conference/study room. Oh, and the bedrooms as well as a single bathroom."  
This seems to intrigue the Demigods and Remus says: "We'll go explore the rooms Hermione mentioned after the brothers are done reading, is that alright?" And everyone nods before Ginny asks: "How bad is that Obstacle Tower?" And Harry answers: "I owned it on my first time." Making Travis read on with awe in his voice.

 _ **Finally we … the plumbing.  
**_

"Good grief, this reminds me of how I felt every time I found out a new skill of mine. Like back in second. Remember how that caused almost as much trouble with the students as Percy's skill probably caused him trouble with Clarisse?" And while Ron and Hermione nod in amused agreement, does Travis continue reading.

 _ **"You need … for once.  
**_

"You thought you had it bad? Try hanging around Dumbledore. You'll go nuts on his vagueness within the hour, I promise you." Harry tells the Demigods and while I can tell that Remus wants to object to this, do I send my best friend a look that asks: "Is he wrong?" And the werewolf admits defeat as Travis reads on.

 _ **I wasn't … like us."  
**_

"You really can't expect him to feel at home so quickly. He was only conscious for a couple of hours, after all. And you didn't even know if his mother or Chiron had told him anything. All you did was assume that he had watched that one video and that's it." Ron growls at the girl and while Annabeth wants to retort, does Hermione say:  
"Don't mind Ron, he always hates it when those more intelligent than him act all high and mighty or forget to mix care with what they're saying." At which Ron snickers: "You'd know, wouldn't you?" Making the girl send her smirking friend an annoyed glare before she smirks and says: "And don't you forget it." At which Travis reads on.

 _ **"You mean … it doesn't?"  
**_

This shocks Harry and he asks: "Are you saying that, even if I head for Camp and get there, Dad might completely ignore me? That I might never meet him?" But Percy smiles at him and says: "Don't worry, I set the Gods straight about that a few years in. They've changed their ways since." Harry sighs relieved and Travers reads on.

 _ **Annabeth ran … like that."  
**_

"So basically, if I move to the States, make a potential friend outside Camp and then start staying at Camp, I would have to risk my hide and hair every time I'd want to see him?" Harry asks shocked and Annabeth cringes, but then Chiron makes me feel better as he says: "Not if you use your other forms of magic to get there."  
This turns Harry thoughtful, but then he sighs and shakes his head as he says: "That wouldn't work. Wizarding magic isn't hidden the way monsters and Demigods are and the Statute of Secrecy is a worldwide fact. It's forbidden to use magic around Muggles." At this Chiron grimaces and nods before Travis reads on.

 _ **"So monsters … "Practical jokes?"  
**_

"Even we wouldn't try to spring something like a Manticore or a Cerberus or something on our friends or even Malfoy and call it a prank." One of the Weasley twins says and the other goes on: "Yeah, even we take more precautions than that." Yet while this seems to make the other set of twins share a glance, Chiron says:  
"But you have to remember that there is a difference between wizards and Demigods. There are things Demigods can do that wizards can't and vice versa. Therefore, it stands to reason that Demigods would pull pranks that wizards wouldn't think of." At which the twins shrug and say: "Fair enough." Before Travis reads on.

 _ **"The point … so young?"  
**_

"Seven is a powerful number. Is it because that was when your Demigod scent first got activated?" Remus mumbles, but Chiron shakes his head as he says: "It's a resourceful theory, but no. A Demigod starts letting off their scent upon their birth." This makes the adults grimace and share a look, but then Hermione asks:  
"But then why is it that – well, we've faced our own share of monsters, but – not many of them come from Greek mythology. And the ones we slayed definitely remained dead. So what's that about?" And at this, while the other Demigods send them looks that prove they are jealous of this last fact, Chiron seems to hum thoughtfully.  
"My guess is – the curse. Either that or there is some kind of magic developed inside England that keeps most of the monsters away from English shores and perhaps even does something to how they are structured. To their very essence. Though I doubt they will even notice." At this Hermione nods and then Harry says:  
"I actually encountered a legendary beast in my second year. Maybe you can get your answer after we finish reading that." At this, while I share a horrified and worried look with Remus, does Chiron seem to find merit in this idea and he nods before Connor says: "Well, that settles it. Travis, read." And his brother quickly complies.

 _ **She twisted … so normal."  
**_

This seems to shock Harry and he asks: "Wait, Demigods visit Olympus? As in, actually visit Olympus, the home of the Gods?" And before Annabeth can do more than Gods, does Harry ask: "Do you meet the Gods too?" And the girl nods again, making Harry smile in relief and she asks: "Why do you want to know?"  
And Harry answers: "Because even if dad will ignore me if I come to Camp, he can't do the same if I come to visit him at Olympus. I can actually finally meet someone who helped create my birth." And while I wonder why he worded it like that, do the others just send happy smiles the boy's way before Travis reads on.

 _ **"You've been … Yorker, right?"  
**_

"You do realize how big New York is, right?" Hermione asks and the Demigod that could very well be her twin turns red as Hermione says: "Sorry, I know you thought he had watched that movie, but even with that belief your question just sounded stupid." And the Daughter of Athena nods in agreement before Travis reads on.

 _ **"Oh, sure … more questions.  
**_

"I've definitely been there a time or two." Harry mutters, pain, heartache and even a strange hint of betrayal sounding through his voice. "You alright, mate?" Ron asks and Harry retorts: "Ron, let me ask you something. Every time something crazy happened, how often were we send to the Hospital Wing afterwards?"  
At this Ron looks thoughtful and he says: "Not when the Troll happened. Dumbledore didn't have much of a choice after that stunt at the Third Floor. It was just Ginny he send at the end of our second. He again had no choice during that one match and it was Snape at the end or after any of the Tasks during our last year."

By now Harry is nodding and Hermione mutters: "And even after the last task he sure was late sending you to the Hospital Wing. Why was that anyway?" At which I angrily growl: "Because he wanted Harry to recount what had happened." Shocking the two friends as well as Arthur and a few others before Arthur says:  
"But surely Albus didn't think that Harry would be able to recount such a horrific event so shortly after it happened?""He feared I would forget important details." Harry mutters and Hermione screeches: "Important details? You saw a friend get killed! You had your parents' murderer reborn! You had to escape a madman!

WHAT WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING?" The girl screams yet she is not alone as the Weasleys present scream the same and I sigh as I say: "Nothing good, I can tell you that. Though I really can't lie all the blame on him. I didn't exactly –." But then Harry says: "You tried. It's not exactly easy standing up to Dumbledore."  
This makes the others grimace as they seem to realize that Harry is right, yet I only frown in anger and a need to revolt as I say: "Maybe not, but I sure as hell am going to try harder. For my cub." I end with strength, glaring at Remus who looks ready to protest and the man closes his mouth, looking troubled before Travis reads on.

 _ **"I've got … minotaur horn.. . . ..  
**_

"You lucky bastard." Harry grins as he growls at the other lad and Percy smirks back as he asks: "Will it make you feel better if I tell you this sense of me being anonymous only lasted until the end of the week?" At which Harry laughs: "Still lucky, I lost it when I took my first step back in my home world." Before Annabeth asks:  
"How did that happen?" At which, while Harry keeps laughing at Percy, I gloomily answer: "Harry was made famous by circumstances out of his reach when he was only an infant, but grew up in the Muggle world, away from the fame. The Magical world just never let that fame die out." Annabeth nods and Travis reads on.

 _ **The counselor … stealing part.  
**_

At this those who are from the Magical World and me look at the Stoll Twins and one of them says: "Don't worry, there is a procedure behind this all." And the other says: "Yeah, we either have to pay within the week or we either get given punishment chores or lose certain privileges." Yet at this Hermione asks:  
"So wait, they _expect_ you to steal things?" And while she sounds aghast do Connor say: "Well, we are sons of Hermes, the God who stole Apollo's cattle within the first minutes of his birth." Yet when they notice that this doesn't appease the girl, does Travis say: "Don't worry, we keep a list of people who we _don't_ steal from.  
And when it comes to other Campers, we always give what we steal back within 24 hours." And this seems to be what Hermione needs to hear before Connor smirks and asks: "Speaking of, is this yours?" And he actually holds up a wand made of Vinewood, which makes Hermione turn white and scream: "HOW DID YOU?"  
And the boys shrug as they say: "You guys were really into the story. Anyone else want their little sticks back." And to my shock do the two boys show several more wands that they hid in different pockets and other parts of their cloths. This makes me actually burst out laughing and we all take our wands back as Travis reads on.

 _ **I said … about anything.  
**_

Here I notice that everyone from Camp, bar Chiron, looks like they are battling with themselves as to whether or not to feel concerned with the boy and I ask: "Was he unable to handle being a counselor or something?" But the group shakes their heads and Percy mutters: "Later." And I nod at him in concern as Travis reads on.

 _ **"So your … his mind.  
**_

"More than I could ever have guessed, especially back then." Percy mutters and I notice that his voice has a hint of heartfelt care and concern in it, but that he also sounds as if he resents Luke for something or the other. This makes me share a worried look with Harry and most of the adults before Travis reads on.

 _ **"You ever meet your dad?" I asked. "Once."  
**_

"Not even during the meetings to Olympus?" Harry asks shocked and Annabeth answers: "Luke never really counted those as we mostly just watched them hold their meeting. Though sometimes they did talk with us before or after the meeting." And I think: "But never Luke and Hermes." And I wonder why as Travis reads on.

 _ **I waited … hate prophecies."  
**_

And instantly I feel myself tensing up alongside Remus and I sigh as I mutter: "I sure know how that feels." And I notice Harry looking at me before he makes me inwardly sigh in relief as he asks: "You hate the prophesy that brought us here?" But while I think: "No, not that one." Do I shake my head before letting Travis read on.

 _ **"What do … it's dinnertime."  
**_

"Let me guess, it actually was you all along?" Harry asks and when Percy sends him a look that asks: "You think?" Does Harry laugh and say: "I sure know how that feels." Causing for most of those in the Order to try and hide their shock as I think: "Surely he doesn't know what that damned thing says." Before Travis reads on.

 _ **The moment … and naiads.  
**_

Yet this makes most of us frown and Harry mutters: "How can there be so few of you? Even Hogwarts has more students and they had a war wipe out a good portion of the Wizarding World only little over a decade ago." Yet Chiron answers: "Not all Keepers manage to accomplish their tasks." And this concerns me as Travis reads on.

 _ **At the … then someday...  
**_

This makes me playfully glare at both Percy and Harry and I growl: "You two really are alike, you both have dreams and ambitions that are way too filled with dangerous crap for your own good." And Percy laughs while Harry sends me a playful, yet also guilty smile and I happily pull the young lad close as Travis reads on.

 _ **"Here you … was home.  
**_

At this Harry sighs in a forlorn manner and he mutters: "I sure know how that feels. I just wish it had stayed longer than it did." And I pull the boy even closer, hating how danger and his stupid fame took him the only home he ever knew and the others also look at the boy with looks of care and concern before Travis reads on.

 _ **Later in … new home.  
**_

This makes me frown in concern and Percy says: "It's just that I didn't get to stay in the Hermes cabin for long and that I had to be sent on a quest not long after that. I just – I had reasons to feel at home both at my mum's and at Camp and tried to spend equal time in both places." Yet while he doesn't say it, do I still think:  
"It just didn't always work because of who you are and what this supposed prophesy is about." And this makes me share a dark look with Remus, who also remembers just fine what another prophesy took from us both and Harry all those years ago. Then Travis wants to close the book, but Hermione stops him and says:  
"Not so fast, Travis. It's Connor's turn next and after that we can get you all a room before the next pair shows up." And while the twins nod, does Harry suddenly say: "The two rooms on the left of Bill and Charlie's." At this everyone looks at him and he says: "The first on the left for Annabeth, the second for the boys."  
"How do you know that?" Connor asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "I think it's because Lady Hecate send me first before anyone else. Otherwise, I have no clue. I just know." And the twins nod before Connor happily snags the book before he says: "Damn, I got a boring title. Not cool." And he grumpily starts to read.

 _ **8\. WE CAPTURE A FLAG  
**_

"You call that boring?" Ron asks shocked and Connor shrugs as he says: "Compared to the other titles Percy could have given this chapter? Compared to the titles you've had so far?" At this Ron nods in understanding and says: "Good point. Still, that game ought to be awesome, right?" At this the Demigods nods and Connor reads on.

 _ **The next … a centaur.  
**_

Yet at this Harry smirks and says: "I got taught by someone possessed by a dark soul, a bastard with the ability to wipe memories, a werewolf and a half-giant." Yet instantly Annabeth screeches: "What do you mean, half-giant?" Harry shrugs as he says: "You'll see, he's a friend of mine." And Connor hums as he reads on.

 _ **Each morning … the Minotaur.  
**_

At this Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "I sure know how that feels. As if anyone would expect the _Boy-Who-Lived_ to be a decent chef or even like standing in the kitchen." And he shakes his head, but I pull him close and say: "You're not the Boy-Who-Lived, you're you." And my godson smiles at me gratefully as Connor reads on.

 _ **I knew … her back...  
**_

At this Harry turns to Cedric with a pained look, but the ghost shakes his head and says: "I'm not in the same boat as Percy's mum, Harry. Plus, when I realized that I could come help you, I did try and see if I could get in a council with the Fates. And they told me that the way I died now – was the most painless way."  
This makes Harry whiten and Cedric grimaces: "According to the Fates, if I had somehow escaped with you, that bastard would have then used me, as well as my parents, as a way to send a message to you. Namely that no one escaped Lord Voldemort _unharmed_. Not alive, but unharmed. I guess you understand what that means."  
And Harry nods, now whiter than what he looked like when he actually came to Albus' office that night and I almost pull the boy on my lap, not entirely happy with Cedric, but hoping that, now that Harry knows this, it will help him move on from his believed guilt over the boy's death. And while he too looks grim, does Travis read on.

 _ **I started … his weapon.  
**_

This actually sounds like a really good technique and Kingsley, Remus, Bill, Fleur and I all lean forward in interest, yet I also suppress a bit of a grimace as I see Harry and his friends do the same. "It is for the best that they learn this, especially for when Harry and I leave for Camp." I think to myself and I listen as Travis reads on.

 _ **"This is … that again!"  
**_

This both has most of those around me excited and has some of the teens turn to smile at Harry as Ron says: "Sounds like Harry the first time he was on a broom." At which his friend smiles at him before he turns to the Demigods and says: "You might want to use the break between this book and my second to read my first."  
"Is that where you are on a broom for the first time?" Grover asks and Harry answers: "Where I was on a broom for the first time, had my first Quidditch match, fought my first monster and had my first real adventure." And this instantly piques the attention of all attending Demigods, some of them more excited than others as Travis reads on.

 _ **I didn't … job complete."  
**_

"He's joking, right? How could he surviving a Minotaur not consider a job well done? How could he ask of you to risk your life yet again? How could he call that morally acceptable?" Hermione shrieks and Harry mutters: "Wow, Mr. D. is like Dumbledore." But while Remus wants to object to this, do I know Harry won't take it back.  
"Remus, you and Harry are too different in this. He was left abandoned on a Muggle doorstep by that man whereas you were offered something you never thought you'd get the right to. You can try and complain and object about his disdain of Albus' methods until you're Albus' age, it won't change a thing." I tell the grimacing werewolf.  
"Not to mention that he's not the only one who thinks like him. Or are you saying that what he did with the mirror and the Stone was acceptable?" Augusta then asks the man and Remus grimaces, while the Demigods look on in intrigued confusion and Harry says: "My first year." Which motivates Travis to quickly read on.

 _ **My spirits … me along?"  
**_

Here I see Neville turn to Grover and say: "You know, at this point, you don't remind me of Ron at all, you remind me of what I was like four years ago." And while this seems to displease his grandmother, do his friends all nod in joking agreement before Grover shrugs and says: "Still a compliment." As Travis reads on.

 _ **"Of course … the Underworld."  
**_

"Sky for Life." Harry suddenly happily exclaims and Percy smirks as he says: "No way, Harry. Nothing beats the oceans that cover the globe." But at this Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Please, the sky is filled with way better beings than the sea. There's Phoenixes, Hippogriffs, Griffins, owls, Eagles and, of course, the mighty dragons."  
At this Percy glares and says: "The ocean is where we get most of our daily supply of water from. The smartest animal on the earth, the dolphin, lives on land. And 80% of the human body is made of water.""But that water doesn't flow if air doesn't enter the lungs and has them pump the heart." Harry argues back and Harry glares.

"You two aren't about to start another war between the Gods, are you? We really don't have the room for that here, you know." Grover meekly says and the two boys look at him shocked, but then they burst out laughing and Percy says: "Of course not." And Harry says: "Yeah, we were just teasing each other, no worries."  
Yet then he sees how Arthur, Mrs. Longbottom, Ron, Bill and the Demigods are all looking at him in shocked fright and he shrugs as he says: "What, it was just a friendly sibling rivalry. No worries." And the group groans before sending them angry glares as Annabeth mutters: "Warn us next time, dimwits." And Travis reads on.

 _ **"Uh-huh.""But … River Styx."  
**_

"I can't believe that Demigods were responsible for the Second World War." Hermione gasps and then Harry mutters: "I can't believe that the Demigods didn't discover about the Wizarding world back then." Yet this makes most of everyone turn to him and he shrugs as he says: "Grindelwald? That happened at the same time, right?"  
This shocks me as I did, often, hear rumors of the Muggles being in some kind of quarrel with each other during the Grindelwald war and that Grindelwald was playing with some crazy Muggle and said Muggle's dreams during the war, but I never realized the intensity of these dreams or put much truth behind these rumors.  
"It truly is quite incredulous that the three worlds weren't discovered by either side during these battles. How exactly did your war end?" Chiron mutters and Remus says: "It was the war that made Albus famous as he defeated the bastard that started it all. Gellert Grindelwald." Chiron nods at this and Travis reads on.

 _ **Thunder boomed … no kids?"**_

"I guess not." Harry mutters, suddenly red, but Chiron shakes his head and says: "Not even the Styx would count you. Not because you don't matter, make no mistake on that, but because of the power of the Curse that affects Great Britain." And this does seem to make Harry feel better as he smiles at the Centaur before Travis reads on.

 _ **Grover's face … girl's fault."  
**_

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but why didn't the mother get punished?" Harry asks and while I get why he has trouble with that question, does Chiron say: "She was punished. Every dream she's ever had since has been doomed to fail. She lost her fame only a fortnight after Thalia was born." And Harry nods as Travis reads on.

 _ **Grover hesitated … Half-Blood Hill."  
**_

Travis has an incredible voice as he reads this as you can really feel how horrible it must have been when that happened and then Harry mumbles: "She sounds like mum." And Remus and I share a knowing look before we both nod in empathetic agreement and others smile at my godson before Travis continues reading.

 _ **I stared … Hercules. Houdini."  
**_

"Wait, Houdini was a famous wizard. He was a Demigod too?" Hermione asks shocked and Chiron hums as he says: "He was – and from what I remember, he certainly had a gift with disappearing. He must have vanished to the Wizarding world to perform great feats there." And Hermione nods before Travis turns back to reading.

 _ **"And have … the flag.  
**_

And instantly everyone who wasn't there during that event is at the edge of their seats, yet I remember another time when this happened and I turn serious as I turn to Chiron as I say: "Chiron, at Harry's first match, something dangerous almost ruined the entire event. Does the same happen here?" Chiron keeps quiet, but Annabeth says:  
"Something happened _after_ the whole thing was over, but it was over before it really begun and no one needed to be send to the Medical Tent." At this I nod, yet I feel Harry tensing next to me and he whispers: "Why did she feel like she had to be the one to verify this?" I hide my grimace at this, curious myself as Travis reads.

 _ **When the … to help."  
**_

And because of what Harry mentioned to me earlier, does this not sound good to me, especially with how the Demigods grimaced when the book described Luke as looking evil and I think: "There is something about this kid, something they're not telling us." And I keep a close eye on the Demigods as Travis reads on.

 _ **The teams … Arm yourselves!"  
**_

And because of Harry's earlier observations, do I not like these odds and I think: "They should have at least let one Cabin at a time aid Chiron with either the Judging or the medical part. That would have covered more ground, considering how callous these rules sound to be." And I tighten my grip on my arms as Travis reads on.

 _ **He spread … your team."  
**_

And Harry seems to agree with Percy as he glares at Annabeth and asks: "Tell me, how many in Team Blue knew of your strategy? Cause if I have to go by the conversation between Percy and Luke _everyone_ bar Percy knew it. Care to explain that one?" Yet the girl seems unwilling to do this, further worrying me as Travis reads on.

 _ **It was … issues, right?  
**_

"Percy, why can't you just understand what it's like to be a Demigod? Why it is that Chiron trains us as hard as he does?" Annabeth asks, obviously annoyed over the fact that Harry just questioned her and Percy retorts: "Care to blame my mum on that one?" Yet the girl seems unwilling to do this as well as Travis reads on.

 _ **Far away … fell back.  
**_

By now Harry is glaring at Annabeth something furious, the same way Ron had been glaring at McGonagall during the chapter of the Forbidden Forest and he hisses: "This better not indicate what I think, Chase. I better be wrong with what I think about all this." The girl tries to hide how this makes her anxious as Travis reads on.

 _ **Another Ares … same time.  
**_

And while Travis sounds quite callous about all this, does Harry's glare aimed at Annabeth worsen more and more and I say: "Excuse us a moment." And I guide the kid away from the group before I ask: "Okay, what's got you so bothered?" And Harry growls: "She's playing Ron's strategy. The Chess board strategy."  
This makes me wince and Harry growls: "That doesn't anger me, though. It's what she is so obviously forgetting that infuriates me.""And what is that?" I ask, worrying for my godson and the boy growls: "Ron had a year time to be a wizard. Percy barely had a week." This makes me wince as I finally get what he's getting at.  
"Good point. You think she really forgot that. That she just ignored that fact for the sake of a game's victory?" And Harry growls: "That depends. Let's just read on. If those five get stopped by Chiron, I'll know and it will take some of my anger. If not –." At this I nod, understanding how angry the boy feels over this and we walk back.

"So, you going to tell me why you feel like spearing me with your glare?" Annabeth suddenly asks, but Harry instantly proves her that interrogating him at this time is a bad idea and while he is only a newbie Demigod, can I almost hear thunder rumbling in the distance as the girl reels back in fear over how Harry glares at her.  
"I will tell you – once I am sure if you really are careless and as ambitious as I think. It will all depend on what happens next. However, if your strategy is what I think –." Yet Harry stops here and this actually frightens even me more than if the boy had completed his threat. The boy then tensely sits down and Travis reads on.

 _ **"No maiming … jelly beans.  
**_

This makes Harry look up from where he had turned his glare away from the group and he mutters: "Well, isn't that just convenient." And while Percy wants to smile and make a retort, do I shake my head and say: "Don't. I doubt he really meant it as a compliment." And the son of Poseidon frowns as Travis continues reading.

 _ **Clarisse and … conch horn.  
**_

"Chiron, may I ask where you were during all this?" Harry asks, his voice proving how hard he is trying to hold back his raging anger and Chiron makes it even harder on my godson to keep that hold as he says: "Annabeth advised me to keep an eye on the advancing team." Annabeth cringes as Harry glares at her and Travis reads.

 _ **The game … a plan."  
**_

And that statement seems to be the straw that breaks the Camel's back for Harry as he screams: "EXPELLIARMUS!" And while I wonder why he reverts to magic for this, does Percy actually block the spell, drawing out an incredible sword, but then Harry glares: "Percy, _do not_ defend her. She endangered you."  
"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Annabeth screams, but Harry screams back: "IT WAS FIVE AGAINST ONE, THE JUDGE WAS ELSEWHERE AND PERCY HAD BARELY A WEEK EXPERIENCE! YOU USED HIM FOR A SCAPEGOAT!" And this makes Annabeth cringe back, obviously not having realized this.  
"I wouldn't have minded this so much if you had left Luke with Percy or if you had confided this in Percy, but the fact that you willingly left him somewhere where bullies out for his blood could get him without taking care that he has backup or even telling him this – that kind of bloody manipulation is what I can't stand.

That's what I hate about Dumbledore. The fact that he expects me to solve crazy dangerous situations, but offers _no help, backup or anything whatsoever!_ And you treated Percy no better. A newbie who didn't even have a proper equipment was used as a Guinea pig – because you wanted your crush to get a bit of fabric for you."  
By now Annabeth has her head down, while even Percy seems in awe with the boy, who seems to glow with not just anger, but a strong sense of authority and while I can really see him as a Son of Zeus, does Chiron seem to feel as if he needs to defend the girl as he says: "Harry, what you have to understand is that, in our world –."  
But Harry's glare actually silences him and he growls: "Sacrifice, whether or health, strength or even life, is only a last resort option. Never an instant battle strategy. Daughter of Athena, indeed." Harry snorts at the end and Chiron seems unable to argue this as Annabeth cringes at the way Harry talks of her before Harry snaps:  
"Apologize." And Annabeth looks at him, but he snarls: "NOT TO ME!" And I actually feel a gust of wind blow from behind the couch we are sitting on, hitting the chair the girl is sitting on. The girl whimpers as this hits her and then mumbles an apology to Percy, who seems too out of it to respond and the Travis softly reads on.

 _ **"A plan … be Zeus…"  
**_

"You based this whole strategy on the idea that Percy could be a kid of Zeus? That doesn't even make sense. You were there yourself when he used water powers to attack Clarisse. Why didn't you implement that in your strategy?" Harry asks, now calm, but obviously with almost no respect for the girl, who stays silent as Travis reads on.

 _ **Before I … delicatessen meat.  
**_

And this instantly reignites Harry's anger, but then Percy says: "Annabeth wasn't lying. I was hurt, but I didn't need the medical tent. In fact, Annabeth's genius made sure of that." And while I can't believe that he is actually defending the girl so soon after hearing how badly she failed and betrayed him, does Harry nod as Travis reads on.

 _ **Chiron trotted … told her.  
**_

And while this had instantly made Harry glare at the book, does he then calm down somewhat. At least enough to turn to Chiron and ask: "Did they listen to you?" And the centaur answers: "About that yes. After that, only from time to time." Yet to this Harry asks: "How often did you try.""Every time a thing like this happened."  
At this Harry nods and he says: "Then you are a better teacher than the Hogwarts faculty." And the centaur smiles at him, even if Harry's voice is void and sounds as if he is just reading a fact from a book and while I have no doubt that the boy will be on top of the Obstacle Tower soon enough, does Travis continue his reading.

 _ **We watched … Sea God."**_

And here Travis stops and Harry sighs as he says: "That sounds like the night of Norbert having been taken away." And Neville, Hermione and Ron nod, Ron obviously as angry about that night as he was before. Harry then stands up and turns to me, but I say: "Just this once." And he sends me a short smile before he leaves.  
"Sirius, are you sure?" Remus asks and I retort: "Do you want to try and be there with him with the state he is in?" And the werewolf grimaces as he says: "No thanks. Guess we'll need to use a lot of Reparo when he's done, huh?" And I snicker: "I wonder if there will even be anything left to cast that spell on when he's done."

And while Connor wants to jokingly asks me something, do we then hear a sound coming from the room Harry vanished into that actually makes him stop before he can do more than open his mouth and every one of the Demigods looks at the room with wide eyes before Percy asks: "What – what's in that room, exactly?"  
"An Obstacle Tower. One that Harry sounds to be demolishing just so he won't release his anger onto your friend here. I know you've already experienced it, but just so you remember it, Harry hates sacrifices of any kind. His mother sacrificed her life to save him, so he hates people who are so careless about them."  
This makes Annabeth cringe and she mumbles: "I'll – I'll try to make sure I – I never use them unless absolutely needed again, I promise." I nod at her and then Remus says: "You better repeat that promise when Harry comes back. Though that might depend on his state of health when he does come back from that room."  
Yet while the werewolf sounds concerned, do I just keep my gaze at the door my godson disappeared through and I think: "At the current moment, nothing is safe from Harry's wrath. Though I doubt that means even Harry himself." And with that do I calmly sit down and wait for my godson, not that concerned with the crashing sounds I hear.

* * *

 _ **Whew, that happened.  
**_ _ **Yeah, Harry did not take kindly to that and the fact that this last PJ chapter was supposed to be about Capture the Flag and Percy being determined – kind of got thrown out the window there. Now, I am going to say this – I am NOT an Annabeth hater and I don't think of her as bad as I do of Dumbledore.  
**_ _ **I just really don't like this strategy and that really is exactly why as to the reason Sirius explained to Annabeth at the end of this. So don't think this will just be a story where I bash Annabeth to the point where she and Percy will break up, cause that is NOT going to happen. This story will have Percabeth in it, end of discussion.  
**_ _ **Also, as I wrote about the room thing, did I realize that I never planned to have Connor and Travis in on the story, they just came in on recommendations of you guys and came in because I thought I had to postpone people on my planned list for later. However, just imagine the rooms accommodating to this in time, okay?  
**_ _ **Enough rambling,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	34. What About Harry

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be a bit of a compilation of several characters. I'm going to do Harry and Chiron, Annabeth and Percy and maybe a few others. I'm not sure who yet, but I do know that, somehow, this chapter will probably write itself. After all, I have enough characters in the story for that to happen.  
**_ _ **Let's see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33  
**_ _ **What About Harry**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Chiron's POV**_

No matter how old one gets, they are never too old to learn. That is a lesson that many Demigods have taught me over the centuries, yet I will be honest with myself and admit that I didn't think I would learn it again so soon after the war with the Giants ended. And that it's a new Demigod teaching me this makes it even crazier.  
Yet there is something about Harry Potter, Son of the Big Guy and a mortal witch known as Lily Potter, that doesn't make me feel as if I am dealing with a Demigod taking his first step into Camp HalfBlood. Instead of that, do I feel as if I am talking with either Percy or one of the other Demigods that survived the last two wars.  
And what that ghost of the boy known as Cedric Diggory told us all definitely helps me understand why I feel like that as, even after all these centuries of being a Demigod Trainer, I just don't like the idea of a child, regardless of their age, facing things caused by Lord Hades or other Gods that have – darker tendencies in character.

Yet Harry may have encountered something quite similar to what the Demigods face whenever they leave Camp, but he still has an incredibly good and caring heart and has already proven himself a leader that will care and think about anyone and everyone in his team when he proved Annabeth that her strategy was morally wrong.  
The girl and Percy had taken to her room together, taking Harry's advice, while the Stoll brothers and Grover had gone for the other room Harry suggested and I am quite sure the Daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon will come out of that room stronger when they are done with the conversation I am sure they are going to have.  
The Stoll brothers had also taken Harry's first book with them and I just know that Grover will give Percy a detailed description of the book once we all return back to the center room. Hermione herself had done the same once she had seen that I was going to stay where I was and since then we have all played the waiting game.  
Waiting for the sounds that come from the Obstacle Room in the eastside of the room to die down as they prove that Harry really doesn't like it if someone uses sacrifice in their strategy in anyway and while I know that it has to do with his mother, do I have a feeling that Cedric himself is also part of the reason behind this anger.

The ghost himself had definitely agreed with me and while Remus had wanted to storm in a few times himself and stop Harry, had Andromeda Tonks and Sirius worked together to stop the man, Sirius out of care and understanding of his godson's plight and Andromeda from a Healer's standpoint who knew what was best for her patient.  
"Harry needs this. I got him to calm down from his emotional breakdown last time, now he needs to let go off his anger himself. We can't interrupt him. If we do, it will send the message to him that we don't want him dealing with his emotions. It might make him think we don't want him to feel at all, just accept what happens to him."  
Remus had wanted to object to this, but Andromeda had said: "That may not be your intention, Remus, but there is always a difference between intention and the message we send someone with our actions. If you want to regain Harry's trust, you need to prove that you trust him. Letting him stay in there by himself does that."  
The man had reluctantly agreed with this and he, Remus and Kingsley had retreated to their own room to discuss their strategy if other adults from England would come in that they believed could cause trouble. Hermione had wanted to join in on this, but Sirius had kept her with words that proved he valued but also cared for her.  
"Just think of how to handle others from your age if they come here and let us deal with people like Albus and Molly." And Hermione had nodded, while Arthur had only slightly cringed in agreement at the knowledge that his wife could cause trouble. And since then Hermione and I had waited and had our recap of Harry's first year.

And the knowledge of what an eleven year old son of Zeus has gone through makes me step through the door with a strong sense of respect for the boy in question and a strong sense of troubled distrust in those he is supposed to rely on. Yet the sight that I spot when walking into the room actually makes me smirk in pride.  
What was once an Obstacle Tower is now nothing more than dust, broken strings and beams that are the size of a teenager's arm. Yet in the middle of this is Harry and he seems to be mixing his magic with his divine powers as he uses the powers to keep certain bits of the tower in place and then uses magic to fix them together.  
"You really didn't leave much of this tower together, did you?" I ask and while he has his back to me, do I have no doubt that Harry's eyes turned my way for a second before he focuses back on his work and I move a little closer. Yet I still keep my distance, not out of concern, but out of respect and just keep my peace.

"How is she feeling?" Harry asks and I don't need to ask who he means as I know and I say: "Sirius told her about your mother. She promised to never use strategy the way she did again, even if it's just the strategy of someone's health in such a way they don't need to use the Medical Tent unless she absolutely needs to."  
At this Harry nods and then he says: "You know, I'm actually glad about the Curse existing." This intrigues me and he says: "For most of my life I have dreamed, begged and wished for someone other than the Dursleys to come pick me up and take me away. To know that the Curse made dad forget my existence; it's comforting to know."

At this I nod in understanding and I notice that, as he talks, Harry's grip on the wind that he uses to lift stuff up seems to strengthen and I say: "I must say, Harry, I've rarely seen kids of Zeus have their Divine strength be dependent on their emotional strength. You're a rare case." To which the boy asks: "Is that a good thing or –."  
And while he leaves the question open, do I say: "It's definitely a good thing, Harry, though it can become a bad thing. Every Demigod has what we call a Fatal Flaw. You depending on your emotions to power your abilities – that could easily be used against you depending on what emotion makes you the strongest."  
At this Harry nods and then he turns to me, while I notice that he managed to put a small bit of one of the floors back together in such a way its base is firmly stood in the ground and he asks: "Would you care to help me find out?" To which I smile and say: "It would certainly help you keep that promise you made Sirius." And the boy smiles.

 _ **In Annabeth's Room  
**_ _ **Percy's POV**_

"Harry is –." I say after we have sat together on her bed for a few minutes and Annabeth huffs as she says: "Insufferable, rude, arrogant –." But then she seems to calm down and looks down as she says: "But – he's also so caring, so heartfelt and so noble." And I nod as I say: "Yeah, he sure is all that. And he's likeable too."  
At this Annabeth frowns at me and asks: "You mean how you and that brat made us think that you were about to start World War III?" And I say: "Hey, it's like I said, we were just joking with each other." At which the girl rolls her eyes, but I can easily tell that she believes me and that she doesn't care all that much.  
"Besides, Poseidon and Athena aren't supposed to get along either and yet we're together." I say as I pull her closer against my side and the girl smiles, her gorgeous grey eyes lighting up with the love I know she feels for me and she lies her head against the side of my shoulder as she says: "Alright, fair point there, Seaweed brain."

Yet while I can hear her acceptance, do I also know her well enough to know that there is still something bothering her and I mutter: "You do realize you won't be the only one who will get ranted at like that for much longer, right? That more of us will get that treatment once we start going on those crazy quests, right?"  
And the girl sighs as she says: "I do know that. I just –." And I nod as I say: "You don't like to know that you got proven that being a Daughter of Athena can have its darker sides. That being a Daughter of the Goddess of Strategy can have its downsides." And while Annabeth cringes, does she still nod and then ask me:  
"Do you think he will continue doing that even when we fight Gaia?" To which I hum and say: "Maybe. He's definitely the kind of guy that thinks more with his heart than his mind, so you two will probably clash quite a bit. But you know, you do have something in common." At this the girl looks at me and I smirk as I say:  
"You both want what's best for me. You just have different views on that." And the girl looks at me a second longer before she bursts out laughing and says: "You are just the worst, Perseus Jackson." And while I usually hate others using my full name, do I love how it rolls off her tongue and I say: "But you still love me."

And while the girl has fallen back on her bed, does she happily lean up and use her other arm to pull me closer until I am lying on top of her. Yet while I am on top, do I happily let her take the lead in this as she says: "You know it." Which is a play on words that would have made me laugh, had she not kissed me right after.  
And because we have been getting more passionate with our shows of affection for each other since the war and because I know that she still instinctively needs me to help her feel better after the facts that Harry pushed down her throat earlier, do I happily move so that all bits of our bodies are touching as we share this heated kiss.  
"I don't know what I did to get into Harry's heart so quickly, but he wormed his way into mine just as fast. Not to the same levels or in the same way as Annabeth, but I care for him as much as I do her. And while I have no doubt he's been through a lot, does he not seem to have gone through war – at least not quite yet."  
This all I think as I kiss and caress Annabeth through her cloths, neither of us quite ready to go further, even though we are both approaching adulthood and have been discussing our future together quite often these past few days and while I lose myself in my girlfriend, do I know one thing. "I will help Harry face war, any war."

 _ **In the kitchen  
**_ _ **Ginny's POV**_

If it were up to mum, this would be the place in the home of my future that I would occupy the most, bar the bedroom that is. But just being in here, even without all the electrical appliances, just doesn't feel right to me and yet, for her sake, have I been trying to push down on those feelings and help her more and more often.  
"You really don't belong here." A voice then says and I see Ron standing in the doorway, smirking at me. "Hey, I'm trying, okay." I snap and he shrugs as he says: "You can try until you grow a Dumbledore beard, Ginny. We both know a Champion of Ares will never feel comfortable in the dream mum has for you."  
At which I sigh and then the boy asks: "Speaking of which, whatever happened to that Marriage contract mum signed and then lost the day before I left for my First year?" And I mutter: "Who do you think made her lose it?" Making my brother smile at me, the pride on his face making me feel really great about myself.

Yet I sigh and say: "Though to be honest, my intentions behind that, they weren't the greatest." This confuses my brother and I say: "I didn't want to be engaged to Harry Potter the easy way. I destroyed it, because I was thinking up all kinds of plans – plans Lord Ares would be proud of – to prove my worth as the Boy-Who-Lived's wife."  
I then sigh and turn to Ron as I ask: "Remember how confused you got over how shy I was when I first met Harry?" And the boy nods before he asks: "That was an act, wasn't it?" I nod and say: "It was part of a plan I was actually trying to get done over the course of my first year. But – but then the – the diary happened and –."  
At this Ron walks over to me and as he hugs me close, do I whisper: "The shyness I showed Harry after that – wasn't acted. A Champion of Ares saved from certain death by a simple wizard who proved he was not his title and yet so much more than his title or her origins could ever make her. It was really humbling."

Ron nods and says: "Yeah, Harry makes it both pretty hard to remember that he is a famous hero, though others seem to remind him and themselves quite happily on a daily basis." To which I derisively ask: "You included?" But while I expected the boy to cringe, do I get shocked as he glares at me and growls:  
"You have no idea what I did to atone for that, Ginerva Molly, so don't bother." At this I nod, shocked at how cold and furious his voice sounds and he sighs as he says: "Yes, I was in the wrong and – to be honest, I am expecting myself to be in the wrong sometime in the years to come again. Don't, you know it'll happen."  
At this I grimace as I had wanted to assure me that he was wrong and my brother shrugs as he say: "I know my Fatal Flaw, Ginny, and I know it can become a problem later down the line. This makes me glad that Harry is planning on emigrating. I might miss him, but at least I can't endanger him in the war with my Flaw."

At this I sigh and say: "Mum is not going to be happy when she hears that Harry plans on doing that." To which Ron turns to me and I can see his curiosity over why I am bringing this up shining in his eyes, but then he asks: "Did you forget what happened when the Stoll brothers appeared? What Sirius caused with Harry?"  
And I remember how he managed to get Harry to come to him with the words _Accio son_. And while I know it's been a few days for them, do I know one thing and I smirk as I say: "There is no way the same will work for mum. Not anymore." And Ron smirks back: "Still, I would love to see her try." At which I nod, giggling meanly.

 _ **Unknown POV**_

"You certainly are helping them quite a bit there, aren't you? But why give the boy the power to know of the rooms? Why not your own?" I ask as I look at the mirror that appeared in my room some time ago and a voice that is mythical, has several dozen tones to it and makes me push down on the need to shudder at its strength says:  
"It is as the Dog says. There are not enough of them that show undying loyalty or unwavering trust. I simply do things this way to make him who he is meant to be." To this, while I know she wants me to respond to her choice of words, do I frown at the mirror as it shows me the many people inside the Dimension and I ask:  
"You really think he can do it?" To which, even though she is not in the room, I know she nods and I ask: "Then why did you exclude that one line from the prophesy?" And the voice turns playful as it asks: "What line do you mean?" I roll my eyes and state: _**"And the Prince of Heart Deserves to Be King Of All."**_

I then turn away from the mirror and say: "You kept that line out of the prophesy for a reason, Hecate. I know you long enough to know that about you. So why did you do that?" And the voice sighs before the Goddess herself appears before me, her looks as ethereal beautiful as always and she looks at me before she says:  
"For the same reason I am letting him know about the rooms. For the same reason I decided to have the prophesy come true now and not later. For the same reason I decided _not_ to wait until he reaches adulthood in all worlds. He _won't_ be able to bring truth to the prophesy if I had. He would have failed the prophesy if I had."  
The woman herself then looks into the mirror and she says: "At this point, the boy has faced his first hardship, the event that turns him from the boy he was into the man he can be. That makes it so that, right now, he hangs on the balance between two beings he can turn into. And doing all this now will set him right."

This intrigues me and I ask: "So, you know what would have happened if you had waited?" The woman nods and I ask: "Would you care to share?" But the woman hesitates before she says: "Evil would have been defeated, balance would have gotten the chance to return to the last world that still needs it – but –."  
The woman sighs and mutters: "It would have been too much." To which I turn back to the mirror and I ask: "Too much for him?" But the woman vanishes with the words: "Too much – for all those who matter. All those I hope to help him make things matter once again. Including you. Get ready. You're next in line."  
And this shocks me as I hadn't expected for the Goddess to work that hard to make things better for the boy. Yet at the same time I can't see what I can do to make life better for the lad and I think: "She does remember what happened last time she asked me to help one of his line, right?" But I get no answer to this question.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that was intense.  
**_ _ **Part of me felt like adding Sirius, Remus and Kingsley, but I would rather leave their strategy to when these people do indeed come into the Dimension, though I did leave a bit of a spoiler to one of their strategies in this chapter. Also, who do you think is our mysterious POV? To be honest, it shouldn't be too hard to guess.  
**_ _ **So if Hecate had waited until after the Second Wizarding War, Harry would have been too scarred and haunted by the war and the costs of it to actually fulfill that final, missing sentence of the Prophesy, one she kept from the others for the sake of helping Harry become who he needs to be for the sake of the world's future.  
**_ _ **To be honest, I really wasn't planning on having Harry take over from Zeus and become King, but to be honest, I'm not even sure I am going to let that line of the prophesy come true. On one hand, I do think Harry has it in him to be a good leader, a good king, but on the other, he's not the kind of guy who wants that kind of role.  
**_ _ **What do you think,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	35. A Godly Presence

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I just want you all to know that most of this was written in the first two weeks of the month. Why? Because Ultra Sun And Ultra Moon came out on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **of this month and I spent the rest of November playing these awesome games. Also I have some interesting plans for both Christmas as well as next year.  
**_ _ **Excited yet,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35  
**_ _ **A Godly Presence**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

It's been some time since Harry left for the Obstacle Room and since then others have also used this time for a good and well-deserved break. Ron kept an eye on Ginny as she apparently wanted to try something in the kitchen, Percy went with Annabeth to discuss last chapter and the other Demigods read Harry's first book.  
I myself told Chiron more or less about everything Harry went through in his first year and while it was hard for me to admit to all the levels of pain and danger Harry went through – even at the hands of those Dumbledore expected to keep him safe – did Chiron's silence and my friends' support help me tell him of everything.  
And just like I expected did the long tale earn Harry Chiron's respect and the Centaur went into the Obstacle Room to prove something. And just by the look on the being's face, do I know that it's something that will really help Harry. That happened about half an hour ago and right now I feel ready to tackle the rest of the book again.

The others have also come back from where they went and I noticed Ginny telling Sirius a little something, yet while I couldn't hear what it was, did Sirius smirk at her and say: "We already planned on that, but thanks." And the girl had giggled before saying: "I can't wait to see that happen." And she sat down after.  
Ron had also smirked and I had looked at him, causing him to take the chair next to mine and whisper what was going on. "Sirius will probably summon Harry to him as his son the same way he did when the Stoll twins came here. That will of course entice mum to do the same, but –." Yet while I nod, do I not see the amusement in it.

Then Harry and Chiron come out of the Obstacle room and to my shock does it not seem as if anything happened in there as Harry looks perfectly fine and calm and the Obstacle Tower looks just like it did the last time I saw it. The two join us and Chiron crouches down next to Grover, who sits next to Annabeth and Percy.  
The girl herself looks a little concerned as she sees Harry, but the boy looks at her and then down at where her hand is linked with Percy's. "Don't let me be the end of that. Learn from what I said and know I don't say it without reason." He then says, while his eyes remain where they are looking and Annabeth nods, looking relieved.  
At this the twins snort and one says: "Harry may be vicious and have a temper." And the other goes on: "But he does forgive those who prove they've learned their lesson." Before they chorus: "It's those that are too stubborn to admit their mistakes who meet his bad side." And this calms down the last of the girl's fears.

"And that _really_ sets you apart from my brother." A strong voice suddenly says and we all turn to where it is, all of us turning white in such a way, Cedric almost turns invisible in his form as we see the same man he spoke with when we read of the Invisibility Cloak being given to Harry over Christmas break in his first.  
"L-L-L-L-Lord Ha-Ha-Hades?" Harry asks, shock and concern sounding through his voice before we all get shocked as a bright light starts to shine right next to where the Lord of the Dead is standing. "He – he's – he's one of the – the new readers?" Grover almost bleats in his fear, yet I personally am more interested in the light.  
From it I get proof that Hecate has decided to mix things up between our two worlds as the tanned girl with sleek black hair down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes is a good friends of quite a few in the room. And while she's never done any of the crazy stuff we've been through, does she prove herself a true Lion right away.  
The slightly older girl takes one look around the room, notices that she is standing next to someone and instead of getting scared by the horrible aura the God lets off, does she rush for us, only to turn around and aim her wand at the mighty god. Yet while this worries the Demigods, does the Lord of the Dead only seem amused.

"Harry, care to explain where I am, who those others sitting with you are, why you're sitting next to a wanted criminal and – wait, Cedric? How – how are you here? And who's the guy that came here with me anyway? And why are those new guys looking at me as if I just signed myself over to that monster that killed your parents?"  
And while I think: "Can she be any more like me?" Does Harry answer: "You're in Hecate's special realm, these are Demigods, yes Gods exist, Cedric was brought here the same way we all were, Sirius is only accused of crimes never sentenced and – that's Hades, the Lord of the Dead, you are aiming your wand at, Angy."  
And then Harry proves that he has undergone training with Chiron as he actually waves and motions his hands in such a way a small gust of wind wraps itself around Angelina's wand and pulls it out of her hand before blowing over to him. "For your own safety. Lord Hades, is it true? Are you and Angelina the new readers?"

And at this the God actually swishes his wrist upwards, causing for a throne like seat to appear next to the couch Harry is on to appear and he sits himself in it as he says: "Trust me, nephew of mine, I was as surprised as you were when her Magical Majesty told me this. And yes, I have been keeping an eye on you, all of you.  
She asked me to, so she could focus on all the others, specifically you yourself, Harrison." This shocks and worries me and Angelina, who has now gone to share a couch with Oliver asks: "Why would the Queen of Magic – or, if I have to believe all this, the Goddess of Magic – want Harry?" But the God shakes his head and says:  
"She doesn't _want_ him. She cares and worries for him." And this is something I can easily understand, yet then Hades turns to Harry and says: "You should keep that little prophesy of yours in mind, nephew of mine. There is more to it than you know." And instantly I worry as his words sound more ominous than his very presence.

 _ **Hades' POV**_

I am truly quite surprised that Hecate wanted me to come in already as I know quite well that this story will do me as much justice as the last book did that idiot of a Potions Master justice. And while I wonder if Hecate will bring him in as well, do I know I will both annoy and please Harrison greatly at the same time if she does.  
I then turn to the being that is supposed to be in my realm, but that Hecate pulled out to prove how strong her need to see Harrison heal and grow truly is and ask: "How is your quest going, spirit?" And the lad answers: "A heal such as my death takes time, My Lord, but I am diligent." At which I nod before I turn to amusing girl.  
"So, do you want to read first or should I?" And the girl shakes her head before she asks: "Read what?" To which Perseus answers: "Of my very first year as a Demigod. We just reached the point where I got recognized by my father." And the girl seems greatly intrigued by this at which the younger Stoll brother hands her the book.  
Yet the girl turns to the Demigods and Chiron gets her attention as he stands up, yet as he introduces those around him, does his voice do its usual work of calming her shock. The son of my father then sits back down and while I don't like remembering who makes us related, do I focus on the girl as she starts to read.

 _ **I AM … absolutely miserable.  
**_

"I sure know how that feels. The Dursleys treated me practically the same way after I first discovered I was a wizard." Harry mutters and the Demigods that had recently read his first book seem to remember that as they send him a grimace meant to prove they care for him. My nephew smiles at them and his friend reads on.

 _ **Just when … rare disease.  
**_

"Again, I know how that feels. Though this time, it wasn't the Dursleys who managed to make me feel like that. Blasted scar." The boy mumbles and this actually reminds me of a little something Hecate told me when she first approached me about all this. I stand up and ask: "Just a moment, may I have a look at that?"  
And while Harry looks a little hesitant, does he nod and I make sure to tilt his head back and push his fringe away, exposing his scar. And just by scrapping my finger across it as I brush the hair away, do I feel it; the presence of a cheater. At this I purse my lips in anger and ask: "You up for a nap?" Yet I don't wait for a response.  
I snap my fingers and use the magic I learned when the wizarding world invented the Draught of Living Death. The boy instantly falls down against me and I make sure to support him with my form, while also raising a hand to silence all the shouts of protest that come from the others and say: "Trust me, this is required."

And while the others all look hesitant to believe me, do I move the boy back so that he is lying against the couch. I then put one hand on his heart, where I also know his core is located and align two of the fingers of my other hand with the upper and lower edge of his scar. And like that do I focus on what is deep within the boy.  
I feel all of his incredible power and even manage to glimpse at some of his memories, but I ignore all this for that which I seek. And while I feel amazed at the small amount that is actually in his core, do I move this dark form of magic out of the lad and up through his heart, throat, past his mouth, nose and eyes and up to his scar.  
There I make sure it hits the center of the mark before snapping my other two fingers together, catching all of the dark magic that has come up as well as the dark magic that gathered at the tips of my fingers as I did this and with a simple upward motion of my hand, do I pull an extended strand of dark magic out of the kid.

The strand definitely goes on longer than I expected, but it still snaps tight when its end reaches Harry's facial features. Yet I tut at this and state: "I don't think so. No cheaters allowed." And with a bit of strength added to my pull, do I raise my hand upward, forcing the stand to break free from Harry's face and raise above him.  
I start to twirl my hand around its axis with great speed and this causes for the strand to twist itself around my hand. And while I can sense its power trying to take hold of my hand, obviously with the intent of controlling me entirely, do I scoff at how weak it is and how futile this attempt of its magical power is.  
And so, when the whole strand has wrapped itself around my hand, do I snap the fingers of my other hand and with my own powers force the magic to submit. This happens through a swirling shadow covering my hand and when it vanishes, has my hand been covered in a new glove, one that is embedded with dark magic.

Everyone looks at this shocked and I mutter: "Might as well use this magic to take out other cheaters. Been wanting to do that for some time now. Just can't really do that without the magic coming from a living host." And I look back at Harry as I snap my fingers again, causing for the magic of that same potion to drain from him.  
The boy moans and seems to groggily return to the land of the living as he asks: "What – what happened?" And I answer: "You gave your uncle a gift only you can give him, let's keep it at that." And while Harry looks at me confused, do I just return to my seat and turn to the other new arrival, the girl instantly starting to read.

 _ **Nobody mentioned … considered safe.  
**_

"And of course they blamed you instead of questioning the whole thing or taking the time to investigate the matter. I swear, are both worlds made of nothing but sheep?" Harry growls, obviously still out of it and I ask: "You really aren't a morning person, are you?" At which the boy sends me a weak glare as Johnson reads on.

 _ **The other … a plan ..."  
**_

"Surely you weren't angry at Percy." Harry asks shocked and Annabeth sighs as she says: "I was embodying the – at the time – natural dislike between our Divine parents, but no. I was angry at Chiron, cause it was after that Flag stuff that I found out that Chiron had gone to look after Percy during the school year.  
I felt he had known who Percy was already and felt – as stupid as it sounds as I was pretty arrogant at the time – betrayed and insulted by him. Though that was mostly, as I said, due to my arrogance and because he knew how badly I wanted a quest." And while the girl sends a fake glare at the smiling Centaur, does Johnson read on.

 _ **Even Clarisse … toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.  
**_

This really angers everyone in the room and Chiron says: "Trust me, Pollux really got a bad punishment for that. He even had his father angry at him, though that was more because Mr. D was unable to stop me from doing what's right and he hated it." Chiron says and Percy asks in shock: "Wait, Pollux did that?"  
Chiron nods and Percy seems contemplative about something. "You okay, Seaweed brain?" The Chase girl asks and Percy mumbles: "So that's why he was so surprised. He must have thought I knew and was surprised that I was willing to do it, regardless of the knowledge." And while I wonder what he means, does Johnson read on.

 _ **The phone … wind rose.  
**_

"That sure sounds like what almost happened. At least if I have to take Apollo's word for it. Not that I always believe _everything_ that bright beam of crazy joy ever tells me." I think to myself, deciding not to voice the thoughts as I am not entirely sure there aren't kids or Champions of the Sun God around me and so I just listen.

 _ **I had … Come down!  
**_

And while all the mental and physical scars of that other force of dark power are still very fresh, do I feel myself suppressing a cringe and a shudder, not yet ready to reveal how much of an affect my father still has on me, even though he was defeated less than a year ago. Instead I focus on Johnson's voice as she reads.

 _ **The sand … huge trouble.  
**_

"Why do I get the feeling you were in huge trouble even before you entered the one place you wanted to call your home for the first time?" Harry asks, his voice proving he has experience with this kind of feeling and both Jackson and his friends sigh before he says: "Because you're not wrong." Making Johnson grimace before she reads on.

 _ **For days … their verdict.  
**_

"You're as dramatic envisioning your fate as Harry is." The Granger girl moans, but then Grover laughs and says: "Trust me, he has a good reason to." And just by looking at my other nephew, do I know that Harry believes the same thing about himself. "If only he knew." I think and then turn back as Johnson reads on.

 _ **Over Long … was huge.  
**_

Yet this makes the British snicker and giggle and Harry says: "I do know it's probably the work of my dad and all that, but – I doubt even he can make storms the way they always happen over at England." At which I nod, already knowing that this has always been an annoyance of my younger brother before Johnson reads on.

 _ **At the … the house.  
**_

This confuses Harry and he turns to Percy as he asks: "Seriously, why is dad so adamant on seeing the worst in you?" At which Percy shrugs as he says: "He just never had the best impression of me. Not that I ever made it easy for him to actually get that." At which I snort, even if it's true and Johnson reads on, sounding amused.

 _ **"Blah, blah … deadly foolishness."**_

And instantly Harry turns deadly serious again and he asks: "Please don't tell me you're going to pull a Dumbledore on him, Chiron." Yet because of what I know of the man, do I not feel surprised when he says: "I'm sorry, Harry, but with age doesn't always come great wisdom." And Harry growls at this as Johnson reads on.

 _ **Dionysus rose … lingering behind.  
**_

"That sure sounds pretty awesome." Ron mutters, but I snicker and say: "Sorry lad, but it's a God only power." And the boy shrugs before he shrugs and says: "Oh well, there's always Apparation." And while I feel amused at his attempt to make me believe he really doesn't care, which I know he does, do I listen to his friend read on.

 _ **Chiron smiled … accept it?"  
**_

"You're not serious, are you?" Harry asks, sounding utterly disgusted and he goes on: "Percy is a _recognized_ Demigod. He's had enough crazy monsters chase him before that happened and now you're sending him _out_ of the only place he can be safe from those monsters? You just cannot be serious about this."  
But Chiron sighs and asks: "Would you rather I have kept him at Camp and allowed Mr. D to do as he said? Cause I already knew that the Big Guy himself would make it so that Mr. D would be allowed to do that, regardless of what that would make Poseidon do." Yet Harry doesn't seem to take this for an answer and he says:  
"What I would have wanted you to do is something that makes you bloody similar to Dumbledore and all the other teachers. I would have wanted you to use the resources you have, namely _all the_ _ **other**_ _campers_ , to prove dad wrong. Doesn't that famous saying go something like _strength in numbers_ or something like that?"

And Chiron seems to grimace at this as he asks: "So you wanted me to risk my entire camp to face Zeus' wrath?" But Harry snaps back: "No, I wanted you to use _**stronger, better, more experienced**_ fighters to protect the new ones." And Chiron cringes, proving he didn't see it this way, which only further angers Harry.  
He stands up, glares at Chiron and says: "You know how I feel about using the less experienced when you have well-trained people at your service. I'm going to make some more cakes. Percy, let me know when we get to the bigger parts." And while my other nephew nods at the angry boy, does he then leave before Johnson asks:  
"Is he going to be okay?" And I answer: "He will. He's doing exactly why Lady Hecate brought him here. He's really making her proud of all the progress he is making for himself." And while this shocks the girl, does it seem to make the others feel more relieved and I say: "Just read on." The girl quickly complying.

 _ **I glanced … these dreams."  
**_

"Speaking of that weather, how come we didn't notice any of that? I mean, sure the weather in England is pretty bad overall, but – still." Lupin asks and Chiron answers: "It's a side effect of the Curse. Memories stay inside England, Godly effects of other countries remain outside." The man nods and his student reads on.

 _ **"I knew … must be!"  
**_

"Should I be glad that Harry isn't here to hear me say that?" Grover asks and Ron shrugs as he says: "Probably. I mean, in first I was pretty against him doing what he did, but in Second I was all for it. Then again, in second – the stakes were a little – I guess you can say a little more personal." Grover nods and Johnson reads on.

 _ **"Only the … like firecrackers."  
**_

This really shocks those from the Continent and then Sirius mutters: "Voldemort can _never_ get his hands on a weapon like that." To which Lupin asks: "Do you think that's what we're guarding?" But before Sirius can answer, do I say: "No, it's not." And instantly everyone looks at me, some of them shocked, others curious.  
I shrug and say: "I got curious about the kid after realizing how much interest Hecate has in him. The weapon you're guarding is nowhere near as powerful, but – it can have the same kind of powerful impact on the kid, if it isn't where it's safe to be." And while this last bit confuses the group, does Johnson read on.

Yet as she does, do I silently go back on all I have learned about the kid as well as everything he has shown since coming to this room and I think: "Those people have no idea – that it's already too late for that." And while I don't consider Dumbledore to be dark, do I know he's not the right person for the weapon to be utilized by.  
Yet he is currently the only one able to do so and personally, I just feel glad that Hecate tempted Apollo into another prophesy. "That kid might not be ready for that line she kept from the prophesy, but at least that fate is better than what that ancient man has planned." I think to myself before I focus back on my surroundings.

 _ **"And it's … take it."  
**_

"But I thought that Demigods visited their parents during the Winter Solstice. Surely Zeus would have realized that Percy wasn't even there when the Demigods all showed up." Hermione says, but Chiron retorts: "Not all Demigods that are at Camp come along – and we arrived late, when their meeting and arguments had already begun."  
"And Zeus saw that as a deliberate act on Poseidon's side and thus started to blame him? Then why didn't he just question the other Demigods if they knew any of this?" Ron asks, but then Sirius asks: "Did you forget what happened when people decided I was guilty?" And the lad sighs: "Never mind." Before Johnson reads on.

 _ **"But I … his thief."  
**_

Yet while it's obvious that Chiron, at the time, had been very much believing in these statements, do the British not seem to put the same value behind them as Sirius, Hermione and Ron all slap a hand to their foreheads and Ron groans: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Crouch is either a son or Champion of Zeus as well.  
They're equally capable of reaching positions of power, can be equally suspicious of others and are both adamant in believing other nonsense based on loose facts that, if you tie them together with other actual facts, don't even hold up." And while this makes me intrigued with the person mentioned, does Johnson shrug and read on.

 _ **"But I've … question thirty-eight.  
**_

And this is responded to by even the girl who I know is crazy about studying to look at the Centaur as if he just proclaimed to be an experiment of Hephaestus gone wrong or something and she says: "Even _I_ wouldn't have been able to do that." At which Chiron rubs himself over the back of his neck, yet then Chase asks:  
"What is with you guys and constantly criticizing us?" But Ron shrugs and asks: "What? We just have different points of view and beliefs. You'll probably get the same chance when we get to Harry's second year, don't you think?" And the girl seems to realize the truth behind these words, calming her down as Johnson reads on.

 _ **How could … a kid!"  
**_

" **THANK YOU!"** A voice shouts and then a door slams at which we all turn to where Harry had left and Sirius says: "I guess he decided to check up on us the same way he did before.""Yeah, at a pretty bad time, this time." Neville cringes and the others nod to voice their agreement and with a grimace does Johnson read on.

 _ **"Percy," Grover … your toga?"  
**_

Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to ask to the redheads in the room as they all glare at the book and Ronald snaps: "The only one who would be stupid enough to think like that is Percy. No one else here would chose to suspect family over caring for them." And while I can definitely see his point, does Johnson read on.

 _ **"But I … water-balloon fight."  
**_

"Why did you use that one? The Second World War was also Divine based and it cost way more lives. Was that because the war would have been closer to that or something?" Granger asks and Chiron cringes as he says: "No, it's because the other one took more lives of actual heroes." Making the girl glare as Johnson reads on.

 _ **"Bad," I … Zeus's property?"  
**_

"No." A cold voice says and I look shocked as I see Harry standing in the doorway. And just like he did when he proved Chase wrong, do I really see evidence of that one line that Hecate kept from the prophesy as Harry practically embodies everything I once believed makes my brother a great leader and more as he says:  
"I don't care how great my father is or how much I would love to see him and make him proud. My father was in the wrong and you were in the wrong not pointing it out to him. No matter how old, powerful or experienced someone is, they are never too old to learn. But that won't happen, if others don't prove them they're wrong.  
To quote a famous _mortal_ saying _How can adults learn if kids don't point out when they're in the wrong_? You yourself told me that even you are never old enough to learn, Chiron. So what makes my dad so different?" And Chiron seems to have no answer, yet I smirk and cross my arms and legs to garner his attention.

"Now you, young man, are a leader I would love to follow. You care, you're proud of what you've done, but you acknowledge it both when you yourself and when others, whether older or younger than you, are in the wrong. And you're not above proving it to them in such a way they can't do anything other than to admit it.  
Yep, you are practically everything I thought my brother would be when he appointed himself the Leader of Olympus and helped us defeat our father." And while the boy had seemed uncomfortable with the notion of being a leader, does he still smile at me gratefully and then retreat back to his room as Johnson reads on.

 _ **"If Poseidon … to kill.  
**_

"Trust me, I didn't think _I'd_ survive that debacle either. But I felt I had failed you and I really wanted to make sure I could make up to that before I died. And dying while doing so didn't sound too bad to me either." Grover tells his best friend and Ron says: "Wow, you are a jolly lot." Making the others snort as Johnson reads on.

 _ **"All right … talk more."  
**_

"Is there even the slightest chance of this ending well?" Neville asks worriedly and Percy cringes as he says: "Well, we did have our ups and downs, but – it all turned out for the better – in the end." At which I think: "And soon things will be even better." And I send a quick gaze at the recently closed door as Johnson reads on.

 _ **Four flights … WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.  
**_

This actually shocks the Granger girl and Chiron nods as he says: "The Mist actually made it so that people never found out just how badly that event was. While they were overpopulated with 400.000 men more than they expected, that Hydra and the Mist actually made the mortals think they were only 200.000 in overpopulation."  
"Two-hundred thousand people lost their lives?" Ron asks shocked and Chiron nods as he says: "Ares had forbidden Demigods from interfering and had to be punished before anything could be done. You don't go against the God of War when he wants to see Bloodshed." Yet I know Harry would disagree as Johnson reads on.

 _ **By the … the end.  
**_

This makes me grimace, something I was able to suppress when I read what the old oracle looked like, due to my curse and I mutter: "I really hope that prophesy you lot heard will bring a change to prophesies in general.""You think that can happen?" Chase asks and I smirk at her before I turn to the door again and say:  
"Yes, I think it can.""You do realize you're doing the same thing as Dumbledore, right?" Ronald asks, but I shrug and say: "Not really. I do think Harry can change things for the better and make for a better future for all of us – but I don't feel like giving him any reason other than his own desire to do so. I see no reason to force him.  
And when he comes back out, I will tell him this, I will use what I have seen of him so far to prove why I think this and then leave the rest to him. And of course, I'll let him know that, because he's stuck in here and because he plans to emigrate, he doesn't have to choose right now or even agree to do so in the first place."  
The boy looks shocked and I shrug as I say: "What can I say? At the current moment, he is the best option we have. But I still have centuries upon centuries to live and I'm sure someone similar will show up sooner or later. So if Harry denies this chance, I will just wait out that person." The boy nods and Johnson reads on.

 _ **The figures … feel better.  
**_

"That's good. Just because something is bad news doesn't mean it always needs to be shared." Neville says, but then Hermione says: "But if Percy had told Chiron, wouldn't that have given Chiron a chance to make things better?" To which Neville shrugs and says: "That is true, but it doesn't count for all situations.  
I mean, if you keep expecting your friends – or in Chiron's case, his campers – to share everything, whether good or bad, it can make you become pushy and invade on their rights to privacy. And that could make it a bad thing." At this the girl seems to agree while I am amazed with the boy's smarts and Johnson reads on.

 _ **"Okay," I … now broken."  
**_

And while Chiron had started to look more and more uncomfortable as his dialogue was read out, does Ron actually make me laugh as he asks: "How did Chiron change into the three of us? That's the same level of dumb, idiotic, childish stupidity that we used when we accused Snape of trying to steal that blasted Stone back in First."  
And while I can barely believe that he has the guts to insult the Trainer of Heroes to this level, do I still laugh as I say: "I couldn't have said it better myself. And don't worry, Chiron. I played a part in all this, so I have no problem with the insults I am sure will come my way this story." The centaur sighs and Johnson reads on.

 _ **I thought … the truth."  
**_

"The only problem being that I wasn't sprouting the actual truth and that I was hiding behind an inexperienced child like a coward. I don't mean to dispute your actual brilliance in what you did, Percy, only acknowledge my own mistakes at the time." Chiron tells my nephew, who nods in understanding as Johnson reads on.

 _ **A strange … him on.  
**_

At this Ron and Hermione share a look, while Connor Stoll says: "This sounds just like Harry when he made that speech at the chapter about the Trapdoor." But Ron shakes his head and says: "It sounds more like Harry when he first heard of why Sirius was absent from his life." And this seriously intrigues me as Johnson reads on.

 _ **Besides, if … needs me.  
**_

And yet again I get evidence that this isn't something that is accepted by the British as they roll their eyes at the last four words before Johnson says: "If you need someone, you need to prove they can rely on you when they need you as well. Otherwise, Percy remains right, you're just using the person you _say_ you need.  
Help isn't worth being offered, if it's not given the proper reward. And unlike in ancient times – which is something appreciated by Pureblood witches and wizards, I assure you – just an acknowledgement of respect isn't enough, not in cases as crazy great as these." At this the Demigods seem to accept her words before she reads on.

 _ **Emotions rolled … needed me.  
**_

"My point exactly." Johnson – no Angelina – mumbles and then, for some strange reason, she turns to Granger and says: "I know how you think, but I don't believe things like these should be completely stopped. Changed, yes, stopped and replaced by modern day culture, no." And this intrigues me as the girl continues reading.

 _ **I looked … asked weakly.  
**_

"I wouldn't have asked this of you, you know." A voice then suddenly says and this time I am prepared and look at where Harry is standing. "You wouldn't?" Percy asks and Harry shakes his head as he says: "I would never choose my father over a person he is forcing into a position he has no role to play at.  
You had nothing to do with any of this when it began and as much as I hate the idea that someone stole from my father, I don't like it that innocent people are involved in this, especially not for the reasons that are being mentioned. I'm really sorry, Percy." But the son of my other brother shakes his head and says:  
"This had to happen. I may not have played a part in all this, but – it was all part of something much bigger and – if I hadn't played the part I did in all this, things could have turned out much, much, much worse." And while Harry wants to object, do the other Demigods nod in agreement, making him sigh as he turns around.  
And as he again closes the door behind him, do I think: "Did Hecate really pick the right time? Or does Harry just need evidence that this bigger picture really did involve Percy to the level that it did before he can have peace with what's happening?" And while I wonder this about the boy, does his friend continue her reading.

 _ **"You don't … with me.  
**_

"To be honest, you had more faith in me than I did in myself. I just didn't think my conscience could take it if I didn't come with you." Grover then mumbles and Percy laughs as he says: "Trust me, you were invaluable all the way through." Making most of the group smile at the two friends before Angelina goes back to the book.

 _ **"All the … her help."  
**_

At this Hermione turns to Chase and says: "You really are like what I was like years ago. Smart, but with a drive to push that knowledge where it wasn't wanted and doing whatever you could to be part of groups that just didn't want you." And while Chase wants to object to this, does it make Ronald laugh and he says:  
"In other words, you three are going to be friends for life before the book is over." And this actually startles the girl, but Hermione shrugs and says: "That's how it worked with us, though we needed a Mountain Troll to see it. What was it with you?" And while Chase seems to try and think back on this, does Angelina read on.

 _ **"Gee," I … get packing."  
**_

And with that does the girl lie the book down before she says: "Wow, this whole thing is just – so morally – wrong." And Chiron sighs as I say: "What can I say? With age doesn't always come wisdom and, more often than not, morals are the first thing that dies out with a person, whether you're immortal or not."  
Yet then I notice that Andromeda Tonks is looking at me and she says: "But there's a reason you're this calm about it, isn't there? You know something. Something that might change that about everything." At which I shrug and say: "And so do you all. The prophesy Apollo made that you heard when you first came here."

And this makes everyone share a look before a voice says: "That does make sense." And this time Harry actually leaves the doorway as he says: "After all, the prophesy did say _**Only Through Reading Can There Be Peace.**_ What we read in these books, we can use to change the future for the better. To create peace for all."  
"But Harry, that could potentially mean that – that we'd have to – that you'd have to –." Hermione mumbles, but before she can finish it, does Harry ask: "Will I be alone?" And instantly, before I can do more than blink, is Percy at his side and says: "Not a chance." And others all nod, proving they stand behind his words.  
"My point exactly. I don't mind having to fight the bastard. Heck, I've got all the reason in the world to. I just want to be absolutely sure I know what I'm up against, that I have a solid back up and a team to rely on and that people won't try and send me into battle without properly preparing me. If that can be done, I'll do what I need, no problem."  
At which I smirk and think: "And that is why he'll be a better leader than my brother ever could. Because he's just as willing to do the hard work himself as he is letting others do it for him." And with that do I use a bit of shadow magic to get the book my way and while this makes Harry join Sirius on the couch do I read my chapter.

 _ **I RUIN … up, literally.**_

This makes some of those around me wince and Sirius says: "That sounds like what happens when one takes more drops of Veritaserum than their mental state can handle. It actually leaves them in a worse state than – well." And he looks at Augusta and Neville, the two wincing, but I don't let others question it as I read on.

 _ **Annabeth was … on things."  
**_

"If that was supposed to be a joke of some kind, it was bloody weak." Sirius says, but Chiron shakes his head and says: "It was just me realizing I couldn't give further details of what Percy would embark on without making a bad pun. Argus always causes me that problem." The Dog Animagus nods and I continue my reading.

 _ **I heard … basketball shoes.  
**_

At this I really feel like looking up and telling the Demigods present that their old enemy turned friend is doing fine and will soon be getting a chance at rebirth, after performing one special task that the Judges are deciding for him as we speak, but because of those not yet in the know, do I refrain myself and just calmly read on.

 _ **"Hey!" he … and disappeared.  
**_

This seems to have earned the respect of the young future king as he nods, but then smirks and says: "I'd love to try them myself sometime, but I think I will probably still prefer brooms after doing so." Yet we both notice the look Percy and Grover share and Harry sighs: "Never mind." Making me snicker as I read on.

 _ **"Awesome!" Grover … you, Percy?"  
**_

"Remember what I said about you guys becoming close friends?" Ron asks and when Chase nods, does Ron laugh: "You guys actually started out on much better footing than Hermione and I did." This makes the girl look at the two shocked, but Hermione just shrugs and says: "It's true." Before I return their attention my way.

 _ **She stomped … invisible cap.  
**_

"Considering what he is asking you to do for him, that doesn't sound brat-like at all. If anything it's exactly what Poseidon should do, if for no other reason than to prove he believes you can succeed in what he wants you to accomplish." Harry says and Percy sends the boy a grateful smile as those around them nod and I read on.

 _ **"What am … my hand.  
**_

At this I see Ron, Hermione, Harry and Sirius share a smile and I already know that, if they had been there, the twins would have shared with them as the Trio choruses: "Sounds like the Map." And while Sirius seems slightly put off that he missed the chance to chorus with his godson, do I ignore the confusion of the others as I read.

 _ **"The sword … was there.  
**_

"Now that is a skill Moody would be envious to have." Sirius says and Kingsley groans as he says: "Tell me about it. He had me do all kinds of menial chores whenever I would either put my wand somewhere I either couldn't reach it in time or that I would forget I had put it there. It was just humiliating at times."  
Yet at this Sirius looks at the man confused and asks: "That actually sounds as if you needed that lesson taught multiple times. Surely you knew of Moody's reputation enough not to be that stupid.""I – I was stupid to underestimate the legitimacy of his reputation." Kingsley mumbles and Sirius laughs as I continue reading.

 _ **"Okay, that's … of reality."  
**_

At this I see Harry roll his eyes and he says: "I can vouch for that. The Dursleys are the living embodiment of it. Though I will admit my own guilt in the same as I would love to come up with any potential or possible excuse to forget they exist just as much." And while I wonder about these _Dursleys_ , do I read on.

 _ **I put … everything, right?"  
**_

"I guess that's one thing in which Percy and Harry really are different. Percy is way more willing to address how certain things and events scare or worry him, even to adults." Hermione says, but Ron rolls his eyes and says: "With Harry's upraising, that doesn't surprise me." And his friend sighs and nods before I read on.

 _ **Chiron gave … human history."  
**_

This earns the Centaur the shocked and disbelieving looks of practically the entire room and Harry says: "Di Immortales, Chiron! You just admitted that Percy was heavily undertrained and then you make a statement like that? What were you thinking?" And because the centaur seems too embarrassed to answer, do I just read on.

 _ **"Relax," I … shopping mall.  
**_

"That's kind of why those who aren't year rounders leave just before summer officially starts for school goers. It allows them a few days to get used to the mortal realm again and not accidentally do something that can see them reveal the Divine world – though the Mist does help with that." Chase explains before I read on

 _ **"So far … at me.  
**_

This makes Chase huff, even if I can tell that she's not really angry, only for Harry to say: "To be honest, that sounds as lame a reason as Snape's are for how he treats me. So my dead adopted father was someone who _mistreated_ him, that doesn't excuse him from repeating the same treatment back on me, does it?  
Let alone treat all of Gryffindor no better than James Potter apparently did him." At this some of the others nod, but then Ron says: "You do realize he will skin you alive if you say that to his face, right?" But Harry shrugs and says: "I don't plan to meet him face to face anymore." At which his friend nods in understanding as I read on.

 _ **Traffic slowed … stepdad, right?"  
**_

"Can you do that with us as well?" Harry asks, looking at the Satyr really warily, but Grover shakes his head and says: "It's only with Percy. And I'm pretty sure it will play a big role in the next book." And this changes the boy's wariness into interested intrigue, but I know we won't reach that anytime soon and just read on.

 _ **I nodded … any better."  
**_

This really seems to annoy Harry and he growls: "That sounds a lot like the whole reason Dumbledore keeps sending me back to the Dursleys. The only difference is, it's him sending me back instead of them _wanting_ me back. Unlike with you and your mum." He looks at Percy as he says this and I sigh as Lupin says:  
"Harry, knowing what you do, you should be grateful that Dumbledore is trying so hard to keep you safe." But before Harry can do more than glare at him, do I mutter: "He would – if that protection actually did anything." And the whole group looks at me shocked, yet I only shrug as I keep looking at the book and say:  
"Whenever powerful magic cast by someone as strong as Dumbledore falls, it basically _dies_ and I sense that, even if the presence itself goes nowhere. I sensed that happen in an area I couldn't understand quite some years ago. I just never got it until now." And Lupin seems flabbergasted as I just calmly go back to reading.

 _ **It didn't … job done.  
**_

I look up and notice Harry nodding emphatically with the boy and I think: "I know we Gods have been turning more and more apathetic with our kids, even if we bond with more mortals than we probably should, but – I don't think that will be like that much longer." And this thought quite intrigues me as I just go back to reading.

 _ **All I … it's nothing."  
**_

Yet just looking at the way that Harry and his friends have become tense, do I know that they think different and Hermione mumbles: "If Percy really is just like Harry, then it's going to be a lot, but it won't be nothing." And Harry doesn't seem offended as he just nods in concerned agreement before I turn back to the book.

 _ **But I … evil face.  
**_

"And now we get the reason for that crazy title." Ron moans before he seems to think this through and he says: "If we were to compare this to our first year, I'd say you either just reached the Mountain Troll – or, in the case of the Third Floor, you just got to the Flying Keys." His friends nod at this and yet Hermione says:  
"Though considering that we have to take the title into account, this definitely falls under the former. After all, we only broke the wing of the key we needed, the bathroom we fought that Troll in needed to be closed for a week because of reparations." And while I feel amazed at how callous they speak of this, do I read on.

 _ **I scrunched … the windows."  
**_

"What is it with you Demigods and downtalking dangerous events?" Lupin suddenly asks, to which Chase asks: "Us? They were just talking about fighting a Mountain Troll as if it was nothing." But to this Harry says: "We do that now. We never did such a thing _during_ the event." And this shuts the girl up as I continue reading.

 _ **"They don't … the aisle.  
**_

"That was a spell." Bill says and we all look at him as he says: "It was an intend spell. Thanks to them saying this, they are forcing their will onto the mortals and clearing the path to their target. They forced the mortals not to fight their intend to move, by staying seated." And while he impresses me with his words, do I read on.

 _ **"I've got … it? Where?"  
**_

And instantly I notice that Ron, Hermione and Harry have picked up on something and Hermione mumbles: " _It._ Not he, _it._ " And Harry turns to me as he says: "And there they proved that you were innocent. If they worked for you, they would have no need for dad's bolt." At which I smirk and nod before I read on.

 _ **The other … emergency brake.  
**_

"Personally, I would have done that first, but – I have a saving people's thing and I'd rather try to not hurt others in my attempt to see those close to me safe. Not to mention that one of the mortals sitting near Annabeth and Grover could have landed on top of one of those Furies and I probably wouldn't have dared to take that risk."  
Harry mumbles to himself and Percy proves that he cares as much for other mortals as Harry does as he groans and hits himself over the head before he says: "I really didn't even think of that.""But it didn't happen either, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Chase asks and Harry shakes his head, looking relieved as I read on.

 _ **The bus … cap. "Hey!"  
**_

"I really would have preferred it if you had left." Chase says, but while Percy wants to, do most of the Brits actually chorus: "That will never happen." And the girl looks at all of them shocked as Harry says: "Percy is way too much like me. I would _never_ do that." At this the girl sighs, but smiles nonetheless as I read on.

 _ **The Furies … shall die."  
**_

"She's really trying to prove that you're not the one behind all of this. You'd probably already know that Camp is blaming you, that Percy's father is probably blaming him, and while that would probably offend you, you'd be too used to it – after those many centuries – to send someone like the Furies after someone like Percy.  
All of this just doesn't add up. It's obvious that you're not the – wait, what does Luke have to do with any of this?" Harry suddenly asks and this actually shocks the Demigods. "How – how did?" Chase asks and he answers: "He's mentioned too often to be irrelevant." Yet I don't feel like revealing the entire plot and so I just read on.

 _ **"I liked … her hands.  
**_

And at this Ron and Hermione snort as Hermione says: "No offense, but that sounds like Harry jumping on the back of the Troll's neck and Ron using the Levitation spell to knock it out with its own club." Yet at this Grover says: "Heh, close, but it didn't quite go like that." And the trio looks intrigued as I read on.

 _ **"Ow!" he … your soul!"  
**_

And here Harry's eyes widen before he mumbles: "They changed loyalty. If they were truly as loyal to you as is constantly said, they'd have enough reference to call you by a title, not your actual name. Either that or –." And this time the boy really impresses me as he says: "She tried to get you to garner Zeus' attention, to let him spot you."  
And the Demigods share shocked looks before Chase says: "That – that actually makes sense. Names have power, after all, and there is and remains a good reason why we don't use the names of the Divine, at least not outside this room." And while the others share shocked looks, do I think: "He's good." Before I read on.

 _ **"Braccas meas … my sword.  
**_

"That's going to cause trouble later, isn't it?" Neville asks and yet Percy shrugs as he says: "It did at first, but a dumb bit of luck – and really crazy event – managed to change it into something that _really_ helped us in the end." And while I think I have a good idea on what he means with _crazy event_ , do I read the last bit.

 _ **"Our bags … darkness ahead.**_

"Well, it's official. Your journey has begun." Mrs. Tonks says and the three travelers smile at each other as Percy says: "Yeah, the first of many." At which Harry smirks at him and asks: "Let me guess, one crazier than the last and with events that just kept you wondering how you survived them every time they were done?"  
And the Son of my second brother nods as Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "Then welcome to my life. I've been believing that since I turned thirteen." Yet the Demigods share a look before Chase asks: "Is now a wrong time to say we finished our craziest adventure a week ago?" To which Harry growls: "Lucky bunch of bastards."  
And the Demigods rub the back of their heads, but then I say: "Not really. If they stay here, learn of what you've been through and what your world is like, they can help you bring peace to England, while you can help them grow the bonds with their parents that they deserve. Sounds like a fair deal to my ears, really."  
And the Demigods all look at me shocked, but I smirk at them and ask: "Remember what my brothers, sisters and I were forced through for most of the last few months? It really makes a God think, you know." And they seem to get this, while Harry seems to grow worried at hearing that even a God was forced into something.

I then lie the book down on the small side table next to my chair and let my eyes roam over the room around me. And what I see makes me know one thing. The chance for those two lines, both the secret one and the one Harry mentioned earlier, to come true, for a new ruler and these books to bring peace, is very much there.  
I then look at the two boys who will probably have the most chance of seeing this happen and I think: "Percy can lead, guide and train those that need it into fighting the war that will soon rage over England, while Harry can stay in America, take in those send away to be healed and care for them and raise their spirits.  
Yes, England has a good chance of not flooding my realm and the world has a good chance of seeing an era of peace once again. Though Chiron's little fears do seem to come true. The Western Era does seem to come to an end, after all." Yet instead of this bothering me, do I find myself looking forward to this happening instead.

* * *

 _ **Sure you are, Hades.  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter wasn't easy. While I managed to write most of my stories in less than a week time, I needed practically three days just to get through this thing. And more often than not I was trying to get myself distracted with other stuff, which was the most prominent reason this chapter took as long as it did.  
**_ _ **And I won't lie, the fact that this was written so soon before Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon were about to release didn't help either as the excitement for finally getting those games really worked against how serious this chapter was turning out to be. However, I am happy and proud with how the chapter turned out in the end.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Hades gets asked by Hecate to use a bit of his own magic for the sake of one of the future readers – who will be an OC, sorry – but the other reader, while familiar with many of those already in the room, is also going to cause a bit of trouble. I don't think I need to tell you who it is I mean with that, do I?  
**_ _ **Didn't think so,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	36. The Mother And The Uncle

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be both hard and a lot of fun. It is going to concern a confrontation or two, but considering the title of the second chapter, I am actually really looking forward to this chapter. And I won't lie, I have been feeling slightly sadistic to certain characters lately as well, which will definitely help.  
**_ _ **(cackles evilly),**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36  
**_ _ **The Mother And The Uncle**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I don't know why, but for some reason I have a really bad feeling about the next two chapters. So far, Percy's story has really made me grow close to the boy who – if you look at it right – is actually my cousin as our Divine fathers are brothers and something about his character has also made me pretty protective of him.  
I know, because of that, that I went a little too all out on Chase and I can definitely see that there is a crazy strong bond between the two, but I also know that, if it comes down to it, I won't back down from letting her know when she is in the wrong. And Percy seems actually able to both accept and appreciate this fact.

Another problem I feel like I'm facing is the fact that, as happy as I was when Chiron offered me and my friends sanctuary, I am now doubting whether or not that's even a good idea as it seems as if there were, at one point, as many moral problems at Camp as there currently are at Hogwarts, which really depresses me.  
Yet it doesn't really affect me that much as all that Lord Hades, the Lord of the Dead, has said about and to me so far has really kept my mind occupied and while I have no doubt that my chances for emigration have shrunk just a little thanks to our talk between chapters, do I still feel shy over the fact that I got the God's respect.

Yet while I think about this – and about a few of the things the God said as I was making my interval visits to the room while working on new cakes and cupcakes – do we then get startled by the Lord of the Dead looking up and apparently in a mental conversation with someone. "Must be with Lady Hecate." I think to myself.  
The God hums and seems to make noises of understanding before he says: "If that's how you want it." And he snaps his fingers at the same time that a bright light appears there where new arrivals appear each and every time. And instantly the bad feeling returns to my stomach as I worriedly await to see who will arrive.  
And upon seeing the plumb form, the short stock and the bright red hair, do I think: "Oh, so that's why." And I share a look with the other Weasley kids, all of them sending me back looks that prove they will be on my side and will help and support me in case it becomes needed. At this I send them all a grateful smile in return.

I then focus on the other person who arrived and to my interest does it seem as if Lady Hecate decided on a mix between our worlds as the other person is a satyr with incredible horns like a mountain goat and who has grey hair as well as a grey goatee, yet who has brownish grey fur on his legs, which is shown as he wears shorts.  
To my shock the man is actually missing an arm and the way that his muscles are sticking out of the part that is missing proves that he lost it in a horrifying battle. Yet then Percy winces and mutters: "I forgot. He lost that during the last fight. After she had already gotten to him." Yet the man himself seems unbothered.  
He does look at his arm from a few angles for a while, but then shrugs, only to wince as Mrs. Weasley finally seems to have realized where she is and who she is with. Yet while I kind of expected it, do I still feel intense fury rising as the woman doesn't run for her kids to hug them, but instead storms over to Sirius and starts to rant:  
"Sirius Orion Black, there you are! You are in so much trouble. You are just lucky that –." But before she can continue, do I stand up and push my arm out at her. And instantly the air in the room obeys my command, causing for a huge wind to blow from behind me and to actually push the woman off her feet and against the wall.

The woman looks shocked and I growl: "Don't you dare blame this on Sirius. You have no idea what is going on and you have no right to blame him without having all the facts. It makes you no better than Crouch and Bagnold." The woman gasps, but then wants to angrily turn to Sirius again, further infuriating me.  
I swipe my arm and another gust of wind blows against the woman, this time hitting her in the cheek and making her hit her head against the wall. The woman grunts, but then I notice Ron send a strange look at Sirius, who seems to get it as he nods. "Mate, all things nice and fair, you could have just pushed her back again."  
He says and this confuses me, but then I feel shocked to see that he is aiming his wand at me. "Depulso." And to my shock do I feel the curse pushing me off my feet. And while Mrs. Weasley actually snaps Ron's voice, do I then get to experience the reason behind all this as I hear Sirius' clear voice over hers.

"Accio my son." And I feel his magic overpowering Ron's spell and just like last time, do I feel myself getting pulled to where he is, the man happily turning his chair around and sitting in it as he catches my smiling form, the two of us happily wrapping our arms around each other with large smiles on our faces.  
"What – but – but – but – how?" Mrs. Weasley asks and I look up at her in an angry glare as I say: "You're not the only one who considers me her son, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that simple." And the woman seems shocked to hear how apathic I sound as I tell her this. I then decide to focus back on the other new arrival.  
"Greetings sir, and you are?" I ask, only for another to give me the answer as he gasps: "Uncle Ferdinand, it's you!" And the elder satyr looks at his apparent nephew in shock as he asks: "Wait, Grover? Is that really you, little tyke? How are you so – so – so big?" And Grover cringes harshly before he mumbles:  
"Just – just come sit down, uncle. We – ehem – we're reading of my friend Percy here and his first great adventure as a Demigod. The – yeah, I think the upcoming chapter will explain everything." The satyr nods, but then Mrs. Weasley asks: "Wait, you all got kidnapped – to read a stranger's book?" And I answer:  
"The books about a _stranger_ and about me. We already read the first book, describing my first year, and are now reading about Percy. And Mrs. Weasley, let me tell you this. The Gods ignoring how you _don't_ have to raise your kids as their champions – isn't their own work. It's thanks to a curse that hit England long, long ago."

The woman whitens as she hears me say this and then Mr. Weasley leads her over to the chair he was sitting in, but that he changed into a couch before walking over to her. Yet as I look at her, do I feel like getting one last hit in and I look at her kids, silently asking them for permission and signing to the many rooms door as I do.  
At this the Weasley kids share a couple of looks and then nod at me, me smiling back at them gratefully. I then move out of Sirius' lap and over to the many room door, Andromeda smiling at the Weasleys before she follows me as she knows just how much I managed to get done while working through my anger.  
And with a small sense of vindictiveness and a strong sense of pride and glee, do I happily use the levitation charm on a whole array of platters and plates. Only when Mrs. Weasley sees me do this, does she stand up and shriek: "Harry James Potter, what do you think you're doing. You know you can't use magic outside school!"  
But I ignore her other than rolling my eyes and yet Ron seems to have other plans as he asks: "Mum, how can you shriek at him for that, when I did it just minutes ago? Seriously, how unfair is that?" And the woman looks shocked while I send my best friend a grateful smile and then finally I set the plates down on the table.

I then happily use a little magic to pull off all of the lids that were on top of the platters and plates and that were charmed with static and preservation charms and everyone gasps in glee as they see the many cakes and pies that I managed to create as they read the former of the last two chapters. "Damn, that is looking _really_ good."  
Ron moans and the others all nod before Andromeda smiles at me as she shows that she was also carrying plates and forks as well as a few large knives for the sake of cutting into the cakes. I smile back at her and ask: "So, who wants what?" And after a few minutes does everyone have a slice of pie or cake on their laps.  
Everyone is, just like I knew, moaning and making sounds of delight as they are enjoying their cakes or pies respectively and, just like he has been doing several times now, is the Lord of the Dead sending me looks that prove he really respects me for my skill. And this really makes me feel even better, considering his relation to me.

Yet then something happens even I didn't expect as Mrs. Weasley says: "Andy, you have to give me the recipe for this lemon meringue, it is just delicious." And I feel like choking as I cannot believe the woman would say such a thing after all the times I managed to beat her in the kitchen during the summers I spent at the Burrow.  
Yet Andromeda calmly sets her plate down and says: "I will do no such thing, Molly. As it is not my recipe. _Harry_ made all of these cakes and pies. It's part of his therapy sessions with me. And before you say anything, Molly, there are _plenty_ of reasons why Harry needs therapy and he is that skilled of a baker, as you well know."  
The woman looks shocked to have been talked to like that and then, while taking a bite of her apple crumble, does Madam Longbottom say: "And because he is that skilled and has been proving his skill like that, have we already decided that the kitchen in these rooms are Harry's territory. That was a group decision, Molly."  
"But the boy is way too young to cook for so many." The woman shrieks to which I retort: "And yet the Muggle appliances in the kitchen are way out of your league. Your league, not mine." And the hidden message of _the decision doesn't matter, you can't claim_ _ **my**_ _kitchen_ is heard even though no one voices it.

The woman looks at me shocked and I smirk at her, loving the fact that I am finally getting the chance to fully show off my full potential in some of the skills others always made me feel as if I had to suppress them and I think: "I was send here first as a sign that I am to ignore such impressions from now on."  
And because I have been dreaming of such a chance – and because I really want to be me and me only when I finally meet my dad, do I just happily go back to my own treacle tart before I ask: "Speaking of which, how many chapters are we going to read before dinner?" And while the others think of this, does Mrs. Weasley snap:  
"What are you talking about? It's only 2.30 in the morning!" But I glower at her and say: "Time moves different between here and London, Mrs. Weasley. And I'm pretty sure I reported this to Dumbledore shortly after arriving here. It's morning for you, but it's past lunchtime for us." And the woman looks startled.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry myself. But I'd rather hear that explanation first. Dinner after the chapter?" Grover's uncle then asks, but Mr. Weasley says: "Sorry, we've started to read two chapters per arrival now that we're getting two guests per arrival." The satyr nods and I say: "I'll just duck into the kitchen during the second chapter."  
To which the satyr says: "Well then, if your dinner meals are as good as your cakes, I am looking forward to that meal." And he happily digs into his own slice of cake which I – somehow – managed to make out of the usual ingredients – and straws of hay. Still feeling quite achieved with that, do I smile at the satyr.  
A little while later everyone is finished and the elder satyr asks: "So, who reads?" To which Grover snickers and says: "Either you or Ron's mum. We've all read our own chapters already.""The chapter will explain Grover being much older than I remember, right?" And as the others nod, does the satyr grab the book and start to read.

 _ **WE VISIT … your day.  
**_

This startles and worries Mrs. Weasley, but Mr. Ferdinand just looks up and asks: "Who are we reading about and what did he do to get the King of the Gods after him?" To which Percy answers: "Me, Percy Jackson, and I didn't do anything. I got accused of doing something. You'll see." The satyr nods and reads on.

 _ **So there … at once."  
**_

This startles the satyr enough he bleats and drops the book in fright. But then Percy nods and says: "And they weren't even working for Lord Hades here anymore. It's all explained in the final few chapters." The satyr looks at the Son of Poseidon in shock, but then seems to regain himself and takes back the book.

 _ **I was … tin cans."  
**_

"That's a real shame. What exactly happened?" Mr. Ferdinand asks and Grover explains him the story in short detail. Of Percy and the missing Master Bolt, which still makes me grimace, of the quest given to him and of how their trip started with the bus ride that was just described. His uncle whistles at the end and then reads on.

 _ **We sloshed … the bus ..."  
**_

"You mean the way the Furies were asking for an object and not a person? Or the fact that they were willingly calling Lord Hades by his name and not an honorary title?" Hermione asks and Annabeth answers: "The former, that just confused me so much, I didn't even notice the latter." My best friend nods as the reading goes on.

 _ **Whatever she … Hilary Duff.  
**_

At this Grover playfully glares at his best friend and Percy says: "Hey, it's like Annabeth said. At Camp, you never needed anything other than those two songs. Not my fault you never tried to broaden out your song list." At this Grover rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but I can tell that he's not really insulted as his uncle reads on.

 _ **Instead of … double cheeseburger.  
**_

"Hate to say it, but I probably won't be making meals like that too often. Had to make them almost on the daily for a good while back at the Muggles." I then tell Percy, yet the boy shrugs and says: "Your meals are still delicious, I don't care." Making me smile at him, yet then I get my happiness taken away instantly.  
"Harry James Potter, how dare you lie to –." Mrs. Weasley tries to shriek, but I silence her with a glare and growl: "Never, Mrs. Weasley. Never accuse me of the same thing the Ministry is. They're calling me a liar on something you _know_ I am not lying about, so don't even _try_ and call me a liar on _any – thing – else_."  
The woman looks shocked to hear me talk back to her in such a tone before I turn my face away and snarl: "Besides, we all know how you think about those Muggles. You're just holding up a front, because you don't want to believe that Dumbledore could have been in the wrong putting me with those Muggles time and time again."

"You never complain!" The woman shrieks, but then I jump up and shout back: "NO! AND WHY IS THAT! BECAUSE HYPOCRITES LIKE YOU, WHO CALL ME THEIR SON, DON'T DO JACK NOTHING ABOUT DUMBLEDORE SENDING ME BACK THERE! NOTHING OTHER THAN COMPLAINING BEHIND HIS BACK!  
BUT WHEN HE SAYS I HAVE TO GO BACK, YOU JUST ACCEPT IT AND DON'T ASK A SINGLE QUESTION OR RAISE A COMPLAINT! SO WHY SHOULD I EVEN TRY WHEN NONE OF YOU ARE WILLING TO STAND BEHIND ME!" And with that do I storm off yet again, but then I snarl:  
"Chiron, if you don't mind." And the Centaur nods, following after me as I run back into the Obstacle Course room. And while I do hear Mrs. Weasley shriek when she sees what the Obstacle tower looks like, do I just ignore it and how Chiron goes to sit off the side of the tower. Instead I put my full focus on the tower itself.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

"I really saw that coming." I think to myself and then Andy says: "He is really making good progress." To which we all turn to her and Molly shouts: "Progress? What are you talking about?" Yet she reels back as Andy sends her a look that proves she is a true Black and related to that mad woman known as Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Harry is abused, Molly. Mentally, emotionally and physically. And people who are usually as mentally or emotionally abused as he is don't easily open up about what bothers them. In fact, people like that, if they see others unwilling to fight and defend their rights, think _why bother_ and just keep their problems to themselves.  
Harry has done so for the longest time, but these books and in fact this very room is helping him open up." At this I nod and say: "I can vouch for that. When we first found the kitchen, I could tell Harry had a deep love for the room, but he tried to hide it and told me to just ignore it. Now look at him, claiming that room and everything."

At this Andy nods and says: "Exactly. Harry is making progress. And while I have no doubt that his hormones come into play here as well, am I still very glad that he is going forward like this. He won't be meek, gullible or easy to trick and manipulate anymore anytime soon.""But why should that even matter in the first place?"  
Molly then asks, yet this makes everyone glare at her, both the Greek Demigods and her own kids before Ginny is actually the one to snap back and says: "It matters, because it means those that _care_ for him can't make the mistake of ignoring his rights if they want to _do what's right_. That's why it matters, mum."  
And just the way that she sneers as she emphasizes her words twice seems to really bring the message home before Ron says: "Harry growing in this way means no one, not friend, not enemy, can ever walk all over him again, which is his good right. End of discussion." And Ferdinand seems to take this to heart as he reads on.

 _ **We kept … GOMEN MEPROUIM.  
**_

"I still can't believe that Harry hid his own dyslexia from us for so long." Hermione then mumbles and Andy replies: "It's due to his abuse, especially the emotional side. He's been alone for most of his life, so to admit that he has flaws is to him like a way of saying _I'm not a perfect friend, just leave me be, I'll be fine_."  
"Surely –." Both Hermione and Molly try to say, but Andy smiles them both silent and says: "That's how Harry _used_ to think. Like I said, it's an aftereffect from years of being emotionally abused and alone. You've seen for yourself that Harry is growing out of that." And the two quiet down, obviously relieved as Ferdinand reads on.

 _ **"What the … ignored him.  
**_

"We really shouldn't have." Annabeth mumbles with a grimace and Ferdinand looks up as he asks: "Is this going to explain how I've missed so much of my nephew's life?" To which the trio nods and Molly asks: "Were you – were you in any danger?" And another set of nods has her gasping and has Ferdinand reading hurriedly.

 _ **The front … Uncle Ferdinand!"  
**_

And this instantly makes the man shout in a bleating sound and throw the book up, the fright on his face proving he has already deduced what kind of danger Percy, Annabeth and Grover are going to be in. This really concerns me, yet then Lord Hades takes the book off the ground and dusts it off before he himself starts to read.

 _ **We stopped … I smell?"  
**_

"Damn, that is one killer skill there." Charlie then says, yet while his mother glares at him, does Hades nod and say: "Indeed. I believe it's important for both wizards and Demigods to be able to come up with a cover story on the spot. Well done, Perseus." And the son of Poseidon smiles at his uncle, does said uncle then read on.

 _ **"Oh, my … of kelp."  
**_

"You were jealous that Percy came up with the cover story, weren't you?" One of the Stoll brothers asks laughing, but Annabeth turns red and says: "Actually, I felt impressed he was able to think up such a story while hungry and didn't want to admit it." At which both brothers laugh and Percy hugs her as Hades reads on.

 _ **The warehouse … about food.  
**_

Yet because I have been reading up on ancient myths since finding out that I am a Son of Hermes, do I instantly realize what this description means and I turn white. Hermione also gasps and grabs Ron's hand, the boy himself having turned white to indicate that the both of them realized the same. And with dread, do I listen to the reading.

 _ **Go ahead … behind us.  
**_

By now half the audience seems to have caught onto the danger levels and all of them are either holding onto each other or gripping the arm rests. The only ones who seem unaware or unable to grasp the seriousness of all this are Oliver, Viktor and Angelina and this really impresses me about the others as Hades reads on.

 _ **All I … out front.  
**_

"I know now is not really the time to ask this, but – what are soda, nachos and pretzels?" Ron asks and then we all yelp as a voice sounds behind me and says: "I'll make some tomorrow." And we turn around, our eyes wide when we see that Harry is looking quite bedraggled and is actually riding on Chiron's back.  
"His first accident. His ankle's twisted. I gave him some nectar, so he should be able to stand on it in an hour or so, but for now –." Chiron says and we all nod, me feeling slightly proud when I see Molly looking guilty and Chiron helps Harry sit next to me before he himself crouches down next to Percy and then Hades reads on.

 _ **"Please, sit … introduced ourselves.  
**_

"Can I ask you something, Percy?" Harry suddenly asks and when Percy nods, does he ask: "What bus did you guys take? At what time did it leave?" The lad seems to think on this and mumbles: "The bus left – I'm pretty sure it was sometime between nine-thirty and ten past nine." At this Harry nods, but he doesn't seem done.  
He then turns to Lord Hades asks: "And at what time did the Furies return to you, Lord Hades?" Yet the man already seems onto what Harry is thinking and says: "Three hours later. Which gave them plenty of time to tell that Aunty Em all about their little encounter." Which shocks most of us, but not Harry, who nods and says:  
"And that is how that monster knew Annabeth's name. The Furies escaped the blown up bus, licked their wounds and then realized how close they were to one of their kin and decided to use that fact to their benefit." And while even the three travelers seem amazed and shocked at this, does Hades just smile at him before he reads on.

 _ **Our hostess … be waiting."  
**_

By now Harry is grimacing something awful and he says: "This sounds like my second year all over. I thought I could trust someone when I was in a dangerous situation and only realized too late that he was the cause of the dangerous situation." At this Ginny nods emphatically, but then Molly jumps up and furiously shouts:  
"Harry James Potter! How dare you bring up that awful time. You apologize to Ginny right now, young man." Yet Harry just glares at her and while I know why, does he snap back: "Ginny doesn't seem bothered that I'm bringing it up. She seems to emphasize with me." And the woman looks at her daughter in shock as Hades reads on.

 _ **She sounded … of statues.  
**_

"She actually led you back outside. That monster is either bloody confident or utterly stupid." Ron mutters and Percy answers: "Neither, she was cunning with her food, but probably got told by the Furies that our escape was just a case of luck." At this Ron nods, yet the words seem to unsettle Harry for some reason.  
"The food was drugged." He mumbles and we all turn to him as he says: "There – there must have been potions in the food. Grover was never affected, because he didn't eat any of it. Annabeth was less affected, because she stopped early. But Percy was most affected, because he ate practically all the food she presented him.  
She must have put a mild sleeping draught or maybe a draught of peace in the food, to mellow you guys out and increase her chances. She probably would have put in something stronger if the Furies had told her your escape was skill instead of luck based." At this the three grimace, yet they still nod and Hades reads on.

 _ **Aunty Em … lady's voice.  
**_

"Wait, is this who I think it is?" Harry suddenly asks and I can't help but ask: "Caught on, have you?" Yet Harry ignores this and turns to Percy as he says: "You having to work so hard to focus wasn't your fault. You weren't just affected by some drug, that blasted woman was using Parsletongue to top it all off."  
"What's Parsletongue?" Percy asks and Harry answers: "The ability to talk to snakes. I found out about it in my second, though I unknowingly used it just before coming to Hogwarts myself." The son of Poseidon looks shocked and then he says: "That sure makes a lot of sense." And Hades himself nods before he reads on.

 _ **"I will … Grover gasped.  
**_

And this seems to be all the satyr in question needs to hear as he sighs and grimaces before he turns to Lord Hades and says: "Thank you, my Lord, for this new chance at life." But the God says: "I only work on the whims of Lady Hecate. If you ever meet her, thank her." And the satyr nods, a little startled, as the God reads on.

 _ **"Look away … look up."  
**_

Yet at this Harry tenses up and I turn to him. Instantly I get worried as Harry's face is dark with pain and fear and he is actually suppressing his body from shivering too badly. "Harry?" I whisper softly, not wanting to draw the attention of the others. Yet Harry's voice draws attention as he mumbles: "It's just like that night."  
The others all turn to him, all of them gasping or their eyes widening as they notice what my godson's state is and Molly wants to rush over, but gets stopped by Arthur and Andy. "He needs this." The latter mumbles and then I notice Harry looking up, his dark green eyes meeting Percy's blue ones and he says: "Don't."  
Yet while this seems to be the only thing my godson can bring out, does Percy seem to get what he means and he says: "Don't worry, I didn't." And those four words seem to act like a balm on Harry's state, the trembling stopping instantly and Harry sagging against me, tears of relief sticking to his eyes as he closes them.  
I pull the boy close to my side and whisper: "You really need to talk about that night again sometime soon. In an area you feel better, more in control." And Harry nods before he mumbles: "Later." And while I would have preferred it if he gave a specific time or date, do I just accept this nonetheless and Hades calmly reads on.

 _ **I fought … not suffer."  
**_

By now I can't help but feel confused as something doesn't feel right. And while Harry seems to only be listening with one ear, does it seem as if the others are more attentive as Neville mumbles: "Someone's after Percy. Someone strong. Maybe –." He then turns to Percy and the other two who had been there and asks:  
"The one who turned the Furies away from Lord Hades?""How did you figure that out?" Annabeth asks and Neville answers: "Both the Furies and Medusa. They're monsters, so they should want to take out any and all Demigods. But – it almost seems as if they are trying to safe Percy up for whoever is giving the orders."  
At this Percy nods, but then the twins ask: "Wow Neville, how did you manage that?" And the boy laughs as he says: "I spend the last four years with this lot." And he motions for both Ron and Hermione as well as my godson. And while Molly wants to reprimand him, does she get silenced by us laughing as Hades reads on.

 _ **"No," I … Not fun."  
**_

"I'm surprised the magic didn't wear off after she got killed like that. What, is she going to get reborn with a new head, but still with the curse in affect or something?" Hermione asks and to all of our shock, does Hades mutter: "She already has been. She's back in her emporium and planning to trick Percy back there."  
This frightens us all, yet then Hades turns to his new glove and says: "Which really makes it a shame that I have this now. You, Harrison, would have had a good chance against her if I hadn't take it." "Wait, does that mean that I'm no longer a Parsletongue?" Harry asks and Hades answers: "Exactly, yes." Shocking the boy.  
He then turns to Percy with a look of guilt on his face, yet Percy just looks at Hades and asks: "Isn't there anyway to break the curse? Those people really don't deserve to remain like that." Yet Hades grimaces and says: "There is, but it's unlikely. You, Perseus, need to beat her three times in a row. And seeing respawning time –."  
At this Percy nods, his face determined and he says: "I'll go back to her once we get out of here. Could you let Nico know when she gets reborn again after that?" And the God of Death nods again before Percy turns to his friends, who instantly chorus: "Count on it." Making most of us smile at the trio as Hades reads on.

 _ **He snatched … of him."  
**_

"I really wasn't paying attention there. If I had, I might have realized how wrong I was." Annabeth mumbles to which Harry shrugs and says: "The acts of the parents don't always have to affect the lives of the kid." And while I know that he is referencing Snape, does Annabeth seem to appreciate his words as Hades reads on.

 _ **My face … Persephone's garden.**_

This makes a lot of us look at Hades in utter shock, but the man says: "I used to use her to punish some of my minions. I would sent them to her if they failed me too many times and she would send them back to me like that. I have no use to dead mortals, whether in stone or not." Which reassures those shocked as Hades reads on.

 _ **According to … you're impertinent."  
**_

"They deserved it though." Harry then mumbles to which Molly snaps: "Harry James –." But the boy glares at her and swings his arm again. Yet this time it doesn't make the woman get shot out of her seat. Instead it causes a small, familiar note to shoot out of his pocket and fly over to the woman, who catches it out of instinct.  
"Read that." Harry snarls and while I wonder when Molly will ask why Harry is being so violent with her, does the woman read it. Her eyes widen and Harry says: "My father blamed Percy for crimes he _never_ could have committed. They deserved a package like that." And while Molly looks at him startled, does Hades read on.

 _ **I poured … new plan."  
**_

And there the God yet again lets down the book and Mr. Ferdinand sighs as he says: "So that's why I've been gone for so long. Thank you, Lord Hades. And my apologies for making you do my job." Yet Hades just lies the book down next to him and a shadow swallows it up before making it reappear next to Molly.  
"Your turn." The God of the Dead calmly says before crossing his legs and wrapping his fingers around his left knee, his eyes once more aimed at Harry with a calculative, yet greatly respecting look. And while Harry sends him back a smile that proves he greatly approves of the God's methods, does Molly read the chapter title.

 _ **12\. WE GET ADVICE FROM A POODLE  
**_

At this the woman looks up and asks: "Is one of you an Animagus?" But the three shake their heads and Grover says: "Just read on, it's usually explained somewhere in the chapter." Yet to this Harry stands up and says: "Be that as it may, it's almost dinner time and I made a promise. I'll be back later." And he leaves the room.  
"Are we really going to –?" Molly asks, but Andy, Augusta and I silence her with a glare and I snarl: "Molly, let me make one thing clear. Harry was the first to come here for a reason. It was on Lady Hecate's orders and it was to help him heal of _everything_ he's been through since Voldemort took him his mother and James.  
Harry has free reign here. As long as he either treats others with respect or has a good reason not to, there is nothing any of us will do to stop him. If anything, the only reason we are send here, is to realize how much we have failed him and to make up for all that failing. So stop judging _every little thing_ he does – right now.  
And if you don't feel like doing so, too bad. At London I was in the minority with you, Albus and the others constantly against my arguments. Now, it's the other way around. And _**no**_ , I am not enjoying that, but it – is – necessary. You need to realize that you are this time the one in the minority and that we are unanimous in this decision."

The woman looks shocked and looks around, yet everyone she looks at has either apathic or guilty looks on their faces as they nod to prove they agree with me. Then she turns to Andy and the woman says: "For your information, Molly, I think Harry is a more complex patient, who needs my help more, than even Sirius.  
And we both know where he's been suffering for twelve years straight, don't we?" At this Molly cringes before she looks at the door that Harry vanished through and asks: "But – but how – how could that –." And Andy sternly says: "Because Albus – was wrong. Now please read." And as if in trance, does Molly comply.

 _ **We were … stupid quest?"  
**_

"You were going on a quest you didn't even like? Why? What did the Gods offer you in return?" Mr. Ferdinand asks the boy and Percy shrugs as he says: "Not much, other than my innocence proven. I was more-so doing this for personal reasons, really." And this is something I can really emphasize with as Molly reads on.

 _ **"No. This … license for?"  
**_

Yet at this Ferdinand grimaces and says: "Grover." But the lad says: "I found him." Shocking his uncle and the satyr asks: "You – you – you did? Where?" But Grover first shudders and then looks down and says: "There where no satyr would dare to thread. It's in a few books from now." At which his uncle nods as Molly reads.

 _ **A strange … to him?"  
**_

At this Ferdinand turns to Lord Hades, yet the man answers: "Trust me, you're better off not knowing." And this instantly makes everyone turn grim before Ferdinand asks: "There's no chance for him – to be like me?" To which Lord Hades answers: "No, because he's not dead – and he'll never be able to die either."  
This shocks everyone and Hades says: "Just stop asking. Like I said, you're better of not knowing. If anything, I wish I hadn't told you that part." At this the others grimace and Ferdinand goes to sit with Grover, who now has Chiron crouched down next to him. And while the rest of us really feel for the two, does Molly read on.

 _ **"None.""But … figured out."  
**_

"I swear, Percy. One minute you are practically Harry's twin, the next you remind me of Hermione and me before we became friends. You're scary like that, you know." Ron laughs as he says this and Percy smiles at him before happily grabbing onto Annabeth's hand and giving her cheek a loving kiss as Molly reads on.

 _ **"Don't be … pressed him.**_

"Wait, you actually blamed yourself for what happened back then? Was it anything like the whole thing with Percy and the Minotaur? Cause if it was, you really had no reason to feel guilty and the Coven had no reason to blame you." Hermione says and Grover smiles: "I know that, now." At which Molly calmly reads on.

 _ **"But as … have any.  
**_

"Why did you look to him for answers anyway? No offense, Percy, but you're the one with the least experience there. How could you possibly know what these two supposed experts didn't even know?" Ron asks and Percy shrugs as he says: "I guess it's just what friends do." At which Ron nods and his mother continues the chapter.

 _ **I thought … my mother."  
**_

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" Molly asks, instantly worried and Percy answers: "She was taken by Lord Hades. It's all part of the plot. But don't worry, I got her back in the end. She's back home.""Isn't she worried then?" The woman asks and Percy sighs as he says: "All the time. Whenever I leave for Camp.  
But – she doesn't know I'm here right now. I was at Camp when I was taken. As far as she knows I am busy working to fix the damage from our latest big fight. She knows I'm safe and healthy, she's just a little unaware as to where." And this last bit seems to upset Molly, but then I say: "She'll probably be brought here soon."  
Which instantly seems to cheer everyone up and instantly Percy jokes: "You think Harry will allow her to his domain?""If she can prove her worth and work the appliances, probably." I joke back and then say: "Besides, if she's as great as the book says, it'll be good for Harry to work on meals with her by his side."

"And why do you think that of her and not me? You don't –." Molly snaps, but I snap back: "I think that, because Sally Jackson sounds like a much more laidback and accepting person, instead of someone who tries to push her opinion onto everyone, regardless of their own. She lets them make their own choices, whether good or bad.  
To put it simply, Molly. She is the kind of mother that worries and wants to protect their kid, but is also willing to let them make their own mistakes. You, on the other hand, rant and berate your kids even _before_ they can make a potential mistake. That is why I think Sally will be a better mother figure for Harry to have.  
Besides –." Here I turn from her shocked form to Percy and say: "I think Sally is the kind of mother who will adopt other kids into her heart, but not expect them to consider her their mother at the same time." At which Percy smiles while the other Demigods nod to prove that I'm right and while again in a daze, does Molly read on.

 _ **Grover blew … about him."  
**_

"Good grief, were you wrong about that." Hades suddenly says and we all turn to him as he says: "I'm sure you won't like hearing this, Perseus, but one thing that really made Zeus suspicious of Poseidon – was him constantly hiding himself away whenever he wanted to gaze at you from afar. It was his way of bending the rules."  
Percy looks shocked and asks: "Wait, dad – dad was – watching over me?" At which Hades nods and says: "That, playing with Gabe whenever he _almost_ went too far and giving your mother messages to help keep you safe and out from under Zeus' radar. Trust me, he cared." And Percy smiles at this as Molly calmly reads on.

 _ **Grover gazed … he thinks."  
**_

"Why would you lie to him? To yourself?" Ferdinand asks and Percy sighs as he says: "It's because of the circumstances. I felt I couldn't really appreciate the gesture of dad recognizing me, because it happened right when the problems between him and Zeus were reaching a head. As if I was a last resort and nothing more."  
He then turns to Hades and says: "As you just found out, I had _no_ idea how much effort dad was going through to prove he did care. He was being forced to being an indirect part of my life and for my own mental health and my safety, did mum keep to those rules as well. And that went on for years, until all this happened.  
Then mum gets taken, I find out about the problems between the gods, discover my father is one of them and get accused of stuff I didn't do before being offered this quest. You can guess how a teen of my age would behave to that." At which the Satyr laughs and says: "Yeah, I sure can." I snicker too as I listen to Molly reading.

 _ **Grover pulled … was asleep.  
**_

At this Percy smiles at his best friend and says: "And you call yourself a bad Keeper. You knew me better than I wanted to know myself and knew exactly what I needed. Yet still it took you so long to admit you were a worthy Keeper, honestly." And the younger satyr sends him a playful glare while the rest laughs and Molly reads on.

 _ **In my … treacherous gods!  
**_

At this Hermione gasps and Annabeth groans: "Oh _Di Immortales,_ you can't be serious. What did you find out this time?" And the girl whimpers: "I – I – I know who – who –." But Annabeth grimaces and says: "Never mind, it's alright. You don't have to say it." And Hermione sends her a relieved look as Molly worriedly reads on.

 _ **The spirits … zombie lives."  
**_

"You should show him some more care." Molly snaps at the girl, but then a cold voice says: "You have no right to berate others on that right now, Mrs. Weasley." And I notice Harry walking in with a large, rectangular shaped plate covered in bowls, dishes and plates, all covered with lids floating just above his right shoulder.  
He moves it over to the center between us all and says: "Plates on laps, please." And when we have done as he asked, does Harry remove the lids, lie down the plate and then take a stance. He seems to focus on something and then starts moving his arms in each of our directions with rapid speed, shocking us all.  
Yet as he does this, does it cause for all kinds of beef, meat, potatoes, greens, vegetables and even pastas to shoot out of and off of the bowls and plates they are on and to land on our plates perfectly, only a few drops of different sauces either dripping on the floor or splashing against our fronts as the lad does this.  
We all look shocked and then Harry starts to pant, but he smiles at seeing how well he got to fill our plates and says: "Bon appetite." And he happily takes some broccoli covered in cheese-sauce, roasted potatoes and tartar meat on his own plate before happily retaking his seat on my couch next to me. And I happily pull him close as he does.

We all enjoy our meals, Ferdinand and Grover sending Harry a grateful smile for the enchiladas and the spaghetti made with spinach and mushrooms that he presented them. And while Molly looked shocked at the plate on her lap at first, does she silently enjoy her meal, this time _not_ trying to belittle Harry or deny his talent.  
"Guess she can learn, after all. Let's see how long it'll last." I think to myself and then hear Harry mumble something under his breath. And it takes me a few minutes before I realize that, while he fakes moaning in delight, he actually says: "Enchant the door before we go to bed." And I lower my head in order to surreptitiously nod.

We all finish our meals, some taking longer than others as they seem to savor almost every bite and compliments ring throughout the room afterwards. Yet then Percy asks: "Harry, would you mind if mum were to test her own skill when she comes? If you don't want her there after the first time, she'll accept. It's your call."  
At this Harry seems to turn thoughtful and he says: "I got to admit, there are a few appliances in there that are better being worked by two people instead of one and your mum does know more about Muggle stuff than I do after the last few years. But it stays _my_ domain." At this Percy nods, but then Molly asks:  
"Harry, why would you accept a total stranger, but not me? You've known me for years and –.""And that is exactly why. The kitchen is _my_ domain. I don't want someone in there who tries to make me think they know better than me. I'd like someone who listens to me, not someone who tells me what to do or how to do it.  
And Percy's mum, from what we've read of her, sounds like that kind of person. That – and she and I have a pretty similar past. We both lost our parents at young age and both had to sacrifice a lot before we found happiness. It's why I'm looking forward to meeting her. Now can you read on?" And the woman grimaces as she does.

 _ **I was … the poodle.  
**_

By now quite a few of the kids are either trying to hold back their laughter or laughing hard enough they're almost in stitches and I notice Remus glaring at me playfully. To this I shrug and say: "What can I say, I was a puppy back then." At which the man rolls his eyes and Harry laughs harder as he hears this before Molly reads on.

 _ **Grover explained … at noon."**_

"Will that be any safer?" Molly asks worriedly and Annabeth smiles at her as she says: "We may not have gotten all the way where we wanted to be, but that was because the reward wasn't enough to pay for the costs, not due to any dangers." And the woman sighs relieved before she asks: "So, what happens now?"  
And Harry sighs as he says: "I think we best just wait for the next two readers, I send Dumbledore one more letter to catch him up to date on most of what's been going on and then we head for bed.""Won't that mess with the timelines even more?" "Not really, seems like sleeping time is based on how many chapters we have read."  
This confuses the lot and Harry says: "What I mean is this. The amount of hours spend outside this realm when we're asleep depends on how many chapters we have read that day. And today we read – wow, seventeen chapters. That's practically my entire first year in one day." And the others gasp in shock as they hear this.

"Damn Percy, your books are a lot easier to get through than mine. We needed two to three days to get through my first year." Harry says, but then Molly shrieks: "But that means we'll lose an entire day back home." To which Harry says: "And that is why I want to write the Headmaster _before_ bed. So he'll know what to expect."  
The woman seems hesitant to this and so Arthur says: "Molly, remember _why_ Harry was brought here first. Hecate's Realm, but Harry's rules." And to my great annoyance does the woman seem to hesitate before accepting this. Yet Harry is uncaring of this and just turns to where the woman appeared, awaiting the new arrivals.

 _ **Molly, Molly, Molly.  
**_ _ **Now I know that the group had "dinner" in a previous chapter, but I am probably going to change that to just a late lunch or something. Also, don't expect Sally to come until somewhere down the end of the first book and know that – I have no idea who the new arrivals are going to be. Nonetheless, I am proud of this chapter.  
**_ _ **Happy new year,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	37. A Vital Conversation

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I made a bit of a blunder at the end of the last chapter as I made it sound as if new arrivals will appear, while at the same time having the readers realize that it is really getting late. So I have made sure to edit that last part of the last line, have Harry now do something else and what that is, you will now find out.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37  
**_ _ **A Vital Conversation**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Mr. Weasley, would you and your wife mind following me? You too, please Sirius?" Harry asks the three of us and while I have a good clue on what this is about, does Molly seem shaken up by the fact that it is Arthur who gets asked if they could do something and not her. "Even if that is how it usually goes in the Higher Rings."  
I think, hating myself for the fact that I can still remember all of those lessons so very vividly and instead of that, do I just get up, notice Molly and Arthur motion the other kids to head for their respective bedrooms and follow the boy into the room where he had been reading the book about Bambi only a couple of days ago.

Yet instead of that does Harry take a seat at the round table that has the small grate in the center and we all take a seat ourselves, the other chairs actually vanishing afterwards and the table shrinking to fit us more comfortably and informally. This makes Harry and me share a smile as we know that Molly is quite tense about all this.  
The boy then turns to the woman in question and says: "Mrs. Weasley, first of all, I would like to – officially if I have to – ask you to just remember that I was the first to be send here and to remember that the others have already found out exactly why that is. Because they are not wrong, regardless of what you might want to think.  
And yes, Mrs. Weasley, I understand your need to belief that every decision Dumbledore has made regarding my life since my parents' death is fine and worked out brilliantly – but that's like living a lie and I already went through that in my youth. Both your husband, your second eldest and Sirius can vouch for that."

At this Arthur and I nod and then Harry actually makes me really, really proud of him as he says: "Mrs. Weasley, I'm not going to lie. I have trust issues. I am quick to think the worst of myself and I have little respect for those that just throw responsibility out the window and use the excuse _I'm the adult, I know better.  
_ I am not someone who is able to rely on just the _knowledge_ that people trust me or that I can trust them. I am someone who needs different kinds of acts that prove this. Just saying _you can trust me/us_ will only have the opposite effect on me as it makes me believe you don't even believe it yourself, especially if constantly repeated.  
Words don't work on me, because I was raised on acts. I can't believe someone loves or cares for me if they're not willing to prove it. And that, Mrs. Weasley, is more the fault of the Wizarding than the Muggle world." And while I know that I won't like the next part, can I not help but think: "He is growing just ever so much."  
And I know that, whether it be James or the King of the Gods, if his father could see the boy on my right side now, looking at Molly and daring for her temper to get the better of her, while also looking at her with an imploring look, requesting her to understand and emphasize, the man or God would be prouder than words can describe.

"Mrs. Weasley, if someone says _Molly, you know we've got your back. We're with you, now and forever. We'll never abandon or leave you on your own._ And then send you to Aunt Muriel every summer. Would you trust those people?" And while I had really hoped beyond words, does Molly fail the silent test Harry gives her.  
"Dumbledore –." She tries, but Harry glares at her and says: "Dumbledore can say whatever he wants. I want to know if you would trust him if he told you to go live with someone like your aunt Muriel over and over and people like Arthur here or Kingsley or even McGonagall would just lie down and accept it, but say those words as well."

And the woman seems hesitant to answer this question before Harry says: "Mrs. Weasley, please understand. I _want_ to believe that you care for me, that you want what's best for me and that you see me as your own. But if you give into Dumbledore whenever he says anything, even if you _know_ he's wrong, how can I?"  
The woman seems to cringe at this and Harry says: "That is what this room is for, Mrs. Weasley. To be the bridge between the Magical World – and my true home." And while I can barely believe that Harry already considers the World of the Gods his home, can I also understand why he's saying that or why he believes it.  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Molly asks and Harry sighs before he asks: "You know how your kids are champions?" And while she whitens again, does she still nod and Harry says: "Well, apparently I am an actual Demigod. Here, James wrote this just before he died." And he gives her the now very familiar note.

The woman looks shocked at what she reads and looks up at Harry, who nods as he says: "And that is only further reason for me to take full advantage of this room and why I was brought in first. It was Lady Hecate's way of saying that I shouldn't let others make me feel as if I have to hide who I am or what my skills are anymore.  
And yes, Mrs. Weasley, I do have reasons, coming from both the Muggle and the Magical World, that make me feel like I should hide skills and parts of my person. It started in the Muggle World, where I was punished for things as having skills and making friends and where I was belittled and insulted for ten years straight.  
That made it so that I had great trust issues and the whole _Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived_ thing just didn't help as it made me worry and wonder whether anyone – and I do mean anyone, even your kids at first – wanted to be my friend for me or to be able to say that they were my _friends_. And public opinions just never helped."

By now the woman is looking with great care and concern at the boy and I personally really feel for him as well and wish we weren't sitting in chairs with parts of the table separating us. Harry then sighs and says: "Mrs. Weasley, I – I'm not going to lie. I have no interest in the war, Voldemort or even playing a part in it.  
And I know you feel happy about that now, but – I care so little for it, that Sirius and I – we decided we are going to emigrate. As soon as the books are over, we'll leave for Camp HalfBlood and apparently, this has the approval of Lord Hades and Chiron too. Chiron has even already offered sanctuary to everyone in there.  
Your family is included in that and while I am not entirely happy with how the gods are handling their issues, especially this whole issue with the Lightning Bolt and Percy, do I just need to take one look at that Obstacle Tower to know that they are the better option to fight and beat bastards like Voldemort and end the war."

Molly looks at Arthur in shock at this and the man says: "Molly, the one thing that has been causing you stress the most lately is the safety of our family and we already read about Camp and seen how capable Percy and the others are. London might seem safe, but it really doesn't hold a candle to Camp Halfblood, let me assure you.  
It's for the best.""But – but – but Albus –." But then I say: "Will have people capable, trained and experienced in true warfare to help him take that monster down. Not to mention the fact that some of the books are about the future. Meaning those people will have the information needed to end the war even faster than just by their skill.  
It's the best plan. Keep those with little warfare skill safe and send those with warfare experience to the battlefront. And yes, Harry does have experience, but that is protective experience, not warfare experience. There is a difference, not to mention that he has many personal issues that will only worsen if he stays in England.  
And Molly, I _know_ that you are still harboring grief over Gideon and Fabian, but that grief will only worsen and you will get blinded by it and lose even more family, if you stay in the one place where you lost the ones you still grieve over. And yes, I speak from experience, I know what I'm talking about." I end harshly.

The woman looks shocked that I know her so well, but then sighs and says: "Please just – just let me think about it." At which we all nod and I say: "We have until the last book is read and we're only halfway through Percy's first book. You have more than enough time to think things through. Just – don't fight us all the time."  
And as he says this, does he actually grab my hand to indicate who he means and while Molly looks shocked and hesitant as she sees this before she sighs and says: "Just – please accept that I do want to show how much I care for you when and where I can." To which Harry smiles at her before he turns serious and says:  
"As long as you understand that you're not alone in that – or that you have first rights, which you don't. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but you will _never_ be above Sirius in my list. It just won't happen." And while this actually astounds Molly, does Arthur say: "I think this is a good spot to end our conversation, at least for now."  
We all nod and leave the room, yet then I realize that Molly is about to get another shock and Harry seems to realize the same as he asks: "Is now a bad time to say that the bedrooms are divided by age, gender and other things?" Making Arthur cringe and Molly look at him shocked, yet I only think: "Little trickster."

* * *

 _ **Nice timing, Harry.  
**_ _ **So I left this conversation a little open ended. Molly is aware that she's not head honcho or the Lady of the House and that Harry is going to take the lead, but she also knows that she can show her affection and prove that she cares and that she needs to work hard to get Harry to move past his personal issues.  
**_ _ **I think next chapter I am going to transition to all of the rooms that now have people sleeping in them, but I am not sure. I definitely want to write out a conversation between Molly, Augusta and Andromeda as well as a conversation between Grover, Percy and the Stoll twins, but I might just keep it to those two.  
**_ _ **We'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	38. Another Night Passes

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be split over multiple characters. Because of this do I hope to create different scenarios, even though they are, basically all doing the same thing; getting ready for bed. So expect one room with a confrontation, one with personal thought and beliefs and one with people really getting each other.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38  
**_ _ **Another Night Passes**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Elder Lady Bedroom, Dimension  
**_ _ **Molly's POV**_

Arthur had been taken just when I wanted to ease his concerns and use that to ease my own and while I now realize I shouldn't have let my anger at Sirius – which was obviously ill-placed – over my concern for my family, does that not make things easier for me to accept. And this new change to what I'm used to doesn't either.  
I am now sharing a room with Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks and while I was actually expecting some kind of ire between the two – or hatred of the Longbottom Lady for the Tonks Lady – does it seem as if they are almost considering each other sisters and seem to have a lot that they agree with each other on.

I really hope that I can find the same, yet I just can't help but feel concerned as I stand in the doorway, this mostly because of how most of the beds are giving me a light headache with how they just keep on changing. "Molly, the beds won't stop or vanish from your sight until you pick one for yourself. Just tap whichever one you want."  
Mrs. Tonks tells me gently and while I really don't mean it as an insult to them, do I pick the bed that is right next to the door. I touch it and then gasp as it shines brightly before turning one wonderful color that seems to really confuse the ladies. "It's the color of my custard pies. It is the one pie that all of my family loves.  
I make it for every birthday and none of my boys ever argue or complain about it; they love it too much. I – I even – I even tried getting Percy to listen to me by taking a custard with me when I visited him, the – the night after he and – and Arthur." And while I can't continue, do both ladies nod to prove that I don't need to.

Then Andromeda comes over and asks: "Molly, may I ask you something? Out of both the perspective of a Professional Healer and someone you will be spending many a night in the same bedroom with?" At which I nod before the woman makes me cringe as she asks: "When was the last time you had a full night of rest, exactly?"  
I wince at this and mutter: "Recently." Yet the woman just asks: "Would you like another?" And while I have been too uptight and concerned to even think of going to bed, do I still ask: "Can you help me?" And the woman happily motions me to sit on the bed. I quickly make sure to change into night clothes and do as she says.

"Close your eyes, Molly. Don't focus on my words or my voice, but on the tone of it. Can you do that?" And because of how warm, loving and understanding her voice sounds, a sound I always try to add to my voice when talking to my family, is this really easy for me and I nod, my eyes closed, yet my stance still quite tense.  
"Good. You're sitting in a circle. Everyone you met today and who you have been working with for the last few weeks are around you. The twins are showing Minerva how they created a new spell for the sake of their candy. Harry and Ron are locked in a one-sided chess match. Hermione is helping Ginny with her homework.  
Your Arthur is talking with Sirius and Remus about what made Lily Potter great. Albus is sitting at one point and just enjoying everyone's company. Kingsley and Tonks are comparing times when they made Rookie mistakes during Auror training. Charlie has his arm around his older brother, Bill, both of them just laughing."

And while the woman, somehow, keeps describing all these incredibly simple, yet to me important events, do I feel myself relaxing, lying down and to the sound of her voice, her words losing its cohesiveness to my mind as it shuts itself down and her voice lulling me to the most peaceful sleep I've had in over two months.

 _ **Elder Men's Room  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

"How did the talk go?" Remus asks as I enter the room after helping Molly understand where everyone was currently at and how Harry and I found out about this and I answer: "It went – better than I actually expected.""It went well? No fights, no nothing?" Kingsley asks shocked and I shake my head as I say:  
"No, I just let Harry take the lead, supported him where he needed it and he really did great. He even admitted to a few things. Guess I have to make sure I tell Andy of Harry's progression first thing tomorrow. Or maybe Molly will, seeing she is now sharing a room with her." At this the men cringe and Remus asks:

"How did she take that?" At which I shrug and say: "I think she would have taken it worse if she wouldn't have had Andy and Augusta to share the room with. Personally, I wonder how long it will take before Andy will be able to start sessions with her." At this Kingsley says: "I'll give them to the end of the week."  
Yet at this I shake my head and say: "I think it will be sooner. I think it'll be once we reach the end of Percy's book. Either that or sometime during Harry's second book.""You really think that? Why?" And I know I shock them both as I say: "Because Molly hasn't had a decent night's sleep in several weeks, if not a few months."  
Both men look at me shocked and I roll my eyes as I say: "Oh please, after I escaped Azkaban, it took until I saw Harry again for the first time before I could actually sleep again. I recognize signs like that.""Then – then why?" Remus asks and I answer: "Because every time she yawns, she follows it up with a worried look at her kids.  
As much as Molly and I might disagree on things or how events should happen or plans should be able to be worked through, I can get what she is trying to do and I respect her need to be the rock her family can count on. It's practically the same I want to be for Harry, especially now that I know how much he actually needs me."

Yet at this Remus sighs and asks: "Sirius, I – I feel I need to ask. Is – is getting close to Harry really smart?" Which shocks and horrifies me and the man says: "I'm just saying. Once we get back, you're back to a wanted man that needs to hide himself away. You won't be able to be there for Harry as much as you might want.  
Do you really want to raise up his hopes like that, only to have –.""Have you ever flown a plane?" I suddenly ask, startling the man, yet I turn to Kingsley and ask: "What about you? Have you ever travelled large distances through Muggle means?" And while the man looks confused, does he shake his head at me.  
At this I turn back to Remus and say: "Yet, Harry and I _will_. The minute we get out of here, Camp Half-Blood is going to be our next destination. And no, Remus, you might pick Albus over your friends, but I am not picking my old Headmaster over the godson that needs me." Yet at this Remus frowns at me and says:

"You are also a member of the Order of the Phoenix." To which I roll my eyes and say: "And just like Lily and James, who chose the safety of their son over the protection of all those saved by the Order, am I still going to pick my family over my side-job. Because in the end, that's all it is to me, Remus, a means to an end.  
I just got a different, better one handed to me and took it before it escaped me.""Sirius –." Remus whimpers, but I turn a stern frown his way and ask: "Did you forget what Lord Hades said, old friend? This is the best course of action for Harry and me to take and will give Albus what he needs, instead of what he seems to want."

Yet while Remus seems adamant to glare at me, does Kingsley then step in between and says: "Let's just agree to disagree on all this, shall we? It's getting late and we _are_ going to have a long day ahead. Let's just head to bed, okay?" And we both nod, neither of us actually breaking eye-contact even with Kingsley right in between us.  
We then turn simultaneously and while part of me had expected this – as Remus is _still_ clinging to that one chance Dumbledore gave him over two decades ago – had I really hoped that being here with his pack for the amount of time that he has been would have made Remus realize we should be just as vital to him and his decisions.  
"Why? Why would anyone want to hold on to a single act of kindness that happened so long ago? Why is that act of kindness more important to him than everything James and I did? Why is Albus offering Remus that spot more important to him than us practicing and managing to become Animagus for the guy?"

"Give it time." I then hear Kingsley whisper and notice that, while I had gone to lie in my bed and had turned on my side away from my best friend, Kingsley has come to stand next to my bedside table and is looking at the now sleeping man intensely. "He has his ups and downs. You know that better about him than anyone else here."  
At this I sighs as that is indeed true. Remus has always had trouble holding onto his opinion and the way that James and I thought we were the superiors when we were young definitely didn't help. Yet then I realize what I'm doing and mutter: "I can't compare the Remus of today to the Remus who was in his teens."  
"Wise words. Though I think you are going to have trouble keeping them apart, don't you?" Yet I shake my head, actually feeling astounded that I remembered this. "Guess this place is helping me get my memories back." I think and the peaceful gratitude that I feel for this helps me calm my mind and sink into the abyss of dreams.

 _ **English Boys Room  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"That went well." Ron says upon me walking in and instantly Oliver asks: "How can you tell?" To which Ron shrugs and says: "Harry has a grin on his face, isn't storming in and doesn't have a storm cloud hanging over his head, figuratively speaking. That means mum's temper and overbearing treatment didn't overly annoy him."  
At this I shrug and say: "She let me talk and I talked. I gave her a few questions to answer, questions that, I won't deny, hit her in the moral area and made sure I didn't lose my own temper and spoke as clearly as I could about how I feel. And I think admitting to what Andie has already been saying probably helped too."  
"Wait, you admitted to personal problems to her? Why?" Ron asks shocked and I shrug as I say: "Because I do believe she is an incredible mother and she can be a brilliantly caring person and while she is not my first choice of a guardian, I know her caring heart can help me just as much as Andy's professional ability."

And while Ron looks at me shocked, do I shrug and say: "I'm not saying I consider her my mother or anything and I will be honest, I will _never_ have another mother. I might be willing to have Sirius take over where James and my father left off, but my mother – I don't know, what she was willing to do to save me – it just means more a little bit."  
At this my best friend nods and then the twins chorus: "There is nothing like a mother."" But – what if Sirius ever finds himself another flame?" Ron asks and I sigh as I say: "Then I will probably consider her my aunt or just call her by her first name for the rest of her life. I just – I can't stomach calling anyone my mum.  
And yes, I know that is going to hurt your mum when she finds out, but – I just can't _let_ anyone take my mum's place, my heart just won't let me." At this Ron nods and the twins wrap their arms around me as one of them says: "Don't worry, Harry." And the other says: "We understand." And they chorus: "We'll support you."

At this I sigh and say: "Good, thanks guys. Though I think there will be another talk with your mum, along with either Bill or your dad and with probably both Sirius and Andy. I – I don't think I should keep this quiet from either of them." At this the group nods and then Ron says: "Just do it after breakfast tomorrow."  
At this I nod, even if I know that the boy is slightly saying that out of personal greed, yet the fact that my best friend enjoys my meals makes me feel even better than I ever thought I would if this were to ever happen. I then move over to my bed and change into my night clothes before pulling out some writing equipment.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
_ _I write this to you on the night of the third day we are here. I know it's only just after midnight for you, but I thought I should catch you up on everything, so you can get things covered on your side of things later when you wake up.  
_ _First of, Lady and Neville Malfoy are both here now and so are others that aren't in the Order. We also finished my first Book and have started on the other series. Sir, I'm sure you already know this, but the Greek Gods exist. Yes, my father is indeed Zeus and I have no doubt my mum's sacrifice did something to that heritage to save my life or something.  
_ _Our current group of readers consist of the coming people: myself, Sirius, Oliver Wood, Charlie Weasley, Hermione, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur Delacour, Augusta Longbottom, Ron, Viktor Krum, Cedric (yes, I know, he came from Elysium), Bill, Remus, Neville, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley.  
_ _There are also several people from the Americans, where apparently there is a Camp for Demigods. And get this, Sir, their activities director is – A Centaur! Chiron is amazing! He is brilliant, ancient – I guess he is a Centaur version of you, no offense meant.  
_ _We have already read quite a few chapters of Percy's story and will probably finish it sometime tomorrow – which I can only imagine is somewhere around noon to early in the afternoon for you. However, the ending of my first book came with a horrible shock.  
_ _Sir, I know you are aware of what Snape is like, but while we were reading of what my friends and I were going through before we went down the trapdoor, an apparition of Snape appeared and he spoke to us. Sir, he readily admitted that he_ _ **baited**_ _me the night we both knew the Stone would be stolen. Apparently, just before her true death, my mother's spirit split the role of Keeper between Snape and Sirius.  
_ _Yet while Snape was ordered to guide me through Fate's challenges, does he feel he is not obliged to care for anything else. I hate to say it, Sir, not out of care for Snape, but out of respect for my mother's sacrifice, but that is Snape_ _ **failing**_ _his job as Keeper.  
_ _I actually met a Keeper today and he is the living embodiment of everything Snape is not. And I just want it to be clear that I am NOT saying this out of the hatred that has been spewing between us for the last several years, I am saying that as a charge to his abilities and duties.  
_ _There is also something else, something I never realized at the time as I was too worried about my discovery. When an owl flew over after my History Exam back in first, I realized that Hagrid couldn't have just_ _gotten_ _himself a dragon egg from anyone or anywhere. My friends and I questioned him, yet I skipped over one important statement of his.  
_ _ **How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?  
**_ _Sir, I am directly quoting that from the memory of what Mr. Weasley read early this morning. Fluffy was dangerous enough, but Ron and I have personal experience with the fact that this is true. We just didn't say anything as it will be shown to the others once we get to the second book. Sir, I am writing this in name of all parents and guardians that are currently here.  
_ _Death eaters are outside the walls of Hogwarts, please ensure that beasts that even a Seventh Year shouldn't have to deal with are as well. If you want to know more, try and contact Hagrid and ask him about_ _Aragog_ _. I don't mind creatures like Unicorns, Hippogriffs or even Kelpies, but I think we can agree that things like_ _Aragog_ _when you find out what that is should be far, far away from a school of innocent – or some not so innocent – and inexperienced kids, as most students still are, though not through lack of your efforts.  
_ _I know this letter is really long, but a lot has happened in the past 24 hours, at least for us. Andy Tonks has also started having sessions with us and I got to admit, they really help. Sirius is losing that haunted look that was in his eyes, I feel heard and I am starting to see that there really is a difference between my Muggle and my Magical Life. And others are benefiting too. I'll stop now, because I am dropping my head up and down out of drowsiness. I hope this letter reaches you in good health and that it can be considered useful for you.  
_ _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

And with that do I put my equipment away, which is a bit of a task as my eyes are drooping and my sight is a bit fuzzy from sleep and as I lie everything down on the bedside table next to my bed, does my pillow call out to me and do I lie my head down, my whole body succumbing to sleep even before I managed to properly lie down.

 _ **Greek Boys' Room  
**_ _ **Percy's POV**_

"I swear, Percy, you and Harry are like the total opposite of what your dads are like." Grover tells me as we change into our night wear and I say: "I know, right? But I just can't help it. There's something so –." Yet I can't seem to pick the right word and the Stoll twins smirk as they try to come up with one for me instead.  
"Humorous.""Highly enthusiastic.""Heroic?""Brave?""Noble?""Smart?""Good-looking?""Do you guys have a crush on him or something?" Grover asks and the boys burst out laughing, yet I silence them as I say: "Likeable about him." And they look at me before they say: "That's true." And Grover nods as well.

I then sigh and decide to change the subject as I say: "I sure hope Annabeth is going to be okay. Having to be alone in a room all by herself." And the others nod, but then Grover says: "This will be good for her, though. Give her a chance to really think things over. You know she is at her best when she gets that chance."  
And I nod, glad for my best friend and his sage words before he sighs and says: "I sure wonder how many more of us are going to come here.""I wonder if that traitor will show up." Connor then growls and Travis nods, both of them looking furious, but then I say: "If he does, I'm sure Cedric will be able to handle him."  
And the twins cheer: "Jay, ghost fight!" At which Grover and I shake our heads before we both climb into our respective beds. And while I feel amazed at the fact that the magic of the room knows us all so well, as each of our beds represent us to a T, do I think: "They're right, though, I do wonder who else is next." And I fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Goodnight all.  
**_ _ **Okay, so Harry's part was basically the longest and this chapter is short at best, but I wasn't really planning on a long break between chapter readings. Plus, next chapter is still going to be another one as Harry is going to meet with the people he mentioned and come clean about his realization. That and receive a reply letter.  
**_ _ **Still hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	39. A Talk From The Heart

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter can go two ways. It can either become pretty darn long or it can be the shortest yet. It is all going to depend on how well the conversation between him, Molly and Sirius goes. However, I do want to make one thing clear. MOLLY WON'T BE AGAINST THIS JUST TO BE AGAINST IT!  
**_ _ **This chapter is not going to exist just to bash Molly. I don't think it would be consecutive writing if I make Molly a more understanding character first and then have her be against everything she agreed she would try the next chapter. So if Molly is going to whine, complain or shriek over something, it won't be now.  
**_ _ **Is that all clear,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39  
**_ _ **Talks, Families And Letters**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Living Room, The Dimension  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

When I woke up, there was a reply letter from the Headmaster waiting for me. Yet for some reason I didn't feel like it would be right to read this before settling the problems I realized I had before falling asleep the night before. Yet because I noticed that I was the only one awake, did I silently dress and decide to make myself useful.  
I exited the bedroom and silently headed for the kitchen, smiling as I noticed that there were already portable platforms in front of every chair, couch and sofa that we have been sitting on the previous day. And entering the incredible, top of the line, state of the art, expensive and well-equipped kitchen made me feel even better.  
"A son of the King of Gods might not be expected to love doing kitchen work, but – Di immortales I really just don't care." I think as I make sure to prepare a good and hearty full English Breakfast as well as several sandwiches and other small bits of food that I am sure I can keep in the large double refrigerator for later today.

Yet unlike the other day does it seem as if the room – or perhaps Lady Hecate – is aware of what I need to do before we start reading today as I don't see a bright light shine from the doorway nor do I hear anyone yelping, shouting or making shocked exclamations. Yet I do hear a lot of voices starting to come out of the room.  
They sound sleepy, yet a lot of them are humming in delight and I feel exhilarated glee as I realize that the smells of my creations are luring my friends out of their beds, that those I share this space with love my food so much that they would wake up for it. And so I happily load everything up on plates, yet then I hear a voice ask:  
"Harry, can I help?" And I suddenly realize that Mrs. Weasley has been standing in the doorway this entire time and the fact that she has been waiting until I had everything on plates and platters really proves that she learned and has accepted everything that was discussed the other day, which makes me happily nod at her.  
The woman smiles back and says: "You just take your seat, dear. I will take it from here." And while I know that she is doing this because she has accepted that I am in charge here, but still has trouble accepting that Underage magic is okay in here, do I just happily pass her and take the empty seat Mr. Weasley and Sirius saved for me.

And Mrs. Weasley further proves that she has learned from the problems of the other day as she sets everything down while saying: "All Harry's work, enjoy." And everyone who realizes why she says this smiles at her in pride before Mr. Weasley shocks me as, during breakfast, he turns to Aunt Andy and says:  
"Thank you, Andromeda. I've been worrying over Molly for weeks and I am very grateful that you helped her finally get some good night sleep." At which I turn to the woman in question in shock, who turns a little red at the fact that she apparently couldn't hide this as well as she probably thought she had while Aunt Andy says:  
"You're welcome, Arthur. And remember, my door is open to whoever wants it." At which I remember what I woke up thinking this morning and I ask: "Aunt Andy, would you mind joining me, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley later? It's just – after my talk with them and before falling asleep – I had an – a vital epiphany."

At this the three in question look at me with either confusion or concern, yet I smile at them and say: "A good epiphany – well, depending on – ehm – on how you look at it." I then mumble, deciding that I shouldn't give them any false hopes and say: "Let's just say, it's a good step forward in my healing process – or so I think."  
And when Ron, the twins, Neville and Oliver nod in agreement, does this comfort the concerns of Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and for the rest of breakfast, we just keep the conversations light, the fact that no new guests arrived only addressed a little, yet easily dismissed for other topics shared between Kingsley and Bill.

Then breakfast is over and I decide to make things a little easier, at least for me and so I guide the four adults through the Therapy door as I decided to just call it and then over to a pair of curtains that actually have a different symbol on them from the last few times; instead of a cooking utensil, does this one show a patch of grass.  
And the parting of the curtains does indeed reveal a gorgeous green field with a small pond in the center that actually has some life fish floating and swimming around inside it. I move over to the bank of that pond and sit down in such a way my feet are stretched out and only a little bit above the surface of the pond itself.  
The others follow me, Sirius giving me a warm smile to prove he is very happy with my choice for scenery and I say: "I know I could have picked that other outdoor room back there, but – going through the Therapy door – I did that to prove how much of an impact my epiphany has on my growth and my potential future."

Everyone nods and Sirius asks: "Do you want to get started right away or would you rather hear what happened when we entered our own bedrooms?" This makes me hum in thought and I mutter: "I – I already know what happened to Mrs. Weasley, thanks to Mr. Weasley, but – did something happen in your bedroom?"  
The two men nod and Sirius says: "Remus had a bit of a regression. He sometimes has that and then starts trusting in Dumbledore more than anything else. He did so last night and asked me if it was really smart to grow closer to you, if things would just go back to how they used to be after we get out of here, or so it sounded."  
Mr. Weasley nods at this and I frown at him as I ask: "What kind of nonsense is that? Why would he even think that? Wouldn't that make almost everything that happened here utterly useless? And haven't I already proven several times that the status quo of the last few weeks is wrong? Haven't we both been proving that?"

At which all adults look at me in concern and Mr. Weasley sighs as he says: "Allow me to summarize what exactly happened. Remus asked how it went, Sirius answered – and proved he knows you better than you might think, Molly dear." This confuses the woman and intrigues me and Sirius shrugs as he lies down and says:  
"After I escaped Azkaban, I couldn't sleep peacefully until the first time I got to lay eyes on Harry – that night he blew up his aunt." He then turns to the woman, who I now realize is so constantly tense and upset because she lacks proper resting time and says: "I saw the signs weeks ago, Molly, but I also saw _why_ you didn't let others see."  
He then lies a hand on my back and says: "We share that. We both want to be the one our loved ones can rely on, especially in times they need us more than ever." At which Mrs. Weasley sighs and smiles at him as she says: "Thanks for not revealing it until now, Sirius. What made you reveal it though?" And Sirius answers:  
"Your roommate." At which Mrs. Weasley nods in understanding and Aunt Andy hits the man over the side of his head, making him yelp. "Anyway, when Sirius said that, about being there for those who need you, Remus had his regression. He asked his question and used the whole _wanted man_ thing as a reason – or an excuse, really."

"Yet when I asked him and Kingsley if they ever flew a plane or travelled large distances through Muggle means, they both answered negative and I reminded them that that was our #1 course of action once we did get out of here. Only then Remus proved that his loyalty to Dumbledore was greater than his loyalty to his pack.  
He tried using the fact that I was a member of the Order to keep me here. Told him that, like James and Lils, I only saw the Order as a means to an end, a way to protect and keep safe those that I cared for. Yet when I reminded him of Lord Hades' words and what was best for Harry and the war, Remus proved he didn't want to hear it."  
At this Sirius sighs and sits back up, crouching over and showing anger on his face as he says: "I just don't get that man sometimes. Why is that one act from Dumbledore in 1971 more important to him than everything we did for him between that year and the year James and Lily died? What's his reason for that logic?"

"Maybe it's nearing full moon time?" I ask, but Sirius shrugs and says: "I wouldn't know. When I went to stay at London, I got told not to leave the house for no reason whatsoever. Figured that included Remus' full moon nights and seeing as how he hadn't invited me for a few before, I just stopped checking the dates."  
This annoys me and I feel kind of stupid for writing Dumbledore before finding out about all this. Yet while I instinctively reach for the letter in my pocket, do I then sigh and say: "Well, anyway. Things went a lot better back in our dorm." And everyone turns to me, their faces proving they forgot why we came here in the first place.  
This makes me hold back a snort and I lie down myself as I say: "Ron spotted that our talk had gone well right from the minute I walked in. He kind of joked about it, saying it was because I didn't have a storm cloud hanging over my head and explained what that meant in regards to what did and did not happen at our talk.  
I went a little further into that and while they were shocked that I admitted to having issues in front of you – they know the argument you had with Sirius a few days ago still really bugged me – did I explain them why. Yet while I did so, did I come to realize something. Something that affects both you, Mrs. Weasley – and you, Sirius."

Now both look intrigued and I sigh as I say: "Mrs. Weasley, you really are a wonderful person. You're caring, kind-hearted, warm and very, very full of love that you want to share with anyone you think is worthy of that. I personally think all those traits can, with time, help me just as much as Aunt Andy and her sessions with me."  
This makes the woman tear up and I feel glad that Mr. Weasley is between us as I know that she wants to hug me, but the man can easily tell that I need to continue so he just lies a hand on hers as I turn to Sirius and say: "And you, Sirius, I want nothing more than for you to go on where James and dad left off all those years ago.  
I really am looking forward to getting out of here, planning our flight to America, getting to Camp, helping the Demigods win the war for us and then settling down as a family somewhere. There's just – one thing that needs to be addressed. For both cases – or even if the Weasleys go with us to the States after we leave this place."

The two now look curious and I sigh and say: "I always wanted a family, someone who loves me, cares for me, who I can write home to when I'm at school, things like that. But, ever since I discovered what mum did for me – and even moreso after discovering that my dad is an actual God – her sacrifice has started to mean more and more to me."  
By now I have my head low, my gaze looking down at the fish in the pond below me as I mumble: "I'm really – _really –_ sorry, but – no matter what – I just –." But then Sirius says: "There will never be another Lily in your life." And the tone of his voice astounds me into looking back up, seeing his face covered in proud, loving tears.

"Harry, you're an idiot. Of course I knew there would never be another Lily for you. She means the world to you. I may not have been very close or what, but during the few conversations we managed to have and letters we managed to share, I already figured that out." The man then starts to laugh as he pulls me close and says:  
"Heck, during your Third, I saw you go raving mad on a Fourth year from Ravenclaw I'm pretty sure because he said something about you that – if I heard it right – meant you should be more loyal and like your dad than your mum because you don't have any real traits left of her, that you should just forget she ever existed."  
At this I growl: "Bastard Lennerd, he was so worth that 20 point loss." At which the others nod in agreement and Sirius says: "Harry, trust me, we get it. We get that there will never be more than a foster mum or surrogate mum or even an aunt to you, whether it be Molly or – if I can be so lucky – the next Lady Black.  
And we're perfectly fine with that." At this I look at them all, Mrs. Weasley now softly crying, but nodding to prove she agrees with Sirius nonetheless. I smile at them all and mutter: "Thanks you guys." And only then do I notice the proud smile that is on Andy's face as she soundlessly says: "Well done, Harry." Making me smile.

"Hey, what's this?" I then hear Sirius ask as I realize that his arm is at the height of my pockets and I say: "Oh right, I wrote Dumbledore last night. This is his response to my letter." At which Mrs. Weasley asks: "Should we read it here or –?" But I shake my head and say: "I only came here for this conversation, not for the letter."  
The woman nods and we all leave. Yet at the curtains, does Mrs. Weasley stop me and whisper: "Whenever you're ready, you can start calling Arthur and me by our first names, maybe even Auntie and Uncle like you do Andy." At which I smile at her and nod, feeling like that might happen sooner than she currently thinks.  
We leave the therapy room and join the rest at their couches, chairs and sofas, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sharing one couch and Sirius and me sharing another. I then pull the letter out of my pocket and Ron asks: "Dumbledore wrote back? Must have been in the middle of the night for him." At which I nod before I read.

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _My, my, the third day already? Yes, we did just pass into the 9_ _th_ _here, so I must say that I am curious how far ahead you will all be when you get back. Don't Muggles call that jetblack or something._ ("They call it jetlag." Hermione says.)  
 _I am surprised that both Longbottoms are with you now. That might mean that your other dorm mates could arrive as well. I do hope you all have enough room space where you are.  
_ _Hmmmm, seems I will need to contact Puddlemere, the Dragon Reserve, Gringotts and the Bulgarian Quidditch Team and explain them what happened and why.  
_ _Also Cedric? Please let him know that I feel greatly sorry for what happened to him and that I am still wishing I could have prevented it._

At this we all look up and Cedric asks: "Lord Hades?" At which the Lord of the Dead nods, but says: "But only at Hogwarts. You can probably blend in with the other ghosts there. Now that I mention it, while you're there, I will have a quest for you. I'll tell you later." The ghost of my lost friend nods and I focus back on the letter.

 _A centaur version of me? I would love the chance to get to know a person like that. Would you mind asking him if he could send me a letter too? I would like to start a correspondence. Mentor to mentor, if you catch my drift._ ("I'd be delighted." Chiron says.)  
 _I would also like to hear more about what the true role of a Keeper is supposed to mean, so I can truly know where Severus failed. I won't deny that his current punishment is giving me a headache, but it is also allowing me to see him for who he actually is – and I can't say I enjoy his true nature or character right now. If Chiron is willing to start this correspondence, please let him know to send me details on this job description first.  
_ _As for Hagrid, I always believed that creatures like Buckbeak, Bane and the Skrewts were the most – experienced beasts he kept. I knew of Aragog, but believed that, after he escaped Riddle, Hagrid moved him elsewhere. I had no idea he was keeping him within the forest.  
_ _It's a bit of a shame that Charlie is already with you or I would have asked for his expertise. Nonetheless, do I think I can still get some other handlers once I explain the situation to the Dragon Reserve. Consider the forest saver when you return, my boy.  
_ _I am also very happy to hear that Andy has started sharing her professional help with you all. She definitely helped me when the last war was over, so I don't really feel surprised that you all are already benefitting from her.  
_ _Though I do wonder, my boy, in what ways did you feel you weren't being heard? I know I was sometimes ignorant in things and I can admit that I do sometimes lack the effort as you said, but I do very much care for you all. If either you or Andy could write me with some more details, I would gladly see how I can change this.  
_ _Drooping your head, are you? Get some rest, my boy. If you are really starting the second half of a book about Demigods, I can only imagine that you will need plenty of rest for it. I will do what I can – once I wake up myself.  
_ _Greetings,  
_ _Albus_

And the fact that the man ends this with his first name instead of his last startles me, yet I look up and ask: "How high is the chance that the man is awake by now?" To which Hermione says: "We surmised that, when we sleep, the number of chapters we read is the amount of hours that pass in the other world, right?"  
We nod at her and she says: "We read five chapters of your story and – wow, twelve of Percy's. That means it's five o'clock in the afternoon for them now." Everyone looks shocked and Ron says: "Guess we won't be all that far ahead of them after all. The sleeping and amount of chapters read will keep things in balance, sort of."  
Everyone nods and Sirius says: "Time definitely runs faster here as we read, but you're right, Ron, when we sleep, the other side gets the chance to catch up. Harry, you best send him another letter. After that we'll get started on the rest of the reading." I nod at him and Oliver summons my writing equipment for me.

 _Dear Professor,  
_ _Good afternoon to you, sir, though we only just had breakfast here. I just write you this quick note to let you know we probably won't be all that far ahead when we get back.  
_ _You see, when we go to sleep, the amount of chapters that we read the previous day become the amount of hours that pass for you.  
_ _Chiron will happily start his correspondence and_ (I look up at Andy, who nods) _Andy will let you know of a few of my issues as well as a few breakthroughs we managed to get.  
_ _Also, sir, the Demigods that are here with us fought battles that can be considered equal to Voldemort, my Second year, Aragog and the Dementors. And they are much older and more experienced. I heard from Chiron, who will probably tell you the same thing, that he will gladly send them over to join the effort of the Order.  
_ _Also, I didn't write this in my last chapter, but we have an actual God here with us. Lord Hades has given Cedric permission to visit you. He also has a quest for him that has to do with something at Hogwarts, but he didn't tell us what. He'll probably tell Cedric, so make sure you're at Hogwarts soon, sir. Oh, that reminds me, Angelina is also here, she came alongside Lord Hades. Sorry, I just got you even more work, didn't I?  
_ _I got my rest and I hope you did too. I also hope you didn't have too much trouble contacting all those places you mentioned. I'll stop now, cause I think that new arrivals will appear shortly.  
_ _Greetings,_

 _Harry_

Yet then I look up and quickly scribble: _PS. Seeing all the Weasleys here, I kind of worry on whether or not Percy will arrive too and when. Please get ready for that. If he arrives, I will let you know instantly. Promise._ And when I finish this, does the letter vanish, just like the last few. I then release a deep breath and Hades says:  
"Cedric, with me." And the two leave through the door that actually leads to the Obstacle room, which makes me raise my eyebrow at the two as Ron asks: "Anyone else curious about this quest?" To which I shrug and say: "Even if we are, we're stuck here. We're not going to find out anytime soon." At which my best friend nods.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, Ron,  
**_ _ **So I'm not going to lie, this whole time thing is sometimes a little confusing to me. I actually had to check my story and the chapter of Bill's arrival as well as my own copies of both SS/PS and LT to figure out how much time had passed in the other world. Imagine my surprise when I realized how late it was in there.  
**_ _ **Also, I know I am going to make a few of you probably hate me, but – I am not going back to the reading next chapter. Instead, I am going to dedicate the entire chapter to Cedric and his quest. And anyone who picked up on the hints that I put in this chapter can probably guess what this quest is going to be about.  
**_ _ **Do you,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	40. Three Instead of Seven

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be Hogwarts based and is going to cover Cedric and his mission. Also, I am going to make a MAJOR change in the DH canon story for this story's sake. And while I am debating between revealing the change or just letting you guess, does it really not matter. You'll read it all this chapter.  
**_ _ **So enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40  
**_ _ **Three Instead Of Seven**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Headmaster's Office  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

When I read Harry's latest letter and read that the spirit of Cedric has a mission from Lord Hades that would take him to Hogwarts, I instantly took the letter to both the Diggory elders and Pomona and told them I would swear on my core that the letter was legit and that their son's spirit was really coming back, if with a mission.  
They had instantly joined me in going back to Hogwarts and while I made a quick detour to ensure Mss. Johnson's mother that her daughter was in good hands and that forces greater than the Ministry and myself were caring for her at the moment. After this I had explained the entire situation to Amos, Nella and Pomona.  
"So, the Gods are taking people either close to Potter or who can help him in the long run one at a time, they are in a dimension where time runs differently, the Greek Gods and the Underworld are actually real and Potter and the ones taken are reading of both his past, present and future as well as another Demigod's past?"  
Amos asks and I jovially answer: "That would be the last few days in a nutshell, Amos, yes.""And poor Harry thinks he is plays a guilty role in Cedric's death, which allowed Lord Hades to have Cedric join Harry, so he can help the poor boy realize this isn't the case? But – but why – why would he even blame himself?" Pomona asks.

Yet while I have a bit of a hunch, as I do believe I know Harry well enough to know this, do I not get the chance to as instead the empty seat we have been keeping ready throughout our conversation gets covered by shadows before a spirit, not unlike the ghosts that roam my school, yet still looking different, appears within the chair.  
And young Cedric Diggory looks healthier than he did on the day of the Third Task and actually happier than he did the night of the Yule Ball. He even when he was dancing with the girl that I know is greatly grieving over him, but who I just didn't have the time to get here as I also had to comfort and inform Mrs. Johnson.  
The lad does seem shocked to see his parents there, but then he smiles at me and says: "Thanks for this chance, Headmaster. Though I'm afraid I don't have much time. Like the Fates, is my presence here held together by two small bits of my Life String being held together by Lord Hades' ichor. The longer I stay, the weaker he gets."  
This shocks me and Amos asks: "The God of the Death is willing to weaken himself to send you on a mission? On a quest? What for?" Yet to this Cedric turns to me and the look in his ghostly eyes says it all. "Amos, neither your son nor I can answer that, unless you swear that, what he tells you, will _not_ leave this office space."

Amos nods at this and the look in his eyes is as intense as the one in his son's. "Headmaster, the Rich one is aware of your theories in regards to the Cheater. However, while he wonders if you have realized the connection he has to your _previous_ master, does he want you to remember one thing: there is more than _one_ powerful number."  
This intrigues me and while Pomona and Nella had shared a strange look at hearing Cedric say _previous master_ , do I already know he means Severus' predecessor, Horace Slughorn. And while I suddenly remember that Horace was actually very interested in Tom, do I motion for Cedric to continue his story.  
"Anyway, you can definitely get some great information from this master, but you need to remember one thing. Said information took place _before_ the Chamber closed temporarily, before you lost a student, but gained a new employee. And the cheater may have learned this info at that time, but he hadn't practiced it yet."

And while I feel quite sure that the others are, by now, getting a little sick of all this mystery talk, do I wonder if Cedric is really just hinting at what he knows or if he is just quoting what the Lord of the Dead told him when he sent him on this quest. Yet what Cedric tells me next both shocks me and brings reality to my theory.  
"So when he got his first chance to practice the knowledge – the cheat codes, as the Rich One calls it – it caused him so much pain, he swore to only cause himself this _when_ necessary. Yes, he does love bringing excruciating pain to others, but he is not a crucible lover, sir. He fears that pain, desires it only as much as necessary.  
And like I said, there is more than one powerful number, one that comes before the number you seem so focused on." And suddenly a line in the prophesy that I have been dreading to believe in for so long and I whisper: " _Trice defied him."_ And Cedric nods, at which I take a deep breath and ask: "How much needs to be done?"

To which Cedric answers: "Harry has already done the first, though I don't think he'll find out just yet. I don't believe the Rich One will tell him, even when we cover his Second year. The Rich One himself took care of the other – _accident –_ the Rich One called it. And now he desires me to bring him the one – that was actually intentional."  
And while I really don't want to believe it, while I really want to believe he just came here to get the job, do I still hiss: "The one that is here, inside the school." And Cedric nods at me before he says: "And once I have it in my possession, I will give up my position here and the ichor holding me in this realm will suck it dry.  
I will return to Harry to help him cope and heal from June's events and the Rich One will receive the cheat's magic. However –." And here Cedric looks at me with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before, a look that makes me wonder if it's really him I am looking at and not the Rich One. He speaks and his tone sounds demanding.  
" _ **Do NOT send anyone to the Cheater once my mission is through. Your men are too focused on the truth and peace has reigned too long for Aurors to be war-veterans. The Rich One is sure that the end of summer is the end of the Cheater, but only if his words are heard. Listen to him and he will only gain one new guest."  
**_ And the way that he brings that last part of the message makes me grimace as the last thing I want is lose those that have gone to mean greatly to me, but at the same time do I not like the idea of leaving Tom – even a mortal Tom – alive for longer than necessary. Yet I think: "He will only have another 3 weeks, no more."

I nod at Cedric and then Amos asks: "You're not going to clarify what any of this means, are you?" And I answer: "Once all has been said and done, Amos. You have my word. For now, I'd like to help your son cleanse my school." And the Ministerial Worker that actually silently supports me nods as his wife asks:  
"Where do we need to go, dear?" And her son answers: "The Rich One told me to just let my spirit guide me. His ichor is what keeps me in this realm and his power courses through me as I am here. If I let that power guide me, I will be attracted to that which is designed to cheat out of his promise to all men and women.  
That's the whole reason I agreed not to take human form. It would make my mission nigh on impossible as I would have to search the school based on my own knowledge of the place." And while I am sure that this really hurts the boy's parents, do I think: "He wasn't even expecting them here." And they seem to know this too.

The spirit then moves out of the seat, yet before he moves out, does he turn to each and every portrait in the room. And somehow I can sense some kind of magic transferring between him and the portraits, making each and every one of my predecessors wince before they nod and I think: "Silent orders from Lord Hades to keep quiet."  
And while I am quite relieved at how well Lord Hades is covering his tracks, do we follow Cedric, who is obviously just floating around, not really pushing his own floating form forward, but just letting the one who put him up to this guide him. And while this makes me wonder how Hades knows Hogwarts, do I ignore this.

We move through the entire castle, all the way from my office up to the Divinations tower and while this again reminds me of the prophesy I heard so long ago, do I feel relieved that Sybill is not here right now, that she is visiting her grandmother, who is holding a ritual to honor her own grandmother, the Great Cassandra.  
Yet we don't move to the staircase that leads up to the classroom, we take a turn to the right and stop in front of a blank bit of space. Cedric turns to this and looks at it for a few minutes before he turns to me with a familiar smirk and asks: "I do hope you don't have to go, sir, cause you will have to hold it up if you do."  
And this reminds me of the conversation I had with Igor at the Yule Ball and I mutter: "Ah, so that's why I have never been able to find that room again." Before Cedric starts to move back and forth past the wall several times. And the huge set of double oak doors that appear at his third turn take my breath away at how imposing they are.

We move inside and the interior makes Pomona gasp and Amos whimper: "Thank Hades that you decided to let him guide you, son." As the entire church-like room, which is almost larger than the Great Hall, is filled to the brim and then some with all kinds of items, objects and stuff that has been lost to the sands of time.  
Chairs, desks, broken bookcases, brooms, books, notebooks, writing equipment, eating utensils, ripped cloths, old pillowcases and beddings and so much more is piled up in several towering stacks, some of it sorted under separate categories, other stuff put together in crazy amounts of random things. And all that for as far as the eye can see.  
"So we're – we're supposed to – to find something that allows that – that murderer to cheat Lord Hades – _in here_?" Amos asks and Cedric says: "As long as we trust the power of the Rich One, we won't get lost. Though I would suggest tying a rope together and tying one end to the doorknob before we go through with this."  
At this we all turn to him and he says: "We can get to the item by following the power of the Rich One, but once I have given the cheat's magic to Lord Hades, I will return to the Dimension of Lady Hecate. When that happens, it will be up to you to get back yourselves. Tying a rope to the door will give you a path back."

This makes us smile at him and I cast a charm on the rope belt that keeps my robe together, causing it to extend dramatically. Pomona takes over here and uses her own wand to tie one end to the door that is now closed behind us, while Nella follows her example and wraps the other end around herself, her husband and Pomona.  
Cedric nods at us and we start moving into the room, taking a small entrance way hidden between several broken and molded cupboards and cabinets on one side and a several stacks of books that is twice the height of Hagrid. And as we move through this slim little passageway, do I let my eyes wander over the objects there.  
I use my Occlumency ability to mentally catalog everything I see and while I store away my amazement over finding brooms that were considered relics even when I was a student here myself, do I also store away my grief at noticing how some objects, like study books and journals, have names on them of students and friends long gone.  
"I may be with Cedric on a mission for the Rich One now, but I will come back to return these to who they belong, whether that be the person themselves or families who lost them to the Rich One." And while I wonder if all those losses were intentional or if the Rich One was sometimes not in control, do I catalog all I see.

We pass everything, from books that are as recent as the entire set of Lockhart's DADA collection to robes that I remember my Charms and Herbology teacher wearing when I was in my Third year here, from books that have names on them that bring tears to my eyes to brooms that make me wonder if they're better than the ones used now.  
Amos even points out broken parts of what was once a Quidditch hoop and while I can only imagine how that ended up here, do I also notice that there is actually a Golden Snitch stuck to one end of the hoop, its silvery wings almost faint with the magic that allows it to fly and the wings themselves fluttering in futile resistance.  
I notice a pair of initials on the Snitch and use a cleaning charm to clear away the gum that is sticking the Snitch to the pole before summoning the Snitch to me. And as the wings fold back into the frame, do I sigh as I read the initials right. _R.A.B._ The one Snitch that Regulus managed to catch when James filled in for the sick Lion Seeker.  
I turn to Cedric and ask: "Can you take this with you when you go, Cedric? I believe a certain someone in the Dimension deserves to have this returned to him. To remind him of happier times that have long since passed and make him bark in laughter once more." And Cedric seems to get my hint as he nods and takes it.  
His hand turns solid just long enough that he can do so, but once he puts the Snitch in his robe pocket and uses magic to close his pocket does the hand turn ghostly again before he says: "Let's get going. I drained even more of the Rich One's ichor in doing that. He might be a Giving Deity, but he does have his limits." At which we all nod.

We pass many more objects and luckily do none of them make me feel as if they are better off taken to the group currently within Lady Hecate's self-created Dimension, does Cedric stop when we get to a low cabinet that has a horribly ugly statue on top. Yet on top of that is something that makes my glasses fall off my nose in shock.  
A silver bit of jewelry, with the head of a raven at the center, the sides shaped like bird wings and an oval-shaped opal forming the body, is on top of this horrible bit of shaped metal and iron, yet I never thought in my wildest dreams I would come upon such an ancient, legendary relic, not even after the double opening of the Chamber.  
"Headmaster, use the levitation charm. The Cheater put all kinds of curses on that thing, including a Confundus charm to entice whoever holds it to put it up. And trust me, that's something _no one_ should want to do." Cedric tells me, his voice proving he is too determined to do his job to be awed at what he is looking at,  
And while I hate the fact that Tom befouled such an ancient artefact so horribly, do I comply with my former student's wishes. And as I do, does Cedric slam his fists together, spread his fingers and entwine them before pulling his hands apart. And as he does, do I notice a golden strand of magic appearing between his hands.

"Lord Hades' ichor, the line of magic that keeps you here." Amos gasps in shock and Cedric nods before he turns to us as he says: "Headmaster, I need to give you and the others some instructions. Once I'm done, move the cheat to the center of my line. The Rich One will sense this and take back all of his ichor and power.  
And due to his specialty, he will take the cheater out of the cheat as he does so. The Cheater and I will both vanish, but while I will be allowed back to the Dimension of Hecate, the Cheater will serve a fate worse than Tantalus. He will join hundreds of other tortured souls, forever locked within their agony, as part of the Rich's One's robe."  
And while this makes the four of us wince, do we nod, me making sure to keep my focus on the spell that is holding up the diadem. Cedric then turns to Pomona and says: "Professor, there are Badgers who think Harry killed me. When school starts again, _bring an end to that_." And Pomona frowns in rage as she nods at him.

The son then turns to his parents and yet before he can say anything, does his mother nod and say: "Harry will always have our support. We won't let anyone talk bad about him, not in our vicinity. We will let people know what we think of them if they try to talk down on the one who gave us the chance to bury our son."  
At this Amos nods and says: "No one will ever make me believe that I lost you to that young man, Cedric. I know that and I will make sure everyone knows that I won't be swayed in that knowledge, in that belief. I won't let people persuade me into anything that will besmirch your greatness, your character or your death."  
At this Cedric smiles at them both and he moves over, raising his arms to wrap them and the string around his parents. Yet for some reason do I feel as if more is happening than I know before Cedric lets go of the ones that lost the most when they lost him and he turns to me, nodding which I take as my signal and at which I nod back.

I wave my wand and move the Diadem over to Cedric. And while he moves his head a little to the right to indicate that it's not perfectly centered, do I follow his guidance before releasing the spell. The Diadem drops and the oval-shaped opal falls onto the golden string, which instantly turns brighter and starts to shine greatly.  
The opal itself turns golden and turns back again, yet as it does, does the string of ichor vanish, does the Diadem fall down and does Cedric send one last, loving and grateful smile at his parents before he too vanishes. And while I have kept myself from doing this up to now, do I pick up the diadem, hating the lost its cleansing cost us.

 _ **Nella's POV**_

"Harry is going to head for Camp Half-Blood as soon as he leaves the Dimension. Don't let anyone stop him. He's not safe here. He's safer at Camp, will be happier there." Cedric had whispered at me and Amos as he had hugged us and I had buried my face in his ghostly neck, just to keep others from seeing me whisper:  
"We'll go with him. We'll keep him safe until he can go and then leave with him." And Cedric had whispered a quick word of gratitude before he instructed the Headmaster to finish his task. And the gratitude that sparks in his eyes as he looks at me upon vanishing makes me even more determined to see this through.

"A Ministry that's slandering him, students that just can't decide whether they like or hate him, a Headmaster that is both supporting his claim, but hasn't been seen around him in weeks, a godfather that is being undermined in his need to care for him. Yes, I can see why the Gods felt they needed to step in and make his life better."  
Amos tells me as we leave the school after helping Albus back to the entrance of the room and wishing him and Pomona a happy summer and I say: "I think there are a lot of people who can be glad that Lily and James can't leave the Underworld like Orpheus." But at this I frown and turn to my husband as I say:  
"If either of them had survived, none of this would have happened. Magical England isn't just being immoral, Amos, it's taking advantage of the fact that their hero is an orphan." At which my husband sighs and says: "Which makes our plans all the better. Not to mention the fact that our boy no longer needs to live in such a world."  
And while I know that talking about Cedric and his death has been really hard for my poor husband for weeks, do I smile at him, glad that we got this chance as it not just opened his eyes to the wrongdoings of the world, but also obviously gave him peace over what happened in June. And I lovingly kiss his cheek as we leave.

* * *

 _ **Good luck, Amos, Nella.  
**_ _ **Yeah, I used the same name as in Preventing Trouble – and I do plan to bring them out more in the coming chapters – but I would like to state the following: "If it's not broken, don't fix it." Personally, I don't see anything wrong with this name, quite like it and think I created a perfectly good mother character here.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Cedric returns and actually takes two more people with him; the two new readers. But one of them? He has an effect on Harry that he has never had before and makes him worry. He knows that Hades doesn't mind him, but what does that say about his own father and the Lord of the Sky's opinion – on his brother's kids?  
**_ _ **See you later,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	41. Deadly Support

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter, I am really looking forward to. It is going to give Harry one more person who will support him to the death – pun intended – but the reason behind his support is going to make Percy feel uncomfortable. Percy is actually going to doubt what will grow between Harry and this person, but he will support Harry.  
**_ _ **Who will it be,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41  
**_ _ **Deadly Support**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Dimension  
**_ _ **Percy's POV**_

Cedric has returned and something seems to have happened to Lord Hades' robe, but I can't really see what it is. This is mostly because the robe just keeps moving and showing tortured souls, which is not something I can keep looking at for very long. Yet the ghost does look like he has come back from a job well done, even if he keeps mum.  
"Trust me, it's better you don't know. It's just something that you probably would have been forced to do yourself if not for you all having been sent here. And you wouldn't have had the benefits in regards to equipment I had, so I don't even want to know how you would have done that." And this is all the boy has to say about it.  
"Do you really want to know what kind of quests I would put my chosen targets on? My subjects?" Hades then asks and this instantly seems to bring an end to everyone's curiosity. Yet I still feel curious about something else and that is who will be the next new readers. And my answer shocks, intrigues and slightly amuses me.  
Sunken cheeks, scars all over his swollen biceps, hair that is both really black and looks like he just got out of bed, it's that messy and shaggy looking. And of course the black hair makes his white hair look whiter than snow. Yet his eyes, which can have a really mad look – quite like his father – instantly seem to focus on something.

 _ **Nico's POV**_

I have seen so much. I have seen the dead, souls losing themselves to the Fields of Asphodel, dark souls being devoured by Cerberus and even the inside of Tartarus. But still, nothing could have ever prepared me for something – or better said someone – who looks better, hotter, stronger and more amazing than I ever imagined.  
Hair wilder and messier than my own, eyes that look so much like gems I wonder if my sister Hazel hasn't pulled them out of the deepest part of the earth just to give them to this boy to put into his eye sockets, a body that is just to die for and an outfit that, even though it doesn't do anything for him, still makes him look really good.

"Who in my father's name is that hottie?" I can't help but wonder as I can't believe someone like this kid exists, yet I instantly notice something else. A man is sitting next to the boy and the way that he is seated next to the boy says it all. This man is willing to die to see the boy happy and I need to convince him I will too.  
I then realize that, while a bright light took me from my potential first date with Will Solace of the House of Apollo, I am not the only one who was taken. Next to me is a woman who looks to be a few years older, has crazy pink spiked hair and has a body that proves she knows how to look good, but also isn't afraid to get dirty.  
"There's my daughter." A sophisticated woman says and this is followed up by my own dad stating: "And there is my son. Nico, meet the British who are blessed by Lady Hecate and have been so for many a generation.""And Nymphadora, meet the Demigods, people that prove that a Divine Heritage is a dangerous, but also a good thing."  
At this the two of us share a look and instantly I know what she thinks as I feel myself thinking the same thing: "We'll probably fight, but we'll have a good time over it." And we nod at each other, even if I have to fight myself to keep my eyes from going back to where they want to be aimed at; the gorgeous black-haired lad.

"So, anyone want to get me up to date?" The woman named Nymphadora asks, before she adds: "And it's Tonks if you value holding a weapon, you all got that?" Which makes her mother grimace at her, makes the British laugh to prove they're used to those threats and makes my own friends send her looks to prove they got the message.  
One of the Brits, who is also one of the many redheads I suddenly notice sitting with the gorgeous yet still unnamed lad stands up and starts to explain everything. How it was Lady Hecate that brought them here, how there is a prophesy that can save both worlds and how it all depends on them reading several kinds of books.  
And to hear that some of them are about Percy makes me both really worried and really relieved. Relieved because I know Percy didn't know of my crush on him until I told him, so I doubt I will feel much embarrassment over my written actions. But worried as I know I didn't always make the right choices around him either.

And when I hear that we're also reading of another person and realize that this person is actually the handsome lad I need to fight not to constantly gaze – or better said stare – at, do I wonder something. "Did Lady Hecate send us here to save both worlds or for me to find and learn all about the man of dreams even I didn't know I had?"  
And so, when the other new arrival turns to me and says: "Sorry sonny, but you're reading first." Do I really not mind this – until I hear that they already read about Harry and that we are now covering Percy's first adventure. Yet then I think: "Well, the quicker we read this, the quicker I can learn about that demon angel."  
And while I instantly take that nickname to heart and engrave it upon my Demigod soul alongside the name of the boy himself, Harry, do I walk over and take the book from the table that is in the middle of the group. And while I do go to sit with my friends, do I also take the seat that allows me to sit right across from the demon angel as I read.

 _ **13\. I PLUNGE TO MY DEATH  
**_

This instantly terrifies and worries everyone bar Grover and Annabeth and I realize this is because they had been there and know what happened. Then father snorts and says: "Please, if you had, you would have been like young Cedric here. Though I do like a good sense for dramatics." I roll my eyes at this and then read on.

 _ **We spent … right opportunity.  
**_

This really intrigues me, but also makes me realize something vital. I wasn't brought into Percy's life until his third adventure and there was never a real chance for him to tell me, in detail, about his older adventures. And while I am still more curious about the demon angel, do I feel my interest grow within as I read on.

 _ **I tried … his capture.**_

"That sounds like Fudge and what he was willing to do to get me captured back after I first escaped Azkaban." The man besides the demon angel says and this seems to intrigue father, who says: "You spent time in Azkaban? You don't look like you did." And while I wonder what this place could be like, does the man smirk.  
"You can thank this little guy for that. He was my reason to hold onto my sanity and my priorities and helping him has made it easy for me to work hard to get back to my old health." And I think: "A demon angel like him can inspire anyone to do anything." Making me smile at him in adoration before I continue my chapter.

 _ **"Don't worry … was gone.  
**_

This really worries me as anyone who knows ancient Greek myths knows what that actually was and then Harry says: "Reminds me of my younger years. The way witches and wizards would come to greet me, only to be gone the next second." And his tone of voice proves how he doesn't like this, making me grimace as I read on.

 _ **Our reward … told her.  
**_

This makes the demon angel grimace, as if feeling guilty over something and the man besides him asks: "Are you alright, pup?""I'll tell you later. It – it wasn't something I thought important, seeing everything else but – it does bother me." The man besides him grimaces, but still nods, showing his concern over this as I read on.

 _ **Annabeth was … do that?"  
**_

"I was so focused on the wrong thing there. If it hadn't been for my mum, I would have realized the truth so much faster." Percy moans and then the demon angel says: "Join the club. Because one teacher hated me, I suspected him as a thief instead of the actual thief." I store this new knowledge in my heart and read on.

 _ **"I guess … this time –"  
**_

And while Annabeth actually winces at this, do I just roll my eyes and father says: "I probably would have taken offence to that – if I was in my other form. Now though, I know who I am and I know what my reputation makes me out to be. I'm too old and used to it to get upset." Which is exactly what I expected as I calmly read on.

 _ **"This time … not serious?"  
**_

And this sentiment is shared by every Brit in the room before Harry says: "I'm sorry to say this, Annabeth, but I would never be able to do that. Not for Sirius and not for the Dursleys either." To this Annabeth sighs and tells the demon angel: "Then you are the better person than I was back then, Harry, really."  
Harry instantly picks up on it and asks: "Back then? You mean you won't do it now?" And the girl shakes her head and says: "It took some tough love from Percy and an actual adventure that also got my dad, somewhat, involved, but – well, we grew out of what I told Percy on that train." And this entices me to read on.

 _ **Annabeth's gray … didn't exist."  
**_

Harry sighs at this and says: "Again, been there, felt that. The Dursleys hate everything magic – and I mean _everything_ – magic and so they tried to make me one of them. But when that failed, the first next response from them was pretending I was nothing but air." And while I feel a little resentful at the two, do I just read on.

 _ **I stared … ran away."  
**_

"The amount of times I wanted to do that." Harry mutters, yet this is apparently something new to everyone as they all look at him shocked, even those that obviously know him really well. Yet he raises his arms up and says: "You know the Dursleys. Can you blame me?" The shaking of heads is his answer and I read on.

 _ **"How old … raced by.  
**_

"I actually wanted you to continue asking. Talking to you about it felt comfortable and nice. I felt insulted, as if you actually didn't care, when you just turned away like that. Should've known better though. Seeing who you are and all." Annabeth sweetly tells her boyfriend and I wish I could have what she has as I read on.

 _ **Toward the … thousand years."  
**_

"I know how that feels. Wanting to do something that is both unexpected and can really make people remember you." Harry tells Annabeth before he shrugs and says: "Okay, so cakes and banquets aren't as memorable as the Eifel Tower or the Great Wall of China, but they are still important when it comes to big events."  
At this Annabeth smiles at him, proving how happy she is that he really does understand where she's coming from and Percy hugs her close as he says: "You know what? She actually got to live her dream. Though it happened in the last book with my name on it." This excites and intrigues the British and I read on.

 _ **I laughed … too. Right?"  
**_

This makes everyone smile at the happy couple, who turn to each other and share a kiss of true love. And while that, previously, would have made me feel longing and jealousy, do I now just have to work my hardest not to look at the demon angel with those same emotions. Instead I just take a deep breath and continue reading.

 _ **We rode … or not?"  
**_

At this Sirius pulls Harry close and then asks: "The Big Guy doesn't know Harry exists yet, right? So that makes him an undetermined Demigod, right?" Chiron nods and Harry asks: "Why do you ask that?""Because that means I can take you across all American Monuments without attracting monsters little guy."  
This makes Harry turn a little red and before he can object, do I spot my chance and say: "And if you want, I can come along and use my powers as Father's Son to summon guards whenever they do appear." Yet at this Sirius turns from me to Father and I cringe as I say: "Right, never mind." Before I quickly read on.

 _ **Grover and … me nuts.  
**_

"Huh, I always thought that was my anxiety caused by how I was raised by the Muggles. This actually makes way more sense.""You can't stand confined spaces either?" Percy asks and Harry answers: "I still consider it a miracle I didn't have an attack before the Sorting took place. That room was _way_ too small for 30 sometimes kids."  
Yet at this Lupin winces and asks: "Harry, if that's the case, why didn't you freak out when I had you go into that coffin to face that Boggart?" Yet Harry smiles at him and says: "Because it was just me and the Boggart, not me and every other student taking the exam." Which calms the man down and I smile at him as I read on.

 _ **We got … about it.  
**_

"That's the Mist at work, isn't it?" Ginny asks and Percy nods before Charlie mutters: "That means that dog – is bad news." And when Hermione asks: "How often do monsters abuse the Mist like that?" Does Ron ask: "Is that really important seeing the chapter of the title?" The girl whitens at this and shakes her head as I read on.

 _ **We started … everything up.  
**_

"A monster that has a dog for a son? That – that sounds familiar. I – I'm sure I read of that myth somewhere." Hermione mutters to herself, but Annabeth smiles at her and says: "Don't worry, the chapter will probably jog your memory." And the two girls, who are obviously both very smart, smile at each other as I read on.

 _ **At the … her Chihuahua.  
**_

"I really should have let you guys get out, if only to give that family a chance to get in." Percy mumbles to which Harry instantly asks: "They were okay, right?" And Percy is, bless his soul, quick to reassure him. "Yeah, they saw through the Mist a little, but they were fine. Don't worry." Harry calms down and I read on.

 _ **I smiled … Forked tongue?  
**_

"Yep, definitely a monster." The Weasley twins chorus and then Percy asks: "Remember what you thought of your dad, Harry? Cause you're not going to be happy with him here either." This confuses me, but Harry just crosses his arms and says: "I'll hear it before I judge it." And my former crush nods as I continue reading.

 _ **Before I … to make."  
**_

And instantly everyone tenses up and all of the English gasp as Harry mutters: "I faced a Mountain Troll and a Unicorn killer in my first, but I would rather die than ever face a Chimera." And while I try to suppress fantasies of what he and I could do together in the Underworld, do most of his friends nod in agreement as I read on.

 _ **She rolled … the monster.  
**_

"They were actually able to see through the Mist?" Hermione asks shocked, but Annabeth shakes her head and says: "I can only imagine that the Mist was changing that puppy into a giant lion or something of the like. Not really a mythical monster, but still something terrifying." Hermione grimaces, but nods and I read on.

 _ **The Chimera … terrible Echidna!"  
**_

"WHAT IN NAME OF OLYMPUS IS MY FATHER THINKING?" Harry instantly screams as I read this and to my utter shock does he shoot out of his seat and into the air. He shoots for the feet high ceiling and snarls: "You read on! I'm going to keep myself busy up here." At this I want to do as he said, but then Sirius asks:  
"Can you hear me up there?" And while I wonder why his voice isn't shouting, does Harry nod and Sirius pulls out a long thin stick. I realize that this must be his wand and he waves it while aiming upward. A spell hits Harry and Sirius makes sure to move his mouth a lot as he says: "Silencing spell. Have some fun."  
Harry nods and sends the man a grateful smile. Sirius then looks down and says: "I'd rather Harry not get too mad _until_ _after_ he meets the guy. I don't agree with Zeus, I think this is as wrong as Harry does, but I don't feel like letting these books burn bridges that haven't even been crossed." Everyone nods and I continue reading.

 _ **I stared … national monument.  
**_

"You and Harry are just scarily alike, seriously. Your mind is clear enough you worry as much about the _importance_ behind your surroundings as you do about the threat in front of you. Others would be too scared and focused on the Chimera to think like that, I know I would." Ron tells my former crush, who shrugs as I read on.

 _ **Riptide was … my calf.  
**_

This shocks everyone and while the group-wide shock confuses me, do I get my answer a minute later as Annabeth turns on her boyfriend and snarls: "You never told us about that! How did you survive that! That poison is deadly!" But Percy says: "You know how." And while the girl is angry with the vague answer, do I read on.

 _ **My whole … Mississippi River.  
**_

"I am getting serious first Halloween vibes here." Ron mutters, one of his hands held by his sister and the other by his friend. Yet then I notice something and ask: "You do realize we don't have a Child of Apollo here yet, right?" Looking at Ron's sister who is obviously breaking her brother's hand in her growing sense of concern.  
The girl looks confused, but then notices what she is doing, making her release her brother's hand with a gasp of guilt. Yet I get proven that we don't need someone like Will as a woman with a regal look to her and with light brown hair moves over to the boy and waves her wand. I hear bones resetting themselves, wince and read on.

 _ **I managed … was scared.  
**_

"It takes a real hero to admit that they're scared." Sirius says, sheer pride and respect showing through his voice as he looks at Percy. He then sighs and looks up at where Harry is actually doing cartwheels and other crazy stunts, a look of intense focus on his face and I wonder: "How often was Harry scared?" As I read on.

 _ **There was … your heart."  
**_

"There's a difference between someone being faithless and someone still having to get used to thinking in Divine ways over Modern ways. I would know. It takes me some time to think like a witch when I spent a few weeks in the Muggle world." Hermione lectures, obviously angry with the situation and I nod as I read on.

 _ **She was … the river.  
**_

And here I want to close the book as it is the end of the chapter, yet instead it gets pulled out of my hand by an invisible force. It flies over to the other new arrival, who snaps: "Oh no, you don't. I am not going to let this cliffhanger hang longer than necessary." And after sending an angry glare at Percy, does she start to read.

 _ **14\. I BECOME A KNOWN FUGITIVE  
**_

"Your titles are the worst." Annabeth snarls, but the new arrival rolls her eyes and says: "I sincerely doubt Harry's titles will get any better once we get to his Fifth year." This confuses me and I ask: "Wait, aren't there seven books?" And Sirius answers: "Yes, and two and a half of them are of the future." Which shocks me.  
"Wait, how is that possible?" Annabeth asks and Sirius shrugs, but then Harry suddenly drops down next to him and answers: "The prophesy. It states that only through reading there can be peace and our world is on the brink of war. The future books describe that war." This worries me and everyone turns to Tonks, who reads.

 _ **I'd love … was: Aaaaggghhhhh!  
**_

"I know how that feels." Harry mutters and everyone on our side of the world looks at him shocked. He shrugs and says: "I fell off my broom in the middle of a Quidditch Match during my third. That wasn't pleasant either, though I was luckily enough unconscious for the better half." Which relieves me as Tonks reads on.

 _ **The river … around me.  
**_

This really pisses Grover off, but then the woman that healed Ron's hand earlier says: "You know, from time to time wizards go to these dirty rivers and ponds and clear them out, but replace the garbage with leafs and branches that they charm to look like garbage." And this satisfies the Satyr greatly as Tonks reads on.

 _ **At that … rag. Weird.  
**_

"That doesn't make sense. If that's what always happens when you go into the water, how do you manage to stay clean? I mean, does the same only happen in ponds and stuff, but not under the shower or something?" Ron asks and Percy turns thoughtful before he says: "Yeah, pretty much." And Tonks reads on, sounding intrigued.

 _ **But the … bottom feeders.  
**_

"I know how that feels. I felt the same – coming out of the maze. Coming back – from the graveyard." Harry mumbles in the end, his voice dark with dread and horror and I look from him to the only ghost in his group. "Harry –." He tries, but Harry says: "I know, but the pain remains." The ghost nods and Tonks grimaces as she reads on.

 _ **Fump-fump-fump. A … said, "Mom?"  
**_

Here Harry grimaces and he mutters: "At this point, I hate how alike we are. I had the same experience. In the Christmas of my first, I actually came across a mirror that showed me her image. Her and my adopted father's." This makes me look from him to my dad who sends me a pointed look back as Tonks reads on.

 _ **No, child … gifts? Wait!"  
**_

"The prophesy." Harry angrily snaps and while I wonder if he means the one he preached about before, does he then say: "The one you heard before you went on this crazy quest. Whoever you consider a friend who will betray you will do so –." And here the boy stops, but his eyes and the eyes of his friends say it all.  
They realize who the traitor is. And the way that Hermione keeps Ron from looking at the Stoll brothers further proves this. Yet I also realize something, something that makes me even happier about this chance. I never got to know Luke before he betrayed Camp. Now I am getting this chance, which excites me as Tonks reads on.

 _ **She made … nice, dear."  
**_

"The Mist, right?" Hermione asks and Annabeth nods as she says: "Adults are more susceptible to it than kids. Heck, from time to time it actually fails on kids altogether. We even met one such kid. She basically is the cause behind the second set of our series." The British all look at the _Heroes of Olympus_ series and Tonks reads on.

 _ **A news … were okay.  
**_

And I notice Mrs. Weasley and several of the others from England sighing in relief, proving they had been worried about the family and park ranger even though Percy had reassured them before. Harry even leans against Sirius in relief and while I feel my heart beat a little faster over how sweet and caring he is, does Tonks read on.

 _ **I tried … lady's message.**_

"You _did not_ tell us everything." Annabeth snaps but then Hermione shrugs and says: "Harry didn't either, you know. We got separated for our big first adventure too and he faced Voldemort on his own. He didn't tell us everything either, though knowing it all now, we are grateful." And Annabeth huffs at this as Tonks snickers and reads on.

 _ **"Whoa," said … behind us.**_

"Now _that_ is a proper way to end a chapter. Not that cliff hanger crap from the last chapter." Tonks says, closing the book before she asks: "So, how long will we spend here reading?" And Hermione answers: "We actually only just started when you two arrived, at least for the day." This confuses me and Harry says:  
"Time runs differently. For every chapter we read, only a single minute passes in the other world and for everything we do between reading chapters, five minutes pass. However, the amount of chapters hour we read per day also gets changed into hours passing in the other world, probably to keep the timelines a little in sync."  
This really intrigues me and I ask: "So we could be here for months – but not have months pass back at Camp?" To which Harry shrugs and says: "More likely that if we spend three weeks here, it might only be two and a half in the other world. The reading of the books keeps the timelines sort of synced, after all." And I nod at him.  
Yet in my mind I also celebrate the fact that we are obviously not going to leave this place until all books have been read and that we are only on the second of seventeen. "So many hours. So much time. So many, many chances to – I need to speak with Piper posthaste." And I really hope the young daughter of love shows up soon.

* * *

 _ **Good luck, Nico.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Nico is growing a crush on Harry and personally, I do plan to have them get together. But I also plan to cause some tension before that happens and for that tension to actually push them closer together. And if you lot have been paying attention to Harry and his "twin" you will know where that tension will come from.  
Also, I did some thinking and I made a decision. While both the HP and the PJ/HoO cast is wide and bloody varied, am I going to go back and focus on the group I had decided on before Blood of Olympus got released. I want to take care of them first and then, maybe, chose a few more characters based on future chapters.  
**_ _ **Now as for next chapter: Harry learns that there are more rotten eggs in his family than he knew and the trio further learn about what is actually going on. Their skill in learning about mysteries and unraveling them gets another shot, but will they actually voice their deductions or just wait out the rest of the story?  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
